Sem coração
by Cherry-Hi
Summary: Um encontro mudaria para sempre a vida de um rapaz... definitivamente. UA - com magia Cap 16 revisado e cap 17, Amém, graças a Deus!
1. Cap 1 Do menino rebelde

Olá, pessoas!

Estou aqui mais uma vez, com uma nova fic intitulada "Sem coração", ou SC, para os mais íntimos...

Contudo, antes de qualquer palavra, deixem-me fazer um esclarecimento final e definitivo sobre "Um Admirador Especial"... (quem nunca leu "UAE" ou está curioso para ler a fic, sinta-se a vontade para pular essa parte!)

Tem muita gente mandando reviews me perguntando sobre que fim se deu o Eriol e a Tomoyo... bom... em "UAE", acabou-se naquele ponto e fim de papo, ou seja, não terá um epílogo ou algum tipo de especial... falando sobre que fim se deu os personagens...

Mas, antes que vocês me trucidem, eu tenho em meus projetos uma fic que seria a continuação direta de "UAE"... uma fic diferente, entendam. Nela eu vou focar o relacionamento da Tomoyo com o Eriol. O que aconteceu em "UAE" (não vou mencionar aqui exatamente o que, caso alguém que ainda não tenha lido se interesse!) foi apenas para deixar uma insinuação de que vai rolar algo mais... e só!

Eu já tinha explicado esse fato lá na comunidade "Fãs da Cherry Hi", mas como nem todo mundo tem Orkut ou não conhece a comu, então achei melhor repetir a explicação... Ah! E quando vai sair esse projeto de continuação? Bom... eu quero realizar (contando com SC, claro!) uns dois projetos diferentes e só então voltarei com a contuação de "UAE"... certo?

Agora voltemos ao presente... apenas para finalizar, gostaria de declarar que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP (-Disclaimer-) e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência**.

**SEM CORAÇÃO **

Cap 1 – **Do menino rebelde...**

Escrito por: **Cherry hi **

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa **

'

França, meados do século XIX.

O luar banhava um dos estreitos atalhos do bosque, interrompido constantemente pela sombra das árvores frondosas. Ouvia-se o pio de uma coruja aqui e ali e o vento sussurrava entre as folhas, segredando confidências milenares.

Passos apressados feriram o silêncio natural do lugar. Eles ficaram cada vez mais altos, até que um vulto pequenino se materializou no meio da escuridão absoluta. Era um garoto, que por ali não ficou muito tempo, para apreciar a paisagem (embora realmente não houvesse muito o que olhar – eram só árvores e galhos secos). Provavelmente, estava com muita pressa.

Ele continuou correndo, escutando o som ofegante de sua própria respiração e o martelar descontrolado de seu coração. Tropeçou em uma pedra e foi ao chão. Sentiu um pouco do gosto metálico de seu sangue na boca, mas não se importou de estar ferido. Escutou vozes ao longe e levantou-se, sem ligar´para a sujeira que suas roupas carregavam. Tinha que continuar! Não agüentava mais aquele internato francês e, principalmente, não agüentava mais aquele professor que pensava ser o senhor do mundo só porque tinha uma palmatória nas mãos. De todas as coisas cruéis que seu pai lhe fizera, mandar-lhe para aquele lugar poderia ser considerada a pior de todas! Decidido a nunca mais voltar para lá, ele recomeçou a correr.

Correu por lugares que, em circunstâncias normais, acharia assustadores, mas que, naquele momento, eram só os meios para se afastar o máximo possível de onde estava fugindo.

Deu-se ao luxo de parar outra vez quando deixara de ouvir as vozes de seus perseguidores. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante, pingando suor da ponta do nariz e dos cabelos bagunçados pela corrida.. havia um pequeno rio que corria bem próximo e ele se abaixou, para sorver grandes goles da água fresca e também para molhar o rosto. Ficou sentado por ali, olhando para os fios de prata que eram os reflexos da lua na correnteza. Então, escutou um barulho.

Colocou-se imediatamente em alerta, para logo em seguida relaxar outra vez: aquilo pareciam ser rodas de carruagem e seus perseguidores estavam a pé. Além disso, o som vinha do sentido contrário ao que ele estava fugindo... deduziu que um pouco mais adiante estaria alguma estrada que fazia ligação entre o campo e Paris. Ficou quieto, esperando que a carruagem passasse e fosse embora, para que ele continuasse com sua fuga. Quando o veículo parecia ter emparelhado com o lugar onde ele estava, ele escutou uma voz em tom de comando ríspida. Os cavalos foram bruscamente detidos. Curioso, ele aproximou-se devagar da origem do som, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em alguma moita ou pisar em algum bicho e assim fazer barulho. Escondido, sentiu o coração disparar ao ver, na estrada, dois homens a cavalo apontando pistolas para o cocheiro que, apavorado, estendia suas mãos para o alto, em um claro sinal de rendição. Eles tinham lenços rotos amarrados no pescoço que cobriam parcialmente seus rostos e falavam em francês rústico, um linguajar próprio das periferias de Paris.

Provavelmente, pensou o garoto, aqueles homens estavam de tocaia do outro lado da estrada, caso contrário, teriam-no visto ou ouvido e, com certeza, ele estaria encrencado. Observou os homens se aproximarem mais do veículo. Um deles lançou um olhar cobiçoso para a belíssima parelha de cavalos negros, dizendo rudemente, porém com vagar:

- Mal posso esperar para montar nesses cavalos de primeiro mundo!

O outro abriu a porta da carruagem e apontou a pistola vigorosamente, dizendo qualquer coisa tão rapidamente que o menino não entendeu. Seu francês ainda não era bom. Viu um homem descer da carruagem também de braços erguidos. Era alto, esguio, de talhe elegante e, ao mesmo tempo, arrogante. Tratava-se certamente de um nobre francês, de uns quarenta anos. Seu rosto era comprido e fino, porém muito agradável. Tinha olhos astutos, um deles protegido por um monóculo, nariz adunco. Sua boca, circundada por um bigode fino e um cavanhaque bem aparado, revelava todo o desagrado por estar naquela situação. Vestia traje de noite elegante, com várias condecorações na lapela. Obviamente, ele estava a caminho de alguma festa importante nas redondezas.

Os ladrões mandaram que ele entregasse a carteira, o alfinete que prendia sua gravata e o relógio de ouro. Depois, um deles entrou na carruagem. Ouviu-se um gritinho delicado e o rapazinho percebeu, aflito, que ainda havia uma senhora lá dentro. Sem pensar direito, o rapaz se expôs, correndo até o animal do bandido que continuava montado, dando-lhe um forte tapa nas ancas. O cavalo empinou e derrubou o ladrão. O cocheiro e o nobre de cara comprida só conseguiram olhar, espantados com aquela estranha interferência.

Então o outro bandido, surgido do nada, agarrou o menino por trás. Ele tentou desvencilhar-se, mas o homem apenas riu debochado e disse, bem perto dele, permitindo que o garoto sentisse o hálito fétido que ele emanava:

- Jacques, seu estúpido! Surpreendido por um molecote! O que a turma vai dizer quando souber, hein?!

O que se chamava Jacques levantou-se, furioso. Olhou para o garoto e desferiu-lhe um tapa tão forte que ele sentiu que seu pescoço quase se deslocou. Quando virou-se de novo para enfrentá-lo, viu que ele havia sacado a sua arma, apontando diretamente para a cabeça dele. E disse, com um sorriso cruel:

- Se o garoto não existir mais, essa interferência nunca terá acontecido!

Ele engatilhou. O menino arregalou os olhos, paralisado... iria morrer!

Um tiro! Sangue espiralou ao redor, sujando o rosto do garoto, porém... milagrosamente, ele ainda estava vivo e não sentia nada. Olhou para a cara do bandido que o segurava e viu que ele estava imóvel, de olhos arregalados, com um buraco de bala bem no meio da testa. Outro tiro. O segundo bandido recebeu o mesmo destino do primeiro. Os dois caíram ao mesmo tempo e acabaram levando o garoto junto. Depois que conseguiu se libertar daqueles braços pesados e sem vida, ele olhou para o nobre. Ele segurava elegantemente uma pistola de duelo, que ainda fumegava, e exibia um sorriso triunfante. Parecendo nem um pouco assustado, o menino correu até ele e exclamou, a voz transparecendo toda a admiração que sentia:

- UAU! Foi incrível! Como o senhor fez isso?!

O nobre deu uma risada jovial e falou, guardando a arma no bolso interno do casaco:

- Anos de prática e um bom estande de tiros em casa – ele olhou bem para o garotinho e perguntou – Vejo que não é daqui, pelo seu sotaque. Por acaso é inglês?

- É... sou! – respondeu o garoto, em sua própria língua – Vim a França para estudar.

O rapazinho fez uma careta e o homem o observou, com dobrado interesse, alisando as pontas de seus bigodes finos com seus dedos e falou, num inglês perfeito:

- Hum... conheço este uniforme... você por acaso estuda na Academia para Meninos Noire Lissé? – o menino fechou a cara e não respondeu. O nobre tomou aquilo como um "sim" e deu uma risadinha – Ah, meu rapaz! Sei bem como se sente! Passei os piores dois anos da minha vida naquele lugar! É a primeira vez que tenta fugir?!

- É... é! – confirmou o garoto, surpreso. Primeira vez?

O nobre viu a pergunta estampada no olhar dele e disse:

- Não se surpreenda. Pelo menos, três a cada cinco meninos tentam fugir de lá. Eu mesmo tentei fugir cinco vezes.

O menino o olhou ainda mais admirado. Ele era de linhagem nobre, disso ele não tinha dúvidas, mas parecia ser bem mais divertido que a maioria dos amigos de seu pai, que só sabiam fumar charutos e beber _brandy._ Ia falar alguma coisa, quando uma voz suave antecipou-se, perguntando:

- Já é seguro sair, Maurice?

- Sim, minha cara! – respondeu o nobre, adiantando-se até a carruagem e estendendo sua mão – Já dei àqueles bandidos a merecida lição por assustá-la. Mas devo reconhecer que estou em débito com esse homenzinho, por tê-los distraídos.

- Então, preciso agradecer a ele também... e pessoalmente!

Uma mão, protegida por uma luva prateada, envolveu a do nobre. Os dedos eram compridos e bem-feitos. Então, da carruagem, surgiu a visão da mulher mais linda que ele já havia visto em seus oito anos de vida: não era muito alta, magra, de proporções delicadas e perfeitas. Sua pele era branca como leite, levemente corada no rosto. Seus cabelos ondulados estavam presos em um belo penteado, mas pela escuridão, não dava para ver direito qual era sua cor, nem mesmo a cor de seus grandes olhos. O nariz era reto, levemente arrebitado. Os lábios eram angelicais e rosados. Usava um elegante vestido de noite branco, com detalhes em prata nas barras e nas mangas bufantes. Para completar, um belo colar de pedras faiscantes contornava o colo alvo. Usava um xale debruado em com zibelina. Era simplesmente... perfeita!

Ela sorriu docemente e se aproximou do menino, que parecia ter virado uma estátua de pedra. Nunca havia visto tanta graça, beleza e suavidade reunidos em uma pessoa só. Ela disse então, num inglês sem sotaque:

- Mas que mocinho corajoso! Obrigada por nos ajudar. – o menino não conseguia abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Ela sorriu ainda mais e virou-se para o seu acompanhante e falou

- Querido, quero fazer alguma coisa por ele!

- E nós vamos! – disse ele, animadamente, porém com o rosto sério – Vamos levá-lo de volta para Noire Lissé!

Finalmente, o menino conseguiu falar. Virou-se para o nobre e disse, furioso:

- Como pode pensar que estaria me ajudando me devolvendo para aquele lugar horrível? Eu salvei vocês e é assim que me agradecem?!

O nobre chamado Maurice não se abalou e disse:

- Certamente não posso deixá-lo a mercê dos bandidos e de tantos outros perigos que a noite oculta! Além do que, você pode não compreender agora, mas aquela escola é a melhor para educar futuros vencedores.

- Mas você mesmo disse que tentou fugir de lá cinco vezes! – volveu o garoto, ainda mais furioso – se esta escola forma pessoas MAL-AGRADECIDAS como você, eu prefiro passar longe!!

Maurice ia fazer algum comentário ácido, porém a moça interpôs:

- Por favor, Maurice, querido. Pode deixar que eu convencerei esse rapazinho.

O menino já ia dizer que jamais seria convencido, quando ela se abaixou e ficou com os olhos no nível dos dele. Assim de perto, sua beleza, chegava a ser sufocante e ele sentiu o rosto e o pescoço esquentarem. Ela disse:

- Meu bom menino, não percebe que queremos apenas o melhor para você? Não concordo com métodos cruéis de castigo, mas... se estudar, você há de se tornar um grande homem, um verdadeiro vencedor. Você diz que Maurice é um hipócrita, mas ele é um grande homem.

- Isso mesmo, rapaz! – inteirou Maurice, orgulhoso – Depois que descobri o estandarte de tiro, minha vida lá tornou-se tolerável. Você mesmo não ficou admirado com minhas habilidades? Treine e será melhor!

Ele ainda olhava irado para o nobre. E a linda mulher insistiu:

- Se fugir agora, chamarão você de covarde no futuro e eu sei que você não o é, pois foi muito corajoso enfrentando os bandidos. – ela tirou um lencinho de linho fino da bolsinha que carregava e começou a limpar o rostinho sujo de sangue. Ele sentiu-se ainda mais quente, corando furiosamente, ante aquele toque gentil. Ela pareceu não notar e continuou – Precisa ficar e enfrentar seus problemas, caso contrário, eles se tornarão ainda maiores.

- Ela tem razão! – concordou Maurice – E então? Entende por que queremos que você volte? Por favor, seja bonzinho e concorde conosco!

Algo dentro dele queria que ele se rebelasse, mas estava achando muito difícil. O lenço passava carinhosamente pelo seu rosto e a força daquele olhar era magnífica. Não sabia de que cor eram aqueles olhos, mas eram claros e insinuantes. Escutou as palavras saindo da sua boca antes que pudesse controlá-las:

- Esta bem... eu irei.

'

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele mal conseguiu registrar em sua mente. Só notou que agora estava sentado no interior da carruagem luxuosa, entre o nobre e a bela mulher. Os cavalos seguiam rapidamente, como se também quisessem se afastar o mais rapidamente possível daquele lugar. Os bandidos foram deixados onde estavam e Maurice dissera que, quando o encontrassem, provavelmente pensariam que os dois haviam se matado ou coisa parecida. Mas não parecia preocupado.

Após alguns instantes em silêncio, o homem virou-se para ele e disse, sorrindo:

- Ora, ora! Agora percebo que ainda não nos apresentamos! Eu sou o duque D'Avingnon e esta encantadora jovem é Lady Avalon.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Monsieur... a você também, Mademoiselle. – disse o menino, ainda um pouco atordoado.

Lady Avalon sorriu, divertida:

- Obrigada, meu menino, mas creio que não sou Mademoiselle e sim, Madame. Sou viúva.

- Mas Made... quero dizer, madame... me parece ainda muito jovem... – ele comentou, genuinamente surpreso.

- É verdade... casei-me com apenas 16 anos, porém meu marido, que nunca foi um homem de boa saúde, morreu dois meses depois... e somente agora, quase dois anos depois, decidi casar-me outra vez, com Maurice. – ela piscou – Porém, isto é um segredo, certo?

- E assim, me fez o homem mais feliz desse mundo! – Replicou o duque, com uma nota apaixonada na voz. Então se voltou para o garoto – E você? Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Shaoran... Shaoran Li.

- Li? Mas este é um sobrenome chinês! – exclamou a moça, surpresa.

- Sim, madame. – rebateu o menino, encabulado – Minha mãe é chinesa, porém eu sou inglês... meu pai é o conde de Lisbury!

Falou as últimas palavras com amargura. O duque comentou então, meio assombrado:

- Então você é filho daquele que chamam de o "velho leão"?

- Sim.

- Oh, puxa! Agora entendo porque se sente tão mal. – disse Maurice, olhando Shaoran com certa compaixão e explicou à Lady Avalon – O conde de Lisbury é um homem muito inteligente e respeitado. Foi representante das Embaixadas britânicas na França, Índia e em Hong Kong, onde, imagino, tenha conhecido sua mãe. – Shaoran confirmou com a cabeça e o duque continuou – Mas todos sabem que ele é um homem muito difícil, além de autoritário e teimoso.

A linda mulher assentiu e olhou para o garoto, que mantinha o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer. Difícil era uma palavra doce para descrever seu pai...

- Mas, de qualquer maneira, Noire Lissé é uma boa escola, querendo ou não aceitar este fato, e você sairá de lá com uma excelente formação. – disse o duque a guisa de consolo.

Shaoran o olhou como se não acreditasse muito nas palavras dele e então reprimiu um bocejo. Lady Avalon notou e disse:

- Meu pequeno, deve estar cansado, depois de tudo o que passou. Venha – ela o abraçou pelos ombros e o aconchegou ao seu corpo – Tente dormir um pouco... parece que ainda estamos longe.

- Mas... Ma-madame... vou s-sujar seu vestido! Estou i-imundo! – o garoto exclamou, muito embaraçado com aquela proximidade.

Ela sorriu e disse, com voz suave:

- Não se preocupe com isso. Agora... descanse.

Ela começou a acariciar os cabelos castanhos do menino. O toque, o balanço da carruagem e a doce fragrância floral que emanava do corpo dela... tudo contribuiu para que ele sentisse os olhos pesarem... e ele adormeceu.

'

Shaoran acordou bruscamente. Notou que a carruagem estava parada... e bem em frente ao prédio principal do internato. Ele se aprumou imediatamente e começou a tremer nervoso. Só estavam ele e Lady Avalon no veículo e esta sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a dele, para confortá-lo. O duque abriu a porta pelo lado de fora e disse:

- Já conversei com o diretor. Ele estava bastante preocupado por você ter fugido, mas pedi que ele pegasse leve com você!

Por trás dele, Shaoran podia ver a cara nada amigável do diretor. Com certeza, sua mão não seria a mesma por muitas semanas... ele olhou, suplicante para a mulher, que sorriu e disse:

- Vamos... seja corajoso. Vou descer com você.

O duque ajudou a moça a descer da carruagem e ela lhe estendeu a mão. Ele hesitou por vários momentos, mas por fim aceitou-a. Juntos, eles subiram as escadarias que davam para a imensa porta principal, muito bem iluminada. Assim que chegaram em frente a porta, o diretor, um homem corpulento, careca e com cara de poucos amigos, disse:

- Shaoran... infelizmente sabe qual será o resultado de seu mau comportamento, não sabe?

O garoto engoliu em seco e apertou, sem querer, a mão da moça. Ela olhou severamente para o homem, que parecia muito impressionado com a beleza dela, e atalhou:

- Mas... o duque falou como você os ajudou, então... isso ajudará a amenizar seu castigo... um pouco.

Aquele não era um comentário animador. Lady Avalon nada falou. Ela levou a mão livre aos cabelos e do complexo penteado, retirou um pente dourado, cravejado de brilhantes e com uma bela esmeralda incrustada no meio, que fazia par com outro pente semelhante que ainda usava. Ela ofereceu para o menino, que lhe olhou espantado, e falou:

- Isto é um presente, por sua coragem... e para se lembrar do que fez hoje por mim. Lembre-se, sempre que olhar para ele, que sua coragem é a maior arma que você tem contra o mundo.

Shaoran quase não ouvira aquelas palavras. Olhava fascinado para ela. Finalmente podia ver a cor de seus olhos e nada mais importava: eram verdes, verdes como aquela esmeralda que jazia no pente que segurava... e neles havia uma força estranha, quase hipnotizadora, que fazia querer apenas olhá-los... e nada mais! Completamente confuso, ele conseguiu balbuciar:

- Eu... eu me lembrarei.

O duque D'Avingnon chegou e pegou na mão de sua noiva, dizendo:

- Temos que ir, querida.

Ela puxou a mão da do menino. E ele despertou de seus devaneios. Desejou desesperadamente pedir para que ela ficasse, ou, ainda, que ele fosse embora com ela... ela parecia ser tão especial... Queria ficar com ela para sempre... ela se afastava cada vez mais dele, sorrindo e dizendo:

- Adeus, Shaoran... espero ter um filho como você, um dia... seja sempre corajoso...

Ele assistiu o duque lhe bater com as mãos. Viu ela entrando na carruagem, viu ela se afastar lentamente... e sentiu uma grande tristeza que parecia paralisar todo o seu ser... embora desejasse ardentemente perseguir a carruagem...

- Agora, vamos, seu moleque! – disse o diretor, com raiva no olhar, puxando rudemente Shaoran para dentro – Agora você vai levar a pior surra que já tomou na vida, para aprender a ser bonzinho!

Shaoran o olhou, tolamente, ainda incapaz de raciocinar direito... parecia que parte dele havia ido embora com ela. O diretor deu mais um puxão forte no braço dele e disse:

- Que foi? Virou um desmiolado? Ande logo!!! Você vai ter que trabalhar muito para compensar o tempo perdido!

Shaoran parecia não conseguir processar as palavras direito. O homem explodiu de raiva e, então, tentou tirar o pente das mãos do menino... ele pareceu finalmente acordar. Rápido, ele reagiu e escondeu com o corpo o objeto, dizendo firmemente:

- Está bem... eu irei... e aceitarei o castigo que você me impor, mas deixe-me ficar com este pente.

O diretor pareceu genuinamente surpreso. Desde a sua chegada, aquele garoto havia se mostrado selvagem e rebelde. Era a primeira vez que agia com educação e isso o desarmou um pouco. Ele falou:

- Muito bem... permitirei que fique com o pente, mas saiba que você será severamente castigado, independente do que o duque falou para você.

O garoto não se importou. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o objeto que trazia em suas mãos. Sentia que ele o enchia de coragem, de força para suportar todos os desafios que teria pela frente. Pela última vez, depois que entrou no prédio, ele olhou para a estrada , por onde a carruagem havia sumido... e as portas se fecharam a sua frente.

'

Depois de algumas horas, o duque e Lady Avalon chegaram na "Maison de Avingnon". Resolveram que, depois do susto tão grande, era melhor não irem ao baile ao qual estavam a caminho. O duque sentou-se na sua cadeira, em frente a lareira e tomou um gole de _Brandy_, pois julgava precisar de algo mais forte que o champanhe. Falou então para sua noiva:

- Que susto passamos, não querida? Se não fosse o jovem Lisbury, provavelmente estaríamos a pé, neste momento... ainda voltando para casa, ou coisa pior!

- É verdade... – concordou a moça, pensativa – e poderia ter acontecido coisas piores mesmo!

O duque estremeceu por um momento e disse, com a voz um pouco mais suave:

- Eu tenho pena do garoto... sei exatamente como aquela escola pode ser cruel... mas lá aprendi lições valiosas... você só precisa ser durão o suficiente para agüentar!

A moça sorriu de falou:

- Eu sei que ele é durão... e que vai agüentar!

O duque sorriu e olhou com imenso carinho para a moça, estendendo-lhe a mão:

- Ele me parece ser um rapaz especial... mas creio que o conde não veja que filho maravilhoso tem – ele suspirou e sorriu, acariciando suavemente a palma branca da mão dela – Eu espero que você possa me dar filhos tão especiais como ele...

De repente, a moça retesou-se. Retirou sua mão da dele e afastou-se, devagar, ficando de costas para o homem, que a olhou, confuso:

- Querida... o que aconteceu? Está se sentido bem?

- Eu...

Ela parecia não ter palavras para dizer o que tinha que dizer. Olhou para sua mão direita e viu o belo anel de noivado, com um rubi imenso engastado, faiscar a luz do fogo da lareira. Depois de um longo silêncio, ela falou hesitante:

- Maurice... eu... eu não quero mais me casar com você.

Uma madeira estalou alto no fogo. Na verdade, o fogo crepitante e o som do vento forçando as janelas eram os únicos sons audíveis. Talvez... se ela tivesse jogado uma bomba ali, ele não ficaria mais surpreendido. Depois de um longo tempo, ele conseguiu balbuciar:

- O que... o que você acabou de dizer?

- Eu... não posso... eu não quero mais me casar com você, Maurice! – ela volveu, calmamente.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se tanto que seu monóculo caiu e quebrou-se. Sua boca estava entreaberta e seu desalento era tanto que ele parecia extremamente patético. Ela já sabia que ele ia fazer aquela pergunta, mas esperou pacientemente, até ele conseguir forças para simplesmente questionar...

- ... por quê?

Ela olhou firmemente para o fogo, quando falou, meio hesitante:

- Eu... bem... depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje... eu... eu pensei mais sobre mim... sobre o que eu realmente quero... e percebi que... eu... eu não desejo realmente me casar com você. – ela se virou e o encarou, com tristeza – Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa... o jeito como você agiu hoje foi espetacular, salvando a mim e ao menino de um destino terrível, mas... mas... eu não amo você.

- Não... me... ama? – perguntou o homem, como se hipnotizado, vivendo um terrível pesadelo do qual não conseguia acordar.

Ela negou com a cabeça:

- Não... eu não o amo! E... desejo me casar... por amor.

Então, o desespero, caiu sobre o homem. Deixou o copo cair, espalhando o líquido de cheiro forte em boa parte do tapete caro, ajoelhou-se, ferindo-se com os cacos de vidro, mas não se importando, foi até ela, naquela posição totalmente submissa e constrangedora e agarrou a barra de seu vestido, gritando:

- Por quê... POR QUÊ????!!! O que foi que eu lhe fiz?! Qual é o meu problema? ME FALE!!! Me fale e farei de tudo para mudar... e ser perfeito aos seus olhos! É alguma coisa que eu fiz?! São meus modos? É algo na minha aparência?! – ela nada respondeu e ele ficou ainda mais desesperado, se possível – Me diga! Porque eu faço qualquer coisa... farei qualquer coisa para você me amar como eu a amo!!!

Mas ela parecia decidida. Afastou-se dele e disse, com uma voz quase sumida:

- O problema não é você... mas sim os meus sentimentos... não consigo amá-lo, só o vejo como um bom amigo! Nada mais. Eu sinto muito, Maurice... mas... não dá.

Ele ficou imóvel, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Seu desespero era palpável. A moça, um pouco constrangida, falou então:

- Eu... eu vou embora... o mais breve possível... – e voltou a se desculpar – Eu realmente sinto muito, Maurice...

E saiu da sala, deixando o homem preso a um terrível sofrimento... tudo parecia estar tão perfeito... o que ele fizera? O que acontecera para ela mudar de idéia? E a pergunta que não saia da sua cabeça... por mais que ela tenha explicado...

...por quê???

...POR QUÊ???!!!!

'

Do lado de fora da sala, ainda encostada na porta, a moça suspirou. Fora difícil, mas conseguira! Caminhou pelo corredor calmamente, até chegar em frente a porta principal, onde um lacaio que fazia a vigília noturna jazia sentado, meio sonolento, em uma cadeira de espaldar alto. Ele se pôs imediatamente alerta ao ver a moça e perguntou:

- Vai sair agora, Madame? Está um pouco tarde...

- Vou dar uma volta pelo jardim, estou sentindo aqui dentro um pouco abafado.

O moço sorriu cortesmente, e, sem fazer mais perguntas, abriu a porta, permitindo que ela saísse. A lua continuava firme lá no céu, iluminando o caminho até os belos jardins que, naquela época, ainda sustentavam os últimos botões de rosas desabrochados, antes que o derradeiro outono chegasse. Mas não pensava nas flores e sim no pesado anel de noivado. Sentia-se mal por fazer aquilo, mas sabia que não poderia enganar o duque daquele jeito. Retirou o anel do dedo... o duque ficara tão desnorteado que acabara esquecendo-se de pedi-lo de volta...

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, misterioso e indecifrável, e guardou o anel dentro da bolsa. Então, ela penetrou ainda mais pelo jardim, deixando que as sebes altas encobrissem a luz da lua e a mergulhasse na escuridão, pensando que logo chegaria aonde ela queria...

'

Fim do primeiro capítulo... o que vocês acharam??

Se vocês estiverem um pouco confusos, não vou estranhar... na verdade, até pra mim mesmo é uma grande novidade: um romance histórico. Sempre adorei Barbara Cartland e, bem... livros de banca de revista (Sabrina, Júlia... vocês sabem, enfim!). Quando leio um livro desses, me encanto com as histórias, com a época, com as tradições, os bailes, os vestidos... enfim, tudo... e "Sem coração" foi uma idéia que surgiu assim como um cometa fumegante em minha imaginação (se vocês repararem na minha bios, ela nem está ainda classificada no tópico "projetos")... detalhada, estruturada... e o mais importante: com começo, meio e fim. Claro que ainda falta definir algumas coisas, mas minha imaginação não está me deixando na mão então... é de se esperar que essa história se encaminhe bem... mas, antes de mais nada, vamos esclarecer mais algumas coisas...

Escolhi o século XIX porque eu simplesmente adoro a chamada "Era vitoriana", que durou 64 anos e começou, segundo alguns historiadores, em 1837. Porém, prestem atenção, eu não defini uma data certinha. Talvez futuramente eu faça alguma referência que dê uma idéia de ano exato, mas por enquanto, não defini nada ainda...

Vocês devem ter percebido que eu mudei alguns nomes, não é? Essa mudança vai ficar ainda mais acentuada no 2 cap em diante, mas vou logo fazer algumas colocações. Seguinte: como se trata de uma fic que se passa na Europa, achei, por bem, mudar os sobrenomes. O sobrenome do Shaoran foi um dos únicos que eu mudei completamente, embora o Li se mantenha como sobrenome da mãe dele e também seja uma abreviação de Lisbury. Mais explicações, cap 2.

Noire Lissé é o nome de um internato fictício.

Eu sei que o capítulo está pequeno, mas, quem já leu UAE percebeu que, ao longo dos capítulos, o número de palavras vai aumentando significantemente. SC não deverá ser uma exceção.

Algumas notas culturais: "Noire" significa negro, trevas em francês.

"Mansion" é mesmo que mansão, casa, em francês.

Brandy é uma bebida que corresponde ao conhaque, muito apreciada pelos europeus.

Por fim, mas não menos importante... eu quero agradecer muito a minha amiga Yoruki Hiiragizawa, que mais uma vez concordou em fazer a revisão da minha fic e que me quebra sempre os meu galhos... XDD

Bom... por enquanto é só... eu sei que é só o começo e que ainda tem muito chão pela frente, mas, por favor, mandem reviews, certo? Lembrem-se que o incentivo é super importante para mim...

Por aqui eu vou ficando...

KISSUS... Cherry hi


	2. Cap 2 Ao conde Sedutor

Olá, People!

Estou de volta com o segundo capítulo da fic "Sem Coração". Eu sei que, para os meus padrões, foi até rápida essa atualização, mas não vão se animando não... estou "meio de férias" e esse capítulo estava já praticamente pronto, por isso foi rápido... a partir de agora eu não sei como vai ser... Agora, sem muitas delongas...

(-Disclaimer-) Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP

Esta fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência**.

**SEM CORAÇÃO**

Cap 2 - **...Ao conde sedutor**

Escrito por: **Cherry hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

'

17 anos depois, Londres, Inglaterra

Ela lhe lançou um olhar provocante. Outro. Aquele era o terceiro, em menos de dez minutos. Ela estava linda, em belo vestido cor de vinho. Que seguia a última moda, direto de Paris. O colo vasto estava generosamente exposto, enfeitado, por um belo colar de brilhantes, que combinava perfeitamente com os brincos, o bracelete e os broches, incrustados com as mesmas pedras sensacionais. Estava maravilhosa e ela tinha total consciência disso, sentada muito ereta, na cabeceira da longa mesa, onde estava servindo um jantar regado a muito vinho. Havia apenas 10 pessoas, todas consideradas "sensações" da temporada. Porém, nenhuma das belas mulheres presentes se comparavam a Lady Nobelli, a anfitriã. Os olhos dela se voltaram para ele, outra vez, revelando todo o mistério e sedução que ela guardava. Fora justamente os olhos dela que lhe chamara atenção: verdes... a única cor de olhos que realmente admirava. Ele lhe lançou um outro olhar, em resposta, por cima da borda da taça. A mulher que estava a seu lado notou o flerte e soltou um muxoxo. Ele escutou e perguntou-lhe, com um sorriso charmoso:

- O que houve, Lady Armkage? Se achar que não estou lhe dando atenção suficiente, espero que me perdoe.

- Não é isso, meu caro conde. Eu apenas estou pensando que, mesmo com toda a atenção que EU estou lhe dando, de nada vai adiantar.

Ele olhou bem para ela. Ophelia Armkage era muito bonita e relativamente inteligente, porém muito conhecida por sua irascível franqueza. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis cor do céu de verão e pele de porcelana rosada. A típica rosa inglesa, porém sua beleza realmente não lhe despertava outros sentimentos a não ser admiração. Mas ele bem sabia que ele lhe despertava outras sensações bem mais fortes. E sabia também o que ela pensava naquele instante, mas mesmo assim resolveu perguntar:

- Por que diz isso?

Ela soltou outro muxoxo e falou, azeda:

- Ora, todos nós sabemos o que é este jantar: apenas um recurso para despistar os olhos daqueles mais conservadores. Todos sabem que Lady Nobelli está de olhos em você há tempos... e todos sabem muito bem o que irá acontecer depois que nós formos embora.

Ele franziu a testa, mas nada disse. Era bem verdade. O que Agatha Nobelli realmente aguardava, com ânsia mal disfarçada, era o final do jantar, em que todos iriam embora... menos ele. Ela pediria para que ele ficasse, lhe olharia com aquele olhar provocante... provavelmente, seria uma noite muito prazerosa.

Ophelia tomou um gole de vinho e suspirou, falando:

- É uma pena... bem que gostaria de estar no lugar dela. – ela o olhou de lado e continuou – Mas creio que não tenho algo que ela tem.

O rapaz deu um sorriso, meio irônico e disse:

- Você tem razão.

Ophelia arregalou os olhos. Provavelmente, considerou aquilo uma desfeita. Azeda ela falou, rindo sarcasticamente:

- Provavelmente, seria um marido fora da cidade!

Tanto Lady Armkage como Lady Nobelli eram casadas, mas seus maridos não lhes davam a atenção que elas achavam que mereciam, então, elas procuravam outras paragens. Aquilo não era considerado incomum e era até tolerado, desde que tudo ficasse em segredo. Lorde Armkage, era presença marcante na _Câmara dos Lordes_, por isso estava sempre na cidade e não era tolerante a traição, não por amá-la, mas pelo receio de ver seu nome manchado. Mas Agatha Nobelli tinha mais sorte: seu marido vivia viajando, como no presente momento, em que se encontrava na Escócia.

O conde, apesar da alfinetada, sorriu ainda mais:

- Tenho que admitir que isso ajuda, mas, no caso de Lady Nobelli, ela tem os olhos verde, que miLady não possui. Ela não precisa de jóias, pois seus olhos são como duas jóias cintilantes

Ophelia virou-se, surpresa para ele, mas logo se refez. As sobrancelhas finas se juntaram e ela falou, sarcasticamente:

- Estou vendo que milorde sabe ser poeta, quando lhe convém. Porém adoraria saber se realmente Lady Nobelli se contentaria somente com o brilho do seu olhar.

Alguma coisa no modo dela falar chamou a atenção dele. Ele perguntou, querendo parecer indiferente:

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bom... – ela abaixou o tom de voz e falou, com certa maldade – Fiquei sabendo que Lorde Nobelli está com muitas dívidas de jogo. Não sei como ele tem dinheiro para viajar tanto. Se bem que... faz tempo que ela não usa... suas pérolas negras japonesas... – ela estalou a língua, deliciada com sua própria maldade – Quem sabe elas não estariam em uma casa de penhores...

Depois disso, um homem sentado do outro lado de Ophelia lhe chamou atenção e ela não mais conversou com ele, mas havia lhe dado o que pensar. Agatha voltou a lhe fitar e sorrir, sem disfarce. Mas o rosto dele se mostrava indecifrável, desta vez...

'

Agatha se despediu do último convidado. Assim que o lacaio fechou a porta, ela se voltou, ansiosa, pelo corredor. Ali, gerações de Nobelli olhavam para ela de seus quadros, todos com seus ares arrogantes, mas ela nem ligava. Tolerava aquela família, desde que eles pudessem fornecer todas as jóias e peles que ela pudesse usar. Era verdade que seu marido andava esbanjando bastante e perdendo muito dinheiro, mas ela pouco se importava... na verdade, tinha seus próprios meios para conseguir o que queria.

Olhou significantemente para a porta que dava para o salão íntimo. Ali dentro, estava o maravilhoso, porém esquivo conde de Lisbury. Ele havia herdado o título há pouco mais de um ano, mas, por causa do luto fechado, somente agora ele estava usufruindo das vantagens que o título lhe oferecia... e já havia milhares de belas mulheres dispostas a jogar seus corações aos pés dele... mas ela fora mais esperta! Conseguira! Conquistara o rapaz! Agora, era só jogar o jogo certo e ele estaria em sua mão. Parou em frente a um imenso espelho que havia perto da porta e mirou-se, ignorando veementemente os cantos sujos de poeira. Tinha total consciência de sua exuberante beleza. Os cabelos negros sedosos eram curtos, moldados em cachos grandes que emolduravam seu belo rosto e arrematados pelas fivelas de brilhantes... os olhos verdes faiscantes, a boca rosada, que nenhum homem conseguira resistir, a pele macia e perfeita, a cintura fina... sim! Ele estaria logo, logo em suas mãos... será que seria muita pretensão sua pedir logo aquele lindo colar de brilhantes que vira em _Bond Street_?

Abriu as portas duplas. O rapaz se virou e, por um momento, a mulher sempre controlada sentiu o coração perder um compasso. Ele era incrivelmente bonito e charmoso. Ele tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos, mas era extremamente bem-relacionado, desde que assumira o lugar do pai na Câmara dos Lordes. Os homens, a princípio, ficaram desconfiados, pois pessoas jovens sempre tinham idéias mirabolantes e ali, no parlamento, estabilidade e rotina eram as palavras chaves para o bom governo. Mas o conde tinha um incrível dom da palavra e conquistava qualquer um com seu modo apaixonado de discursar, que não era rude ou apelativo. Era apenas perfeito. Isso foi lhe abrindo portas e mães ardilosas já faziam planos para que suas filhas pudessem se ver casadas com o lindo rapaz. Contudo, ciente das mais estranhas artimanhas, o conde evitava bailes de debutantes ou até mesmo falar com uma mulher solteira, para que não fosse comprometido de jeito nenhum. Queria aproveitar sua juventude muito bem, andando de flor em flor, antes que pudesse escolher uma mulher calma e submissa para sua esposa. E Lady Nobelli sabia muito bem como funcionava o jogo de sedução, onde a principais regras eram "discrição infinita e manter o coração frio". Mas até ela, uma experiente jogadora, achava difícil manter o coração quieto de ante o charme daquele olhar que parecia penetrar-lhe sua alma. Respirando fundo disfarçadamente, ela avançou o salão, como uma tigresa a espreita, falando, porém, com uma ingenuidade dissimulada:

- Obrigada por ter aceitado meu convite, milorde. Certamente foi uma tê-lo entre meus convidados, visto que, a não ser que o que se fala pelos salões sejam apenas boatos, semana passada Vossa Senhoria recusou-se a comparecer a uma recepção na casa do marquês de Cavendish, que é uma importante figura social atualmente.

O rapaz sorriu de lado e falou, despreocupado:

- Pensei seriamente em aceita-lo, visto que o marquês era um grande amigo de meu pai, porém logo fiquei sabendo que tudo não passava de um ardil para que eu conhecesse a filha dele, Lady Iolanda, que este ano está fazendo sua apresentação na sociedade.

Agatha deu uma risada cristalina, que já lhe disseram que parecia com o titilar de sinos e falou:

- Então... minha sorte seria o fato de estar casada... e ter um marido ausente?

As últimas palavras foram cheias de significado, mas que induziam a uma só coisa, que ele sabia muito bem. Ela se aproximou mais e eles ficaram frente a frente, ela sempre olhando diretamente para o rosto dele, hipnotizando-o com o olhar, ele com a expressão impassível no rosto. Ela avançou e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, oferecendo-lhe os lábios. Mas ele nada fez. Ao mencionar o "marido ausente", o conde lembrou-se novamente das palavras felinas de Lady Armkage e, então,num gesto desprovido de sentimentos, ele tirou as mãos de Lady Nobelli de seu pescoço. Por um momento ela ficou sem ação, os traços delicados de seu rosto revelando todo o espanto e frustração que sentia. Ela tentou outra investida e ele deu um passo para trás, virando-se de costa. Ela finalmente falou, verdadeiramente hesitante:

- O que houve... por que você me rejeita? - Ele nada respondeu e ela voltou a jogar, com a voz indolentemente ingênua - Pensei... pensei que tínhamos algo de especial...

- Eu também pensei, Agatha... – ele voltou a virar-se e seu rosto portava uma dura indiferença – Mas percebi que será um erro envolver-me com você.

- Mas... por quê? O que há de errado comigo? O que fiz para desagradá-lo? – ela se aproximou e tocou-lhe delicadamente o braço, continuando num sussurro magoado, digno de uma atriz do _Drury Lane Theatre_ – Estava esperando esse encontro com tanta ansiedade... pensando, ansiando os momentos em que passaríamos juntos...

Seus olhos estavam muito pertos um do outro. Apesar da linguagem corporal realista e do tom de voz absolutamente convincente, as orbes verdes a traíam, pois ali residiam um brilho calculista... e, pensando melhor, aquele tom de verde... não era o que realmente gostava... não era o tom de verde perfeito. Muito selvagem para o seu gosto.

Simplesmente falou:

- Talvez o que você ansiava, Agatha Nobelli, fossem as jóias e os vestidos que teria que oferecer a você, muito mais do que os "nossos momentos juntos".

Falara aquilo de modo tão duro e cru que, por um momento, Agatha não acreditou nos próprios ouvidos e ficou ali, olhando estupidamente para ele. Depois seus olhos se estreitaram e seu lindo rosto se desfigurou, pela raiva que sentia por ter sido insultada.

Aquilo poderia ser até a verdade, mas era um grande insulto.

A voz perdeu todo o fingimento e ela perguntou, esganiçando-se:

- Como se atreve a dizer algo assim de mim?! Como ousa insultar-me dessa maneira?! O que me passou pela cabeça quando pensei que poderíamos ser amantes? – ela perdeu todo o controle e berrou – FORA!! DANE-SE! Nunca mais ouse olhar em meus olhos!!

Ele nada falou e apenas encaminhou-se para fora. Tinha apenas aberto alguns centímetros quando escutou um rugido furioso vindo da porta de entrada. Escutou apenas um momento, até ter certeza que era a voz de lorde Nobelli (que supostamente deveria estar fora do país) que gritava, parecendo ensandecido:

- ONDE ESTÃO ELES?! JURO QUE MATAREI O INFELIZ QUE DESONROU MINHA ESPOSA!!!

Demorou um momento para o conde absorver a gravidade da situação, mas, por fim, fechou a porta devagar. Virou-se para Lady Nobelli, que parecia estar pregada ao chão e falou, muito sarcasticamente:

- Ora, ora... parece que seu marido também se interessa pelo o que eu posso oferecer...

Agatha levou a mão a boca, muito espantada:

- O quê? Richard está aqui??!! Mas... como??

- Será que você não sabe mesmo, Lady Nobelli? – perguntou o rapaz, muito calmo – Ou será que você não andou combinando com ele para extorquir meu dinheiro em troca da minha reputação intacta?

Seu olhar faiscou de ódio e ela disse, com franqueza:

- Posso ser muitas coisas e você pode pensar o que quiser de mim, mas isso eu digo: Richard não se intromete em meus negócios!

Os gritos ficaram mais altos no corredor e Agatha lançou um olhar assustado para a porta do corredor. Num gesto totalmente incompreensível, Lisbury se aproximou da moça e a beijou, nos lábios, por alguns segundos. Ela ficou imóvel, sentido os lábios quentes e experientes sobre os seus e, antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer protesto ou reação, ele já havia passado por ela e aberto uma janela que ficava no final da sala. Satisfeito, ele viu que do lado de fora da janela um suave gramado cobria toda a extensão do jardim escuro e um tanto mal-cuidado da casa. Virou-se para trás, somente para dizer:

- Adeus para sempre... Lady Nobelli.

Pulou para fora e voltou a fechar a janela. Alguns segundos depois, a porta da sala abriu-se com violência e um esbaforido Lorde Nobelli adentrou no aposento, perguntando furiosamente:

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ?! ONDE AQUELE DESGRAÇADO SE METEU?! ELE NÃO PODERÁ SE ESCONDER!!!!!! VOU ENCONTRÁ-LO, CUSTE O QUE CUSTAR!!!

Enquanto Richard revirava vigorosamente todos os cantos mais escondidos, Agatha ficou parada ali, com o coração disparado, os olhos arregalados. O que fora aquilo? Não sabia, não pensava... só conseguia sentir a pressão daqueles lábios nos seus... sentindo subitamente que deixara algo realmente excitante escapar...

Lá fora, O conde Shaoran L. de Lisbury corria pelos jardins da casa, sem olhar para trás.

'

Shaoran pulou com facilidade o muro da casa e ganhou a rua, sem muita pressa, realmente. Era impossível que Richard supusesse tão rapidamente que ele havia fugido pulando muro do jardim. E, provavelmente, Agatha iria dissuadi-lo de seu "plano de vingança".

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber a silhueta de um homem encostado displicentemente no muro da casa de esquina. Colocou a mão por dentro do casaco, com cautela, segurando firme o punho da pequena pistola que sempre carregava consigo, mas relaxou ao reconhecer a voz, quando ele falou:

- Vai mesmo atirar em mim, Shaoran?

- Claro que não, mas diria a você que não é muito saudável ficar se esgueirando pelas sombras, nessas noites escuras, Eriol.

Shaoran se aproximou do outro a ponto de discernir as feições dele mesmo na escuridão e não ficou surpreso ao visualizar aquele sorrisinho irritante que ele sempre ostentava em seu rosto. Eriol disse:

- Achei que você precisaria da minha ajuda, porém, pelo que vejo, você se virou muito bem sozinho. Venha, tem uma carruagem esperando por nós lá na frente.

Shaoran franziu a testa, mas nada disse, limitando-se a acompanhá-lo. Pensava, em seu íntimo, que era bem típico de Eriol saber mais do que ele aparentava, sempre surgindo quando mais ele precisava. Não falaram nada até entrarem na carruagem simples, puxada por dois cavalos velhos, porém de boa linhagem. Depois de orientar o cocheiro para que os levasse ao clube, ele se sentou confortavelmente ao lado do amigo assim que o veículo começou a se mover, Shaoran perguntou, sem olhar para Eriol:

- Como você soube?

O outro sorriu, muito seguro de si.

- Hoje pela manhã eu estava resolvendo uns assuntos no banco e encontrei Mauden.

Shaoran assentiu, já adivinhando parcialmente o que havia acontecido. Lorde Mauden era um nobre extremamente bisbilhoteiro, evitado em algumas casas por conta de seus hábitos terríveis. Provavelmente, era a melhor pessoa quando se queria extrair informações picantes. Eriol prosseguiu com sua narrativa:

- Saímos do banco, andando em direção ao clube. Ao passarmos pela porta de um hotel de reputação duvidosa, eu julguei ter visto Lorde Nobelli ali dentro. Parei para olhar e constatei que era realmente ele. Mauden seguiu meu olhar e disse, com desdém: Esse Richard Nobelli é um homem estranho. Ouvi dizer que iria viajar para a Escócia, mas hoje o vejo aqui.' Fiquei calado e ele tomou isso com um incentivo para continuar com seus mexericos 'Talvez seja por causa da sua esposa...'. 'O que tem ela?' perguntei, cauteloso e ele me respondeu com um risinho 'Ora, toda a sociedade sabe que Lady Nobelli tem um amante atrás do outro, somente Richard recusava-se a enxergar, mas parece que agora resolveu abrir os olhos. Percebi que ela estava de olho em Lisbury. Eu sugeriria para que ele tomasse cuidado.' Dito isso, ele se foi e eu percebi a encrenca em que você estava se metendo.

- Por que você não me contou isso antes?

Eriol deu com os ombros:

- Sabia que você perceberia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o que estava acontecendo. Mas confesso que fiquei surpreso: achei que precisaria da minha ajuda para se livrar dessa... você REALMENTE se saiu bem da situação.

Shaoran lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, meio irritado, meio arrogante. Depois voltou seus olhos para o lampião que iluminava o interior da carruagem, falando:

- Eriol, você não toma jeito.

O outro apenas sorriu aquele sorriso irritante com o que o jovem conde já estava acostumado. Eriol Anthony Clover, o quinto marquês de Cloversfield. Eles dois se conheciam desde a infância, visto que as propriedades dos dois eram vizinhas. Apesar da diferença enorme de oito anos entre os rapazes, eles se tornaram grandes amigos, o que foi uma sorte para o jovem marquês, visto que Shaoran era muito rico. O pai de Eriol lapidara toda a fortuna da família em jogos de azar e deixou para o filho uma montanha de dívidas e um punhado de terras há muito não cultivadas. Agora o rapaz trabalhava febrilmente para recuperar o que perdera. Era uma tarefa difícil, mas ele, aos poucos, estava conseguindo. Eriol provavelmente estivera acertando os detalhes de um empréstimo quando encontrara lorde Mauden. Deixando essas lembranças de lado, Shaoran cruzou os braços e perguntou, com cinismo:

- Já que você é tão esperto, pode deduzir o que aconteceu?

Eriol fez cara de quem pensa em algo profundamente e então falou:

- Eu creio que o "senhor desonrando", de alguma forma, descobriu que a esposa iria traí-lo com um lorde muito rico... e pensou que poderia surpreendê-los. Em troca de seu silêncio e promessa que não iria abrir um processo embaraçoso na justiça, poderia facilmente extorquir algumas milhares de libras – ele se reclinou confortavelmente no banco e coçou o queixo, ainda sorrindo – Vejamos... ele pode ter sabido por um lacaio fiel de sua casa ou, até mesmo, quem sabe, poderia ter combinado com Lady Nobelli.

Shaoran sacudiu a cabeça, os lábios esticados em um sorriso forçado:

- Não! Não acredito nisso. Como a própria Agatha disse, 'ela tinha seus próprios negócios'!

Houve um pequeno silêncio e, repentinamente, um tremor sacudiu levemente seu corpo e ele abaixou a cabeça, rindo. Eriol levantou uma das sobrancelhas, perguntando:

- Qual é a graça?

- É que é tão absurda essa situação! Quase me envolvo com uma mulher que nada mais é do que uma cortesã da nobreza, que engana o marido, que descobre que é traído, mas que estava tentando tirar vantagem da infidelidade dela!!

- Espere um momento! Está querendo me dizer... que você não está nenhum um pouco chateado com essa história?!

- Sendo bem sincero... não! Quero dizer... não sentia nada mais que um desejo por ela, para começar... e acho que já estava desestimulado com a moça.

- Antes mesmo de começar o caso?! – perguntou Eriol, ligeiramente surpreso. Shaoran fez um muxoxo

- É... é que foi tão fácil! Quero dizer, eu mal a cortejei e ela se atirou nos meus braços. – ele suspirou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, num gesto muito casual – Assim, desse jeito, não tem nem graça.

O Marquês soltou uma risadinha debochada e disse:

- Não é a primeira vez que 'não tem graça', não é? É sempre assim: você enjoa fácil das mulheres. A única diferença no caso de Lady Nobelli é que você enjoou antes mesmo de se envolver!

Shaoran não respondeu. Na verdade, nada mais foi dito durante o resto do trajeto. O conde ia sério, pensando no que o amigo havia dito. Era verdade. Ele se cansava fácil demais, depressa demais, daquelas mulheres que pareciam ser tão excitantes, mas que, no fim, mostravam sempre a mesma coisa. Os mesmo jogos, os mesmo olhares... tudo igual, como se todas elas fossem uma pessoa só. E, no fim, só restavam mágoas da parte delas...

... e um imenso vazio da parte dele.

'

No dia seguinte, Shaoran estava tomando seu lauto café da manhã, ao mesmo tempo em que lia seu jornal, apoiado no bule de leite. Aquele era um hábito que desagradava sua mãe e seu pai não tolerava. Mas agora o velho conde estava morto e sua mãe limitava-se a olhar o ato com reprovação, então ele não se importava.

Passos apressados se aproximaram do salão e, sem ser anunciada, a irmã mais nova de Shaoran entrou ali. O rapaz sempre pensava que ela parecia levar os raios de sol aonde quer que ela fosse, mas, é claro ela jamais saberia disso. Ela sentou-se ao lado direito do irmão e o cumprimentou, animadamente:

- Bom dia, mano!

- Bom dia, Fuutie.

A garota fechou a cara e falou, aborrecida:

- Ai, mano! Você sabe que eu não gosto de ser chamada pelo meu nome do meio!

- Não sei por que, Fuutie! - ele falou indiferente, sem tirar os olhos do jornal – É um belo nome, que nossa mãe escolheu para você!

- Eu sei! – respondeu Fuutie, mal-humorada – Mas eu gosto mais de Sharisse. É mais inglês. Então, você poderia me chamar como eu gosto de ser chamada!

- Por mim, tudo bem, Fuutie!

A mocinha bufou e, com uma força desnecessária, começou a passar geléia em uma torrada. Shaoran riu consigo mesmo, pensando que era mesmo muito fácil tirar a irmã do sério. Fuutie estivera na Itália nos últimos dois anos estudando em um internato para moças e estava de volta há duas semanas e o irmão achava que ele tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido, afinal, atazanar a irmã mais nova era seu esporte favorito. Sharisse somente pensava na temporada de bailes e esperava ansiosamente seu próprio _debut_. Shaoran tinha absoluta certeza que a irmã seria um grande sucesso, apesar de não possuir uma beleza estonteante. Era pequenina e um pouco mais cheinha que as outras meninas, mas seu porte ainda assim era gracioso. Tinha grandes olhos castanhos e brilhantes, boca pequena e angelical, o nariz levemente adunco. Ele sempre a comparava com um anjinho barroco. Positivamente, seu jeito alegre de ser era o seu ponto forte, aliado a sua graça natural. Bonita sem ser exuberante, elegante sem ser frágil, simpática sem ser espalhafatosa. Tinha tudo na medida certa.

Ele a viu folhear a parte detrás do jornal. Ele pegou umas folhas previamente escolhidas deixadas em cima do assento da outra cadeira a seu lado e entregou a ela, dizendo:

- Já disse a você que não gosto que fiquem mexendo no meu jornal. Especialmente você, que deixa sempre tudo fora de ordem. Está aqui a sua preciosa "coluna social".

Sharisse pegou a coluna e agradeceu, sarcástica:

- Obrigada, Lionel.

Shaoran franziu a testa:

- Sharisse, você sabe que odeio o meu nome do meio, não sabe?!

- Aaah!! Agora eu sou Sharisse, não é?! – perguntou a menina, cinicamente – Viu o quanto é chato?!

- Mas a diferença, mocinha, é que odeio meu nome do meio e você simplesmente não gosta muito!

- Então façamos o seguinte: toda vez que você me chamar de Fuutie, eu te chamo de Lionel, certo?

Ele não respondeu e seguiu-se um silêncio amuado, quebrado apenas pelo titilar da porcelana. Alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu e um lacaio anunciou:

- A condessa de Lisbury e Lady Barker.

Tanto Shaoran quanto Sharisse se levantaram quando as duas mulheres entraram. A mais velha era alta, elegante de porte altivo. Os cabelos negros entremeados de fios brancos estavam presos em um belo penteado a moda oriental. Do mesmo estilo eram suas roupas finas e bem talhadas, que revelavam toda graça de seu corpo, apesar da idade. Seus olhos eram negros e fixos, mas havia certa tristeza neles. Os dois filhos cumprimentaram, ao mesmo tempo:

- Bom dia, mamãe.

- Bom dia, meus filhos. Espero que tenham tido uma boa noite de sono.

Os dois esperaram que ela e a outra mulher se sentassem para somente então fazerem o mesmo. Shaoran captou o olhar de reprovação ao jornal apoiado na jarra de porcelana e sufocou uma risadinha. Então cumprimentou:

- Bom dia para você também, Shiefa.

A moça sorriu:

- Obrigada, maninho.

Shiefa era a mais velha das quatro irmãs do conde. Era bem parecida com o irmão, com os mesmo cabelos castanhos volumosos e rebeldes, penteados em um coque simples. Os olhos também eram castanhos num formato que deixava a impressão que a moça era cínica o tempo todo, o que não era verdade. Também era alta, muito magra e graciosa. Usava um vestido preto que somente realçava a alvura da pele. Shiefa havia ficado viúva há quase quatro anos, mas como amara demais o marido, decidira que jamais se casaria de novo ou mesmo tiraria o luto. As outras irmãs de Shaoran, com exceção de Sharisse, eram mais velhas que ele e também estavam casadas.

Lady Barker pedira para voltar a morar com a família, já que não tivera herdeiros e sentia-se muito infeliz e solitária na casa que era de seu amado esposo... Shaoran, que adorava todas as irmãs, recebera-as de braços abertos.

Nesse momento Lady Barker ralhava com Sharisse por causa do jornal que, como o irmão, apoiara precariamente em cima da manteigueira.

- E por que o Shaoran pode?! – perguntou a mocinha, com um biquinho.

- Porque ele é o chefe da família – respondeu Shiefa, simplesmente.

- Isso é muito injusto! – reclamou, mas retirou o jornal de cima da mesa.

- Fuutie, comporte-se! – ralhou a mãe, severa. O uso do nome do meio dela só serviu para deixar a garota mais chateada, mas a senhora não notou – É assim que você agradece a sua irmã por ela estar nos ajudando com seu baile de debutantes? Lembre-se que hoje nós sairemos para comprar seu vestido.

Sharisse assentiu, porém de mau humor. Shaoran deu uma risadinha. A garota ouviu e tratou logo de pergunta, fingido meiguice:

- Você vai, não vai, Shaoran?

- Sharisse, eu não sei por que você insiste tanto...

- Porque você é meu único irmão e chefe da família. Você TEM que me apresentar à sociedade!

- Mas você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a esses bailes de debutantes. – replicou o rapaz, fingindo aborrecimento.

Desde que fora anunciado que os salões de Lisbury's House seriam abertos para seu baile, a irmã não parara de pegar no pé de Shaoran, insistindo que ele fosse. É claro que ele iria, embora realmente detestasse essas festas. Mas não custava nada irritar a irmã caçula!

- Naturalmente! Eu sei exatamente que tipo de festas aprecia, mano! – Comentou Sharisse, cinicamente.

- Sharisse Fuutie!! – exclamou a mãe, escandalizada – Você não deveria saber desse tipo de coisa!

- Mamãe, por favor! Eu estudei numa escola italiana! E havia meninas francesas também! E as aventuras que seus pais e irmãos passavam por causa de mulheres, festas estranhas e jogos de azar eram o segundo assunto preferido delas! E era impossível fazer aquelas garotas se calarem durante o chá!

- Então você deveria recolher seus ouvidos, fazer-se de surda e não comentar esse tipo de coisa, como uma verdadeira Lady!

Sharisse abriu a boca para replicar, mas pareceu lembrar-se de algo e voltou a pegar o jornal e o folheou. Antes que a mãe voltasse a brigar com ela, a garota disse:

- Por falar em "verdadeira Lady", eu queria fazer dois convites de última hora.

Shaoran rolou os olhos.

- Outros?! Ontem mesmo você fez quatro convites de última hora!

- E, na segunda, três! – completou a mãe, franzindo a testa – Acho que já é o suficiente, minha filha!!!

- Mas nós temos que convidar essas garotas! Elas apareceram essa semana e já são aclamadas como a sensação dessa temporada!

- Ah! Você esta falando das _'Nipon no hana'_? – perguntou Shiefa, que pouco falara até então – Aquelas garotas com as quais você conversou no baile da duquesa de Avondale?

Sharisse assentiu:

- Sim! Eu já as tinha visto em outro baile, porém não tive oportunidade de conversar com elas e confesso que achei que elas fossem como tantas outras debutantes: convencidas e sem graça! – ela juntou as mãos, rapidamente, animada – Mas mudei de opinião agora! Além de bonitas, elas são simpáticas e inteligentes!

- _Nipon no hana_? – estranhou Shaoran, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas – É japonês... o que significa?

- Algo como "flores japonesas" – Explicou Sharisse, fazendo um gesto de desdém com a mão – foi lorde Vésper, que era adido do consulado britânico no Japão, que deu esse apelido bobo a elas!

- Acho que é uma boa idéia convidar essas moças. – falou Lady Barker, retomando ao assunto – Ambas provem de excelentes famílias e são realmente encantadoras.

- Claro que são! – retrucou Sharisse, apaixonadamente. – Creio que já nos tornamos amigas! Afinal, temos algumas coisas em comum! Uma delas é que somos todas descendentes de famílias orientais.

- E quais são os nomes dessas garotas, afinal? – Perguntou Shaoran, sem muito interesse, com os olhos no jornal.

- Uma delas é Tomoyo Taylor, filha do garbosíssimo duque de Westay. É muito meiga e fofinha! Tem um retrato dela na coluna social. Vejam!

Quando Sharisse passou a folha de jornal para a mãe por cima da mesa, o rapaz viu de relance um desenho bem realístico de uma moça muito bonita, de feições delicadas.

- Infelizmente, não tem nenhuma foto da Sakura nessa edição.

- Sakura? – Repetiu a mãe, pensativa – Significa "flor de cerejeira", em japonês.

Sharisse deu com os ombros, num gesto muito seu.

- Que seja. Somente sei que Lady Sakura Avalon é linda! Por onde passa, deixa os homens hipnotizados. É graciosa, mas eu a acho um tanto séria... Lorde Vésper deu um apelido bobo só para ela, algo como "princesa do gelo", _Kori no hime_... tudo porque ela parece não se agradar de nenhum homem... dizem que ela já recusou dois pedidos de casamento... Shaoran, você está bem?

Shaoran estava como petrificado, a xícara suspensa no ar, com os olhos arregalados para o jornal, muito tenso. Ele parara de ouvir assim que a irmã aquelas três palavras... Lady Sakura Avalon...

... Avalon!

Lentamente, seu coração acelerou, tão alto que parecia um tambor. As lembranças de 17 anos antes, que há tanto tempo estavam no fundo da memória, voltaram a sua mente com a mesma velocidade de uma flecha acertando o alvo. Noire Lissé... a fuga... o assalto... o buraco de bala na testas dos bandidos... o duque de cara comprida... a linda mulher de olhos verdes... a mulher que lhe dera o pente que guardava até hoje e que, inconscientemente, tornara-se o modelo ideal de mulher que nunca conseguira encontrar em ninguém...

- Meu filho... você está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou a mãe, um pouco preocupada.

- Eu... eu... não, é que... eu estou bem. – Conseguiu, afinal, responder. Depois completou – É que faz muito tempo que não escuto esse nome.

- Que nome? - Perguntaram Sharisse e Lady Barker, ao mesmo tempo.

- Avalon.

- Você conhece a Sakura??!! – perguntou a irmã mais nova, intrigada.

- Não... mas... creio que conheci a mãe dela.

- Ah... espere um momento! – falou Shiefa, de repente, lembrando-se – Você não está falando daquela mulher que lhe deu aquele pente na França, está?!

- Que história é essa? – perguntou Sharisse com curiosidade

- Não é da sua conta! – Falou o rapaz depressa, mas sabia que a sua irmã mais velha não ia deixar aquela oportunidade de provocá-lo passar...

... não se decepcionou.

- Quando aconteceu, você havia nascido há poucos dias. Shaoran havia ido para a França, estudar num internato para garotos que tinha a reputação de utilizar métodos pesados de ensino. Ele fugiu uma noite, mas, no caminho, encontrou uma carruagem sendo assaltada. Ele ajudou os nobres a derrotarem os bandidos e, em troca, ganhou uma viagem de volta para Noire Lissé, o tal internato. Foi a tal Lady que ele ajudara que o convencera a voltar... e deu a ele aquele pente cravejado de esmeraldas.

- Ah!!! Eu conheço essa história!! – Sharisse abriu um enorme sorriso – Nossa irmã Fenmei costumava contar essa história para mim quando queríamos nos divertir! – o sorriso ficou malvado quando ela voltou seu olhar para o irmão – Ela me contou que, mesmo que ele tivesse levado a pior surra da vida dele do papai, quando voltou de férias para casa, ele vivia suspirando pelos cantos...

- "Lady Avalon é tão linda!' ou "Lady Avalon é a mulher mais incrível do mundo inteiro" ou ainda "Ninguém se compara a Lady Avalon" eram as frases preferidas dele. Durante os dois meses que ficou em casa, a cada cinco frases que ele dizia, o nome 'Avalon' era mencionado uma vez. – Completou Shiefa, com um trejeito maroto nos lábios. Suspirou de maneira saudosa e disse – Eu e as meninas tiramos muito sarro dele, na época! Bons tempos aqueles... e agora sei porque quando ouvi o sobrenome da _'Kori no hime'_ pela primeira vez, eu o achei familiar.

Shaoran nada falou, parte porque ouvir aquele nome tantos anos depois ainda lhe causava uma estranha comoção, parte porque estava encabulado. Aquele fora o momento de sua vida que suas irmãs mais gostavam de lembrar, com o intuito de deixá-lo sem graça. Shiefa, certa vez, chegara a insinuar que o garotinho estava apaixonado e ele cogitou seriamente a possibilidade. Porém, aos poucos, ele foi esquecendo, até que a imagem e o nome daquela bela mulher ocupassem um canto mais afastado de seu coração. Perguntou então a Sharisse, num tom que esperava que fosse indiferente:

- Como Lady Avalon é?

- Você quer dizer fisicamente, não? Bom, ela é mais alta que eu um palmo. É magra e elegante. Seus cabelos são ondulados, cor de cera de abelha, lindos, em minha opinião, mas são seus olhos que fascinam: verdes! A comparação óbvia seria a duas esmeraldas reluzentes. – terminou Sharisse, em tom de troça.

- Pelo que você descreve, ela é muito parecida com a mãe dela... – falou Shaoran, mais para si mesmo.

- É você quem está dizendo que a SUA Lady Avalon é a mãe da minha amiga Sakura. – pontuou a irmã, seca.

- Mas poderia ser, não é? – perguntou ele, no mesmo tom da irmã, embora dentro de si sentisse uma estranha excitação se avolumando – Avalon não é um nome muito comum na Inglaterra.

- Mas muitíssimo comum na França e Sakura é francesa! Sabe... isso é tudo que sei dela, além do fato que sua mãe era Japonesa. Ela não fala muito de si e é constantemente distante. Consegue rechaçar os homens mais insistentes apenas com um olhar. Vê-la sorrindo largamente é uma raridade e ninguém nunca a viu gargalhar. Por isso ela é chamada de 'Kori no Hime'.

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos. Shaoran sentiu que a explicação da irmã só serviu para aumentar aquela agitação que fazia seu coração bater mais forte e mirou, pensativo, Shiefa brincar em silêncio com os restos de bacon com ovos em seu prato. A condessa também parecia emersa em seus pensamentos, com um olhar triste e distante. Sharisse aproveitava a distração da mãe (que vinha implicando com a mocinha, desde que está chegara em casa, que ela estava cheinha demais para os 'padrões londrinos') e comia umas torradas a mais. Quando finalmente deu-se por satisfeita, ela voltou a perguntar:

- E então? Eu posso convidá-las?

- Quanto a Lady Taylor, por mim, não há problema, mas não sei sobre Lady Avalon. – falou a mãe, olhando para o filho. Lembrava-se muito bem da fase 'Lady Avalon'. A seus olhos, o filho ficara obcecado por aquela mulher e ainda se lembrava de tê-lo visto, em várias ocasiões, pelos cantos, olhando fixamente para o além, apertando aquele pente contra o peito... dera graças aos céus quando ele finalmente deixou para atrás aquela história... Agora, porém, havia outra Avalon no caminho, que poderia impingir mais dor e sofrimento a ele... ninguém havia dito que elas poderiam ser realmente parentes, mãe e filha, mas ela tinha uma impressão ruim daquele nome... como se ele fosse sinônimo de tristeza. E tristeza era a última coisa que desejaria para o filho, que já passara por muitas situações terríveis...

- Não dá, mamãe. Aquelas duas só andam grudadas. Só confirmam presença em uma festa se a outra também for convidada.

- Então, é melhor...

- Pode convidar as duas! – Falou Shaoran, de repente, levantando-se da mesa. E completou – E não se preocupe! Com certeza, eu estarei presente!

Dito isso, ele saiu, deixando as três mulheres estarrecidas. Sharisse, depois de se recuperar, virou-se para mãe e disse, com sarcasmo:

- Só porque vou convidar Lady Avalon, ele disse que vai participar do baile! Se eu soubesse, teria dito o nome dela antes e teria poupado muito do tempo que gastei tentando convencê-lo. – ela se levantou, pegou mais uma torrada e finalizou – Essa tal de Lady Avalon deve ter sido MESMO muito especial!

E também saiu da sala. A mãe, que voltara a pensar profundamente, soltou um longo suspiro e disse:

- É... muito especial...

Shiefa apenas assentiu, tomando o último gole de café da sua xícara.

'

- Shaoran, você tem mesmo certeza que está bem, não é? – perguntou Eriol, naquela mesma noite, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável no assento da carruagem, ao mesmo tempo em que fitava intensamente o rosto do amigo.

- Pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora, estou ótimo! – respondeu o rapaz, irritado.

Já estava cansado de responder aquela pergunta. Primeiro foi a família, depois no clube, onde passara a tarde toda e agora era o seu melhor amigo. Tudo por causa de seu súbito interesse em bailes de debutantes. Era bem verdade que antes nunca mostrara um único interesse em debutantes desajeitadas e, como alguns diziam, 'ainda cheirando a leite', mas não era preciso todo aquele alarde a sua sanidade só por que ele andara perguntando a todos qual seria o baile daquela noite. O garçom do clube chegara a insinuar que já havia bebido demais! Os amigos nem tão chegados caçoaram dele, perguntando se ele já estava cansado das aventuras amorosas, que eram bem conhecidas, e que ele finalmente estava pensando em se aquietar. E havia certo tom de maldade naquelas vozes, pois, no fundo, muitos tinham inveja dele.

Shaoran herdara o título com apenas 24 anos, mas já era bem conhecido antes disso. Ninguém mentiria ao dizer que ele era um rapaz bastante namorador. Mas, como Eriol havia dito antes, ele se cansava fácil das mulheres com as quais se envolvia, deixando muitas lágrimas pelo caminho e alguns maridos realmente furiosos. Ele somente se envolvia com mulheres casadas, por julgar assim ser um modo seguro de se divertir sem compromissos. Mas, vez ou outra, os maridos se recusavam a fechar os olhos e desafiavam-no para um duelo. E logo ele ficou famoso por outro motivo: sua excelente pontaria.

Apesar de a rainha Vitória ter proibido terminantemente duelos ao amanhecer, o tão tradicional jeito dos homens 'lavarem sua honra', ainda perpetuava, às escondidas. Shaoran ainda tentava apaziguar as coisas de um modo mais 'aceitável', dialogando. Mas, por algum motivo, os tais maridos ficavam ainda mais furiosos. Talvez fossem as palavras sarcásticas que eles usavam que causavam tanta raiva, mas, fosse o que fosse, a verdade era que Eriol sempre era chamado para ser o padrinho do jovem conde e, ao amanhecer, ele e algum outro coitado poderiam ser vistos nas profundezas de algum parque da cidade, costa a costa, prontos para iniciar a peleja. Dez passos depois, dada a ordem de virar e atirar, Shaoran sempre era o mais rápido: sua pontaria e rapidez eram incríveis. Bom jogador como era, ele sempre acertava de raspão, o suficiente apenas para causar um arranhão. E o marido era obrigado a engolir a raiva e o orgulho... era isso ou arriscar-se a levar outro tiro e ficar com o braço numa tipóia por dias sem fim.

A incrível mira provinha um treinamento árduo... treinamento que já durava exatos 17 anos, logo após o dia da sua fuga e tão logo descobrira o estandarte de tiros em Noire Lissé. Hoje em dia poderia acertar em um alvo a quinhentos metros de distância... era realmente muito bom.

Também era um excelente esgrimista, embora devesse essa habilidade à insistência do pai, ele próprio um mestre-espadachim. Hábil cavaleiro, um ótimo jogador de cartas... tinha um estranho carisma e charme que pareciam hipnotizar qualquer um... é claro que tantas qualidades despertam inveja, mesmo naqueles que, superficialmente, o admiravam...

Era por isso que vê-lo tão confuso e... vulnerável, perguntando sobre bailes de debutantes despertassem tanta maldade... e ele bem sabia disso, mas não deixava de sentir irritação...

No caso de Eriol era diferente, mas era somente porque não gostava de ver o amigo preocupado com ele. Embora quisesse falar porque estava tão inquieto aquele dia, algo o impedia. Talvez porque soubesse que o marquês caçoaria dele também. Ele próprio contara seu caso de 'paixão platônica da pré-pré-adolescência' e o outro rira muito... mas, também sabia que aquela sua obsessão por Lady Avalon sempre fora motivo de preocupação da sua família e do seu melhor amigo... vira tal sentimento no rosto da mãe no café da manhã e tivera que sair de casa. Sabia que, se ficasse perto da mãe, esta tentaria convencê-lo a não convidar a tal '_kori no hime_' para o baile. Em outras situações, ele até concordaria em escutar mãe e fazer o que ela acharia que fosse melhor...

Contudo, ele não podia deixar para trás. Lady Avalon era como um fantasma, que assombrara uma parte de sua infância e que fora embora... mas que agora estava de volta. Havia tantas perguntas a serem feitas. Se aquela realmente fosse a filha dela... ele simplesmente tinha que saber!

- Não sei por que você insistiu tanto em ir ao baile de Lady Denver – Eriol falou, tirando Shaoran de seus devaneios – É bom você tomar cuidado! Todo mundo dos círculos mais altos estão falando em seu súbito interesse em meninas puras e virginais! Estão achando que você está procurando uma esposa e aposto que a mãe da moça acha que você está de olho na filha dela!

Shaoran sofreu um estremecimento involuntário e falou:

- Por Deus, não! Não seria Ariella Denver aquela que chamam de 'vela de sete dias' lá no _White's_??

Eriol torceu a boca, num gesto que indicava todo o seu desprezo por tal comentário maldoso

- É ela sim... é uma moça muito simpática, mas não é nada bonita, odeio admitir!

- Estou quase me arrependendo de estar indo... acho que só posso estar ficando louco! – falou Shaoran, de olhos fechados, sem se dirigir a ninguém em particular

- Falar sozinho é primeiro sinal de loucura! Se quiser, em vez de irmos para o baile de Lady Denver, poderíamos ir direto para o médico! – comentou Eriol, sempre disposto a dar uma força nos momentos certos.

Shaoran lançou-lhe um olhar de 'cala a boca que senão nunca mais falo com você' e voltou a fechar os olhos. Eriol rolou os olhos e ajeitou seus óculos de aro fino no rosto. O jovem conde estava quase arrependido de ter convidado Eriol para ir com ele, mas a verdade era que sempre estavam juntos e achava que seria menos suspeito se os dois aparecessem na festa. Infelizmente, isso não se confirmou quando, minutos depois, eles apearam em frente à porta de _Denver Manor_. Muitos dos convidados que esperavam ser recepcionados pelos anfitriões olharam para os rapazes como se eles fossem dois seres de outro mundo. Talvez, se duas múmias egípcias tivessem aparecido no lugar deles, causassem menos impacto. Ótimo, Shaoran suspirou, conformando-se, mas seria bem pior se Eriol não estivesse ali para lhe dar apoio moral. Quando Lady Denver-mãe olhou os rapazes, suas pupilas ficaram do tamanho de moedinhas de um _Penny_. Ela não perdeu tempo:

- Meu caro conde Lisbury! Não sabe o quanto estou lisonjeada com sua presença! Mandei o convite a sua caríssima irmã, mas nunca pensei que você pudesse vir! – seu sorriso era tão largo que ele pode contar cada dente cor de pérola que ela tinha – Não há palavras para descrever minha imensa alegria!! E ainda trouxe consigo o esquivo marquês de Cloversfield. É realmente uma grande sorte! Creio que não conheçam minha filha...

Foi a vez de Eriol lançar um olhar significativo para o outro que dizia, com todas as letras 'eu bem que avisei', enquanto uma mocinha se aproximava, fazendo uma mesura levemente desajeitada. Era muito gordinha e seu rosto não era de forma alguma bonito, mas ela exibia um sorriso confiante e havia um brilho em seu olhar que tornavam a moça muito simpática, exatamente como Eriol descrevera. Com desembaraço, ela falou:

- Sinto-me extremamente honrada por tão ilustres cavalheiros terem a gentileza de comparecerem em meu baile! Espero que fiquem a vontade e se divirtam em minha casa.

Shaoran ficou tocado pelas palavras sinceras da garota e levou a mão da moça aos lábios, porém sem beijá-la. Então falou, cortesmente:

- Espero poder tem o prazer de dançar uma quadrilha com a senhorita.

Ela apenas sorriu com suavidade e virou-se para o marquês que estava esperando a sua vez de cumprimentá-la. Logo após, Eriol se juntou ao amigo, a quem deu um puxão no braço e falou, levemente irônico:

- Cuidado, meu amigo! Tenho certeza que, por mais que Lady Ariella seja simpática, ela não é o seu ideal de esposa perfeita. A mãe dela, creio eu, já está imaginando como a filha ficará ostentando aquele famoso colar de brilhantes que está na sua família há anos.

Outro estremecimento involuntário e Shaoran se misturou as outras pessoas. A maioria, ele notou, eram nobres senhoras que traziam suas filhas para o baile. Haviam também alguns cavalheiros muito novos, que pensavam apenas em bebidas, mulheres e roupas, os famosos "almofadinhas", que Shaoran tanto desprezava, apesar de já ter sido um, alguns anos antes. E havia, é claro, as debutantes em si, todas muito novas e pequeninas, em sua opinião... todas olhando para ele com aquela inocente admiração adolescente, que beirava a uma suave paixão juvenil... ele não sabia muito bem como colocar em palavras, mas era o que sentia. E ele certamente, não poderia culpá-las: eles eram os únicos homens naquela casa que talvez valessem a pena de lançar um segundo, um terceiro e um quarto olhar, pela elegância, pela evidente nobreza e, obviamente, pelo título que eles carregavam. Um conde rico e um nobre marquês. Embora Eriol não fosse rico, todos o tinha em alta conta, não somente pelo título elevado, mas também porque ele era um homem difícil de se ignorar. Um pouco mais alto que o conde, possuía um charme extremamente cativante. Seus cabelos eram escuros, tão escuros que chegavam a possuir um certo reflexo azulado e, ainda por cima, eram compridos e lisos, sempre presos por um pequeno laço solto na nuca. Era um penteado considerado fora de moda, mas ainda causava sensação, principalmente nas mulheres. E junte isso ao olhar profundo, que parecia penetrar além da pele, lendo nas entranhas, mas que, ao mesmo tempo passava uma grande serenidade. A fronte alta denunciava grande inteligência e o corpo, anos e anos de muito pugilismo e esgrima. Neste último esporte, ele era o melhor. Shaoran nunca o derrotara em uma luta limpa. Só conseguia vencê-lo quando pegava sua inseparável pistola e atirava na lâmina, quebrando-a. Eriol ria com sarcasmo e dizia que aquele era o jeito mais original com o que alguém o vencia. E o único jeito também.

Depois de falar com várias mães que tentavam empurrar suas filhas para os braços dos dois ilustres rapazes, eles finalmente chegaram ao salão principal, que estava apinhado de gente. Nem mesmo fato de todos os janelões estarem abertos e correr uma leve brisa gelada anuviavam o grande calor resultante do amontoado de pessoas, que ou dançavam a animada quadrilha que a orquestra tocava, ou simplesmente ficavam nos cantos, conversando. Eles zanzavam pelos cantos dos salões, cumprimentando pessoas aqui e ali, esquivando-se de jovens tímidas e esperançosas. Eriol apenas seguia o amigo, calado, olhando-o de soslaio. Ele tinha certeza que algo havia acontecido ao jovem conde para que ele preferisse aquele baile a uma noite agitada e nada convencional em alguma casa de costumes, tão em moda. Mas não o forçaria a falar... Shaoran era seu melhor amigo e o conhecia desde pequeno... certamente, quando chegasse a hora, ele falaria o que estava incomodando-o...

Enquanto isso, Shaoran apenas andava, em círculos, atento, procurando... ele tinha certeza que era ali o lugar... quando passara a tarde inteira no clube perguntara aos presentes sobre os bailes, ouvindo piadinhas e pilherias, estivera também atento àquela palavrainha mágica... Avalon... aquela terrível espera, o horrível desapontamento de ter pensado ouvir aquele nome somente para saber ter-se enganado depois... a curiosidade esmagando-o a ponto de quase derrubar seu orgulho e perguntar diretamente onde estaria aquela noite... até que alguém finalmente comentara sobre ela e sua amiga, Lady Taylor... 'Elas estarão no Baile de Ariella Denver' alguém disse... "E eu também", Shaoran pensou, triunfante!

Mas agora começava a ficar terrivelmente desapontado. Não as via em lugar nenhum. E sabia disso porque não via Lady Taylor em lugar algum e, pelo que Sharisse comentara, elas não se desgrudavam! Então, o que acontecera? Estariam elas atrasadas? Ou então... será que haviam se enganado no clube e elas estariam em outro baile agora? A frustração começava a tomar conta dele e recomeçou a andar, sequer notando que Eriol havia ficado para trás, preso em uma conversa com um velho amigo de seu pai. Andou, desviando das pessoas, sentindo o calor do salão sufocar-lhe, a música insuportavelmente alta em seus ouvidos. Decidido a sair dali, deu meia volta e deu de cara com sua irmã mais nova. Sharisse arregalou os olhos, aturdida por alguns instantes e então perguntou:

- Shaoran... o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele ficou sem saber o que responder, confuso. Metade dele ainda frustrado por não vê-la... a outra metade frustrado por se sentir como um colegial pego fazendo uma traquinagem. Ele tentava encontrar uma resposta convincente quando viu a surpresa de tê-lo encontrado naquele lugar ser substituído pela compreensão e o aturdimento por entender a situação. Ela abriu um sorriso de quem não consegue acreditar no que está presenciando e falou, olhando fixamente para ele:

- Eu... não posso acreditar... você está aqui... por causa... dela...? – ele nada respondeu e ela levou uma das mãos enluvadas à boca – Não... consigo acreditar... você... não resistiu a curiosidade, não é?

Subitamente, ele sentiu as faces corarem. Ele estava vermelho!! Há quanto tento ele não ficava tão sem graça em sua vida! Pensou em mentir, pensou em dizer que viera apenas "treinar" para que não desse vexame no baile dela... mas as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram:

- Mas, pelo visto, me enganei...

Ela soltou um ronco de riso mal-contido e disse, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas:

- Shaoran, seu estúpido! Você está certo, só que elas acabaram de chegar...

Mal ela disse isso, ouviu-se uma comoção perto da porta do salão. Pessoas apontavam para certa direção e todos os homens presentes no local ajeitaram suas gravatas. Só poderiam ser elas. Movido pela excitação e pelo seu coração que batia a mil, ele deixou a irmã ali e começou a caminhar lentamente até mais perto, embrenhando-se na multidão. Pensou ter escutado a irmã lhe chamando, mas nem ligou apenas continuou avançando, desculpando-se quando esbarrava em alguém sem querer...

Finalmente se aproximou o suficiente, mas havia muitas pessoas ao redor delas, provando o quanto elas eram populares...

Repentinamente, talvez exatamente como Moisés abrira o mar vermelho, as pessoas se afastaram para os lados, a fim de permitir passagem para duas moças estonteantes. Uma delas era morena, com olhos bondosos e sorriso doce, mas Shaoran mal notou isso. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para a outra mulher...

O tempo subitamente parou. Tudo ficou escuro e silencioso. Somente existia ela. Linda como nenhuma outra mulher conseguia ser. Perfeita não era um termo acertado para descrevê-la. Não existiam palavras que pudessem expor aquilo que ele sentiu ao exato momento em que a viu. Ela era parecidíssima com sua mãe, poderiam ser irmãs gêmeas, talvez a mesma pessoa... mas ele sentia que ela era muito mais bonita, muito mais... que palavras poderiam ser adequadas para aquele maravilhoso ser que parecia tão irreal? Então, como um raio fulgurante, o olhar dela o atingiu, aquele mesmo olhar hipnótico e cheio de força... e ele sentiu alguma coisa fluir de seu coração, algo como aquilo que sentira quando era um menino de 8 anos, que estivera adormecido durante tantos anos em seu coração e agora despertava... e evoluía para muito maior, que inflamava como fogo pelo seu corpo, de dentro até os poros da sua pele, querendo desesperadamente sair e tomar conta daquele salão, do mundo inteiro...

Havia acontecido... ele não havia se dado conta ainda, mas daria, dali a alguns minutos, quando finalmente se acalmasse... havia acontecido...

...havia se apaixonado.

'

Fim do segundo capítulo.

E então gente, vocês gostaram? Eu espero que sim...

Nossa... como o tempo passa rápido... 17 anos! O Shaoran virou gente e ficou importante... um tanto quanto namorador, mas fazer o que... o mundo não é perfeito:)

Vocês já devem ter reparado que a história gira em torno dele, né? É por isso que a fica é Sh S... nada contra, porém a maioria das fics que eu li de SCC é em torno da Sakura e eu quis fazer diferente. Eventualmente, ela vai ocupar um papel muito importante (ou será que já ocupou?) na trama e vai aparecer, mas por enquanto, o show é todo dele!!

Eu comentei atualização passada que eu havia mudado alguns nomes e sobrenomes, não foi? Pois bem ,agora vocês percebem o quanto eu mudei... mas entendam que eu não mudei completamente o nome deles... como assim? Bom, é o seguinte: quem já teve curiosidade de procurar SCC em outros países deve ter percebido que os nomes foram alterados (por qual a razão eu não sei)... eu me aproveitei disso e utilizei esses nomes para dar um ar "europeu" na fic... eis ai alguns nomes que apareceram já:

Shaoran Lionel (SCC em francês). O sobrenome do Shaoran foi um dos únicos que foi inventado.

Tomoyo Daidouji "Madison" Taylor (SCC em inglês)

Sakura Kinomoto Sakura Avalon (SCC em inglês)

Eriol Anthony (SCC em francês). O sobrenome do Eriol também foi inventado.

Quanto as irmãs do Shaoran, eu decidi manter o nome "original" delas ("original" porque, na realidade, há muita discordância nas informações da internet sobre elas, por isso, manti os nomes que mais frequentemente aparecem nas fics e nas páginas de informações) e adicionel um nome inglês para cada uma. Fuutie é Sharisse Fuutie Lisbury e Shiefa é Anne Shiefa Barker. As outra serão nomeadas quando aparecerem (se aparecerem... :) )

Agora, algumas notas culturais:

_Câmara dos Lordes: _Parte do parlamento Inglês. Em uma análise comparativa, a Câmara dos lordes corresponderia a Câmara dos deputados, só que com mais importância e onde os cargos são passados de pai para filho com o título.

_Bond Street: _Uma rua muito famosa de Londres onde se podia encontrar os mais variados artigos pessoais, desde vestidos e acessórios, até jóias. Era freqüentado apenas por aqueles que podiam pagar pelos preços absurdos, ou seja, somente nobres endinheirados, comerciantes e fazendeiros ricos ali compravam.

_Drury Lane Theatre: _Teatro Londrino, muito antigo em que os lordes assistiam as mais variadas peças encenadas por lindas atrizes.

_Debut: _Debutar era como as garotas oficialmente entravam na sociedade. Durante a temporada, meninas de 16 a 18 anos era levadas por seus pais ou acompanhantes (Chaperon) a diversos bailes, saraus e chás da tarde. O grande propósito do debut é fazer com que as meninas se casassem com o melhor partido, o mais rápido possível.

_White's Club: _Clube exclusivo para cavalheiros, que ali se reuniam para os mais diversos assuntos ou simplesmente para passar o tempo.

Só uma coisinha: essas notas culturais são para elucidar possíveis dúvidas. Pode ser que você saiba os significados dos termos e lugares, porém tem muita gente que não sabe. Afinal, ninguém nasce sabendo! outra coisa: se alguém achar que a informação que eu dei está incompleta ou equivocada, pode fazer seus comentários por reviews e e-mails...

Por falar em reviews, gostaria de agradecer a _Cycy, gabii_ (pelos três reviews), _Yu207, Musette Fujiwara, Sakura Lindah, Vanessa Li, Saky-Li, Hyuuga Mitha, Isabella-Chan, Katryna Greenleaf Black_ (sem probelmas!), _Mimica Chan_ (¬¬"),_Maríllya, Sango, Pri-chan e Hanna-chan_. Quanto as perguntas "meu Deus! Quem é essa mulher?! Aonde ela foi?! O que aconteceu com o Shaoran?!"... bem... espero que elas tenha sido respondidas (ou não!) e que agora vocês tenha muito mais perguntas e, com isso, possam me mandar muitas reviews... muitas MESMO!

E por último, mas não menos importante, quero agradecer de coração e alma a minha revisora "quebra-galho" Yoruki Hiiragizawa, pelas correções deste capítulo e pela sugestão do título. Te adoro, amiga!

E agora, fico por aqui...

Até um dia qualquer...

Cherry hi


	3. Cap 3 A última dança

Olá, pessoas!

Nada de enrolação. Boa leitura.

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência**.

* * *

Cap 3 - **A última dança **

Escrito por: **Cherry hi **

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa **

'

Ele saiu. Precisava tomar ar. Não somente porque o salão estava abafado, mas também porque haviam lhe roubado todo o ar dos pulmões. Seu ar, sua sanidade...

... seu coração.

Lembrar do olhar que recebera poucos instantes antes foi o suficiente para sentir todo o seu corpo esquentar. Sentindo-se inquieto, inseguro com o rumo que sua mente tomava, ele adentrou nos famosos jardins de Lady Denver. Parou perto da fonte, onde um cupido, ironicamente, jorrava água da ponta de sua flecha para uma bacia de pedra. Havia um banco ali, de costas para um arbusto milimetricamente podado em formato retangular, de onde algumas rosas brancas foram cuidadosamente posicionadas. Por essas e outras que Lady Denver era uma perfeccionista conhecida.

Como se suas pernas não o agüentassem, ele se deixou cair no banco frio de pedra. E ali ficou, por muito tempo... tentando raciocinar com clareza... ou, pelo menos, tentando apagar aquela visão de sua cabeça... embora lhe parecesse impossível.

Tudo que podia recordar era a beleza estonteante os cabelos claros, com mechas caprichosamente onduladas, presos em um lindo penteado da última moda; o vestido branco, entremeado de pequenas pedrinhas de strass, acentuava as curvas perfeitas do corpo da menina que acabava de entrar no mundo dos adultos. Porém, o porte lembrava uma princesa que já adentrara milhares de salões de bailes, mirando tudo e todos com superioridade... com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes. Fuutie estava errada. Não eram simplesmente duas esmeraldas reluzentes. Ele não conhecia nenhuma palavra que pudesse adequadamente descrever a fascinação que aqueles orbes cintilantes tiveram sobre ele. Talvez apenas Shakespeare pudesse tivesse o poder de traduzir em versos aquele imenso sentimento novo e avassalador que o invadia. Quem sabe, se ele procurasse na vasta biblioteca de seu pai, ele encontrasse algum soneto do nobre poeta inglês que exprimisse tais sensações...

Perdido em seus pensamentos, nem notou a aproximação de uma jovem que vinha caminhando calmamente pelo gramado.

- Boa noite.

Levou um susto. Com o coração disparado, pensou ser ela, na fração de segundo que levou ao virar-se em direção da voz, mas relaxou: Não era Lady Avalon, e sim sua amiga, Lady Taylor, pelo que Fuutie lhe falara. Embora ainda bastante confuso, encontrou voz e serenidade para responder ao cumprimento, com polidez:

- Boa noite, Milady.

Ela alargou seu sorriso doce um pouco e se aproximou. À luz de uma lanterna chinesa próxima, ele notou que ela era realmente muito bonita. Seus olhos eram de um azul que lembravam o céu do crepúsculo e a pele era branca como leite, dando-lhe uma palidez - que por pouco não se passava por doentia - que apresentava um contraste espetacular com seus cabelos negros, de reflexos acinzentados. Lábios avermelhados, nariz reto e suave, queixo um pouco proeminente, com uma pequena covinha. Era magra, porém tinha um aspecto mais delgado, frágil, com seu vestido prateado e rodado. Lembrava uma flor muitíssimo delicada exposta ao vento frio e rude do inverno...

- O que faz aqui sozinho, Milorde? – ela perguntou, sem rodeios. Sua voz era muito agradável e musical.

- O calor do salão pode ser muito sufocante para alguém que não está muito acostumado. – ele respondeu, evasivo.

A moça soltou uma risadinha agradável.

- Milorde não parece ser alguém que está desacostumado com enormes salões apinhados de gente. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente admirado e ela levou uma das mãos a boca, falando em tom de desculpa – Sinto muito, não tinha a intenção de ser insolente.

- Não se preocupe, não foi. O que acontece é que fiquei apenas surpreso, pois a senhorita não parece ser do tipo que costuma criticar desconhecidos. – calou-se por um instante e, notando que ela parecia um pouco desconfortável perguntou – Milady também estava achando o salão abafado demais?

- Não exatamente. – ela corou um pouco, colorindo seu rosto com o tom do sol que desponta no horizonte – Parece que tenho um admirador que é deveras insistente. Pode parecer crueldade minha dizer isto, mas ele já estava ficando cansativo... pedi que ele fosse pegar um refresco para mim... e fugi para cá.

Shaoran achou graça

- Então, Milady pode contar com a minha discrição.

- Será que posso lhe fazer companhia por alguns instantes? – ele lhe lançou um olhar estranho, mas que ela logo entendeu do que se tratava e tratou de tranqüilizá-lo – Não se preocupe, Milorde: o senhor não estará colocando minha reputação em risco, eu lhe garanto.

Geralmente, o conde pensaria duas vezes, até três, antes de fazer alguma coisa que pudesse levemente comprometer a sua própria reputação de solteirão inveterado... contudo, aquela moça lhe conferia uma estranha confiança, que o fez dizer:

- Não vejo por que não.

Ele levantou-se e esperou a mocinha se acomodar no banco para poder sentar outra vez. Após alguns instantes em silêncio, ela falou:

- Creio que não nos apresentamos, embora, no meu caso, seja desnecessário. Sei exatamente quem o senhor é: o afamado Conde de Lisbury.

- Pois que estranha coincidência. Também sei quem Milady é: a muito bem falada Lady Tomoyo Taylor.

Ela piscou, surpresa

- Que coisa estranha. É surpreendente que o senhor saiba meu primeiro nome. As pessoas costumam me chamar de Madson Taylor. – ela o fitou com redobrado interesse e então, alargou o sorriso – Com certeza, foi Sharisse quem já falou de mim. Ela é uma garota muito boazinha.

Shaoran sorriu, involuntariamente e falou, distraído

- É sim... – só então notou o que falara e pigarreou, recobrando a seriedade – Não diga a ela que eu falei isso, por favor.

Ela soltou uma risada gostosa, tapando os lábios com um leque que carregava em sua mão.

- Claro que não. Sabe... ela nós convidou, isto é, a mim e a Sakura, ou melhor, lady Avalon... – o coração dele pareceu descer até a boca do estômago e voltar ao escutar aquele nome - ...para seu _Debut_. Ficamos muito felizes. Com certeza, compareceremos.

Ao receber a confirmação de que ela iria ao baile de sua irmã e que, provavelmente, ele iria vê-la outra vez, fez com que ele sentisse o coração saltar, desta vez, até a sua boca. Lady Taylor notou o desconforto dele e, durante algum tempo, ficou bastante interessada no fiozinho de prata que a água parecia formar enquanto jorrava da fonte. Ouviu-o suspirar levemente e então falou, com inacreditável franqueza:

- Ela costuma causar esse tipo de efeito nos homens.

Foi tão surpreendente aquela frase que ele realmente estava sendo sincero quando perguntou:

- Quem?!

- A Sakura... Desculpe-me... Lady Avalon.

Shaoran foi incapaz de articular qualquer palavra, tamanho era seu aturdimento. Finalmente encontrou voz e presença de espírito para falar algo conivente:

- E Milady costuma causar essa surpresa nas pessoas, com sua franqueza?

- Com as pessoas com quem simpatizo, sim. Mas, geralmente, sou bastante eloqüente em minhas respostas ácidas. – ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos e ele viu que ali não havia nenhuma sensualidade ou provocação: na verdade, era a primeira vez que uma mulher (sem ser de sua própria família) lhe olhava diretamente daquela forma limpa – Estou falando isso porque sei o quanto a beleza de Lady Avalon é... perturbadora.

Perturbadora era a franqueza e o grande senso de observação que aquela adolescente tinha. Mas não comentou sobre isso. Limitou-se a perguntar, sedento por saber mais sobre ela, a boca um tanto seca:

- Conhece Lady Avalon há muito tempo?

- Pode-se dizer que sim... – ela respondeu, enigmaticamente – A conheci quando eu tinha uns oito anos... convivemos bastante... ela parece uma pessoa gelada ao primeiro olhar, mas muito doce com a convivência.

Uma brisa leve soprou, fazendo as mechas da garota balançarem com suavidade. Algumas folhas secas desprenderam-se de um arbusto alto e caíram na bacia de pedra, ondulando com o vai e vem da água que jorrava do cupido.

- ...E... e a mãe dela? – perguntou ele, com certo vagar – Chegou a conhecê-la?

Tomoyo olhou-o com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu identificar, na penumbra. E respondeu:

- Não. Sakura contou-me que sua mãe morreu há mais de dez anos.

Shaoran sentiu o coração se apertar. A Lady Avalon do passado havia sido muito especial para ele. Como um salva-vidas, um alento, um sonho bom entremeado numa noite inteira de pesadelos. E agora a lembrança era somente isso: uma lembrança. Nunca mais veria aquela lady Avalon outra vez.

- Eu sinto muito em saber disso! – ele falou, a voz baixa – Eu... eu a conheci há muitos anos.

Lady Taylor franziu a testa delicadamente.

- Não foi muito delicado de minha parte ter-lhe dado a notícia tão bruscamente – retrucou, com a voz mais suave que um murmúrio – Se soubesse, teria sido...

- Não precisa desculpar-se, Lady Taylor. – apressou-se em dizer o rapaz. Depois continuou – Eu tinha oito anos quando a conheci, em uma situação deveras estranha – sorriu – na época, achei que ela era a mulher mais bela do mundo.

Tomoyo sorriu, um sorriso estranho. Aquela garota _**era**_ um pouco estranha.

- Suponho mesmo que tenha sido.

- Sua amiga é muitíssimo parecida com ela. – ele disse, o coração disparando somente por estar falando dela – Embora a tenha visto somente uma vez e a imagem dela tenha se desgastado em minha memória com a passagem dos anos, acredito que, se as duas tivessem a mesma idade hoje, elas poderiam se passar por gêmeas.

Lady Taylor abriu a boca para retrucar, porém outra voz se fez ouvir:

- Finalmente achei você, Shaoran.

Os dois se viraram na direção que a voz viera e o conde reconheceu, com alívio, Eriol.

Somente quando o jovem marquês se aproximou é que notou que o amigo estava acompanhado. Os dois se levantaram e o que se seguiu foi um silêncio um tanto embaraçoso. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Eriol fez uma mesura para a garota e falou, galante:

- Creio que milady só pode ser Lady Taylor. Como ainda não tive o prazer de ser devidamente apresentado, ousar-me-ei em fazê-lo. Sou Eriol Anthony de Clover, Marquês de Cloversfield.

Os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam, divertidos, enquanto ela estendia a mão para o rapaz

- É um grande prazer conhecê-lo, Alteza. – depois que o marquês levou sua mãos aos lábios, ela curvou-se para Shaoran, falando – Também fico muito honrada em conhecê-lo, senhor conde. Agora, se me derem licença, preciso voltar para o salão. Devem estar sentindo a minha falta.

- É verdade, Milady. Enquanto me dirigia para cá, encontrei um pobre rapaz que segurava um copo de limonada, procurando aflitíssimo pela senhorita.

Embora seu tom de voz fosse agradável, seus olhos azuis revelavam certo desagrado. Ela percebeu, porém nada falou, limitando-se a curvar-se para os rapazes e ir-se, a silhueta delgada logo desaparecendo na escuridão. Shaoran suspirou:

- Você foi um pouco duro com ela, Eriol.

O marquês fez um gesto de desdém e sentou-se no banco

- Lady Taylor é muito bonita e bem-educada, mas não gosto muito de pessoas que fazem os outros de tolos. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu notei a sua falta, assim como metade daquelas debutantes. E quando notei que Lady Taylor também estava sumida, achei melhor vir atrás de você antes que alguém fizesse algum tipo de associação maldosa.

- Só estávamos conversando. – resmungou o conde, mal-humorado.

- Mas você sabe muito bem como funciona a sociedade. – rebateu Eriol, muito sério. Então perguntou – Afinal de contas, como você veio parar aqui?

- O salão estava muito abafado. – respondeu o conde, evasivo.

- Ah, sim. Realmente. Mas o salão ficou... hum... "muito abafado" antes ou depois de Lady Avalon aparecer? – Shaoran tomou um susto tão grande virou-se rapidamente para o amigo, quase caindo do banco. Sabia que Eriol era perspicaz... mas não sabia que era tanto. O marquês deu um daqueles sorrisos irritantes e explicou – Eu vi tudo. Quando as duas surgiram teatralmente por entre a multidão, você só tinha olhos para aquela mulher de olhos verdes. Ficou plantado lá algum tempo, até que saiu praticamente fugido do salão.

- Descrevendo assim, até parece que fiz papel de tolo! – Reclamou Shaoran, somente para falar alguma coisa e recuperar-se do susto.

- Não fez... QUASE fez! – Emendou o amigo, cruzando os braços – Você saiu de lá logo... e eu notei que a tal Avalon acompanhou você com o olhar.

Provavelmente, depois daquela noite, ele teria que ir a um médico: o coração dele voltou a bater mais depressa, ante aquela informação. Assim como uma criança que pergunta se ainda tem sobremesa depois do jantar, ele perguntou ao amigo:

- Está falando sério??

- E o que eu ganharia mentindo?! – perguntou o amigo, a guisa de resposta. Fez uma pausa e perguntou, cauteloso – Shaoran... por acaso, você acha que ela é parente da... Avalon que você conheceu quando criança?

- Eu não acho: tenho certeza! Elas são muito parecidas! Ela é igual a mãe quando eu a conheci! – respondeu o conde, animado.

- Mas... Shaoran... quando você me contou a história de quando vocês se conheceram, você não havia me dito que ela estava noiva daquele duque que te salvou? Então, se ela supostamente se casou, como o nome da garota continua sendo Avalon?

Shaoran franziu a testa. Ainda não havia pensado nesse detalhe. Ele tinha certeza que aquela garota que deveria estar naquele instante sendo rodeada por admiradores era filha daquela mulher que lhe dera o pente cravejado com a esmeralda. Mas então... POR QUE o sobrenome era Avalon? Seria ela filha do primeiro casamento da mulher? Ou Lady Avalon não se casara, afinal, com aquele nobre.

Era algo que perguntaria a ela, quando dançassem juntos. Oh, sim! Porque, por mais que quisesse distância das debutantes até aquela noite para não se envolver intimamente, ele fazia questão de ficar completamente comprometido com Sakura Avalon.

Aliás, pensou ele, repentinamente, o que faço eu aqui sentado neste banco frio jogando conversa fora com Eriol?

Levantou-se com brusquidão e, sem dizer nada, recomeçou a fazer o trajeto que o levaria para o salão. O marquês suspirou, exasperado, e também ergueu-se do banco, apressando o passo para alcançar o conde.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Pedir para que Fuutie apresente Lady Avalon para mim e, com um pouco de sorte, consigo uma dança com ela! – respondeu Shaoran, resoluto.

- Acho muito difícil. Creio que o cartão de dança dela deve estar esgotado. E é mais difícil ainda que alguém desista de última hora.

O conde vacilou um passo, ao escutá-lo, porém não mostrou hesitação, falando:

- Não tem problema. Ao menos serei apresentado a ela... devidamente apresentado...

Eriol nada falou porque naquele momento eles atravessaram as portas do salão. Uma valsa melosa tocava e várias casais dançavam. Ele logo localizou a irmã, dançando com ares de entediada com um rapaz tagarela. Também viu Lady Taylor dançando com um homem robusto de aparência rude e velha. Nele Shaoran reconheceu o duque Duine de Ormrod. Pelo visto, apesar de estar viúvo há pouco tempo, já estava atrás de um belo rosto que pudesse sentar na cabeceira oposta de sua sala de jantar. Tomoyo conversava com ele educadamente, sem transparecer qualquer emoção no rosto, além do sorriso gentil. Porém, por mais que esticasse o pescoço e se embrenhasse na multidão marginal a pista de dança, ele não conseguia localizar a garota de olhos verdes. Quando a valsa terminou, ele se virou, disposto a perguntar a irmã sobre o paradeiro de Lady Avalon, contudo, infelizmente, surgida do nada, Lady Denver se interpôs em seu caminho. Logo atrás, vinha sua filha, Ariella, o rosto mal contendo a ansiedade. A anfitriã da festa deu um imenso sorriso:

- Meu caro conde de Lisbury, estive lhe procurando por algum tempo. Espero que não tenha se esquecido que prometeu dançar com a minha pequena Ariella.

Antes que o conde desse qualquer desculpa, os músicos recomeçaram a tocar e Lady Denver praticamente empurrou Ariella em seus braços e ele não teve outra escolha a não ser dançar com a moça. Ele notou que algumas pessoas os olhavam, admiradas e cochichavam por atrás dos leques e taças de champanhe. E ele sentiu raiva: era SÓ uma dança. E, ainda por cima, uma quadrilha muitíssimo formal. Se ele estivesse abraçando a garota, ele até não diria nada... mas eles mantinham quase meio metro de distância um do outro enquanto executavam os passos. Quando trespassou por Eriol, que dançava com uma senhora muito linda, o amigo lhe lançou o olhar de "bem que eu te avisei" e ele soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. Tentou se concentrar em seus próprios pensamentos, rapidamente interrompido por Lady Ariella, que tentava entabular uma conversa:

- Então... milorde... está gostando do baile?

- Uhum. – respondeu ele, vagamente

- Eu... bem... – o rosto redondo adquiriu uma cor vermelha. Apesar da boa impressão que tivera antes, ao conhecê-la, via agora que ela era exatamente igual a maioria das debutantes: tímida e insossa – Eu... eu queria agradecer muito por ter vindo. Estou extremamente feliz.

- O prazer é meu. – rebateu ele, indiferente

- Milorde gosta de dançar?

- Não muito.

- Pois o faz com bastante perícia.

- Obrigado.

- Acredito, então, que tenha outros interesses... Gosta de montar?

- Sim.

- Ouvi dizer que milorde é perito com pistolas. É verdade?

- Sim.

A garota mordeu os lábios, desencorajada. Shaoran sentiu compaixão dela, mas gostaria de deixar bem claro que não haveria a menor possibilidade de um pedido de casamento. Pelo menos, não da parte dele. Ela respirou fundo para fazer mais alguma tentativa de entabular conversa e ele suspirou disfarçadamente.

- O senhor não acha que está fazendo muito calor, mesmo para esta época do ano?

- Sim.

- Tem muitas pessoas que estão ficando doentes ou passando mal. Alguém, da sua família ficou doente recentemente?

- Não.

- Que bom, fico feliz. Sabe, minha _Chaperon_ sentiu-se mal e foi para cama, mas ela estava febril hoje pela manhã. Também lamentei quando Lady Avalon teve que sair mais cedo por causa de uma dor de cabeça.

- O QUÊ?!

Ele perguntou tão alto que algumas pessoas que dançavam ao redor olharam para ele, espantadas. Ariella Denver atrapalhou-se com a dança e quase pisou no pé dele. Recompondo-se, a garota disse:

- Sim... Lady Avalon lamentou terrivelmente sair mais cedo, mas alegou que estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça leve e, como amanhã ela precisa ir a um baile importante, foi embora para não sentir-se indisposta amanhã. Lady Taylor queria ir junto, mas ela pediu para que ficasse e se divertisse.

Shaoran nada disse, maldizendo-se por dentro por sua falta de sorte. Em vez de ter acompanhado Tomoyo de volta ao salão de danças, ficara proseando com Eriol e perdera a oportunidade de falar com ela! A dança terminou e o conde levou a garota até a sua mãe, sem lhe dirigir a palavra uma única vez. Depois de um breve agradecimento e esquivar-se de um convite para o chá na tarde seguinte, ele foi atrás da irmã. Encontrou-a conversando animadamente com Tomoyo. Ele se aproximou das duas, ao mesmo tempo que Eriol vinha do outro lado do salão. Sharisse virou-se para o irmão e falou, animadamente:

- Ah! Aí está você! Tome cuidado, estão todos comentando...

- Já sei, já sei... – ele a cortou, impaciente – Será que a sociedade não tem nada o que fazer a não ser ficar criando intrigas sem sentido algum?!

- Se não houvesse aquilo que Milorde chama de "intrigas", a cidade morreria de tédio. – respondeu Tomoyo, sem hesitar.

Sharisse soltou uma risada.

- Tomoyo, você não perdoa ninguém mesmo! – então virou-se para o irmão e para o marquês – Nossa! Ainda bem que mamãe não está aqui, senão ela iria ralhar comigo porque ainda não os apresentei. Shaoran, Eriol, esta aqui é Tomoyo Madison de Taylor. Tomoyo, estes são meu irmão Shaoran Lionel Lisbury, o conde de Lisbury e Eriol Anthony de Clover, o marquês de Cloversfield.

Ignorando completamente o fato de que já haviam se apresentado nos jardins minutos antes, Tomoyo curvou-se para eles e falou, com polidez:

- É uma grande honra conhecê-los, milorde... Alteza...

- Para nós é uma honra também, milady – Retrucou Eriol, entrando no jogo e curvando-se para ela. Shaoran fez o mesmo.

Caiu um silêncio sobre eles, logo interrompido pelo som de mais uma valsa. Aproveitando o encejo, Eriol virou-se para Fuutie e perguntou:

- Me concederia esta dança?

Antes que a moça pudesse responder, Shaoran interpôs e disse:

- Sinto muito, Eriol, mas eu preciso falar com minha irmã. Mas ela irá guardar a próxima dança para você, tenho certeza.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o outro, seco. Virou-se para Tomoyo, sorriu e ofereceu-lhe o braço – Então... se milady não tiver algum pretendente, ficaria extremamente honrado se aceitasse dançar comigo.

A moça retribuiu o sorriso e respondeu:

- Sua honra não será maior que a minha.

Ela apoiou a ponta dos dedos no braço oferecido e eles se foram. Enquanto isso, Shaoran praticamente arrastou a irmã para um canto afastado e começaram a valsar também. A irmã olhou-o, aborrecida:

- Por que você tem que ser assim, hein, Shaoran?! Não poderia ter esperado a valsa terminar para poder me seqüestrar?

- Mas, Fuutie, é muito importante.

- É SHARISSE, Shaoran! – ela corrigiu, ficando cada vez mais chateada – E eu sei muito bem o que você quer de mim, mas sinto muito dizer que...

- Eu já sei! Lady Avalon já foi embora! Droga! – ele resmungou, nervoso – Acho que não era para ser hoje afinal.

- Pois acho muito bem feito!

Ele lançou um olhar zangado para a irmã, que, por sua vez, olhava de solaio Eriol e Tomoyo dançando a alguns metros. O conde estava desconfiado que sua irmãzinha estivesse nutrindo alguma espécie de paixão platônica pelo marquês desde que chegara do internato. E ele sabia muito bem que o amigo jamais olharia a irmã com outros olhos, então tratava de desencorajá-la das mais variadas maneiras. Porém, aquela fora completamente desproposital...

- Afinal, o que você quer? – perguntou ela, de repente, voltando a olhá-lo.

- O que eu quero saber é porque ela foi embora... Ariella Denver me contou uma história de ela estar se sentindo mal, porém não acredito muito nisso... Queria saber se ela não comentou nada com você...

- Eu vi quando ela falou com a Tomoyo – cortou Fuutie, ríspida – E me pareceu verdade. Ela estava bastante pálida. O Duque de Ormrod, que estivera dançando com ela minutos antes, ofereceu-se para levá-la para casa, porém ela recusou.

Shaoran sentiu sua tensão e frustração aumentaram um pouco mais. Só de pensar que um outro homem havia dançado e sido gentil com ela fazia com que uma sensação quente e incontrolável subisse pelo seu corpo, através de seu sangue. Ele acertadamente achou que fosse ciúmes e pegou-se surpreso por tê-lo sentido somente agora. Afinal, tinha plena consciência que ela tinha muitos admiradores. Provavelmente fosse porque "muitos admiradores" parecesse algo bem abstrato em comparação a um homem em particular, com nome e títulos. Ainda mais um homem que estava fatalmente atrás de uma esposa.

-E ela foi com ele?! – perguntou, sentindo um estranho misto de frustração e ansiedade.

- Eu acabei de dizer que ELA RECUSOU! – Fuutie enfatizou as palavras, olhando-o com impaciência. – Será que além de bobo, você fica surdo quando está apaixonado?!

- Eu... – começou, grosso, mas parou ao processar o que ela havia dito – Como... como... sabe que estou apaixonado... por ela?

A garota riu com certa maldade.

- Eu vi tudo! Quero dizer, quando você a viu! Ficou com a cara mais idiota do mundo! Oras, se aquilo não é o início de uma paixão, ou amor, se quiser ser mais poético, eu não saberia dizer o que era!

Sua frustração aumentou. Gostava de tirar sarro das irmãs, mas ser a vítima das provocações não era nada divertido. Já podia prever Shiefa lhe atentando no dia seguinte.

- Mas... você sabe... – Fuutie voltou a falar, com um tom de voz mais afável – eu acho que é não bom você alimentar... algum tipo de esperança... em relação a ela.

O comentário o pegou desprevenido.

- Por que diz isso, Fuutie?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, não porque estivesse procurando as palavras certas para dizer o que teria que dizer, mas porque sabia que o irmão não aceitaria tão fácil.

- Ela... é uma pessoa muito boa, mas... ela parte muito fácil o coração dos homens. E... eu não quero que você se machuque...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha...

- Está dizendo para desistir... antes mesmo de tentar?

- É! – ela respondeu, desafiadoramente – Mas... pelo seu tom de voz, já entendi que você não vai abdicar desse... novo projeto.

Ele sorriu meio de lado.

- Pode ter certeza disso!

A valsa terminou. Os casais aplaudiram. Shaoran deu o braço à irmã e perguntou:

- Quem lhe acompanhou hoje?

- Shiefa. Aliás, ela também queria lhe falar... – Não foi preciso ela dizer mais nada para ele saber do que a irmã trataria e torceu os lábios. Fuutie, no entanto, falou - Prepare-se para escutar dela o mesmo que ouviu de mim. E me refiro a tudo.

O rapaz nada disse como resposta, contentando-se a levar Fuutie até sua irmã mais velha. Logo localizou-a conversando com uma senhora. Shiefa, assim que olhou o irmão, abriu a boca para comentar algo, mas o conde foi mais rápido e falou:

- Boa noite, Shiefa! Estou lhe trazendo Fuu... er... Sharisse de volta. Infelizmente, eu já havia marcado um outro compromisso para está noite, portanto já estou de saída.

Lady Denver, novamente aparecendo como por mágica, falou, chorosa:

- Mas já, Milorde?? Tinha esperança que aceitasse dançar uma valsa com a minha querida Ariella.

Fazendo um enorme esforço para não deixar transparecer o quanto estava aliviado por não ser obrigado a tentar demonstrar interesse pela jovem debutante, ele retrucou, usando seu charme irresistível:

- Lamento muito, Lady Denver, porém o que tenho que fazer é inadiável. Já estou atrasado. Contudo, embora não possa corrigir esta terrível falta hoje, talvez possa fazê-lo em outra oportunidade.

Lady Denver olhava-o hipnotizada, sentindo-se que voltara a ter apenas 18 anos outra vez...

- Claro, claro... meu garboso Conde...

Shaoran sorriu ainda mais e levou as mãos da dama aos lábios.

- Despeça-se de sua filha por mim.

Ele curvou-se para as irmãs, que assistiram a cena com um sorriso maroto em seus rostos e saiu, procurando com o olhar seu melhor amigo. Logo localizou a cabeleira negra de Eriol a uns cinco metros de distância, conversando com Lady Taylor e Lady Nobelli, a quem ainda não havia visto na festa. Quando se aproximou, Agatha Nobelli lhe encarou com uma expressão fria no rosto, embora houvesse qualquer coisa em seus olhos que a traísse e lhe dissessem que ela ficara repentinamente desconfortável com a presença do conde ali. Shaoran tocou o ombro do amigo, que se virou para ele com um olhar que lhe dizia que, apesar do seu preconceito a bailes de debutantes, ele estava se divertindo, e ele lamentou ter que tirar o amigo dali.

- Eriol, precisamos ir. Não se esqueça que temos outro compromisso.

Por um milésimo de segundo, os olhos azuis do amigo pareceram confusos, mas, no instante seguinte, captaram o que ele queria dizer e o rapaz entrou no jogo.

- É claro. – Voltou-se a virar para as moças e falou, curvando-se com galanteria – Havia me esquecido que combinamos de comemorar o aniversário de um amigo. Lamento muito termos tido tão pouco tempo para conversar...

Shaoran também cumprimentou as moças, que retribuíram com uma mesura, e encaminhou-se para a porta, mantendo a calma com dificuldade: sua vontade era sair correndo dali. Parava de vez em quando, para falar com algum conhecido, porém, apenas quando respirou a brisa fresca da noite, lá fora, foi que finalmente sentiu-se livre da sensação sufocante. A carruagem já os esperava. Eriol entrou primeiro e segurou a porta, com um gesto bastante irônico, até que o conde se acomodasse. Só então sentou-se, enquanto observava o lacaio parado a porta, esperando que seu patrão lhe dissesse aonde desejava ir, mas Shaoran parecia estar com os pensamentos longe dali. O marquês suspirou e falou:

- Leve-nos para Lisbury Manor.

Somente instantes depois, quando a carruagem já estava em movimento é que finalmente o rapaz pareceu despertar. Dirigiu-se aturdido ao amigo, que lhe observava com uma expressão meio divertida e meio preocupada no rosto.

- Estamos indo para onde?

- Para a sua casa. Não sei porquê, mas sinto que você não está querendo farrear esta noite e, quanto a mim, tudo o que quero é dormir.

Shaoran fez menção de falar alguma coisa, porém pareceu mudar de idéia e simplesmente sacudiu seus ombros.

Eriol curvou-se para frente para fitar o amigo mais de perto, desta vez com muita mais seriedade. Parecendo escolher bem as palavras, inquiriu:

- Você percebe o que está acontecendo?

- Como assim, Eriol? – perguntou o conde, com a voz distante, indicando que seus pensamentos vagueavam em uma dimensão bem diferente daquela.

- O que está acontecendo... – respondeu o marquês, alteando a voz para mostrar uma leve irritação nela e para ser ouvido – é que você está apaixonado pela mulher mais difícil da temporada.

Shaoran voltou a terra bruscamente. Olhou para Eriol, franzindo o cenho.

- Sei disso.

- Sabe mesmo, contudo acho que ainda não pensou nos pormenores da questão. Em primeiro lugar, digamos que 65 dos homens, tanto solteiros quanto casados, sejam jovens ou velhos, estão também apaixonados por ela!

Inconscientemente, Shaoran pensou no duque de Ormrod e aborreceu-se.

- Este fato é bem visível, até para mim! – falou, sarcástico

- O que você parece estar esquecendo, meu caro conde de Lisbury, é a atitude de lady Avalon perante tudo isso! – rebateu Eriol, no mesmo tom severo de antes – Era de se esperar que uma mocinha debutante ficasse exultante com tanta atenção, cheia de si, quem sabe. Mas, pelo o que ouço falar por toda Londres e, que a própria lady Taylor me confirmou enquanto dançávamos, não é bem assim que lady Avalon encara a sua popularidade. Ela parece achar que tal rebuliço por sua beleza é algo normal, esperado e não se deixa impressionar. E é muito fria com os homens e, segundo dizem, não foi muito gentil com os dois corajosos que lhe propuseram casamento...

- O que você quer dizer com todo esse discurso, Eriol Anthony de Clover? Vamos, coloque tudo as claras! – Cortou o jovem conde, sua voz alteando sem realmente ele desejar, sentindo uma inexplicável sensação de contrariedade subindo-lhe pelo peito, deixando-o irritado e frustrado.

- O que quero dizer, Shaoran, é para você não se meter com essa mulher! Você vai ser só mais um na coleção de admiradores dela! Há muitas mulheres no mundo, tão bonitas quanto ela e mais especiais.

- Em outras palavras, você também quer que eu desista antes mesmo de tentar! – ele notou a expressão ligeiramente confusa do amigo e esclareceu – Fuutie me disse a mesma coisa! Falou que posso "me machucar"! – falou, com sarcasmo as últimas palavras, rolando os olhos.

- Sua irmã tem toda a razão.

- Eriol, eu acho que já tenho idade suficiente para saber o que estou fazendo. Oras, foi você mesmo quem disse que havia ficado impressionado com meu "desempenho" na casa de Lady Nobelli – retrucou o conde, com a voz transparecendo teimosia e, infelizmente, convicção. Continuou, depois de uma ligeira pausa – Aliás, eu só quero conhecê-la melhor! Não é que vá pedi-la em casamento logo após a primeira dança.

Eriol lançou-lhe uma olhar que deixava bem claro que não acreditava no que ele dizia.

- Eu não sei! Você me parece muito afobado e imaturo! Parece até que voltou a ter 18 anos! Não está pensando direito, deixando seus sentimentos sobressaírem sua razão!

- JÁ CHEGA!! – Berrou ele, dessa vez bem zangado. Depois de um breve silêncio, ele voltou a falar, mais calmo, porém com a voz carregada de rispidez – Não adianta você tentar me convencer a desistir! A verdade é que eu gostei muito dessa mulher e quero me aproximar dela! Quero ao menos tentar! – viu Eriol torcer os lábios, com desagrado, e disse, com a irritação voltando – É melhor pararmos essa discussão por aqui!

- É você quem sabe, Shaoran.

E o resto do trajeto foi feito num silêncio amuado e desconfortável.

'

Finalmente, o tão esperando dia do Debut de Sharisse havia chegado. No final da tarde, Lisbury Manor ainda parecia não estar em perfeita ordem para receber os convidados que em breve chegariam, segundo o ponto de vista da condessa–mãe. Vários criados trombavam-se na escadas, carregando toalhas de mesa e outras coisas ou simplesmente para levar recados para a governanta e para o mordomo. O salão estava maravilhosamente enfeitado de flores brancas, de diversas espécies, com velas novas em todos os candelabros e com cadeiras meticulosamente limpas, arrumadas em fileira em um canto. Lá fora, criados penduravam lanternas chinesas em pontos estratégicos do jardim, tendo cuidado para não atropelar os jardineiros que davam o último toque nos arbustos e árvores com suas tesouras de podar enquanto outros criados limpavam as folhagens que caiam no chão. No hall de entrada, o mordomo instruía os lacaios para receber os convidados e checava seus uniformes, enquanto uma mocinha terminava de encerar o chão até ver sua própria imagem ali, como uma tenebrosa imitação de um espelho.

Do alto da escada, um velho senhor, empertigado, mas com uma expressão suave no rosto bondoso, observava toda aquela agitação. Depois de algum tempo, dirigiu-se com calma até um dos quartos na ala principal da casa e ali bateu em uma das portas. Uma voz calma mandou que entrasse e ele adentrou no aposento. Dentro do recinto, duas mulheres tentavam fazer com que uma garota tentasse se acalmar, para que ela pudesse escolher um dos dois vestidos que a criada pessoal dela exibia a um canto, com as mãos já cansadas. A condessa olhou para o senhor e perguntou:

- E então?

- Está tudo em ordem, milady. Os criados já terminaram de pendurar as flores no salão e o piso está completamente encerado.

- E no salão de jantar? Todos os lugares foram arrumados? A prataria foi lustrada? – o senhor respondeu que sim com um aceno da cabeça – E a louça de jantar?

- Está tudo em seu devido lugar, milady. Todos os lugares confirmados já estão postos. O cozinheiro também mandou avisar que todos os pratos estão quase prontos.

- Quase prontos? – repetiu a mulher, a voz alteando levemente – Será que ele está ciente que os convidados chegarão em menos de duas horas?!

- Está sim, milady. – respondeu o homem, controlado, embora sentisse uma enorme vontade de rir – Mas talvez milady prefira que eu peça para o cozinheiro apressar as coisas.

Os lábios tremeram para confirmar a ordem sugerida, porém ela mudou de idéia. Inesperadamente, deu um pequeno sorriso:

- Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa também, no final das contas, não é mesmo, Wei?

- Se milady me permite a impertinência, creio que sim. Está tudo em perfeita ordem. Não há com que se preocupar.

Apesar de ser muito estranho um criado dirigir-se assim à patroa, aquele era especial. Wei era um grande amigo da família, descendente de uma família que sempre serviu os Li, a família de Yelan. Quando esta se casou, Wei a acompanhou, apesar do conde de Lisbury ser contra. Era um criado muitíssimo bem treinado e prestativo, ocupando um cargo quase de sub-mordomo, se tal coisa existisse. O verdadeiro mordomo da casa, Webber, já estava ficando muito velho e pretendia se aposentar e, apesar de hesitar levemente em colocar um estrangeiro em seu lugar, Wei era o seu provável sucessor. Além de mordomo, o senhor de rosto bondoso e gentis olhos verdes também fora uma espécie de tutor para Shaoran e o jovem conde o amava como um pai. Pelo menos, Wei fora bem mais presente que o "velho leão" em sua infância e adolescência.

Um som angustiado se fez ouvir. Wei e Yelan viraram-se e viram Fuutie parada em frente à criada, olhando aterrorizada para os dois vestidos de baile que a mocinha ainda segurava, cada vez mais desanimada. Shiefa, sentada na beira da cama, cobria a boca com uma mão para esconder o ar de riso. Yelan soltou um suspiro e falou, meio ríspida a filha mais nova:

- Fuutie, apresse-se em escolher o vestido que você irá usar! Você estava tão certa de usar o branco rodado e de mangas bufantes até ontem!

- Eu sei, mamãe, mas acontece que hoje de manhã eu estou me achando um pouquinho mais cheinha do que o normal... e esse vestido parece aumentar minha silhueta. Vou ficar parecendo um barril coberto de glacê com ele! – explicou, angustiada, sem reparar que a mãe a chamara pelo detestado nome do meio.

- Isso não aconteceria se você não comesse tantos doces e sanduíches na hora do chá. E isto somente para começar: Só hoje vi você comendo três taças de pudim na sobremesa, Fuutie

- É que eu estou nervosa, mamãe. É hoje que, oficialmente, serei lançada na temporada e é preciso estar tudo perfeito!

- Então é bom que você escolha logo o vestido. – falou Shiefa, com os olhos brilhantes – Lembre-se que você ainda precisa tomar seu banho e o cabeleireiro virá aqui daqui a trinta minutos.

- Sua irmã tem razão. Olhe – Yelan foi até a criada lhe tomou das mãos os vestidos. A mocinha suspirou de alívio levemente. – Se você acha que o branco rodado lhe deixa mais gorda...

- Cheinha, mamãe! – protestou Fuutie, fazendo bico.

- Que seja! – exclamou a mãe, impaciente – Então ponha logo vestido de forro prateado e pronto!

- Mas... mamãe... esse vestido é tão simples! – falou a mocinha, chorosa – Quase nem se classifica para um vestido de baile. Só tem o forro prateado e esse bordado na barra.

Yelan, apesar de ser uma mulher que nunca perde o controle, sugou o ar ruidosamente e olhou a filha mais nova com impaciência redobrada. Shiefa levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se de Wei para lhe falar:

- Isso ainda vai demorar um pouco. Conheço Fuutie, ela vai acabar escolhendo o de forro prateado, mas ela e mamãe ainda vão "pechinchar" um bocado! – O velho se permitiu um sorriso de cumplicidade, mas logo estava sereno outra vez. Shiefa abaixou a voz, para perguntar, um pouco apreensiva – O conde ainda não chegou?

Wei balançou a cabeça, negando. Neste momento, porém, ouviu-se um certo alvoroço no hall de entrada e, aliviados, escutaram a voz de Shaoran dando algumas ordens. Acontecia que o rapaz havia sumido a tarde inteira e Fuutie já chegara ao cúmulo de dizer, alimentada pelo nervosismo e irritação, que o irmão havia esquecido-se do baile que aconteceria logo à noite, embora ele obviamente tivesse notado que a casa estava de cabeça para baixo pela manhã. As duas, que ainda estava discutindo, também escutaram e correram para a porta, bem a tempo de ver o rapaz galgando os últimos degraus da escada. Fuutie passou como um raio pelo corredor e postou-se bem a frente dele, enfrentando-o com o olhar cheio de irritação e, mesmo sendo mais velho e quase 40 centímetros mais alto, ele sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

- Shaoran Lionel de Lisbury! POR ONDE VOCÊ ANDOU?? Você está em cima da hora!!

- Bem, eu... – começou, não muito certo do que estava falando, pensando que as mulheres realmente se transformavam quando estavam zangadas – Eu... estava no clube... e... Ah! Por favor! – exclamou, de repente se dando conta da situação – Eu consigo me arrumar com uma mão nas costas em menos de uma hora!

A garota, se possível, ficou ainda mais irritada. Virou-se para Wei e disse:

- Wei, faça-me um favor: quando Lionel for se arrumar, certifique-se de amarrar a mão direita dele às costas!!

Virou-se e, com a mesma rapidez que havia confrontar o irmão, entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com força ao passar. Shiefa olhou para o irmão e disse:

- Não sei se você merece ficar tão desconfortável na hora de sua toalete, mas certamente seu atraso é lamentável. Ainda mais com Fuutie tão alterada.

- Estávamos preocupadas! Você disse que voltaria antes da hora do chá! – emendou Yelan, com o cenho franzido.

- Mamãe... eu me atrasei quinze minutos! – defendeu-se, exasperado, o rapaz – Agora, se me dão licença, vou para meu quarto... e espero não ser incomodado até a hora que eu chamar!

Se afastou, porém Shiefa o acompanhou para perguntar:

- Onde esteve?

- No clube, com o Eriol. Estávamos... conversando e acabei perdendo a hora. – Shiefa notou a ligeira hesitação do irmão e, acertadamente, lançou-lhe um olhar de quem sabia que ele estava mentido. Querendo encerrar o assunto, falou – O Eriol falou que vai chegar um pouco mais cedo.

- Não tem problema. Ele já é praticamente um membro da família.

Haviam chegado à porta do quarto do rapaz. Galante, ele beijou a mão da irmã, que sorriu, divertida, pensando em como o rapaz era imprevisível.

Shaoran fechou a porta. O meio sorriso que estava em seus lábios, ao despedir-se de Shiefa, se desfez. Com a mão na cabeça, caminhou distraído até sua cama, onde sentou-se pesadamente. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que Shiefa pensava que estava mentindo sobre sua "conversa" com o marquês. Em verdade, ele apenas trocara a palavra "discutir" por "conversar". Eriol e ele passaram uma boa hora trocando insultos leves, em voz baixa, no clube, para não serem ouvidos pelos outros membros que por ali estavam. No mais, o amigo mais velho tentara, em vão, mudar a cabeça do conde para que ele não se precipitasse com relação a Lady Sakura Avalon e quando Shaoran, tendo chegado ao ponto onde sua paciência esgotara-se, acusara Eriol de querer tirá-lo do "páreo" para poder conquistar a moça, o outro calara-se de imediato, levantara-se e dissera, a guisa de despedida, que chegaria um pouco antes do horário combinado, com uma voz e um olhar que diziam com todas as letras "você é um idiota", indo embora logo em seguida.

O conde estava obviamente arrependido de ter feito tal desfeita com Eriol, mas achava que estava com a razão ao pensar que já era mesmo bem grandinho para tomar suas próprias decisões, acatar com os riscos da nova empreitada e se impacientar com os cuidados intensivos da família e do amigo. Para começo de conversa, fugira para o clube logo depois do almoço para não ter que ver os olhares apreensivos da mãe e presenciar o nervosismo crescente de Fuutie. Mas também fugira para que os outros não percebessem o quanto ele próprio estava impaciente e nervoso. Talvez estivesse tão aborrecido com Eriol porque, a cada palavra que o amigo dizia, o deixava mais apreensivo. Parecia transformar tarefas tão simples como conversar e flertar em um dos doze trabalhos de Hércules.

Disse a si mesmo (mais de uma vez somente naquela tarde) que não se deixaria impressionar pelas dificuldades. Lady Avalon era bonita. Sim. Verdade. Tão bonita que ofuscava qualquer outra mulher aonde estivesse (sentiu-se um pouco mais nervoso do que já estava), com o porte de uma princesa, ou melhor, uma rainha, vestida com o traje mais elegante que possuísse ou em trapos (o nervosismo aumentou mais uns pontos). Tão perfeita que três a cada quatro homens desejam sua companhia ardentemente (mais uns pontos de apreensão adicionado a uma pontadinha de ciúme)! Ah! Era melhor mesmo deixar de pensar nisso!

Deitou-se na cama, pegou uma almofada e cobriu sua cabeça com ela, como se quisesse sufocar os pensamentos. Funcionou por alguns segundos, até que se sentiu sufocar e precisou respirar. E todas as sensações conflitantes e pensamentos perigosos voltaram com o ar que inspirou. Não dava. Desde o baile de Lady Denver, sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, tomar alguma atitude... algo como se um ser, que estivesse dentro dele, quisesse sair, mas não pudesse porque sua carne e sua pele impediam... sentir-se impotente era pior coisa do mundo.

Nesse instante, passou um pensamento vago pela sua cabeça de que talvez estivesse ficando um tanto quanto paranóico: pensar tanto em alguém era normal? Bom... não poderia saber... aquela era a primeira vez que se apaixonava de verdade.

Foi surpreendido por uma batida a sua porta. Meio desorientado, ele mandou quem quer que fosse entrar. Era Wei. Olhando para o fiel empregado, falou:

- Achei que tinha dito que não queria se incomodado.

- Eu sei, Jovem Shaoran, porém receio que tenha perdido a hora: já passa das seis horas e o senhor precisa se trocar. Se não estiver no horário certo para receber os convidados, lady Lisbury poderá ter uma síncope.

Shaoran se surpreendeu: passara tanto tempo assim divagando? Ele suspirou:

- Bem... não há nada mais que eu possa fazer. Mande preparar o meu banho, Wei.

- Eu já havia tomado a liberdade de fazê-lo, milorde. – informou o senhor, fazendo um sinal para fora da porta e dois criados apareceram, trazendo uma banheira para o meio do quarto e, logo em seguida, um batalhão de pessoas com vários baldes de latão adentraram no aposento, jogando a água morna dentro da banheira. Assim que todos saíram, Wei abriu o sorriso bondoso de sempre e informou, sem necessidade – Seu banho está pronto.

Shaoran sorriu. Deu trégua a seus pensamentos confusos e concentrou-se em estar perfeito naquela noite... ou então correria o risco de ser aniquilado pela irmã.

'

O salão de festas da família Lisbury estava lotado. Todas aquelas pessoas, que agora conversavam e riam enquanto bebericavam em suas taças de champanhe e dançavam, eram a nata da sociedade londrina. O salão, ricamente decorado e iluminado por velas incontáveis, lançavam um brilho dourado e glamouroso sobre os homens bem apessoados em seus fraques aprumados com condecorações e nas mulheres com seus vestidos luxuosos que coloriam o ambiente e suas jóias que cintilavam e fazia que o lugar parecesse estar entremeado de estrelas do céu.

Mas ninguém parecia mais radiante do que Sharisse. Linda em seu vestido prateado (Shiefa acertara quanto a escolha da roupa), com os cabelos artisticamente arrumados e arrematados com pequenas rosas brancas, os olhos cintilantes de emoção e o sorriso constante no rosto, nem precisava do delicado colar de pérolas, a única jóia que usava, para se fazer brilhar: tal como o sol reina sobre as estrelas na alegria da manhã, ela reinava sobre o seu baile.

- Imagine, eu nem fiquei nervosa. Nem um pouquinho! Estive tranqüila a tarde inteira. – falou Fuutie a uma amiga, ao parar um pouco de dançar para tomar um refresco

Shaoran, que ia passando pelo local, ao escutar o que a irmã dizia, não pode deixar de exclamar bem baixinho:

- Cínica!

Por um momento, nada aconteceu e pareceu que ela nada havia escutado, até ela dar um passinho casual para trás e pisar com força no pé do irmão, que deu gemido de dor.

- Você escutou alguma coisa, Mary? Olhe, as irmãs Parkinson chegaram, preciso cumprimentá-las. Com licença. – ela falou, retirando-se, mantendo o sorriso perfeito sem vacilar e passando por Shaoran como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Poderia ter sido bem pior. – falou Eriol, tendo se espremido entre dois senhores para chegar até o amigo, sério, segurando uma taça do vinho espumante e dourado.

- Creio que sim. – falou Shaoran, formal. Ainda não estava seguro se as coisas entre eles estavam bem, depois da discussão da tarde, mas o marquês parecia disposto a conversar, o que era uma boa coisa – Acho que ela está tão feliz e radiante que esqueceu de fuzilar-me com o olhar e acusar-me de ser cruel. É o que ela geralmente faz.

- Apesar de o Debut ser parte óbvia dessa felicidade, creio que a chegada surpresa da irmã de vocês também colaborou para isso.

Shaoran sorriu. Era bem verdade. Quando Fanrei, a segunda irmã mais velha do conde, chegou de viagem juntamente com o marido um pouco antes do jantar, Fuutie se emocionou tanto que chorou e teve que lavar o rosto uma três vezes para que o os olhos deixassem de ficar vermelhos. Fanrei, ou melhor, A Viscondessa de Ratcliffe, morava com seu marido em _Blackpool_, na costa oeste da Inglaterra. Sendo a cidade longe de Londres, era raro o casal fazer uma visita. O Visconde tinha saúde frágil e se mudou para a cidade que era conhecida por seus banhos de mar com propriedades curativas. A moça estava esperando o primeiro filho do casamento, dali a cinco meses, portanto o esforço da viagem fora ainda maior para o casal.

- Fuutie, desconfio, sempre foi a irmã predileta de Fanrei. Tinha um imenso ciúme de Fenmei quando elas duas aprontavam... – comentou Shaoran, dando um sorriso nostálgico ao relembrar-se dos velhos tempos.

- Nunca ouvi tamanha bobagem.

O conde e Eriol levaram um susto: como por mágica, a referida irmã apareceu atrás deles, com um ar de autoridade. Fanrei era tão alta quanto Shiefa, talvez um pouco mais. Tinha os olhos castanhos da família, astutos e brilhantes, nariz aristocrático e boca pequena e carnuda, moldados perfeitamente no rosto oval. Sua grande fronte denunciava sua imensa inteligência e os cabelos, presos num penteado romântico, eram castanho-claros, com fios de ouro entremeando os cachos grossos. Seu corpo era normalmente esguio, mas a gravidez estava deixando-a com os seios mais fartos e a cintura começava a se pronunciar. Era muito bonita e, quando debutou, causou furor em Londres, ainda mais quando aceitou o pedido de casamento do Visconde, que não possuía grande fortuna. Mas Fanrei amava muito o marido e eles eram muitíssimo felizes.

Naquele instante, a moça estava com as mãos na cintura, olhando altivamente para o irmão.

- Eu amo minhas irmãs igualmente... senão não sobraria amor para você, Shaoran!

- Eu também adoro você, maninha! – replicou Shaoran, com uma expressão dramática no rosto.

- Mas não parece, falando mal de mim pelas costas.

- Eu?! Falando mal de você?! Nunca! – o irmão replicou, fazendo-se de inocente

- Hum... pois suas sobrancelhas exageradamente erguidas, olhar muito esbugalhado e braços cruzados no peito me contam outra história.

Fanrei tinha umas manias estranhas desde pequena. Gostava de observar o comportamento das pessoas e fazer anotações sobre linguagem corporal. Segundo Yelan, Fanrei fazia isso porque tinha o sonho de poder ler a mente das outras pessoas quando ainda era uma criança, mas, como obviamente isso era impossível, aprendeu a ler os corpos e a expressão dos rostos para saber o que as pessoas estão pensando. Os irmãos achavam apenas engraçado que Fanrei seguisse discretamente os criados ou observasse atentamente a mãe conversar com as amigas na hora do chá da tarde, mas o conde e a condessa preocupavam-se com ela: e se os pretendentes da filha descobrissem aquele estranho comportamento? Ela poderia ser taxada de maluca e não conseguir fazer um bom casamento. Talvez por isso, Daniel, o marido de Fanrei, fosse tão especial: ao descobrir os interesses da garota, ele não só se encantara por isso, como também a incentivava. E, atualmente, com anos e anos de observação intensiva, a viscondessa se tornara perita em identificar mentiras e identificar a personalidade das pessoas somente em olhá-las.

- Pelo visto, você continua uma excelente observadora. – resmungou Shaoran, rolando os olhos.

- Não aja como se isso fosse besteira, maninho! – bronqueou Fanrei, interpretando corretamente o olhar do irmão. Olhou para Eriol e sorriu – Você continua como sempre, não Eriol? Taciturno, reservado e calmo, aliados ao grande senso de observação que sempre apreciei em você. Não tivemos ainda oportunidade de dialogar e pelo visto, não teremos, pois meu marido já vai aparecer, como todas as vezes que inicio uma conversação com você.

Dito e feito: dois segundos depois, uma mão segurou possessivamente o ombro da moça e um homem alto, de cabelos negros, pálido e magro, usando óculos um tanto pesados escondendo a beleza dos olhos cor de mel se inseriu no grupo. Embora ele estivesse sorrindo agradavelmente, todos na rodinha sabiam que ele tinha muitos ciúmes de Eriol, apesar de considerá-lo uma ótima pessoa. Isso porque, como Fanrei dissera anteriormente, ela o admirava muito, ou melhor, admirava o senso de observação do marquês. Ele apertou calorosamente a mão de Shaoran, dizendo:

- Como vai o meu cunhado favorito? Faz muito tempo que nós não conversamos – após hesitar levemente, ofereceu também a mão ao marquês e disse, gentilmente – Também é muito bom revê-lo, Cloversfield. Querida... você não vai acreditar no que a condessa de Lisbury me disse: que ela adquiriu recentemente um ramo de Ylang-Ylang das Filipinas, que está cultivando nas estufas, nós precisamos dar uma olhada.

Uma das paixões do Visconde eram plantas e a mulher também compartilhava a admiração com o marido. Fanrei juntou as mãos e, com os olhos brilhantes, falou:

- Então, nós precisamos ver essa raridade. Ouvir dizer que o solo precisa ser preparado com cuidado, com um nível de acidez característico. – ela virou-se para os rapazes e falou, fazendo uma leve mesura – Se me dão licença, rapazes, eu e Daniel passaremos horas agradáveis apreciando tão magnífica raridade.

Assim que eles saíram, Eriol lançou um olhar divertido a Shaoran e o conde, aliviado, percebeu que o amigo não estava mais zangado com ele. Ia comentar alguma coisa quando Fuutie se interpôs entre eles, perguntando:

- Shaoran, posso falar dois minutinhos com você? – ela virou-se para o marquês, sorrindo um pouco encabulada - Devolvo seu amigo em um instante... mas quero lembrar-lhe que você está me devendo uma dança desde o baile de Lady Denver.

- Não me esqueci, Fique tranqüila! – ele respondeu, galante.

Fuutie arrastou o irmão pelo salão de festa e adentrou em um corredor deserto. Só então falou, um pouco séria, indo direto ao ponto:

- O que quero saber é se você ainda está disposto a levar aquela história adiante! – O rosto dele adquiriu uma expressão que dizia "do que você está falando" e ela explicou, um pouco ríspida – Com relação a lady Avalon.

- Mas é claro que sim.

- Então... – ela suspirou, como se desse por vencida – quando elas chegarem, você pode pedir que eu a apresente para você...

- Era só isso que você queria me falar? Por que não falou na frente de Eriol? – ele perguntou, seco

Ela hesitou e respondeu, insegura:

- É que eu... bem... se você mostrasse dúvida com relação a isso, tentaria convencê-lo a não se aproximar dela...

Shaoran logo notou que tinha alguma coisa errada. Com os olhos semi-cerrados, perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Mais uma vez, ela hesitou, mordendo os lábios, porém, pareceu ter tomado uma decisão porque disse:

- É que... ontem à noite, durante um baile, ela foi... pedida em... casamento...

Shaoran sentiu o coração gelar. Com a voz mais baixa que o murmúrio, inquiriu:

- E... ela aceitou?

- Não. – Shaoran suspirou de alívio. Por algum motivo, isto pareceu irritar Fuutie, que continuou, mais efusiva – Você não estava lá. Eu e Tomoyo vimos quando Lorde... bem, não vou dizer o nome dele... nós vimos quando um certo nobre encaminhou Sakura para o terraço. Tomoyo pediu-me que a acompanhasse e nós os seguimos. Eles foram até o jardim e ele... pediu-a em casamento. Sakura, muito gentilmente, recusou o pedido, mas algo estranho aconteceu. – ela fez uma pausa, como se decidisse internamente se contava ou não o resto da história. Decidiu prosseguir – o... nobre em questão agiu de forma inesperada. Primeiro, ele agiu como se Sakura estivesse fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira. Mas, depois que percebeu que ela estava falando sério, exaltou-se de forma... abominável. Gritou, ajoelhou-se... praticamente arrastou-se a seus pés. Foi horrível. Ainda bem que estávamos bem distantes do salão, pois seria terrível o escândalo. Tomoyo ficou com medo que ele tentasse agredi-la fisicamente, então interferimos... mas ele estava... muito ferido mesmo.

Calou-se, olhando-o ansiosa. Shaoran também manteve-se calado, até por fim dizer:

- Acho que entendo sua preocupação... você não quer que eu desça ao nível dele...

- Não! Não é isso! Eu não quero que você FIQUE como ele! – ela o corrigiu, resoluta, olhando-o nos olhos – Sakura é... uma boa pessoa, mas... tenho medo...

- Mais uma vez, você quer que eu desista antes de tentar! – ele a cortou, seco – Sinto muito, Fuutie, mas não posso fazer isso. Já me decidi e vou correr o risco.

Ele se afastou da irmã, resoluto.

- Não precisa me apresentar a ela... tenho certeza que lady Taylor o fará com prazer.

Ele voltou a adentrar no salão de baile... mas Fuutie ainda ficou bastante tempo encostada na parede do corredor, suspirando.

'

- Olha só!

- O que foi?

- São... elas!

- Não acredito! Elas vieram mesmo?

- Se não forem as "Nipon no hana" em carne e osso, são excelentes cópias!

O alvoroço no salão foi enorme assim que elas puseram os pés ali. Tomoyo estava lindíssima em um vestido violeta que, apesar de não ser uma cor indicada para debutantes, combinava e realçava a cor de seus olhos e sua palidez. Estava acompanhada por uma mulher bastante altiva, de cabelos ruivos e, apesar da idade, ainda em perfeita forma. Apenas os olhos no mesmo tom azul de Tomoyo denunciava o parentesco entre elas: tratava-se de sua mãe, Sonomi, a duquesa de Westway.

Apesar da beleza magnífica de Tomoyo, todos os olhos do salão voltaram-se para a figura ao seu lado, tão resplandecente que chegava a ofuscar. Usava um belo vestido marfim claro, de cintura alta, onde a região do busto era todo trabalhado em pequenas pedrarias que cintilavam a cada movimento. Havia uma faixa logo abaixo, que a envolvia até as costas, onde caia até o chão, como se fosse uma calda. A saia não era ampla e a barra também era bordada. Tinha pequenas mangas bufantes. Como complemento, luvas compridas e um pequeno colar de brilhantes, muito discreto. Os cabelos estavam caprichosamente penteados num coque estilo princesa, enfeitados com flores brancas. Estava espetacular! Ela logo foi cercada por vários admiradores, para os quais ela sorria gentilmente, embora os olhos permanecessem frios.

Shaoran observava tudo de longe, tomando sua terceira taça de champanhe. Não costumava beber daquela maneira, mas precisava de alguma coisa que lhe desse coragem. Tinha um objetivo em mente, que pensava ser o suficiente para chegar até ela... mas parecia que todas as suas defesas o deixavam, pelo simples fato de estarem no mesmo aposento. Percebeu então que, se não corresse, o cartão de dança dela iria ficar lotado e não haveria oportunidade melhor para conversarem! Engolindo a apreensão, ele encaminhou-se até onde elas estavam. Quando chegou bem perto, Sakura olhou-o com o olhar indiferente, que o intimidou um pouco e fez seu coração bater mais forte. Tomoyo notou também a aproximação dele, porém sorriu, fazendo uma leve mesura:

- Boa noite, milorde. Já pedi desculpa a Lady Sharisse pelo nosso atraso.

- Acredito que o atraso de jovens tão lindas quanto as senhoritas sejam apenas um estímulo para a ansiedade de nós, pobres mortais. – ele falou, cumprimentando a moça, agradecendo aos céus por conseguir ficar calmo no momento. Olhou para a mulher ruiva que assistia tudo com interesse e sorriu – Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados, milady.

- Ah, sim! Está é a minha mãe, a duquesa Sonomi de Westway... – ele fez uma mensura a mulher – E esta aqui é lady Sakura Avalon, minha amiga.

A garota fez uma mensura, mas sua expressão indicava que só o fizera porque as convenções sociais assim exigiam. Shaoran sentiu-se um pouco mais intimidado, mas não daria o braço a torcer... pelo que entendera, ela era assim com todos os homens... o que precisava fazer, antes de tudo, era quebrar o gelo.

- Adoraria se milady me desse o prazer de uma dança, lady Taylor. – olhou para Sakura, tentando esconder suas expectativas – e você também, Lady Avalon.

- Lamento... – ela falou com ele pela primeira vez com sua voz melodiosa, porém bastante fria – mas meu cartão de dança já está lotado.

Shaoran sentiu seu estômago despencar. Como poderia ela estar com todas as danças comprometidas se haviam acabado de chegar? Antes que pudesse fazer algum tipo de comentário lamentando o fato, a duquesa se pronunciou:

- Mesmo, minha cara Avalon? Pois olhe aqui. – ela pegou o cartão de dança com arrogância e apontou para o final – parece que ainda lhe resta uma última dança.

Por um momento muito rápido e intenso, Sakura olhou a mulher com alguma coisa que podia ser descrita como enorme antipatia, raiva até. Esforçando-se visivelmente para manter a calma, ela olhou para o rapaz e disse:

- Parece que, realmente, ainda lhe resta a última dança.

- Ficarei ansioso até lá, lady Avalon. – virou-se para Tomoyo, falando – E espero que milady ainda tenha alguma dança reservada para mim.

- Não se preocupe, milorde. Aguardarei o momento com ansiedade.

Neste momento, um jovem lorde aproximara-se de Sakura para tirá-la para sua primeira dança. Aproveitando o ensejo, o conde disse às duas:

- Agora, senhoras, preciso encontrar minha irmã para a primeira dança.

Depois dos cumprimentos de despedida, ele se afastou, pensativo. Lady Avalon era realmente muito fria. Como todas as pessoas que acham que podem fazer melhor e vão com tudo fazer dar certo aquilo em que todos falharam, ele estava confiante e, exatamente como essas pessoas se sentem quando também fracassam, ele estava frustrado e um pouco humilhado. Ela parecia olhá-lo como se ele fosse um grão de poeira em seu vestido impecável. Ou talvez pior. Porém, o que mais lhe intrigava era o comportamento da duquesa de Westay em relação à lady Avalon... pareciam se detestar, mesmo que a ruiva fosse sua Chaperon...

Sentiu um puxão no seu braço e viu Sharisse, que o observava com um olhar meio interrogativo, meio assassino e, subitamente, lembrou-se que realmente teria que dançar a primeira valsa com a irmã...

Após aquilo o que ele chamou de "tortura a três tempos" (não que fosse desagradável dançar com irmã, mas ele podia sentir os olhares ansiosos e invejosos e de um monte de menininhas recém saídas da escola que ali estavam), ele se esquivou de algumas insinuações de convites e andou a esmo pelo salão, até dar de cara com Eriol, que olhava com ar entediado alguns rapazes muito enfeitados e bebendo um taça atrás da outra.

- Por que não está dançando?

O marquês rasgou um sorriso sardônico

- Ninguém quer dançar com um nobre marquês, porém sem um penny no bolso, quando tem um excelente e belo partido com um grande título e muito dinheiro e propriedades... bem aqui na minha frente.

- Ah... não vai me dizer que você está com inveja, vai? – rebateu Shaoran, em tom de troça. Postou-se ao lado do amigo e pegou uma taça de vinho da bandeja de um criado que ia passando.

- E então? Como foram as coisas com a senhorita "sem coração"? – perguntou Eriol, demonstrando pouco interesse.

- "Sem coração"? É algum apelido bobo que você deu para ela?

- Eu, pessoalmente, não... mas, depois do que aconteceu ontem, no baile na casa dos Ranout... é o que está se falando no White's.

Shaoran sabia que ele se referia ao baile que sua irmã acabara de lhe falar.

- Se sabia da história, por que não me contou? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da taça que segurava.

- Tentei lhe contar hoje à tarde mas... – os dois lembraram-se da discussão de mais cedo e, num acordo mútuo e silencioso, não falaram nada. Pigarreando, Eriol retomou o assunto anterior – E então? Como foram as coisas com a Sem... com Lady Avalon?

- Bem... eu creio que poderia ter sido _bem_ pior.

O conde levou cinco minutos para contar tudo o que acontecera. Para finalizar, colocou em palavras o que antes estivera lhe atormentando:

- Eu não entendo porque a duquesa parece não gostar dela... quero dizer, ela estava acompanhando ela e a filha... era de esperar que fizesse de tudo para que lady Avalon arranjasse casamento...

- Acho que você está vendo pelo lado errado. Apesar de estar realmente cuidando do debut dela, ela é a mãe de Lady Taylor... e tudo o que a duquesa consegue ver é a beleza maciça de lady Avalon encobrir os encantos da filha... e levar embora as chances de um ótimo casamento também.

Shaoran ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse.

- Você tem razão... não havia pensado por esse lado...

- E então? O que você vai fazer até... a hora derradeira? – Eriol perguntou, rindo meio de lado.

- Pensei em jogar cartas. Há uma sala aqui do lado, para aqueles que, como eu, são avessos a danças e a debutantes... você vem?

O marquês fez uma careta de desprezo:

- Sabe muito bem o que eu penso sobre esse tipo de jogo! Afinal, foi o carteado que me deixou sem par esta noite...

Shaoran deu nos ombros, porém Eriol ainda não havia terminado:

- E não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Não se preocupe Eriol, você sabe que tenho discernimento e sei quando devo parar!

- Não é isso! É que eu não acho uma boa idéia você desaparecer assim do baile e reaparecer somente para dançar com lady Avalon.

- Por quê? – questionou, em desafio, o conde – É isso mesmo o que eu quero.

- Mas vai despertar falatório! – respondeu Eriol, como se estivesse falando para uma criança de sete anos. O conde rolou os olhos, mas não impediu Eriol de continuar – Eu sei que você não está nem aí para as convenções sociais, mas... você precisa manter sua imagem! As pessoas perceberão seu comportamento e logo verão que você também está atrás da Avalon! Shaoran, aqueles que não gostam de você vão cair de boca nessa história... e vão adorar espalhar que você está caído por ela. Então... até pelo menos você ter conseguido alguma coisa concreta com ela, não aja como se ela fosse a única mulher no mundo!

Shaoran pensou seriamente em replicar, já que o amigo já estava começando a tomar aquelas atitudes paternalistas que ele tanto detestava, mas uma coisa o fez recuar: ele havia dito "até você ter conseguido"... pelo menos o amigo agora acreditava nele... ou, ao menos, se conformara. Suspirando, ele disse:

- Está bem. Você tem razão, claro. Devo dançar com outras moças... quais você sugere?

Parecendo aliviado que o amigo tenha acatado sua sugestão, o marquês respondeu:

- Bem... todas as garotas dariam os olhos e talvez um ouvido pela chance de uma dança. Mas sugiro que evite aquelas que as mães estiverem muito interessadas...

- Ou seja, praticamente todas do salão.

- Tente a filha de Lorde Bloodwood, a srta. Liv Blood. – continuou Eriol, como se Shaoran nunca tivesse falado nada - Ou mesmo lady Iolanda, filha do marquês de Cavendish... ou então, por que não a própria lady Taylor? Acho que ouvi você dizer que havia prometido uma dança para ela.

- É verdade... enfim... – ele suspirou e assumiu a expressão de quem vai participar de uma guerra em que se luta pela vida – É melhor eu acabar logo com isso. Deseje-me sorte.

- Boa sorte! – obedeceu Eriol, com ironia.

Enquanto observava o amigo se distanciar e abordar uma jovem que quase fraquejou das pernas quando o ele a cumprimentou, o sorriso que estava em seu rosto se desfez e deu lugar uma expressão fria, sombria... e impenetrável.

'

E a noite transcorria numa incrível vagareza. Dança após dança, as mesmas conversas sem sal, os mesmo olhares insinuantes... tudo repetia-se, numa incessante cadência melosa e entediante... as pernas do rapaz mal o agüentavam. Apenas o firme e claro pensamento que, a cada dança que ele era obrigado a tomar parte, mais perto de Lady Avalon se encontrava, o mantinha em pé... e mais forte seu coração batia... e mais ansioso ficava... e o anseio, se sabe, é o pior inimigo daqueles que desejam muito alguma coisa.

Mas, por mais que tempo passasse devagar, a tão sonhada hora finalmente chegara. A última dança da noite. A primeira que valeria realmente a pena.

Ele respirou fundo e foi até ela. As pessoas que passavam ao seu redor desapareciam à medida que se aproximava dela. Ela estava sozinha, em um canto do salão, rodeada pela luz das velas, que faziam seu vestido, seus cabelos e sua pele reluzirem dourado. Quando o viu se aproximar, entretanto, não havia qualquer sinal de simpatia em seus olhos frios como gelo. De repente, o apelido "sem coração" pareceu muito apropriado.

Ele parou a sua frente. Ela mal chegava na altura do ombro dele. Shaoran ofereceu-lhe a mão. Ela esticou o pescoço alvo para olhá-lo nos olhos, sem expressar qualquer sentimento além de desprezo, talvez. Mas, sabendo que não tinha escolha, ela aceitou a mão oferecida e, com ele, caminhou até o meio do salão. A sorte parecia estar ao seu lado, pois os músicos começaram a executar uma valsa suave muito romântica. Ele a enlaçou com delicadeza e, num movimento perfeitamente sincronizado, começaram a valsar. A moça nem parecia tocar o chão, pois valsava com uma graça e experiência que nenhuma debutante tinha. Aproveitando-se disso, Shaoran arriscou começar um diálogo:

- Milady dança muito bem. Quase parece levitar.

- Obrigada.

- Onde aprendeu a dançar desta maneira?

- Em uma escola de dança, na França.

- Minha irmã Fuu... Sharisse contou-me que é francesa.

- É verdade.

- Mas, se me permite a impertinência, milady é muito mais bela que qualquer francesa.

- Obrigada. – respondeu a moça, com um ar entediado.

Shaoran teve um dejá vu: viu-se de novo no baile de lady Denver, dançando com Ariella Denver; só que desta vez, os papéis estavam invertidos: enquanto ele tentava entabular conversa, ela o desencorajava. Sentiu, repentinamente, uma profunda simpatia pelas tentativas corajosas da mocinha, pois não era fácil ouvir aqueles monossílabos sem sentir-se, no mínimo, frustrado.

O que poderia fazer? Com o rabo do olho, ele notou que havia uma porção de jovens admiradores dela seguindo cada passo de dança que executavam, com inveja e raiva e percebeu: ele estava sendo igualzinho a todos àqueles pedantes almofadinhas que tanto desprezava. Estava deixando que o nervosismo, a tensão do momento tomasse conta dele daquele jeito. Ele não era assim. Já conquistara mulheres bem difíceis. Tinha que pensar com a razão e não com o coração. Pelo menos, não agora.

Esforçou-se para empurrar todo o nervosismo ou qualquer pensamento negativo que estivesse tendo para bem longe e concentrou-se, da maneira mais fria que podia naquele momento e observou bem o rosto dela. Notou que ela sentiu sua mudança repentina de comportamento, pois suspendeu as pálpebras indolentemente baixas de tédio um pouco. Pigarreando, perguntou, desta vez de um tom voz bastante indiferente:

- Há quanto tempo Milady mudou-se para a Inglaterra?

- Há 10 anos.

- Bastante tempo. Não sente falta da França?

- Não muita. Na verdade, não lembro muita coisa.

- Lady Taylor contou-me que se conhecem há vários anos. Como se conheceram?

O rosto dela, que estivera impassível até ali, finalmente deixou mostrar um pequeno traço de sentimento. Era algo como ternura.

- Há oito anos... mudei-me para uma propriedade vizinha do duque de Westay. Nos encontramos por acaso e... nos tornamos muito amigas.

- Entendo... milady parece gostar muito de Lady Taylor. Eu particularmente a acho muitíssimo encantadora.

Um leve esboço de sorriso pairou em seus lábios:

- Sim... é verdade. Tomoyo é especial. Mas é uma pena que as pessoas não notem muito isso.

- Sinto muito dizer, lady Avalon, mas creio que culpa é toda sua.

Ela o olhou, surpresa, e o conde entendeu que ela havia se surpreendido não pelo fato em si, porque ela deveria saber que ela verdade...

... Ela havia ficado surpresa com a ousadia dele dizer aquilo.

- Pressuponho que milady saiba que a senhorita rouba toda a atenção, quando entra no salão, para si. Milady não o faz propositalmente, eu sei. Porém o que é mais interessante é que lady Taylor não parece se importar. É por isso que ela é especial?

Ela voltou a lhe olhar com frieza, mas ele percebeu que ela estava começando a se interessar pela conversa.

- Não é só por isso. Tomoyo é muito meiga e compreensiva...

- E muito franca. – ela suspendeu uma das sobrancelhas. Ele explicou – Tivemos um encontro bastante peculiar no baile de Ariella Denver e confesso que me surpreendi com algumas coisas que ela falou.

- Ah, sim. Ela me contou. Parece que vocês são dois avessos a salões quentes e a admiradores que gostam de perseguição. – ela falou, o sorriso voltando a rondar os lábios perfeitos – Olhei o senhor logo no começo do baile. Eu... – ela hesitou um pouco, mas continuou, seca – Eu vi a maneira como me olhou.

Para disfarçar o silêncio que se seguiu, Shaoran fez lady Avalon rodopiar rapidamente. Quando ela voltou para seus braços, ele falou, sendo sincero, porém dosando as palavras:

- Bom... acontece que tinha muita curiosidade de conhecê-la. Sharisse falou-me bastante sobre milady... aliás, todos na cidade estão falando muito sobre sua pessoa. É natural um homem ficar curioso. E... quando finalmente a vi... – ele olhou bem dentro de seus olhos e prosseguiu, com a voz terna e profunda, como se não pudesse evitar que as palavras saíssem de seus lábios – Sinceramente... achei que o resto mundo havia desaparecido... só havia você.

Eles se encararam, continuamente, por vários instantes. E ele não sabia dizer o que havia nos olhos dela. Não estavam tão frios como antes, mas não demonstravam nenhuma admiração, ou afeto, ou mesmo algum sinal mais aparente de que se deixara levar por aquela declaração em meias palavras. Ele se recompôs e, soltando uma risada zombeteira, falou:

- Puxa... pareço um idiota romântico desta maneira. Espero que me perdoe.

Lady Avalon pegou a deixa e retrucou, voltando a sorrir:

- Não existem tantos poetas românticos hoje em dia, milorde. Então, não tem porque se preocupar.

Contente com o rumo da conversa, ele emendou:

- Infelizmente, milady causa esse efeito em muitas pessoas... e sou apenas um pobre mortal.

Lady Avalon mordeu o lábio inferior, de um jeito que poderia ser considerado bastante brejeiro e concluiu, suavemente, quase como falando para si mesma:

- Pode até ser que seja um pobre mortal... mas, definitivamente, é diferente dos outros.

Ele se surpreendeu com aquela declaração. Infelizmente, a valsa chegava ao fim e não havia como pedir a companhia dela, sem ser insistente, para que continuassem a conversa. E ele também não queria perder a boa impressão que ela parecia ter dele agora, por isso, fazendo um grande esforço para se controlar, ele levou até onde a duquesa de Westay, sua acompanhante, estava se curvou para a moça, que retribuiu com uma mesura graciosa.

- Espero ter algum dia o prazer de dançar ou conversar novamente com milady.

Ela sorriu:

- Eu digo o mesmo.

Cumprimentou a duquesa e lady Taylor, que tinha acabado de ser conduzida por Eriol até a sua mãe.

Então ele a viu se afastar, majestosa, acompanhada das outras duas mulheres, enquanto a orquestra tocava "_deus salve a rainha_", anunciando o fim do baile. Demorou algum tempo para perceber que o amigo continuava ao seu lado.

- E então? Como foi?

Shaoran sorriu, distraído e terno.

- Não diria que foi um sucesso absoluto, mas creio que... consegui chamar a atenção dela.

Eriol olhou o conde com curiosidade, mas percebendo que ele parecia não querer falar sobre o assunto no momento, guardou as perguntas que vinham aos seus lábios para mais tarde e se afastou. Shaoran continuou parado, no mesmo lugar, por muito tempo...

* * *

Fim do terceiro capítulo

Bom... hoje, tarde da noite de terça-feira, não vou me demorar muito aqui... toh com soninho...

Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora... mas, como já disse antes, quem já for leitor meu sabe que sempre demoro um pouquinho mais da conta... a faculdade apertou mais um pouquinho e ando trabalhando em outros projetos...

Segundamente, espero, claro, que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu acho meio estranho ver a Sakura tão fria... tão "sem coração", mas o "roteiro" manda que ela seja assim... alguns mistérios surgiram, algumas brigas aconteceram... mas não fiquem aflitos: guardem suas perguntas e indagações porque ainda tem muita história pelo caminho...

Hoje, temos poucas notas culturais:

Chaperon: São as chamadas damas de companhia. Antigamente, era inadimissível que uma moça andasse desacompanhada pelos lugares então as famílias contratavam senhoras de idade ou então tias ou primas idosas para acompanharem as moças em passeios e festa. Afinal se a moça ficasse a sós com um homem, sua reputação estaria seriamente comprometida e só haveria uma maneira de restaurar a honra da moça... as mães também se faziam de chaperon, mas eram casos mais raros.

"deus salve a rainha": ou "_God save the queen_" é o hino da Inglaterra. Ele era sempre tocado para anunciar o final de um baile.

notinha: o nome do Visconde não tem referência nenhuma a um certo ator britânico muito famoso por interpretar certo personagem igualmente famoso... foi só coincidência.

Gente... se eu esqueci alguma coisa e ou vocês tiverem alguma dúvida, review-me...

Por falar em review...

Quero agradecer a: _Saki-Li _(faz parte. Você não foi a única que pensou isso ), _Katryna Greenleaf Black_ (pelo visto, você estava cheia de dúvidas. Será que você se encontrou e ta ainda mais perdida?), _Vick.y Pirena_(Obrigada pelos elogios. Quem bom que você curtiu UAE também), _Sakura Lindah__ (_Ahahaha... eu não chego aos pés da J.K... mas obrigada pela comparação), _Sango Lee_(obrigada pelos elogios), _Isabella-Chan_(hehehe... não se fico feliz ou triste de você naõ ter dúvidas ), _Gabii GLO xD_(ahahah... obrigada pelas perguntas ), _Mimica Chan_(- tira o copo de gelo de perto e saí correndo... – hehehe), _Hyuuga Mitha_(bom... notar a sakura já notou... agora, resta saber se ela gostou do que viu... isso só nos proximos capítulos), _Musette Fujiwara_(será que ela vai se aquietar? Hum... hehehe), _Hanna-chan _(bom... parte do título tem a ver com isso, como você pode ter percebido neste cap agora... ), _Miiinina Suppie_(Fico feliz que você fique feliz quando lê as minhas fics... mas, não precisa exagerar... eu não sou da realiza não... embora saiba q a intenção eh que conta ), _Sakura – chan _(desculpe a demora e obrigada pelo elogio), _Aninha _(hehehe... espere e você verá!), _Jessii _(desculpe a demora. Logo adiantando a sua pergunta, eu não sei quando sairá o capítulo 04, ok? ), _Acdy-chan_(espero que tenhas gostado da parte do baile), _Lara _(Voce tem alguma razão: realmente é complicado escrever uma fic histórica porque é preciso pesquisar constantemente para que não cometa nenhuma gafe... mas é tão divertido que compensa! ), _Beatrice Sarti_ (Até panfletos?! Eheheh... desculpe a demora), _Pequena miau-chan_ (Muito obrigada pelos elogios, mas não sei se você vai gostar de ter pego a fic no começo, porque eu costumo demorar... ") e _Naianne Rabelo_ (Realmente, livros históricos são apaixonantes, não acha?!).

Se quiserem que eu escreva mais rápido, por favor, mandem reviews e cobrem bastante!!

E, por fim, mas não menos importante, agradecimentos mais que especiais para minha revisora, Yoruki Hiiragizawa. Sem ela, eu tava perdida! Valeu mais uma vez...

Fico por aqui, galera!

Até o próximo capítulo..

Cherry hi


	4. Cap 4 O plano de aproximação

Olá, pessoas

Olá, pessoas!

Depois de algum tempo sem postar (algumas pessoas já estava até perdendo a fé em mim, creio!), estou de volta, com mais um cap. de SC. Espero que gostem.

Sem mais delongas, vamos lá

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência.**

* * *

Cap 4 – **O plano de aproximação **

Escrito por: **Cherry hi **

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa **

A casa estava silenciosa. Um relógio de parede, tão antigo que quase podia se escutar as engrenagens ali dentro, marcava que já passava das duas da madrugada. Todos os convidados já haviam ido embora há muito, restando apenas os criados limpando rapidamente o chão e apagando as velas derretidas. O trabalho pesado ficaria para a manhã seguinte. Yelan, cansada, convenceu uma Fuutie muito agitada e maravilhada com o sucesso de seu _debut_ a ir para cama. Tudo estava calmo, silencioso e escuro. A única luz tênue que na casa havia era do fogo da lareira da biblioteca. Shaoran jazia sentado em sua poltrona favorita, bebericando em um copo de _Brandy_. Embora olhasse diretamente para as chamas, ele não as via lambendo e envolvendo a tora de madeira... ele estava em algum lugar muito mais distante, profundo e retraído, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos...

Revivia cada momento do baile, cada nuance de cores, cada gesto que fizera e vira as outras pessoas fazendo... mas o que buscava, repuxando e forçando na sua memória, eram os momentos que tivera com Lady Avalon.

Lady Sakura Avalon, com seu corpo esguio e cheio de elegância, seus cabelos sedosos, os lindos olhos verdes, seus lábios rosados perfeitos pronunciando as palavras naquele tom de voz suave e melodioso...

"Mas, definitivamente, é diferente dos outros."

Ele queria acreditar que sim. Seu coração batia mais depressa só em conjeturar que a moça de quem gostava realmente pensava isso dele. Porém também tinha consciência que não podia deixar-se influenciar pelo entusiasmo. A batalha ainda não estava ganha. Longe disso.

Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa... tinha que bolar um jeito de conseguir se aproximar de lady Avalon, de maneira segura e duradoura. Após a experiência do baile da irmã, em que quase não conseguira a derradeira dança que lhe dera a chance de se fazer notar, ele precisava tomar uma providência. Não poderia deixar que o fato se repetisse.

Numa espécie de resumo mental dos eventos sociais que certamente ocorreriam em Londres, ele listou bailes, saraus, chás da tarde, passeios pelo _Hyde Park_ e eventos de caridade. Sendo tão popular, lady Avalon seria convidada para a maioria desses eventos, porém, por ser somente uma mulher, obviamente não poderia comparecer a todos eles. Como ela selecionaria seus convites? E quem teria mais interesse em convidá-la?

Mexeu-se na poltrona procurando uma posição mais confortável. Não. Certamente seria muito difícil selecionar e descobrir os eventos em que lady Avalon compareceria. Teria que pensar em outra coisa...

O relógio velho badalou, assustando-o. Já eram três da manhã. Não poderia continuar pensando ou passaria o resto da madrugada ali. Levantou-se, esticando-se levemente e foi para cama.

'

Logo pelo café da manhã, viu que Fuutie continuava muito satisfeita com o resultado do baile. Tagarelava sem parar, quase esquecendo-se de tomar seu café e comer suas torradas. Yelan a incentivava a falar, pois achava ótimo que a filha fechasse a boca pra comida por algum tempo. Shiefa apenas escutava, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Fanrei e Daniel haviam tomado o desjejum mais cedo e já se encontravam nas estufas pesquisando as mais estranhas e exóticas plantas, com entusiasmo juvenil.

Ao sentar-se a mesa, ficou calado por algum tempo, meio escutando o monólogo da irmã caçula, meio perdido em seus pensamentos, tentando encontrar alguma boa razão para que pudesse ficar a sós com sua querida Sakura e conquistá-la aos poucos...

... E eis que a oportunidade surge...

- Sabe, mamãe... Fanrei comentou comigo que gostaria de passar alguns dias na nossa propriedade em _Oxfordshire_... – Fuutie começou, repentinamente – E eu achei que até seria interessante deixar o agito de Londres por um tempo.

- Mas... no meio da temporada?! – espantou-se a mãe.

- Bom... é claro que nós não vamos ficar lá um mês inteiro mamãe! São somente uns quatro dias... ou um fim de semana.

- Mas... o que a sua irmã quer fazer naquele fim de mundo? – perguntou Yelan, como se quisesse ganhar tempo para pensar.

- Bom... ela disse que gostaria de dar uma olhada no nosso jardim... você sabe que a segunda paixão dela são as flores... Daniel comentou também que gostaria de passar na Universidade de Oxford para consultar a biblioteca... bem, vocês sabem como ele é... aí pensei em unir o útil ao agradável.

- Mas... a sua irmã pode fazer isso muito bem quando estiver voltando para casa. – falou a mãe, num tom de quem quer encerrar o assunto.

Fuutie fez biquinho.

- Mas, mãe... Fanrei me falou que não poderão se demorar muito... e se ela tiver que passar mesmo por _Oxfordshire_ na volta para Blackpoool, eles terão que encurtar a estada por aqui... e você sabe o quanto eu gosto da mana... você também está gostando de rever a Fanrei, não é, Shiefa?

- Mas é claro! – concordou Shiefa, vendo a irmã mais nova utilizar seus ardis de manipulação em cima da mãe com seu sorriso divertido.

Mas Yelan não estava completamente convencida. Seus lábios se torciam de contrariedade.

- Fuutie... seria complicado. Embora este final de semana você só vá comparecer a dois saraus e a um baile, você já aceitou os convites. Seria muito deselegante cancelar de última hora.

- Mas isso pode ser feito.

Fora Shaoran que falou, repentinamente, entrando na conversa. As três mulheres olharam para ele, surpresas. Seco, ele continuou:

- É um bom motivo, afinal, Fanrei está grávida e vai ficar um bom tempo sem poder viajar. Esta vai ser a última oportunidade em muito tempo de realizar o velho desejo de ver o nosso lindo jardim em _Oxfordshire_. E, conhecendo Fanrei como conheço, ela provavelmente irá querer ficar em Londres na companhia da família a encurtar a estadia. Por isso, seria muito egoísmo nosso se não proporcionássemos este prazer a nossa irmã.

Fuutie estava com o queixo caído. O irmão estava defendendo uma causa sua, assim, tão voluntariamente? Será que ele havia bebido demais no dia anterior, na festa?

- Além do que, vocês sabem que a saúde de Daniel é muito delicada. Ele já está começando a tossir bastante. Mais uns dias nesse clima e nesse ar poluído de Londres e ele voltará para casa em uma cama. – Shaoran arrematou, resoluto, e bebeu um pouco do seu café.

Quase podia-se ouvir as engrenagens na cabeça de Yelan funcionando. Por fim, parecendo não ter nenhum argumento contra, suspirou e concordou:

- Está bem, está bem. Mais uma vez, você venceu, Fuutie! – a garota sorriu muito satisfeita consigo mesma e aquilo pareceu irritar um pouco a mãe – Mas a vitória não foi só sua! Concordei somente porque Shaoran ajudou-a nessa campanha e, obviamente, concorda com esses planos!

- Claro que concordo! – ele olhou para o relógio antigo de parede e falou, levantando-se – Bem... agora, se me dão licença, preciso escrever um recado. Mãe, acho melhor começar os preparativos para a viagem. Mas eu posso cuidar disso, se a senhora quiser.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu ainda não estou morta e ainda sou a anfitriã desta família! – ela respondeu, irritada, erguendo-se também, altivamente – Vou falar agora mesmo com a Sra. Milliscent.

Milliscent era a governanta de Lisbury Manor. Era uma mulher alta, forte, de traços severos que sugeriam eficiência iminente. Sempre era vista pelos habitantes da casa em seu vestido de seda preta, indo de um lado para o outro, cuidando para que tudo estivesse na mais perfeita ordem.

- Tenho certeza que a Sra. Milliscent arranjará tudo... e poderemos ir depois de amanhã. O que acha, Sharisse?

- Hã... eu acho ótimo! – falou, abobada, a irmã. Ele havia chamado-a pelo primeiro nome!!

- Perfeito! Obviamente, você nos acompanhará, não, Shiefa? – a irmã mais velha confirmou com um aceno da cabeça – Então você bem que poderia dar a boa notícia a Daniel e a Fanrei.

Sem mais um palavra, ele saiu da sala de refeições. Um riso de triunfo, que estava preso em sua garganta desde que interferira pela primeira vez na conversa, finalmente escapou pelos seus lábios.

Como era fácil manipular a família! Só precisava ter os argumentos certos! Assim que ouvira Fuutie falar na provável viagem a _Oxfordshire_, a estrutura de seu plano começou a tomar forma.

quela seria oportunidade ideal para cortejar lady Avalon longe do alcance de outros jovens (e velhos!) pretendentes: uma viagem ao campo.

A propriedade ficava nas imediações de _Bicester_, a 66 milhas de distância de Londres. Era perto o suficiente para uma viagem rápida e longe o suficiente de rapazes casamenteiros. Perfeito! Ele então teria três dias inteiros para conquistar o coração da sua eleita. Tinha certeza absoluta que estava no caminho certo para a conquista: a dança da noite anterior provava isso. Só precisava seguir os mesmo passos... e, para isso, tinha que por logo o plano em ação.

Ele entrou na biblioteca e ali, redigiu um bilhete para Eriol, convidando-o para vir em sua casa. Já podia prever o ar de contrariedade do amigo, mas a ajuda dele era muito importante para que o plano desse certo. Ele certamente teria que ir para o campo também. Tocou a sineta e, afortunadamente, quem apareceu para atendê-lo foi Wei. O velho criado gostava muito do rapaz e faria tudo o que ele pedisse. Além disso, sempre poderia contar com sua descrição.

- Wei... por favor, providencie para que este bilhete chegue nas mãos do marquês de Cloversfield o mais depressa possível. – o bondoso senhor acentiu e pegou o bilhete das mãos do patrão – e, por favor, quero que você chame Fuutie para vir conversar comigo... mas tem que ser secretamente: não deixe que mamãe ou as minhas irmãs saibam que pedi para que ela viesse.

Era um pedido relativamente estranho, mas Wei era muito bem treinado para expressar qualquer reação a não ser assentimento.

- Claro, Milorde. Porém, devo dizer que lady Lisbury ainda não terminou o desjejum.

- Eu esperarei o tempo que for preciso, Wei.

O criado assentiu mais uma vez e, com uma reverência, saiu do aposento.

Demorou mais ou menos 30 minutos até que finalmente a irmã aparecesse, com uma rosquinha doce na mão.

- Não acredito que esteve comendo até agora! – Ele comentou, surpreso, vendo a irmã comer vorazmente a rosquinha e ainda lamber os dedos, antes de se sentar a frente do irmão.

- Mano... ontem eu perdi peso! Dancei até meus pés ficarem cheios de bolhas! É natural que meu corpo precise repor as energias. – ela choramingou, fazendo o mesmo biquinho que fazia quando queria alguma coisa ou tinha que se explicar sobre alguma traquinagem.

Shaoran deu-lhe um sorriso matreiro.

- Não adianta fazer esse joguinho comigo, mocinha! Conheço muito bem suas artimanhas!

- Acho que preciso renovar minhas técnicas de convencimento. Esse é o mal de crescer: eu perco, a cada dia que fico mais velha, meu poder de persuasão de garota fofinha e meiga. – ela resmungou – Aliás, tenho que lhe agradecer por ter convencido a mamãe. Sem a sua ajuda, eu não teria conseguido.

- Fico contente que você pense assim, Sharisse. – ele a encarou com um sorriso interesseiro nos lábios. Continuou, suavemente - ...Porque eu quero que você faça algo por mim.

Por um instante, ela não entendeu, porém logo em seguida sua expressão confusa deu lugar ao entendimento e, meio sorrindo, meio zangada, ela o acusou, dando tapinhas no braço da cadeira:

- Eu deveria ter desconfiado quando você me chamou de "Sharisse" por conta própria! Você quer alguma coisa em troca!

- Você me consterna, maninha! Me faz até pensar que sou ardiloso e interesseiro! – retrucou ele, com a voz fingidamente magoada.

- Mas você _É_ ardiloso e interesseiro! Porém devo admitir que você

ambém é bastante esperto. – ela se recostou à cadeira, ainda olhando o irmão como se sentisse admiração contra sua vontade – E então? O que você quer em troca?

- Quero que você convide lady Avalon e lady Taylor para o final de semana em _Oxfordshire_.

Para seu aturdimento, a irmã não demonstrou qualquer esboço de surpresa com o pedido, nem ao menos aparentou apreensão. Apenas comentou, com um suspiro:

- Já imaginava algo do tipo... e admito também que é muito inteligente de sua parte querer tirar lady Avalon de Londres, eliminando a concorrência e ganhando um tempo a sós com ela!

- Que bom que você entendeu meu plano logo de cara... e então? Acha que pode ser feito?

Ela coçou o queixo, pensativa:

- Bom... Elas foram convidadas para muito mais bailes do que eu... provavelmente, terão aceitado a maioria dos convites. Seria muito difícil convencê-las a cancelarem tudo por um fim de semana (veja a mamãe, por exemplo)... além disso... – ela hesitou, porém logo em seguida falou o que se passava por sua cabeça – ... eu acho que lady Avalon pode evitar se comprometer tanto assim. Você sabe... se elas aceitarem o convite, será o mesmo que anunciar para a sociedade que uma delas poderá ser cortejada.

De repente, o sorriso de Shaoran, que não vacilara nem um pouco durante o pequeno discurso dela, inexplicavelmente, alargou-se.

- Exato! _Uma delas_! – vendo que a irmã não entendia, explicou – É simples: você vai convidar suas amigas, informalmente, mas obviamente, não vai revelar-lhes o verdadeiro motivo...

- Shaoran, elas vão adivinhar o motivo! Porque elas sabem que você está caidinho pela Sakura! – ela rebateu, como se tentasse por algum juízo na cabeça dele.

- Deixe-me terminar, Sharisse – ele pediu, com tranqüilidade – Eu irei mandar um convite para a duquesa de Westay solicitando que sua filha, lady Taylor, possa ir conosco a _Oxfordshire_, a fim de lhe fazer companhia e visitar a nossa propriedade... e lady Avalon poderá acompanhá-la.

Quando ele terminou seu pequeno discurso, Sharisse ficou olhando-o como se esperasse mais alguma explicação. Quando percebeu que ela não vinha, ela disse, confusa:

- Shaoran, eu não entendi.

- Pois entenda agora: eu enviarei o convite para Lady Taylor, especificamente e tratarei Lady Avalon como uma convidada "secundária". Tenho certeza que a duquesa, que está louca para que a filha faça um bom casamento, ficará exultante com o convite e praticamente obrigará a filha a ir nessa viagem, já que sou considerado um ótimo partido. E ficará ainda mais exultante ao perceber que eu apenas mencionei lady Avalon no convite. Ela poderia pensar que estou interessada na filha dela, mas acho que ficará mais feliz porque deleguei a lady Avalon o segundo plano. As duas não se estimam, percebi isso no baile ontem. Porém, como você mesma me disse, as duas andam juntas por onde forem... então, somente para resumir: a duquesa insistiráobrigará Lady Taylor a ir conosco e lady Avalon virá junto.

- Em outras palavras, você irá usar a minha amiga Tomoyo para conseguir o que quer! – ela falou, com amargura na voz

- _Usar _é uma palavra muito forte, Sharisse!

- Mas é a única que descreve com exatidão o que você está fazendo!

- Não dizem por aí que tudo vale no amor e na guerra?! – vendo que a irmã continuava magoada, ele se levantou, deu a volta na escrivaninha em que estivera sentado e colocou a mão no ombro da moça, falando com suavidade – Sharisse, não sou tão insensível e cruel a ponto de deixar lady Taylor de canto. Eu a tratarei bem, darei bastante atenção e farei de tudo para que ela se divirta em nossa companhia... a ponto de, se for como estou prevendo, esquecer que a duquesa a obrigou a ir... olhe, eu juro a você que, se houvesse outro jeito de convencê-las a ir, eu o usaria... mas não há... você sabe diso.

- Realmente... não consigo pensar em outro modo. – concordou a moça de má vontade.

Shaoran lançou sua última cartada:

- Além disso, preciso de uma desculpa plausível para que o Eriol vá.

- Mas ele é praticamente da família! – ela reagiu imediatamente.

- Eu sei... mas ele não é da família. E Daniel, você sabe, pode ser contra esse arranjo. Porém, se você convidar duas amigas, não haverá motivos para eu deixar de convidar meu melhor amigo.

Sharisse olhou bem para o irmão e perguntou, muito séria:

- Por que tenho a sensação de que estou sendo manipulada? – antes que Shaoran pudesse responder, a garota se pôs de pé e continuou, suspirando – Bom... eu não tenho muita escolha. Eu irei vê-las na casa de Lady Maude, hoje, na hora do chá. É quando devo convidá-las?

- Sim. Será o ideal. E, para que não aja imprevistos, enviarei o convite para a duquesa ao mesmo tempo que você estiver com elas. Ela estará em casa, não estará?

- Pelo que eu sei, sim. Ela nunca acompanha as garotas em eventos vespertinos.

- Ótimo! Agora, maninha, querida, deixe-me a sós para preparar-me psicologicamente para compartilhar com mamãe os novos planos.

- Bem... boa sorte. Antes você do que eu.

Ele notou que Sharisse ainda sentia-se insegura quanto ao plano, por esta razão, fez algo inesperado para ela: puxou-a para um abraço apertado, para tentar tranqüilizá-la.

- Não se preocupe, maninha. – ele falou, sorrindo, ao soltá-la – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela sorriu, parecendo um pouco mais animada e abriu a porta. Contudo, antes de sair, voltou-se para o irmão e disse, séria:

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Assim que a porta se fechou, o conde caminhou pelo aposento, mas não voltou a sentar-se à escrivaninha. Ele foi até uma das grandes janelas e ficou ali, com os olhos fixos no jardim, porém sem realmente ver a beleza das flores ou a grandiosidade do céu... ele apenas pensava em suas atitudes. Sentira muito quando manipulara a irmã, envolvendo Eriol, quando poderia ter deixado o nome do amigo de fora. Mas não havia encontrado outra solução. Se suas atitudes, por ventura no futuro, causarem algum sofrimento a irmã ou a qualquer outra pessoa, seria capaz de se ajoelhar e se humilhar, para pedir perdão...

- Mas agora, como havia dito, tudo vale no amor e na guerra. – ele pensou em voz alta, muito sério.

E, por um longo tempo, contemplou o jardim.

'

Ele nunca havia visto dois dias passarem com tanta vagareza. Mais torturante que a espera do baile, em que tudo se resolveria em algumas horas, era a espera de dois dias inteiros. Claro que ele andou ocupado: organizar uma viagem de quase 10 horas trancados em uma carruagem, consolar uma mãe que acha que seus sábios conselhos são inúteis (ela quase tivera um ataque ao saber que Avalon e Taylor iriam ser convidadas e depois, passara quase duas horas tentando convencer o filho do contrário) e convencer um relutante Eriol a acompanhá-los foram tarefas bem complicadas... mas nada era tão agonizante quanto a terrível expectativa!

Portanto, era perfeitamente compreensível que, ao chegar a hora marcada para a partida, Shaoran estivesse incrivelmente nervoso. Seu estratagema tinha que funcionar. Pela resposta muito animada que recebera da duquesa, era impossível que as duas cancelassem de última hora. Havia marcado de ir pegar as duas moças, exatamente às oito horas e temia que qualquer imprevisto pudesse destruir seus planos tão cuidadosamente estruturados. Quando, já a caminho de Taylor Manor, ele temeu que um cabriolé em alta velocidade batesse neles e acabasse quebrando a carruagem, impossibilitando a viagem, ele se deu conta de que seu nervosismo estava tomando conta de seu pensamento racional e sentiu-se um grande tolo. Ainda bem que Eriol, que dividia a carruagem com ele, não podia ler pensamentos ou então estaria rolando de ir. Esforçou-se para afastar qualquer pensamento negativo, como na noite do baile, e assumiu uma notória expressão de indiferença. E bem a tempo, pois, naquele instante, o luxuoso veículo parava em frente a uma bela e imponente mansão. Um criado abriu a porta principal enquanto o próprio conde apeava da carruagem.

- Vossa alteza já o espera, milorde. – informou aquele que lhe pareceu o mordomo, desnecessariamente.

A duquesa surgiu majestosa em um vestido azul, que realçava seus olhos. Atrás dela, podia-se ver milhares de baús de roupas e acessórios roupas e facilmente poderia se pensar que as garotas ficariam fora de casa durante três meses e não apenas um final de semana.

- Meu caro conde, mas que grande prazer recebê-lo. – ela disse, com os braços abertos, sorrindo amplamente – Sei que estão com pressa, por isso pedi que ela descesse logo.

- Ela?

Via-se que a duquesa estava num excelente humor. O sorriso dela poderia iluminar uma sala no escuro... e, naquele sorriso, ele conseguia sentir o triunfo. Seu coração disparou contra a sua vontade, bombeando medo e frustração pelas suas veias... não podia ser...

Ouviu passos. Na escadaria, lady Taylor descia cada degrau majestosamente, os pés mal parecendo tocar ao solo. Trajava um belo vestido de viagem, requintado, de um lilás que, apesar de não ser a cor da moda, realçava lindamente a cor de seus olhos. Os cabelos estavam caprichosamente penteados, arrematados por um chapeuzinho gracioso. Tinha que admitir que a moça estava linda... estava linda, mas estava sozinha...

Quando ela chegou ao pé da escada e, após fazer uma elegante mesura, ela deve ter visto algo no rosto dele que denunciou sua surpresa e aturdimento (talvez o sorriso congelado e falso que mantinha em seu rosto) porque ela começou, baixando os olhos:

- Você deve estar se perguntando onde está lady Avalon...

Ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso falso do rosto, sentindo o coração batucar alto em seus ouvidos. Pelo canto do olho, viu o sorriso de triunfo da duquesa Sonomi aumentar mais alguns centímetros... e sentia-se incapaz de acrediar no que lhe acontecia... não depois de tanto planejamento... não depois de tanto sacrifício... ouviu a voz da moça falar bem longe.

- Bem... lady Avalon...

- Apenas se atrasou um pouco.

Tomoyo olhou depressa para o topo da escada. Sonomi também, seu sorriso sumindo rapidamente substituído por sucessivas expressões de surpresa, aturdimento e raiva mal-contida. Shaoran reconheceria aquela voz maravilhosa em qualquer lugar, mas relutou um pouco em erguer os próprios olhos, com medo que fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Mas não pode resistir a curiosidade e, desta vez, seu coração bateu pelas razões certas, abismado pela indescritível beleza. Estava tão elegante quanto lady Taylor e descia a escada como se fosse ela a dona da casa... mas aquele algo mais que ela possuía, aquele estranho fascínio que ela exercia quase o fez esquecer que Tomoyo existia. Também se curvou graciosamente ao pé da escada, tanto para o conde quanto para a duquesa. Esta última não respondeu ao cumprimento, parecendo irritada demais para formalidades.

- Pensei que você iria ficar por causa do baile de sábado, Sakura, querida... – falou, muito azeda

- É verdade, Alteza, mas pensei melhor e acho que sem Tomoyo não será a mesma coisa.

- Mas você já confirmou presença. Eu mesmo assinei a carta. E, depois, você havia se comprometido comigo a ir a Bond street comprar alguns vestidos.

Apesar do tom insinuantemente ameaçador, lady Avalon respondeu inocentemente, com um sorriso meigo no rosto:

- Já mandei por Jim uma missiva explicando a situação e pedindo mil perdões a anfitriã do baile. Tenho certeza que ela compreenderá. E quanto ao passeio a Bond Street, creio que poderemos fazê-lo quando voltarmos. Mas, se vossa Alteza não tiver paciência de esperar, poderá fazer as compras sozinha. Eu confio em seu bom gosto.

Houve um silêncio mortal depois disso. Sonomi parecia furiosa demais para pronunciar qualquer coisa. Shaoran entendeu, então, que a duquesa havia armado algum estratagema para que lady Avalon não pudesse ir à viagem e agora via seus planos irem por água abaixo. Ela virou-se para Shaoran e cravou seus lindos olhos verdes nos deles.

- Perdoe-nos por essa... discussão familiar... e mil vezes perdão pelo meu pequeno atraso, mas estava colocando algumas coisas de última hora na mala. – apontou para dois lacaios que traziam, cada um, dois pequenos baús de viagem e prosseguiu – Se estiver tudo certo, podemos ir. Não queremos causar mais problemas.

A mente de Shaoran ainda estava confusa com a miríade de sensações contraditórias pelas quais acabara de experimentar, mas, no último minuto lembrou-se do papel que procurava representar e empurrou toda a sua aparente alegria em vê-la para o lado escuro da sua alma e, discretamente, assumiu a expressão indiferente do baile, falando:

- Mas é claro que sim, miladies. – olhou para Sonomi, que ainda parecia incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa a não ser grunhidos de raiva e falou, cortesmente – Até mais, Alteza. Devolverei sua linda filha e sua protegida em três dias.

Eles saíram e a duquesa continuou a imitir sons indistintos por algum tempo, enquanto lacaios levavam a imensa bagagem da filha para as carruagens. Quando o último lacaio passou com uma das pequenas malas de Sakura, a duquesa pegou um vaso de porcelana chinesa de cima de um cômodo e espatifou na parede, gritando de raiva.

'

Após uma longa viagem, que durou um pouco mais do que havia sido previsto pelo jovem conde, as três carruagens luxuosas que traziam os anfitriões e os hóspedes atravessaram os portões ladeados por guaritas onde dois leões de pedra negra pareciam se estudar antes de um combate corpo a corpo, no alto dos telhados. A propriedade poderia orgulhar qualquer bom cultivador de terras com seus campos verdes quase calculadamente entremeados por vastos bosques fechados e grandes plantações, cuidadas por trabalhadores sadios e sorridentes. Em determinado momento, cada carruagem passou por cima de uma mimosa ponte em arco, onde um rio murmurante corria preguiçosamente, serpenteando pelo horizonte e aparentando desaparecer em um bosque que poderia ser descrito como mágico ou sombrio, dependendo do ponto de vista de quem o apreciasse. E, para arrebatar de vez aqueles que nunca estiveram na propriedade, o sol dourado do fim do dia bateu em uma bela mansão em _estilo Tudor_, fazendo que as janelas reluzissem como diamantes. Os detalhes em madeira clara, os telhados alaranjados, mas, principalmente, os delicados tijolos que desbotaram com o tempo davam à moradia um toque irreal que fez Tomoyo suspirar, encantada.

Assim que a primeira carruagem parou em frente ao elegante pórtico, Shaoran apeou agilmente. Sabia que a mãe, que havia vindo mais cedo, esperava-os no ante-salão para recebê-los, como uma perfeita anfitriã. Mantendo os pensamentos neutros e o coração frio, ele se postou a frente da carruagem das moças. Eriol logo se juntou a ele, lançado-lhe um olhar cínico que ele ignorou. Lady Avalon foi a primeira a descer e, embora seu rosto não expressasse qualquer sentimento, ele julgou ter visto um brilho de admiração no olhar dela.

- O que achou da propriedade, lady Avalon?

- É encantadora, por certo.

Ele se sentiu exultante pelo pequeno elogio, mas se conteve em sorrir como se aquela reação fosse a esperada e virou-se displicentemente para lady Taylor, a quem fez quase a mesma pergunta. A resposta da mocinha morena foi bem mais entusiasta e espontânea:

- Acredito que tenha entrado em um outro mundo!

- Guarde seus elogios! – a viscondessa de Ratcliffe entrou na conversa, piscando para a mocinha – Você ainda não viu os magníficos jardins da mansão. Só então você poderá dizer, ou não, que está em um outro mundo.

Tomoyo sorriu para a outra. Eles adentraram na casa, cujo piso brilhava mais que a superfície de um espelho. Tomoyo conversava animadamente com Shiefa, Fuutie e Fanrei, e Eriol comentava alguma coisa com Daniel (agarrado à mão da esposa). Somente lady Avalon parecia estar a parte de tudo, olhando cada detalhe com apenas um leve interesse. Ele achou aquilo estranho: a grande maioria dos visitantes soltavam exclamações a cada metro percorrido, sem desgrudar os olhos dos belos painéis de carvalho nas paredes, das janelas que emolduravam as vasta terra atapetada em verde esmeralda, dos móveis lustrosos em madeira escura e das estatuetas em estilo renascentista que adornavam o hall de entrada... mas ela... parecia não se surpreender com nada. "Talvez, não queira dar o braço a torcer", pensou o conde, dando um sorrisinho de lado.

A condessa esperava-os no ante-salão, elegante e tranqüila, como sempre. Ao seu lado, Wei sorria serenamente, comandando uma pequena fila de lacaios que prontamente se curvaram assim que eles adentraram no aposento.

- Bem-vindos. Espero que gostem e desfrutem da nossa casa como se fosse a sua. Sei que está um pouco tarde, mas tomaremos chá e subiremos, para tirarmos um pouco da poeira da estrada. Então serviremos o jantar. – saudou Yelan, com sua voz calmante.

- Mamãe... a senhora certamente se lembra de Lady Avalon e Lady Taylor? – perguntou Sharisse

A mãe sorriu para as duas moças, que fizeram uma mesura

- Receio que, com a agitação do seu _Debut_ não tenha tido tempo de falar mais do que algumas palavras com elas. Espero que se sintam em casa, minhas queridas. Você deve ser lady Taylor – ela se aproximou de Tomoyo, que sorriu. Então virou-se para a outra moça e, após hesitar tão levemente que ninguém percebera, falou – Você certamente é lady Avalon. Espero ter o prazer de conversar com ambas na hora do chá.

- Será um prazer. – respondeu Sakura, serenamente.

- Agora quero que conheçam duas pessoas muito importantes: está e a senhora Merrycourt. Ela é a governanta desta casa. – uma mulher de uns quarentas anos, que estava afastada a um canto, nas sombras, aproximou-se, as chaves de prata titilando em um cinto em sua cintura – Ela levará as ladies até seus aposentos. E este é Wei. Como esta casa não tem um mordomo, Wei veio conosco de Londres para melhor servir-lhes.

O senhor fez uma mesura às senhoritas, mas não antes de olhar assombrado para o rosto de lady Avalon. Fora só por dois segundos, mas Shaoran percebeu. Divertido, pensou que o fiel serviçal também ficara impressionado com a beleza da mulher. Parecia que seus encantos eram infinitos.

- Shaoran, Alteza... miladies. – ele falou, depois de se aprumar, o rosto imperturbavelmente sereno outra vez.

- Wei, creio que já pode trazer o chá para nós.

- Sim, condessa. – o senhor estalou os dedos e uma porta lateral abriu-se, onde duas criadas vinham trazendo uma badeja com um belo conjunto de porcelana de chá e uma infinidade de bolos, sanduíches e outros quitutes. Sharisse estalou os lábios com prazer, já adiantando o sabor da comida.

Comeram e conversaram muito rapidamente. A Sra. Merrycourt guiou as moças até o quarto, em uma parte nobre da casa, perto da ala principal. Os quartos que ficariam instalados eram vizinhos, porém completamente diferentes um do outro. O quarto de Tomoyo tinha decoração delicada, com tecidos azuis claros e etéreos, com uma linda cama de quatro colunas delicadas, de onde cortinhas esvoaçavam ao sabor da leve brisa que entrava pela janela em arco. Haviam algumas plantas trepadeiras que adornavam os caixilhos de madeira e davam um aspecto de irrealidade. Tomoyo adorou. Já o de lady Avalon era bem mais sóbrio, decorado com tecidos rosas e detalhes em verde. Também havia uma janela em arco, emoldurada por cortinas pesadas de seda branca. A cama era alta e imponente. Os móveis também de madeira escura contrastavam garbosamente com o papel de parede rosa. Sakura sorriu em aprovação.

Apenas houve tempo de um banho rápido em água morna com essência de rosas. Logo todos estavam de volta, desta vez no salão de refeições. Apesar do cansaço da viagem, todos se divertiram, especialmente com as anedotas ácidas de Eriol e as respostas divertidas do conde. Foi com certo pesar que as moças se levantaram da mesa para permitir que os rapazes apreciassem o vinho do porto.

Eriol e Shaoran conversaram por algum tempo. O jovem conde, entretanto, parecia ansioso para juntar-se as convidadas, principalmente uma de olhos verdes. Eriol, é claro, percebeu e, propositalmente, demorou-se em esvaziar seu cálice, fingindo não ouvir os muxoxos de impaciência do amigo. Aquela era sua maneira de deixar bem claro que não concordava ainda com aquele ridículo plano para tentar conquistar uma mulher impossível. Mas Shaoran tampouco daria seu braço a torcer. Por mais que bebesse devagar o vinho, Eriol sentiu a última gota passar pelos seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o amigo se levantava. Sem alternativas, ele fez o mesmo. Porém, ao chegar no salão, notou, com uma sensação de derretimento no estômago, que lady Avalon não se encontrava.

- Ela pediu-me para dizer que lamenta muito, mas a viagem a deixou indisposta. Como ela não quer perder o passeio de cavalo de amanhã, achou por bem deitar-se cedo. – disse lady Taylor, assim que o conde perguntou pela outra convidada.

Shaoran podia sentir o olhar aliviado de sua mãe e o sorrisinho cínico do amigo. Isso criou nele uma irritação quase irracional que, por pouco, não transpareceu em seu rosto. Então sorriu para a moça e falou:

- Eu entendo perfeitamente que lady Avalon se sinta cansada, porém é uma pena porque pretendia levar as duas por um tour pela casa. Mas, se milady não se sentir indisposta, teria o maior prazer em lhe mostrar alguns aposentos muito interessantes.

A garota pareceu ligeiramente surpresa, mas abriu um bonito sorriso e respondeu:

- Eu adoraria.

Shaoran encontrou com o olhar da mãe e percebeu que, embora aprovasse sua atitude, sentia uma certa apreensão: passear com uma moça sozinho era quase como beijá-la em publico. Ai ai... essas convenções, pensou ele, enquanto dizia:

- Eriol, por que não nos acompanha? Afinal, lady Taylor pode vir a achar minha companhia maçante.

- Terei todo o prazer. – respondeu o rapaz, imperturbável.

Sharisse, aproveitando-se, agarrou o braço do irmão e falou, contente:

- Também terei todo o prazer em acompanhá-los.

Assim, os quatro passaram bons momentos passeando pela casa e mostrando a garota de olhos azuis a biblioteca, o salão de baile, as estufas (Daniel e Fanrei se encontravam ali, muito absortos em admirar uma flor exótica qualquer), os quartos maiores da casa e, por fim, um pequeno mirante que havia na ala sul da casa, num pequeno escritório pouco utilizado, mas que mostrava uma visão privilegiada do negrume da noite pontuado por estrelas que cintilavam incessantemente. A lua não estava visível, mas não diminuía a beleza que se abria aos olhos de lady Taylor.

- Não consigo parar de olhar. Parece um conto de fadas! – a garota comentou, com um suspiro, apoiando-se no parapeito e olhando sonhadoramente para o horizonte. Depois comentou, sem se dirigir a ninguém em particular – Sabe... olhar as estrelas tão claramente, sem as luzes e a poluição Londres... me faz lembrar da minha casa, no campo.

- Sempre morou no campo, lady Taylor?

- Sim... vinha ocasionalmente a Londres, mas minha mãe não gostava de me ter por perto. Ela gosta de bailes e... – parou de repente, sentindo que falara coisas muito íntimas para um quase estranho. – Bem... a propriedade de nossa família, Taylorsfield, fica no condado de Lancashire e, sendo tão distante de Londres, era preferível que eu ficasse por ali.

Shaoran sentiu sua simpatia pela moça aumentar: pelo visto, ela tivera uma infância tão "boa" quanto a que ele próprio tivera. Olhou ao redor e notou que Sharisse e Eriol estavam conversando no pequeno escritório, enquanto olhavam uma velha estante de livros.

Estavam sozinhos no mirante, mas a situação não o deixou apreensivo: novamente teve a forte impressão que lady Taylor não iria acusá-lo de arruinar sua reputação. Portanto, sentiu-se seguro para dizer:

- Acho... que pelo pouco que me disse, deve ter sido uma criança no mínimo... abandonada. – ela lhe olhou surpresa e ele tratou de se explicar – Não me leve a mal e nem se sinta ofendida... mas é que me identifiquei com a breve descrição de sua infância...

- Verdade? – ela perguntou, parecendo um pouco descrente – Sempre ouvi histórias de que o conde de Lisbury gabava-se de ter tido um filho homem. Achei que ele deveria idolatrá-lo.

Shaoran a mirou com um olhar quase indiferente e a garota desculpou-se:

- Eu sinto muito... como vê, minha franqueza as vezes passa dos limites.

- Não se sinta culpada por apenas ter falado a mais absoluta verdade. – ele voltou o olhar para o céu. Uma estrela pareceu-lhe piscar bondosamente – Sim, é verdade: meu pai, o "velho leão", sempre se gabou ter um filho homem. Isto porque minha mãe primeiro lhe deu três filhas... – lançou um breve olhar a Fuutie – quase indesejadas. Seus inimigos políticos – que não eram poucos – caçoavam do seu insucesso de gerar um filho. Minha mãe sofreu bastante antes de finalmente ter um filho varão. Mas eu sempre fui apenas isso: um prêmio, um tesouro que ele exibe para os amigos e que fica jogado em um armário.

- Nossa. – falou lady Taylor, depois de algum tempo em silêncio surpreso – Eu... não imaginava que era assim que... você viveu.

- Mas foi. – ele afirmou, calmamente – Mesmo contra a vontade da minha mãe, fui criado longe dela, em um lugar distante e sombrio. Mais tarde, fui mandado para a França, onde fui para...

- Noire Lissé. – ela completou, parecendo dizer as palavras sem pensar. Ele a olhou, surpreso, e ela respondeu, depressa – Foi... sua irmã quem falou para mim.

- Bom... foi isso mesmo. Naquele lugar passei terríveis momentos, tão terríveis que tentei fugir. Tive um castigo que nunca esquecerei quando voltei, mas ao menos aconteceu uma coisa boa: conheci a mãe da sua amiga. – ele sorriu suavemente, apenas com a invocação da lembrança querida – Mas... no geral, foi uma infância infeliz.

Apenas não foi pior porque tinha Wei para me consolar e a amizade do marquês. Ele é bem mais velho que eu, mas... quando ficamos amigos, foi para sermos amigos para sempre.

Lady Taylor sorriu amplamente, olhando de relance para Eriol que conversava educadamente com Sharisse.

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer. Aconteceu o mesmo comigo: minha governanta é, quero dizer, foi... minha melhor amiga. A única coisa que tornava a solidão suportável.

Eles se entreolharam e, inesperadamente, sorriram, como se cúmplices de um segredo que somente os dois partilhavam... e Shaoran sentiu que ganhara uma inesperada aliada e amiga.

'

Após pedir licença para se retirar perante seus anfitriões, lady Tomoyo Madson Taylor reprimiu um bocejo ao entrar no quarto. Estava cansada, afinal, fora uma viagem muito longa e tensa para ela... mas, graças a simpatia de Sharisse e sua família tudo fora tão divertido que nem vira o tempo passar. O jantar fora maravilhoso, mas o que mais lhe agradara fora a conversa que tivera com o conde.

Sempre tivera a imagem de um homem muito arrogante, mulherengo e, até mesmo, almofadinha, graças ao que ouvia falar pelas línguas mexeriqueiras da sociedade londrina. Também tinha a impressão certa de que o conde de Lisbury tivera o interesse de convidá-las apenas com o intuito de se aproximar de lady Avalon. Confirmara isso quando ia dizer ao conde que lady Avalon não iria a viagem naquela mesma manhã... mas, agora tinha uma imagem totalmente diferente dele. Tomoyo percebera que ele não procurava conquistá-la com o intuito de conseguir uma "aliada de guerra", conversava com ela de forma gentil e atenciosa e, depois de saber que ambos haviam tido uma infância ruim e, que por isso se compreendiam, passou a alimentar certa admiração por ele, que poderia se transformar em uma bonita amizade. Pensando nisso, a garota tocou a campainha de seu quarto e aguardou alguns instantes, até que uma criada designada para servi-la atendesse a seu chamado. Trocou o vestido de noite que usava por uma camisola branca de tecido macio, abotoada nos punhos e no pescoço e deixou que a mocinha escovasse delicadamente seus cabelos. Assim que os prendeu em uma touquinha de algodão, ouviram-se leves batidas na porta. Sem esperar resposta, Sakura apareceu na porta, sorrindo.

- Posso falar com você?

- Claro. – virou-se para a criada e falou, sorrindo – Obrigada, Annie. Não precisarei mais dos seus serviços hoje.

- Sim, Milady. Tenha uma boa noite.

A garota fez uma mesura para as duas garotas e saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.

- Pensei que já estivesse dormindo. – comentou Tomoyo, vendo, através do reflexo do espelho, a amiga atravessar o quarto e sentar-se à beira da cama – Acreditei mesmo que estava cansada quando me disse.

- Bom, estou, mas resolvi esperar você. Não imaginava que iria ficar tanto tempo na companhia deles. – ela falou, com calma. – Afinal, achei que você tivesse ficado curiosa.

Tomoyo olho-a de lado, ainda pelo espelho, enquanto brincava distraidamente com os dentes de seu pente. Mudou inesperadamente de assunto:

- Eu mudei minha opinião, sabe? Sobre ele. Ele me parece uma pessoa boa.

- E ele **É** uma boa pessoa, Tomoyo. – confirmou a garota de olhos verdes, com um toque de mistério em sua voz e em seu sorriso.

Tomoyo virou-se finalmente para ela, encarando-a com seriedade e perguntando finalmente o que Sakura esperava que ela perguntasse:

- E então? Por que você resolveu vir?

O sorriso misterioso da outra garota alargou-se, mas havia ali qualquer toque de tristeza.

- Porque... eu preciso desencorajá-lo.

'

Shaoran acordou exatamente às seis e meia e, em trinta minutos, estava pronto para sua cavalgada matinal. Avisara, à hora do jantar, que os cavalos estavam a disposição dos convidados sempre que quisessem se exercitar, mas que se costumava cavalgar pontualmente às sete da manhã e estavam todos convidados a se juntar a ele. Lady Taylor e lady Avalon demonstraram interesse.

Agora ele caminhava pelo estreito caminho de pedras que levava até as cocheiras, tentando se manter calmo, controlado. Mas nenhum controle que pudesse exercer sobre si mesmo poderia impedir que seu coração batesse mais forte ou que seu rosto transparecesse um grande contentamento ao vislumbrar a garota, que acreditava ser a mulher da sua vida, sorrindo e acariciando uma égua baia que possuía. Estava linda em belo traje de montaria verde musgo que complementava a cor de seus olhos. Notou que lady Taylor observava a cena com o seu sorriso doce de sempre, vestindo um traje de montaria azul-escuro, complementado por um chapéu de copa alta com véu de gaze, elegantemente colocado em sua cabeleira negra presa por um coque. Sakura optara também chapéu de copa alta, porém mais simples. Ela notou a aproximação do rapaz e voltou-se para ele, com o sorriso suave:

- Bom dia, milorde.

- Bom dia, lady Avalon... – ele a cumprimentou com uma leve reverência e, com um sorriso mais "solto", dirigiu-se a Tomoyo – Bom dia para você também, lady Taylor.

- Bom dia. – ela retribuiu o cumprimento, animada e falou – Eu gostaria de agradecer por ter nos convidado a cavalgar. Confesso que estava com um pouco com receio e que foi preciso lady Avalon me arrastar para vir, mas agora, vendo tão lindos cavalos, fico contente em estar aqui.

O coração do conte acelerou mais algumas batidas por minuto: quer dizer que lady Avalon fora quem realmente quisera vir? Mas tratou de abaixar sua empolgação; ela poderia estar interessada somente nos cavalos. Tratando-se de lady Avalon, qualquer coisa era possível...

Alargando um pouco mais seu sorriso, aproximou-se das moças, embora se dirigisse à garota morena quando perguntou:

- Por quê? Milady tem medo de cavalos?

- Não exatamente. – respondeu distraída – Acontece que faz algum tempo que não pratico montaria e receio que possa fazer má figura.

- Quanto a isso, não será problema: tenho certeza que milady monta com perícia.

- Sou da mesma opinião. – respondeu uma voz masculina que vinha de uma baia próxima.

Shaoran não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver Eriol ali. O amigo, mais que ele próprio, adorava montar e, sempre que podia, montava nos cavalos do conde, já que, por causa de sua péssima condição financeira, não tinha como adquirir ou mesmo manter algum animal para si.

- Vossa Alteza já se encontrava aqui quando chegamos. – Informou meio desnecessariamente Tomoyo – e já requisitou o Sírius para si.

Sirius era um belo garanhão negro que Eriol adorava montar e estava ali somente porque Shaoran requisitara que os cavalos mais bonitos que possuía fossem levados até a propriedade, com o intuito de impressionar as garotas.

Shaoran deu sorriso de lado e comentou:

- Mas que coisa feia, Eriol, senhor marquês de Cloversfield. Você precisa deixar que as visitas escolham suas montarias primeiro.

O marquês levantou uma sobrancelha e comentou, com cinismo:

- Mas eu pensei que eu fosse uma visita.

- Não senhor. Afinal, depois de quase 18 anos recebendo-o para jantar lá em casa, o _senhor marquês_ já é considerado praticamente da família.

Eriol rolou os olhos enquanto lady Taylor sufocava uma risadinha. Lady Avalon observava tudo com o rosto impassível. O marquês comentou, como se encerrasse o assunto:

- Pode até ser, _senhor conde_, mas creio que seria perigoso que lady Avalon ou lady Taylor escolhessem este cavalo em particular para montar.

- De minha parte, apesar de gostar de garanhões ariscos para montar, preferirei um passeio mais suave para poder aproveitar não somente o prazer em cavalgar, mas também para admirar sua propriedade. – comentou lady Avalon, em sua voz suave – e creio que Tomoyo concorda comigo, não é?

- Sim, é verdade. Se não for muito incômodo, gostaria de montar aquele cavalo castanho avermelhado ali – apontou para uma baia vizinha a de Sirius, onde o animal referido comia tranquilamente sua aveia.

- É uma ótima escolha, lady Taylor. O nome dele é Betelgeuse. – olhou para Sakura, que ainda acariciava a égua – E devo deduzir que você escolheu Vega para montar, lady Avalon?

- Ah, ela se chama Vega? Que belo nome... sim, me parece bastante apropriado que eu a monte.

- Sharisse não se juntará a nós? – perguntou Eriol, permitindo que um cavalariço retirasse Sirius da baia – Ela comentou comigo que gostaria de cavalgar esta manhã.

- Acho um pouco difícil. Minha irmã tem uma grande dificuldade para acordar cedo e, de qualquer forma, um cavalariço a informará aonde fomos se ela vier.

Pouco depois, os quatro jovens galopavam pelos campos perfumados da propriedade. A conversa inicial era pouca, pois cada um queria concentrar-se apenas no prazer de montar animais tão bons. Eriol e Shaoran, que montavam animais mais ariscos, mantinham seu foco todo nos cavalos, dominando-os até subjugarem sua vontade e fazê-los compreender que eles eram seus senhores. Tomoyo, distraída direcionou seu cavalo até um pomar silvestre e Eriol, tendo notado que a moça havia se distanciado, resolveu acompanhá-la para que ela não se perdesse na volta. Shaoran e lady Avalon ficaram sozinhos então.

- Milorde gosta muito de estrelas, não é? – perguntou a moça de repente. Ele a encarou, surpreso – Notei o nome que deu a seus cavalos.

- Bom... não entendo muito de astronomia, se é o que quer saber, mas meu pai se interessava pelo assunto. Quando criança, gostava de pegar seus compêndios, folheá-los e, se eu gostava de algum nome, ficava gravado em minha memória. Vega, Betelgeuse, Sirius, Antares, que é o nome do cavalo que estou montando... são todos nomes de estrelas cuja nomenclatura me chamou atenção... e nada mais.

Ela sorriu.

- Sabe... é que achei interessante o nome que você deu a esta égua, porque lembrei de uma história que minha mãe... me contava quando eu era criança – o rosto dela adquiriu certa melancolia – Você gostaria de ouvir?

- Sim, claro. – respondeu ele, sereno, embora seu sangue pulsasse com mais rapidez em suas veias. Ele poderia até ouvi-la contando a narrativa mais entediante do mundo, se somente pudesse desfrutar do som da voz melodiosa dela.

- Na verdade trata-se de uma lenda. Uma lenda japonesa: dizem que, há muitos milhares de anos, no vasto explendor do universo vivia a linda princesa tecelã chamada Orihime, filha do senhor celestial. O pai lhe apresentou a um rapaz chamado Kengyu, cujo nome significa "pastor do gado". Os dois se apaixonaram perdidamente, tão perdidamente que, quando casaram-se, esqueceram-se de cumprir suas obrigações, passando a viver somente para eles. O pai de Orihime ficou furioso e separou o casal em lados opostos do universo. Porém, vendo a tristeza quase doentia da filha, o senhor celestial apiedou-se e permitiu que, a cada ano, na sétima noite do sétimo mês do ano, os dois amantes se encontrassem.

- Que história... desconcertante. – ele comentou, sentindo que deveria falar alguma coisa

- Com certeza, apesar de se tratar de um lenda. – ela sorriu-lhe – Acho que deve estar se perguntando o que esta lenda tem a ver com o nome de seus cavalos: bom... é que Vega é o nome atual que dão a estrela que seria Orihime no céu... Kengyu corresponde a estrela Altair.

- Ah, sim! Que interessante... eu tenho um cavalo cujo nome é Altair e que gosto muito... mas ele não se encontra aqui porque ele está sendo preparado para competir em _Ascot_, em agosto.

Ela apenas lhe sorriu, com educação, quase como se não lhe interessasse saber que um cavalo seu iria competir na mais prestigiada das corridas. Desistiu de dizer que um cavalo seu fora vencedor da taça de ouro no ano passado. Passado alguns minutos, resolveu preparar terreno para perguntar algo que vinha lhe incomodando à algum tempo.

- Sua mãe sabia muitas lendas japonesas?

- Algumas. Ela se mudou do Japão com apenas 8 anos. – respondeu a moça, indiferente.

- Eu... não sei se Fuu... Sharisse ou lady Taylor lhe contaram, mas... eu conheci sua mãe. – ela olhava para as nuvens, parecendo interessada em uma que tinha uma forma peculiar, mas ele sabia que a moça estava escutando-o – Quando eu tinha oito anos, eu a conheci em uma situação deveras estranha...

E lhe contou a respeito do dia em que fugira do colégio interno e quando topara com o duque D'Avingnon e os assaltantes. Sua história demorou uns cinco minutos para ser narrada, tempo esse em que os cavalos chegaram até a entrada de um bosque, onde havia um tronco caído. Inesperadamente, lady Avalon apeou com desenvoltura e sentou-se no banco, parecendo abatida.

Shaoran escorregou de sua montaria e sentou-se ao lado dela. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele começou, um pouco inseguro:

- Lady Avalon... se você se sente desconfortável em falar na sua mãe...

- Tudo bem. – ela o cortou, com um suspiro – É que... ela morreu há quase 10 anos... e dói um pouco falar no passado. Só isso.

Ela admirou suas próprias unhas bem-feitas, antes de falar, pausadamente:

- Minha mãe me contou a sua história. Ela lhe deu um pente cravejado com uma esmeralda, não foi? – ele sorriu, afirmando coma a cabeça e ela continuou – Ela o admirou muito. Achou que você foi muito corajoso. Disse que achava que você era bastante decidido para sua idade. Mas... eu confesso que nunca imaginei encontrar o pequeno Lisbury na minha temporada em Londres.

- As crianças crescem, não é? Mas... eu também achei sua mãe uma pessoa muito especial. Só pude suportar aquele lugar porque ela me deu forças. E... permita-me dizer que você é tão linda quanto ela.

Seus lábios sorriram, mas era aquele sorriso de quem já espera e aceita aquele tipo de elogio.

- Obrigada.

Mais algum tempo em silêncio. Então Shaoran finalmente arriscou a pergunta que queria fazer desde que soubera seu nome:

- Mas tem algo que não entendo... quando eu a conheci, ela estava noiva de um duque que, se não me falhe a memória, se chamava D'Avingnon... mas... seu nome continua sendo Avalon...

- Eu entendi onde você quer chegar... – ela voltou a cortá-lo, desta vez mais secamente – Minha mãe era viúva, deve se lembrar disso. Embora tenha ficado casada pouco tempo, pois meu pai logo morreu, ela ficou grávida. Sou a única filha dela, fruto de primeiro casamento dela.

- Mas... então... porque não assumiu o sobrenome de seu padrasto?

- Mamãe rompeu o noivado na mesma noite em que conheceu você. Era algo que ela queria fazer há algum tempo, visto que havia percebido que realmente não amava o duque. Ela não quis me contar, mas... – ela olhava fixamente para a égua em que montara, como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo – sei que foi algo que deixou o duque magoado e que fora muito difícil para ela.

Shaoran não sabia o que fazer ou falar, mas, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em algo, a moça se levantou e disse a ele, seca:

- Estou com fome... será que poderíamos voltar agora?

- Claro, lady Avalon.

Eles montaram e fizeram o trajeto todo em silêncio. De vez em quando, ele a olhava pelo rabo do olho e via seu semblante fechado. Amaldiçoou-se: estava tudo indo tão bem e estragara tudo por causa de uma pergunta idiota.

Só esperava que a linda lady que galopava ao seu lado ainda quisesse falar com ele depois de ter sido tão indiscreto...

'

Fora o fato de Sharisse ter ficado um pouco chateada quando descobrira que eles haviam ido cavalgar sem ela, a manhã transcorrera sem incidentes.

Comeram uma deliciosa refeição preparada com esmero pela cozinheira, no almoço. A tarde, o grupo se dividiu, pretendendo fazer atividades diferentes: Sharisse, Shiefa, Lady Taylor e Eriol ficaram na propriedade, enquanto Shaoran, Daniel, Fanrei e - para a alegria do jovem conde – Lady Avalon foram a Universidade de Oxford. Shaoran tentou entabular conversa com a moça, mas ela agora parecia ter voltado a ficar fria com ele, após a desastrosa conversa ocorrida pela manhã.

Ao chegarem na Universidade, Daniel e Fanrei foram até uma das inúmeras bibliotecas. Shaoran notou que a moça não parecia muito animada em acompanhar o visconde e sua esposa, então perguntou o que ela gostaria de fazer.

- Será que poderíamos simplesmente passear por aí?

Assim, o conde dispensou o cocheiro e, juntos, começaram andar a esmo, sem realmente prestarem atenção a paisagens. As nuvens faziam uma sombra muito gostosa e a brisa fria soprava levemente, tornando o dia muito agradável, mas o rapaz não sentia nada disso, preocupado com o olhar perdido e frio que via a garota dar para o horizonte.

Então, depois do que lhe pareceu séculos de silêncio, ela finalmente falou:

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas por hoje de manhã. – ele hesitou um passo e ela acabou parando também, a sua frente. Ele esperou – É que eu... fico um pouco... sentimental quando toco nesse assunto.

- Não... por favor, não se desculpe, porque, em verdade, sou eu quem lhe devo pedir perdão. – ele retornou, em voz baixa – Não deveria ter tocado em uma assunto tão íntimo sendo que mal a conheço.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e prosseguiram em sua caminhada. Após algum tempo, o conde perguntou, mais para preencher o silêncio que outra coisa:

- Milady não gosta de bibliotecas? – "que pergunta idiota", pensou, enquanto a via franzir levemente a testa, parecendo considerar a pergunta.

- Não é isso. – Respondeu a garota finalmente – É que já visitei as bibliotecas e as instalações da universidade. E considero tudo muito... acadêmico.

- Entendo... – ele sorriu – E... se me permite a ousadia de perguntar: quando milady veio a Oxford antes?

- Já faz alguns anos.

O tom seco e a resposta curta indicaram-lhe que a moça não queria falar no assunto e, tendo aprendido sua lição pela manhã, não insistiu. Passou, então, para um tópico mais impessoal e seguro:

- Milady está gostando da sua estada em nossa casa?

- Oh, sim, com certeza. – ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco mais animada – aqui há um ar tranqüilo, bem diferente da agitação caótica da capital. – ela fez uma pausa e, então, continuou – Apesar de estarmos relativamente há pouco tempo em Londres, confesso que estou bem cansada de ir a tantos eventos e bailes.

- É o preço que se paga pela popularidade. – ele comentou, seco, quase deixando passar o elogio despercebido.

- E mais do que eu, creio que Tomoyo apreciará muito estas férias. Ela nunca teve realmente uma boa saúde. Achei que ela estaria em frangalhos depois de tanto tempo presa na carruagem.

Havia qualquer coisa no comentário dela que o fez perguntar:

- Por que milady diz isso? Por acaso lady Taylor... não gosta de viajar em carruagens?

- Sim. É que ela sofreu um acidente quase fatal, muitos anos antes... e ela adquiriu certo trauma em andar nesses veículos.

- Vocês poderiam ter comentado isto comigo antes. – ele falou, com um que de acusação na voz – eu poderia ter providenciado outro tipo de transporte para vocês...

- Não se preocupe. Ela já perdeu grande parte de sua fobia e faz bem a ela andar em carruagens, pois, aos poucos, perderá completamente o medo. – ela sorriu e continuou – Além disso, quando olhamos a carruagem, concluímos que era muito segura. Aliás, devo lhe dizer que sua parelha de cavalos era soberba.

Ele não pode deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso, mas pouco deixou transparecer, limitando-se a dizer, com secura:

- Realmente, uma bela parelha. Notei hoje de manhã que milady gosta muito de cavalos, pelo modo que acariciava Vega.

- Oh, sim. Originalmente, não gostava muito de montar, mas, com o tempo, comecei a apreciar o esporte.

De repente, os dois estavam envolvidos em uma discussão animada sobre equitação. E, de equitação, o assunto mudou para esgrima, de esgrima, para armas e de fogo e (de maneira tão inesperada e estranha que nenhum dos dois soube explicar, mais tarde, como) de armas de fogo para chá das cinco com bolinhos.

A conversa fluía maravilhosamente bem, Shaoran constatou, encantado. Sakura era muito inteligente e sabia se expressar com loquaz objetividade. Houve um memorável momento em que discutiram acaloradamente sobre o melhor tipo de chá que existia e Shaoran "deixou" a garota ganhar, afinal, tudo valia no amor e na guerra.

Mas Shaoran não conseguia deixar de lado a sensação de que tudo não passava de encenação. Ele fingia ser uma pessoa diferente, seca, de humor cínico... porém o mais intrigante é que ele sentia que ela, apesar dos sorrisos e das risadas, também fingia de alguma forma. Sentia-se (e estranhou ao formular a analogia) como uma abelha que vê, do outro lado do vidro de uma janela, uma bela flor e tenta inutilmente chegar até ela, batendo continuamente na superfície transparente. Por que sentia-se assim?

Quando, porém, chegaram até o local onde a carruagem os esperava e viram uma Fanrei muito chateada dizendo que os esperara por quase duas horas para irem embora, guardou suas conjecturas para mais tarde.

'

Eriol andava pela casa após o farto jantar, apreciando o ecoar de seus passos pelos corredores. Pedira licença para se retirar mais cedo, alegando estar com dor de cabeça, mas tudo não passava de uma desculpa. O seu verdadeiro problema era Sharisse, a irmã mais nova do conde.

Sendo três vezes mais observador que o amigo, já, é claro, havia notado que os olhos da mocinha brilhavam mais quando ele adentrava em um aposento em que ela se encontrava ou quando meramente se dirigia a ela. E, sendo um cavalheiro, ele jamais alimentaria qualquer esperança da garota, sendo que ele próprio não sentia nada mais por ela do que um mero sentimento fraternal. Sharisse era bonita, a sua maneira, inteligente e muito viva, mas, de qualquer modo, tinham personalidades diferentes e eles combinariam tanto quanto água se mistura com azeite. Portanto, quanto mais cedo deixasse claro, de maneira discreta, obviamente, mais cedo Sharisse desistiria e logo estaria apaixonada por um outro alguém.

Do ponto de vista social, poderia se dizer que ele estava fazendo um "mau negócio". Afinal, nada melhor do que se casar com uma moça rica e bem nascida, irmã do seu melhor amigo, ainda por cima, quando ele próprio necessitava tanto de capital. Mas, ali, havia dois problemas: o primeiro é que ele jamais desposaria uma pessoa que ele gostava apenas como uma irmã sabendo que jamais a amaria como ela merecia e que só a faria infeliz; e o segundo ponto, também extremamente importante, era que ele jamais se deixaria chamar de caça-dotes. Sabia que estava sendo tolo, mas seu orgulho não permitiria desposar uma mulher mais rica que ele próprio, mesmo ele estando tão necessitado. E ele tinha plena consciência que, se continuasse pensando daquela maneira, dificilmente se casaria...

"Então, morrerei solteiro, mas morrerei com meu orgulho intacto", pensou, amargurado. Neste instante, ele escutou um som melodioso e hesitante. Parou para tentar escutar melhor, mas o som havia parado. Continuou no mesmo lugar onde estava, perguntando-se se o escutaria de novo e não se decepcionou: o som veio outra vez, um pouco mais longo que na primeira vez e ele identificou como notas de piano. Lembrou-se repentinamente que havia uma sala que quase ninguém usava duas portas à direita, em que havia uma estante de livros antigos e um velho piano de calda.

Curioso para saber quem estaria naquela parte tão esquecida da casa, ele aproximou-se da porta e abriu-a bem devagar. Reconheceu na hora a cabeleira negra de lady Taylor, sentada de costa para ele, com as mãos pairando sobre as teclas velhas do instrumento musical.

Ele fechou a porta devagar. Enquanto se aproximava, sorrateiro, ele a viu mergulhar um dos dedos em outra tecla do piano, escutando longamente a nota aguda. Não dava para ver a expressão de seu rosto, mas ele tinha certeza que ela havia fechado os olhos e havia se concentrado só no prazer que aquele som lhe causava...

O som de seus passos era abafado pelo espesso tapete que cobria quase completamente todo o piso da pequena sala. A parede oposta à porta era toda ocupada por um imenso janelão oculto por cortinas amareladas, e lançava uma luz cálida e difusa no ambiente. Postou-se exatamente atrás da moça no momento que, hesitante, baixou suas mãos ao teclado, parando, porém, antes de tocar em alguma tecla, parecendo morder os lábios, indecisa...

- Suponho que esteja se perguntando se a ouvirão tocar.

Ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa, imediatamente sufocado, levantando-se depressa e o encarando com a expressão de um colegial, pego pelo professor fazendo traquinagens, em seus incríveis olhos azuis.

- Bem... eu... – balbuciou ela sem jeito, porém pareceu recuperar sua serenidade e falou – Creio que seja isto mesmo, Alteza. É que... faz tanto tempo que não escuto um piano... tenho saudade de seu som.

- E imagino que para isso, precise fugir de seus anfitriões. – ele rebateu, seco.

- Bom... não fugi de meus anfitriões... meu único pecado foi ter sido curiosa: ao subir para o meu quarto, fiquei curiosa ao ver este corredor e quis visitá-lo. E, ao abrir esta porta, deparei-me com o piano e... não pude resistir.

Ele apenas sorriu, cortês, mas ele nunca poderia compreender a mágoa que existia em seu íntimo.

A duquesa, sua mãe, não gostava de música e não permitia que a filha tocasse em sua presença, tampouco permitia que a garota mantivesse um piano na casa em Londres, apesar dos constantes pedidos. De fato, aprendera a tocar bem pequena, na propriedade de campo da família onde fora abandonada por seus pais, que não gostavam de ter a menina por perto. Fora sua querida governanta quem lhe ensinara o quão maravilhoso era a melodia quase celestial que um piano podia emitir pelas mãos certas e, quando a mãe descobrira suas "aulas secretas" só permitira que ela continuasse porque estava na moda todas as mocinhas saberem tocar algum tipo de instrumento.

Voltou bruscamente à realidade ao ver o marquês movimentar-se perto dela. Surpresa, ela o observou sentar-se no banco onde até pouco tempo estivera instalada e, suspirando profundamente, baixar suas mãos e tocar, com a maestria de um pianista profissional, uma peça alegre.

A surpresa deu lugar à emoção indescritível que sentia todas que ouvia uma música. Lenta e imperceptivelmente, sentou-se em uma imensa poltrona vermelha de couro, que soltou nuvenzinhas de poeira. Como se achasse que as imagens daquela sala esquecida e poeirenta fossem desnecessárias, Tomoyo fechou seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, concentrando-se em cada nota que ele executava com maestria...

Quando ele terminou, Tomoyo mais uma vez foi tirada de seus pensamentos bruscamente e, como se não pudesse impedir seus lábios de pronunciar as palavras, pediu:

- Por favor, toque outra.

Ele sorriu novamente e, desta vez, começou a tocar uma música mais melancólica. Outra vez ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a música fluir dentro de si e falar diretamente com o seu coração. Porque a música, para ela, era como um amigo invisível, que lhe confortava a solidão e enxugava suas lágrimas de tristeza, sussurrando-lhe emoções e idéias...

Ela abriu os olhos repentinamente e fitou o jovem marquês, com certo interesse, como se a melodia lhe mandasse fazer aquilo. Ele tocava as notas, sem errar, parecendo estar profundamente concentrado, com os olhos cerrados por trás dos óculos de aro fino, batendo um dos pés no ritmo da música. Subitamente, ele perguntou:

- Por que você gosta tanto de música?

- Porque ela é como um amigo querido e de longa data. – falou o que passava em seu íntimo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estranhou a pergunta, como se sempre soubesse que ele o faria. Impelida pelos próprios sentimentos, continuou – A música me trás lembranças e, também, vislumbres do futuro. Me permite sonhar, torna tudo à minha volta mais colorido e beirando à perfeição... torna o melancólico interessante, torna... a vida interessante.

Ele se surpreendeu tanto com aquela declaração que parou de tocar. Talvez fosse por influência das palavras dela, mas achou que, ao parar de tocar, alguma coisa no ar se tornara pesada... e o silêncio, quase opressor. Ela parecia sentir isso também, pois seu semblante mostrou um pouco de tristeza. Então ela se levantou e falou, com a voz um pouco embargada:

- Obrigada... por me proporcionar um momento tão feliz como este.

Ela lhe fez uma mesura e, com agilidade, atravessou a salinha e saiu, deixando-o ali, um tanto quanto aturdido, escutando seus passos se distanciarem pelo corredor.

'

O dia amanheceu nublado e chovera um pouco de madrugada, resultando em um tempo frio e seco. As plantas nos jardins pareciam estar se divertindo com a água que brilhava em sua superfície, enquanto alguns animais silvestres experimentavam sair de suas tocas, cheirando, esperançosos, o ar. Logo bem cedo, Shaoran, suas três irmãs, Eriol, Tomoyo e Yelan dividiram-se em duas carruagens e dirigiram-se a igreja do povoado próximo. Shaoran tinha uma igreja em sua propriedade, porém o pároco morrera recentemente e ainda não tinha arranjado alguém para lhe substituir.

Infelizmente lady Avalon não descera com Tomoyo e a jovem lhe informara que ela ficaria em casa. E Shaoran, apesar de se esforçar para agradar sua outra convidada, não pôde deixar de sentir um vazio em seu coração. Sua cabeça divagava sobre porque a garota de olhos verdes não quisera participar da celebração dominical e não pode deixar de se perguntar (embora seu coração se remoesse de apreensão) se não era por sua causa... e tal divagação, apesar de ter sido insuficiente a ponto de não prestar atenção em lady Taylor, certamente fez passar despercebido que a mocinha parecia um pouco mais pálida e, talvez, acanhada.

Após a celebração, a irmã caçula do rapaz convidou lady Taylor para visitar a aldeia e passear pela propriedade. A garota imediatamente aceitou. Shaoran, que já havia visitado a propriedade mais do que qualquer um do grupo somente no ano passado (na época em que havia recebido o título), voltou para a mansão. Assim que se viu sozinho, procurou a garota de olhos verdes.

- Lady Avalon? – quis confirmar Wei quando Shaoran perguntou por ela – Está na biblioteca, milorde.

Animado, Shaoran agradeceu ao senhor e voltou-se para o caminho indicado. Na sua pressa, nem notou que Wei lhe fitava com certa apreensão...

A cada passo que dava na direção da biblioteca, seu coração enchia-se daquela estranha excitação juvenil. Queria estar com ela, conversar com ela... parecia ao rapaz que não a via há muitos anos.

Ao chegar, porém, na porta do cômodo em que ela estava, parou e respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, até se acalmar e colocar em seu rosto o ar de distante indiferença que sempre assumia quando estava com ela. Abriu a porta devagar. Localizou-a em uma poltrona próxima à janela. Como sempre acontecia, seu coração saltou à visão da moça, mas tratou logo de voltar a ficar controlado e frio. Voltou a fechar a porta e caminhou até ela, sem ruído. Quando chegou mais perto, reparou que ela estava falando alguma coisa, muito baixo, mas que não chegava a ser um murmúrio. Quando se aproximou ainda mais, ela pareceu notar a presença de outra pessoa e levantou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco irritada, contudo, ao notar quem era a pessoa, seu semblante voltou a ficar neutro.

- Milorde.

- Milady. – ela fez menção de se levantar, talvez para fazer uma mesura ou mesmo para sair dali, mas ele a impediu – por favor, não se levante. Se há algum intruso aqui, este sou eu.

Ela esboçou um sorriso em seus lábios rosados.

- Dificilmente seria assim, milorde. Seu empregado, Wei, estava me contando a pouco tempo que este seria um de seus cômodos favoritos da casa. Peço perdão se não resisti. Tenho um fraco por livros.

Curioso ele comentou:

- Estava lendo em voz alta? - Ela pareceu não entender o que ele estava dizendo, então explicou – É que quando abria a porta, você parecia estar falando algo e supus que estava dublando.

- Ah, sim. É algo que faço quase inconscientemente.

Ela parecia desconfortável, portanto, querendo evitar o vexame do dia anterior, Shaoran voltou ao primeiro tópico.

- É muito bom saber que se interessa tanto por leitura, embora muitas mães desencorajem suas filhas por acharam que um intelecto desenvolvido poderia assustar potenciais pretendentes. – ele comentou, sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima. Continuou, após uma breve pausa – Felizmente, minha mãe é uma mulher de idéias avançadas e permitiu que todas as suas filhas estudassem o que mais lhes interessassem.

- Mesmo correndo os riscos? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ela explicou – Não me leve a mal, mas sua irmã, a viscondessa de Ratcliffe, tem visões... diferentes.

Ele deu uma risada gostosa. Se havia uma coisa da qual ele adorava falar, com certeza seria as esquisitices de suas irmãs.

- Bom... Fanrei é meio estranha, concordo, com essa mania de pesquisar plantas e flores exóticas. – ele sorriu com ternura – Lembro-me quando ela era criança, ela sumiu durante quase um dia inteiro. Quando já estava todo mundo desesperado atrás dela, ela foi encontrada, numa clareira da propriedade, sentada, na chuva, olhando fixamente para um botão de flor. Depois que fora levada para casa, onde mamãe abraçou-a e depois deu-lhe uma bronca de quase uma hora de duração, perguntaram a ela o que ela estava fazendo. Ela respondeu, inocentemente: "eu estava esperando a flor desabrochar".

Sakura sorriu.

- Entendo... e, se não me engano, ela também gosta muito de observar pessoas.

- É outra mania dela. Dizia, também quando criança, que iria ler pensamentos. É claro que ela não pode fazer tal coisa, mas a leitura corporal das pessoas lhe dá pistas do que elas estão pensando... quase nunca consigo mentir para ela.

- Me parece um dom muito útil... – falou distraidamente, quase como para si mesma. Depois, voltou ao tom normal e continuou – Retomando o assunto, penso que foi muita sorte da sua irmã ter conseguido encontrar alguém tão... tão...

- Estranho quanto ela? – completou o conde, sabendo que aquelas eram as palavras que a moça queria utilizar, mas que, por uma questão de tato, estava procurando algo mais brando para dizer em seu vocabulário. Sem esperar confirmação, prosseguiu com seu raciocínio – Sim... é verdade. Fanrei é muito bonita e causou sensação em Londres quando debutou, mas, assim que abria a boca para conversar com algum pretendente, eles logo se espantavam com o que ela falava. Mamãe já estava ficando realmente preocupada quando apareceu o visconde de Ratcliffe. Tímido, sem grande presença... nem sei exatamente como começaram a conversar. A verdade é que ele adorou o jeito espontâneo da minha irmã e se abriu para ela, enquanto ela fez o mesmo em relação a ele. E logo pediu a mão dela em casamento. Meu pai não gostou muito da idéia, queria que minha irmã fizesse um casamento melhor, mas mamãe conseguiu convencê-lo – como sempre acontecia, ao mencionar o pai, suas feições se tornaram duras, porém voltou a relaxar ao concluir – E hoje você pode ver o quanto são felizes.

- Entendo... é interessante que pense assim. Gostaria que todas as mães fossem como a sua... não que eu esteja reclamando da minha. – ela acrescentou, depressa, com um jeito matreiro ao vê-lo franzir a sobrancelha – Falo isso pensando na Duquesa de Westay.

As últimas palavras foram ditas com desdém. Shaoran hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu perguntar:

- Notei, já no baile, que as duas parecem não se dar muito bem...

- Sim, é verdade. Todos que estiverem em uma sala conosco por mais de cinco minutos perceberão isto. Ela não aprova minha amizade com Tomoyo. Como você tão certamente havia dito no baile, chamo atenção demais para mim, mas minha amiga não se importa com isso.

Repentinamente, ela fechou o livro, como se tivesse tomado uma repentina decisão. Ela o olhou fixamente e disse, resoluta:

- Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

- Se eu puder atender. – ele respondeu, cauteloso, embora sentido o coração acelerar o compasso.

- Tomoyo falou-me que vocês dois têm algumas coisas em comum... me parece que se dão bastante bem, não estou certa?

- Sim, sim, você está. – respondeu ele, desconfiado. 'Por favor', pensou internamente, 'não peça o que eu estou pensando que você vai pedir'.

Ela respirou fundo:

- Por favor, corteje lady Taylor.

Seus temores se confirmaram. Sentiu-se terrivelmente frustrado. Não queria que ela pensasse que tinha qualquer interesse além da amizade pela jovem morena. Ela explicou:

- Tenho certeza que você verá que ela possui muitas qualidades. É bonita, verdadeira, muito inteligente, talentosa, além de ser extremamente rica.

- Não é isso que procuro em uma moça, lady Avalon. – ele respondeu, com a voz inconscientemente dura – Poderá lhe parecer que sou um tolo romântico, mas espero amar uma mulher e ser correspondido, para só então casar-me com ela.

- O senhor não é tolo de forma alguma. – ela volveu, com suavidade, mas seus olhos adquiriram um brilho estranho, quase cético. – É um dos homens mais sensatos que já vi, se pensa mesmo dessa forma. E, sei que, se for realmente ajuizado, irá compreender que a primeira base para o amor é a amizade. Portanto, se focar seus interesses em lady Taylor talvez o amor surja com o tempo...

Ele não queria escutar mais. Para ganhar tempo, perguntou:

- Por que pensa isto? Ou melhor... por que está pedindo isto, se Milady mesma disse que lady Taylor não se importa com a falta de interesse dos homens por ela?

- Ela realmente não se importa, mas o desagrado da duquesa de Westay cresce a cada dia que passa. Ela quer logo se livrar da moça, conseguindo um bom casamento para ela. Milorde, apesar de ser apenas um conde aos olhos de "vossa Alteza", é um excelente partido, com considerável fortuna, impossível de ser chamado de caça-dotes. Ela ficará exultante com a idéia de tê-lo como genro.

- E o que a faz pensar que eu desejo algo a mais com a moça do que sua simples amizade? – ele perguntou, ainda com voz dura, cruzando seus braços e lançando-lhe um olhar de desagrado.

Ela falou com uma inocência mal fingida:

- Pensei... que o convite deste fim de semana era direcionado a ela... sou simplesmente uma convidada da convidada. Fez parecer a todas nós que você estava interessado nela.

Shaoran amaldiçoou-se. O plano que parecia ser tão simples começava a dar frutos indesejados. Sabia que corria este risco, mas achava que poderia lidar com a situação. Mas, certamente não esperava aquele estranho pedido da parte de lady Avalon. Ficou calado por tanto tempo, remoendo-se, que a moça voltou a falar:

- Se você cortejar Tomoyo, a duquesa ficará muito satisfeita e nos deixará em paz.

'Deixará **você** em paz'. Foi esse o pensamento traidor que se passou pela cabeça do conde.

- Já que você está sendo tão franca, também serei. Pelo visto, milady está se esquecendo que há outra maneira de ser deixada em paz pela duquesa.

- Qual? – ela perguntou, embora Shaoran tinha certeza que ela já sabia o que ele iria dizer.

- Se milady se casar, Lady Taylor estará livre para escolher quem ela quiser.

- Não se iluda. Não acredito que pensa mesmo que aquela mulher deixará Tomoyo se casar por amor, se a pessoa escolhida for alguém inferior às suas pretensões. – respondeu a moça, irritada. – O que penso é que você já conquistou a amizade dela e que será fácil os dois se apaixonarem.

Ouve um silêncio constrangedor. Lady Avalon pareceu pensar melhor e, voltando ao seu jeito frio de sempre, falou:

- Peço que me perdoe, se fui muito incisiva... mas penso que assim será melhor.

- Será que milady não percebe o que se passa aqui? Será que não vê? – ele perguntou, repentinamente, olhando-a insistentemente, a voz levemente embargada – Não é possível que não tenha percebido.

Ela nada falou. O único indício de que tinha consciência do que ele estava se referindo foi uma respiração um pouco mais forte. Nada mais.

- Lady Taylor é uma pessoa muito boa e gentil. Sua franqueza me assustou um pouco no começo, mas agora aprecio muito esta qualidade dela.

- Então por que...?

- Mas... – ela a cortou firmemente – Não sinto nada por ela do que simples amizade. Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo sentir algo mais por ela. Isto por que... – ele primeiramente hesitou, mas sentiu que chegara a hora de ser verdadeiro, completamente verdadeiro – Por que... há outra pessoa que quero, mais do que tudo no mundo.

Ela baixou levemente a cabeça, olhando para a própria mão esquerda pousada negligentemente no braço da poltrona, o rosto impassível e frio. Ele, repentinamente, achou que estava sendo ridículo e piegas. Mas era exatamente aquilo que sentia e não podia mais ficar calado. E, antes que pudesse controlar, as palavras saíram de seus lábios:

- Lady Avalon, você quer se casar comigo?

E, sem nenhuma hesitação, ela respondeu:

- Não.

* * *

--

...

...

...

Hum... estou sentindo o choque da população... mas o que diabos ela é para recusar alguém tão tudo de bom como o Shaoran?? "Ah... ela é só uma 'sem coração'" vocês poderiam responder... mas... apenas para criar polêmica, eu lanço a pergunta no ar...

Será que é somente isso??

Eheheh... Bom, neste capítulo eu vou inaugurar algo que já devia ter em minhas fics desde UAE... o "espaço da revisora"... mas, antes, duas coisas:

1: obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews para mim, não vou citar nomes agora, mas saibam que agradeço a todos e a cada um em particular pelo carinho e incentivo. Eu sei que demoro a postar, mas creiam que demoro porque sempre quero trazer um capítulo de qualidade para vocês. Continuem mandando reviews, que eu não irei reclamar.

2: Eu queria dedicar este capítulo a uma pessoa muito especial, que eu amo muito, mas que, infelizmente, deixou este mundo. Digo "amo" e não "amava" porque sei que ela ainda estar firme dentro de mim, cuidando e zelando por mim sempre. Obrigada por tudo, por ser parte tão importante da minha vida e, mesmo não te vendo ou escutando sua voz, sei que está ao meu lado.

...

Por último, mas não menos importante... é com você, Yoru.

**Yoruki's Corner**

(Yoru de olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que acabou de ler e sem perceber que estão filmando) O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?? O.O! Como é possível?? Será que ela é maluca?? Recusar o pedido de casamento do Shaoran é caso de insanidade!! Isso não deveria ser permitido!! Deveria ser crime federal!! Ainda mais no aniversário dele!! Quem ela pensa que é?? Ainda mais desse jeito... sem nem titubear, sem nem se espantar... Quem essa SEM CORAÇÃO metida e mesquinha pensa que é?? (notando o cameraman acenando feito louco e entendendo que está "no ar")... Ai, kami!! Estavas gravando?? Por que não avisastes antes, seu paralelepípedo?? ò.ó

Desculpem-me por esta cena inapropriada... por favor, não considerem minha pequena explosão e continuem apoiando a Cherry-san nesta história maravilhosa... u.u Afinal, o capítulo todo esteve lindo!! A história está interessantíssima... existe toda uma aura de mistério envolvendo essa id... essa personagem maravilhosamente complexa que é a Lady Sakura Avalon...

Várias coisas aconteceram nesse capítulo... e tenho certeza que muito mais nos aguarda daqui em diante...

Cherry, espero pelo próximo capítulo!!

Beijinhos a todos.

Yoru.

"

Até a próxima a todos...

By Cherry hi


	5. Cap 5 Nobreza e fortuna

Olá, pessoas!

Bom, eu sei que estou muuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiito atrasada para postar este capítulo, não precisam nem lançar olhares de reprovação para seus monitores, porque eu tenho plena consciência disso... portanto, explicações eu darei mais tarde, por hora, fiquem com o disclaimer e o capítulo...

Boa leitura

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência.**

'

Cap 5 –** Nobreza e fortuna**

Escrito por:** Cherry hi**

Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

Nunca houve silêncio mais profundo que aquele que reinou entre eles. Tão profundo, tão pesado, que quase se podia tocá-lo. A moça olhava para qualquer direção agora, como se cansada de encarar a expressão chocada do conde. Shaoran sentia o coração martelar bem longe em seu peito, como se aquele coração não lhe pertencesse.

- Não? - ele repetiu, incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa.

- Não. - ela confirmou, com a mesma resolução de antes.

Nenhuma hesitação. Nenhuma indecisão ou dúvida. Era a desconcertante certeza dela que mais o chocava. Várias coisas passaram pela cabeça dele, entre elas o fato que, apesar de ser considerado um excelente partido e ser extremamente rico, aquela garota o rejeitara sem pensar duas vezes. Porém mal sentia o orgulho ferido. Pois a mágoa que latejava em seu coração era maior que qualquer outro sentimento...

- Por quê? - perguntou, afinal, fracamente.

- Porque eu não o amo. - ela respondeu, simplesmente.

Como uma simples frase como aquela podia fazê-lo sentir-se tão fraco e vulnerável?

- Não me ama?

- Não.

- Por quê?

Ela respirou fundo, talvez exasperada porque o vocabulário dele parecia estar limitado àquela pergunta, mas seu rosto continuava impassível:

- Eu não sinto qualquer tipo de atração ou sentimento além de amizade por você. - vendo que ele continuava parecendo sem ter entendido, ela continuou - Milorde é um excelente cavalheiro. Um ótimo partido, muito gentil e bondoso. Mas eu... não sinto nada mais...

- Eu já entendi essa parte. - cortou Shaoran, como uma voz que pareceu estranha até para si próprio. - O que eu queria saber é por que você não sente nada por mim? É algo que fiz? Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

Apesar de seu coração gritar aquelas perguntas, sua voz saíra calma, apenas um pouco trêmula. Talvez por causa disto, ela respondeu gentilmente:

- Não há nada de errado com você. É que... digamos que você não é o que procuro.

- E o que você procura? - perguntou, quase que imediatamente, desesperado para obter respostas.

- Algo que você não pode me dar... - ela respondeu, sem dar mais explicações.

Ele ainda abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele notou a expressão resoluta dela e soube que, se insistisse no assunto, ela nada iria falar e poderia até aborrecer-se. Então, mais uma vez, ele ficou em silêncio.

Depois de algum tempo, ela suspirou e se levantou.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu... não queria que isso acontecesse. - ele ficou calado, olhando para algum ponto, com o cenho franzido, mas ainda assim parecendo chocado. Então a moça continuou - Bom... eu vou para o meu quarto. Até mais, Milorde.

Ela se encaminhou até a porta. Já havia colocado a mão na maçaneta quando ele perguntou, repentinamente:

- Então por que veio?

- O quê?

Ela voltou-se para ele. O rapaz lhe encarava, ainda com o cenho franzido, mas com uma firmeza que certamente não estava ali antes.

- Estou lhe perguntando por que veio então.

Ela mordeu os lábios, também franzindo o cenho. Parecia estar se decidindo se seria completamente sincera ou se suavizaria o que tinha para falar, para não magoá-lo tanto. Percebendo isso, ele falou:

- Não se preocupe. Você não pode me magoar mais do que já o fez.

Ele viu uma ponta de irritação surgir nos belos olhos verde garota, que, com passos firmes e vagarosos, voltou para onde estivera e voltou a se sentar. Só então ela se pronunciou:

- Vim porque precisava justamente tirar de sua cabeça que você poderia ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento comigo.

Ele já esperava esse tipo de resposta, mas ainda assim não deixou de chocar-se. Mais para expressar sua surpresa, ele disse:

- Não entendo como pode ter tanta certeza do que realmente quer pra si.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você é muito jovem. Seus pais se foram... Seria normal que você fosse insegura sobre seus desejos, sobre o que é melhor pra sua vida...

- Está dizendo que você é minha única opção? - ela o cortou, com as linhas do seu rosto demonstrando toda a arrogância e cinismo que sentia e expressava.

- Não... mas certamente sou uma das melhores... e você nem leva em consideração... você sabe que gosto de você! Eu faria qualquer coisa pra fazê-la feliz! Mas, ao que parece, meus sentimentos não são importantes.

- Por que você acha que gosta de mim? – ela perguntou, repentina e secamente.

Por quê? Pensou Shaoran aturdido. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

- Porque...

As palavras lhe faltaram, constatou surpreso. Shaoran sabia que sentia algo certamente muito especial pela garota, mas... o que seria, exatamente? Estranho... quanto mais tentava pensar, mas os sentimentos se embaralhavam, confundiam-se, como se tentassem fugir de qualquer tipo de compreensão, embora também sentisse que, por baixo de toda aquela incompreensão, existisse alguma coisa terna e especial, mas que ele não conseguia decifrar.

Arriscou um olhar para a moça e notou que ela o observava, sorrindo-lhe placidamente, dando-lhe a esquisita sensação de que ela já esperava aquela reação.

- Nada, não é? Milorde não gosta de mim.

Shaoran pensou em retrucar, mas viu, no olhar dela, que nada adiantaria discutir. Ela parecia ter resposta para tudo e estar extremamente segura de suas vontades.

- Você parece ter a alma de uma anciã. Tem mais firmeza em suas decisões que eu próprio, que sou mais velho que você. – fui tudo o que conseguiu pensar em dizer.

Ela soltou uma risadinha cristalina. Ele a encarou, um tanto surpreso.

- Obrigada. Encaro isso com um elogio.

- Encara? Quer dizer então que não é a primeira vez que ouve esse tipo de comentário.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida pela janela, onde o sol penetrava por alguma brechas de nuvens e então voltou seus belos olhos para ele e havia ali alguma coisa que indicava retidão:

- Sim. Muitas pessoas com quem já convivi falaram mais ou menos a mesma coisa... algumas vezes pessoas quase ao fim da vida... e disseram também que tenho bom discernimento do que é certo e errado para mim... e é por isso que posso falar com absoluta certeza que me casar com milorde seria um erro. – ela se levantou pela segunda vez, fez uma graciosa mesura e disse – Agora, se me dá licença, irei me retirar.

Com firmeza, ela atravessou o aposento e saiu, fechando a porta delicadamente ao passar. Shaoran pareceu alheio a saída da moça. Ele contemplou também a janela, onde as nuvens voltaram a bloquear completamente qualquer raio solar, lançando ao quarto uma penumbra que condizia perfeitamente com o que se passava em seu coração.

'

- Você viu o Shaoran, Fuutie?

A adolescente olhou aborrecida para a irmã, deixando de prestar atenção na jogada de xadrez que estava fazendo:

- Me recuso a responder...

- Sim, sim! Já entendi. – cortou a irmã mais velha, revirando os olhos – Vou refazer a pergunta: você viu o Shaoran... _Sharisse_?

- Bom, nesse caso... – respondeu a garota entediada, voltando os olhos para o tabuleiro, enquanto Tomoyo pensava na jogada que faria a seguir – Eu o vi na biblioteca. Quando fui para lá passar o tempo, ele me lançou um olhar de secar planta e subitamente percebi que seria melhor para meu intelecto e para minha saúde desafiar a Tomoyo para uma partida de xadrez aqui, bem longe dele...

- Claro... eu entendo... – falou a mulher, segurando a vontade de rir

- Cheque-mate! – falou Tomoyo, de repente, movendo sua torre de maneira floreada, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

- O quê?? De novo???!!! Ah, não! – Sharisse gemeu, encolhendo-se na cadeira onde estava. Virou-se para a irmã e disse – Não sei se essa escolha fez bem para meu ego, todavia...

Fanrei deu risada e resolveu ir procurar o irmão, não antes de ouvir lady Taylor perguntar animadamente se jogariam mais uma partida. Seu sorriso, porém, foi se desfazendo a medida que se aproximava do aposento. Shaoran estava agindo estranho nesse dia. Durante o almoço, não havia dito mais do que o estritamente necessário e ela o vira lançando olhares melancólicos em direção de lady Avalon mais de uma vez. Suspirou. Tinha certeza que aquele moleque bobo havia feito alguma tolice. Possivelmente, havia pedido a mão da moça em casamento. Balançou a cabeça. Tinha que conversar com o irmão a respeito disso, pois tinha que colocar algum juízo na cabeça dele...

...Também porque detestava ver o irmão, geralmente alegre e divertido, tão triste e calado...

Bateu na porta do aposento apenas por educação, porque mesmo se ele dissesse para não entrar, ela não obedeceria. Mas não houve som algum. Ao abrir a porta, pensou que a irmã estivesse enganada e que ele não estivesse ali. Mas logo notou que uma das poltronas estava fora de lugar, arrastada até perto das janelas. E ela pode ver alguns fios castanhos desalinhados por cima do encosto vermelho. Suspirou outra vez, pensando em quanto tempo exatamente ele estivera ali, enquanto pegava uma poltrona também e arrastava, com dificuldade, até perto da dele. Só quando ela finalmente se sentou, ele pareceu perceber que alguém mais estava ali, e, lentamente, desviou seus olhos, antes fixos na paisagem nublada lá fora, para a irmã. Ela reparou num copo de bebida vazio, meio frouxo nas mãos do rapaz e temeu que ele estivesse bêbado. Mas quando ele falou, parecia apenas um pouco desnorteado e tristonho:

- Ah... olá, Fanrei. – após uma pausa, falou – Não deveria ter arrastado essa poltrona. Você está grávida.

- Como se isso fosse me impedir de ficar perto do meu mano preferido.

- Sou seu único irmão. – ele falou, ainda distraído.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – ele voltou seu olhar para a janela e levou o copo aos lábios. Percebeu que o mesmo estava a vazio, mas não fez nenhum movimento para ir atrás de mais bebida. Parecia terrivelmente perdido, confuso. Ela mordeu os lábios, mas foi direto ao ponto, seca – Você a pediu em casamento e ela recusou.

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação, mas ainda assim, Shaoran só se surpreendeu um pouco. Aquela era Fanrei, a grande "leitora de pessoas". Nunca algo assim poderia passar despercebido por ela. Mas não deixou de se irritar por permitir que sua fraqueza ficasse tão visível e tal irritação estava presente em sua voz quando disse:

- Ah, claro. E como descobriu isso? Foi a minha postura cabisbaixa? Meu olhar perdido? Ou os meus suspiros sofridos?

- Para alguém que sabe tanto sobre leitura corporal, você se saiu pessimamente no ato de pedir a mão daquela moça, tão precipitadamente! – ela retrucou, em um tom duro. Ele a olhou e ela, com certa impaciência, continuou – Você cresceu comigo e com isso que você chama de "minha esquisitice"! Contei a você milhões de vezes sobre sinais de interesse e rejeição e achei que você tivesse aprendido alguma coisa!

- Mas é claro que aprendi, embora contra minha vontade, afinal, você viva repetindo essas coisas para quem quisesse ouvir. – ele volveu, também duramente, embora sem tanta energia como ela falava – Via os sinais... ou melhor, a falta deles! Mas você não estava aqui no momento. Tivemos uma pequena discussão e eu acabei, num momento tal...

- Se precipitando? – ela concluiu por ele

- Bem... sim... mas no fundo... eu tinha esperanças. Até você já se enganou antes.

- Sim... realmente. – ela suspirou e encostou-se na poltrona, com uma expressão de deleite nostálgico no belo olhar – Quando Daniel e eu nos aproximamos. Quando ele começou a gostar de mim, eu via os sinais de interesse, mas não podia acreditar que aquele rapaz que já era tão especial para mim, estava sentindo algo por minha pessoa. Achava que ele seria como os outros e que se cansaria da minha conversa, que estava apenas me enganando... mas – sorriu suavemente – Ele me pediu em casamento e disse que me amava. Nunca me senti tão feliz por ter me enganado.

- E então? Está vendo? Você poderia estar enganada agora também. – ele rebateu, um pouco emburrado.

- Mas há um fator determinante que você está esquecendo: eu estava diretamente envolvida na situação. Eu analisava algo que dizia respeito a mim. E temos a tendência de nos equivocarmos com mais freqüência quando estamos envolvidos. E talvez tenha sido isso que tenha acontecido com você.

Mas não aconteceu, falou uma parte de Shaoran culpada e orgulhosa demais para admiti-lo em voz alta. Ele sabia que lady Avalon não sentia nada, ele não via nenhum sinal de afeto da parte dela, em nenhum momento, mas, ainda assim, arriscou.

- Na verdade, eu temia essa atitude desde o momento que soube que lady Avalon e lady Taylor viriam nesta viagem. Sei que foi idéia sua, mesmo que você e Fuutie neguem. – ela continuou, ao ver o irmão calado – Foi um estratagema inteligente, mas muito precipitado também.

- Agora eu sou o rei da pressa para você? – ele perguntou sarcástico, mas ela o ignorou.

- Eu realmente queria conversar com você a respeito dessa moça e de seus sentimentos. Uma conversa franca. Mas não foi possível. Não antes que você agisse. Mas o que eu falar com você ainda pode lhe ser útil.

Ele continuou calado, lançando-lhe um olhar que dizia com todas as letras que não estava interessado, mas ela realmente nunca se importara em ser desagradável quando preciso, por isso começou:

- Percebi seu interesse desde o momento em que pisei em nossa casa. Sharisse falou-me o que aconteceu no baile de Ariella Denver e logo quis conhecer a moça. – Fanrei assumiu sua melhor pose "analista de pessoas" e continuou – Percebi o quanto era bonita e graciosa. Sempre educada com todos, é inteligente, excelente dançarina. Dá atenção aos mais jovens e aos mais velhos, sejam homens e mulheres, em igual medida. Nunca a vi em tal situação, mas tenho absoluta certeza que trata qualquer serviçal com bondade, do mesmo jeito, talvez, como trata um duque e um príncipe.

Shaoran sentia uma contradição de sentimentos: ao mesmo tempo que sentia a frustração que a rejeição ainda lhe causava, sentia certo orgulho que a garota por quem se interessava evocasse tantos elogios na irmã, que costumava julgar as pessoas com acidez, se assim fosse. Foi quando a viu hesitar levemente, antes de falar:

- Mas é, certamente, uma moça estranha.

- Por que diz isso? – ele perguntou, intrigado

- Quando disse que tratava as pessoas com bondade e educação, não mentia ou exagerava, mas é que... essa maneira de agir me parece... superficial.

- Como assim? – Shaoran estava agora mais confuso que antes.

- Não sei como pôr em palavras... a explicação mais próxima que posso dar a minha impressão dela é que... parece atuar o tempo inteiro. – ele levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, num gesto que ela, obviamente, interpretou corretamente e tentou ser mais clara ainda – Eu sei, parece estranho. O que vejo é uma moça determinada a dissimular alguma coisa, esconder um segredo ou algo assim, por trás da máscara da garota perfeita. Mas eu sinto que ela não sente simpatia ou qualquer outro sentimento mais profundo por qualquer pessoa, talvez além da lady Taylor.

Shaoran ficou olhando para ela, que percebeu que suas palavras estavam deixando-o ainda mais confuso e se arrependeu de ter falado suas impressões. Assim, engendrou a conversa para o ponto principal, dizendo:

- O que quero dizer é que... se até agora não demonstrou nenhum comportamento especial por qualquer outra pessoa, a ausência de qualquer indício de interesse deveria tê-lo alertado que ela não aceitaria a sua mão em casamento, assim, tão facilmente. Mas, agora, não adianta mais se arrepender ou ficar assim, todo tristonho. Eu sei que você tem todo o direito de se sentir magoado, contudo você terá que ser forte. Até Fuutie percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com você. Mamãe obviamente percebeu também, mas é muito discreta para comentar alguma coisa. Mas você a deixará preocupada se ficar assim. Isso sem contar todas as pessoas dessa sociedade que não perdoa ninguém.

O conde ficou calado. Sabia que a irmã tinha razão, embora seu coração teimasse em alimentar a mágoa. Quase como se fosse obrigado ele disse:

- Lady Avalon chegou a insinuar que devo cortejar Lady Taylor.

Fanrei piscou algumas vezes, genuinamente surpresa, mas então juntou as mãos e abriu um enorme sorriso, dizendo:

- Que sensato da parte dela!

- Bom, eu tinha certeza que você concordaria com ela, mas não sei se gostei desse entusiasmo todo. – ele falou, aborrecido.

De repente, Fanrei agarrou ambas as mãos do irmão, com tal ímpeto que o copo de bebida caiu no chão e espatifou-se. Ele olhou espantado para a irmã e ela falou, com ímpeto na voz:

- Shaoran, acorda! A garota não quer nada com você! Tenho certeza que foi bastante delicada e gentil em lhe dizer isso, mas também está firme em suas decisões! Se há outra coisa que eu notei, não só observando-a, mas também escutando os comentários da sociedade, é que a lady é muito decidida e sensata. Ela poderia ficar alimentando seus sentimentos, para depois desprezá-los somente por prazer! Ela poderia até aceitá-lo e trocá-lo em cima da hora por um partido melhor! Mas ela não fez nada disso! Deixou bem claro o que sente, ou deixa de sentir! Deixou seu caminho livre, aberto para fazer outras escolhas e ainda lhe deu uma direção! – Shaoran olhava a irmã espantando. Fanrei, percebendo que se exaltara demais, acalmou-se e continuou – Falei que era sensato da parte dela porque lady Taylor é um excelente partido e, tenho certeza que você percebe isso.

- Sim, eu sei que lady Taylor é um "excelente partido"! – ele repetiu, com a voz levemente sarcástica – É filha de um duque, possui enorme fortuna...

- Oras, não me refiro a nada disso! – ela respondeu, zangada – Me refiro ao fato dela ser bonita, inteligente, meiga, gentil e outras tantas qualidades que você descobrirá quando começar a conviver com ela. Deixe estes detalhes de nobreza e fortuna para os glutões que se dizem cavalheiros e damas ingleses!

Shaoran não queria mais falar no assunto e sabia que, se não concordasse logo, ela insistiria até ele concordar. Então, para que perder seu tempo?

- Está bem... eu vou cortejar lady Taylor, embora não precise...

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora... tenho vinte e cinco anos, posso aproveitar a vida por muito tempo antes de me comprometer seriamente com uma mulher! Vejo homens com mais de quarenta anos, ainda solteiros que só então começam a procurar uma esposa. E acharão uma, porque a nobreza e a fortuna que você tanto despreza é o que realmente importa na sociedade.

- Hum... entendo... então você vai virar um libertino beberrão, que joga cartas até o amanhecer e mantém uma amante...

- Que idéia horrível você tem sobre esses tipos de homem, Fanrei! – ele a cortou, antes que ela baixasse demais o nível

- Não posso fazer nada, se na época do meu debut eram justamente esses tipos de homens que se interessava por mim. – ela disse com certa amargura e Shaoran não a culpou: quando a irmã fora apresentada a sociedade, apesar de sua exuberante beleza, por conseqüência de suas idéias peculiares, muitos homens a desprezaram. Era justo que ela tivesse os mesmo pensamentos com relação a eles. Ela continuou – Mas, como talvez já tenha dito, tive muita sorte em encontrar Daniel.

Então Shaoran notou, pela primeira vez, preocupação no olhar da irmã.

erguntou-se se ela escondera aquilo ou se ele, em sua dor egoísta, que não notara antes. Perguntou:

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Demonstrou um pouco de surpresa, mas logo disse, em um tom que esperasse que fosse divertido:

- Parece que você aprendeu alguma coisa comigo... – mas, notando que ele a olhava seriamente, ela suspirou e disse – estou preocupada com meu marido.

- Você acha que ele anda traindo você??!! – arriscou o conde, mesmo achando muito improvável. Mas, como estavam falando de homens desprezíveis...

- Não, não é nada disso. É que ele anda doente...

- Ele SEMPRE foi doente, Fanrei.

- Sim... eu admito que a saúde dele sempre foi frágil, mas agora está... mais preocupante. Ele está tossindo muito e sentindo-se fraco... antes de virmos para cá, ele consultou um médico em Blackpool. Quando o médico foi embora, ele estava mais pálido que o normal, mas não me disse o que tinha, por mais que eu insistisse... – seus olhos demonstraram um pouco mais de amargura, quando prosseguiu – E agora... ele insiste que durmamos em quartos separados. Eu perguntei porque, contudo, outra vez, ele nada me responde de concreto, diz apenas que está com uma gripe e não quer que pegue, pois pode ser arriscado para mim e para o bebê, mas... – e seus olhos encheram-se repentinamente de lágrimas – Eu temo que... ele esteja com tuberculose ou... algo pior.

Shaoran ficou estarrecido. Sua irmã geralmente era muito controlada, talvez tanto quanto a mãe. Vê-la assim, abalada, deveria ser tão desconcertante para ele quanto era para ela vê-lo cabisbaixo. Ele imediatamente abraçou a irmã e disse, acalmando-a:

- Tudo bem, Fanrei. Você precisa ter calma... precisa, por mais difícil que pareça... lembre-se que você está carregando uma criança e que não pode se deixar abalar... precisa ser forte... por vocês três...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente, confirmando o que dizia:

- Eu sei disso, Shaoran, sei muito bem disso. Porém, por mais que tente me manter calma, meu coração se comprime toda vez que o vejo... – ela suspirou e enxugou com violência as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos livremente – Nessa horas eu desejo ardentemente que não soubesse ler as pessoas... mas em parte sei que, porque amo tanto meu marido, eu conheço cada parte dele como a mim própria e por isso sei que saberia que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa...

As palavras saíam desconexas de seus lábios, mas Shaoran a entendia.

- Ouça-me. – ele pediu, afastando-se um pouco dela e ajoelhando-se a sua frente – Olhe para mim, viscondessa Sally Ann Fanrei de Ratcliffe. – ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome completo, ela o olhou, sentindo uma ligeira vontade de rir por causa da formalidade excessiva. E era aquela mesma a intenção dele. – Minha querida irmã, seja forte... você está certíssima ao dizer que saberia que Daniel está tentando lhe tranqüilizar mesmo se não tivesse esse seu maravilhoso dom de ler as pessoas... mas o que você não percebe é que você precisa passar a mesma tranqüilidade para ele... pense: ele também a ama muito e sabe que você se preocupa com ele... e, desse modo, acaba se preocupando ainda mais com você, o que pode debilitar a sua saúde... por sua vez, você ficará ainda mais preocupada... e isto se tornará um círculo vicioso.

- Então... o que devo fazer?

- Converse com ele... diga que quer que ele lhe seja franco e que ser mantida no escuro só lhe trará mais preocupação. E que, se for algo realmente tão grave quanto uma tuberculose, você, ao menos, estará apropriadamente preparada para lidar com a situação... entende o que quero dizer?

- Acho... acho que sim... – ela sorriu fracamente – Obrigada, Shaoran.

- E se, por acaso, ele insistir em lhe manter no escuro, me diga que eu e ele teremos uma conversinha lá na sala de armas...

- Shaoran! – ela exclamou, mas percebeu que o irmão estava brincando e deu uma risadinha – Só você mesmo... – ela se levantou, agora enxugando as lágrimas com mais determinação – Eu vou conversar com Daniel...

- Faça isso, mana.

Ela caminhou para porta, porém antes de sair, virou-se para ele e disse:

- Shaoran... por favor... pense com carinho a respeito de lady Taylor... e abra seu coração para as possibilidades.

Sem dizer outra palavra ela sorriu e saiu da biblioteca, deixando Shaoran imerso em pensamentos...

- Abrir o coração para novas possibilidades, hein? – questionou-se, sussurrando.

Então pensou em Sakura Avalon e achou que seria difícil atender o pedido da irmã.

'

O conde saltou depressa da carruagem para ajudar sua companheira a descer. A garota deu-lhe um sorriso radiante enquanto dizia:

- Obrigada por trazer-me em casa, Shaoran.

- Não há porque agradecer. Espero que tenha gostado do nosso passeio.

- Claro que sim. Os cavalos da parelha de hoje foram, se possível, mais espetaculares que os da semana passada.

- Eu agradeço, em nome deles.

Ambos riram. Então Shaoran levou a mão enluvada da moça aos lábios. Dissê-lhe depois:

- Iremos ao baile da Condessa de Fleed hoje a noite, não é mesmo?

- Claro. Só espero que não desista e me abandone como quase fez na semana passada!

Ele se fingiu de ofendido:

- Eu nunca abandonaria uma lady em tal situação. A senhorita iria comigo.

Mais risadas. Enfim a moça disse:

- Certo. Espero você as sete, como sempre?

- Oui, mademoselle!

Ao som da risada cristalina da mocinha, que ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos mesmo depois dela ter entrado em sua casa, Shaoran entrou no veículo e ordenou ao cocheiro que o levasse para casa.

Pensou em sua conversa com a moça. Tal diálogo amistoso tornara-se muito freqüente desde que ele resolvera se aproximar de lady Taylor, acatando a sugestão de lady Avalon.

Depois do frustrante fim de semana em Oxford, todos voltaram para a capital inglesa, a exceção de Fanrei e Daniel (que tossia mais que o normal, Shaoran reparou), que seguiram direto para Blackpool, cidade onde moravam. O jovem conde pensara seriamente a respeito do desastroso pedido de casamento que fizera a lady Avalon e também, sobre sua conversa com a irmã. Apesar de contrariar completamente todos os desejos de seu coração, obrigou-se a pensar somente com a razão e constatou que cortejar lady Taylor era, certamente, a melhor idéia. Haveria muitos mexericos, ele pensava, sobre os verdadeiros motivos que levaram a família Lisbury a convidar as duas moças para o fim de semana e se, na volta, não houvesse qualquer sinal de cumplicidade com qualquer uma das moças, a sociedade poderia deduzir (corretamente) que ele fora rejeitado. E isso feriria imensamente o seu orgulho.

Então embrenhou-se na campanha de cortejar a mocinha morena. Já a conhecia um pouco e sabia que ela possuía inúmeras qualidades e estava preparado para a sua extraordinária franqueza, então talvez se tornasse mais fácil passar a realmente gostar da garota.

Começou a empreitada indo a todos os bailes que lady Taylor comparecia e sempre dançava com a garota, se possível, mais de uma vez. As piores partes desta estratégia, ele bem sabia, era ter que suportar o assédio das mães casamenteiras e a presença sufocante de lady Avalon. A bela moça de olhos verdes tinha o poder de eclipsar qualquer intenção de corte que ele poderia lançar a lady Taylor somente por estar tão perto dele e era com muito esforço que ele conseguia conversar formalmente com ela, tentando esquecer o fim de semana. A moça, por sua vez, parecia ignorar que ele lhe pedira em casamento e conversava até um tanto friamente com ele, mas ele sabia que ela aprovava sua relação com a amiga Tomoyo.

Mas ninguém ficou mais exultante com o arranjo que a duquesa de Westay. Ela poderia até secretamente considerar que o título de conde era muito inferior ao título de duque que seu marido ostentava, mas ele vinha de uma família muito antiga, prestigiada... e imensamente rica. Além disso, ele era o único candidato tolerável que parecia (assim ela via) imune ao charme de lady Avalon. Assim sendo, ela recebeu de braços abertos o rapaz e ela quase perdeu o decoro e gritou de alegria quando Shaoran convidou Tomoyo, pela primeira vez, para dar um passeio pelo Hyde Park.

Assim, foram se passando os dias e as semanas. Shaoran, à medida que conhecia Tomoyo, descobria certas particularidades da moça que muito lhe agradavam. Como no primeiro passeio, em que ela lhe dissera que estava cansada de chamá-lo por "milorde" e "conde de Lisbury". Desde então passaram a se tratar pelo primeiro nome. Descobrira também que tinha muitas coisas em comum e que partilhavam das mesmas opiniões sobre os mais variados assuntos. E ela o fazia rir. Quando iam a lugares públicos, como o parque ou a biblioteca, ela ficava sussurrando suas francas e ácidas opiniões sobre os nobres que viam e ele acabava tendo que fazer muito esforço para não rir alto do que ela lhe dizia.

Ela lhe agradava. Muito. Seus julgamentos sobre a maioria dos assuntos era exatamente iguais aos seus. Era rica, culta, simpática, bonita, franca, inteligente, prendada...

Mas então por que não se apaixonava por ela?!

A princípio pensou que, por ainda estar apaixonado por lady Avalon, seu coração recusava-se a aceitar que Tomoyo poderia ocupar o lugar que destinara primeiramente a garota de olhos verdes. Então se esforçara, de verdade, não a tentar empurrar lady Taylor para ali, mas sim para ver todas as qualidades que mais lhe agradavam e convencer-se que ela era uma pessoa ideal para ser sua esposa.

Porém nada do que fizesse ou pensasse o fazia sentir algo mais do que amizade. A verdade era que ele a queria extremamente bem, mas como uma irmã. Houve, em certo baile, em que saíram escondidos do salão porque estava terrivelmente abafado ali e esgueiraram-se pelos lindos jardins perfumados, a luz do luar, conversando e se divertindo pensando que, quando a duquesa de Westay percebesse que não estavam no salão, iria ficar aflita pensando que todos iriam também sentir falta deles e achar que o conde estava comprometendo a reputação da moça. Ela lhe olhou com doçura, com seus olhos azuis profundos, mas nem aquela visão fora capaz de penetrar mais a fundo em seu coração. E mais: ele tinha certeza que ela pensava o mesmo dele. Para ela, ele seria apenas um bom amigo.

No começo, aquela constatação apenas o fazia desafiar seus próprios sentimentos, dizendo a si mesmo que tinha que considerá-la como uma pretendente a esposa. Mas, a medida que o tempo passava e ele não via mais como fazer para realmente se apaixonar por ela, ficou seriamente preocupado. Ele sabia que nunca poderia propor-lhe casamento se não sentisse alguma coisa por ela. Até porque gostava dela demais para vê-la sofrer. Sabia que ambos não seriam felizes se acabassem se casando. E, no final, poderiam até se odiar. Não! Não poderia! Gostava de Tomoyo demais para vê-la presa a ele. Gostaria que ela se casasse com alguém que a fizesse feliz, alguém que ela amasse e retribuísse seus sentimentos.

Mas não saberia como poderia dizer isso a ela. E, se depois de parar de cortejá-la, e escolhesse qualquer outra moça da sociedade, será que teria coragem de propor-lhe casamento mesmo sabendo que ela poderia não amá-lo?

Então julgou-se um tolo, remexendo-se desconfortavelmente na carruagem. Se qualquer aristocrata da mais alta sociedade inglesa soubesse o que se passava pela sua cabeça o avaliaria como um louco! Para a sociedade, o que realmente importava no casamento eram as libras e o quanto seu sangue era azul. E nada mais. Amor? Com muita sorte, ele poderia surgir. Então era uma questão apenas de escolher a jovem que tivesse mais dinheiro e maior linhagem. Ela seria bonita, educada, cordata também, pois assim seus pais e preceptores moldavam-na. Condicionada a pensar que o melhor partido era aquele que tinha as melhores terras, as maiores condecorações e honrarias, aquele que tivesse o melhor título...

Ele, é claro, possuía tudo isto, mas ainda assim algo estava errado. Mesmo tendo um pai ausente, frio e superficial, ele tinha irmãs que lhe ensinaram que o amor é o que realmente importa num casamento, pois nenhum dinheiro do mundo poderia dar a felicidade a um casal que se detestasse. Ele pensou, com um misto de amargura e saudade, na sua irmã Fenmei. A irmã havia se apaixonado por um homem a quem seu pai achara indigno, somente porque ele não possuía títulos altos ou fortuna própria. Nem quisera saber se ele era um homem bom e gentil, que também amava sua irmã ardentemente. Os dois fugiram para se casar e o velho leão fizera questão de esquecer que Fenmei era sua filha. Somente depois que o conde morrera, a família voltara a estabelecer contato com ela e souberam que, apesar de viverem distantes e com dificuldade, eram imensamente felizes. Ali estava a prova que o amor era importante. E por isso ele tanto o valorizava.

Então... como poderia fazer aquilo com uma moça e consigo próprio? Prender-se a um casamento que os levaria a ruínas? Então, novamente, julgou-se um tolo. Estava sendo incrivelmente pessimista! Como poderia dizer assim, com todas as letras, que não se apaixonaria pela mulher que escolhesse para ser sua esposa? Por que pensava que o que estava acontecendo entre ele e lady Taylor aconteceria outra vez? Por que não podia se apaixonar de novo?

Então, para perturbar-lhe ainda mais, a imagem de lady Avalon veio em sua cabeça. A garota lhe parecia tão real... tão... perfeita. Mas, como todas as vezes que lhe acontecia de querer divagar entre o que acontecera e o que poderia ter acontecido, ele se lembrava dos conselhos da irmã e afastava tais pensamentos da cabeça: a jovem de olhos verde fora clara quando lhe dissera que nada queria dele. Portanto, fazia de tudo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa... e assim voltava ao seu problema inicial... Gostava de Tomoyo, mas não poderia se casar com ela. Contudo, aquela não seria a decisão mais acertada e também a mais aplaudida. Sua mãe não demonstrava efetivamente, mas aprovava o relacionamento entre os dois. A duquesa de Westay simplesmente não cabia em si de contentamento. Fuutie não parava de falar que adoraria que Tomoyo entrasse para a família. Dizia que ganharia mais uma irmã. Shaoran fez um muxoxo: não bastaria serem "amigas-irmãs"? precisava a morena efetivamente ter o nome da família para ser considerada assim?

Gostaria muito de discutir o assunto com Eriol, mas o amigo andava muito ocupado, tentando, desesperadamente, pagar suas dívidas e conseguir sair da triste situação em que se encontrava. O jovem Marquês parecia até estar evitando-o, recusando seus convites de almoço e passeios com ele e Tomoyo. Shaoran achava que o amigo tinha medo que ele lhe oferecesse a quantia necessária para resolver seus problemas. Orgulhoso como era, não aceitaria nenhum _penny_ dele ou de qualquer outra pessoa, dado ou emprestado. Assim, fazia muitos dias que os amigos não se viam. Mas, mesmo estando tão distantes, Shaoran sabia que Eriol poderia lhe dar algum daqueles seus ótimos, porém ácidos, conselhos. Resolveu ir a casa do amigo assim que almoçasse. Neste momento, a carruagem parou em frente a sua casa. Assim que colocou o pé no hall de entrada, Webber apareceu como por mágica ao seu lado, para pegar seu chapéu e lhe disse:

- Milorde, a senhora condessa deseja falar-lhe urgentemente. Ela pede que a encontre em sua sala particular.

Shaoran franziu o cenho, estranhando, mas agradeceu o mordomo e encaminhou-se para o aposento onde sua mãe lhe aguardava, um pouco apreensivo. Yelan, com seu jeito calmo e reservado, não o chamaria para uma conversa assim se não fosse por algum motivo muito forte. E geralmente esse motivo era alguma má notícia. Bateu levemente à porta da sala e entrou, sem esperar resposta. Por um breve momento, ele visualizou a bonita sala em estilo oriental, em que a nobre senhora utilizava para passar o tempo e para recordar-se de sua terra natal, ao ver as cores vermelhas e douradas predominado o ambiente, os vasos e as porcelanas de antigas dinastias, relíquias que a sua família lhe dera como dote antes de seu casamento e as belas pinturas chinesas que tanto fascinaram Shaoran em sua juventude. Então, viu a mãe erguer-se de uma poltrona perto da lareira, o rosto quase totalmente impassível, exceto por uma leve apreensão que toldava os bonitos olhos escuros. Ela segurava uma carta em sua mão que, pela aparência, fora lida muitas vezes. Sem rodeios, ela falou:

- Shaoran, sua irmã Fanrei mandou-me uma carta que é deveras preocupante. Ela também mandou uma para você – ela apontou para um pequeno aparador, onde realmente havia carta ainda lacrada – Sugiro que leia agora, embora pense que ela deva lhe ter escrito o mesmo que escreveu a mim.

Ao mencionar o nome da irmã, Shaoran recordou-se da conversa que tivera com ela e logo desconfiou do que se tratava a missiva: Daniel. De fato, Fanrei lhe escrevia:

"_Meu querido irmão,_

_Segui o seu conselho e conversei com meu marido. A princípio, não foi nada fácil fazê-lo entender que estaria mais preocupada com ele sem saber de nada do que se ele tentasse me proteger do jeito que estava. Mas, no fim, ele me contou. Disse-me que, enquanto estivera em Londres, aproveitara para consultar-se com um renomado médico, para confirmar aquilo que lhe dissera o médico em Blackpool. Após alguns exames, ele constatou que Daniel estava com tuberculose. Apesar da gravidade da doença, o médico lhe falara que há bastantes chances que meu marido consiga vencer a doença - apesar de ser um homem com a saúde delicada – já que ela ainda se apresenta em seu estágio inicial. Fora este mesmo médico que recomendara que eu não ficasse em contato com ele, pois havia risco de contaminação, o que afetaria a minha saúde e a do bebê. _

_A princípio, ele pensou em me mandar ficar em Londres, morando com você e a mamãe. Mas eu disse que não sairia do lado dele. Quase brigamos feio, mas afinal consegui convencê-lo. Você poderá me julgar uma tola por correr o risco de desenvolver a doença estando com meu marido, mas não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Eu morreria de tristeza pensando que não estou com ele enquanto ele carrega este fardo tão pesado. _

_De qualquer modo, nós viajaremos para algum lugar onde o clima é mais ameno. Estamos pensando em ir para o sul da Itália... e ficaremos lá até Daniel se recuperar. Será uma viagem longa e difícil, mas estamos cheios de esperança... _

_Por favor, Shaoran, sei que poderá achar que é muito arriscado para mim e para meu bebê, mas entenda que não posso deixar meu marido só. Não suportaria saber que ele está tão longe de mim, preocupado comigo e com nosso filho... quando você amar de verdade, entenderá o que estou passando... _

_Escrevi a você e a mamãe, apenas para lhes informar do que está acontecendo. Sei que mamãe jamais aceitará a situação, por isso peço (mesmo que não esteja em, posição de fazê-lo) a você que tente dissuadir a idéia de nos impedir da cabeça dela. Já decidimos o que faremos então nada nos impedirá. Estaremos viajando daqui a dez dias, e, com alguma sorte, esta carta não chegue a tempo dela tentar nos impedir, mas nunca se sabe... _

_Mais uma vez, Shaoran, obrigada por ter me dado aquele conselho... mesmo agora sabendo que você desaprovará minha atitude, sinto-me mais tranqüila... _

_...E espero que esteja seguindo o meu conselho também... _

_De sua irmã que muito lhe adora: _

_Sally Ann Fanrei de Ratcliffe"_

Assim que ergueu os olhos da carta e os fixou na mãe, ela falou:

- Eu vou para Blackpool tirar da cabeça da minha filha está história de ir a Itália com Daniel!

Shaoran olhou a data em que Fanrei escrevera a carta.

- Já faz sete dias que Fanrei nos escreveu, mãe. Não dará tempo de a senhora chegar a cidade. Acabará desencontrando-se com eles.

- Então irei a Itália e trarei Fanrei de volta à força.

Shaoran suspirou. Se Fanrei era teimosa ao colocar uma idéia em sua cabeça, era porque herdara a teimosia da mãe. Não seria fácil convencê-la do contrário. Ficara também preocupado com a irmã, mas sabia que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ir para a Itália com Daniel não significava ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia com ele, mas sim estarem perto o suficiente para se apoiarem. Além disso, Fanrei era muitíssimo saudável. Quase nunca ficava doente, mesmo quando havia um surto de gripe ou outra doença na família.

Mas, ainda assim, suspirou mais uma vez, tentando encontrar as palavras certa para dizer:

- Mamãe, não perca o seu tempo. Fanrei é sensata e sabe o que está fazendo. Tudo o que ela quer é ficar perto do marido o suficiente para ele saber que ela está bem e vice-versa.

- Mas é arriscado, Shaoran! Não percebe?! – ela rebateu, um pouco ríspida

- Sim, é verdade, mamãe! Mas Fanrei não vai ficar ao pé da cama de Daniel... ou cuidar dele diretamente.

"Pelo menos, eu espero que ela não faça isso!" pensou ele, um pouco nervoso. Pelo visto, Yelan pensava o mesmo, pois aproximou-se do filho e comentou:

- Sua irmã deve ter escrito a você o mesmo que escreveu para mim. Disse que irá a Itália e que ficará com o marido, mas tomará cuidado... oras, vai me dizer que você realmente acreditou nisto?!

- Bem... sim.

- Por favor Shaoran! – ela falou, rolando os olhos, desmontando até certa arrogância – Fanrei correrá riscos estando junto com Daniel. Ela deve ficar na Inglaterra.

- Mãe, se você conseguir dissuadir Fanrei de suas idéias, lhe darei uma medalha de bravura. É impossível! E a senhora deve saber que Daniel, do jeito que ama tanto minha irmã, sabe dos riscos e não permitirá um contanto maior do que o necessário.

- Pois ele está sendo tão imprudente quanto ela! – a condessa-mãe retrucou, altiva – Está deixando os sentimentos falarem mais altos! Fanrei precisa se cuidar. É a primeira gravidez dela e é sempre bom tomarmos cuidado. Além disso, tuberculose é uma doença gravíssima! E muito contagiosa.

- Mãe... a senhora fala como se esquecesse a importância dos sentimentos das pessoas! Sim, os sentimentos! – ele enfatizou, ao vê-la rolar os olhos – A senhora quer racionalizar as coisas, mas sabe que, quando há amor envolvido, o coração sempre fala mais alto!

- Claro que sei! – ela retrucou, um pouco mais ríspida do que fora até naquele instante. Então falou, como se quisesse colocar um ponto final na história - Não adianta tentar me convencer, Shaoran... sua irmã precisa escutar a voz da razão! Eu irei a Itália assim que conseguir o exato endereço dela... e para isso, partirei para Blackpool imediatamente e, pessoalmente, indagarei cada um dos criados, se preciso, até obter o que quero! E você não tente me impedir...

Sem esperar resposta, ela saiu do aposento, deixando Shaoran espantado com a determinação da mãe. Mas também um pouco triste. Quando sua mãe falara que sabia da importância do amor na racionalização das situações, ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. Afinal, o homem com quem se casara nunca fora exatamente piedoso ou amoroso para com ela... como poderia saber o que se passava no coração de Fanrei. Ela, como mãe, preocupava-se com o destino da filha, mas não poderia pesar lealmente os sentimentos dela para com o marido...

- Mais um motivo para que eu me case por amor. Às favas a sociedade inglesa interesseira. – falou para si mesmo.

Mais um motivo para falar com Eriol àquela tarde. Tinha que esclarecer alguns pontos e o amigo era a pessoa ideal pra isso.

No momento que vira a carruagem partir, Tomoyo entrou em casa. Um criado esperava para pegar a sombrinha e o chalé em que se envolvera, pois sua mãe insistira que, apesar do sol radiante, havia uma brisa fria. O resultado disso é que morreria de calor caso Shaoran não tivesse socado o xale na lateral do assento. Sorrira. Às vezes, o conde era muitíssimo divertido. Dirigiu-se ao criado:

- Onde está lady Avalon?

- Está na biblioteca, milady, mas pediu para não ser incomodada em hipótese alguma. Sua alteza pediu-me pra avisá-la que o almoço sairá meia hora mais tarde que o habitual.

- Oh, sim. Obrigada.

O criado fora embora e Tomoyo encaminhou-se ao seu quarto. Acabou passando em frente a porta da biblioteca e diminuiu o passo. Ela bem sabia que quando Sakura pedia para não ser incomodada, em hipótese alguma, era porque ela deveria estar fazendo aquilo... ela franziu o cenho delicado, mas não nada fez para desobedecer as recomendações da amiga e retomou o seu caminho.

'

Shaoran dirigiu-se a Clover's House, após o almoço, como planejado. Só estava um pouco atrasado por que ainda fizera uma tentativa (vã) de convencer a mãe de deixar que Fanrei fizesse suas vontades e isto gerara um verdadeiro debate na hora do almoço. Fuutie e Shiefa, ao saberem dos planos da irmã, tomaram partido da mãe e Shaoran declarou derrota diante três mulheres determinadas e teimosas (e, no caso da irmã caçula, esfomeada também!). Shaoran até cogitou em utilizar a autoridade de chefe da família e proibir a mãe de viajar, mas sabia que não adiantaria: sua mãe iria fugida e muitíssimo zangada com ele! Era bem mais fácil dar carta branca e evitar aborrecimentos.

A bela casa ancestral localizava-se perto de sua própria residência, naquele bairro nobre da cidade. Embora já tivesse ido àquele lugar milhões de vezes, não deixou de se entristecer ao ver a casa em tão mau estado de conservação. Durante a administração do pai de Eriol, ele nada fizera para tentar aumentar os rendimentos da família e acabara dissipando o que restava nas cartas. Apesar de ser considerado um pobretão, o antigo marquês era muito requerido em festas por ser extremamente divertido e espirituoso. Tanto que lhe rendeu um apelido: The Clown (o palhaço), propositalmente reduzido para Clow, para que só os mais íntimos soubessem do que se tratava. Eriol sempre odiara aquele apelido, pois algumas pessoas que esperavam que o rapaz tivesse herdado alguma coisa da personalidade brincalhona do pai, o chamavam assim também... e o jovem marquês acabava se recordando das irresponsabilidades do pai que culminaram naquela situação desesperadora.

E, cercada por tantas outras belas casas senhoriais, nobres, altivas, ela se tornava feia e tímida, quase diminuindo de tamanho, cercada por um pequeno jardim já quase selvagem e pelo gramado alto e quebradiço. Aguardou o criado bater na porta utilizando uma aldrava suja de prata. Passou alguns minutos até que finalmente alguém viesse atender a porta: um senhor muito velho e magro, que toda vez Shaoran pensava que uma lufada de vento iria transformá-lo em pó. Era o mordomo daquela casa desde que Shaoran se lembrava, Yates. Com sua voz cansada e rouca, ele disse:

-Ah... é o senhor, milorde. Por favor, entre.

Ele fez uma mesura até onde seus velhos ossos lhe permitiam e foi logo dizendo:

- Sua alteza se encontra na biblioteca, milorde. Creio que ficará feliz com sua visita.

Shaoran não sabia por que, mas sentia que o velhinho estava enganado...

Sem esperar resposta ou que fosse anunciado, o conde caminhou pela casa que já conhecia de cor e adentrou na biblioteca, sem bater à porta. O amigo estava sentado em sua velha escrivaninha, imerso em alguns documentos, tendo algumas mechas dos cabelos longos e negros tingindo a brancura dos papéis. Ao perceber que alguém adentrava no aposento, levantou os olhos e, ao ver que era Shaoran, assumiu uma expressão um tanto quanto fria em seu rosto. Baixou outra vez seu olhar para os papeis, dizendo, simplesmente:

- Estou ocupado, Shaoran.

- Não estou ligando a mínima se você está com os minutos da sua vida contados. – o conde falou, sarcástico, sem se abalar pela frieza do marquês – Eu preciso falar com você.

- Então deixe-me esclarecer logo: se veio aqui oferecer-me dinheiro outra vez...

- Por Deus, Eriol! Eu sei muito bem quando devo declarar minha derrota! Não vou mais lhe oferecer um _penny_ sequer!

Eriol pareceu relaxar um pouco. Apenas um pouco. Voltou a fitar o amigo, desta vez com mais atenção, quase da mesma maneira como Fanrei faria para descobrir os sentimentos e pensamentos das pessoas. A diferença é que Fanrei utilizava-se de anos e anos de estudo. O que Eriol fazia era um dom natural, que desnudava-lhe os sentimentos através do puro instinto...

- Você está bastante confuso. Muito, pelo que vejo, a ponto de chegar a mim e implorar ajuda.

- Implorar é meio forte, não é, Eriol? – Shaoran volveu, na defensiva – Mas você não deixa de ter razão: preciso de seus bons conselhos.

- Muito bem... e qual seria o problema.

Apesar da sua resolução de discutir o que lhe afligia com o amigo, ele hesitou. O que Eriol pensaria? Então (antes que criasse em sua cabeça pensamentos pessimista demais), falou de uma vez:

- Acho que estou cometendo um erro. Eu não deveria estar cortejando Tomoyo.

Eriol levantou uma sobrancelha, aparentemente intrigado.

- Tomoyo?

- Sim! Lady Taylor, como você queira chamar! – Shaoran rebateu, com um gesto impaciente da mão – O fato é que... eu não consigo me apaixonar por ela...

- Amor é importante? – cortou Eriol, de repente, com certa rispidez. Shaoran olhou meio admirado, meio aborrecido pra ele.

- Sim, é! Achei que você soubesse!

O marquês suspirou.

- Sim, desculpe. Me esqueci que você foi criado ao redor de mulheres românticas que tiveram casamentos felizes.

- Mas só por isso devo desejar o amor?? – ele retrucou, alteando um pouco a voz, porque já estava cheio de pensar no assunto e sentir-se confuso. Então, acalmou-se um pouco e disse – Somente me ouça está bem?

E assim, ele lhe contou tudo o que lhe afligia. Eriol apenas escutava, raramente falando algo maior que um monossílabo para encorajá-lo a continuar, a expressão quase tão fria quanto a de lady Avalon. Ao fim da narrativa, o amigo ficou calado por tanto tempo que Shaoran achou que ele não iria opinar sobre sua situação, mas ele falou, por fim:

- Eu entendo, Shaoran, o que se passa por você, como seu amigo... mas devo dizer que você estava sendo ridículo!

- Em qual parte eu estou sendo ridículo? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços, embora ele próprio não esperasse reação diferente do marquês

- Quer mesmo que eu as enumere? – ele se levantou e, solene, começou andar pelo aposento, com as mãos as costas – Você é ridículo ao pensar que nunca mais vai se apaixonar por alguém. É ridículo também, ao pensar que nenhuma garota poderia se apaixonar por você, só porque lady Taylor não o demonstra. E é extremamente ridículo ao pensar que essas coisas têm importância! – suas últimas palavras foram ainda mais geladas e ríspidas

- O que está havendo com você?! – perguntou Shaoran, espantado com a atitude dele.

Eriol olhou-o com frieza e falou, a voz mais cortante que navalha:

- Shaoran, estou tentando, desesperadamente, reaver um pouco do respeito das pessoas. Não falo o respeito que a sociedade tem pelo meu precioso título, me refiro ao respeito pessoal. Estou desacreditado e sendo chamado de caça-dotes pelas minhas costas, mesmo que eu não tenha dado nenhuma razão pra estar sendo chamado disto! Tudo por causa da má fama de meu pai! – como sempre acontecia, ao mencionar o antigo marquês, seu rosto endureceu um pouco mais. Continuou – Os bancos se recusam a emprestar-me dinheiro para que eu consiga cultivar as minhas terras! Não posso pagar meus leais empregados e minha casa está caindo aos pedaços! Assim, tenho muito mais problemas do que você possa imaginar e você vem aqui dizer que está com medo de nunca mais se apaixonar outra vez!! Por favor!! Você PODE ESCOLHER!!! Pode ter praticamente qualquer moça que você queira! E eu... eu luto para manter minha dignidade!

Quando Eriol se calou, o silêncio pesou entre os dois. Shaoran estava espantado. Eriol não chegara a falar apaixonadamente, a beira de lágrimas, mas... ali estava toda a fonte de seus rancores... e ele colocara para fora! Ele começou:

- Eriol... eu sei de tudo isto...

- Sabe mesmo, Shaoran? – ele parou, bem a frente do conde e continuou, frio – Não o vejo saindo de banco em banco pedindo empréstimos para não ter que se mudar para uma casa de campo e ser esquecido do mundo.

Repentinamente, Shaoran sentiu-se muito aborrecido. Levantou-se e enfrentou o marquês, perguntando tão friamente quanto ele:

- Eriol... por que você não simplesmente se casa com uma moça que lhe ofereça um dote suficientemente abundante para tirar-lhe desta mísera situação?

- Oras, você sabe muito bem! Porque eu tenho meus princípios!

- Ah! Verdade?! - ele rebateu, sarcasticamente – Que surpresa! Eu tenho os meus também!

- Mas seus princípios são tolos!

- Então os seus também são em igual medida! – o conde retrucou, sem piedade – Na verdade, somos dois tolos então!! Eu, porque quero me casar por amor! Você, porque quer conservar seu orgulho, mesmo que tenha que hipotecar todas as suas terras! – Eriol ficou calado, apenas lhe olhando, as sobrancelhas quase se juntando em cima do nariz e com boca apertada em uma linha fina. Shaoran continuou – Achei que você me entenderia! Mas acho que me enganei... desculpe-me por tomar seu valioso tempo, vossa Alteza! Já estou indo embora!

Fez uma reverência sarcástica e encaminhou-se para porta...

- Me desculpe, Shaoran.

Shaoran petrificou-se, a mão já na maçaneta da porta. Eriol estava MESMO lhe pedindo desculpas?! Voltou-se para ele. O marquês lhe fitava com uma expressão profunda e, pela primeira vez, Shaoran visualizou cansaço em seus olhos. Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio por algum tempo. O jovem conde não sabia o que dizer. Eriol nunca se desculpava! Nunca! Só sentia que toda a mágoa que lhe tomara até poucos instantes desaparecera e fora substituída por compaixão. Por fim, engoliu o próprio orgulho e falou:

- Acho que também lhe devo desculpas. Vim porque precisava de ajuda e não percebi que você tem tantos problemas para resolver. Ou melhor, percebi, mas passei por cima deles! Mas é que me sinto confuso.

- Acho que é porque essa confusão com lady Avalon ainda é muito recente... – ele falou, dando os ombros. Voltou a sentar-se na escrivaninha, mas ele parecia relaxado. _No fundo_, Shaoran pensou, _precisava desabafar com alguém e, mesmo que tivesse sido daquela maneira tão brusca, tirara um enorme peso de seus ombros_. Ele olhou para Shaoran como um psicólogo olharia para um paciente e lhe perguntou – Você... tem certeza que não ama lady Taylor?

- Bem... na verdade eu a amo... mas como uma irmã. – Shaoran respondeu, sentando-se também – Então... sei que não a faria feliz como minhas irmãs são em seus casamentos. É isso que desejo para mim, para ela, para Sharisse... e até para você, se algum dia resolver engolir esse orgulho e se casar!

Eriol torceu a boca no que se poderia chamar de um sorriso cínico, mas engoliu a provocação. Em vez disso, perguntou:

- E quando dirá a ela que não pretende mais cortejá-la?

- O bom de Tomo... er... lady Taylor é que somos muito amigos e muito francos um com o outro. Creio que, quando eu o disser, ela não ficará chateada e ela compreenderá. Hoje iremos ao baile da condessa de Fleed. Creio que pedirei para que possamos conversar a sós amanhã, no parque.

- Entendo.

Shaoran olhou para o amigo, enxergando mais uma vez os olhos cansados. Num impulso, falou:

- Venha com a gente.

- O quê?

- Vamos ao baile. Eu, você e Tomoyo!

Eriol desconsiderou sem pensar com clareza:

- É melhor não.

- Posso saber por quê?

- porque pensarão que estou indo ao baile por interesse nas mocinhas casadoiras! E não quero dar mais motivos para que as pessoas me chamem de caça-dotes.

- Oras, não dê motivos a elas! Finja que não vê as mães torcendo seus reais narizes pra você e ignore as garotas que, infelizmente, meu amigo, suspirarão por você por causa de seu belo porte e olhar misterioso! – Eriol deu um sorrisinho de lado, como Shaoran previra. Prosseguiu – Vá para se divertir um pouco e sair desta tristeza que está te consumindo. Nem que seja somente esta noite.

Ele ainda parecia hesitar. Shaoran arrematou, levantando uma sobrancelha e falando solene:

- Vamos juntos e eu prometo que andarei de mãos dadas com você, para que você não se perca ou caia em tentações, embora isto possa gerar comentários ainda piores sobre nós.

O sorrisinho de lado do marquês aumentou um pouco mais e ele falou, divertido:

- Vou com vocês se prometer NÃO andar de mãos dadas comigo.

- Então, Tomoyo andará de mãos dadas, entre nós, e você não se perderá de qualquer maneira!

O sorriso de Eriol se apagou. Shaoran consertou depressa, entendendo que Eriol pensava que andar de mãos dadas com uma nobre herdeira poderia confirmar a sociedade sua suposta posição de caça-dotes:

- Está bem... você não andará de mãos dadas conosco, para não gerar QUALQUER tipo de comentário. Mas estaremos lá e vamos nos divertir.

Então, como se decidisse num impulso, Eriol falou:

- Está bem, agora irei com vocês! Agora, saia daqui antes que eu mude de idéia!

- Ótimo! – Shaoran se levantou, animado – Combinei de pegar Tomoyo às sete horas da noite... você quer que eu venha buscá-lo antes ou depois dela?

- Não venha me buscar, Shaoran. Irei em minha própria carruagem. Encontrarei vocês no baile.

O conde sentiu o rancor voltar a voz do amigo, por este achar que lhe fazia caridade. Suspirou e, mesmo pensando que Eriol às vezes era bem idiota, falou como se aquela última parte da conversa não tivesse existido:

- Tudo bem, nos encontraremos lá. Até mais tarde.

Assim, sem olhar para trás, saiu, fechando a porta suavemente ao passar.

'

- Santo Deus, parece haver mais pessoas que o normal hoje. – comentou Shaoran aos seus companheiros de baile, levando um pequeno empurrão pela terceira vez em menos de quinze minutos. O salão estava abafado e, olhando para a porta, viu a sua anfitriã recebendo seus convidados: a fila para cumprimentá-la ainda não havia diminuído

- Bom... este baile é muito importante, creio. Ninguém quis faltar. Além disso, a filha da condessa é muito bonita e está sendo cortejada por muitos rapazes. – comentou Tomoyo, que não havia parado de se abanar com o leque lilás delicado desde que chegara.

- Pena que ela é tão insípida. – Eriol falou, sarcástico. - Quando lhe cumprimentei, murmurou-me apenas um olá tímido.

- Oras, nada se pode fazer com relação a seu imenso charme, meu caro amigo marquês. – Shaoran ironizou e Tomoyo deu uma risadinha. – Além do mais, pensei que não estivesse interessado em adolescentes.

- E não estou, mas você poderá me crucificar por desejar que alguém fale comigo mais do que uma palavra ao ser apresentado? – ele retrucou, fingindo-se de indignado.

Shaoran rolou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Esperava apenas que o amigo estivesse se divertindo. Não que um baile abafado e enfadonho fosse realmente animá-lo: ele esperava que a companhia dele e de Tomoyo fossem suficientes para fazê-lo esquecer de seus problemas ao menos uma noite. Afinal, sempre se divertira com a garota e suas observações francas.

Mas o problema é que Tomoyo não parecia ser a mesma naquela noite...

stava calada e um pouco mais pálida que o normal. E isso estava estragando totalmente o efeito que queria que acontecesse com Eriol: queria que ele visse o quanto os dois eram amigos e o quanto ela era espirituosa e inteligente, mas não se sentia chateado: longe disso, sentia-se preocupado pelos motivos que faziam Tomoyo estar... tão nervosa. Queria perguntar-lhe, mas sempre alguém chegava para cumprimentá-los ou para pedir uma dança para a moça. Shaoran também estava sendo assediado pelas mães casamenteiras e por suas respectivas filhas. Infelizmente, como Eriol previra, elas evitavam o marquês, apesar dos cumprimentos polidos. Shaoran estava vendo o sorriso sarcástico se formar nos lábios dele e um ar de tédio se formar em seu rosto. E, para coroar, lady Avalon parecia mais resplandecente do que nunca, parecendo se destacar das outras garotas como a lua cheia se destaca das estrelas em uma noite escura. A condessa deveria estar arrependida de ter convidado a moça, pensou Shaoran que, mesmo em sua resolução em não se deixar levar pelos encantos da dita "sem coração", sentia a garganta seca e os joelhos fraquejarem levemente toda vez que ela passava perto deles. Ela os cumprimentara polidamente como sempre, mas não se demorara muito: logo estava cercada de admiradores que desejavam uma dança com ela.

Um criado levando uma bandeja de taças de champanhe espetou o cotovelo nas costas do conde ao ser empurrado. Depois de pedir mil perdões, nervoso, ofereceu-lhes a bebida. O salão abafado o fez pegar uma taça sem demora. Tomoyo o acompanhou e tomou a bebida quase de uma vez só. Admirado e preocupado, Shaoran estava para lhe perguntar o que a estava deixando tão nervosa quando a viu engasgar-se levemente, petrificada, fitando algum ponto a sua frente. Shaoran acompanhou seu olhar e viu o duque de Ormrod pedindo a atenção dos presentes. Ele torceu os lábios, num trejeito cínico. Ótimo! O que aquele velho pomposo estava aprontando? E por que - raios! – a condessa de Fleed estava tão sorridente agora?!

- Damas e cavalheiros aqui presentes! Eu tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para dar a vocês. A nossa querida anfitriã permitiu-me fazer este anúncio que, tenho certeza, comoverá a todos. – ele fez uma pausa dramática, os seus olhos negros perscrutando todo o salão. – Amigos, eu tenho a honra de anunciar que a nossa querida lady Avalon aceitou, hoje a tarde, o meu pedido de casamento.

Primeiro, veio o choque, numa onda de supressão de respirações por todo o salão. Então aparecida do nada, a figura imponente de lady Avalon dirigiu-se até o duque. Seu rosto exibia apenas um leve sorriso, embora não transmitisse qualquer coisa a não ser serenidade. O duque voltou-se para moça e disse, com brandura:

- Minha querida, quando pedi sua mão em casamento hoje a tarde e você me aceitou, disse que queria lhe dar o seu anel num momento muito especial. – com um floreio, colocou a mão no bolso e de lá, tirou uma pequena caixinha que, quando aberta, revelou um anel pesado de ouro com um imenso diamante incrustado. Retirou as delicadas luvas de seda da moça e colocou o anel em seu dedo. Então beijou-lhe delicadamente a mão e completou, com voz profunda – obrigado por me tornar o homem mais feliz deste mundo.

Após isso, o salão mergulhou em um silêncio ainda chocado. Então, alguém soltou uma exclamação e começou a bater palmas, hesitante. As pessoas pareceram "acordar" e seguiram a deixa. Os jovens que pavoneavam a moça olhavam o duque de Ormrod com inveja e voltaram-se, derrotados, para o salão de jogos. As mães casamenteiras respiraram aliviadas: suas filhas agora teriam alguma chance justa de conseguir um bom casamento...

Mas, certamente, ninguém ficara tão chocado quanto um jovem conde...

Primeiro, veio a incredularidade. Então, contra a sua vontade, seu coração pareceu parar de bater e uma dormência começara a se espalhar pelo seu corpo, começando da ponta dos dedos até o seu tronco. Só sua mente funcionava enlouquecida, tentando negar, tentando encontrar qualquer desculpa para aquela tamanha brincadeira de mal gosto... mas quando o anel foi posto no dedo dela, seu cérebro começou a fazer as ligações certas...

Eis porque Tomoyo estava tão nervosa...

Eis porque ela recusara o seu pedido de casamento...

E a verdade suprema e mais amarga de todas o atingiu como se ele tivesse se chocado diretamente contra ela...

Ela não procurava o amor. Ela não procurava carinho. Ela não procurava compreensão ou alegrias! O que ela queria era um título! Um título! E fortuna...

"_Obrigado por me tornar o homem mais feliz deste mundo..."_

Nobreza e fortuna!

Eis o que ela realmente queria...

'

...

...

...

Aposto que vocês estão pensando... "carambas, será que essa autora quer matar a gente do coração?????!!!! Ela só para as fics dela em pontos críticos!!!" bom... aqui vai a minha resposta: "u.ú... claro! É pra deixar vocês curiosos e na expectativa de um próximo capítulo!" hehehe...

Bom, neste capítulo eu vou fazer um pouco diferente do que fiz no anterior e vou adiantar o Yoruki's Córner, porque dependo um pouco das explicação da Yoru para também me explicar...

_**Yoruki's corner**_

_Yoru (estarrecida, conversando com Froggy, o sapinho de pelúcia caolho)_: ... Meu Deus! O mundo vai virar do avesso... Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que Sakura se tornasse uma interesseira de primeira linha... O que faremos agora, Froggy? Se Sakura, que era nossa heroína, nosso modelo de desprendimento do materialismo, nossa defensora da moral e dos bons valores - daqueles valores que realmente importam – se deixou corromper pelo querer de nobreza e fortuna... quem poderá nos defender agora?

_Froggy (entediado, rolando seu único olho):_ Argh! Você não acha que está se deixando influenciar demais pela parte emocional, não? Achei que seu trabalho como revisora fosse um pouco mais desprendido... Além disso, você é uma das poucas pessoas que podem ficar satisfeitas com o desenvolvimento do capítulo, conhecendo os planos futuros para essa história...

_Yoru:_ Nisso você tem razão... apesar de meu coração ter sido estraçalhado e explodido com as notícias bombásticas desse capítulo, eu conheço o planejamento brilhante que a Cherry fez para esse enredo e posso afirmar com toda a convicção que ninguém se arrependerá por continuar acompanhando... E eu ainda me emociono o tempo todo...

_Froggy (estendendo lencinho para Yoru):_ Agora que você se acalmou um pouco, pode continuar...

_Yoru (secando as lágrimas):_ Obrigada!... Bem, pessoal, eu quero aproveitar esse espaço e pedir que não fiquem bravos com a Cherry por causa da demora... a culpa não foi dela, não foi mesmo!... Já faz mais de um mês que recebi o arquivo para revisar, então a culpa foi toda minha... Estive muito atrapalhada ultimamente e até tive de contratar um assistente... _(aponta para o Froggy) _Entretanto, eu fiz questão de finalizar essa revisão a tempo de postar o capítulo como um presente de Natal para vocês!

_Froggy (cutucando Yoru):_ Não está esquecendo de nada?...

_Yoru (batendo na própria testa): _Ah! É mesmo... Boas festas para todos!! Um _**Natal**_ repleto de felicidade e um _**Ano Novo**_ cheio de perspectivas e realizações...

'

Bom... apesar de ser realmente verdade que eu já havia terminado o capítulo a algum tempo, também acrescentar que a culpa **É** sim toda minha. Porque eu demorei muuuuuuiiiito mesmo para escrever o capítulo. Como aconteceu com a Yoruki, andei ocupada com algumas coisas e, como acho que já falei antes (provavelmente dando desculpas para outros atrasos, mas deixemos isso pra lá ¬¬), não gosto de escrever um capítulo simplesmente por escrever. Eu apenas sei que, se de repente, eu não tivesse demorado tanto a escrever, poderia ter entrego o capítulo para a Yoru em um momento em que ela estivesse mais disponível e teria saído muito antes do que agora...

E também, era para ter postado antes do natal este capítulo, mas, novamente, meu tempo apertado acabou com os meu planos... mas a gente pode dizer que este é um presente de natal atrasado, afinal, Papai Noel tem um monte de crianças boazinhas para satisfazer (estou envergonhada por dar esta desculpa também, mas é a melhor que eu tenho e dá para aproveitar o clima de natal... u.ú). mesmo sendo um pouco tarde, eu desejo a todos um enorme feliz natal e que 2009 seja um ano cheio de realizações... ^^

Eu percebi, capítulo passado, que não escrevi as "notas culturais" dos termos diferentes que estão pela fic...então vou colocar aqui os da fic passada e dessa...

Hyde Park: É um parque no centro de Londres. Antigamente, as pessoas passeavam a cavalo ou com veículos também puxados por cavalos.

Oxforshire: É um dos inúmeros condados da Inglaterra. É neste condado que fica a mundialmente famosa faculdade de Oxford, mencionada no capítulo anterior

Lancashire: Também é um condado de Londres.

A lenda de Orihime: Essa lenda é como eu contei, embora existam algumas variantes. É originária do japão. As duas estrelas realmente se encontram uma vez por ano.

The Clown: Foi uma brincadeira que eu fiz com nome Clow. Eu realmente não sei se a intenção das garotas do Clamp era essa mesmo. Mas acho que ficou bem conveniente. ^^

E por fim,. Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews: Miiinina Suppie, Lara, Cah-chan Hime, Hyuuga Mitha, Mimica-Chan, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Beatrice Sarti, Sango Lee, Anna W, Musette Fujiwara, Gabii GLO xD, Pequena miau-chan, Vick.y Pirena, Ana Pri-chan, Naty Li e Midori Gi-chan. A todos que começaram a acompanhar a fic, sejam bem-vindos!! ^^ e a todos que já estão nessa jornada, ternham paciência comigo, por favor! -.-"""... E a todos, por favor, enviem reviews, com elogios, críticas, xingamentos e sugestões. Mas mandem reviews...

Mais uma vez, desejo a todos um feliz natal e próspero 2009... e vou tentar não demorar no cap 6. digo tentar porque... monografia está chegando... e achyo que vocês me compreendem...

Agora sim, fui!!!

By Cherry hi


	6. Cap 6 Um coração Despedaçado

Olá, pessoas!

Nem perderei vosso precioso tempo por aqui. Explanações e lamentações ficam para mais tarde.

Boa leitura

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência.**

'

Cap 6 –** Um coração despedaçado...**

Escrito por:** Cherry hi**

Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

- Shaoran, eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Tomoyo olhava, lívida, para o homem ao seu lado, seus lábios tremendo levemente. Não houve resposta. Não houve reação. Nervosa, ela repetiu, agarrando no braço dele e falando mais enfaticamente:

- Shaoran, eu estou passando mal!

Lenta e mecanicamente, o conde voltou-se para a sua acompanhante. Vagamente percebera que ela realmente parecia mais pálida que o normal e o olhar, angustiado. Ele sentiu concordar com a cabeça, mas o resto de seu corpo não fizera o mínimo de esforço para sair do lugar. Subitamente, seu olhar voltou a bater no casal mais recente de Londres. Ele mal notou que muitas pessoas estavam ao redor do duque e de sua noiva, querendo dar-lhes os parabéns. Ele não viu que muitos jovens ainda fitavam, ressentidos, a moça, como se ela os tivesse traído. Não. Seu olhar fora direto nos olhos dela, que também estavam voltados para ele. E ali não havia arrependimento. Não havia pedidos de desculpas. Não havia nada. Só vazio. E aquilo lhe enervou...

- Shaoran, cuidado! – Foi arrancado de novo do estupor, dessa vez pela voz de Eriol. Percebeu que devia ter segurado a taça com muita força, pois ela estava quebrada em suas mãos, a bebida escorria fazendo os cortes, causados pelo cristal quebrado, arderem. Eriol pegou um pano e rapidamente enfaixou a mão do amigo de modo delicado, pois ainda havia cacos na pele. Algumas pessoas ao redor já os olhavam com curiosidade. O marquês trocou um breve olhar com Tomoyo, ao passo que ela concordou com a cabeça, como se tivessem se entendido mudamente. A moça passou o braço delicadamente pelo de Shaoran, porém de maneira firme e falou:

- Por favor, Shaoran, eu preciso ir embora... minha... cabeça dói.

Ela ruborizou e tropeçou nas palavras, pois não conseguiu mentir. Mas o conde, em seu estado de estupor, nada disse ou notou. Apenas concordou levemente. Mas quando ela fez menção de sair do lugar, ele a puxou de volta, pois não se mexera e era muito mais pesado que ela. Sua mente parecia ter sido desligada do corpo. Eriol, impaciente, lançou um olhar de profundo pesar na direção do duque e Lady Avalon e, discretamente, empurrou o amigo em direção a porta. E teve que empurrar mais uma vez e fazer um pouco de força para entrarem na carruagem depois de balbuciar algumas desculpas aos anfitriões da festa. Durante o trajeto, o silêncio foi absoluto. Shaoran ainda em choque, não conseguia articular uma palavra inteira. Tomoyo ainda estava muito assustada para entabular conversa e Eriol olhava o tempo todo para cima, seu olhar parecendo querer fazer um buraco no teto da carruagem. A viagem foi curta, mas o jovem conde não sentia o vai e vem da carruagem, nem o som da lanterna se sacudindo lá fora.

Tudo o que lhe vinha em mente era que ela aceitara o duque de Ormrod... Ela era a noiva dele agora! Esse pensamento ia e vinha em sua cabeça, martelando cada vez mais forte em uma superfície de calma aparente e choque que ia cedendo lentamente a um ódio latente e muito, muito venenoso...

A porta se abriu pelo lado de fora. Eriol apeou, ajudou Tomoyo a fazer o mesmo e olhou, aborrecido, para Shaoran. Este, de repente, parecia ter sido tomado por uma súbita energia, que o fez apear com ímpeto, mas todo o seu corpo tremia descontroladamente. Tomoyo sufocou um grito ao ver a face de Shaoran que ia transfigurando-se e mostrando o que ia dentro de seu coração. Tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa, pois sabia que ele estava completamente fora de si. Eriol então segurou sua mão e disse:

- Por aqui, milady. Receio que ainda esteja um pouco tonta.

Subitamente, ela se lembrou do papel que começaram a representar na casa da condessa e cambaleou um pouco, em direção ao hall de entrada. O mordomo suspendeu uma das sobrancelhas ao vê-los e parecia olhar Tomoyo com reprovação. Nada fez para ajudá-los. Um criado abriu a porta da sala de visitas e, antes desse sair, Eriol perguntou, com voz autoritária e arrogante:

- Sua Alteza se encontra em casa?

- Não, Vossa Graça. – criado respondeu, seco – Desejam mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Está dispensado.

Enquanto o criado saía, o marquês foi até uma pequena mesa de bebidas e serviu brandy em dois copos de cristal. Levou um a Tomoyo e outro para Shaoran. Mas então viu que os cortes na mão de Shaoran estavam sagrando demais, encharcando o lenço.

- Shaoran, acalme-se, por favor. – pediu Eriol, com voz plácida. – Ou seus ferimentos irão fazer você sangrar até a morte.

Ele fez o conde se sentar em uma poltrona. Retirou o lenço e examinou os cortes. Alguns cacos haviam penetrado bem fundo na pele.

- Milady tem algum lenço? – pediu o marquês, com calma, a Tomoyo. Quando esta lhe entregou o que foi pedido, ele prosseguiu – Poderia encontrar alguns panos limpos para que eu possa envolver este corte?

Tomoyo fez que sim, mas Shaoran falou pela primeira vez:

- Deixa pra lá. Eu estou bem! – Porém, ao falar isso, ele se lembrou mais uma vez do rosto presunçoso de lady Avalon o que o fez cerrar suas mãos em punho, afundando ainda mais os cacos na pele. Ele pareceu levar um choque elétrico e olhou a mão como se somente agora tivesse percebido que estava machucado - Ai!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Shaoran. – Eriol se exasperou e, então, derramou o Brandy do copo na mão ferida, fazendo os cortes arderem como se eles estivessem queimando – Desse jeito você vai ter uma infecção.

- Eu já disse pra deixar pra lá. – ele parecia fazer muito esforço para pensar racionalmente. Virou-se para Tomoyo – Você não deveria se deitar ou algo do tipo?

- Eu... eu... – ela empalideceu ainda mais e baixou os olhos, envergonhada - Eu estou... bem.

Ele não entendeu.

- Mas você estava... estava...

Então ele compreendeu. O comportamento estranho dela naquela noite, o olhar aterrorizado que lançara para os (e a palavra saiu rasgando ainda mais seu bom-senso) noivos. Ela sabia que ele faria um escândalo e então dera um jeito de tirá-lo do baile. Ela o olhava assustada, indefesa e, mesmo assim, ele sentiu um violento e repentino esgar de apertar seu pescoço. Deve ter transparecido seu desejo em seu rosto, pois viu que ela deu um gritinho de terror e, inconsciente, escondeu-se atrás de Eriol. Até o amigo estava assustado. Mas isso pouco lhe importava. Seu ódio era tamanho que lhe doía o peito, comprimindo-o. Precisava por pra fora! Precisava descontar em alguém tudo o que sentia. Não importava quem fosse. Era tudo culpa deles! Tudo culpa deles! Era tudo culpa _dela_!

Ele precisava explodir!

- Então, minha querida lady Taylor... você sabia de tudo, não é? Sabia o que aconteceria nessa noite... – sua voz era suave, mas havia rancor, ódio em cada sílaba. Parecia um demônio falando – Sabia o que aquela mulher iria fazer hoje... na frente de todos... na minha frente.

- Na-não! Eu... eu... – Tomoyo estava tão assustada que mal conseguia articular as palavras – Eu...

- Nem tente mentir! – ele ordenou, sua voz alteando um pouco, dando um passo em sua direção. Automaticamente, Eriol se colocou a sua frente. Ele olhou o marquês, sentindo o ódio se voltar pra ele. – Vai defendê-la, Eriol? Pensei que você fosse meu amigo.

- E sou! Por isso vou impedi-lo, a qualquer custo, de fazer alguma idiotice. – respondeu o outro, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza.

- Tudo o que quero é que Lady Taylor me fale a verdade. – ele começou a inspirar o ar mais depressa e ruidosamente, alteando cada vez mais o tom de voz – Me fale que já sabia que aquela mulher iria hoje aceitar se casar com aquele... aquele... canalha!! E você a protegeu!!!

- Não! Não!! Eu... eu... quis proteger você!! – ela finalmente foi capaz de falar

- Mas não nega que sabia daquele espetáculo que aconteceu ainda agora, não é???!!!

- Não... eu...

- Como você não saberia, sendo a melhor amiga dela???!!!! Explique isso!! – ele cuspiu as últimas palavras.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, um silêncio carregado de tensão que parecia estalar no ar. Então balbuciou:

- Eu... sabia do noivado sim, mas... – ela o viu ficar ainda mais raivoso e apressou-se a explicar - ... era para ser secreto. A Sakura não queria que ninguém soubesse!!! Até porque não foi um choque somente para você, tantos outros... rapazes também ficaram arrasados! Por isso fiquei tão chocada quando vi o que o duque estava fazendo! Tenho certeza que ela deve ter ficado furiosa também! Até porque...

Então, ela se calou repentinamente, constrangida. Estava claro que havia alguma coisa que ela deveria manter em segredo. Mas, assim mesmo, Shaoran esperou.

- Até por que o quê?!

- Não... nada!

- Eu acho... – o conde começou lentamente, respirando ainda mais rápido - ... que você é igualzinha àquela mulher! Tem seus truques e seus ardis, se finge de inocente e que é a melhor das pessoas!! Mas, no fim... SÃO TODAS IGUAIS!!!! E SÓ PENSAM NISSO: PRESTÍGIO!! DINHEIRO!!!

Tomoyo o olhou como se ele tivesse lhe desferido uma bofetada, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Shaoran, por favor, se acalme... você não sabe o que está dizendo. – Eriol pediu, com a voz vacilando pela primeira vez, mesmo que um pouco.

- CALE A BOCA!!! – ele rugiu, completamente fora de si – SE RESOLVEU FICAR DO LADO DESSA TRAIDORA, POUCO ME IMPORTA!!!! Agora percebo que não posso confiar em ninguém... NINGUÉM!!!!!

Falando isso, ele escancarou as portas e saiu dali, deixando Eriol completamente estupefato e Tomoyo a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Shaoran passou quase correndo pelos corredores que o levariam para fora da casa, esbarrando, sem se desculpar, com os criados que ouviram seus gritos e vieram averiguar o que poderia estar acontecendo. Até mesmo derrubou uma criada, mas não parou para ajudá-la ou lhe lançou um segundo olhar. O que ele via em sua cabeça eram cenas do passado, em tempos mais felizes, em que viera buscar Tomoyo para ir a algum baile ou ao parque. Às vezes lady Avalon estava junto e o simples pensamento da moça andando pelos cômodos daquela casa era capaz de fazer seu sangue borbulhar. Junto com essas lembranças, vinham-lhe fragmentos daquela noite, dela dizendo sim àquele homem terrível e tudo se confundia e se mesclava em sua mente. Passou pelo mordomo impassível e ganhou a rua. Ignorou a carruagem e lançou-se a pé pelo curto caminho que separava a sua casa de Taylor Manor. O ar frio poderia ter lhe acalmado um pouco, mas a raiva era incrivelmente dura e infinita. Os poucos passantes àquele momento o olhavam com espanto e medo.

Quando finalmente reconheceu os portões de Lisbury's House, pareceu que havia se passando apenas poucos segundos desde que deixara a casa da duquesa. O lacaio que aguardava à porta o fitou, muito surpreso, ao vê-lo surgir sozinho e a pé, mas nada comentou. Apenas abriu-lhe a porta, em silêncio. Webber, o mordomo, também não se atreveu a cumprimentá-lo, sentindo que, pelo olhar do patrão, qualquer palavra poderia fazê-lo ser demitido sem nenhuma referência, apesar dos muitos anos em que trabalhara ali.

Ignorando a reações da criadagem, ele chegou à biblioteca, onde estancou exatamente no meio do aposento. As pernas o haviam levado para um lugar seguro, onde poderia tentar se acalmar e se isolar de todos, mas ele sentia vontade de fazer alguma coisa, de preferência algo violento e destrutivo. Talvez fosse até capaz de matar alguém. O sentimento era tão intenso que considerou, por dois segundos, pegar a sua inseparável pistola de duelos e atirar em alguma coisa, em alguém. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um breve pigarro atrás de si. Nem tinha reparado que Wei abrira a porta. Este segurava um bilhete e o olhava como se não o reconhecesse.

- Milorde, fui instruído lhe entregar isso assim que chegasse. – ele depositou a missiva em cima da escrivaninha. Olhou a mão ferida do rapaz com horror e perguntou, hesitante – O senhor deseja algo para colocar nessa mão? Está se sentido bem?

- Saia daqui. Agora. – A voz agora era quase um sussurro, mas carregada de amargura e furor.

Wei hesitou outra vez, mas Shaoran lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez lembrar que, apesar de tudo, ele era o senhor daquela casa. E fez o que lhe fora dito. Outra vez só, Shaoran fitou por algum tempo para um quadro de _Stubbs_, o qual retratava um belo cavalo que corria velozmente por um relvado. Contudo, ele não via a beleza e a perfeição da pintura; aquele era só um ponto para onde seu olhar cheio de ira se fixava.

"_Obrigado por me tornar o homem mais feliz desse mundo"_

Podia ouvir a voz rouca e desagradavelmente grossa do duque com perfeição. Na verdade, parecia estar revivendo o momento outra vez. As pessoas ao redor. Os olhares chocados. O sorriso triunfante do duque. O sorriso compassivo... dela. Mais uma vez cerrou a mão em punho, fazendo sangrar cada vez mais e sentir uma nova onda de dor lacerante, e isto fez voltar uma pequena parte de sua sanidade.

Impaciente, ele abriu a mão ensangüentada e retirou brutalmente os cacos de cristal maiores e mais visíveis. A cada puxão ele sentia a dor arrepiar-lhe o corpo, mas também sentia um certo prazer masoquista. A dor poderia ser um alívio ou um alimento para sua ira. Todavia ele não sabia ao certo qual dos dois seria. Quando terminou, restaram apenas alguns pedaços muito pequenos, que só poderiam ser extraídos com uma pinça, e muito sangue que pingava no piso de madeira brilhante. Impaciente, ele olhou a carta que lhe fora deixada e resolveu abri-la. Reconheceu a letra elegante de sua mãe. Em breves palavras, ela apenas esclarecia que havia decidido ir atrás de Fanrei para dissuadi-la da idéia de acompanhar o marido em sua viagem. Explicava-lhe também que partiria na manhã seguinte e que passaria noite na casa de uma amiga, no caso de ele tentar impedi-la. Sua raiva atingiu novamente o alarmante nível da insanidade e, rasgando o bilhete em mil pedaços, ele gritou:

- MALDIÇÃO! Nem minha própria mãe escapa dessa maldita mania de fazer tudo o que lhes passa pela cabeça! No fim, são todas iguais!!!!!

E jogou o os restos do bilhete no chão. Ainda movido pelo impulso poderoso de fazer alguma coisa, ele se esgueirou até uma pequena sala que ficava ao lado da biblioteca. A primeira coisa que viu foi a bandeja de bebidas. A maioria eram aquelas preferidas por seu pai, que eram extremamente fortes, vindas dos mais diversos países. Havia uma em particular que seu pai havia comprado em uma de suas ultimas viagens à Rússia, a Vodka. Na opinião de Shaoran, era sem gosto e muito forte, mas o velho leão gostava de tomar uns goles acompanhados com uma rodelinha de limão. Sem hesitar, o rapaz abriu a garrafa com a mão boa e, desajeitado, derramou uma quantidade da bebida que jamais se atreveria a tomar em condições normais. E, sem hesitar, ele tomou a Vodka como se esta fosse água. Sentiu o gosto do álcool e uma inflamação ardente pela sua garganta esquentando ainda mais seu corpo. Estava colocando a segunda dose quando a porta se abriu e Fuutie entrou, acompanhada de perto por Shiefa. Provavelmente, foram avisadas por Wei que o irmão se encontrava naquela explosão de ira, pois foram bem cautelosas ao se aproximarem do irmão. Fuutie deu um gritinho de terror ao ver os cortes e a mão ensangüentada do irmão e Shiefa falou, com autoridade:

- Shaoran, o que pensa que está fazendo?! Você devia ter subido imediatamente para poder lavar essa mão. Pode infeccionar!

- Vá... embora! – ele falou, meio vacilante, já tonto por causa da bebida.

Ele tentava colocar mais bebida no copo, mas a irmã mais velha, firmemente, retirou a garrafa de suas mãos. Ele a fuzilou com olhar irado, mas ela nem se abalou. Embora admitisse que nunca vira o irmão tão furioso, aquela não era a primeira vez que lidava com suas "birras".

- Shaoran, eu estou mandando você subir e ir tratar da sua mão. Wei já deve estar lhe esperando ao lado de uma bacia com água quente para você tratar de seus machucados. E já mandei chamar um médico também.

- Eu não quero nada disso. – ele falou um pouco mais firmemente, olhando a irmã como arrogância e desprezo – Acho que se esqueceu quem é o dono dessa casa, não é?

- Mas eu sou sua irmã mais velha! – rebateu a moça, firme.

- NÃO! VOCÊ É APENAS MAIS UMA IDIOTA QUE SÓ DESEJA IMPOR AS PRÓPRIAS VONTADES!!! Primeiro... ELA! Depois, Lady Taylor, mamãe... e finalmente VOCÊ!! Eu não vou sucumbir a isso!! Pouco me importa o que vocês pensam e querem!!! Eu só farei o que eu quiser!! – ele retrucou de maneira instável, enrolando algumas palavras, mas, ainda assim, deixou Shiefa chocada: ele nunca havia falado com ela daquela maneira.

- Shaoran... – chamou Fuutie, muito timidamente. Quando o irmão voltou o olhar furioso para ela, a garota se encolheu, mas conseguiu perguntar – Quem é... _ela_?

Ele pareceu não compreender por um momento o que ela queira saber, mas seus olhos ganharam um aspecto mais sombrio ainda e ele respondeu, ainda arrogante:

- Não deveria nem me dignar a dizer o nome dessa... dessa... (ele fez um esforço tremendo para não dizer o impropério que lhe vinha a cabeça no momento) _mulher_. Mas ... me refiro a lady... Avalon.

- Sakura? – Perguntou Fuutie, incrédula – Mas... o que foi que ela... – então, ela pareceu lembrar-se de algo e, exatamente como Tomoyo, calou-se, constrangida.

Shaoran a olhou por um momento surpreso e, repentinamente se levantou e cambaleou rápido até a irmã mais nova. Fuutie sentiu o cheiro forte da bebida misturado com cheiro de ferro do sangue mais que qualquer outra coisa, mas nada a assustou tanto quanto o desespero selvagem e furioso em que ele se encontrava.

- Você já sabia que lady Avalon estava noiva?

Por um momento, pareceu que Fuutie não conseguiria responder, mas ela reuniu coragem para dizer:

- Eu não sabia que havia sido... oficializado. Mas eu já estava desconfiada, pois o duque já a vinha cortejando há algum tempo... e... ela agia um pouco diferente com ele... era mais receptiva...– e foi se calando à medida que via o rosto do irmão se transformar cada vez mais em uma máscara de puro ódio.

- E porque, diabos, você não me contou???!!! – ele esbravejou, a voz alta retinindo no espaço pequeno e se tornando duas vezes mais assustadora – Ou achou que eu não seria forte o suficiente para agüentar isso???!!

- N-n-não... – tentou se explicar a moça, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas rapidamente – Eu... eu... não q-q-queria que você ficasse como e-e-e-está agora... s-s-s-sofrendo...

- E VOCÊ ACHOU QUE EU NÃO IRIA DESCOBRIR??!! QUE EU SOU IDIOTA, POR UM ACASO???!! TALVEZ TIVESSE SIDO BEM MELHOR QUE VOCÊ ME CONTASSE, POIS EU ESTARIA BEM MAIS PREPARADO!!!!!

Foi o suficiente para fazer Fuutie cair no choro. Ela saiu correndo da sala, soluçando alto. Mesmo muito espantada com as atitudes do irmão, Shiefa conseguiu imprimir revolta na voz quando o repreendeu:

- Como você pôde?! Se quer tanto sofrer, então fique aí, lamentando-se, como um bebê birrento, mas não desconte nas pessoas que lhe querem bem! – altivamente, caminhou até a porta e concluiu – Ainda bem que mamãe não está aqui para ver a vergonha que seu único filho está passando.

Fechando a porta com força desnecessária, ela deixou Shaoran sozinho outra vez. Ele ficou parado, quase sem se mexer. Embora Shiefa esperasse que as suas palavras o fizessem refletir e voltar a si, apenas serviram para que ele ficasse cada vez mais revoltado.

- Mulheres... – murmurou, cambaleando, outra vez, para a biblioteca – São todas iguais... e estou... cercado... por um monte delas! Se meu pai estivesse vivo... talvez concordasse comigo.

Então pensou que, seu pai sendo prático e insensível como era, acharia o noivado de lady Avalon altamente vantajoso para a moça. E assim todos o achariam. Ela fora esperta, pois se comprometera com um duque rico e de linhagem impecável. E, sendo esperta, somado a sua beleza estonteante, ela conseguiria dobrar aquele homem odioso e teria tudo o que quisesse. Seria rica e poderosa. Não era isso o que ela queria?!

Ele se deixou torturar pelas lembranças. Do rosto perfeito, dos lábios macios, do perfume suave e marcante, dos olhos poderosos... de como ingenuamente a pedira em casamento e ela o recusou, sem titubear, expondo suas razões que lhe pareceram na época aceitáveis. E agora pensava que ela, na verdade, já estava de olho no ducado.

- Ela... me iludiu... e me enganou. – falou em voz alta, fazendo com que o som de suas palavras enchessem ainda mais seu coração de veneno.

Seus pensamentos correram subitamente para a lady Avalon do seu passado. Pensar nela sempre lhe trazia conforto. Como poderia a mãe ser completamente diferente da filha?! Aquela era gentil, carinhosa, doce. Por um momento lembrou-se que ela também era noiva de um duque. Contudo, aquele duque parecia ser uma pessoa boa também, que cuidaria dela com o respeito que ela merecia. Pelo que soube, ela desmanchara o noivado algum tempo depois, mas tinha plena certeza havia sido por um bom motivo. Como desejava ardentemente que a lady Avalon do presente visse o erro que está cometendo e tomasse a mesma atitude que sua mãe...

Guiado pelas suas pernas, ele foi até o quadro de Stubbs. Removeu delicadamente a pintura e a colocou no chão. Na parede, revelou-se um pequeno cofre oculto. Depois de duas tentativas, suas mãos trêmulas acertaram a combinação do cofre e este se abriu, revelando toda a sorte de pequenos objetos. Havia um cofre bem maior na sala do administrador, onde eram guardados o dinheiro do salário da criadagem e outro para as jóias da família. Mas aquele cofre era especial, de uso exclusivo dos condes que chefiavam aquela família. Ninguém mais sabia da combinação e pouquíssimas pessoas conheciam a própria existência dele. Ali, Shaoran guardava alguns papéis importantes e alguns de seus pequenos tesouros. Entre eles, estava uma caixa aveludada vinho escuro, do tamanho de uma caixa de charutos pequena. Ele a retirou, trêmulo, e a abriu.

Ali dentro, tão lindo como da primeira vez que o vira, estava o pente que lady Avalon lhe dera há 17 anos. Olhá-lo sempre fora uma espécie de conforto, como se fosse um amigo nos momentos mais difíceis. Aquele fora seu alento durante os dias duros na escola francesa; em Oxford, quando ficou maior e em todas as vezes que era humilhado por seu pai autoritário. Porém, naquele momento, olhar aquele pente não lhe fazia bem algum. Apenas lhe fazia sentir um vazio enorme. E o fato de a bela esmeralda ter exatamente a mesma cor dos olhos da moça que o "traíra" não ajudava em nada.

Sentindo uma nova onda de raiva violenta, ele atirou o pente com toda a força contra a parede. Apesar de ser feito de ouro, ele quebrou e soltou a esmeralda, além de alguns dos diamantes. Mas ele não ligou. Agora a raiva finalmente cedia e dava lugar a decepção, à mágoa. Seu coração sangrava, tanto como sua mão. O problema não era exatamente saber que ela estava comprometida (embora isso fizesse seu coração doer), mas sim com quem ela havia se comprometido. Sentia seu orgulho ferido, mágoa por ter acreditado nela quando disse que não se casaria com ele porque não o amava. Sentia-se enganado, diminuído de todas as formas e envergonhado...

O peso de todos os acontecimentos daquela noite finalmente o atingiram e, exausto, deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, afundando nela como se nunca mais quisesse sair dali e adormeceu.

'

Shiefa suspirou impaciente, sobressaltando Sharisse ao seu lado. Esta falou à irmã, irritada:

- Shiefa, quer parar de me assustar?? Já é a terceira vez seguida em menos de dez minutos!

A moça deu um sorriso forçado à irmã:

- Sinto muito, Sharisse. É que estou nervosa.

- E quem não está?! Com o nosso irmão daquele jeito – a palavra irmão foi dita com desdém – e as coisas do jeito que estão, não é de admirar que estejamos desta maneira. Acho que engordei dois quilos nesses três dias!

- Se fechasse a boca por dois minutos, isto certamente não aconteceria. – Volveu a outra com sarcasmo.

Sharisse ignorou-a e pegou mais um pãozinho da cestinha, já quase vazia a sua frente, devorando-o em seguida.

Três dias, pensou Shiefa. Três dias em que o irmão não saía daquele estado lastimável de estupor. Tentara conversar com ele um dia antes, mas era o mesmo que tentar convencer uma porta a se fechar sozinha. Ele apenas olhava para o nada, com a expressão vazia, como se sua alma estivesse bem longe dali. Era somente uma casca vazia. Desde então, evitara entrar em contato com o irmão, pois ficara fortemente impressionada com o seu estado de espírito. Ele nunca fora assim. Sua personalidade era tão alegre, serena... Vê-lo daquela maneira era como vê-lo definhar-se aos poucos, de tristeza. Arrepiou-se somente em pensar nisso. Na mesma tarde, mandara chamar um médico, infelizmente não o mesmo que atendia a família há anos, que estava viajando, e sim o seu sócio: um rapaz novo, mas que já tinha boa reputação na cidade. Ele examinara Shaoran e dera algumas recomendações a família, prometendo voltar na manhã seguinte, um pouco antes das nove horas. Era por isso que Shiefa estava tão impaciente, tamborilando os dedos na mesa e olhando o relógio de meio em meio minuto.

- O médico está atrasado.

Foi a vez de Sharisse suspirar, mas de exasperação:

- Mana, o Dr. Babington não está atrasado. Ainda não são nove horas. Ele disse que chegaria antes das nove, lembra? E ainda faltam quatro minutos para as nove, de acordo com o relógio de carrilhão que nunca se atrasa, nas palavras do nosso falecido pai. Tenha paciência. – a irmã mais velha rolou os olhos e continuou a tamborilar os dedos.

Tendo uma idéia repentina, Sharisse deu um sorrisinho matreiro e, pegando outro pãozinho da cesta, brincou com ele distraidamente enquanto dizia:

– Sabe... me pergunto por que tanto interesse no médico... – Shiefa aparentou não ouvi-la e ela continuou, num tom inocente – Na verdade, eu não me surpreenderia, do jeito que ele é charmoso e olhou para você ontem.

Os dedos vacilaram no ritmo constante em que estavam batucando a mesa, mas não ouve reação nenhuma, além dessa, que indicasse que a irmã ficara perturbada, mas Sharisse ficou satisfeita, então continuou:

- Acho que ele gostou de você, portanto, não vai se atrasar propositalmente. Não se preocupe.

- Sharisse! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?! – perguntou lady Barker, exasperada, mas também um pouco corada. – Que disparate!

- Negue o quanto quiser, mas sabe que estou com a razão. E penso que você também se interessou por ele.

A essa sentença, Shiefa não respondeu. Parte porque não iria alimentar as provocações da irmã mais nova, em parte porque ela achava que Sharisse tinha certa razão. O Dr. Oliver Babington havia conquistado sua simpatia no momento em que olhara para ele. Alto, esguio, loiro, olhos de cor indefinida, às vezes mel, às vezes verde, e charme latente, o jovem médico poderia ser considerado um conquistador nato, se não fosse a aura incrivelmente gentil e dócil que parecia levar um sorriso a quem o fitasse. E ela certamente não podia negar que os olhos do rapaz brilharam quando a vira pela primeira vez. Mas isso não significava que ela estava gostando dele, ora bolas.

A porta se abriu e Webber entrou, anunciando:

- Dr. Babington, Milady.

Shiefa levantou-se imediatamente. Sharisse deu uma risadinha e pegou o último pãozinho da cesta.

- Espero que me perdoe pelo atraso, Lady Barker. – O médico falou, com sua voz profunda e agradável, os olhos brilhantes mirando-a intensamente – Porém tive que atender a um chamado urgente antes de vir para cá.

- Oras, não se preocupe, Dr. Babington. Ainda faltam dois minutos para as nove, então, tecnicamente, o senhor não está atrasado.

Shiefa olhou acidamente para a irmã mais nova e falou, seca:

- Sharisse, você não disse que queria comprar alguns vestidos hoje? Sugiro que você vá se arrumar.

Recebeu um olhar sonso da irmã em troca, que se levantou, fez uma suave mesura para o médico e saiu, acompanhada do mordomo. O médico lhe sorriu e Shiefa sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouquinho, contra a sua vontade.

- Bom, Lady Barker – ele começou, assumido um tom mais profissional. – como anda o nosso paciente?

- Temo dizer que não houve nenhuma melhora. Continua na mesma apatia. Mal tocou no jantar de ontem e no café da manhã. Ele está muito fraco.

O médico pensou por dois minutos, então falou:

- Eu acredito que o rapaz esteja tão deprimido que está afetando seu corpo, tornando-o fraco. É uma doença que, infelizmente, só poderá ser curada por ele mesmo. – ele viu que a moça ficara com um semblante mais preocupado e apressou-se a completar – Mas alguns remédios e um tônico poderão, por ventura, levantar-lhe o ânimo o suficiente para que possa sair da depressão.

Ela sorriu, um pouco vacilante, e então ele continuou:

- Eu subirei agora para ver como o conde está.

Shiefa tocou a sineta e um lacaio apareceu quase que imediatamente e ela instruiu:

- Por favor, leve o Dr. Babington até o quarto de Vossa Graça.

- Sim, Milady.

Assim que ficou só, ela sentiu uma enorme necessidade de se sentar, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e agora suas pernas havia se transformado em geléia. Toda aquela situação estava fazendo ela mesma ficar doente. O irmão daquele jeito já era terrível, mas pior mesmo eram os comentários que começavam a circular por toda a Londres. Eriol trouxera algumas notícias preocupantes do clube que freqüentava: ao que parecia os membros do clube estavam apostando que Shaoran perderia a cabeça na próxima vez que a visse. Isto fora as teorias que inventavam para o seu sumiço. Era uma pior que a outra. Suspirou, pensando que fora uma intervenção divina que sua mãe tivesse resolvido viajar; ela dificilmente suportaria ver o filho daquele jeito. Na ausência da matriarca da família, era ela a responsável por tudo naquela casa.

Fuutie, pobre menina, ainda estava muito abalada com a explosão do irmão com ela, porém encarava tudo com certa classe: não visitou o irmão ou perguntou como ele andava, mas não era difícil saber que ela estava ouvindo as conversas que tinha com Wei quando fingia ler um jornal de cabeça para baixo. Wei era outra pessoa que estava muito preocupada com o rapaz, tanto quanto ela, pois considerava o conde como seu próprio filho e era, claramente, o favorito de todos os irmãos Lisbury. Passava horas no quarto dele, em silêncio, como se somente a força de seu olhar inquieto pudesse fazê-lo se levantar repentinamente. Sentia por todos que estavam preocupados com ele: ela, Fuutie, Wei, Eriol... Como ele não via que estando assim, a dor não era só sua...?

Subitamente, a porta se abriu mais uma vez e o mordomo anunciou:

- Lady Taylor, milady.

Por um momento, seus lábios se crisparam de revolta. Que direito ela tinha de estar ali? Afinal, era a melhor amiga daquela... Contudo, ao ver o semblante distorcido com a mesma preocupação que ela própria exibia, sentiu-se envergonhada pelo pensamento irracional: ser amiga dela não significava que ambas compartilhavam as mesmas opiniões. A moça aproximou-se, aflita e então disse:

- Desculpe-me se vim em um momento inoportuno, lady Barker, mas estou deveras preocupada para ficar em casa esperando qualquer notícia.

- Não se preocupe, Lady Taylor. Por favor queira se sentar.

As duas se sentaram e, após perguntar se a moça gostaria de tomar algo e, tendo não como resposta, dispensou o mordomo. Após um ligeiro silêncio, Tomoyo, hesitante, começou:

- Eu... bem... apesar de ser... amiga do conde, sinto que não deveria estar aqui, dadas as circunstâncias... – mais uma vez lady Barker cerrou fortemente os lábios, sabendo perfeitamente ao que ela se referia – Todavia meu coração está inquieto e, apesar de todas as convenções que possa estar quebrando, tive necessidade de saber exatamente como as coisas estão. Da última vez que eu o vi ele estava... muito alterado.

- Deveras, lady Taylor. – Shiefa falou, suspirando – Eriol contou-me que ele... gritou com milady.

A moça baixou a cabeça, um pouco constrangida

- Sim, mas... sinto que o mereci... eu... sabia que... ela... havia aceito o pedido de casamento do duque, mas pretendíamos mantê-lo em segredo, por enquanto, mas aí ele fez o pronunciamento... – calou-se, lembrando-se vivamente do que acontecera logo após

- Milady não é culpada por tentar protegê-lo. Foi o que Fuutie... quero dizer, Sharisse, tentou fazer. Não que ela soubesse – ela apressou-se a acrescentar, ao ver Tomoyo erguer uma sobrancelha, sobressaltada – mas que ela desconfiava, devido aos avanços do duques com relação a lady Avalon. – não pôde deixar de colocar uma boa carga de desdém naquele nome.

- Entendo... ainda assim, sinto que o traí.

- Do jeito que ele se expressou, parecia que o MUNDO inteiro o havia traído! Sinceramente, acho que a reação dele foi exagerada! Somente isto.

Tomoyo deu um sorrisinho tímido, mas não disse nada. Depois de algum tempo, perguntou:

- Como ele está?

- Mal... ele está emagrecendo, não quer ver ninguém e está com o olhar fixo, como se quisesse abrir um buraco na parede. Eu até pensei... – ela hesitou, mas completou seus pensamentos – Que ele sairia para beber ou ficar com outras mulheres, sabe... para tentar esquecer...

-Isto é o que os outros jovens mais fracos de espírito estão fazendo. – interrompeu-a Tomoyo, a agonia em seu rosto elevando-se mais um pouco – Ouvi dizer que noite retrasada houve um duelo entre dois rapazes bêbados por causa dela e um deles está seriamente ferido. Se ele morrer, o outro será obrigado a ir para o exílio ou será preso... e ele não tem condições para viajar.

- O que lady Avalon diz disso? – perguntou Shiefa, com certo veneno.

- Ela sente muito, claro, gostaria que isso não tivesse acontecido... como lhe falei, pretendíamos guardar segredo...

- Mas até quando? Uma hora ou outra isto viria a tona. – contrapôs lady Barker, sem emoção

Tomoyo mordeu o lábio e deu com os ombros, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer, então mudou de assunto:

- Como está a mão dele?

- Esta esterilizada e devidamente limpa, mas não por que ele quis isto. Depois que ele desmaiou por causa de um excesso de bebida na noite em que... aconteceu... Wei conseguiu tirar os cacos que haviam penetrado mais fundo na pele e enfaixou sua mão. Ele teve um pouco de febre, mas o médico disse que é normal depois da perda de tanto sangue e por causa das feridas. Ele examinou os cortes e encontrou apenas um caco bem fundo. Acho que aplicou um ungüento e refez o curativo. – ela suspirou, cansada – Mas acho que devemos nos preocupar com os danos do coração.

- E com os danos sociais, imagino. – Shiefa olhou-a, espantada e ela continuou, revoltada. – Gostaria que as pessoas cuidassem de suas próprias vidas, mas, é claro, não é o que acontece. Os comentários que eu escutei... tive que me concentrar para não perder o autocontrole!

- Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas... o que você escutou?

- Na maioria, fofocas maldosas, mas alguns chegaram perto da verdade. As pessoas que estiveram no baile da condessa de Fleed e viram a reação do conde, trataram de espalhar aos quatro ventos. E o repentino sumiço dele apenas aumentou o furor do falatório.

-Isso não é bom. – lamentou a lady, transtornada.

- Eu sei, mas... poderíamos sempre mentir, dizer que ele esteve doente, ou coisa assim. – falou a jovem, um pouco hesitante – Contudo, ele precisa ser visto em público. E rápido.

- Este é o problema, minha cara: como fazê-lo entender isto. Um médico está agora mesmo com ele, em seu quarto, tentando fazer com que ele reaja de alguma maneira, mas parece impossível.

- Será... que eu poderia vê-lo? – perguntou Tomoyo.

Shiefa olhou-a por um longo tempo e, então, tocou a sineta. Logo que o lacaio apareceu, disse-lhe:

- Queira informar ao conde que lady Taylor se encontra aqui e gostaria de visitá-lo, por favor?

- Pois não, milady.

O lacaio se foi e as duas se puseram a conversar trivialidades. Depois de algum tempo, a porta voltou a se abrir e Fuutie apareceu, calçando as luvas. Ela estancou, surpresa, ao ver Tomoyo, mas abriu um sorriso enorme, falando:

- Tomoyo! Que ótimo vê-la aqui. Veio me visitar?

- Não querida, embora seja um grande prazer vê-la, é claro. Na verdade, vim saber notícias de seu irmão.

O rosto da mocinha adquiriu a expressão vazia que vinha tendo quando se falava do conde perto dela.

- Se quer saber, parece até que o noivado mais falado de Londres teve a capacidade de sumir com a alma de meu irmão.

- Fuutie! – repreendeu Shiefa, chocada com o que a irmã falara.

- O que foi?! Vai me dizer que você não pensa isso também?! – desafiou-a a irmã mais nova – É o que todos provavelmente estão pensando! Isso se não estão pensando que ele morreu ou coisa pior!

- Já chega! Como pode falar assim de seu irmão? E na frente da visita?!

- Como se a Tomoyo também não soubesse!! Eu escutei o Eriol falando para você o escândalo que ele deu em Taylor Manor! E eu não sei se você se lembra o que ele disse PRA MIM depois!

- CHEGA!! – Shiefa a interrompeu, enfática, com as narinas infladas de raiva, mas controlando-se – Volte para o seu quarto, não sairemos hoje!

Parecia que Fuutie estava a ponto de gritar ou chorar, mas fitou Tomoyo com certa hostilidade e se virou, batendo a porta com força ao sair. Após um silêncio longo e constrangido, Shiefa conseguiu arranjar força para dizer:

- Espero que perdoe... o comportamento rebelde de... Fuutie. Porém temo... que todos nós estejamos muito abalados, com tudo...

- Não se preocupe, lady Barker... é perfeitamente compreensível. – ela sorriu um pouco, sem humor – E acho que sou tomada como vilã também por ser amiga de lady Avalon... quanto a isso, eu não posso fazer nada.

Shiefa foi poupada de responder quando a porta foi aberta outra vez e o Dr. Babington entrou na companhia do lacaio que falou, levemente hesitante:

- Milorde manda seus cumprimentos, mas diz que não gostaria de receber visitas.

Tomoyo se levantou e falou, suspirando:

- Creio que nada posso fazer, por hora, mas gostaria de poder vir em outro momento, seria possível?

- Claro , lady Taylor. Sinta-se a vontade para vir a hora que quiser.

Tomoyo fez uma mesura para ela e para o médico e saiu, acompanhada do lacaio. O Dr. Babington lançou-lhe um olhar desanimado e ela previu que algo terrível viria por aí.

- E então? Como meu irmão está?

- Na mesma, lady Barker. Teve febre esta manhã, alguns pontos mais alta que as anteriores, o que preocupa. Como está mentalmente debilitado, temo que o corpo enfraqueça cada vez mais. Ele precisa sair desse estado de ânimo. E agora.

Shiefa empalideceu, mas compreendeu que as palavras do médico eram verdadeiras. Ele continuou, estudando com cuidado suas reações:

- Eu retornarei amanhã... se ele não estiver melhor, terei que apelar para algo mais forte... e talvez uma internação seja necessária.

Sem mais, lançou um olhar profundo para lady Barker, fez uma mesura e saiu.

Por um momento, ela foi incapaz de se mexer, estarrecida. Então, repentinamente, movida por um impulso insano de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ela saiu da sala de visitas. Andou rápido pelos corredores, ignorando os empregados que a olhavam, surpresos, pois nunca agira tão enérgica desde que ficara viúva e voltara para casa. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, praticamente voou pela ala onde ficavam os quartos principais e, sem bater à porta, entrou como um furacão no quarto. O aposento estava escuro e abafado, com todas as cortinas brancas fechadas, laçando uma luz de penumbra nos objetos, deixando-os cinzentos e sem vida. Havia um leve cheiro desagradável no quarto, que ela reconheceu ser do ungüento paras as feridas do irmão. Wei estava quase invisível a um canto, em pé e imóvel olhando o rapaz fixamente, parecendo muito mais velho do que realmente era. E ali, sentado na beira da cama desarrumada, estava o irmão, em mangas de camisa, o cabelo completamente desalinhado, o rosto pálido e já mais fino, com olheiras escuras debaixo dos olhos fixos e vazios. Já fazia algum tempo que não olhava o irmão então não deixou de se sobressaltar: ele estava pior do que imaginava. Mas, ao contrário de se deixar abalar, ela sentiu um crescente de raiva em seu coração: será que ele não conseguia agir como um adulto?! Será que ele não podia superar?!

- Shaoran, já chega!!

Sua voz foi tão autoritária e firme que Wei olhou-a, abismado. Shaoran, contudo, continuava a olhar fixo para a parede. Ela adentrou no quarto com passos decididos e fechou a porta com força, fazendo o estrondo correr por toda a casa. Ele então, lentamente, virou seu rosto em direção a ela, ainda vazio de expressão e nada disse. O silêncio cresceu entre eles, tencionado e tangível, pronto para explodir a qualquer momento. Wei olhava-os, nervoso, questionando-se se deveria fazer alguma coisa, porém, antes de qualquer movimento, Shiefa retomou o tom autoritário para perguntar:

- Você não acha que já foi longe demais com esse seu chilique infantil?! Você está sendo simplesmente ridículo! Fazendo mal a si mesmo e aos outros que se preocupam com você! E por que isso??! Somente por causa de uma rejeição idiota!!

A reação dele foi surpreendente: em vez de se exaltar e bradar em altas vozes, como ela esperava que ele fizesse, seu rosto passou, quase que imperceptivelmente, do vazio à frieza mórbida do aço. Os olhos âmbar estavam escuros e impenetráveis. Quando falou, sua voz estava baixa e rouca, como se não a usasse há anos:

- Rejeição... idiota?

- Sim! Rejeição idiota! Ela preferiu um título. E daí? Muitas moças fazem isso! Todos acharam que o que ela fez foi o mais sensato. – Shiefa não concordava com isso, mas falaria qualquer coisa para tirar o irmão da apatia. - Ela só está cuidando do futuro dela! Se ela acha que será mais feliz...

- Feliz?! – ele interrompeu-a, a voz um pouco mais firme e fria como gelo – Me responda uma coisa, minha querida irmã: como uma mulher pode cogitar em ser _feliz_ ao lado de um homem que só sabe beber, falar impropérios e jogar cartas para se divertir e que gosta de mulheres sujas como companhia? Como ela acha que ele a fará _feliz_ enquanto estiver tão bêbado que mal se aguentará em pé? Ou será quando ela o envergonhar ante toda a sociedade?

Apesar do tom perigoso que ele estava usando, ela não se deixou intimidar:

- Eu acho que isso não é, e nunca foi, da sua conta!

- E isto também não é da sua conta! Como eu estou ou deixo de estar não é de seu interesse! – ele retrucou, a voz soando como uma chicotada agora.

- Como pode achar isto, Shaoran?! Como pode seriamente achar que esse seu estado absoluto de depressão não nos atinge?! Nós somos sua família! Você é meu irmão!!! É claro que nos preocupamos que você!

- Pois não deveria! Eu estou bem!

- Ah, está bem?! – repetiu Shiefa, sarcástica e exasperada ao mesmo tempo – Então gritar com lady Taylor na casa dela é normal pra você?! – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitá-la com os olhos duros. Ela continuou – E gritar com Fuutie a ponto de deixá-la às lágrimas é algo que você faz todo dia?! Se for, desculpe-me, não sabia desses seus novos hábitos. Talvez você deva me dar uma lista de todos eles...

- Cale a boca, Shiefa! – ele ordenou, com a voz tão dura e autoritária que ela o fez, aturdida. – Você fala de mim, mas se esquece de você mesma!

- Eu?!

- Sim, você! Não lembra o que aconteceu há quatro anos?!

Ela empalideceu. Claro que se lembrava. Como não poderia, quando sentia a cada manhã a tristeza invadi-la e preencher o vazio que a morte do marido lhe deixara? Como esquecer se até hoje prateava por ele, na solidão de seu quarto, quando a saudade parecia sufocá-la? Pela simples lembrança, fez seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, ele continuou, cruel e implacável:

- Quando Richard morreu, você ficou meses num estado de estupor. Não comia, não dormia. Nossa mãe chegou a pensar que você morreria. Até que, por algum milagre, você se recuperou. Ficamos preocupados com você e você nem se abalava que Sharisse estivesse mais magra do que já estivera na vida ou que mamãe ficasse noites e noites sem dormir também. E agora que eu estou tão infeliz quanto você e estou assim a três dias, você me chama indiretamente de egoísta. Olha para si mesma antes de me acusar disto. Você é a última criatura no mundo que pode me acusar disso.

Por vários segundos, Shiefa ficou sem palavras. É claro que tudo aquilo era verdade, mas ninguém nunca a acusara daquilo. E, ainda pior, naquela tom de voz duro e sem emoção, que fazia tudo ser mais terrível. Finalmente, conseguiu balbuciar:

- Ninguém... nunca... disse esse tipo de coisa para mim. Eu pensei... que vocês... compreenderam... a dor que eu estava... sentindo.

- Sim, compreendemos... diferentemente de você, agora. – ele a acusou, enfático, demonstrando alguma emoção afinal – Eu estou sofrendo tanto quanto você estava na época e você me acusa de preocupar a família! Que pessoa justa você é.

Ela compreendeu onde ele ia chegar e sentiu uma raiva lancinante misturada a dor das memórias desenterradas. Tremendo, ela falou, a voz um pouco mais alta que um murmúrio:

- Você está... querendo dizer que... a dor da perda de meu marido... pode ser comparada a dor de sua... rejeição?

- Não, Shiefa!! É maior! A minha dor é maior porque é a minha dor!!! – ele falou, a angústia e a necessidade de se fazer entender substituindo o vazio em seus olhos – Quando Richard morreu, nós choramos e sofremos pela perda, porque ele era nosso amigo, nosso cunhado e nosso genro. Mas você foi a mais afetada, não foi?! Porque ele era a sua vida, seu mundo! Você dizia que metade sua morreu com ele naquele dia, não foi?! Então como não consegue compreender que parte de mim também morreu quan..?!

Ele não continuou. A bofetada que Shiefa lhe dera fora tão forte que o derrubou da cama. Ele nem a viu vindo, só viu de relance as lágrimas e a expressão de extrema dor que em seu rosto se contorcia. Quando finalmente conseguiu se levantar, sentido a bochecha esquerda latejar barbaramente, ele viu um Wei pálido e assombrado segurando Shiefa, que se contorcia, chorando e o fitando como se quisesse matá-lo. Estava completamente fora de si. E gritava, em altos brados, rápida e desconexamente :

- SOU IMBECIL, COVARDE!!! COMO SE ATREVE A DIZER QUE A DOR DE SUA REJEIÇÃO FOI MAIOR QUE A DOR DA MORTE DE RICHARD???!! A DOR QUE EU SENTI FOI BÁRBARA!! E AINDA É!!! EU SINTO COMO SE EU MORRESSE A CADA DIA QUE EU PASSO SEM ELE!!! SEM SEU OLHAR, SEM SEU SORRISO!!!! SEM SEU ABRAÇO, SEM SUA VOZ ME DIZENDO "EU TE AMO" TODOS OS DIAS!!! – Parou. Ela respirava muito rapidamente, como se estivesse sem ar. Por um minuto inteiro, ela apenas chorou alto, se descontrolando completamente, se deixando dominar pela dor intensa. Enfim, ela se recompôs o suficiente apenas para dizer, a voz ainda quebradiça e instável – Posso até entender que esteja sofrendo por causa daquela mulher, mas... você nunca amou de verdade para saber a verdadeira dor da perda de alguém. Não me compare com isso! E cresça! CRESÇA! Perceba o quanto você está magoando todo mundo com essa sua birra! Veja o que eu não vi há quatro anos e pare de se comportar dessa maneira! Por favor... não deixe isto... te destruir!

Sua voz quebrou de vez. com um soluço, ela se desvencilhou de Wei e saiu correndo do quarto, deixando o velho empregado olhando aturdido para a porta. Shaoran, por outro lado, sentia que algo despertava em seu íntimo, uma sensação estranha que ele achou que talvez fosse arrependimento. Porém, a confusão que se fazia em sua cabeça o impedia de raciocinar direito: aqueles três dias pareciam-lhe que haviam passado rápido e, ao mesmo tempo, devagar demais. Talvez pela falta de comida, processava as coisas com mais vagar. Ou talvez, pensou ele, estivesse apenas me preservando de pensar em coisas dolorosas...

Como naquela mulher, por exemplo.

As lembranças vieram mais rápido do que ele pode evitá-las.

Todas juntas, boas e más, como raios e, por fim, sobrepujadas pela imagem do anel de diamantes teatralmente colocado no dedo delicado. O corpo pareceu vergar com o peso das lembranças e ele se deitou pesadamente na cama. Era tão doloroso, tão real, tal qual uma faca que dilacerara seu coração e lhe arrancara um grande naco, tão intenso que a dor parecia física. Mas, no meio daquele bolo de emoções confusas, aquela sensação que brotara com a voz sofrida de Shiefa persistia, vencendo a dor aos poucos, como uma luz no fim de um túnel longo e escuro. Ela cresceu, devagar, mas cresceu e foi apagando as sensações de derrotismo, o ódio e a amargura, implantando em seu corpo uma força nova, que nem de longe era agradável, mas era positiva. E o peso em seu corpo foi lentamente deixando de ser sentido. Estava finalmente se libertando, mais rápido que previra, porém de modo algum facilmente: como pudera gritar daquele jeito com Tomoyo, Eriol, Fuutie e Shiefa? Sentiu o gosto amargo do arrependimento, pensando em o quanto devia ter ferido as únicas pessoas com quem realmente se importava?

Como se viesse de muito longe, ouviu a porta se abrir e viu Wei entrar, meio vacilante. Ele notou imediatamente a diferença: havia algo mais em seu olhar e deu um pequeno sorriso emocionado, que fez Shaoran se sentir mais culpado ainda: será que poderia magoar e preocupar seus entes queridos mais do que fizera agora?

Com a voz rouca, perguntou, hesitante:

- Como... Shiefa... está?

- Ela... está mais controlada, milorde. Está se recompondo.

A lembrança do rosto retorcido de dor o atingiu com uma onda feroz e ele sentiu a tristeza mais uma vez enchê-lo, mas desta vez pela irmã e pelo o que ele fizera. Seus olhos ficaram úmidos e uma lágrima correu veloz pelo rosto. Ele, que a anos não chorava - nem no enterro de seu pai derramara uma lágrima sequer – estava agora chorando de arrependimento, castigado pelas próprias palavras que dissera aos amigos e às irmãs.

- Eu fui... um completo idiota, Wei. Como pude me deixar... ficar assim? – não houve resposta e logo após um tempo, ele completou, com a voz sofrida – Shiefa nunca irá me perdoar.

Wei balançou a cabeça e repentinamente sorriu:

- Ela irá sim. Com o tempo, ela irá. Ainda mais quando perceber que o que você falou está certo: essa dor é sua e só você a entende. – muito espantado para falar qualquer coisa, ele apenas olhou o velho senhor com os olhos arregalados. Ele continuou – no momento, porém, ela ficará muito satisfeita ao ver que milorde já está melhor. Todos nós ficaremos.

E o sorriso aumentou um pouco mais. E Shaoran não pode deixar de sorrir também. Parecia agora que estava apenas acordando de um longo e incômodo pesadelo. E Wei colocou em palavras o que ele pensava, com uma inconfundível nota triunfante na voz:

- Bem vindo de volta, milorde.

'

'

"Oía". Não parei em um ponto crítico. (o.ò) Mas também, digamos, não é um ponto que vá deixar vocês satisfeitos, não é verdade?

Gente, primeiramente queria pedir mil perdões por ter ficado tanto tempo sem dar ao menos sinal de vida. Esse ano está sendo um tanto difícil pra mim, em muitos sentidos. Não só em questão de tempo. Nem vale a pena colocar aqui. Havia dito para mim mesma que não passaria tanto tempo sem escrever. Que grande mantedora de promessas eu sou. Uma das coisas que eu posso dizer sem medo é o seguinte: estou na parte mais difícil de escrever da história. Esse capítulo, mais o sete e o oito são os mais difíceis, por n razões. E dá-lhe bloqueio, preguiça (eu confesso. u.ú ), falta de inspiração, fome e outras coisas que me impendem de ir mais rápido. Ah! Mas quando passar o cap. oito eu estarei (com a graça do papai do céu) mais folgada em questão de tempo. Aí vocês podem me cobrar, a partir do capítulo nove, mais rapidez para escrever (acho que três meses estourando... u.ù).

Vamos à notinha cultural de hoje:

Stubbs - foi um pintor inglês, conhecido por suas pinturas de cavalos. (Wikipedia)

E às reviews: Cah-chan Hime, Vanessa Li, Sango Lee, Musette Fujiwara, Mimica-chan, Naty Li, Anna H., Ana Pri-chan, Hyuuga Mitha, Katryna Greenleaf, Miinina Suppie, Sakura Lindah e Ninha Souma. A todos, meu muito obrigada. Inclusive aos meus leitores invisíveis, que estão por aqui, mas não deixam reviews... por falar em reviews, please, pessoas, escrevem! Vocês são meus... digamos... "medidores de interesse": se você não colocam suas opiniões, como saberei que estou no caminho certo? Eu sei que eu não mereço, mas eu PRECISO de reviews! Onegai... ó.ò [olhos de filhotinho de cachorro com fome mode on]

E agora, com vocês...

-------

**Yoruki's Corner**

_Yoru (sem palavras e sem voz depois de ter chorado copiosamente pela maior parte do capítulo)_: ...

_Froggy, o sapo de pelúcia caolho (com o caderno de anotações da revisão em mãos):_ Como podem ver – provavelmente, até melhor que eu – a revisora se encontra em um estado lastimável... Tsc, tsc... Mas nada temam, vou ler alguns dos comentários da Yoru a respeito desse capítulo... (_limpa a garganta_)... A Tomoyo é sempre uma pessoa muito atenciosa e gentil... Eu me lembro do dia em que fui visitar o _set_ de 'Sem Coração' e, como foi uma decisão repentina, acabei não almoçando. Ela me comprou um lanchinho naquela barraquinha de... Ahm... (_Froggy interrompe a leitura_) Essa parte não fala exatamente do capítulo. Deixe-me ver outro trecho... Ah, sim! Aqui: Coitada da Tomoyo, recebendo uma bronca dessas sem ter feito nada... Tudo por causa _daquela_ amiga que ela tem. É uma coisa tão triste... é parecido com o que acontece quando nossos irmão mais novos aprontam. Você pode nem saber o que aconteceu, mas acaba ouvindo também, como... (_Froggy fecha o caderno e olha, com seu único olho, para sua patroa_) Se isso é o caderno de comentários dela a respeito da revisão, não quero nem ver o caderno de idéias para fics...

_Yoru (aproximando-se, ainda fungando)_: O que você está resmungando aí?

_Froggy (afastando a cadeira para Yoru se sentar): _Nada de muito importante. Já que você parou de chorar – finalmente – que tal finalizar suas notas?

_Yoru (segurando a xícara de chá que Froggy lhe ofereceu):_ É uma boa idéia... Esse capítulo foi muito emocionante... Um tanto perturbador também! Eu fiquei mu... mu... uhm... _(começa a gaguejar, soluçar ao se lembrar do estado de espírito em que Shaoran foi lançado)_... E-eu... eu me senti tããão inútil... não podendo fazer nada para ajudá-lo... Até queria... até... Eu queria muito poder abraçá-lo bem apertado e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem e que ele não precisava se preocupar, mas não pude... _(vira-se para o Froggy e o chacoalha furiosamente)_ E você sabe por quê? Sabe? Porque a Cherry me proibiu de entrar no _set_!! Só porque eu interrompi a cena em que eles saíam do baile algumas vezes... Assim, umas 27 vezes... Mas é que _Eu_ não aguentei!! Não agüentei vê-lo daquele jeito... Tão desolado... tão arrasado... Se você é desumano e suporta esse tipo de... (_parando por um instante_) Ah, é mesmo... você não é humano... Sabe, eu não sei como você sente as coisas... será que pode me explicar? Qual a intensidade com que você sente as coisas? Os seus sentimentos são proporcionais aos seu tamanho ou...

_Froggy (arregala o único olho e meneia a cabeça): _Ela é um caso perdido mesmo! Por que eu tinha que acabar me tornando assistente de alguém assim...?

------

É gente, por enquanto é só (e antes que alguém pergunte, as visitas ao set de filmagens estão proibidas para todo mundo... ¬¬")... e a pergunta que não quer calar é... quando ela postará de novo? Bem... eu bem poderia assusta-los e dizer que seria somente ano que vem, mas não será assim... vou postar ainda esse ano, não se preocupem... mas em que mês... hehehe... esperem um pouquinho galera... tenho certeza que vocês serão recompensados...

Beijos

Cherry hi


	7. Cap 7 E uma caçadora de títulos

Olá, pessoas!

Antes que vocês leiam este capítulo (ou queriam me matar pelo atraso) recomendo que procurem ler o capítulo 6 outra vez, a não ser que este tenha sido lido recentemente. Fica melhor para entender. Explicações e explanações mais tarde.

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência.**

'

Cap 7 –** ...e uma caçadora de títulos.**

Escrito por:** Cherry hi**

Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

'

Tomoyo olhava distraidamente as casas passando rápido ao longo da alameda, sem notar o sacolejo da carruagem. Em seu íntimo, a culpa e a preocupação lutavam contra o seu bom-senso e fazia brotar um desejo ardente de ajudar, de qualquer maneira. Fora tão difícil para ela ver o rapaz, sempre tão bem humorado e calmo, agir como um monstro. E o pior era saber que contribuíra para aquilo. Lembrou-se, mesmo sem querer, da tarde em que aquele homem propusera Sakura em casamento. ela. é claro, não estivera presente no momento do pedido, mas passara em frente à biblioteca quando ele estava indo embora e não pôde deixar de ouvir o diálogo que estava acontecendo à despedida dele:

- Acho que Vossa Alteza está esquecendo de algo. – ouviu Sakura comentar, em sua voz calma, com um toque de divertimento na voz.

Ouviu o duque soltar uma risada baixa que a Tomoyo pareceu muito grotesca e ele respondeu:

- Claro... o anel... não se preocupe minha querida, você o terá ainda hoje. Eu tive que mandar diminuir para caber em seu dedo fino e gracioso e o pegarei mais tarde. Eu o darei no baile de lady Fleed.

- Espero que Vossa... Alteza não se esqueça que pedi para que guardássemos segredo do nosso noivado, pelo menos nessa semana. – Tomoyo ouviu Sakura alertá-lo numa voz que soava suplicante, mas que ela sentira o toque de ameaça ali.

O duque ficou em silêncio alguns momentos e depois ouviu-o dizer, um pouco mal-humorado:

- Eu acho uma bobagem não gritarmos ao mundo todo que você será a minha mulher! Quero ver a cara derrotada dos tolos que se acham superiores a mim quando virem que conquistei a mulher mais linda da Inglaterra.

- Por favor, senhor duque, todos saberão... mas acho que ainda está muito cedo. Continuemos a ser vistos em públicos e deixemos que a sociedade tire suas conclusões. Aí anunciaremos... por favor.

Mais alguns momentos de silêncio e Tomoyo imaginou que Sakura estaria persuadindo-o através do poder de seus lindos olhos sedutores. Por fim, ele falou, ainda mal-humorado:

- Tudo bem então... uma semana. Nos veremos hoje à noite então, minha futura duquesa.

Ele abriu a porta de supetão. Embaraçada por ter sido pega em flagrante, ela o cumprimentou com uma mesura. Ele acenou com a cabeça de maneira insultante e saiu. Sakura o havia seguido até a porta da biblioteca e trocou um olhar longo e entendido com Tomoyo. Ambas estavam pressentindo que algo poderia dar errado...

Então houve todo aquele teatro no baile da condessa. Ao ver o rosto de Shaoran, Tomoyo soube que não podia deixá-lo ali ou haveria um escândalo. Após toda confusão que acontecera em sua casa e o conde sair como um furacão dali, ela não agüentou e caiu no choro. Esqueceu-se de que o marquês ainda estava ali, esqueceu-se dos criados que espiavam pela porta aberta a bagunça e o sangue pingado pelo aposento inteiro. Sentia-se extremamente infeliz, culpada e impotente. Não pudera fazer nada e sentia que cada palavra que ele lhe dissera havia sido uma chicotada em sua alma. Ela percebeu que o marquês se sentara ao seu lado no sofá e lhe oferecia algo. Era um lenço de linho lavrado, bordado com as iniciais dele. Olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e viu que ele se mostrava muito calmo. Vendo-o assim, tentou se controlar da melhor forma possível e aceitou o lenço, enxugando seu rosto e assoando seu nariz. Quando finalmente levantou os olhos para ele, viu-o olhando-a muito intensamente, tanto que corou levemente e desviou o olhar. Então, ele falou alguma coisa de já estar muito tarde, fez uma mesura e foi embora, parecendo preocupado...

Um sacolejo particularmente mais forte que os outros a fez despertar de seus devaneios. Olhou pela janela e viu que estava passando justamente pela residência do marquês de Cloversfield. Guiada por um impulso súbito, ela puxou a sineta da carruagem, que parou imediatamente. Um cavalariço abriu a porta e perguntou, seco:

- Pois não, milady?

- Dê a volta. Irei fazer uma visita ao marquês de Cloversfield.

O rapaz pareceu levemente surpreso, mas não lhe contestou, apenas acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta. O veículo deu meia-volta e dali logo entrava na alameda quase tomada pelo jardim selvagem. Tal como Shaoran, ela não deixou de se entristecer ao ver a casa secular em tão mal estado. Era uma pena que o marquês fosse tão pobre quando não merecia tal penúria. A carruagem pareceu ainda mais imponente ao parar na frente da casa, onde o cavalariço ajudou-a a apear e foi tocar a campainha, ela viu um senhor de idade atender a porta com ar surpreso, mas com uma educação suave perguntou:

- Pois não?

- Queira informar que lady Taylor solicita uma hora com Sua Graça, o marquês de Cloversfield.

Tomoyo sentiu-se corar ao ver o tom altivo e desdenhoso que o criado usara com o velho e também ao referir-se ao marquês. O mordomo apenas disse:

- Sua Graça se encontra na biblioteca, mas creio que receberá a jovem lady. Por favor, queria entrar.

- Espere aqui, por favor, James. – pediu Tomoyo e adentrou na casa. Depois de um momento de silêncio, enquanto seguia o velho mordomo pela casa, ela falou, com doçura – Espero, por favor, que perdoe a rudeza do meu criado.

- Ora, não se preocupe, milady. – replicou o velho, relaxando perceptivelmente ao ver que a moça parecia gentil – Já estou acostumado a ser tratado desta maneira. As pessoas não mais respeitam a idade ou posição social, a não ser que haja muito dinheiro envolvido.

Tomoyo nada falou, mas concordava integralmente com o velho. Se o marquês fosse rico, as coisas seriam muito diferentes.

- Acho que o senhor deve achar estranho que uma moça como eu, desacompanhada faça uma visita ao marquês. – ela falou, impulsivamente, um pouco sem jeito – Portanto quero deixar bem claro que minha visita é em prol de um amigo nosso em comum.

- Não se preocupe, milady. Se teme fofocas, creia que nada sairá da boca deste velho. – ele riu um pouco, então continuou – Além disso, é muito bom que o marquês tenha alguma companhia, nem que seja breve. Ele trabalha tanto e se preocupa conosco a ponto de deixar de comer para pagar nossos salários... é bom que possa conversar um pouco com alguém alem de si mesmo.

Depois deste breve diálogo, os dois seguiram em silêncio... e, se o velho mordomo se virasse agora, estranharia ao notar os olhos excessivamente brilhantes da moça. Após andarem por corredores onde os painéis de madeira estavam arranhados e os suspensórios de velas, oxidados, pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira escura. O velho pigarreou e, de um jeito muito pomposo e altivo, abriu a porta e anunciou:

- Lady Taylor, milorde.

Ela escutou uma exclamação de surpresa e adentrou o aposento, sentindo-se subitamente nervosa. Por um momento, a luz que vinha da janela aberta a cegou, impedindo-a de ver o aposento em geral, mas logo focalizou a silhueta alta se levantando da escrivaninha.

- Lady Taylor, que surpresa.

A voz estava calma e teve o poder de lhe acalmar também, embora apenas por alguns segundos. Quando o olhou diretamente, achou que havia algo estranho e não receptivo em seu olhar: pareceu-lhe que ela não era bem-vinda. Sentiu seus joelhos tremerem e seu coração bater mais forte. Não iria ser fácil ter aquela conversa.

- Posso lhe oferecer alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, educado, indicando que ela se sentasse no pequeno sofá

- Não, estou bem, obrigada.

- Yates, deixe-nos a sós, por favor.

O senhor fez uma reverência e saiu. Então ele se sentou confortavelmente em uma poltrona altiva e esperou, olhando-a com certo desdém. A jovem sentiu a ansiedade crescer mais um pouco mas, corajosamente, começou a falar:

- Eu acabei de vir de uma visita ao conde de Lisbury. – notou que ele ergueu milimetricamente uma sobrancelha e completou – Mas... ele... não me recebeu.

- Adivinhei que não, intratável do jeito que ele está. – comentou o marquês, mordaz

- Sim... eu creio que... também... – então calou-se, repentinamente, aparentemente confusa demais para concluir sua idéia inicial. Após vários minutos de um silêncio constrangedor, em que ela colocava as idéias no lugar, ela falou, um pouco mais firme – Eu pensei em lhe pedir... ajuda. Você é o melhor amigo do conde e pode tentar colocar... algum juízo na cabeça dele.

- Por que eu deveria? – ele argumentou, um tanto agressivo

- Creio que comentei que ele é o seu melhor amigo... ou estou enganada? Ele está em uma situação muito ruim... o que as pessoas comentam... argh! – suas delicadas sobrancelhas se uniram a ponte do nariz, demonstrando o quão claramente sentia-se enojada. – Preciso escutar por educação, mas tenho vontade de deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas.

- Todos nós sabíamos que isto aconteceria. Talvez o próprio conde soubesse. – o marquês se levantou – Por mais discretos que tenhamos sido no baile da condessa, há sempre olhos de rapina por todos os lados. Mas, o ponto em questão é: o conde não está ligando. Ele está enclausurado dentro de suas mágoas e não se interessa pelo seu status social.

- Mas... – Tomoyo tentou argumentar, mas ele a cortou, resoluto

- Você acha mesmo que ainda não tentei? Acha que eu não sinto pesar em ver meu amigo naquela situação? Eu já fui, mais de uma vez, tentar fazê-lo... viver outra vez, mas ou ele me ignora ou me trata terrivelmente mal. – ele se levantou, resoluto e voltou para seus papéis, na escrivaninha – Já empenhei tempo demais nisto que eu considero uma batalha perdida... e tenho muitos problemas a resolver para poder ficar perdendo tempo. Se foi somente isto o que veio fazer aqui, então lhe desejo um ótimo dia.

Mas Tomoyo não pegou a deixa. Ficou sentada, olhando-o fixamente escrever qualquer coisa, com raiva, desdém e incredulidade no olhar. Durante muito tempo, o único som que se ouvia era o arranhar da pena no papel e o ruído distante das carruagens na rua além da alameda. Então ele suspirou pesadamente e a encarou, travando uma batalha de vontades silenciosa. Muito tempo depois, ela falou suavemente, porém com firmeza:

- Eu não acredito que você vá desistir assim, milorde. Afinal, ele é o seu amigo.

- Não importa. O homem que está na superfície do corpo do conde não é o Shaoran. É o acúmulo de toda a amargura, tristeza e raiva que o acometeu e que ele não conseguiu suportar. A mudança tem que vir dele mesmo.

- Não acha que você está equivocado? Ele precisa de nós mais do que nunca!

- _Nós_? – ele repetiu, enfatizando a palavra de maneira depreciativa. Um leve rubor coloriu as faces pálidas, mas ela o enfrentou corajosamente. Ele continuou – Não importa. Ele é como um nó intricado em torno de si mesmo, cuja ponta do fio está voltada para dentro. Se tentarmos mexer, poderemos bagunçar ainda mais...

- Ou achar a outra ponta, não é? – ela rebateu, rápida, pondo-se de pé.

- Já disse: não tenho tempo pra perder com essas bobagens.

- Deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo! – ela alteou a voz – Se a situação fosse contrária, ele não pouparia esforços para lhe ajudar!

- A situação contrária jamais acontecerá, pois não sou tão infantil assim.

- Nunca diga "desta água não beberei", meu caro marquês. Não é sábio de sua parte.

- Milady, no momento, está agindo muito irracionalmente e está me irritando.

- Talvez eu faça sua consciência pesar dessa maneira. Por favor, precisamos ajudar o conde.

- Por quê?

- Oras, porque ele precisa de nossa ajud...

- Não. – ele a cortou com secura, olhando intensamente nos olhos. – Não é isso... eu me pergunto por que você está lutando tanto por ele... – ele observou o rubor voltar as faces, com mais intensidade e concluiu, irônico – Ah! Me esqueci. Ele é seu pretendente.

- Não! Ele não é! – ela retrucou, sem pensar. Após uma pausa constrangedora, ela continuou – Eu e o conde nos damos muito bem, mas... eu... não estou apaixonada por ele... e, está claro agora, ele também não nutre nenhum sentimento especial por mim.

- Você parece tão certa em dizer isso... por quê?

- Eu... bem... – ela pareceu confusa – Eu... apenas sei... que o meu coração não pertence a ele.

- Pertence a quem então?

- Eu... não sei. – ela sussurrou, mas quando olhou para ele, o silêncio reinou outra vez. As palavras não pareciam necessárias. Finalmente, ela baixou os olhos brilhantes e escondeu a face rubra parcialmente com o cabelo, continuando:

- De qualquer forma, meus motivos não são importantes. Mas não posso deixar que ele sofra assim por causa da Sakura. – ao ouvir o nome dela, os lábios do marquês se comprimiram numa linha fina

- Entendo... então faz isso por ela também, não é? Ela deixou a taça cair e você está limpando a sujeira?

A expressão de seu rosto também mudou. E havia ali mais tristeza do que raiva:

- A Sakura... é minha amiga... e... eu devo muito a ela. Mas Shaoran também me preocupa... e muito. Assim, desta vez, estou tomando partido dele, e não o dela. Ela não pediu para que "limpasse a sujeira", como milorde colocou: estou fazendo isto por mim mesma.

Ele mais uma vez suspirou, porém desta vez, derrotado:

- Creio que milady é tão teimosa quanto eu mesmo; e como alguém precisa dar o braço a torcer, assumo esse papel.

Pela primeira vez, seus lábios formaram um sorriso genuíno de alegria. Ela se levantou e declarou, feliz:

- Muito, obrigada, milorde. Shaoran tem sorte de ter um amigo igual a você.

- E Shaoran tem sorte de ter uma _amiga_ como você. – ele enfatizou desnecessariamente a palavra amiga. Mas ela fingiu que não percebeu a ironia

- Poderíamos nos encontrar após o almoço. Sei que o horário não é apropriado, mas terei que tomar chá com minha mãe hoje.

- Deixemos isso para amanhã, então.

- E deixar de aproveitar sua boa vontade? De jeito nenhum. Acho que às duas horas está bom, não é? Nos encontraremos lá. – ela o olhou, meio preocupada e suplicou – Por favor, não quebre a sua promessa.

Sua voz estava séria, mas seus olhos brilhavam quando ele falou:

- Eu não prometi nada, mas sou cavalheiro demais para deixar uma dama enfrentar sozinha um dragão.

'

Shaoran olhava distraidamente os jardins de sua casa. Estavam bem cuidados, as flores em pleno auge de sua beleza, colorindo e perfumando o ambiente cinza de mais um dia nublado em Londres. Lembrou-se repentinamente que seu pai sempre fizera pouco caso da obsessão que a condessa tinha pelo jardim e, quando a jovem esposa fazia alguma desfeita, ele mandava trucidar todas as flores e botões do jardim. E ela chorava por dias. Numa dessas crises, quando ele ainda era muito pequeno e vendo a mãe chorar copiosamente, perguntou-lhe, em sua inocência:

- Mama, por que a senhora está chorando?

- Meu querido... a mamãe está triste porque as rosas do jardim foram embora. – ela respondeu, tentando se controlar na frente do filho.

Shaoran olhou pela janela. Visivelmente, se via as marcas das tesouras impiedosas, que deixaram tufos grotescos nos arbustos. Ele olhou para sua mãe e ali viu uma expressão tamanha de dor que ele comparou ao dia em que havia tomado a pior surra de seu pai em toda a sua vida. Lembrando-se disto, ele perguntou, pensativo:

- As rosas foram embora porque o papai gritou e elas ficaram com medo?

A mulher o olhou, espantada. Passou pela sua cabeça que o filho, de algum modo, tivesse presenciado a briga que eles tiveram. Mal sabia ela que a linha de raciocínio do garoto era outra. Não completamente equivocada, mas outra.

- Não... querido. – ela forçou um sorriso, ainda desconcertada – Elas... às vezes vão embora... mas elas voltarão, na primavera do ano que vem.

- Mas... a senhora sente falta delas, não é? Ainda mais agora, que elas foram embora mais cedo.

- Sim... olhar o jardim e as flores, sentir o perfume delas e ver a alegria que elas trazem faz com que a minha vida se encha de luz. – ela olhou mais clinicamente para o filho, que parecia não estar acompanhando seu raciocínio e simplificou – Quando eu estou com as minhas flores, é como se elas fossem minhas amigas com quem falo meus segredos. E elas me respondem silenciosamente.

O garoto pensou um pouco mais, então se aproximou da mãe. Shaoran sempre fora muito maduro, talvez até um pouco precoce, mas a inocência infantil se fez maior quando ele estendeu-lhe a mãozinha que trazia seu brinquedo favorito: um soldadinho de chumbo. Ele lhe entregou, dizendo-lhe:

- Eu vou lhe emprestar o Tony, mama. Ele também gosta de me ouvir quando eu estou triste. – os olhos de Yelan se tornaram mais brilhantes e ele falou, em chinês, bem baixinho – _Vai ser o nosso segredo, mama. Até as rosas voltarem._

Shaoran se lembra que sua mãe lhe abraçou com força, quase lhe sufocando. Depois que cresceu, compreendeu que as flores, o canto dos passarinhos, as borboletas elegantes e o perfume suave do jardim sempre foram alentos para a sua mãe. Contudo, sempre pensara que fosse pelas lembranças que as cores traziam de sua terra. E agora, olhando para as rosas indecentemente alegres, compreendeu que o que as flores diziam era que havia cor até onde tudo era frio e cinza. Se as rosas floresciam em Londres, porque não poderia encontrar felicidade em sua vida?

Voltou-se para o quarto. Em cima de uma mesinha, havia um prato de biscoitos praticamente intocado. No almoço, lembrava-se de apenas ter provado de cada saboroso prato que a cozinheira preparara com tanto esmero. Mas não sentia fome. Tampouco sentia-se satisfeito. Estava fraco. Fraco, desiludido e magoado. Caminhou vagarosamente até sua cama e lá se jogou. Sentia as garras sedutoras da raiva querendo arrastá-lo de volta para a depressão. Era tão mais fácil culpar ao mundo do que a si mesmo. Recordou-se de Shiefa dizendo para que ele crescesse e o arrependimento venceu a raiva. Dissera tantas coisas a Shiefa. Magoara sua irmã, que já tinha o coração tão ferido. E Fuutie. Eriol. Tomoyo. Wei. Tantos rostos espantados e aflitos por causa dele. Como pudera perder a cabeça tão facilmente? Soubera por Wei que nenhuma das irmãs havia almoçado a mesa e haviam comido tão pouco quanto ele. Estavam sofrendo por aquilo que dissera a elas. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, quase os arrancando pela raiz. Não havia como se sentir mais miserável do que estava.

- Milorde.

Shaoran se assustou. Ou ultimamente Wei aprendera a flutuar e atravessar paredes ou ele andava muito desatento.

- Sim, Wei?

- Sei que vossa Senhoria não deseja visitas, mas Lady Taylor retornou, juntamente com o marquês de Cloversfield. E desejam vê-lo.

- Wei, creio que deixei bem claro que não gostaria de receber visitas. – ele retrucou, automaticamente

- Sei que sim, milorde. Mas eles insistem. E, se me permite a liberdade, creio que faria muito bem milorde estar em companhia de seus amigos, que muito se preocupam com o senhor.

Shaoran sentou-se para voltar a negar-se recepcionar os amigos, mas viu que o velho senhor o olhava com firmeza e, ao mesmo tempo, com tanta súplica, que, repentinamente, foi impossível para o conde recusar.

- Tudo bem, Wei... peça para que eles subam.

- Pois não, milorde. – ele falou com vagar, mas seus olhos brilhavam. Então, após hesitar ligeiramente, ele depositou um lenço na beira da cama, falando – Achei... isto na biblioteca. Não sei se ainda serve para alguma coisa, mas achei por bem guardar...

E, mais uma vez, o deixou sozinho. Ele se curvou para o lenço e, como já esperava, viu o que sobrara do pente que a lady Avalon do passado lhe dera. A estrutura estava destruída, os brilhantes estavam perdidos. A única coisa que parecia inteira era esmeralda. Porém quando a pegou na mão e a virou, notou que ela estava levemente rachada. Nada sobrara em sua fúria. Distraidamente, começou a montar o pente, como se fosse um quebra-cabeça, enquanto girava a pedra verde entre o polegar e o indicador. E foi assim que Eriol e Tomoyo o encontraram, quando entraram no quarto sem serem anunciados. Ele levantou os olhos para os amigos, tentou sorrir, mas o que se formara fora um esgar nervoso, então desistiu. Tomoyo estava pálida como sempre e Eriol o olhava com certa desconfiança. Suave, Tomoyo foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Shaoran, como você está?

- Bem... eu acho. Quero dizer, depois de tudo o que aconteceu... – ele se calou, desviando o olhar e voltando a sua atenção ao pente desmontado. Estavam faltando dois dentes e algumas lascas.

- Eu... particularmente, estou tão feliz que você finalmente tenha nos recebido. Soube pelo seu empregado que somos as primeiras visitas que você admite em seu quarto, além do médico. Significa dizer que você já está melhor.

Ele voltou o olhar outra vez para a moça, sentindo-se repentinamente culpado.

- Fala como se eu tivesse ficado apenas doente... e você sabe que não foi só isso. – olhou para Eriol, que ainda o mirava intensamente e completou – Aliás, os dois sabem.

- Bom... pode até ser... contudo, creio que foi... uma grande decepção, para dizer o mínimo.

- Mas ele poderia ter lidado com isso melhor, lady Taylor. – Cortou Eriol, enfático e cruel.

- Milorde, por favor, não seja tão...

- Ele está certo, Tomoyo. – Shaoran falou, contrito – O que eu senti... na hora... foi terrível... me senti... traído, magoado... com raiva... e descontei tudo em vocês e na minha família. Eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Tomoyo torceu as mãos até as juntas ficarem brancas. Então, se aproximou da beirada da cama e sentou-se, com naturalidade e disse, hesitante:

- Eu realmente sinto muito... por não ter lhe dito nada. Não foi por que eu quis... mas... lady Avalon me pediu segredo. Foi o duque – e sua voz se tornou sensivelmente mais dura – quem estragou tudo.

- Mas guardaria segredo até quando, Tomoyo? – ele retrucou, brusco. Então, pareceu mudar de idéia e falou, mais calmo – Não importa agora. Eu saberia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não acha?

- Mas não seria aquele choque tão grande...

- Acho que não adianta insistir nesse ponto, lady Taylor. Shaoran está certo, não importa mais. – o marquês encarou-o intensamente e perguntou – O que você fará agora?

- A primeira coisa que preciso é pedir desculpas... ou melhor, perdão a vocês... pelo modo como tratei vocês... e destratei também. Você, Tomoyo, em sua própria casa... e você, Eriol, quando apenas tentava me ajudar. Fui tão idiota.

- Muito idiota, devo acrescentar. – Eriol ponderou. Tomoyo lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência, mas ele fingiu que não olhou – Não se pode perder a cabeça desse jeito, Shaoran. Ainda mais por conta de uma coisa assim.

- Eriol, eu não quero discutir com você, mas eu tenho a obrigações de me defender. Você não pode tratar esse assunto tão levianamente. Aceito que perdi a cabeça e exagerei nas minhas reações, mas não destrate meus sentimentos assim. Você está falando igual a Shiefa, porém com o agravante de que nunca passou por isso.

Eriol abriu a boca para questionar, mas olhou para Tomoyo que agora simplesmente o encarava com aborrecimento latente. Então tudo o que falou foi:

- Está bem, Shaoran. Acho que você já teve castigos demais.

- Não, não tive. Mas tenho certeza que ainda tenho muita coisa para encarar.

- É, nisso você tem razão... suas irmãs... você já pediu perdão a elas? – Tomoyo ponderou, com doçura

- Não... ainda não... eu falei tantas coisas que magoaram ambas... estou tão envergonhado... como vou encará-las de novo?

- Somente tentando, você conseguirá. E por que não agora? – Eriol se encaminhou para a porta – Vou chamá-las. Você vem, Lady Taylor?

- Não. Eu farei companhia ao conde.

O marquês lhe lançou um olhar irônico, mas saiu, deixando-os a sós. Shaoran, que entendera perfeitamente o olhar do amigo, perguntou a moça:

- Você veio acompanhada?

- Não.

- Não tem medo que eu estrague a sua reputação? – ele perguntou, sarcasticamente.

- Eu? Oh, não! – ela respondeu, fingindo inocência – Milorde está tão doente e fraco que não teria coragem ou forças para fazer algo que manche a minha reputação. Além disso, nesta casa moram mais três damas. Não havia necessidade de acompanhantes.

- Entendo... fraco e doente, não é? – ele perguntou, fingindo estar aborrecido. A garota deu um sorriso em meio a uma caretinha

- Além disso. – ela falou, ficando subitamente séria – Mamãe não liga para mim. Tudo que ela quer é me arranjar um casamento e se ver livre do fardo da filha.

- Não fale assim, Tomoyo. É tão... deprimente. – ele falou, colocando pegando uma das mãos da moça.

- É a realidade, Shaoran.

- Você vai encontrar alguém, Tomoyo. Alguém que lhe queira bem e que se casará com você.

- Não é esse o seu papel?

Ele ficou sem palavras. Ela tinha razão. Não era isso o que ele estava fazendo? Cortejando-a? Como pôde dizer uma coisa dessa? Ainda mais quando estava pretendendo terminar o que eles nem tinham começado. Mas como faria isso? Aquela moça sofria tanto.

- Tomoyo, eu... – ele começou, mas ela fez um sinal para que ele se calasse e falou, sorrindo complacente

- Você não me ama.

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação. Mas ele contestou.

- Sim, eu a amo. Muito. – ela o olhou, muito espantada e ele tratou de explicar – Como uma amiga. Como uma irmã.

Ela lhe sorriu, lindamente.

- Então... eu também o amo... como o irmão mais velho que nunca tive.

- Você é uma pessoa tão doce, tão meiga... merece muito ser feliz. E eu... sendo seu marido... não conseguirei.

- Eu compreendo. Eu sinto o mesmo. Poderíamos até mesmo acabar nos odiando.

- E então? O que faremos? As pessoas estão colhendo expectativas com relação a nós dois.

- Minha mãe está entre um desses... – ela suspirou, pesarosa.

- Acha que devemos simplesmente parar de nos vermos?

- Talvez... mas eu sugiro, para o seu bem, continuarmos a fingirmos que você está me cortejando. Assim, se houver algum comentário sobre... bem, você sabe... as pessoas pensarão duas vezes antes de acreditar. Mas você precisa colaborar comigo e com sua família.

- As pessoas estão comentando? – ele perguntou, a raiva transparecendo em sua voz e apertando mais que o necessário a mão de Tomoyo

- Sim... infelizmente, sim... mas, sempre poderemos mentir. Como você está magro e debilitado, podemos dizer que você foi acometido de alguma doença... e o fato de que você ainda está aparentemente me cortejando os confundirá de vez.

- Mas ainda existem pessoas invejosas o suficientes para espalhar o rumor assim mesmo.

- Então aja como se tudo não passasse disso: um rumor! Seja indiferente. – rebateu Tomoyo, animada. Ele sorriu e levou a mão que ainda segurava aos lábios, beijando a palma branca longamente.

- Obrigado, Tomoyo. Por não ter desistido de mim.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, a porta se abriu e Eriol os surpreendeu naquele clima de intimidade. Rapidamente, Tomoyo retirou sua mão da de Shaoran e se levantou. O marquês apenas os encarou, indiferentemente, ao passo que a pequena Fuutie passava por ele e adentrava pelo quarto, cautelosamente. Shaoran se retraiu ao vê-la tão... tão... diferente do usual. E que olhar era aquele? Tão magoado? Tão triste?

- Fuutie... – ele chamou, num tom lamurioso e envergonhado.

Ela inspirou o ar ruidosamente. Tomoyo se encolheu. Eriol fez menção de segurá-la. Mas ela foi mais rápida: correu até o irmão e o abraçou. Não gritou, não acusou, nem ignorou. Apenas passou os braços pelas costas de Shaoran e chorou, tal qual uma criancinha, os soluços sacudindo todo o seu corpo. Shaoran abraçou a irmã mais nova, apertado também, tentando consolá-la e não chorar ao mesmo tempo. Sua irmãzinha era forte como ele. Todos eles eram. E vê-la desabar daquela maneira... agora tinha uma boa idéia de como suas irmãs se sentiram ao vê-lo tão fora de si e se arrependeu ainda mais de suas atitudes.

- Não chore, Sharisse Fuutie Lisbury. Está tudo bem agora.

Ela se acalmou o suficiente para levantar-lhe o rosto de Shaoran, que era a criatura mais patética do mundo, com os olhos brilhantes, as bochechas vermelhas e molhadas, fungando e gaguejando, mas ainda assim tão charmosa a sua maneira.

- Nunca... m-mais... f-faça... i-i-isso... – ela conseguiu dizer

- Eu lhe prometo, queridinha.

Ela teve mais um acesso de choro e voltou a esconder seus rosto no peito do irmão. Da porta, Shiefa o observada com o mesmo olhar magoado, mas sorria brandamente. Ele suspirou. Teria que percorrer um longo caminho. Para conseguir perdão de quem lhe queria bem. Para esconder a verdade dos que lhe eram indiferentes. E para igonorar as fofocas daquelhes que lhe queriam mal. Mas agora, ele estava renascendo. As rosas estavam voltando ao seu coração cinza e frio.

'

Tomoyo apeou com a ajuda de um lacaio, na porta de sua casa. Retirou as luvas e o chapéu e os entregou ao mordomo, que a esperava na porta, impassível. Com um sorriso, cumprimentou:

- Boa tarde, James. A mamãe está...

- Receio que Vossa Alteza esteja ausente, milady. – cortou o mordomo, frio e com certa impaciência – Mas lady Avalon solicita sua presença agora.

Como sempre acontecia, a moça sentiu-se como uma prisioneira em sua própria casa, cujos empregados eram seus cárceres. Nenhum sorriso, nenhuma demonstração de afeto. Apenas aquela racionalização incrível que sua mãe adorava e chamava de "eficiência máxima". Dando um sorriso triste, perguntou:

- Ela se encontra na biblioteca?

- Não. Ela está _Boudoir_ de seu quarto. – replicou o mordomo, seco.

- Obrigada.

Mas antes de escutar o agradecimento, ele já havia ido. Aquilo era uma grande impertinência, pois ela era filha dos donos da casa e havia tanta falta de respeito. Mas sua própria mãe a tratava daquele jeito, então os criados apenas seguiam seu exemplo. Por um momento, pensou no carinho com que o mordomo do marquês de Cloversfield tratara seu patrão, como se este fosse seu filho. Nunca tivera este tipo de tratamento carinhoso antes, dispensados por um criado, a não ser da governanta que...

- Milady! – chamou rispidamente a senhora Borrows, a governanta, com sua aura de eficiência emanando de cada poro de sua pele enrugada e em cada fio do vestido de seda negra. Ela fitava a mocinha com o mesmo tipo de olhar que sempre lhe dirigia: com desaprovação – Lady Avalon a espera!

Ao que parecia, estivera andando devagar demais para o gosto de velha senhora. Num gesto de desafio, lançou um sorriso sonso para ela e continuou a andar em seu ritmo. Enfim, chegara às portas do pequeno _Boudoir_ destinado a Sakura e entrou sem anunciar sua presença. Sua amiga estava reclinada confortavelmente em sua _chase long_, lendo um livro. Tomoyo entortou suavemente a cabeça para ler o título.

- Jane Austen? – perguntou ela calmamente – Pensei que você já tivesse lido todos os livros dessa autora.

Sakura nada respondeu, mas ela deu um pequeno suspiro e a morena percebeu que ela estivera chorando, embora seu rosto estivesse escondido. Tomoyo ficou surpresa:

- Você está chorando por causa do livro?

Foi então que ela abaixou o tomo. Seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas, mas sua expressão era assustadora: fria, congelada, uma máscara de desprezo e incredulidade que fez Tomoyo dar, inconscientemente, um passo para trás. Mesmo sendo sua amiga há tanto tempo e conhecendo muitos de seus segredos, aquela garota de beleza estonteante às vezes a assustava de verdade. Sakura deve ter percebido o que acontecera porque suavizou seu rosto com um sorriso. Mas os olhos continuavam frios.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta – ela começou, com sua voz doce – Devo dizer que choro não pelo livro. Jane Austen é uma excelente formadora de caráter e sabe escrever histórias maravilhosas, explorando seus personagens de forma única. A questão é que... esse amor que ela descreve não existe. É apenas um livro, uma bela ficção para divertir a sociedade, mais nada.

Tomoyo abriu a boca para argumentar, mas um olhar da amiga a fez ficar calada. Para que discutir? Já haviam tido aquela discussão antes e ela nunca vencera. Mas não por falta de argumentos: Sakura poderia ser teimosa quando queria. A morena sentou-se na beira do móvel e ofereceu um lenço a amiga, que o aceitou e delicadamente enxugou suas lágrimas. Tomoyo perguntou então:

- A criadagem só faltou segurar-me pelos braços e me trazer até aqui quando cheguei, com a habitual educação de sempre. O que você tem tanto para me falar?

- Você... estava com ele, não é? – Sakura perguntou, após levíssima hesitação.

- Sim, estava.

- Como ele está?

Foi a vez de Tomoyo hesitar:

- Bem, acho. Considerando todas as possibilidades, quero dizer. Você quase o enlouqueceu. – ela completou, olhando-a de maneira acusatória.

Sakura sorriu, sem humor:

- Não posso fazer nada. Além disso, ele querendo ou não, faço isso para o seu próprio bem.

- Mas ele não sabe disso! – Tomoyo rebateu, duramente. E completou – Você deveria ter visto. Ele ficou mal! Realmente mal!

- Como tantos outros também ficaram. Mas seria pior se eu ficasse iludindo-o. Eu falei a ele que não me casaria com ele, que não gostava dele. Culpa dele se ele se iludiu de alguma forma.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça, com pesar, mas disse com a voz seca.

- Não foi esse o ponto, Sakura. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que, quanto a querer se casar com você, ele já havia desistido de tal idéia. O que realmente pesou para ele foi o fato de você ter escolhido um duque. Um duque! Ele pensou que você o tivesse trocando por um título e isso o magoou.

Sakura olhou-a estudadamente e perguntou, querendo desviar-se do assunto:

- Por que está defendendo-o com unhas e dentes? Por acaso está realmente gostando dele?

Tomoyo se levantou e ficou calada por dois instantes. Então respondeu:

- Se você quer saber, eu gosto dele, sim. Na verdade eu o amo! Mas como um irmão! – e completou, decidida, antes que Sakura a interrompesse – Hoje conversamos e aceitamos acabarmos com a corte. Não somos compatíveis. E seríamos apenas infelizes se nos casássemos.

- Não podem saber se não tentarem.

A morena respirou fundo e disse, com dureza:

- Você é a última pessoa deste mundo que poderia opinar sobre isso, portanto, nem discuta. Porém, combinamos fingir que ainda estamos interessados um no outro pelos próximos dias. Acho que, no final das contas, vai ser bom pra ele e bom para você.

Sakura ficou calada por alguns instantes e Tomoyo aproveitou para retomar o assunto original:

- Por que escolheu o Duque de Ormrod? Aquele homem é desprezível!

- Foi exatamente por isso, minha amiga. O duque Duine de Ormrod é um homem terrível e, por tal fato, _merece_ sofrer. – ela disse, de maneira enigmática e assustadora. Tomoyo sentiu um arrepio na pele.

- Às vezes, você me dá medo. – ela falou o que se passava em seu coração.

- E você é a última pessoa que deveria ter medo de mim. Sabe que só quero seu bem. – Sakura sorriu. Então, hesitou um pouco, mas pareceu decidir-se e, escolhendo as palavras, começou. – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Portanto, mesmo que ache loucura o que eu irei pedir, preciso que você atenda o meu pedido, sem hesitar.

Tomoyo não gostou daquele tom.

- O que você quer agora?

- Eu... eu preciso conversar com o conde, Tomoyo.

A morena mal escondeu a surpresa e perguntou, bruscamente:

- Por quê?

- Preciso colocar em sua cabeça que o que fiz não foi por que sou uma caçadora de títulos.

Tomoyo abriu a boca para falar, mas repentinamente se calou. Ela olhou clinicamente e, sagaz, perguntou:

- E como pretende fazer isso? – Sakura pareceu confusa e, depois de um momento, a morena completou – Sem contar a verdade?

- Ah...

O olhos verdes da moça se tornaram impassivos e frios. Então depois de um longo silêncio, ela admitiu:

- Eu... não sei.

- Isso porque você não pode, não é? Tentar falar com ele só pioraria as coisas, a não ser que você resolva falar que...

- Isto está fora de cogitação, Tomoyo. – ela a cortou, dura.

- Então não se aproxime dele. No momento, mesmo estando mais calmo, creio que adoraria arrancar seus olhos. É melhor deixar tudo como está.

- Não posso, Tomoyo... simplesmente... não dá. – ela teimou, os olhos ainda frios – Eu não sei ainda como, mas preciso esclarecer as coisas...

- Sakura, você não está entendendo. – Tomoyo sentou-se e pegou as mãos delicadas da amiga nas suas – Não há como você _esclarecer as coisas_ sem dizer a verdade. É simples assim.

Mas Sakura fincou a testa, e Tomoyo bem sabia que aquela era a "ruguinha da teimosia". Ela não ia ceder.

- Eu tenho que tentar, Tomoyo. Preciso fazê-lo entender que não o troquei por um título. E que, se não me envolvi com ele, foi para protegê-lo.

Tomoyo se calou por um instante e então, tentou contra-atacar usando um argumento diferente.

- Sabe... se você tivesse escolhido alguém mais... mais... doce, qualquer duque de coração afável, até mesmo um príncipe, desde que este fosse um verdadeiro príncipe de contos de fadas, ele entenderia. Mas o que parece a ele e, sinto dizer isso, à toda sociedade, é que você só está interessada no título de duquesa.

- Você sabe que pouco me interessa o que a sociedade pensa. – Sakura retrucou, seca.

- Mas se importa com o que ele pensa. – Tomoyo rebateu suavemente. Depois de um momento em silêncio, ela falou, hesitando – Eu estou confusa e é a minha vez de perguntar: Por que você se importa com o Shaoran?

Sakura deu de ombros e falou:

- Você sabe o que acontecerá agora, não sabe? Eu já lhe contei. É cruel para qualquer pessoa cujo coração é doce e franco, como o dele. E ele já sofreu demais por minha causa, mais do que você possa imaginar. Não quero que o conde perca a cabeça por mim e pelas conseqüências de meus atos, de qualquer maneira. Ele só está gastando suas energias, brigando com todos que realmente se importam com ele. Daqui a algum tempo, ele me esquecerá, todos se esquecerão de mim.

- Mas ele está apaixonado por você.

- Não, não está, Tomoyo. Ele pensa que está, mas não está. Ninguém nunca se apaixonou por mim de verdade. É só a minha beleza. Quando todos esquecerem dela, esquecerão do sentimento. É sempre assim.

Por um momento, seu rosto se contraiu, após aquela declaração. Seus olhos se fecharam longamente, como se alguma lembrança dolorosa estivesse torturando-a, de dentro para fora, e mais uma lágrima rolou pelo seu belo rosto. Contudo, depois de alguns segundos, ela se recompôs e falou, categórica:

- Tomoyo, com seu auxílio ou não, eu irei falar com ele. Apenas direi a ele que ele logo entenderá e tudo será esquecido.

- Isso apenas o angustiará ainda mais. Por favor, deixe as coisas como estão. – Implorou Tomoyo, embora soubesse que era inútil.

A jovem de olhos verdes negou com a cabeça e falou, sincera:

- Eu sinto que preciso fazer alguma coisa por ele, mesmo que ele não queira me ouvir. Eu preciso tentar. Por favor, Tomoyo.

Enfim, derrotada, Tomoyo se levantou e encaminhou-se para a porta. Porém, antes de abri-la falou, com voz monótona:

- Amanhã, pela manhã, Shaoran e eu vamos ao Hyde Park. Creio que seria a hora perfeita para você agir. Mas devo dizer-lhe que eu o alertarei sobre a sua chegada e permanecerei ao lado dele, se ele assim quiser. Não quero perder a amizade dele.

Sakura pensou num pouco e falou, sorrindo:

- Tudo bem. Você está sendo justa. - Foi a vez de Tomoyo dar os ombros. Então, mais serena do que em qualquer momento desde que Tomoyo chegara, Sakura falou – Obrigada. Sei que é difícil, mas é importante pra mim.

Antes que Tomoyo pudesse falar qualquer coisa, houve uma leve batida na porta e uma criada entrou, trazendo em uma bandeja, o chá de Sakura. Ela era muito jovem e estava ali a alguns dias, portanto ainda era muito inexperiente e Tomoyo sentia simpatia por ela. Então sorrindo, cumprimentou-a

- Ora, boa tarde Emily. Vejo que trouxe o chá de lady Avalon...

Então, de uma maneira um pouco desengonçada e hesitante, ela cortou Tomoyo, dizendo em voz baixa e vacilante:

- Sua Alteza retornou e se encontra na sala de visitas, esperando milady para o chá. – após uma pausa constrangida, completou, desnecessariamente. - Também mandou dizer que não necessita da presença de lady Avalon que, portanto, deve tomar seu chá aqui.

Tomoyo olhou-a com espanto apenas por uns dois segundos. Então, deu um sorriso triste. Apesar de, nos primeiros dias, a jovem Emily ter simpatizado bastante com Tomoyo, a ponto de sempre recebê-la com um sorriso e estar disposta a conversar, o regime racional de sua mãe estava começando a surtir efeito. Logo, ela seria apenas mais uma das estátuas vivas que trabalhavam para sua mãe, perfeitas em tudo, mas completamente insensíveis. E Tomoyo não podia culpá-la por isso, pois a jovem tinha que manter o seu emprego.

- Está bem, já estou indo. – a criada fez uma ligeira mesura, sem olhar Tomoyo nenhuma vez. A morena falou então para Sakura – Nós nos vemos no jantar.

- Claro.

Olhando pela última vez para Emily, tristemente, Tomoyo fechou a porta. A jovem empregada se aproximou, ainda de olhos baixos, insegura e encolhida, perguntando a Sakura:

- Deseja que eu sirva o seu chá?

Sakura olhou-a friamente e então, voltando sua atenção ao livro, respondeu:

- Não. Pode deixar aí.

A empregada baixou a bandeja para a pequena mesa de centro, mas não se levantou de imediato. O ambiente, subitamente, pareceu ficar mais pesado. O fogo estalou alto na lareira, parecendo perder um pouco o brilho. Sakura baixou outra vez o livro, sentindo uma espécie de tremor no coração que ela conhecia muito bem, mas que, há muito, deixara de lhe assustar. Emily, ainda curvada, levou uma das mãos a cabeça, dizendo, zonza:

- Eu estou... me sentindo... estranha... eu...

Calou-se. Repentinamente, levantou-se, parecendo cheia de energia. Mas seu semblante estava completamente diferente: a postura era ereta e seu olhar, duro e confiante. O rosto jovem estava transfigurado em um sorriso torto que possuía um toque de sadismo. Não era mais Emily ali, naquele corpo: era alguém completamente diferente. A criada olhou para a Sakura e aumentou o sorriso, divertida.

- Bu!

- Parabéns! Foi uma bela entrada. Quer que eu bata palmas? – Sakura retrucou, sarcástica.

A outra não respondeu. Espreguiçou-se vagarosamente e, em passos graciosos encaminhou-se para um espelho encostado na parede. Mirou-se por um bom tempo, parecendo ligeiramente satisfeita. Comentou então, a voz saindo tão confiante e experiente que nem parecia a voz suave e doce que antes falara:

- Hum... que bonitinha. Graciosa, na verdade. Deve ser nova aqui, para estar trazendo seu chá – disse as últimas palavras com um toque de arrogância, como se soubesse que, naquela casa, tudo o que era de pior era oferecido a Sakura. Mirou as mãos calejadas com desdém e completou – Bom, pelo menos foi bem melhor do que aquela megera velha em quem incorporei na última vez.

- A governanta.

- Sim, essa aí mesmo.

- Acho que você deveria ter mais cuidado. Por pouco você não aparece na frente de Tomoyo. – Sakura falou, curvando-se para a sua bandeja e pegando a xícara

- Querida Sakura, pensei que a sua... _amiguinha_... soubesse da história toda – a criada falou, fazendo um biquinho de inocência fingida. E completou – Além do mais, meu senso de auto-preservação é infalível. Podemos dizer que tenho um _timing_ perfeito. – riu, divertida.

Sakura levantou uma das sobrancelhas

- _Timing_?

- Uma palavra para exemplificar que eu sempre apareço nos momentos certos ou propícios. Vão usar muito no futuro.

- Ah...

Emily olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e voltou para perto da outra, sentando-se em uma poltrona. Então, com firmeza e olhando para Sakura ironicamente, retirou-lhe a xícara já servida de suas mãos. Serviu-se de açúcar e tomou um gole, refinadamente:

- Maravilhoso. Quase tão delicioso como um bom chá preto. De que é?

- Camomila e menta. – Respondeu Sakura estaticamente, parecendo não se importar com o gesto de descaso da jovem. Continuou, retomando ao assunto anterior – E, se quer saber, embora Tomoyo saiba, tenho certeza que ela se assustaria se visse você.

- Talvez eu deva incorporar-me nela. Ela parecer ser bem bonita. – a outra falou, maliciosamente

- Eu agradeceria se não o fizesse! – Sakura retrucou, com a voz dura num tom um pouco mais alto que o normal. A outra riu outra vez.

- Relaxe! Você sabe que não há efeito colateral nenhum: ninguém se lembra de mim. – Sakura continuou olhando-a duramente e a outra completou – mas acho que é desconcertante para você ver-me no corpo de sua única amiga. Então, respeitarei seus desejos... por ora.

Sem se deixar impressionar, Sakura voltou ao tom monótono de antes, ao perguntar:

- Afinal, o que você quer? Quando apareceu da última vez lhe garanti que conseguiria.

- E conseguiu mesmo.– ela largou a xícara de porcelana descuidadamente na bandeja e tomou a mão direita da jovem, examinando o anel de noivado avidamente – É uma bela jóia. Um pouco pesada para seus dedos delicados, mas, ainda assim, muito valiosa. – ela mirou o diamante intensamente – Essa pedra tem muitos anos e está na família há gerações. Posso sentir que ela carrega histórias de muitas duquesas infelizes. Há lamentações, choro e ódio aqui.

- Casamentos arranjados e falsas promessas. Eis as razões. – Sakura falou, despreocupada, retirando sua mão daquelas garras ávidas.

A criada voltou seu olhar intenso para Sakura, falando com ar de dúvida:

- Certamente, é uma escolha incomum.

Sakura a conhecia o suficiente para saber que havia algo mais em suas palavras, portanto perguntou criticamente:

- Por acaso está incomodada com a minha escolha?

- Talvez. – ela pegou outra vez a mão de Sakura, olhando o anel distraidamente enquanto falava. – Creio que há muitos homens mais... dedicados, por assim dizer. Com corações melhores.

- Escolhi o duque exatamente por isso: pela dureza de seu coração.

A criada fechou a cara e, encarando Sakura com desaprovação, falou:

- Quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer que não pode fazer este tipo de escolha baseada em argumentos pessoais? Em vingança?!

- Não fiz por vingança. – Sakura alteou o tom de voz, irritada.

- Pois está me parecendo que sim!

- O duque de Ormrod é uma pessoa fria, que faz mal aos outros sem um pingo de remorso. Só acho que ele deve sentir na pele o que é uma rejeição, para aprender a dar valor ao que tem e às outras pessoas.

- E isso irá adiantar? Você sabe que não! Quando tudo acabar, ele só se tornará mais cruel. Isso _se ele for afetado_! – pronunciou as últimas palavras enfaticamente. Sakura nada falou e ela continuou – Por que não escolheu aquele conde, por exemplo?

- Agh, de novo?! – perguntou a jovem de olhos verdes, irritada.

- Sim, de novo! Eu ainda não entendi porque não o escolheu! Ele é perfeito! Devotado, apaixonado, afável...

- O conde de Lisbury é um tolo! – Sakura retrucou, sibilando cada palavra entre os dentes.

- Um tolo... que você quer proteger! Por quê?

- Ele já sofreu demais. Você sabe disso! Não quero... que ele sofra mais. Ele ou a família.

A criada soltou um risinho arrogante.

- Você sabe que isso não importará no fim, não é? – Sakura não respondeu e continuou olhando-a, com a cara amarrada – Quando eu conseguir o que eu quero, muitas coisas irão mudar. Não somente ele, mas muita gente vai sofrer. Então... pra que proteger algo agora que será tomado amanhã? – Após um breve silêncio, ela olhou-a com cinismo e disse. – Sabe... se eu não conhecesse o seu coração eu diria que...

- Você conhece bem... como sou e então não dirá nada! – Sakura cortou-a, amarga – Logo você terá o que deseja. Eu lhe garanto. Não é isso que importa?

- É... é isso o que importa mesmo. Tens razão.

- Então, poderia me deixar em paz? Tenho que pensar. Tenho muito em que pensar.

- Está bem, está bem. – a criada falou em tom conciliador, mas completou, com um toque de maldade, enquanto se levantava – Mas eu espero que saiba _mesmo_ que está fazendo.

Então ela inspirou longamente. A atmosfera tornou-se mais leve e o fogo ganhou mais vida: ela tinha ido. Enquanto isso, Emily abrias os olhos gentis outra vez. Olhou para os lados, ciente que havia algo errado, embora não soubesse o que. Finalmente, deu um sorriso trêmulo e, insegura, perguntou:

- Milady... deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Pode ir.

Ela fez uma mesura e encaminhou-se para porta, não antes de notar a xícara com chá, fora de lugar. Nervosa, ela saiu e deixou Sakura, irritada, imersa em seus próprios problemas.

'

Na manhã seguinte, Shaoran apareceu em Taylor Manor, mais cedo que o usual. Sentia-se um pouco nervoso, afinal, aquela seria sua primeira aparição pública depois da descoberta do noivado. E também, é claro, era a primeira vez que pisava naquela casa depois de... bem... perder a razão. Se não fosse tão embaraçoso, teria rido da careta de desaprovação que o pomposo mordomo lhe lançou antes de deixá-lo a sós na sala de visitas para chamar lady Taylor. Mas havia outro motivo para estar nervoso: ele tinha plena consciência de que, em algum ponto daquela casa, estava a mulher que causara toda essa confusão. Somente em pensar nela o conde era capaz de sentir uma raiva lacerante. Seria até bom se somente sentisse isto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia um irracional anseio em vê-la, que dividia e machucava seu coração. Felizmente, Tomoyo logo apareceu, com seu belo sorriso de sempre, acompanhada por uma duquesa Westay olhando-o como se este fosse uma bomba que fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Ele suspirou: aquele era só o primeiro de muitos olhares desconfiados que receberia dali em diante. Tomoyo lhe fez uma mesura graciosa, que ele retribuiu.

- Podemos ir, milorde? – ela perguntou, com um toque de brincadeira na voz.

- Claro, milady. Seu desejo é uma ordem. – ele sorriu, naturalmente.

Ao dar seu braço a ela, ele se sentiu aliviado. Ele ia sair dali são e salvo. Por que se preocupar? Ele nunca mais teria que ver aquela mulher (mesmo que, no fundo, ele quisesse) outra vez. Nunca mais.

'

- O QUÊ?????!!!!!

Shaoran olhou de maneira quase aterrorizada para Tomoyo a sua frente, sem notar que algumas pessoas ao redor olharam-no espantadas. A garota, por sua vez, lançou um olhar assustado ao redor e retomou o braço do conde, fazendo algum esforço para fazê-lo andar com ela. Ele a olhava como se estivesse ficado louca. Depois de um tempo, quando já estavam bem afastados das pessoas, ela repetiu, em tom suplicante:

- A Sa... digo, Lady Avalon, ela... quer falar com você e não vai lhe dar chance de lhe dizer não. Ela deve estar aqui em algum lugar.

Shaoran estancou de novo, fazendo Tomoyo recuar o passo. Desta vez, ele ficou calado, mas ela sentiu que o rapaz começava a tremer, exatamente como na noite do noivado. Sem se atrever a olhá-lo no rosto, ela complementou:

- Olha... eu não concordei com isto, antes que você pense alguma coisa da minha parte. Tentei dissuadi-la, mas ela está determinada a lhe falar. Tanto não concordei, como estou prevenindo-o e... ficarei ao seu lado, se você assim quiser.

Ela o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez e viu que ele estava irritado e, ao mesmo tempo, confuso pela sua atitude. Finalmente ele conseguiu retrucar:

- Pensei que... ela – a palavra fora dita com desprezo – havia deixado claro o que queria no momento em que aceitou aquele duque como seu futuro marido. Não tenho nada a dizer a ela, muito menos, ela a mim.

- Eu sei. – rebateu Tomoyo, aliviada por ele estar falando racionalmente – Eu não entendo também. Para mim... embora entenda o que ela está fazendo... eu acho que foi muita indelicadeza, não só com você, mas com todos os pretendentes.

O rapaz sentiu-se um pouco embaraçado, mas, simultaneamente, ficou agradecido com o seu jeito franco de falar. Então ele processou algo que ela falou e a olhou, enraivecido:

- Como assim "entende o que ela está fazendo"?! Só se for no sentido de que ela escolheu o aristocrata mais rico e com o melhor título. Porque é tudo o que aquele odioso homem tem de bom! Tomoyo, eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas isto é inaceitável.

Tomoyo ficou calada. Sabia que o quanto menos dissesse, melhor seria. Em ambos os casos. Ele continuou:

- Ela claramente... o aceitou por interesse! Nada do que ela diga vai mudar o que eu ou o que todos estão pensando.

A moça suspirou e, olhando para um ponto qualquer a sua frente, ela falou, empalidecendo um pouco:

- Pois então, é bom que você fale pessoalmente a ela.

Ele olhou no mesmo ponto em que Tomoyo olhava e viu que lady Avalon se aproximava, montada em um belíssimo puro sangue negro. Apesar da raiva que sentia subindo pela sua cabeça, admirou a beleza de seu porte e o traje de montaria verde que realçavá-lhe os olhos. E sentiu raiva de si mesmo por isso. Com a boca crispada em uma linha dura, ele deu meia volta, sem ao menos cumprimentá-la e começou a se afastar. Não tinha dado dois passos quando ouviu a ouviu:

- Espere, milorde. Eu necessito trocar umas palavrinhas com Vossa Senhoria.

Por que a voz dela tinha que ser tão doce e suave, como um vinho, como o mel?

- Creio... – ele começou, controlando, a custo, a necessidade que tinha de gritar – Que a senhorita e eu não temos nada para conversar. Tudo ficou muito claro há algumas noites, em certo baile.

Ela ficou em silêncio dois segundos, os quais ele podia jurar, mesmo estando de costas, que ela estava crispando também os lindos lábios. Então comentou, em voz dura:

- Então... é assim? Você nem me dará o direito de tentar me explicar?

- Explicar o que, minha cara lady?! – ele finalmente se virou, sua raiva enchendo-o de coragem para enfrentá-la sem se deixar abalar. – Que você o escolheu por sua beleza? Pelo seu caráter? Pela sua educação e bons modos? Eu acho que não! Se fosse uma outra pessoa, mais gentil, que fosse digno de ter seu coração, eu não diria nada. Mas o duque de Ormrod – ele pareceu cuspir as palavras – é o pior homem da face da terra. Se você o escolheu por se achar, de algum modo, parecida com ele, então só posso me lamentar por ter pensado que milady era bem diferente!

- Não o escolhi por achar que ele tem a personalidade parecida com a minha. – ela respondeu, irritada e com a voz cortante. – Mas ele possui algo que eu quero e só ele pode me dar.

- Sim, não resta dúvida nenhuma disso! – ele alteou a voz, furioso. Tomoyo agarrou-lhe o braço, pedindo com o olhar súplice para que ele se acalmasse. Ele inspirou profundamente e, com a voz quase tão baixa como um sussurro e dura como aço, ele continuou – É o título de duquesa que você queria, não é? Deseja apenas passear pelos castelos ducais como a única senhora e usar uma belíssima tiara com folhas de morangos! Você não passa de uma caçadora de títulos e eu me enojo de você a cada minuto que passa! Não entendo como fui me apaixonar por você e sinto vergonha e pesar ao admitir que eu ainda sinta algum tipo de atração por milady!

Houve um pesado silêncio. Tomoyo, sentindo a tensão pesar cada vez mais no ar, não tinha coragem de falar qualquer coisa. O conde e a lady apenas se digladiavam com olhares furiosos. Positivamente Sakura nunca havia sido tão insultada na vida e isso tirara um pouco de sua capacidade de resposta imediata. Quando finalmente encontrou voz para responder àquele ataque, ele foi mais rápido, fazendo uma meia mesura e falando, duro:

- Se não se incomodar, Milady, tenho coisas melhores a fazer. Portanto, passar bem e que Deus nunca mais me permita vê-la outra vez.

E assim, foi-se, sem mais hesitar. Tomoyo, ainda muito chocada com o que havia acontecido, lançou um olhar de quem pede desculpas e se apressou a acompanhá-lo. E Sakura ficou sozinha, sentindo a raiva queimar em seu corpo como nunca havia queimado antes.

'

Bom galera, vamos as desculpas... err, explicações. Primeiramente, adianto, mais uma vez, o Yoruki's corner porque o que ela diz condiz com algumas coisas que preciso falar por aqui...

**Yoruki's Corner:**

_Yoru (terminando de revisar o capítulo com um sentimento de auto-realização):_ Perfeito! Ah, eu adorei esse capítulo, Froggy! É claro que dá um pouco de angústia ver que Shaoran e Sakura ainda não se entenderam, mas é muito bom ver o Shaoran voltar a ser "dono de si" depois do que ele passou no último capítulo... E a Sakura muito mereceu essas patadas, viu!! _(suspira satisfeita)_

_Froggy, o sapo caolho (lendo as observações da revisão feitas no capítulo): _Muito bem! Mas não acha que está faltando uma coisinha?

_Yoru (se fazendo de desentendida e falando alto):_ Não. Não está faltando nada, não... Não sei do que está falando...

_Froggy (cruzando os braços e encarando sua patroa seriamente):_ Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso, mas não tem muita escolha... Deve isso à Cherry_-sama_ e aos fãs dela também...

_Yoru (choramingando e se encolhendo): _Mas... mas eu não tive culpa... as coisas se complicaram. Eu não queria ter demorado tanto, mas não tive escolha... Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei ocupada...

_Froggy (girando seu único olho):_ Sim, eu sei! Você tinha que fechar aqueles jogos de videogame, custasse o que custasse... Foi uma aposta que aquele irresponsável do Kero fez e você não podia perder... _(suspirando e murmurando)_ É por isso que eu, às vezes, sinto vergonha de ter tomado a forma de um bichinho de pelúcia... Por causa daquele inútil, projeto de guardião...

_Yoru (encarando o sapo de pelúcia curiosamente):_ O quê você disse, hein?

_Froggy (entregando um bloco de papel e caneta para Yoru): _Eu acredito que você tenha um trabalho a cumprir! Pode tratar de se desculpar com os leitores da Cherry_-sama_ ou ficará sem chocolate por um mês... embora isso talvez lhe faça bem, já que andou engordando... de novo!

_Yoru (pegando a caneta e fungando):_ Você é tão malvado! Sabe que eu não funciono sem chocolate...

_Froggy (colocando o capítulo revisado em um envelope)_: Sei, sei... E como você acha que a Cherry consegue "funcionar" sendo ameaçada diariamente por causa do _**seu**_ atraso, hein? Não sei como ela ainda não resolveu trocar de revisora, desse jeito...

_Yoru (com o ego inflado)_: HA! Ela sabe que eu faço um serviço bem feito - mesmo que demore!

_Froggy (organizando a mesa da Yoru, que se encontra empilhada de papel):_ Aham! E é melhor se apressar, antes que eu resolva colocar você para fazer exercícios físicos de manhã cedo também...

_Yoru (arregalando os olhos): _Está bem, está bem! Eu sinto muito por ter demorado tanto!! A culpa foi minha! Foi toda minha!! Eu admito! Eu admito!! Eu podia ter revisado o capítulo há séculos, mas acabei me distraindo com coisas sem importância e sinto muito, muito mesmo!! Por favor, me perdoa, Cherry_-chan_!! _(se ajoelhando)_ Por favor, Cherry_-chan_, não deixa ele me acordar de manhã cedo... eu não funciono se for acordada muito cedo... _(chorando)_

_Froggy (com um sorriso de lado): _Ainda bem que o Eriol_-sama_ revisou meu contrato e viu que eu tenho algum poder sobre ela. Só assim para essa _criatura_ trabalhar direito...

_Yoru (continua chorando): ..._

_----_

Bom, err... Juro, Yoru, que não vou deixar que ele lhe acorde cedo(abraça e dá uns tapinhas na costas)... Aliás, Froggy, não precisa ser tão duro com ela, afinal, a culpa também é minha. Eu prometi que postaria ano passado ainda (vergonha opressora) e poderia ter postado mesmo, se tivesse sido mais ágil e presente (e ter cobrado um pouquinho mais). Mas estou passando por alguns problemas e esses final de 2009 e começo de 2010 foram muito difíceis pra mim.

Para dizer a verdade (e por favor, não matem a mim e a Yoru por isso) esse capitulo sete é, na verdade, a segunda parte do capítulo seis. Como um capítulo seis, parte B. e (aqui vem a parte que mais dói) já estava concluído desde outubro, esperando por revisão e postagem. Só que, nessa época eu tava aperreada com monografia e a Yoru, com a dela. Sério, eu, pelo menos, nem respirei direito. Aí, já viu.

Agora, estou livre dessas coisas terrenas universitárias que me prendiam e posso me dedicar um pouco mais aos prazeres maravilhosos da palavra escrita. Mas, se vocês se lembram bem (ou seguiram meu conselho e releram o capítulo seis) eu disse nas observações que esses capítulos são os mais difíceis que estou tendo que escrever, o seis, sete e oito. Como metade do seis virou o sete, então o capítulo nove também entrou nessa lista. Mas, paciência, pior pra mim, melhor pra vocês.

Vou direto agora, para as notinhas culturais:

Boudoir: uma espécie de salinha de estar que existiam em anexo aos quartos femininos em grandes casas. Com finalidade para o banho ou para se vestir, também eram utilizados como saleta íntima, onde mulheres podiam receber visitas longe dos olhos dos maridos e criados.

Chase long: uma espécie da cadeira comprida, como uma espreguiçadeira, ideal para descanso e situadas, geralmente, no Boudoir.

Agora aos agradecimentos: Musette Fujiwara, Ana Pri-chan, nadia li (pelas duas reviews), Ninha Souma, Sango Lee, Vanessa Li, Anna H., Naty Li, MeRRy-aNNe e Suppie-Ko (pela review e pelo puxão de orelha). Eu sei que não mereço, mas eu quero reviews, galera. Senão, não escrevo mais (ameaça básica).

Bom... vou ficando por aqui. Não vou prometer PR quando o próximo capítulo, porque eu percebi que, quando eu prometo, eu demoro mais. Porém eu espero que não demore muito.

Beijos para todos.

Cherry hi


	8. Cap 8 Ferida aberta

Olá pessoas!

Sei que vocês vão em chamar de hipócrita e ficar jogando na minha cara que já faz um ano – UM ANO – que eu não posto nada e por isso não deveria estar pedindo isso... mas é prudente que vocês releiam os capítulos 6 e 7 para relembrar do que se trata esta bendita fic.

Sem mais delongas... boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência.**

* * *

Cap 8 – **Ferida aberta**

Escrito por:**Cherry hi**

Revisado por:**Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

'

- Milorde! Que maravilha vê-lo!

Ele parou. Outra vez.

- Lady Heather. - Fez uma mesura respeitosa - Digo o mesmo a respeito de milady.

- Obrigada, mas, em seu caso, chega a ser uma surpresa vê-lo... tão bem.

Ele forçou um sorriso polido.

- Andei um pouco doente, mas senti-me disposto o suficiente hoje pra acompanhar Lady Taylor.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Tomoyo fez uma graciosa mesura, mas a mulher mal lhe inclinou a cabeça, a atenção inteira no rapaz, o olhar calculista.

- Entendo... andou doente... mas tão repentinamente?

- Creio que não, Lady Heather. Faz algum tempo que andava me sentindo... indisposto - ele volveu, seco - Agora, preciso ir. Ainda não falei com meu anfitrião. Com sua licença.

Shaoran e Tomoyo fizeram uma mesura e distanciaram-se da aristocrata. Quando se afastaram o suficiente, o conde cerrou os punhos e comentou sussurrando:

- Qual é a graça de tentar fazer alguém de tolo? Não é algo que eu faça ou farei um dia.

- Simplesmente uma maneira baixa de tentar matar a curiosidade. - rebateu Tomoyo, o cenho delicado levemente franzido - Sinto lhe dizer, mas há boatos de todos os tipos correndo pela cidade. Pode-se notar que estão curiosos, só pelos olhares que estão nos mandando.

- Olhares? Mais parecem flechas de pontas bem afiadas e envenenadas. - ele volveu, com sarcasmo - Quase posso senti-las.

- Lisbury! - uma voz de homem o chamou às suas costas. O conde suspirou audivelmente e perguntou-se se conseguiria chegar ao salão de baile antes que a última dança se iniciasse. Virou-se e deu de cara com Lorde Mauden. Seu sorriso tinha tanta falsidade que Shaoran sentiu vontade de lhe dar um soco na cara antes mesmo de o outro começar a falar. Tomoyo, muito perceptiva, aumentou a pressão de seus dedos em seu braço, alertando-o para o papel que tinha de desempenhar.

- Puxa! Que surpresa em vê-lo aqui! - ele falou, sem tato algum, o sorriso mostrando todos os dentes amarelos - Achei que, por ventura de certos eventos, você evitaria bailes.

- Que... eventos? - Perguntou Shaoran, com voz baixa. Ele, é claro, sabia do que se tratava, mas queria ver ser aquele homem mexeriqueiro teria coragem de expor em voz alta.

E ele teve.

- Estou falando, é claro, do noivado de Lady Avalon. Milorde, pelo que me contam, ficou bastante abalado ao ver o emocionante anúncio do duque de Ormrod no baile da condessa de Fleed.

Shaoran vagamente notou que as pessoas ao redor sustiveram a respiração e olhavam para ele, ansiosas por uma resposta. Sentiu ondas de ódio ferverem seu sangue. Como desprezava aquela sociedade que se deleitava em ver a infelicidade e desespero do outro. Sua real vontade era sair dali, virar as costas para aquela aristocracia vil e ignorá-los, mas sabia muito bem quais comentários geraria e sua reputação ficaria sem salvação. Ele não ligava para isso, mas tinha que pensar em suas irmãs e sua mãe, cujas vidas estavam inevitavelmente atreladas a sua, o chefe da família.

Todas essas considerações passaram muito rápido por sua cabeça e seu olhar permaneceu indiferente. Seco, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento, ele replicou:

- Ah, sim! Naquela ocasião fiquei realmente surpreso, como certamente ficaram todos os presentes e só posso desejar toda a felicidade do mundo a Lady Avalon e seu noivo.

Como se fossem uma só pessoa, todos os presentes relaxaram e, em muitos, havia um ar de desapontamento claro em seus rostos. Lorde Mauden era um deles que, forçando um sorriso, replicou:

- Sim... Certamente foi uma surpresa. - Baixou seu olhar e este foi certeiro na mão enfaixada de Shaoran. O sorriso presunçoso voltou a aparecer - Ouvi dizer que se machucou na festa da condessa... parece que a taça quebrou em sua mão.

Por uma fração de segundo, os olhos de Shaoran transpareceram raiva pela insinuação, embora rápido demais para que mesmo o olhar atento do outro notasse. Tudo o que ele viu foi o olhar de desinteresse que o rapaz lançou a mão machucada, como se ela estivesse no mais perfeito estado, enquanto falava:

- Oh, sim... creio que segurei a taça com muita força. Felizmente, as feridas causadas não foram muito profundas. Logo poderei retirar o curativo.

- Mas... é estranho que Milorde tenha se machucado logo após o anúncio do noivado, não acha?

- Não, creio que tenha sido alguma infeliz coincidência.

Mas o outro não desistiria tão fácil de seus intentos.

- Gostaria de ter lhe perguntado a respeito antes, mas milorde andou sumido dos eventos sociais ultimamente.

Mais uma vez, o jovem conde teve que exercer uma incrível força de vontade para não partir para cima do aristocrata. Com o tom seco de sempre, mas levemente arrogante, como se considerasse tais perguntas simples impertinências, respondeu:

- Andei acamado. Os cortes me causaram febre e suores. Somente agora me sinto bem o suficiente para aproveitar os prazeres de um baile.

- Mas acontece que foi MUITA coincidência acontecer logo após o anúncio do noivado de Lady Avalon, meu caro conde. Achei que milorde tentou cortejar a moça.

- Milorde, não é de muito bom tom falar coisas tão rudes quando estou acompanhado por uma Lady. Acho que houve algum tipo de engano quanto às minhas intenções. - Tomoyo, pegando a deixa, baixou o olhar serenamente - Volto a repetir: realmente pegou-me de surpresa o noivado do duque com Lady Avalon, portanto apenas posso cumprimentar o duque por ter tido sucesso aonde tantos falharam.

Os ombros do homem arriaram, claramente mostrando seu desgosto. Estava começando a fazer papel de tolo perante o comportamento indiferente do conde. Retrucou, para ganhar tempo:

- Certamente, muitos corações ficaram partidos por causa de Lady Avalon. Mas era esperado que uma mulher tão linda como ela fosse preterida por um duque da estirpe de Ormrod.

- Claro. Tenho certeza que somente sua alteza será capaz de dar tudo o que Lady Avalon desejar.

As palavras secas escondiam uma grande alfinetada que somente Tomoyo entendeu. Fazendo um esforço enorme para conseguir ser natural, ela dirigiu-se a Lorde Mauden:

- Se milorde nos der licença, precisamos cumprimentar o anfitrião, que já deve estar aborrecido conosco, tal nossa demora.

Percebendo que nada arrancaria de Shaoran a não ser indiferença, Lorde Malden pronunciou, um tanto contrariado:

- Claro. É um prazer revê-lo, Conde Lisbury.

Shaoran e Tomoyo fizeram uma mesura e se afastaram. Os poucos que ainda escutavam com interesse o diálogo que se desenrolara se afastaram, um tanto desapontados. E, depois de Lorde Mauden, ninguém mais tentou abordá-lo diretamente. Mas os cochichos continuavam; os risinhos debochados também. Tomoyo sentia o braço onde seus dedos estavam apoiados tremer levemente, porém o rosto do rapaz estava admiravelmente impassível e ela admirou o tremendo autocontrole que ele exercia. Sabia disso porque ela própria a muito custo também se controlava...

Enfim, cumprimentaram o anfitrião da noite e, com uma agradável surpresa, reconheceram os ombros largos e os cabelos compridos de Eriol ali perto, conversando com um senhor de idade avançada animadamente. Shaoran deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo:

- Pensei que havia dito que não viria hoje.

Eriol ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Boa noite pra você também, Shaoran. - ele pegou a mão de Tomoyo e a levou aos lábios - Lady Taylor.

- Sua Graça. - ela respondeu ao cumprimento, corando levemente.

- Estava aqui conversando com Sir Trevillan, que me contava interessantes notícias.

- Algo que possa me interessar? - perguntou Shaoran, divertido.

- Se você se interessar por agricultura, pode ser que sim, meu caro. - respondeu Sir Trevillan, falando alto como sempre e sem papas na língua - O marquês e eu estávamos discutindo a possibilidade de fazermos uma permuta: quero expandir minhas plantações de trigo, mas não tenho mais terras férteis; o jovem Cloversfield aqui precisa de investimentos. Então uniremos o útil ao agradável.

E soltou uma sonora gargalhada, enquanto Eriol se mostrava corajosamente impassível. Depois de um tempo, o senhor aproximou-se vagarosamente de Shaoran, apoiando-se precariamente na bengala com cabo de marfim. Assim que estava perto como queria falou:

- E você, jovem Lisbury... soube que andou tendo alguns problemas relativos ao coração.

- Sir... - começou Shaoran, a máscara de indiferença tomando seu rosto - O que senhor ouviu por aí não passa de...

- Poupe o fôlego, rapaz! - cortou o velho, com uma risada rabugenta - Você não deve explicações a ninguém! O que sentiu ou deixou de sentir não é da minha conta!

- Gostaria que muitos outros pensassem como o senhor, Sir Trevillan. - respondeu o rapaz, relaxando pela primeira vez naquele ambiente.

- Bem sei que sim! Esses ordinários que se dizem parte do _Beau Monde_, adoram falar dos outros em vez de se preocuparem com os próprios narizes! Vivo há muito tempo para saber que o maior prazer dessa sociedade é ver as vidas aparentemente perfeitas dos outros caírem como castelos de cartas ao vendaval. Ou então - ele indicou com a cabeça a entrada do salão - Esperar que o momento certo chegue para assistir a uma peça de teatro da vida real.

Um murmúrio crescente de excitamento e incredulidade enchia seus ouvidos agora. Shaoran sentiu seu pulso saltar outra vez de raiva, misturados com apreensão: seria a primeira vez que se veriam depois da discussão no parque.. e não sabia se estava preparado para aquilo. Logo a multidão se afastou e a figura majestosa de Lady Avalon surgiu, parecendo apagar a todos os presentes com sua presença. Mesmo querendo odiá-la, mesmo querendo desprezá-la por tudo o que o fizera passar e por saber o quão interesseira era ela, seu coração bateu mais depressa ao ver o quão perfeita ela parecia. O vestido que usava era simples, branco bordado com fios prateados e, ali, bem visível apesar das luvas de renda fina, o anel de rubi cintilava à menor luz. O feliz dono do anel caminhava ao lado da moça, sorrindo arrogante. A moça era um belo troféu que ele exibia, prova incontestável que vencera um sem par de adversários e Shaoran sentiu sua raiva aumentar mais um pouco. Para coroar, o duque estava visivelmente bêbado, as faces coradas e se escorando no corpo delicado de sua jovem noiva para não cair. Lady Avalon mantinha seu rosto sereno, sorrindo pouco e cumprimentando as pessoas ao redor, como se o homem que lhe acompanhava fosse um perfeito cavalheiro e não um porco!

Tão distraído que estava observando aquela degradante cena que levou um susto ao perceber Tomoyo passando o braço ao redor do seu, enlaçando-o. Disfarçando com um sorriso, ela sussurrou:

- Cuidado, estão todos olhando.

Ele passou o olhar abertamente pelo salão. Aqueles que não estavam olhando o espetáculo oferecido pelo duque, estavam olhando para ele, com antecipação em seus rostos e a pergunta estampada em suas testas:

"O que ele fará agora?"

...

A orquestra começou a tocar, rompendo a tensão que havia se formado, de forma brusca. Shaoran, que estivera a ponto de fugir de maneira covarde, recuperou sua presença de espírito e, sem falar nada a Eriol ou a Sir Trevillan (que a tudo assistira com estudado interesse), puxou delicadamente Tomoyo para o centro do salão, esforçando-se para aparentar frieza em seu olhar. Dançaram em silêncio e, distantes de Lady Avalon e do duque de Ormrod, ele conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Ele viu no rosto delicado e pálido de Tomoyo preocupação e tentou sorrir pra ela. Ela volveu para ele o mesmo sorriso que ele deveria estar exibindo em seu rosto: insosso e tenso.

Depois do que lhe pareceu um tempo interminável, a dança chegou ao fim. E, para Shaoran, o baile também. Infelizmente, com sua reputação em risco, ele precisava forçar-se a ficar um pouco mais e, então, obrigou-se a dançar um pouco mais, com Sharisse, que estava no baile e com mais duas damas. A última tagarelava sobre os últimos mexericos, dando especial ênfase ao noivado de Lady Avalon:

- ...E soube ontem que dez jovens, depois de muito beber, inesperadamente fizeram uma cavalgada sobre o luar, no parque e um deles caiu e feriu-se gravemente. Acho que, imaturos como eles são, não souberam lidar com a rejeição.

- Se me permite o comentário, acho que foram apenas tolos! - respondeu Shaoran, rispidamente, já cheio de tantos comentários sobre o assunto.

- Tolos ou não, sabemos quem foi que lhes inspirou tais sentimentos.

Como se convocada, a própria Lady Avalon passou rodopiando ali perto, dançando com um de seus admiradores. Ela lançou um olhar azedo para Shaoran, que desviou dignamente seus olhos para outra direção. A sua companheira notou e disse, acidamente:

- Se deseja saber, fico feliz ao ver que milorde está suportando a situação com tanta classe! - ele a olhou surpresa e ela continuou - Soube que o senhor andou acamado durante alguns dias e cheguei a temer que fosse por causa dela! Afinal, pensávamos que milorde estivesse cortejando-a também.

- Milady, creia-me: Lady Avalon é muito bonita, mas seu caráter decepcionou-me! - rebateu Shaoran, sendo mais sincero do que pretendia.

A sua companheira em questão, uma Lady que gostava de saber dos mexericos, mas tinha um julgamento muito imparcial, avaliou-lhe por alguns segundos e falou, com sinceridade:

- Partindo do ponto de vista social e financeiro, ela escolheu muito bem; mas devo concordar com milorde que o duque de Ormrod não é o homem apropriado para ela... e nem para qualquer moça sã.

- Eu não disse isso! - defendeu-se o conde.

Nesse momento, a dança terminou. Os pares aplaudiram a orquestra e começaram a se movimentar para a próxima dança. A Lady que o acompanhava fez uma mesura e só então disse, com um brilho sapeca no olhar:

- Será que não?

E se afastou, deixando o rapaz perplexo. Tomoyo se aproximou dele e perguntou:

- O que você e Lady Alderan conversaram e que lhe deixou com este ar espantado?

- Não sei exatamente! Mas acho que finalmente alguém entendeu meu ponto de vista.

A mocinha olhou-o interrogativamente, mas ainda um tanto confuso, ele nada falou. Os casais se preparavam para a próxima dança e ele inconscientemente puxou Tomoyo outra vez para o centro do salão. Outra vez não conversaram nada, mas Shaoran seguiu Lady Alderan com o olhar. Viu quando ela se aproximou de um grupinho de senhoras e começou a falar. A princípio, elas sorriam um pouco desdenhosamente por trás de seus leques e olhavam disfarçadamente para o conde e sua companheira de dança. Porém, à medida que a Lady falava, os sorrisos eram trocados por expressões de seriedade e aturdimento. E os olhares não eram mais tão dissimulados assim. Shaoran franziu a testa e desconcentrando-se, pisou levemente na barra do vestido de Lady Taylor, desequilibrando-a. Ela sorriu meio sem graça e eles voltaram a dançar. Quando ele olhou de novo para o local onde as senhoras conversavam, viu que elas já não se encontravam lá. Mais uma vez, a dança terminou e eles saíram da pista. Viram Eriol que os observava com uma taça na mão e foram em sua direção. Ele levantou a sua taça zombeteiramente em direção a Shaoran e falou:

- Um brinde por sua performance.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você está se saindo muito bem no papel de galanteador indiferente! Não só fez com que as pessoas acreditassem que você não dá a mínima para Lady Avalon como também adquiriu alguns fãs. - a confusão devia ser bem óbvia no rosto do conde porque, suspirando, Eriol explicou - Lady Alderan estava falando com algumas senhoras o quanto você desprezava Lady Avalon pela escolha de seu noivo. "Um título importante que, infelizmente, vem com o duque de Ormrod de brinde", foram as exatas palavras dela!

- Eu não disse isso!

- Mas foi o que ela entendeu e, francamente, essa postura é muito mais superior do que a de "cavalheiro rejeitado", com a qual você começou a noite.

- Eu só queria que as pessoas parassem de falar! - replicou Shaoran, com a voz mal escondendo a raiva - Não importa se é mal ou bem! Queria apenas que cuidassem de suas próprias vidas!

- Infelizmente, isso não vai acontecer. Ao menos, não enquanto houver pelo menos duas pessoas entediadas reunidas num mesmo salão de baile.

Shaoran abriu a boca para retrucar, mas mudou de ideia. O amigo tinha razão, é claro. As conclusões que Lady Alderan tomara podiam não traduzir exatamente o que haviam conversado, mas não estavam longe da verdade e, francamente, era o que Shaoran gostaria de gritar para todo mundo. Ainda assim, estava aborrecido pelo fato de que a sua "nova posição" se espalhava como uma ventania entre os convidados. Respirando fundo, ele falou:

- Tome conta de Lady Taylor, Eriol.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Tomoyo, preocupada, quando ele começou a se afastar.

- Preciso de ar. Só isso. Estou indo para os jardins.

E desapareceu entre os convidados. Tomoyo e Eriol trocaram um olhar preocupado e ela perguntou:

- Acha que ele vai ficar bem?

- Creio que sim e, se quer saber minha opinião, eu não sou uma babá para ficar me preocupando com o bem estar dele o tempo inteiro. Shaoran já é bem crescidinho e sabe cuidar de si mesmo.

- Não posso acreditar que Vossa Graça seja tão egoísta ao dizer coisas tão maldosas. Ou que ache que eu seja tola o suficiente pra acreditar nelas. - ela rebateu, calmamente.

- Só estou falando que tenho meus próprios problemas para resolver!

- Claro! Contudo, seria de bom tom se pudesse dar mais apoio ao conde quando ele precisar. - a voz dela se tornou levemente sarcástica ao dizer as últimas palavras.

- Se ele realmente precisasse de mim, acredite-me, faria tudo ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo, porém a situação encaminha-se para uma solução satisfatória - ele lançou um olhar avaliativo para a moça, que corou levemente - Estou surpreso que você esteja no lado dele, afinal, a causa do problema se diz sua melhor amiga... Ah! Mas espere um momento - ele fingiu pensar por alguns segundos e completou, com sarcasmo - esqueci que você está desempenhando o papel de namorada dele.

- Gostaria que você não encarasse o assunto com tanta leviandade! - ela comentou, mais ressentida do que com raiva, e sussurrou, para certificar-se de que ninguém a ouviria. - Estou fazendo isso porque quero salvar a reputação dele. O conde é um homem nobre, de bom coração, que não merece as penúrias pelas quais está passando.

- ...que foram causadas por uma certa Lady muito conhecida sua. - ele volveu com a voz ácida.

Após um pequeno silêncio amuado, ela falou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo e raiva:

- Já vi que é inútil ter uma conversa civilizada com vossa Graça. Eu o tinha em alta conta, mas vejo que me enganei em relação ao seu caráter.

Fez uma mesura gaiata em sua direção e começou a se afastar, mas ele segurou em seu braço, obrigando-a a parar ou a lutar para se libertar, o que causaria uma cena. Ela se virou para ele, com uma expressão aborrecida e ele perguntou, frio:

- Onde você pensa que vai? Shaoran pediu que eu tomasse conta de você.

- E por acaso você é MINHA babá? Também já sou bem crescidinha, está bem?

- Mas você é mulher, jovem e filha de duques! Tem uma reputação bem maior e mais delicada que a do conde. O que dirão as pessoas se a virem desacompanhada andando pelo salão?

Ela não respondeu. Aproveitando-se do silêncio dela, ele pegou em sua mão. Surpresa, ela se viu conduzida para a pista de dança outra vez, onde começava a tocar uma valsa. Ele enlaçou sua cintura firmemente e começaram a valsar. Embora ainda estivesse com raiva dele, Tomoyo não pode deixar de experimentar uma estranha vibração que ele emanava. Ela sentiu seu coração disparar em seu peito e lembrou-se, sem querer e sem explicação, do dia em que ele tocara piano para ela, na casa do conde... E da emoção indescritível que sentira. Era mais do que o simples prazer de ouvir música: havia algo mais que ela tinha medo de explicar a si mesma... E ali, nos braços do marquês, ela sentia a mesma coisa. Toda a zanga que sentira até há pouco se fora e só restara êxtase...

Ele suspirou, repentinamente, e ela acordou de seus devaneios. Os olhos azuis penetrantes estavam cravados nos dela e com muito esforço ela se manteve serena, embora sentisse suas bochechas esquentarem levemente. Então, de modo surpreendente, ele falou:

- Peço que milady me perdoe pelo comportamento abominável que tive ainda agora. Acho que ambos estão deveras preocupados com Shaoran e irritados com as maneiras da sociedade inglesa. Não é uma combinação muito boa.

Tomoyo baixou o rosto, escapando da intensidade daquele olhar e falou um tanto confusa:

- Eu... eu entendo... Acho que... ambos estamos de cabeça quente... além disso, Vossa Graça tem... outros assuntos para se preocupar...

Embora a moça não tivesse olhado, Eriol comprimiu os lábios, contrariado, mas comentou:

- Infelizmente, creio que Sir Trevillan não é muito discreto. Gostaria que nossas transações fossem mantidas em segredo.

- Acho que Vossa Graça não deveria se envergonhar. Tentar salvar seu patrimônio não o diminui.

- Não é vergonha, Lady Taylor. Mas tenho meu orgulho.

- Um orgulho idiota, em minha opinião. - ela murmurou, mas não tinha certeza se ele havia escutado.

- Porém, creio que todos ficarão logo sabendo, então acho que não há problema em discutirmos isso.

Ela o fitou, surpresa.

- Sempre achei que não gostasse de dividir seus problemas pessoais.

- Como acabei de dizer, logo não será segredo. Aliás, alguma vez foi?

- Mas Vossa Graça falando pessoalmente sobre esses assuntos não é de seu feitio.

Ele lançou mais uma vez aquele olhar que parecia penetrar em sua alma e falou, com voz profunda:

- Creio que posso confiar em milady.

Ela sentiu-se ruborizar e uma alegria inexplicável lhe inundou a alma. Sua voz, entretanto, estava calma e suave quando perguntou:

- Então,... Vossa Graça está em vias de fazer um acordo com Sir Trevillan que lhe beneficiará, não?

- Sim. Afinal, minhas terras já foram grandes plantações, mas como as gerações anteriores não foram muito zelosas, por falta de dinheiro, estão apenas criando mato. O que Sir Trevillan propõem...

E durante o resto da dança, falaram sobre os planos do Marquês de Cloversfield para reerguer-se financeiramente. Tomoyo escutava com atenção e fazia perguntas inteligentes, que Eriol respondia com prazer. Depois que a dança terminou, eles foram para um canto, onde continuaram a conversar por algum tempo até que um cavalheiro pediu para dançar com a moça, que, relutantemente aceitou. Tão envolvidos estiveram em sua conversa que nem repararam que atraíram os olhares curiosos de algumas pessoas... mas uma Lady em especial acompanhava cada movimento deles, sentindo um crescente desespero brotar em seu interior...

Quando a moça retornou para o lado de Eriol, ela fez menção de retomarem a conversa, mas o marquês perguntou, bruscamente:

- Onde está Lady Avalon?

Tomoyo procurou pela figura imponente de sua melhor amiga pelo salão e não encontrou. Então Eriol completou:

- Espero que ela não tenha ido lá para fora... sozinha...

Por um momento, ela não entendeu a insinuação, mas sentiu o coração disparar no peito de apreensão. Ela trocou um olhar com o marquês e viu uma ponta de preocupação através da imparcialidade dele. Procurou tranquilizar-se, dizendo a si mesma que não seria louca a ponto colocar sua reputação em risco só para tirar satisfações...

... ou seria?

'

Shaoran alcançou o jardim com passos largos e caminhou, sem rumo, pelos arbustos bem cuidados. A lua estava bem cheia, iluminando o caminho de pedra entre as folhas secas que se mexiam ao sabor da brisa suave, fazendo um barulho que lembrava os cochichos no salão e isso não serviu para lhe acalmá-lo. Sua cabeça estava quente. Olhou para os lados da casa, onde o som de risos e da orquestra chegavam em ondas de acordo com a intensidade do vento e, mais uma vez, teve vontade de fugir. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil que previra. Sentou-se num banco e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nas mãos. Ele se sentia exausto, como se algo invisível estivesse sendo sugado de dentro dele. Sua energia. Sua vontade de viver. A pressão psicológica pela qual estava passando o esgotava.

A lua se escondia entre as nuvens, fazendo seus raios prateados dançarem pelo chão. Era uma bela imagem, mas que ele, mergulhado em seus próprios problemas, ignorava. Não soube quantos minutos ficara naquela posição, tentando ganhar coragem para enfrentar o salão de bailes outra vez. Não conseguira muita coisa, mas sentia-se um pouco mais confiante e se levantou. Nesse momento, ouviu um leve farfalhar de tecido às suas costas e achou que Tomoyo viera a sua procura.

- Boa noite, milorde.

Ele congelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Imediatamente ele começou a tremer. Ele não queria se virar. Ele queria que fosse só uma ilusão. Uma peça pregada pela sua cabeça. Até porque ele não estava preparado para enfrentá-la sem ser dono de sua razão...

- Milorde não vai me responder?

Por que a voz dela tinha que ser tão doce? Tão melodiosa, musical? Parecia hipnotizar...

- Por mais que me ignore, eu vou continuar aqui até você se virar e falar comigo apropriadamente. - agora havia um toque de irritação na voz feminina, mas que não perdia o encanto.

Sua raiva crescia. A paixão que ela lhe inspirava, infelizmente, também despertava. Sua respiração saía ruidosa, na ânsia de acalmar seu espírito. Depois de muito tempo, em que ele podia sentir a impaciência emanando dela, conseguiu dizer, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula:

- Não desejo falar com milady. E... já que insiste tanto em ficar, eu não ficarei em seu caminho.

Mal dera dois passos quando sentiu que ela segurava sua mão. Ela estava sem luvas e ele pode sentir a maciez da pele dela, a textura suave, que fez seu coração falhar. Mas também sentiu o metal do único anel que ela usava: aquela maldita aliança de noivado! Apesar da delicadeza de suas mãos, ela o segurava com firmeza e ele não teve alternativa a não ser virar-se para ela. Era a primeira vez que a enfrentava desde o parque e estava sozinho. Não sabia como reagiria e nem queria saber. Apenas respirou fundo, e olhou no fundo dos seus olhos. Ela estava bela como sempre, mas havia contrariedade em seu rosto. E isso o ajudou a se acalmar o suficiente para encará-la com certa serenidade de espírito. Com a voz carregada de ironia, ele falou:

- Achei que as coisas estavam claras o suficiente. Também penso haver dito que não gostaria de ver milady outra vez.

- Infelizmente, por causa de certos compromissos sociais, isto é impossível. - ela volveu, a voz transbordando sarcasmo também. - Mas, creia-me, não arriscaria minha reputação se não fosse realmente importante o que tenho a lhe dizer.

- Às favas a sua reputação! Às favas o que você quer falar a mim. Eu não me importo em saber! Não acha que milady já não magoou demais esse coração?

A voz dela era puro gelo quando respondeu:

- Eu gostaria de saber quando foi que eu transpareci algum interesse pela sua pessoa, a ponto de magoá-lo de tal maneira. Não tenho culpa se milorde se apaixonou por mim!

Shaoran achou ter escutado uma pontada de hesitação naquela última sentença, mas estava perturbado demais para se importar com o fato. Ela falava aquilo com tanta naturalidade, como se não esperasse outra coisa. E aquilo o irritou ainda mais:

- Sabe o que não entendo? Eu não fui o único a desenvolver sentimentos por milady. Muitos rapazes, até mais decentes do que eu, estão ruminando pelos cantos, tristes e com o coração partido, porque milady assumiu um noivado com _aquele_ duque!

- Mas eles não estão falando mal de mim e do meu noivo pelas costas! - ela retrucou, alteando a voz e dando a entender que eles haviam chegado, finalmente, ao cerne da questão. Ela intensificou o olhar duro e continuou - Está chegando aos meus ouvidos comentários muito maldosos que dizem ser de sua autoria. Eu sei que você está com raiva! Mas não a desconte em mim ou em meu noivo!

- Pois milady está sofrendo do mesmo mal que eu estava sofrendo até uma hora atrás! Estavam falando de mim e minha reputação. Eu apenas tratei-os com indiferença e disse a verdade, coisa que todos sabem! Se estão espalhando este fato isto não é problema meu! Talvez milady deva se utilizar dos mesmos artifícios e não se importar com os mexericos! Parece funcionar perfeitamente, como posso constatar.

De repente, ela sorriu de modo muito sinistro. E retrucou:

- A culpa não é minha se você precisou passar por isso. Se soubesse se controlar melhor e aceitar com dignidade certas coisas, não teria que suportar os mexericos e a insinuações abafadas.

Shaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar e não sabia se era mais de raiva ou de embaraço. Ele a segurou pelos braços, repentinamente, com dureza, mas ela nem se abalou. Apenas ficou olhando para ele, com a mesma dureza no olhar de sempre.

- Sua hipócrita! Como pode excluir sua parcela de culpa nisso?

- Que culpa eu tenho? - ela volveu, alteando ligeiramente a voz - Onde está minha culpa nisso tudo? Eu por acaso o encorajei alguma vez? Insinuei que teria algum sentimento pela sua pessoa? Ou por qualquer um daqueles jovens rapazes? Não. Nunca! Então não queira me culpar pela sua mágoa e pela deles! Acredite-me, se fosse me culpar por cada coração que quebro...

Ela deixou a frase no ar e havia qualquer coisa que insinuasse algo mais, porém ele, exaltado, nada notara.

- Se está querendo que eu sinta pena sua, esqueça! Você machucou a todos nós, nos deu a sensação de que não éramos bons o suficiente para você e é este o ponto que eu quero chegar!

- Eu já disse que... - ela começou os olhos faiscando de raiva, mas ele foi mais rápido e enfático.

- A questão, querida Lady Avalon, foi quem você escolheu para ser seu noivo. O garboso duque de Ormrod! - a última frase foi dita num tom que não deixava dúvidas do desprezo do jovem conde pela pessoa em questão

- Não é de interesse de ninguém quem eu escolho para ser meu noivo!

- Ah... é sim... você não percebe o que fez? Você escolheu o pior entre os piores! Um homem desprezível, que nada tem que o recomende a não ser seu título e sua fortuna! Está na cara que milady o escolheu apenas pelos adjetivos que eu citei! Não vou me estender neste assunto, pois creio que me fiz muito claro em nosso encontro no parque!

- Sim, de fato... - ela começou, lentamente, fria e cortante - Mas o que sua cabeça limitada não percebe é que eu possa ter outros motivos para noivar com o duque!

Ele lhe lançou um olhar verdadeiramente horrorizado

- Não... não pode ser... Não vai me dizer que... milady... apaixonou-se... por ele? Por aquele homem? Eu... não consigo acreditar nisso!

As palavras se perderam na noite e ela prolongou o silêncio até que ele se tornou profundo e tenso. Então, num tom diferente, ela começou, olhando para um arbusto iluminado pelo luar:

- Há muito tempo, eu era ingênua. E acreditava que todas as pessoas tinham um lado bom, por menor que ele fosse. Não vivo mais essa ilusão, meu caro conde! Há nas pessoas sua parcela de bondade e maldade, mas em algumas, o coração é tão negro, mesquinho, que não há espaço para a bondade. Eu sei que o duque é uma pessoa assim! Percebi desde o primeiro momento que ele era assim. Contudo... há algo nele que me interessa... e por isso aceitei seu pedido de casamento. Não é o título... não é a fortuna... é um segredo que, infelizmente, não posso revelar!

Aquele discurso era tão estranho e tão fora de contexto que fez um pouco da raiva e mágoa sumirem e despertou nele a sensação que esse segredo - o que quer que fosse - tinha mais consequências do que ele podia imaginar. Ela deve ter adivinhado que ele pensava sobre isso, porque completou, com a voz mais calma:

- Se ele fosse um conde, tal qual milorde é, ou um baronete... ou mesmo alguém sem título algum e sem um _penny_ no bolso, eu iria escolhê-lo.

- Eu... não consigo entender... - ele começou, com vagar, olhando-a com certo desespero - Não entendo... o que ele pode ter... que eu não tenho... o que não posso oferecer?

- Você é um homem muito bom. - ela sentenciou repentinamente, novamente adotando o discurso misterioso e fora de contexto - Um homem que merece o melhor e uma mulher que retribua seus sentimentos... e eu não posso lhe dar isso.

- Você nem tenta! - ele desabafou, mais frustrado que magoado. Ele, que ainda estivera segurando os braços da moça, abraçou-a pela cintura. Sentiu-a retesar-se, mas não pôde dizer por que: seu rosto estava impassível. Então falou, as palavras brotando do fundo do coração desesperado e esperançoso - Estou propondo a você outra vez... case-se comigo! Estou completamente apaixonado por milady. Sabe muito bem disso! Mas não é por puro capricho ou para exibi-la como um troféu que desejo desposá-la: é porque acredito que posso fazê-la feliz, que posso fazê-la amar-me... como eu a amo.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Havia algo na atitude dela que lhe fez entender que ela já havia passado por aquilo antes, mas que, a despeito do que ela falara um pouco antes, ela sentia culpa sim. No entanto, quando o encarou de novo, seu rosto estava sério e impassível outra vez.

- Você não pode fazer isto por mim. Não conseguirá. Você merece alguém bem melhor que eu, alguém que valha a pena o esforço da corte, o carinho e o amor que você pode dar. Mas a mim... eu não mereço isso. Eu não quero isso!

- Eu não consigo acreditar! Como você, uma mulher tão jovem pode ter certeza disso? Você, que deve ter metade da minha idade e da minha experiência... mas que às vezes parece possuir a maturidade de um homem maduro... mas quanto aos assuntos do coração... é tão radical e decidida, ponderada, formal... como se realmente não tivesse coração...

As últimas palavras foram ditas num sussurro e ele mais uma vez se surpreendeu com a atitude fria dela. Aquelas palavras não podiam ser mais verdadeiras: sua figura mostrava uma mulher pronta para o amor, o encanto da juventude traduzido na mais perfeita beleza; porém sua expressão, suas atitudes eram tão perfeitamente calculadas e geladas que parecia que ela realmente não possuía a capacidade de se apaixonar, de amar. Aquelas conclusões o assustavam e, num movimento inesperado e impensado, ele se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe a boca.

Os lábios dela tinham a textura exata que ele sempre imaginara: macios como uma pétala de rosa e delicados da mesma maneira. Mas eram tão frios como o resto daquela estranha mulher, impassíveis e inexpressivos. Apesar de ele sentir a emoção de estar beijando a mulher por quem ele nutria sentimentos, a indiferença dela o esfriou e ele rompeu o contato. Ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e os achou como sempre foram: duros como aço. Com a voz seca, ela perguntou irônica:

- Você esperava que caísse de amores por você só por causa de um beijo? Bem... enganou-se.

E, a despeito de toda frustração que ele sentia, sem falar na mágoa e raiva, ele respondeu, num tom que se aproximava do dela:

- Não... eu queria apenas ver... como você reagiria, além de ter dado vazão aos meus próprios desejos. Perdoe-me pela segunda razão para meu comportamento... Mas pelo primeiro... ele valeu a pena... porque pude constatar que milady não se deixa arrebatar por nada. Nunca pensei que um apelido pudesse ser tão preciso.

Ela sorriu. Era um sorriso triste, fraco, mas era sincero, pela primeira vez naquela noite. Delicadamente, ela se desvencilhou dele.

- É... acho que não tenho mesmo coração. Sou insensível e egoísta, sedenta pelos meus próprios interesses e não me deixando levar pelos sentimentos. Mas se faço tudo isto, é porque tenho um bom motivo. - ela começou a se afastar, lentamente, mas, quando estava a certa distância, voltou-se e completou, depois de brevíssima hesitação - Sabe o que eu busco? Liberdade. Quero apenas ser livre.

- Acha que eu a trancaria numa torre se nós nos casássemos? - ele perguntou aturdido.

- Não... mas me prenderia de outras maneiras... Diga-me... o que faria se tivesse o meu coração, aquele que todos acham que eu não possuo?

- Eu... apenas... desejaria que você me amasse... como eu já falei. - Shoran respondeu, surpreso e confuso.

O sorriso triste aumentou.

- Então... você me prenderia.

E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, desapareceu na escuridão do jardim, deixando o jovem conde cheio de perguntas sem respostas.

'

Na manhã seguinte, Shaoran acordou com o som das cortinas sendo abertas. Abriu discretamente um dos seus olhos e viu Wei olhando-lhe com bondade e afeição. Porém, no momento que percebeu que o conde estava acordado, o rosto do velho criado moldou-se na habitual expressão de eficiência.

- Bom dia, milorde. O café vai ser servido em alguns minutos. Mas, no momento, trago uma mensagem de Lady Taylor, que exige atenção imediata.

E lhe estendeu numa bandeja de prata um pequeno bilhete. Embora já tivesse ideia do que se tratava, ele leu a missiva. Como pensava, Tomoyo pedia que ele lhe concedesse uma hora mais tarde, ainda pela manhã. Rapidamente passou por sua cabeça em não aceitar, não que estivesse zangado com a moça. Mas sua cabeça estava cheia das palavras de Lady Avalon... contudo, ele pensou que poderia esclarecer alguns fatos com Tomoyo que era, afinal, a melhor amiga da dita "sem coração"... Vendo que Wei esperava a resposta, ele perguntou:

- Há algum emissário esperando a resposta?

- Não, milorde.

- Então mande um lacaio a Taylor Manor. A resposta da missiva é afirmativa.

Wei apenas fez uma mesura e saiu do quarto. Ao ficar sozinho, mesmo sabendo que o café da manhã seria servido dali alguns instantes, Shaoran não fez o mínimo esforço para se levantar. Afundou-se ainda mais na cama, como se quisesse submergir nela. Ficou olhando para o dossel de sua cama, sem realmente reparar na madeira escura ou nas cortinas de veludo. Apenas pensava, pensava até sentir um cansaço físico, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar.

Era tudo muito estranho, misterioso. Antes, quando sentia apenas raiva e mágoa, era bem mais fácil lidar com tudo (embora fosse uma maneira bastante egoísta e destrutiva). A partir do momento em que tivera aquela conversa com Lady Avalon no jardim na noite anterior, tudo pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo. A raiva se desgastou, transformando-se em curiosidade, muita curiosidade.

Uma das coisas que o fez ficar desiludido em relação a ela fora porque pensara que ela só aceitara noivar o duque por causa do título e da riqueza. Justamente porque não parecia ser da natureza dela. Ela não agia como uma caçadora de títulos. Agora, que a cabeça finalmente parecia ter esfriado completamente, conseguia pensar com racionalidade. Ela realmente nunca o encorajara e fora muito franca com ele quando ele a pedira em casamento precipitadamente...

Mas ainda assim, era difícil engolir que havia qualquer outro motivo por trás do noivado. Nesse ponto a sua raiva era justificada... mas quando ela colocou as cartas na mesa e revelou seus motivos, aquilo apenas o confundiu...

"...Liberdade. Quero apenas ser livre..."

Esse era o ponto de onde todas as dúvidas brotavam. Liberdade? De que? De quem? Como, casando-se com aquele duque ignóbil, ela poderia ser livre? Destas dúvidas só surgiam outras milhões e não havia uma resposta plausível...

- Mas... talvez, Tomoyo possa me dar algumas respostas.

Assim pensando, ele se animou um pouco e começou a se levantar.

'

- Sinto muito, Shaoran. Eu não posso dizer nada.

A moça olhava com um misto de pena e apreensão para o rapaz. Mal sua presença foi

anunciada, ele pediu que ela se sentasse e parou para pensar no que perguntaria primeiro. Foi quando ela dissera que nada podia falar e os ombros dele arriaram imediatamente.

- Por favor, Tomoyo! Não me deixe no escuro!

- Me desculpe. - ela pediu, com a voz fraca.

Um silêncio pesado caiu na biblioteca, onde se encontravam, mas na mente do conde milhares de vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo, borbulhando perguntas sem respostas como numa panela quente.

- Espero que você não esteja zangado comigo. - ela falou após algum tempo, insegura.

Ele a olhou e viu apreensão no olhar dela, quase como no dia em que ele soubera do noivado de Lady Avalon e entendeu que ela tinha medo que ele perdesse a razão outra vez. Forçou um sorriso para a moça.

- Não se preocupe. Estou mais frustrado que qualquer outra coisa... a não ser, talvez, curioso.

Ela relaxou visivelmente após aquelas palavras e sorriu docemente para ele.

- Eu entendo você. Entendo que deve ser frustrante não saber das coisas, mas... acredite... é melhor que você não saiba.

- Posso saber, ao menos, o porquê disso? Já estou cansado de jogar um jogo que eu não conheço.

Tomoyo hesitou visivelmente

- Acho que isso... eu posso lhe falar, mas hesito porque você poderá ficar revoltado e certamente gerará mais dúvidas que eu não posso responder...

- Eu não me importo, Tomoyo! Apenas... fale qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa para aquietar a minha mente!

Ela mordeu os lábios, já arrependida do que havia dito. Mas não havia volta. Conhecia o rapaz o suficiente para saber que ele iria até o fim para saber o que ele queria. Suspirou e falou:

- Eu creio... que, apesar de tudo o que parece... e de tudo o que você sofreu... ela está... querendo protegê-lo...

Ele a olhou incrédulo a princípio e, logo depois, soltou um gargalhada destituída de humor.

- Agora você foi longe demais, Tomoyo! Proteger-me... aquela mulher?

- Eu sabia que você não entenderia. - ela mordeu os lábios, parecendo arrependida. - Não devia ter contado isso a você.

- Como você espera que eu acredite nisso? Olhe aqui. - ele olhou bem no fundo dos olhos azuis da moça, respirando fundo para falar com maior clareza possível. - Eu... andei pensando sobre... tudo... Eu sei que ela tem razão em alguns pontos: ela nunca me encorajou a fazer-lhe a corte. Ela nunca me disse nada que me desse indícios de seus sentimentos. E que... minha raiva... foi fruto apenas da minha mágoa e do calor do momento... mas não me peça que tente compreender que os motivos dela são nobres ou que ela está tentando me proteger sabe-se lá do quê!

A moça ficou calada por um momento e estava visivelmente angustiada. Por fim, ela disse:

- Você está me deixando entre a cruz e a espada, mesmo que sem querer! Eu vou lhe pedir que esqueça essa história! Ela só lhe faz mal... mesmo você dizendo que não, ela está lhe consumindo e acaba afetando as pessoas ao seu redor. Pense nas suas irmãs! Em como elas ficaram preocupadas com você e o quanto elas ficaram magoadas. Mesmo que você não tenha uma recaída daquelas... se você ficar obcecado assim, elas perceberão e se preocuparão.

- Outra vez, você me pede demais! Esquecer assim? Fácil? Não existe tal coisa. Eu posso fingir que está tudo bem, mas não está!

- Então finja! Por elas! Por mim! Porque fingindo, um dia você acreditará em si mesmo e a história será esquecida.

Ele virou-se de costas. Claro, o que ela dizia era verdade. Era o sensato a se fazer. O certo. Porém não sabia como obrigar a si mesmo a fazer isso. Varrer o passado e fingir que Lady Avalon foi apenas uma lembrança passageira... como faria isso?

- Além do que... - Tomoyo falou a suas costas, suavemente - Essas coisas que você não sabe... as que guardamos segredos... elas são bem maiores do que você ou qualquer um possa imaginar. Mas... já está tudo acabando.

- Você tem certeza que está me ajudando? Por que agora eu fiquei mais curioso ainda! Que coisas maiores são essas? - ele perguntou, exasperado.

- Não tive a intensão de despertar sua curiosidade. Apenas... como você me pediu, quis elucidá-lo e tranquilizá-lo. Eu sinto muito se não posso dar detalhes. Apenas... saiba isto: está tudo acabando.

Ele a fitou por um longo silêncio, pensando no que ela dissera. Embora estivesse curioso, sabia que não adiantaria perguntar agora. O silêncio foi quebrado por um ruído baixo, tão baixo que, se não tivesse silêncio absoluto, ele não teria escutado. Parecia que uma porta estava sendo aberta. Porém, como não ouviu passos, achou que poderia ser muito bem sua imaginação. Ele voltou a sua atenção para Tomoyo e resolveu abordar o assunto por outro ângulo:

- Eu vejo que você é muito fiel a ela. Mesmo que não concorde com muitas das atitudes dela, você está sempre ao lado dela. Sua mãe, a duquesa, claramente não gosta dela, mas a tolera. Isso também faz parte desse misterioso segredo?

- Em partes sim, em partes não. Shaoran, só porque ela não ama os homens, ela não é completamente destituída de coração. - o rosto dela assumiu por uma fração de segundo uma emoção que ele não soube muito bem definir. Pareceu-lhe determinação... ou desafio. Mas logo voltou a serenidade de sempre, enquanto ela continuava - Ela é minha amiga e tornou a minha vida muito melhor... quando eu vivia mergulhada nas sombras. E eu serei eternamente grata a ela e faço o que está ao meu alcance para ajudá-la.

- Mesmo que vá contra seus princípios?

Ela respirou fundo

- Sim. Mesmo que eu não concorde com o que ela diz. Por vezes, ela me pede coisas que a princípio não me parecem certas, mas que acabam provando ser o mais sensato a se fazer. - Ela hesitou por um momento. - Quando você nos convidou para irmos a sua casa de campo, em Oxfordshire, a princípio, nós não íamos aceitar o convite. Então Sakura convenceu-me que o melhor a fazer era eu ir... ela disse que eu tinha que conhecê-lo melhor e, quem sabe... eu não me apaixonaria por você.

- Ela não iria a princípio, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou, recordando-se das reações exageradas da duquesa de Westay ao ver Lady Avalon descendo as escadas.

- Sim... ela surpreendeu até a mim mesma quando apareceu de última hora.

- Você sabe por que ela acabou indo? Quero dizer... eu criei esperanças... achei que poderia cortejá-la...

- Bom... ela me falou que foi justamente para desencorajá-lo. No momento em que você a pediu em casamento, ela o rejeitou no ato, claramente e sem deixar dúvidas. Se ela não tivesse ido, você provavelmente arranjaria outros meios para conseguir a atenção dela e poderia ser ainda mais comprometedor. Ela, então, resolveu cortar o mal pela raiz.

Embora não negasse o que Tomoyo falou, ele não deixou de sentir certa raiva.

- De certa forma, ela me manipulou! Não me entenda mal, mas ela quis que eu a cortejasse, não somente para me tirar do caminho dela, mas para que a duquesa, sua mãe, que imagino não estar satisfeita vendo você ser suplantada por ela, sossegasse ao ver a filha sendo cortejada por um conde.

Ela sorriu, compreensiva.

- Você está absolutamente certo. Mamãe não facilita as coisas para a Sakura... mas como tem uma grande dívida com ela, consegue tolerá-la. Quando você começou a cortejar-me, ela ficou incrivelmente feliz... - ela suspirou profundamente - Ela vai ficar furiosa quando pararmos de nos encontrar. Ela está crente que você me pedirá em casamento até o final do mês.

- Acho que não serei bem aceito em Taylor Manor depois disso. - ele falou, irônico

- Não se preocupe com isso. Direi que fui eu quem rompeu com você. Vou inventar qualquer coisa. Ela ficará furiosa comigo, mas você não precisará ser alvo da ira dela.

- Você tem certeza? Sua mãe não me parece ser uma pessoa fácil de lidar.

- Ela não é fácil de lidar, mas já estou acostumada. - ela comentou, corajosamente. - Vou conversar com ela este fim de semana e informá-la que não pretendo mais aceitar sua corte.

Ele abriu a boca para fazer um gracejo, porém, às suas costas ele escutou uma exclamação abafada, passos apressados e o ruído de uma porta se abrindo e fechando com estardalhaço. Ele correu entre as estantes, em direção a uma porta secundária que existia aos fundos do aposento, escondida pelas estantes de livros e de onde se originara o ruído. O conde abriu a porta, esbaforido e olhou para o corredor deserto. Achou ter visto a ponta de um tecido branco sumir na esquina que ia em direção às dependências dos criados, mas não tinha certeza absoluta do que vira...

'

A mesa estava incomumente quieta durante o almoço. Não que houvesse conversas animadas usualmente, mas a condessa de Lisbury gostava de manter algum assunto leve com seus filhos. Apesar de a condessa estar viajando, Shaoran e Lady Barker sempre iniciavam algum assunto para que pudessem discutir durante a refeição.

Porém, naquele dia, a cabeça de Shaoran ainda divagava sobre o mistério de Lady Avalon. A conversa com Tomoyo, embora não tivesse sido esclarecedora do modo que ele desejava, havia direcionado o foco de seus sentimentos para outro lugar. Nem de longe sentia aquele ódio profundo que tomara conta dele quando descobrira o noivado. Mas a curiosidade e frustração por não obter respostas o consumiam com a mesma intensidade...

Notou vagamente que as irmãs estavam quietas, concentradas, e mal levantavam as cabeças. Por isso, ele pôde navegar pelas águas calmas de seus pensamentos por bastante tempo... até que a voz de Shiefa chegou a seus ouvidos, excepcionalmente surpresa:

- Fuutie, você está bem?

Shaoran deixou o mundo de sonhos e voltou-se imediatamente para a irmã mais nova. A primeira coisa que notou foi o prato ainda cheio, com o qual ela brincava com o garfo, rolando pedacinhos de carne por cima das batatas. Ela não respondeu, parecendo muito concentrada em seus devaneios.

- Fuutie? - foi a vez de Shaoran chamar. Não obtendo resposta, alteou a voz - Sharisse?

A garota pareceu acordar e olhou mal-humorada para Shaoran.

- O que foi?

- Você está se sentindo bem?

- Estou ótima! - respondeu, rabugenta, e voltou rolar os pedacinhos de carne.

- Não... você não está bem. - falou Shiefa, levemente autoritária.

- Como você pode saber disso?

- Fuutie, você mal tocou na comida! _Você_, que come tudo e sempre repete as refeições. Definitivamente tem algo errado com você.

- Só estou sem fome! E com dor de cabeça!

- Talvez você esteja pegando algum resfriado. Talvez seja melhor chamar o doutor Babigton para...

A reação das duas mulheres o fez parar de falar, estupefato. Shiefa engasgou-se com o vinho que estava bebendo e levou algum tempo para recuperar-se, corando levemente. Já Sharisse teve uma reação mais exagerada: levantou-se da mesa e gritou:

- Eu já disse que estou bem! Não preciso de médico! Preciso é ficar sozinha! SOZINHA!

E saiu da sala, nem esperando o lacaio abrir a porta e fechando-a com uma batida seca e alta atrás de si. Shiefa, ainda um pouco corada, perguntou:

- Será mesmo necessário um médico?

- Talvez não... mas... Fuutie nunca agiu assim antes... o que terá acontecido?

E eles não sabiam a resposta.

'

Mais tarde, Wei bateu à porta da biblioteca onde Shaoran estava sentado assinando alguns papéis. Assim que ele entrou, o jovem conde ergueu a cabeça e perguntou, ansioso:

- E então?

- Ela continua no jardim e se recusa a sair de lá ou a comer alguma coisa.

Shaoran deu um muxoxo. Depois da súbita explosão na sala de jantar, Fuutie saíra de casa e fora para o jardim de rosas da condessa. E isso acontecera há quase três horas.

- Ela enxota qualquer criado que vá falar com ela. Ainda a pouco eu mesmo fui persuadir milady a entrar, pois o céu está pesado e pode chover a qualquer instante. Ela apenas me ignorou.

Shaoran suspirou e falou:

- Suponho que seja a minha vez de tentar. Vou ver o que posso fazer. Onde ela está?

- Se milorde seguir a trilha de pétalas vermelhas, fatalmente a encontrará.

O conde ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas nada falou, limitando-se a sair da biblioteca.

Ao chegar no jardim, viu que Wei estava certíssimo: havia uma trilha de pétalas das rosas que a condessa tanto adorava e cuidava com esmero. A princípio era escarça, com um punhado de pétalas aqui e ali, porém, a medida que ele ia avançando pelo caminho cercado de plantas, ela se tornou mais abundante "se mamãe estivesse aqui" pensou ele " primeiro, iria morrer do coração, depois iria dar uma surra em Fuutie, mesmo já sendo bem grandinha para apanhar... e ela dificilmente se esqueceria".

Encontrou a irmã sentada no chão, encostada numa árvore, olhando fixamente para uma rosa que ela despedaçava pétala por pétala. Ele tinha certeza que ela o vira se aproximando, embora não desse nenhum sinal de tê-lo notado e esperou pacientemente ela terminar. Quando restou apenas o talinho da flor, ele perguntou divertido:

- E então? É bem-me-quer ou mau-me-quer?

Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela jogou o talo da flor para um canto e fitou fixamente a árvore do outro lado da trilha. O conde suspirou de novo e então, ele se sentou à frente dela. Ela estreitou os olhos para ele e passou a fitar as pétalas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Fuutie, ao contrário dos criados, você não pode me mandar pra fora do meu próprio jardim e também não adianta o silêncio, que funcionou com o Wei. Sou tão teimoso ou mais que você, então morreremos de fome e de frio, e mamãe encontrará nossos corpos congelados, quando voltar.

- Você é tão idiota quanto indiscreto, Shaoran! - ela falou finalmente, amarrando ainda mais a cara para ele.

- Ótimo! Vejo que não perdeu a voz, apesar de tudo. Olha... eu não espero que você confidencie a mim seus problemas, mas não fique descontando sua raiva nos outros.

- Olha só quem fala! Você é muito cínico sabia?

- Exatamente! Sou cínico mesmo, hipócrita, como você quiser chamar! Estou lhe dizendo isso porque depois você se arrependerá do que falou e sentirá culpa por ter magoado os outros.

- Mas eu não me importo de magoar você... já que você vive me machucando... - ela resmungou tão baixo que ele mal ouviu e seu rosto de repente se transformou numa máscara de tristeza.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele estranhou.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e pediu a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir dela:

- Shaoran... por favor... peça a Tomoyo em casamento.

- O que... mas...?

- Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês hoje... na biblioteca

- Fuutie! Você por acaso voltou a ser criança? Não sabe é uma tremenda falta de educação escutar a conversa dos outros? - ele ralhou, realmente aborrecido com ela.

- Sim, eu sei... a princípio foi sem querer, mas depois... bem, não importa! Shaoran, você precisa se casar com ela!

- Fuutie, minha vida particular não é do seu interesse!

- É claro que é! Pois o que você fizer agora, vai me afetar diretamente! - ela falou, resoluta.

- Gosta tanto assim dela que você deseja ser irmã por laços do matrimônio? Oras, Fuutie... sabe tão bem quanto eu que Tomoyo é muito bem vinda em nossa casa! Eu gosto muito dela, mas não a amo como mulher! Se nos casássemos, eu a faria muito infeliz.

- Como pode saber? Vocês nem tentam de verdade!

- Fuutie, eu estou a um mês cortejando-a. SEI do que eu estou falando! Gosto muito dela, mas não como um homem deve gostar da sua esposa...

- Isso porque você gasta todas as suas energias pensando na Sakura... e aí você não tenta de verdade! - ela falou, enfática e Shaoran se espantou com a franqueza dela.

- Fuutie! Como pode dizer isso?

- Mas é a verdade! Você está tão apaixonado pela Sakura que nem tenta ver Tomoyo como uma moça elegível! Eu te peço, por favor, se case com ela! Esquece a Sakura, porque ela não te ama. Na verdade, não ama ninguém!

- Já chega, Fuutie! Como ousa falar assim comigo? E de Lady Avalon dessa forma? - ele perguntou, mais perturbado com a veracidade das informações do que qualquer outra coisa - Você está passando dos limites!

- Shaoran, por favor! - ela insistiu, com um fervor intenso no olhar.

- Não, Fuutie! E chega dessa história! Entendo que você a queira na família, já que ela é uma moça excepcional, mas...

- Eu não a quero na família! - cortou a moça, se levantando de repente, os olhos faiscando e transbordando lágrimas e a confusão do conde não poderia ficar mais óbvia.

- O quê? Mais você disse que...?

- Eu só quero que ela fique longe dele!

Ele se levantou, enquanto ela começava a chorar copiosamente.

- Ele _quem_, Fuutie?

- Eriol, Shaoran. Eriol!

As peças começaram a se encaixar e fazer sentido pra Shaoran, mas nem tudo estava esclarecido...

- O que o Eriol tem a ver com isso, Fuutie?

- Por que você acha que Tomoyo não se apaixonou por você? Você é bonito, rico, inteligente, um cavalheiro... um par perfeito para ela. Vocês formam um belo casal... Mas por que então ela não se apaixonou por você? Porque também o coração dela já está comprometido! Ela gosta do Eriol! Eu tenho certeza!

- Como você pode estar tão certa disso?

- Eu... só sei, Shaoran! O jeito que ela olha para ele... fala dele...! Ela está apaixonada por ele!

- Fuutie! Você está escutando o que está dizendo? É... absurdo... - ele mal conseguia encontrar as palavras. Tudo o que ele sabia é que a irmã dele estava querendo intervir na sua vida por causa de um ciúme bobo... - Além do mais... mesmo que ela esteja apaixonada pelo Eriol... É o Eriol! Ele não gosta de ninguém! Nem de você, eu sinto dizer!

Ela encolheu-se ainda mais ao ouvir aquelas palavras, como se não quisesse aceitar a verdade nelas, principalmente na última sentença e gritou:

- Você está errado! Eu... sei... ele não gosta de mim... mas você está enganado! Ele gosta dela... eu vi o jeito que ele olha pra ela! Eu queria estar enganada! Eu queria estar errada! Mas eu sei que não estou! Eu o amo... eu o amo tanto! Para nada! NADA!

E saiu correndo, deixando Shaoran completamente desconcertado. Ele acompanhou a irmã com o olhar e a viu entrar, correndo, desesperada, para dentro de casa, esbarrando com uma criada sem pedir desculpas. Mas não podia fazer nada, embora aquilo fosse mais um tormento para sua cabeça já completamente cheia de problemas...

Lentamente, ele refez o caminho de volta até a biblioteca e sentou-se, mas ignorou completamente os papéis que estavam esparramados pela superfície da escrivaninha e pôs-se a pensar.

Ele sempre teve desconfianças de que Fuutie alimentava mais que uma amizade por Eriol. Mesmo um pouco antes de ir estudar na Itália, ela já mostrava certa "preferência" pelo marquês. Agora, no auge da idade de sonhos românticos, vivendo o sonho de debutar na sociedade, só estava faltando o príncipe encantado, papel que ela delegara ao marquês sem consultá-lo. Eriol nunca demonstrara gostar de Fuutie mais como uma irmã, ou melhor, como irmã do seu melhor amigo, mas ela deve ter alimentado sonhos e esperanças até que o sentimento vago se tornara algo concreto e potencialmente perigoso...

- E agora. - ele pensava alto - Ela invocou que Eriol está apaixonado pela Tomoyo!

Não achava isso possível. Eriol tratava Lady Taylor com a mesma polidez que tratava qualquer outra dama da corte. Nunca sentira nenhuma deferência de comportamento com ela. E Tomoyo...

Então, o curso de dos pensamentos mudou. Ele pensou em algumas coisas que haviam acontecido, e que, por estar tão concentrado em seus próprios problemas, deixara passar. Mas, agora, dedicando-se ao assunto, eram estranhos: percebeu que, das últimas vezes que Tomoyo se encontrava com o marquês, ela enrubescia levemente; desviava o olhar quando ele falava, como se não quisesse se trair e contar inconscientemente o seu segredo...

- Não! Estou imaginando coisas! Estou me deixando influenciar pela imaginação fértil de Fuutie...

Mas... e se não fosse? E se, realmente, todos aqueles sinais fossem verdadeiros? Inesperadamente, lembrou-se de Fanrei. Quase podia vê-la em sua frente dizendo:

"As pessoas mentem! Mentem o tempo todo. Mentem por vergonha, por necessidade, por maldade... por medo. As palavras são como neblina, que borram, transformam a paisagem e que o fazem ver coisas que não existem. Você precisa enxergar o que está além. Ver além da neblina e ver através das palavras. Os lábios mentem, mas o corpo sempre diz a verdade. Conhecer a linguagem do corpo é como conhecer a paisagem que a neblina esconde. E conhecendo a paisagem, você nunca se perderá ou se deixará ser enganado".

Fanrei sempre tagarelava pelos cantos sobre suas técnicas de leitura corporal e, embora nem todas as vezes prestasse atenção ao que ela dizia, inconscientemente absorvera muita coisa. E se ele absorvera... Fuutie obviamente também. Afinal, os irmãos sempre foram muito unidos e sempre desconfiara que havia uma certa predileção da parte de Fanrei por Fuutie. Assim, o que seria mais natural do que ensinar à irmã caçula queridinha tudo o que sabia? A irmã mais nova sempre fora aérea e sonhadora, mas também era muito inteligente e intuitiva. Como gostava muito de Eriol, era natural que prestasse mais atenção nele e nas pessoas ao seu redor...

Contudo, ainda assim não conseguia ver onde ela havia enxergado que o Marquês estava apaixonado por Lady Taylor.

- Talvez... como eu, ela tenha visto que Tomoyo tem sentimentos por Eriol... e o medo tomou conta dela, fazendo-a enxergar pequenos e desnecessários detalhes nas atitudes dele como algo maior. Esta é a melhor explicação possível.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por discretas batidas na porta. Sem esperar por resposta, Wei entrou, trazendo em uma travessa de prata, contendo uma carta.

- Milorde, esta correspondência chegou ainda agora trazida por um mensageiro especial. E creio que seja algum assunto urgente.

Shaoran pegou a carta e reconheceu a caligrafia elegante de sua mãe. Sentindo a apreensão subir até a boca do estômago, ele leu a carta. Felizmente, não continha notícias graves, porém o assunto era deveras preocupante. Pelo que via, a condessa chegara em segurança a Blackpool, mas não encontrara a filha e o genro. Fanrei havia predito que sua mãe a procuraria e lhe deixara uma carta com os criados, explicando-lhe que nada a demoveria de seus intentos. Mas a mãe, tão ou mais teimosa que a filha, resolvera segui-los e explicava que já se encontrava a caminho de Dover. Comprimindo os lábios fortemente, o rapaz largou a carta a um canto e suspirou pesadamente. Conhecia perfeitamente sua mãe para saber que alcançaria Fanrei aonde ela fosse. E também sabia que a irmã insistiria para ficar com o marido, o que criaria uma tensão completamente desnecessária para todos: Daniel se sentiria culpado por ter deixado a esposa acompanhá-lo e poderia piorar; Fanrei estava grávida e, portanto, necessitando de cuidados e uma briga com a mãe era a última coisa de que precisava... e ele estava em Londres, impotente, sabendo que nada adiantaria e só poderia esperar que a situação se resolvesse o mais rapidamente possível e de modo pacífico. Porém nem mesmo ele acreditava que assim aconteceria.

- Parece que milorde agora tem mais um problema para resolver. - sentenciou o fiel empregado, olhando com bondade para o jovem conde.

- Não sei se posso considerar um problema aquilo que está fora do meu alcance e poder. Mas é algo a mais para pensar... e minha cabeça já está tão cheia. Parece que, a qualquer momento, ela explodirá.

Depois de certa hesitação, Wei falou:

- Se o amor fosse fácil de resolver, ele não seria tão almejado pelas pessoas. Ninguém valoriza algo conquistado facilmente. Contudo, quando envolvemos outras pessoas em nossas histórias, pode se tornar tão complexo e perigoso que, por vezes, é melhor deixarmos de arriscar para não machucar ninguém.

Shaoran olhou-o com surpresa. Não se sentia ofendido com o comportamento do empregado. Afinal, Wei era quase como um pai para ele e lhe queria muito bem, o que lhe permitia tomar certas liberdades com o patrão. Mas lhe espantava o quanto aquelas palavras eram precisas e verdadeiras e questionou-se se seus problemas transpareciam tão claramente para as pessoas ao seu redor. Vendo que Shaoran nada respondia, Wei continuou:

- O problema de tudo é o excesso de amor. Amor de mãe para filha, de uma jovem mulher para um homem maduro e de um rapaz com um coração enorme para uma mulher sem coração algum.

- É Wei... você conseguiu resumir todos os meus problemas e confusões nesta simples frase. E a pior parte é que não tenho uma solução sequer pra desatar os nós na minha cabeça.

- Se me permite o atrevimento de lhe dar um conselho, eu diria que a primeira coisa que se deve fazer é resolver o seus problemas primeiro para depois ajudar os outros a resolverem os deles, jovem Shaoran.

Shaoran sorriu quando escutou Wei lhe chamar como fazia quando era pequeno, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia saudades daquela época, em que seus únicos problemas eram saber como poderia escapar das aulas chatas de seus tutores e como roubar os biscoitos de polvilho da cozinha. Daria tudo para voltar a ser criança agora.

- Eu sei disso. Mas é difícil, já que o meu problema não tem solução. Esquecer alguém... que amo não soluciona um problema. É como desistir ou fugir. Não há nada de... honroso nisso.

- Podemos considerar uma saída estratégica então? É melhor que fugir. Além do que, de que adianta insistir em um assunto que parece já estar resolvido. Por mais que doam as resoluções tomadas pelos indivíduos envolvidos, o que nos resta é aceitar os fatos e seguir em frente.

- Eu sei. Contudo... é revoltante... ah! - ele exclamou de repente, suspirando e balançando a cabeça - Não adianta ficar pensando nisso! É como andar em círculos. Você tem toda a razão, Wei. Devo esquecer... mas não será fácil.

- Ela é uma jovem de rara e perfeita beleza, milorde. - Wei comentou, compreensivo.

- E decidida, independente... e muito, muito misteriosa também.

Wei ficou calado por tanto tempo que Shaoran, que estivera olhando fixamente para o console da lareira sem nada ver realmente, olhou para ele a tempo de ver uma expressão muito incomum no rosto do velho criado: indecisão. Ela logo se desfez, contudo foi de modo hesitante que Wei comentou:

- Há mais de cinquenta anos, conheci uma mulher muito parecida com Lady Avalon. Eu lembro bem dela, apesar de ter apenas seis anos quando a vi pela primeira vez. Os cabelos castanho-claros, a estatura baixa e esguia... e os mesmos olhos verdes. Quando vi Lady Avalon, parecia que via um fantasma dessa mulher.

- Acho que, afinal, somos todos suscetíveis ao feitiço que um belo par de olhos verdes podem ter. Eu conheci a mãe da Lady Avalon atual... elas eram muito parecidas também. Poderiam ser irmãs... - as lembranças o levaram de volta a noite em que conhecera a Lady Avalon que lhe dera o pente e ao duque de cara comprida. Contudo, antes que pudesse se perder nelas, forçou-se a voltar ao presente e indagou ao empregado. - E aonde foi isso, Wei? Aonde conheceu a sua mulher de olhos verdes?

- Na China, milorde. Veja, eu era filho de um leal empregado de seu avô por parte de mãe, o honorável Jun Hui Li. Seu avô era uma pessoa poderosa, inteligente, mas tinha uma grande bondade no coração.

"Houve uma enchente que devastou muitas aldeias e milhares de pessoas ficaram sem ter onde morar. Jun Hui Li acolheu diversas famílias e entre eles... lá estava ela. Deve me perdoar, mas não lembro o nome da moça em questão. Só lembro que ela era linda e muito bondosa. Seu avô se apaixonou por ela, perdidamente. Ela parecia corresponder seus afetos e não demorou muito para que eles ficassem noivos."

- Pensei que meu avô estivesse prometido a uma mulher que herdaria uma grande fortuna. É assim... que minha mãe me contou. - Comentou Shaoran, franzindo a testa. Wei sorriu tristemente e completou:

- A história ainda não terminou. Seu bisavô havia feito um contrato de casamento com uma família vizinha. Juntos, eles seriam um grande império naquela região da China. Jun Hui Li sempre aceitara seu destino, até conhecer essa moça em questão.

"Ele desafiou os pais e disse que se casaria com ela de qualquer maneira. Seus bisavós não ficaram nada satisfeitos e foi um mês de muitas brigas e desentendimentos...

"Um dia, essa moça sumiu. Ninguém soube o que foi feito dela. O que se comentava na época era que os pais de seu avô deviam ter subornado a moça para que ela fugisse ou coisa pior, embora eu não goste de pensar assim. Jun Hui Li ficou arrasado. Ele realmente amava aquela moça e seu desaparecimento foi um golpe doloroso em seu coração. Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo depois daquilo. Tornou-se duro, rígido e muito intransigente. Acabou casando-se com a tal moça da família, mas não a suportava e a ignorava. Infelizmente, estendeu esse tratamento a todos os seus filhos... inclusive a sua mãe. Embora ela desejasse ardentemente permanecer na sua terra natal, seu avô a obrigou a se casar com seu pai. Eu fiquei muito honrado ao ser escolhido para acompanhá-la até a Inglaterra, pois eu seria seu único elo com a sua amada terra."

- Entendo... coitada da _Mama_. Acho que nunca foi feliz em sua vida... eu via como papai a tratava... só não entendo por que ela nunca quis voltar para a China depois que me tornei conde.

- Creio, milorde, que a maior felicidade de sua mãe seja justamente vocês, seus filhos. Ela jamais os abandonaria para voltar para Hong Kong. E para que, se me permitir perguntar? Seu avô continua vivo, mas a velhice só o deixou mais ranzinza e rancoroso.

Shaoran nada falou e ficou pensativo. Sua mãe jamais lhe falara aquela história, talvez por ignorá-la, ou por sentir vergonha ou mesmo por achar que reviver o passado não faria bem a ninguém.

- Não sei se deveria ter contado isto a milorde. Talvez possa achar que estou me intrometendo na vida familiar da sua mãe.

- Claro que não! Fez muito bem em me contar. Eu agradeço muito. Isso certamente explica algumas coisas.

- Talvez... sua mãe saiba da história, mas ela foi abafada de todas as maneiras e não seria prudente, mesmo depois de tantos anos, revolver tais lembranças.

- Tem razão, Wei. Eu não comentarei nada com ela. Até porque, nós todos já temos problemas demais e o que está no passado deve ficar no passado.

- Absolutamente que sim! Porém... como milorde mesmo disse, milady sofreu demais na vida dela e suas maiores riquezas são seus filhos. Por isso... - ele olhou significantemente para a carta da condessa - É que ela se preocupa tanto com a viscondessa, a ponto de fazer o que for possível para mantê-la em segurança. - Durante algum tempo, eles não falaram nada. Não precisavam. Por fim, retomando a sua fleuma natural, Wei falou - Agora, devo me retirar, milorde. Deseja alguma coisa?

- Não. Você pode ir.

O velho senhor fez uma mesura e saiu, fechando a porta suavemente ao passar e deixando Shaoran imerso no silêncio da biblioteca e na confusão de seus pensamentos.

'

Se soubesse o quanto seus pensamentos estariam confusos, ele certamente não teria aceitado o convite para o baile de Lady Mary Hearts. Mas, tendo combinado de ir ao baile com Tomoyo, não poderia fazer aquela desfeita. Então, no horário combinado, ele apanhou Lady Taylor em seu coche e seguiu rumo ao local do baile, uma das maiores mansões de Londres. A jovem era filha de um dos mais influentes homens do país, o marquês de Heartmeadow, que fora grande amigo do pai do conde e que era membro ativo na câmara dos Lordes. A moça em questão era uma jovem de rara beleza, mas muito mimada e arrogante. Shaoran bem sabia que seu pai acalentava um desejo não tão secreto de vê-lo casando-se com Lady Mary. Mas, sempre tendo detestado a moça, ele agradeceu aos céus por seu pai ter morrido antes da moça ter idade suficiente para ser cortejada e, assim, evitar uma grande briga.

Assim, desde o começo, não se sentira nem um pouco tentado a aceitar o convite, mas suas irmãs o haviam aconselhado a dizer sim, pois era muito importante que sua reputação não sofresse nenhum abalo e recusar aquele convite poderia gerar comentários. Além disso, Fuutie deveria ir ao baile também, portanto, ele não se sentiria tão desconfortável.

Mas isso acontecera antes da crise de ciúmes infundados de Fuutie. A moça agora estava trancada no quarto; recusava-se a ver qualquer pessoa e não comia nada. Bem que ele gostaria de fazer como a irmã caçula e trancar-se em sua biblioteca, mas agora a sua presença no baile seria ainda mais requerida, pois teria que justificar a ausência de Fuutie. Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Tomoyo perguntou:

- Sharisse não virá mesmo ao baile?

- Não. Ela está... se sentindo indisposta hoje. Gostaria de ter feito o mesmo.

Sorrindo, a moça concordou e nada comentou. Shaoran suspirou levemente e perguntou-se o que Tomoyo diria se dissesse a ela o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Fuutie estava trancada em casa. Olhando discretamente para bela morena ao seu lado, perguntou-se se realmente estaria ela nutrindo algum sentimento mais forte por Eriol. Bem que gostaria de observar a interação entre os dois e tentar perceber algum indício de preferências, porém o marquês não viria naquela noite, posto que não fora convidado para aquele baile. Ele tinha certeza que aquilo era obra da própria Mary Hearts, pois era bem sabido que ela procurava apenas um marido rico para manter seu alto padrão de vida. Pensava no quanto desprezava a moça por atitudes assim quando finalmente chegara a sua vez de cumprimentar a anfitriã, depois da pequena fila que haviam enfrentado. Lady Mary Hearts, uma jovem alta, de cabelos castanhos claros e imensos e sedutores olhos escuros, estava deslumbrante em um vestido branco com detalhes em bege e bordado de pérolas, porém tudo o que o conde enxergava era a expressão calculista e arrogante de seu rosto. Ainda assim, foi com perfeita compostura e civilidade que ele lhe fez uma mesura e falou:

- Boa noite, Lady Hearts. Permita-me dizer o quanto está encantadora hoje.

Tomoyo, ao seu lado, fez uma graciosa mesura. A jovem anfitriã retribuiu a reverência, mas não tão educadamente quanto se podia esperar e lançou um olhar depreciativo ao jovem casal, mas retrucou polidamente:

- Obrigada, milorde. Espero que se divirtam em meu baile.

- Espero que me permita a honra de dançar uma quadrilha com milady. - retrucou o rapaz, forçando as palavras a saírem de sua boca de maneira natural.

- Sim, é claro, mas creio que será difícil, uma vez que estou comprometida em quase todas as danças.

Shaoran comprimiu os lábios, mas nada disse. Havia acusado Lady Avalon de ser uma caçadora de títulos e fortuna, mas ao menos ela agia com discrição e simplicidade. Lady Hearts não tinha escrúpulos e deixava isso bem claro. Sabia que o desprezava por ser apenas um conde, mesmo que possuísse uma vasta fortuna e que só estava ali porque seu pai havia sido muito amigo do conde anterior. Ah! Mas como gostaria de dar uma resposta à altura daquela mocinha irritante. Então, para sua surpresa, Tomoyo comentou o seguinte, em tom inocente:

- Obrigada por incluir a mim e a Lady Avalon em seu baile, embora um tanto tardiamente. Fiquei bastante surpresa quando o convite chegou a nossa casa, há quase uma semana, justo quando Sakura ficou noiva do duque de Ormrod.

Shaoran pode ter ficado meio confuso com o comentário, mas deveria haver qualquer insinuação oculta porque o rosto da anfitriã adquiriu um intenso tom púrpura de constrangimento e raiva. Antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Lady Taylor fez nova mesura e disse:

- Não vamos mais tomar seu tempo, visto que a fila de convidados se prolonga a todo instante. Mais uma vez obrigada pelo convite.

Assim que eles se afastaram o suficiente, Shaoran quis saber o motivo daquele comentário tão estranho.

- Bom... é muito simples. Lady Hearts odeia Sakura por lhe ter tirado o posto da mais bela da sociedade. Além disso, onde Sakura estiver, nenhuma mulher poderá brilhar com a mesma intensidade. E eu ouvi Lady Hearts dizer com todas as letras que não convidaria nem a mim e nem a Sakura para este baile. Porém, como Ormrod pediu a mão da minha amiga em casamento, não haveria nenhum motivo lógico que nos impedisse de vir para este baile, já que Sakura ficou noiva de um duque e sou filha de um duque também. Aliás, seria uma afronta com duas figuras tão distintas desta cidade.

- Eu concordo apenas parcialmente com relação a este comentário, minha cara Lady Taylor. Seria uma afronta ao seu pai e a você. Mas não tente me convencer que o duque de Ormrod é uma pessoa distinta.

- O que a sociedade define como distinto é completamente diferente da sua e da minha interpretação para este termo. Para nós, distinção é polidez, educação, honra e virtudes; para a sociedade, é dinheiro, posses e títulos. São somente essas qualidades que o duque possui e são exatamente o que a alta roda exige para que ele faça parte dela.

- É... infelizmente.

Neste exato momento, o duque mencionado e sua noiva chegavam à festa. Mais uma vez, Shaoran notou com desprezo, o homem estava visivelmente bêbado. Lady Avalon mantinha a postura serena e impassível de sempre. Resoluto a não pensar mais neles, Shaoran virou as costas e tratou de entabular conversa com alguns conhecidos seus na festa...

Mas deixar de pensar em alguém que ocupa sua mente todos os minutos do seu dia não é fácil. Lady Avalon estava ali, linda, perfeita, conversando polidamente com todos, dançando graciosamente no salão. Pela milésima vez, ele se perguntou como alguém podia ser tão perfeito... E, para piorar sua situação, o duque de Ormrod estava agindo como se fosse o próprio rei da Inglaterra, no pior sentido da expressão. Sua taça de vinho nunca ficava vazia por mais de dez segundos e ele bebia como uma esponja. Comportava-se com arrogância e falava alto, soltando gracejos e comentários ácidos a todo o momento. Shaoran sentia seu ódio por ele aumentar a cada impropério que ele dizia. Evitava ao máximo ficar no mesmo ambiente em que ele estava, mas o homem parecia segui-lo de propósito. Sentia sua raiva ferver, porém suprimia tudo pelo bem de sua reputação.

Só que, em certo momento da festa, por um incrível golpe de azar, o jovem conde se viu novamente na mesma sala que o odiado duque. E pior: estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo gabar-se de sua bela noiva e de como o casamento seria fantástico. Tão fantástico que provavelmente entraria para história do país. Não suportando ouvir mais aquilo, Shaoran pediu licença a senhora com quem conversava no momento e preparou-se para sair. Infelizmente, teria que passar por ele e sentir o cheiro de bebida ativo que exalava dele, mas ao menos se livraria da presença dele. Contudo, quando passou ao lado do duque, este fez um movimento brusco e derrubou a taça do conde no chão, espalhando vinho tinto no piso de madeira e chamando a atenção das pessoas próximas. Virando-se para Shaoran, cambaleante, e disse, transparecendo mal humor na voz pastosa:

- Olha... por onde anda... rapazote.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Shaoran. Apesar de conseguir suprimir a imensa vontade de surrar aquele homem estúpido ali mesmo no salão, ele soltou, sem pensar:

- Não sou eu quem bebe como uma esponja e mal consegue ficar de pé. Mas não se preocupe: como fiz durante toda a noite, evitarei ficar perto de Vossa Graça.

Apesar de ter falado com dureza, ele pronunciara as palavras num tom polido e baixo. Porém quem estava ao redor prendeu a respiração e esperou pela reação do velho. Os olhos negros e muito juntos do duque tinham dificuldade para focalizá-lo e ele chegou mais perto. O hálito de bebida era insuportável, mas Shaoran aguentou bem firme, mantendo no rosto uma honrosa expressão de desprezo.

- Cuidado... rapaz... eu sou muito mais... rico... e poderoso que você... não se meta comigo.

- Acredito, senhor duque, - ele respondeu, acrescentando uma leve nota sarcástica quando o chamara pelo título - que, sendo uma pessoa rica e poderosa, sinta-se confortável em ameaçar aqueles que julga serem inferiores a sua pessoa. Mas eu sou diferente, porque sei que o que vem de baixo, não me atinge.

O duque se agitou, verdadeiramente zangado, e fez menção de partir para a agressão física com o conde, que meramente se afastou alguns passos com tanta classe que a audiência imediatamente tomou o partido dele. Porém, antes que o duque pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Lady Avalon surgiu como por mágica e se interpôs entre eles. Dirigindo-se ao seu noivo, ela pediu, embora nem tão serena como sempre era:

- Duine, querido... por favor... não faça uma cena aqui. Vamos para o salão de jogos. Sei que você adora jogar e uma boa mesa de cartas é o que você precisa agora.

Sem conseguir resistir, Shaoran soltou uma discreta risada sarcástica. A moça de olhos verde ouviu e virou-se para ele, com muita irritação no olhar. Ele começou a se afastar e quase colidiu com um criado que corria para limpar a taça caída no chão. Havia certo "engarrafamento" na porta da sala em que estava, então Shaoran foi obrigado a esperar mais um pouco para poder sair.

Então ele ouviu um grunhido de dor suprimido às suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que muitas exclamações de surpresa e indignação enchiam a sala. Virou-se a tempo de ver uma cena que demoraria muito tempo para esquecer: o criado ajoelhado no chão, seu rosto contorcido de dor. E a mão direita estendida sobre os cacos e o sangue se misturando ao vinho derramado... muito sangue. Quando ele olhou para o duque de Ormrod ele viu cara gorda e bêbada se contorcer em um sorriso verdadeiramente cruel. Não foi nem preciso ouvir os cochichos que se espalhavam mais rápido que a luz: aquele velho porco pisara, sabe-se lá por qual motivo, na mão do pobre criado no momento em que ele juntava os cacos de vidro. E tratara de pisar com força, a julgar pelo sangue e pelos cacos enterrados bem fundo na mão do pobre rapaz. Uma jovem Lady que estava perto se ajoelhou e delicadamente ajudou o criado a ficar em pé. Um outro nobre pegou um grande lenço de linho, envolveu cuidadosamente a mão do rapaz e pedindo para abrir caminho, guiou-o para fora, para que pudesse ser socorrido mais apropriadamente. E assim que ele saiu, todos, como se fossem uma só entidade, viraram-se para o duque, com expressões que iam de consternação a raiva.

Mas nenhuma delas se comparava a expressão que Shaoran via no rosto de Lady Avalon naquele momento. Seus olhos, sempre tão impassíveis e frios, agora pareciam queimar de tanta raiva. O belo rosto, sempre sereno, agora estava branco, lívido e transfigurado pela emoção que tomava conta dela. Era tão impressionante que algumas pessoas chegaram a se afastar dela alguns passos: era uma faceta que ela nunca mostrara até então. A voz, que parecia ecoar pelo aposento, era tão dura e potente que fez todos os presentes se calarem quando ela brandiu:

- O que você fez? Por que você fez isso com o pobre rapaz? O que diabos você estava pensando para tratar uma pessoa dessa maneira?

E o duque, sem sequer se abalar, respondeu, com arrogância.

- Ele não estava fazendo seu serviço direito... além do mais, é só um criado, ralé da sociedade.

- Ele é um ser humano como você e eu! Não importa a classe social! Não importa sua condição econômica!

- Por favor, querida! Poupe-me! Com meu dinheiro, posso comprar quantos criados quiser e fazer com eles o que eu bem-entender! Agora, pare de fazer escândalo.

- Eu estou fazendo escândalo? - ela perguntou, a voz alteando ainda mais e vibrando com um força impressionante. Era incrível que aquele homem insensível não sentisse a força dela emanando quando todos os espectadores sentiam - Você pisou propositalmente não mão daquele pobre homem, mostrando para mim que você é extremamente cruel e egoísta!

- Não vamos discutir agora, Lady Avalon, senão... - ele falou, ameaçadoramente, embora a força de suas palavras se perdessem devido a seus estado de embriaguez.

Repentinamente, a moça se aprumou e seu rosto adquiriu a frieza usual. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam duros e contrafeitos. Depois de alguns segundos de suspense, ela sentenciou:

- Senão o quê? Vai romper o noivado comigo? Não se dê ao trabalho de me ameaçar... pois eu faço questão acabar com nosso noivado agora! Não quero me casar com um homem que trata pessoas como animais! Eu o desprezo e espero que você seja infeliz pelo resto da vida!

Sem esperar resposta, ela saiu, ligeira, pela porta, aproveitando o estupor que contagiava a todos com o choque daquela cena. Então, como se fossem um, todos começaram a cochichar. E os cochichos logo se transformaram em um falatório desenfreado, alto e imperceptível. Não demorou nem cinco minutos e todos naquela casa já sabiam do acontecido e comentavam o fato...

Menos Shaoran. Ele ficou parado, no mesmo lugar, vendo sem ver as pessoas passarem por ele apressadas, ouvindo sem entender todos comentarem o incrível espetáculo que acontecera agora a pouco... ele ainda digeria as informações, de forma lenta, confusa... porque parecia que seus sentimentos compreenderam primeiro o que acontecera e mandavam que ele agisse, faziam o coração bater mais forte e o impendiam de pensar racionalmente. Mas, após algum tempo, ele finalmente compreendeu: ela havia percebido quem aquele duque ordinário realmente era! E terminara com ele...!

...Ela estava livre!

Mas não! Sua razão e seu orgulho tentavam frear seus ímpetos de cometer qualquer tipo de bobagem, tal como correr até ela e humilhar-se, pedindo sua mão pela terceira vez. Mas, ainda assim, ele sentia uma enorme necessidade de falar com ela, qualquer coisa, nem que se fosse para jogar na cara dela que ele estivera certo o tempo inteiro. Porém ele se controlava! Ele não tinha nada a ver com aquela história. Lady Avalon não deveria significar nada para ele e ela que fosse feliz com as decisões que tomava. Mas então... por que suas pernas estavam levando-o em direção ao salão de baile, para onde ela fora? Aquela era uma batalha perdida, sua razão, seu orgulho e sua vontade própria eram impotentes contra seus instintos. E eles diziam que ele devia confrontar a bela moça de olhos verdes. Ele procurou-a no salão apinhado de pessoas. Notou vagamente que quase ninguém dançava e que havia muitos grupos de pessoas conversando avidamente. Mas nem sinal de Lady Avalon. Ele viu Tomoyo no lado oposto do aposento, também parecia estar à procura de alguém, a testa franzida de preocupação. Sabendo que a primeira coisa que a moça faria era tentar dissuadi-lo de enfrentar Lady Avalon, ele se misturou a multidão e caminhou pelas marginais do salão até chegar à outra porta, que levava a outros cômodos da mansão. À medida que adentrava pelos longos corredores, o barulho do salão se tornava distante e menos pessoas ele via em seu caminho. Sem nenhum pudor, ele começou a abrir todas as portas que davam para os cômodos afastados da casa. Alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia que Lady Avalon estaria por ali. Encontrou algumas pessoas que buscavam mais privacidade em situações um tanto comprometedoras, mas nem se desculpava e passava para a porta seguinte.

Então, especificamente numa sala de armas, ele a encontrou. Seu coração foi à boca pela milésima vez naquela noite quando reconheceu a silhueta magra em pé, de costas para ele, perto de algumas espadas antigas no teto. Engolindo em seco, ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Ele tinha certeza que ela havia percebido sua presença, embora ela não se virasse. Então notou que ela ainda usava o anel de rubis na mão direita. E aquilo devolveu um pouco de sua sanidade, fazendo-o perguntar, incisivo:

- Você não vai devolver esse anel?

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, mas, por fim, ela se voltou para ele, com seu semblante calmo. Nem parecia que havia protagonizado o escândalo ainda agora. E lhe respondeu, tranquilamente:

- Não. Eu não vou.

- Como assim? - ele volveu, após um apropriado tempo de estupefação - Não acredito... que depois de tudo o que ele fez... e o que você mesma disse milady...

- Eu realmente rompi o noivado com ele! - ela o cortou, ateando um pouco mais a voz. Então, ela retirou o anel de rubis e deixou-o faiscando à luz das velas e ficou, hipnotizada, olhando o brilho da pedra vermelha e completou - Mas não significa que vou devolver o anel.

Mas uma vez o silencio profundo caiu sobre a sala. Shaoran mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Não demorou muito para que ele somasse dois mais dois e entendesse o que aquilo parecia.

- Você... é uma espécie de ladra de joias? Esse noivado... isso foi somente para roubar... um simples anel?

Ela o fitou por um momento, sem se abalar, com um sorriso sereno e frio nos lábios.

- Sim... e não... Você pode dizer que sou uma ladra... e é verdade também que não vou devolver este anel... mas não sou uma ladra de joias.

- Então... o que você é?

- Não lhe interessa. O que importa é que... acabou.

- Espere um momento...

O jeito que ela falara trouxe-lhe a memória a conversa que tivera com Tomoyo anteriormente...

"Apenas... saiba isto: está tudo acabando". Foram as exatas palavras dela. E uma epifania se fez nele.

- Quer dizer que você nunca planejou se casar com ele? Era só um plano para roubar o anel?

- Não exatamente o anel, milorde, mas... sim. Nunca tive intenção de me casar com aquele homem.

- Então... você está livre.

O olhar dela se suavizou um pouco, mas ela parecia estar perdida em pensamentos. Tanto que respondeu quase para si mesma:

- Ainda não... mas falta pouco.

Ele se aproximou dela e pegou em sua mão. Com o toque, ela pareceu acordar e franziu a testa para ele. Seus desejos devem ter transparecido em seu olhar porque ela falou:

- Se você pretende me pedir outra vez em casamento, poupe seu fôlego. Já lhe disse que não casarei com você. Aliás, não me casarei com ninguém.

- Entendo que me rejeite com tanto vigor, uma vez que já deixou bem claro que nada sente por mim. - ele rebateu, frio - Mas não entendo como pode ter certeza, tendo tão pouca idade, de que jamais se apaixonará e se casará!

- Acho que da última vez que conversamos, eu havia concordado com milorde que eu não possuía coração. Além do mais, milorde deseja a uma ladra a felicidade de um casamento? Não sabia que era tão generoso assim. - ela respondeu, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

A paciência dele chegou ao limite. Apesar de aparentemente calmo, toda aquela situação finalmente o fez perder seu controle. Com um movimento brusco, ele a empurrou em direção à parede, onde havia um expositor de vidro com uma antiga espada de esgrima. Ele sabia que ela podia sentir a textura lisa e fria do vidro contra suas costas e que ele era um homem quase duas vezes maior que ela, porém, a moça nem se abalava. Nada parecia afetá-la e aquilo o deixava mais assustado e nervoso.

- Você não está me levando a sério! Acha que eu estou brincando? Sabe que eu posso muito bem machucá-la se eu quiser!

- Eu sei. Mas você é muito cavalheiro para tentar algo contra mim. - ela volveu, com aquela calma que o perturbava mais a cada instante.

- Aquela cena no salão ainda agora? Foi o quê? Apenas um fingimento? Uma demonstração das suas excelentes habilidades de atriz?

A expressão dela se tornou mais arrogante.

- Claro que não. Nem eu posso ficar impassível ante tamanha crueldade. Mas admito que exagerei um pouco na minha reação. Afinal, preciso dar às pessoas o que elas querem. Mas quanto a milorde... eu não vou ganhar ou perder nada demonstrando meus sentimentos. Por isso permaneço calma.

- Você _realmente_ não está me levando a sério! - ele esbravejou.

- Claro que estou. Mas o que adianta perder a cabeça?

- Então ao menos _demonstre_ o que você sente!

- Não posso. - ela baixou os olhos

- Por quê? Mas por quê?

Ele não teve a intenção. Agindo impulsionado pela raiva, nervosismo e mágoa, ele fez um movimento brusco e violento, lançando-a com força contra o expositor. Houve um grande estrondo e então cacos de vidros voaram em todas as direções. A espada caiu pesadamente no chão, com um estrépito metálico ainda mais ensurdecedor. A moça caiu no chão também e Shaoran viu, atordoado, horrorizado, uma mancha vermelha intensa começar a banhar o chão. Ele deu um passo para acudi-la, mas ela falou, com a voz surpreendente firme:

- Não se aproxime!

Ele parou por um momento, mas, dominado pelo desespero, voltou a se aproximar, dizendo:

- Não... você precisa de um médico... eu... eu... me desculpe! Eu não queria! - sua voz se tornou desesperada, tentando encontrar as palavras para se desculpar, enquanto sentia uma terrível angustia no peito - Deixe-me...

- Já disse para você não se aproximar! - ela falou, com mais determinação na voz.

Ela se aprumou um pouco, mostrando o rosto que estivera virado para o ferimento: estava pálido, mas firme e calmo. Mas o que lhe chamou atenção e o fez exclamar de terror foram os ferimentos: seu braço esquerdo estava todo cortado e, perto do pulso, havia enormes cacos enterrados bem fundo na carne. O sangue jorrava abundantemente, escorrendo pela pele alva e sujando o vestido branco. A cena era grotesca... mas ainda assim, como ela conseguia se manter tão calma?

- Milorde, eu quero que você saia! Agora! - ela falou, com firmeza e urgência na voz.

- Não... eu não posso! Você está muito ferida! Perdendo muito sangue! - trêmulo, ele se abaixou para tentar ajudá-la - Deixe-me ver esses ferimentos!

- Não! - ela falou, mais enfaticamente ainda - Eu quero que você vá embora!

- Você é louca? Se você ficar aqui sozinha, você vai morrer. - ele tentou ver os cortes, mas ela não deixava e ele, com medo de piorar ainda mais a situação, não forçou muito. Olhou rapidamente ao redor e viu uma sineta, para chamar os criados. Ele se levantou, dizendo - Espere! Vou chamar por ajuda!

- NÃO! - ela bradou e, pela primeira vez, sua voz transparecia medo e irritação e seus olhos brilhavam levemente, talvez de lágrimas - Não chame ninguém! NINGUÉM, está me ouvindo?

- Não vou fazer isso! - ele começou a se irritar de novo, apesar do pânico que sentia - Você precisa de um médico! E já!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO QUERO! - Lady Avalon gritou, furiosa e se levantou, cambaleante. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes agora. - Vá embora! Agora! Ou te odiarei para o resto da minha vida!

- Você já me detesta! Além do mais... você deve estar sofrendo de algum tipo de choque! - ele volveu, no mesmo tom, embora o nervosismo transparecesse claramente em sua voz - Está completamente fora de seu juízo. Vamos vou levá-la...

Ele a segurou pelo braço, sujando suas mãos de sangue, e ela tentou se desvencilhar, olhando-o ainda muito furiosa, os olhos brilhando intensamente, muito mais intensamente que o normal...

...e ele percebeu, estupefato, que eles não estavam só brilhando: havia luz neles.

Uma luz verde, que parecia irradiar um calor morno, agradável, que ele sentiu por estar muito próximo dela. A mão que ainda segurava o braço da moça ficou quente. Por um segundo delirante, aquele em que se tenta dar explicações razoáveis ao inexplicável, ele pensou que ela estava tendo algum tipo de febre. Então o inexplicável se tornou algo realmente bizarro, que ele nunca pensou que veria na vida: os cortes do vidro, profundos e muito graves, foram cicatrizando a uma velocidade alarmante... se fechando, se fechando, até não restar mais nada. Onde os cacos de vidro ainda estavam enterrado na pele, a cicatrização se deu em volta deles e lá eles ficaram, como se fossem parte do corpo dela aqueles pedaços brilhantes de sílica. Então os olhos dela voltaram ao normal e a temperatura também. Só o sangue em abundância e os bizarros pedaços de vidro denunciavam que havia acontecido um acidente grave ali...

Shaoran olhava-a, sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de ver. De todas as coisas surpreendentes que lhe acontecera naquela noite e podia se estender até por toda a sua vida, ele nunca vira nada igual! Ela se curava sozinha! isso explicava porque ela queria tanto que ele não presenciasse aquela cena... porque era inacreditável. O silêncio se ergueu outra vez entre eles, pesado e frio como uma noite de neve intensa. Ele não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Apenas encarava os vidros ainda espetados no braço da moça. Num movimento mecânico, ele puxou um dos cacos maiores da pele dela. Ela exclamou levemente de dor, enquanto o sangue escorria novamente pelo braço dela. Não demorou muitos, os olhos verdes brilharam de novo e ele sentiu o calor novamente fluir até o braço dela, para fechar o corte.

Aí ele pareceu despertar do estupor. Um tremor incontrolável tomou conta dele, fazendo-o largar o caco de vidro que tirara dela e dar alguns passos para trás, como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco. E era assim que se sentia mesmo: atordoado, tonto e sem chão. Ela apenas o olhava... e havia medo por trás da serenidade. Ele acabara de descobrir o segredo mais estranho dela e não sabia o que fazer. Ele tentava entender o que ela era, o que aquilo significava. Muitas possibilidades e explicações lógicas e ilógicas se passavam pelo seu interior... mas quando finalmente encontrou voz para falar, tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi...

- O que diabos... é você?

* * *

Er... oi de novo, pessoas... pesoas?

Cri cri cri

Acho que é foi muito informação para vocês digerirem, não? Vou dar um tempinho para vocês se recuperarem

...

...

...

Melhores? Pois bem. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois ele foi muito difícil de escrever. Mas não sou digna de pena. Foi muita irresponsabilidade minha ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar a fic. Claro que estive ocupada. Estava terminando minha pós graduação e eu comecei a trabalhar. Mas eu ainda assim poderia ter escrito mais depressa...

Então, em meados de setembro, quando eu já tinha escrito uma (pequena) parte do capítulo, mas estava protelando, eis que recebo a seguinte review da leitora Nadia Li:

(abre aspas) ALLOOOOOOO

VC NAO SE SENTE CULPADA NAO?

FEZ A GENTE SE ENVOLVER NA HISTORIA PRA PARAR DO NADA?

TO ESPERANDO, ESPERANDO ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO,ESPERANDO, ESPERANDO E NADA! (fecha aspas)

Eu me senti diminuir, diminuir, diminuir... até ficar do tamanho de um palito de fósforo. O peso da culpa caiu em mim exatamente como a bigorna cai em cima dos desenhos animados de antigamente. Tranquei-me no meu quarto durante uma semana, me alimentando apenas de chocolates e escutando músicas dor de cotovelo...

¬¬ Tá... estou exagerando um pouco, mas eu realmente me senti extremamente culpada. Nunca atrasei tanto com SC (nem vamos começar a discutir sobre UAE). Tratei então de me empenhar mais. Meu único real empecilho foi a realização do TCC da pós, que me tomou algum tempo. Mas, em outubro, finamente me livrei e tratei de me dedicar a fic.

Como eu tenho certeza que vocês já sabem, eu sempre prezo pela qualidade dos capítulos e com este não podia ser diferente. Assim, tomou-me até esta semana o desenvolvimento, um pouco depois do prazo que havia dado a mim mesma para terminá-lo (queria ao menos finalizá-lo em 2010). Mas acho que está satisfatório. E longo! Se vocês jogarem no Word e retirarem o espaçamento duplo, poderão contar 27 páginas! Até eu fiquei surpresa com o quanto eu consigo escrever quando eu me concentro. Ehehehe

Bem... deixando desculpas e estupefações de lado vamos comentar o capítulo brevemente: procurei manter o ritmo de suspense que havia desenvolvido nos capítulos anteriores com relação a Sakura e suas razões (ou a falta delas) para noivar com o duque odioso. Nosso herói, claro, fica confuso e irritado e cada vez mais curioso e mergulhado no mistério. Enquanto isso, ele começa a ser afetado pelos sentimentos de seus familiares e amigos e assim, passa a ter mais problemas, como se não bastasse os seus. Ele se sente tocado pela infelicidade daqueles que ama, mas também impotente: o que ele pode fazer?

E, por fim, o desfecho... e vocês achando que a fic já estava perto fim, não? Aposto que pensaram "Bom, a Sakura tem um segredo enorme, mas no momento em que ele desvendar, será o fim". Estou certa... deixem-me dizer: isto é só o começo. Eu comentei em algum capítulo anterior a esse que os capítulos sete, oito e nove iam ser os mais difíceis para escrever. Pois bem... é assim porque eu tinha que prepará-los para o que vem no futuro. O oito vai ser um pouco mais fácil porque as verdades começam a vir a tona... há um outro motivo que, infelizmente só poderei revelar nos capítulos futuros... Mas vocês aguentam esperar, não é verdade?

Antes de agradecer pelas reviews recebidas, vamos ouvir (ou ler) o que minha maravilhosa revisora tem a dizer... Yoruki's corner, Where we GO! =)

_**Yoru**_ _(encarando Froggy, o sapinho de pelúcia caolho, enquanto ele coloca o capítulo em um envelope)_: ...

_**Froggy**__ (satisfeito e sorridente):_ Vê como, quando você quer, consegue resultados rápidos? O capítulo chegou ontem, nós organizamos o seu tempo e você terminou de fazer a revisão... Não é uma ótima forma de trabalhar? _(lendo algumas notas) _Suas observações sobre este capítulo foram muito mais coerentes! Estou orgulhoso... _"O capítulo teve um excelente ritmo..."_ - verdade! - _"os personagens continuam se desenvolvendo lindamente..."_ - Bastante pertinente! - _"Me ajuda!" -_ Uhm... esse não fez sentido... - _"O clima de mistério nos envolve totalmente durante a leitura..." - Certamente que sim! - "O grande segredo que envolve a Sakura acabou ficando ainda mais misterioso e fascinante com aquela cena final! Majestoso!"... _- Concordo que foi um toque de mestre! -_ "SOCORRO!" _- Uhm... a partir daqui você voltou a perder o fio da meada novamente... Mas já melhorou muito!

_**Yoru**__ (continua encarando Froggy com os olhos arregalados):_ ...

_**Froggy**__ (continua trabalhando no envelope, colocando os selos e endereçando)_ Sim! Sim... Tem toda razão. É surpreendente, mas pense pelo lado positivo: desta vez não teremos leitores revoltados nos esperando à porta com caixas de ovos podres nem fãs da Cherry-Hi-sama nos perseguindo pela rua armados de foices e armas medievais... Não precisaremos carregar aquele escudo pesado para todos os cantos quando formos sair... _(cantarolando enquanto arruma a mesa)_... Ah! Finalmente poderei parar de mudar meu estofamento toda semana! Vou me livrar do cheiro de ovos!Vou colocar isso no correio antes que a agência feche... _(sai da sala carregando o envelope e cantarolando)... _A vida é tão boa!...

_**Yoru**__ (balançando a cadeira e tentando se soltar de onde se encontra amordaçada e amarrada)_: ... Ung... uhmf... Uhhfg...

O_O

Eita amiga, esse seu assistente é louco! Só porque nós nos atrasamos um pouco na entrega dos capítulos ultimamente não é motivo para fazer um motin! Já vou te tirar daí! Mas antes, eu quero agradecer a Ana Pri-Chan, MeRRyaNNe, Sango Lee, Vanessa Li, Ninha Souma, Yami Umi, Suppie-Ko, Naty Li, Akane Fuu, maafe, Nana Ai, Musette Fujiwara e Nadia Li (está última em especial pela bronca muito bem merecida) pelas reviews e a Tatxianny e a PrincessAngel the Moon pelas mensagens. A quem leu e não deixou reviews, muito obrigada por prestigiar minha fic de qualquer maneira e sintam-se convidados a expressarem suas opiniões através de reviews, mensagens e broncas muito bem dadas.

**Yoru:** ... Murfh... Urgh...

Gente, preciso salvar a Yoruki! Fiquem todos bem e, mesmo um pouco atrasdo, feliz ano novo a todos!

Sem mais, Cherry_hi

*pegando uma tesoura de poda para cortar as cordas, a única disponível no momento*: Estou indo, amiiiga!


	9. Cap 9 Corações roubados

Eu estava dormindo. Estava cansada, pois havia sido uma longa espera. Tantos dias sem notícias, de preocupações... mas finalmente, uma luz no fim do túnel. Mas ninguém havia me dito que eu teria que esperar mais...

Um barulho bem fraquinho despertou-me do sono. Olhei apalermada ao redor e vi um vulto escuro do lado de fora da janela. Fui até lá vi que era exatamente o que eu estivera aguardando: uma coruja com um envelope amarrado a sua perna. Tremendo de espectativa, libertei a coruja de sua carga, que me agradeceu como uma piscada e vôo noite afora. Ansiosa, abri o envelope e suspirei de alivio: era o capítulo revisado, que eu estivera esperando a muito tempo...

E, junto com o capítulo, havia um pedaço de pergaminho com uma letra caprichosa. Eu arregalei os olhos: era uma pista! Finalmente, um sinal de vida dela. Algo que eu poderia confiar, depois de meses conjecturando o que teria lhe acontecido! Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei a michila de sobrevivência básica que o Bear Grills havia me emprestado e me preparei para que seria um arriscado salvamento...

...mas não antes de postar o capítulo para vocês, é claro! Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência.**

* * *

Cap 9 –** Corações Roubados**

Escrito por: **Cherry_hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

Shaoran sempre fora uma pessoa cética. Mesmo quando criança, desde que se lembrava, ele sempre tivera dificuldade de acreditar em coisas que lhe pareciam muito fora do comum. Sua babá contava histórias de ninfas que surgiam das águas e fadas que dançavam em um círculo de cogumelos na lua cheia. Suas irmãs tentavam lhe impressionar com as horripilantes histórias do fantasma que viva no sótão da mansão em que moravam. Os colegas de faculdade contavam façanhas incríveis que eles haviam presenciado ou protagonizado, como o peixe de quase três metros que levara um deles ao rio quando este fora passar as férias na propriedade no campo. E ele nunca acreditara em sereias, ogros e bruxas. Nunca, nem por um momento sequer da sua vida, ele ficara ligeiramente propenso a acreditar em magia…

Até aquele momento.

Na verdade, ele não ficara propenso a acreditar: ele fora obrigado a acreditar! Não havia qualquer outra explicação lógica para o que acabara de presenciar. Magia… aquilo só podia ser magia de cura! E se ela tinha magia, aquilo fazia daquela garota… uma bruxa?

A sala estava silenciosa. Ouvia-se, muito ao fundo, quase como um murmúrio, os sons do baile que acontecia naquela casa. No chão, jazia uma espada de esgrima enferrujada e suja, uma relíquia passada de geração em geração. Sua lâmina estava cheia de salpicos de sangue, que também se derramava pelo chão, e meio encoberta por aquilo que um dia foi uma redoma de proteção, e que agora eram apenas cacos de vidro. Porém ele mal percebia isso. A sua atenção estava toda tomada para a moça parada a sua frente.

Ela estava pálida, tão branca quanto um fantasma. Os cabelos estavam desalinhados e algumas mechas caiam soltas pelo rosto dela, encobrindo parcialmente os incríveis olhos verdes. Nesse momento, eles fitavam o rapaz nos olhos com uma expressão neutra. O vestido branco estava tingindo de vermelho, assim como o seu braço esquerdo. E nele havia tantos estilhaços quanto no chão, enterrados na pele. Mas já não sangravam. Ele fitava o braço machucado. E depois seus olhos estupefatos miravam o rosto, mais precisamente os olhos que ele vira brilhar ainda a pouco, com uma luz misteriosa… depois voltaram para o braço ferido… e novamente para os olhos verdes…

Eles poderiam ficar uma eternidade ali, em silêncio, apenas estudando-se com o olhar, mas a moça já estava ficando cansada daquilo. Movendo-se devagar, ela se aproximou dele, sempre lhe olhando nos olhos, a expressão parecendo dividir a apreensão e o desafio. Ela se aprumou e, ainda movendo-se lentamente, começou a tirar os cacos do braço, um por um. Ele se horrorizou com aquela atitude, ainda mais porque ela franzia lentamente a testa quando retirava algum estilhaço mais fundo. Mas seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele o tempo inteiro… tanto que ele viu, novamente, a luz emanar deles. Ele estava distante vários passos dela, porém ele sabia que o braço devia estar quente agora, onde os cortes quase instantaneamente se fechavam.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela arrancou o último pedaço. Quando seus olhos voltaram ao normal, ela finamente rompeu o contato visual para fitar o braço recém-curado. Havia pequenos calombos na pele dela, em que ela passou os dedos da mão boa levemente. E, quebrando o silêncio, ela falou, muito casualmente:

- Parece que alguns pedaços ficaram tão fundo que a cicatrização ocorreu por cima. Bem, não tem importância. Quando eu chegar a casa e os tirarei.

-… Como? - ele perguntou, com voz fraca, não porque quisesse perguntar, mas para ter algo o que dizer: sua cabeça não conseguia processar o que acabara de ver. Ela sorriu serenamente. Nem parecia que acabara de protagonizar uma performance tão bizarra. Parecia que ela falava de qualquer assunto banal quando respondeu.

- Se a pele nasceu por cima, o único jeito é fazer um novo corte para tirar o que está aqui dentro.

Se era por conta daquilo que ela disse ou se por toda a situação, ele não saberia dizer, mas Shaoran sentiu uma vontade súbita de regurgitar o jantar daquela noite. Sentia-se enjoado, fraco, tonto, desorientado, confuso. Era muita coisa… muita coisa! Parecia-lhe que agora sua voz havia sido roubada, pois por vários minutos ele nada disse. Apenas olhava-a com um misto de pavor e incredulidade. Repentinamente, ela baixou os olhos e suspirou, de forma derrotada. Mordeu o lábio inferior e falou, serena:

- Então… você descobriu o meu segredo.

- Afinal… o que é… você? - ele repetiu, assim que pode articular outra vez mais de duas palavras.

- Se está querendo saber se sou algum ser sobrenatural, como um anjo…

- Ou como um demônio! - ele completou por ela, dando vazão a possibilidade que lhe passava pela cabeça.

- Tampouco sou um demônio. Na verdade, sou humana como você, mas… tenho alguns poderes sobrenaturais.

- Você é uma bruxa então?

Ele a viu claramente suprimir um sorriso, como se estivesse lembrando alguma piada.

- Não sou uma bruxa… embora já tenha sido confundida com uma.

- Mas então…

- Eu nasci humana. Ganhei esses poderes para poder cumprir minha parte em um contrato que fiz há muito tempo atrás.

- Contrato… que contrato? Do que é que você está falando?

-Acho… que não devo explicações a você. Apenas lhe basta saber que tenho poderes de cura e que preciso deste anel para meus intentos. Aliás, mesmo que eu lhe explicasse tudo o que deseja saber, você não entenderia e não conseguiria compreender tudo.

- Ah, não! - ele se aproximou e novo, embora cautelosamente. Sua voz se mostrava mais firme agora - Você precisa me explicar sim! Eu tenho direito de saber! Caso contrário…

Ela sorriu com cinismo desta vez.

- Senão o quê? Vai contar para todo mundo que consigo me curar? Que tenho poderes? Francamente, acha que alguém acreditará em você?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Por favor… eu tenho que saber… eu mereço saber! Por tudo o que sofri por você e pelo que tenho, então, que guardar segredo! Chega de… mentiras! De omissões! Está certo se não quiser contar tudo, mas… me dê o direito de saber com o que eu estou lidando.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e falou:

- Se eu puder responder o que você quer saber, eu responderei… mas não me culpe se você ficar mais confuso… ou aterrorizado com o que você ouvirá!

Ele ignorou veementemente a sutil ameaça e perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio cabeça:

- Você disse… ainda agora… que fez esse contrato há muito tempo… há quanto tempo exatamente?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas olhando para ele, calculando se ele conseguiria encarar e absorver a realidade e, por fim, respondeu:

- Você sabe qual é a coisa da qual você mais me acusa, não sabe? De ser muito decidida, muito… madura para a minha idade. Mas… e se eu tiver um motivo para ser madura? E se, por causa da minha capacidade de cura, eu for capaz também de ignorar o tempo que passa? E se… essa idade que eu aparento ter não for a idade real que eu tenho?

Ele sentiu um frio na boca do estômago. A fraqueza ameaçou voltar, juntamente com o enjoo. Parecia que seu cérebro havia sido substituído por uma massa de algodão. Ele entendeu perfeitamente o que ela insinuou, mas ele não queria ter entendido, pois isso implicava uma série de fatos que iam contra tudo o que ele acreditava…

… e explicava, de uma maneira bastante bizarra, outros fatos.

Bem que ele desejou não ser um homem inteligente naquele momento, pois suas lembranças foram certeiras no episódio que acontecera há dezessete anos. A linda mulher, noiva do duque de cara comprida… a linda mulher que o abraçara e o convencera a voltar para o internato francês… que lhe dera o pente com a esmeralda… que tinha os olhos verdes mais espetaculares do mundo…

- Era você… na França…? - ele não conseguiu completar. Não podia.

Ela sorriu tristemente:

- Sim… era eu.

Outro soco imaginário. Atordoado, ele a olhava, como se visse um fantasma.

- Mas… a sua mãe…? - ele balbuciou, petrificado, sem entender o que realmente estava dizendo.

- Ela nunca existiu. Era eu o tempo inteiro. Tive que usar esse artifício, pois vi que você me reconheceu. Já havia funcionado antes… porque não funcionaria outra vez?

- Outra… vez? - ele engoliu em seco.

- Você ainda não me perguntou o que eu esperava que você me perguntaria primeiro: quantos anos eu tenho?

Shaoran não conseguia falar. Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber, afinal, o quão velha ela era. Porém, ela falou, de qualquer maneira:

- Quando eu ganhei meus poderes, eu tinha 18 anos… mas isso aconteceu há 500 anos.

Dessa vez ele recuou até a parede oposta, batendo na superfície lisa com força. Não podia ser… ele não conseguia acreditar. Não podia acreditar! 500 anos! 500 ANOS!

- Shaoran…

Ele a olhou imediatamente. Mal registrou que ela lhe chamara pelo primeiro nome. Ela lhe sorria, fracamente, num misto de compreensão e pena.

- Vá embora. É muita coisa para você absorver. É um choque… que você não consegue suportar.

Embora ele não quisesse ir, olhou em direção a porta.

- Você não pode me ajudar… ficar aqui só piora a situação… Vá… embora… - ela continuou, com a voz suave e insinuante.

Ele deu dois passos em direção a porta. Não tinha consciência real do que fazia. Não havia nada em sua cabeça. Ele apenas estava fazendo o que ela sugeria, porque aparentemente não era capaz de pensar em nada…

- Vá… embora. - ela repetiu, quase num murmúrio, hipnótica e ele venceu a distância que havia entre ele e a porta, com passos largos e mecânicos. Antes de sair, ele lançou mais um olhar para ela. A moça continuava parada no mesmo lugar, olhando-o fixamente. Shaoran sentiu seu sangue tornar-se tão frio quanto gelo, lhe entorpecendo os sentidos que lhe restavam. E ele saiu…

Depois de ficar algum tempo apenas parado do lado de fora da porta, mal sabendo como conseguia respirar com aquela imensa compressão em seu peito, ele começou a refazer o caminho que o levaria em direção ao salão de bailes. Mas nem tinha andado muito quando viu a silhueta de alguém que vinha do salão de bailes. Reconheceu os cabelos de Tomoyo de longe. Ela parecia preocupada.

- Graças a Deus, Shaoran! Você sumiu do salão. Procurei você por todos os lugares… - ela estancou e olhou estupefata para ele - O que aconteceu com você? A sua mão está suja de sangue!

- Eu… estou bem… é a Sakura… ela… - e foi tudo o que conseguiu articular. Porém, foi o suficiente. Viu a moça empalidecer ainda mais e arregalar os olhos para ele.

- Onde ela está?

- Na… sala de… armas… - e apontou vagamente para algum ponto às suas costas.

Ela soltou um gemido abafado e correu pelo corredor, passando por ele sem dizer nada. Ele não se virou para ver se ela havia achado a porta correta. Andou alguns passos, mas parou outra vez e fitou a própria mão: estava suja de sangue. Automaticamente, encaminhou-se para uma das portas que sabia ser uma saleta. Lá encontrou o que esperava encontrar: uma bacia cheia de água. Ele lavou suas mãos, até boa parte do sangue sair. Ainda automaticamente, ele saiu e andou até o salão de bailes…

Depois disso, ele não saberia dizer o que aconteceu realmente. Era como se alguém tivesse tirado de seu cérebro todas as suas lembranças de sua volta para casa. Quando percebeu, o mordomo Webber, estava a sua frente, olhando-o como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa…

- Me desculpe… mas você pode repetir? - ele conseguiu perguntar.

- Milorde ainda deseja ir a algum lugar esta noite ou devo mandar recolher o coche? - perguntou o velho mordomo, impassível.

- Não… não irei a lugar nenhum… - já estava adentrando em casa quando se lembrou de Tomoyo, que ficara na festa e estava acompanhada dele - Espere! Esqueça o que eu disse! Envie o coche de volta a casa do marquês e deixe a disposição de lady Taylor.

O mordomo apenas assentiu e saiu para executar a ordem. Shaoran sentia-se vazio de qualquer emoção ou vontade. Suas pernas o levavam para o seu quarto, ignorando os empregados, mal percebendo as escadas, os corredores. Seu valete o esperava e, em silêncio, ele se trocou e foi para cama, mesmo sendo relativamente cedo. Quando se deitou, pareceu que finalmente conseguia absorver tudo o que acontecera. Ela tinha poderes de cura, tinha mais de 500 anos de idade e era a mesma mulher que ele ajudara quando tinha apenas oito anos. Ele sentiu outra vez o enjoo. Era como se alguma coisa muito preciosa, talvez uma lembrança, tivesse sido destruída. Ou melhor, contaminada, maculada, arruinada! Sempre pensara na Lady Avalon mãe… ou melhor, naquela mulher que ele vira na França, como um símbolo de esperança e sempre que pensava nela ele se sentia melhor de qualquer tipo de raiva ou tristeza que estivesse sentindo…

Mas agora tudo mudou! Sakura Avalon era Lady Avalon! A mulher por quem ele estava apaixonado era a mesma que havia noivado o duque de cara comprida… mesma mulher que destruíra seus sonhos no presente era mesma que lhe trouxera esperança no passado...

De repente, ele sentou na cama num átimo, os olhos arregalados e o enjoo subitamente passando. Novas perguntas surgiam agora na sua mente… o que acontecera então ao duque? Ela também rompera com ele? E… pegara o anel de noivado dele também? E, por que, diabos, os anéis de noivado era tão importantes? Ela havia dito não era uma ladra de joias, então não era pelo valor financeiro delas… então o que seria? Faria parte do "contrato" que ela fizera para ganhar os poderes de cura? Não havia respostas.

Ele voltou a se deitar, frustrado e fechou os olhos com força, até senti-los doer. Agora se arrependia como nunca de ter visto o que vira. Era bem melhor quando ele apenas sentia mágoa e raiva de Lady Avalon. E a culpa era toda sua! Porque fora tão curioso, porque quisera saber a verdade… sem medir as consequências…

- Mas… quem iria imaginar… - ele murmurou para o teto - que o segredo dela envolveria algo… sobrenatural?

Sem querer a lembranças dos cortes se fechando ao redor dos cacos de vidro voltaram e outra vez ele se sentiu enjoado. Não! Era melhor ele parar de pensar naquilo e tentar dormir! Esquecer de vez, fingir que nada havia acontecido…

Mas toda vez que ele se propunha a esquecer do assunto, as lembranças pipocavam bem diante de seus olhos, fazendo-o entrar num círculo vicioso e sem fim de memórias, que ele não conseguia fugir.

'

Na manhã seguinte, Shaoran acordou com o barulho das cortinas sendo abertas e imediatamente teve a sensação que seu cérebro estava pulsando dentro da sua cabeça.

- Pelo amor de Deus, feche estas cortinas agora! - ele ordenou ríspido, dando um susto no valete que imediatamente fez o que lhe foi mandado. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos na claridade ínfima do quarto, ele ordenou - Vá procurar Wei e lhe diga que estou chamando-o.

O criado saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si com cuidado. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor de cabeça que sentia aumentou ainda mais e ele voltou a se deitar. Tivera uma noite terrível, cheio de sonhos cortados e perturbadores, onde o rosto de Lady Avalon fora o protagonista, entrando e saindo de foco o tempo inteiro. Bem que gostaria que o que acontecera na noite anterior fosse apenas um pesadelo horrível. Era o que mais desejava…

- Mandou-me chamar, milorde?

Shaoran tomou um susto, pois Wei outra vez utilizara a sua habilidade de se deslocar no mais absoluto silêncio.

- Wei… por favor, prepare aquela infusão de ervas que você sempre faz quando estou com dor de cabeça.

- Está doente, milorde? - ele perguntou, traindo um pouco de preocupação na voz.

- Não… é apenas dor de cabeça… não tive uma boa noite de sono.

O velho criado pareceu ficar aliviado, fez uma mesura e saiu do quarto. Shaoran voltou a encostar-se nos travesseiros, tentando não pensar em nada. Todavia, uma vez acordado, sua mente revivia outra vez tudo. Já estava cansado de rever na sua cabeça, como uma peça de teatro macabra e repetitiva, a revelação do grande segredo de Lady Avalon. Pelo menos agora ele já parecia um pouco mais conformado e começava a aceitar que ela tivesse poderes, embora fosse contra tudo o que ele acreditava. Mas ele bem preferiria que fosse tudo apenas um sonho…

Tentou se levantar mais uma vez, com mais sucesso. Movendo-se devagar, ele buscou apoiar-se na cama. Suas mãos tatearam o criado-mudo e esbarrou num objeto feito de veludo. Ele pegou. Era a caixinha em que guardara o pente que lady Avalon lhe dera tantos anos antes… ou melhor, que Sakura Avalon lhe dera! A verdade lhe sufocava… Dentro da caixa, sobrara apenas pedaços de ouro e a esmeralda rachada. Ele pegou a pedra, que estava quente, ao contrario do que era o coração gelado da mulher que lhe dera o objeto. Ele ficou olhando para as profundezas daquela joia inerte, como se esperasse que ela pudesse lhe dar as respostas que tanto lhe ansiavam e que pudessem acabar com aquela inquietude em seu espírito.

Não tardou muito e Wei logo voltava, trazendo em suas mãos uma bandeja de prata com um copo cheio de um líquido verde e denso, como mel. O gosto, infelizmente, não era tão bom, porém ele sabia que logo ele estaria se sentindo bem melhor. Era bom quando ele adoecia ou simplesmente quando ele estava de ressaca. Era bem capaz que Wei pensasse que andara bebendo demais na noite anterior, embora ele não transparecesse nenhuma emoção. Sabia que o velho se preocupava com ele e com todos os membros da família e queria apenas o bem deles. Isso porque sempre zelara pela bem estar de sua mãe e seus filhos… porque ele estivera presente desde muito cedo… na vida… de sua mãe… e antes mesmo… dela… nascer…

Shaoran engasgou e cuspiu boa parte da infusão nos lençóis brancos. Acabara de juntar mais uma peça no quebra-cabeça… uma peça perturbadora. Olhou pra Wei, que fizera menção de lhe ajudar ao vê-lo tossir, e perguntou, com a voz aguda:

- Wei… você se lembra daquela história que você me contou… sobre a noiva desaparecida do meu avô?

- Sim, milorde. Lembro sim. - respondeu Wei, confuso com aquela pergunta tão inesperada.

- Você… me falou… que ela era muito parecida… com a Lady Avalon. O quanto… elas eram parecidas? Você se lembra?

- Milorde… eu era muito pequeno, porém ela me marcou de tal maneira que lembro exatamente como ela era. Ela era baixa, magra, movimentos graciosos. Ela falara que morava na aldeia que fora devastada pela enchente, mas não se encaixava. Tinha algo de… nobre nela. E essa nobreza… o jeito altivo… me lembra muito os de Lady Avalon.

Shaoran sentiu o frio na boca do estômago voltar. Apertou com tanta a força a esmeralda na sua mão que talvez ela se quebrasse.

- E… como ela era fisicamente?

- Tão bela quanto a milady do presente. O rosto delicado, a pele branca e aveludada. Os cabelos… bem, os cabelos eram bem mais compridos e lisos, mas eram da mesma cor… e olhos… verdes e gelados como a neve.

O frio dentro dele se espalhou pelo corpo do jovem conde, fazendo-o tremer levemente. Olhando fixamente para Wei, ele perguntou, lutando para manter a voz firme:

- Quando… essa mulher sumiu… na ocasião em que ela sumiu. Alguma coisa foi… roubada? Alguma coisa… do meu avô?

Esquecendo-se completamente de sua fleuma habitual, Wei mostrou-se verdadeiramente assombrado e o jovem soube da resposta antes mesmo dele dizer:

- S-sim… uma coisa foi roubada. Eu não contei porque seus avós queriam abafar o caso o máximo possível. Se… as outras pessoas soubessem que… aquela joia fora roubada… seria um escândalo ainda maior.

- Um… anel de noivado? Foi esse item que fora roubado? - Shaoran perguntou, quase sem voz.

- Foi… um anel sim… mas não tenho certeza… se era de noivado. - respondeu Wei, ainda mais assombrado - Só lembro que era uma joia muito valiosa, parte de uma coleção valiosa da família. Até porque… os Li não tinham tradição de dar anéis de noivado. Alianças de casamento eram uma tradição moderna na época, implantada pelos ingleses e que poucas famílias chinesas seguiam. Mas eu estou assombrado pelo fato que milorde sabe deste ocorrido! .

- Eu apenas dei um palpite… aparentemente… roubos de joias vêm ocorrendo muito nos últimos… 500 anos.

- O que disse, milorde? - perguntou Wei, abismado e Shaoran percebeu que havia pensado em voz alta.

- Não… não é nada… - disfarçou o rapaz, perturbado. Ele terminou de tomar o resto da infusão e entregou o copo para o criado, forçando um sorriso, e mentiu - Obrigada Wei. Já estou me sentido bem melhor.

Wei ainda parecia um pouco confuso, mas esforçou-se para mostrar o ar eficiente de sempre.

- É muito bom saber disso, milorde. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

Shaoran volveu, sem hesitar, levantando-se da cama:

- Tem sim: mande preparar meu coche. Assim que eu tomar o desjejum, irei até a casa de lady Taylor.

Apesar de assombrado pelas suspeitas que ele estava criando sobre Lady Avalon ter cruzado seu caminho mais cedo do que ele imaginara e desatento por causa dos pensamentos que cruzavam sua cabeça, ele captou alguma coisa no olhar do velho criado que lhe causou a sensação de que algo importante acontecera e que ele estava hesitante em lhe contar…

- O que houve, Wei? Aconteceu alguma coisa? .

- Milorde, eu não gosto de espalhar boatos e fofocas, porém… temo que alguma coisa grave tenha acontecido Lady Taylor.

Shaoran se pôs em alerta imediatamente, esquecendo-se pela primeira vez por completo da trama na qual estava envolvido.

- Santo Deus. Você está me assustando. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Ontem a noite, milorde pediu que o coche fosse enviado a mansão do marques de Heartmeadow e ficasse a disposição de lady Taylor. Porém não demorou muito o coche voltou e o lacaio informou-me que lady Taylor já havia ido embora da festa, juntamente com Lady Avalon.

- Mas… como? - ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Não posso confirmar com total veracidade esta informação milorde, porém Charles, o cocheiro, ao ser dispensado, soube, por um dos lacaios do marquês, que lady Taylor sofrera um acidente.

- Acidente? - espantou-se o conde - que tipo de acidente?

- Não se sabe dos detalhes, milorde. O que Charles conta é que milady havia sofrido um acidente e o marquês cedera uma carruagem sua para deixar as moças em casa. Ele disse que o criado vira lady Taylor e que ela estava pálida e coberta de sangue, mas que estava andando.

- Sangue? O que terá acontecido? Wei, vou tomar o desjejum agora e logo em seguida sairei. Preciso ver o que aconteceu com Tomoyo!

- Está bem, milorde! - Assentiu Wei fazendo uma mesura e preparando-se para se retirar, porém voltou-se e falou - Milorde, espero que esteja lembrando que o Marquês de Cloversfield havia marcado de passar aqui ainda pela manhã.

Shaoran bateu a mão com força na testa: havia se esquecido completamente que marcara com Eriol para se encontrarem e irem ao clube naquela manhã. Mas dado os fatos recentes, ele não tinha paciência e nem cabeça para jogar conversa fora no clube. Mesmo com seu melhor amigo.

- Eu não poderei recebê-lo. Eu preciso ver como está Tomoyo. É mais importante. Peça para que algum criado vá até Clover's House e transmita meus cumprimentos e desculpas. Melhor… - ele encaminhou-se até um cômodo em que havia uma pena e algumas folhas timbradas, rabiscou um bilhete rápido e o apresentou a Wei - Faça com que esta missiva chegue ao marquês, Wei.

- Agora mesmo, milorde. - e outra vez o criado fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto. Shaoran ficou sozinho, com pensamentos terríveis povoando a sua mente…

Uma hora depois, ele se encontrava pontualmente a porta de Taylor Manor. Ele tinha plena consciência que sua visita era mais do que inconveniente e ele podia ver isto na face dos empregados do duque de Westay. Mas, ignorando veementemente a opinião velada dos criados, ele pediu para que pudesse ter a honra de ser recebido por lady Taylor. Após uma longa espera, o mordomo voltou para pedi-lhe que ele se encaminhasse ao boudoir da moça. Lá ele encontrou Tomoyo, parecendo bastante pálida, recostada em uma chaise longue, de olhos fechados. O seu braço esquerdo estava todo enfaixado e fixo a frente de seu corpo por uma tipoia. Quando ele entrou, ela abriu um dos olhos penosamente e falou, parecendo fraca:

- Milorde… que grande prazer vê-lo logo cedo.

- Assim que eu soube, eu tive que vir. - ele falou, aflito, se aproximando dela.

A mocinha sorriu para ele e falou, dirigindo-se ao mordomo:

- Por hora é só, James.

Sem dar uma palavra, o criado saiu da sala. Assim que porta se fechou, uma grande mudança se operou em Tomoyo: ela se aprumou e sentou-se ereta. A face estava serena e sadia. Até a palidez pareceu diminuir um pouco, devido ao brilho travesso no olhar da moça. Foi uma mudança tão brusca que Shaoran se surpreendeu e falou, desconfiado:

- Pensei que você estava machucada… seriamente machucada.

- Bom… nós precisávamos de uma explicação para tanto sangue no vestido dela. - respondeu Tomoyo calmamente.

Ele não precisou de outras explicações. Seu semblante se fechou e ele se afastou dela, para que ela não sentisse a mudança brusca de sentimento que operava nele. Porém não pôde evitar a raiva na voz quando falou:

- Eu fiquei preocupado… achei que você tinha se acidentado de verdade!

A expressão dela era de culpa e arrependimento.

- Perdoe-me, Shaoran. Eu bem que queria avisá-lo, mas não tive como. Você já havia ido embora. Achei até que você nem saberia dessa história até pelo menos a tarde. Eu já ia mesmo lhe mandar um bilhete, lhe explicando a situação e pedindo que você viesse até aqui. - ele continuou em silêncio, distante e de costas e sentiu muita culpa e arrependimento quando ela continuou – Perdoe-me, Shaoran. De verdade. Como… como você descobriu?

- Eu mandei a carruagem de volta para ficar a sua disposição. E hoje de manhã, Wei contou-me o que o cocheiro soube pelos criados da festa. A esta altura, toda Londres sabe. - ele explicou levemente, de costas, com a voz séria.

- Shaoran, eu sinto tanto. Acredite-me: a última pessoa a quem eu iria enganar era você.

- Sabe… não é isso que está me chateando mais! - ele finalmente se virou e ela viu olhar o dele tão duro quanto a voz - o que me deixa possesso é ver o artifício que… _ela_ criou para poder se livrar de explicações perturbadoras! Ela usou você!

- Você está errado. - a voz dela também endureceu e ela franziu as sobrancelhas - Ela não fez nada! Fui eu quem teve a ideia! .

- O quê? Por quê?

- Porque eu tinha que ajudá-la! Agora você sabe do segredo, sabe que quantas vezes ela se machucar, sangrar… ela vai se curar! Nós tínhamos que sair de lá, mas seria impossível sair sem chamar a atenção. Sakura queria apenas fingir que estava machucada… envolver um lenço no braço e tentar sair dali, mas eu sabia que não daria certo. As pessoas, principalmente os homens e em especial aqueles que não estão acostumados a serem contrariados, jamais permitiriam que nós simplesmente saíssemos: eles iriam querer averiguar a gravidade do problema, opinar sobre isso, porque nós, mulheres jovens e ingênuas, não sabemos de nada. E o mais importante: pela simples curiosidade de saber o quanto somos desastradas.

Ele teve que concordar, mesmo totalmente contra a sua vontade: se Lady Avalon tentasse sair da casa com um pano enrolado no braço e o vestido encharcado de sangue, por mais que as pessoas realmente se preocupassem, sempre haveria alguém que sente excitação na desgraça alheia… e sente prazer em olhar cenas macabras.

- Você sabe que eu estou certa. - ela falou, como se lendo os pensamentos dele. - Sakura não queria que eu me machucasse, por mais que eu tivesse razão. Então, antes que ela pudesse me impedir, eu me joguei contra os cacos no chão.

- Tomoyo! Você… é louca? - ele perguntou, horrorizado.

- Tinha que ser convincente. - ela explicou, calmamente - Não doeu tanto assim e eu tive o cuidado de não deixar o pulso exposto. Nem sangrou tanto quanto se pensa.

- Mas espere aí… eu lembro bem que Lady Avalon sangrou horrores… tinha uma poça no chão… como vocês explicaram isso?

- Bom… - começou a moça, corando um pouco - nós fizemos algo a esse respeito, mas não sei se é decoroso contá-lo a você.

- Diga-me, Tomoyo: o que pode ser mais indecoroso do que fazer um pessoa inocente se machucar seriamente e enganar meio mundo?

- Bom… nós utilizamos nossas roupas de baixo para limpar o sangue do chão. - ela falou, dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente, enquanto também sentia a repulsa só por imaginar a cena e extrema gratidão por não ter visto de fato.

- Limpamos… o sangue antes de decidirmos o que fazer. Obviamente, ainda havia muito sangue no vestido de Sakura então… eu fui lá e tomei uma atitude. Sakura pegou uma parte da roupa que utilizamos para limpar o chão que estava bem suja de sangue e envolvemos meus ferimentos nela. Ela se lavou parcialmente, apenas para ninguém desconfiar que havia algo de errado com ela e… bem, eu admito que exagerei um pouquinho na encenação. Mas, como eu havia previsto, logo me cercaram e, no breve tempo em que esperei a carruagem que o marquês providenciara para nós, por mais que eu negasse, meu ferimento foi exposto e digo que alguém chegou mesmo a desmaiar no salão, embora não possa ter certeza. Depois de satisfeitos de sua curiosidade, eu conseguir sair. Cheguei em casa, o médico foi chamado e fui devidamente medicada. Este é o fim da história. Como vê, estou bem, mas preciso fingir que ainda estou me recuperando.

- A sua aia. ou a aia dela… não ficou horrorizada ao ver tanto sangue… assim? Quero dizer… sabe… nas roupas debaixo de vocês? - ele perguntou, sem jeito.

- Ah. Nós nos livramos das roupas sujas. É melhor você não saber como. Mas… acho que se mostrássemos as roupas à criadagem, não haveria muito efeito. Quero dizer, aqui ninguém se preocupa comigo e quanto a Sakura… bem, todos sempre desconfiaram que há algo estranho nela.

- Mas… e sua mãe? O que a duquesa disse quando lhe viu assim?

A garota deu nos ombros.

- Bom… para ela contamos a verdade. Ela ficou zangada comigo, mas…?

- Espere um momento… vocês contaram a verdade? - Assombrou-se o rapaz e, com assombro, ele concluiu. - A duquesa sabe. Ela sabe!

- Mas é claro que sabe! - volveu a moça, um tanto admirada - Shaoran, eu tenho certeza que eu já lhe contei que conheço a Sakura desde pequena…

- Mas na época eu pensava que ela era… normal e que havia sido criança junto com você e, depois que descobri a verdade, nem pensei nesses detalhes! - ele se defendeu, ainda bastante surpreso.

A moça suspirou e, repentinamente, levantou-se.

- Shaoran, estou cansada de ficar aqui. Vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim. Até porque, não é de bom tom milorde ficar num boudoir com uma moça que logo o dispensará.

Ele não falou nada. Apenas lhe ofereceu o braço e juntos saíram pela casa. O jardim do duque de Westay era maravilhoso, um dos mais belos da cidade. Não somente porque era bem cuidado, mas porque a duquesa se preocupava em adicionar todos os anos as mais variadas flores, de cores alegres e belas formas. Shaoran sempre se deleitava com a honra de passear entre as flores e sentir os deliciosos aromas que emanavam delas, porém, naquele dia, ele não percebia nada. Sua mente acabara de ser aberta…

- Então… ela… ela está com vocês há muitos anos… - ele conseguiu dizer, depois de um longo silêncio.

- Desde que eu tinha oito anos… - ela mordeu os lábios - Eu lhe contei, em Oxfordshire, que eu tivera uma governanta maravilhosa, que transformara minha vida…

- Então… era ela… - foi só o que ele disse.

- Sim… era ela… - ela repetiu, distraidamente - Eu… minha mãe nunca me desejou, por eu ser mulher. E, como nunca conseguiu ter outros filhos, ver-me lhe fazia ressentir-se do fato que não dera a meu pai um varão para herdar o ducado. E sempre tentou me afastar o máximo possível… e enviou-me para a residência mais distante de Londres… em _Cornwall_.

- Nossa… Cornwall? Bem longe de Londres mesmo… - ele comentou, franzindo o cenho levemente.

- Se tivéssemos uma propriedade na Escócia ou mesmo na Irlanda, que é mais distante ainda, ela me mandaria para lá. - ela falou casualmente, mas Shaoran podia sentir que ela sofria com o descaso - Eu morava em Taylorsfield, uma suntuosa propriedade campestre a alguns quilômetros de _St. Ewe_. O lugar é lindo, parece uma terra encantada, cheia de belas flores, paisagens de tirar o fôlego, clima ameno… mas eu estava sempre só. E trancada em casa. Eu morava com os empregados e uma velha ama, que de tão velha mal podia se levantar de sua cadeira. Eu vagava pela imensa casa, como um fantasma, vivendo minuto a minuto esperando que algo acontecesse e mudasse a minha vida…

"Um dia, eu insisti bastante e uma criadinha ficou encarregada de me levar por um passeio pelo bosque que cercava a propriedade. Porém, mal passamos dos jardins, pois ela se engraçou com um jardineiro e ficou conversando com ele sobre fofocas e amenidades. A governanta da casa, a Sra. Moreton, disse que nós teríamos que voltar em uma hora e lá estava Emily, jogando conversa fora. Eu a esperei por alguns minutos, ameacei fazer birra, mas nada que eu fazia lhe chamava a atenção. Então, resolvi ir sozinha.

"É claro que eu me perdi. O bosque que, a luz do dia era encantador e maravilhoso, com o entardecer foi se tornando mais e mais assustador. Eu me sentei aos pés de uma enorme árvore e tentei não chorar. Aí escutei os galhos se partirem, como se algo estivesse se aproximando. Ainda não estava escuro o suficiente para que eu imaginasse que fosse algum animal querendo me devorar ou algum monstro da floresta: achei que finalmente alguém da minha casa tivera a ideia de me procurar ali".

O rosto de Tomoyo tornou-se muito suave, mergulhada em suas memórias mais ternas. Aquele deveria ser um momento muito especial de sua vida. Era o que transparecia em sua voz quando continuou:

- Na minha frente, apareceu a mulher mais bela que eu já havia visto na minha vida. Por um instante, pensei que fosse uma fada saída de dentro de uma árvore. Estávamos em Cornwall e, por mais distante e isolada do mundo que eu estivesse, histórias de fadas e ninfas mágicas chegavam aos meus ouvidos.

"Ela se abaixou e perguntou se eu era a menina que estavam procurando na casa grande. Eu respondi que sim e ela me ofereceu a mão. Ela me sorriu de um jeito tão encantador que, se ela fosse uma ladra de crianças, eu provavelmente não estaria aqui, pois eu confiei completamente nela e lhe dei a mão. Saímos do bosque e caminhamos até em casa. Eu me lembro bem que, no meio do caminho, ela apontou para uma flor que nascia em um arbusto. Era pequena, branca e delicada. E ela disse que aquela flor se parecia comigo. Era uma bobagem, mas aquilo me fez gostar ainda mais dela…

"Quando chegamos a casa, a governanta ralhou comigo na frente dela e agradeceu, de má vontade, a moça. Ela perguntou se poderia me ver no dia seguinte. A princípio, a Sra. Moreton, negou de todas as maneiras, mas acabou se rendendo ao charme da mocinha. E eu mal podia esperar para vê-la outra vez."

"Como prometido, ela apareceu no dia seguinte e eu mal pude acreditar que pudesse existir alguém tão maravilhosa como ela. A Sra. Moreton concordou que ela viesse com a condição que nós não saíssemos de casa, mas eu estava me divertindo como nunca. Ela falara que seu nome era Serise Avalon e que era uma jovem preceptora francesa, que acabara de se mudar. Ela sabia tantas histórias, falava francês, alemão, português e espanhol com fluência, era inteligente, tinha uma linda voz e tocava piano maravilhosamente bem. No fim do dia, eu não queria que ela fosse embora. E para falar a verdade, nem a governanta queria também, pois a moça cuidava bem de mim e ela não precisaria colocar os criados para me vigiarem. Então ela sugeriu que a moça ficasse e virasse a minha governanta. Serise aceitou de imediato e a Sra. Moreton escreveu pessoalmente a mamãe, enviando junto uma carta de recomendação da antiga patroa de Serise."

"Mamãe escreveu de volta, concordando com os arranjos e logo Serise, ou Miss Avalon, como eu a chamava naqueles dias, veio morar conosco. Foi a melhor época da minha vida. Ela me ensinava de uma maneira encantadora até as matérias mais chatas, me levava para passear e brincar na propriedade; ensinou-me a bordar, a pintar e, principalmente, ensinou-me a cantar e a tocar piano. Mamãe nunca apreciou música e não desejava que eu aprendesse a tocar qualquer instrumento, mas ela simplesmente ignorou esse fato e me ensinou a apreciar as mais belas peças musicais, de todos os tempos. Era perfeito… a não ser por alguns detalhes…"

"Algumas vezes por mês, ela me levava até _Mevagissey_, para fazermos compras ou simplesmente para apreciarmos o vai e vem dos barcos pesqueiros no pequeno porto da vila… apesar de gostar bastante de ver o mar e apreciar o cheiro de maresia, o modo como as pessoas olhavam para minha acompanhante sempre me incomodou. Era como se não desejassem que ela estivesse ali… e havia… cochichos, fofocas… sobre ela e em como ela quebrara o coração de vários rapazes bons que moravam ali. E eu me irritava seriamente com isso, apesar de ainda ser muito pequena para entender o que eles insinuavam realmente. Em St. Ewe, era quase a mesma coisa. Eu cheguei à ingênua conclusão que as pessoas tinha inveja dela, por ela ser linda e inteligente."

"O único lugar fora de Taylorsfield que eu realmente gostava de ir era _Heligan_, propriedade dos Tremayne. O jardim parecia um lugar saído de um conto de fadas e ali não havia pessoas para julgar ou falar pelas costas de Serise. No meio dos bosques encantados, eu e ela nos sentávamos na grama e ela me contava histórias incríveis, de várias épocas e lugares distantes."

- Aposto… - ele cortou a narrativa da moça - Que eram histórias verdadeiras… que ela viveu ou que ela soube nos países de origem.

Tomoyo sorriu.

- Depois eu vim saber que sim, mas, naquele tempo, eram só histórias de reinos tão distantes e épocas tão distintas que nem pareciam ser coisas do mesmo mundo em que eu vivia…

Ela suspirou e seu olhar foi toldado por uma sombra de tristeza.

- Depois de oito meses de pura felicidade… meus pais resolveram passar algum tempo conosco. Fora ideia de meu pai, que sempre gostara mais de mim e queria saber como eu passava… Mamãe veio só porque ele insistira muito…

"Ela, de cara, não gostou da aparência de Miss Avalon. E você pode imaginar porque. Até meu pai ficou bastante abalado com a beleza dos olhos verdes dela. E logo ela começou a implicar e a perseguir minha preceptora, querendo achar qualquer falha que justificasse uma demissão. Eu implorei a mamãe que a deixasse em paz, lhe mostrei o quanto eu gostava dela. Depois eu percebi que aquilo só fez aumentar o ciúme que ela sentia pela moça. Eu sentia como se uma nuvem encobrisse o sol em Taylorsfield durante toda a estada dos meus pais. Papai, embora perturbado pela beleza de Serise, não a perseguia nem desaprovava: pelo contrário, parecia feliz ao me ver feliz. Mas ele também é muito apaixonado pela minha mãe e faz tudo o que ela quer e concorda com tudo o que ela diz. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até ela demitir Miss Avalon e meu mundo ser mergulhado na escuridão outra vez…"

"Então, três dias antes de meus pais voltarem para Londres, minha mãe resolveu ir a Heligan. Normalmente, eu e Miss Avalon caminhávamos até lá, visto que não era muito longe, mas minha mãe insistiu para que fôssemos de carruagem. Foi um dos piores passeios que eu fiz nos belos jardins. Mamãe implicava com tudo, com as poucas flores murchas, o caminho de terra enlameado por causa da chuva no dia anterior, com a mansão dos Tremayne… com tudo! Já estava bem óbvia a minha irritação, mas Miss Avalon mantinha o semblante calmo como sempre, e não se deixava irritar. E isso deixava minha mãe mais e mais aborrecida…"

"Na volta para casa, minha mãe falava em como a visita a Heligan fora desagradável. E eu me sentia cada vez pior, pois ninguém gosta de ouvir seu lugar favorito ser depreciado assim. Vendo que eu estava preste a chorar, Miss Avalon pediu calmamente para que minha mãe parasse de falar tantas indelicadezas. Mamãe, óbvio, sentiu-se ultrajada ao ouvir alguém que ela julgava ser uma reles empregada ter a ousadia de falar daquele jeito com ela. E elas começaram a discutir. Ou melhor, mamãe começou a discutir. Minha preceptora nem por um momento se abalava. E eu, no meio daquele fogo cruzado, temia que minha mãe a qualquer momento dispensasse Miss Avalon de seus serviços… foi quando… aconteceu."

Shaoran viu os olhos de Tomoyo se arregalarem e ela empalidecer, como se estivesse revivendo o momento, mas não ousou interrompê-la.

- A carruagem virou para o lado e começou a andar mais rápido. O cocheiro gritava lá fora, tentando controlar os cavalos, porém nada do que ele dizia ou fazia adiantava. Logo adiante, a estrada no meio do bosque fazia uma curva fechada e, do jeito que os cavalos estavam andando, eles não parariam a tempo. Ele mandou que todos saltassem da carruagem. Ele, e o lacaio auxiliar saltaram logo. Mamãe saltou logo adiante. Mas eu… eu estava apavorada, eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu me lembro que Miss Avalon falava comigo alguma coisa e tentava fazer com que eu me mexesse, mas eu estava paralisada…"

"Então… eu sinto muito eu não consigo lembrar até hoje o que aconteceu exatamente. Só lembro de alguém ter gritado e de ter sentido um impacto muito forte. Tudo o que eu lembro é de estar, nos braços da minha preceptora, protegida em meio aos escombros da carruagem, que batera em várias árvores. Eu estava ferida, mas muito levemente, porque ela me protegera da maior parte do impacto. E… quando eu olhei para ela, ela tinha os olhos arregalados e estáticos e, aterrorizada, percebi… que ela estava morta!"

- Morta? - Shaoran estancou, de repente, estupefato - Não pode ser! Você deve estar enganada!

- Não, Shaoran, eu não estava. Por mais confusa que eu estivesse por causa do acidente, está gravado em pedra na minha memória a imagem dela com os olhos verdes arregalados e sem vida, o corpo frágil imóvel ao redor do meu. Eu fiquei desesperada, gritava por ela e ela não me respondia… achei… que a havia perdido para sempre…

- Nós estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Porque… por mais que Lady Avalon possa se curar… ela não pode… ressuscitar… pode? - ele perguntou inseguro.

- Escute até o fim, Shaoran… e você compreenderá…

"Como falei anteriormente, eu fiquei desesperada. Gritava pelo nome dela e ela jazia imóvel entre os escombros da carruagem, o pescoço em uma posição estranha, torcido de uma maneira horripilante… ela havia morrido tentando me salvar. Eu chorava tanto que mal conseguia ver através das minhas lágrimas. Percebi que minha mãe tentava me afastar do corpo dela e eu a empurrava, irracional. Lembro-me da voz dela, tremida e penosa, mas dos braços firmes tentando me tirar do meio dos restos de madeira e estofamento…"

"De repente, eu vi uma luz verde muito intensa banhar o corpo de Miss Avalon e eu senti um calor maior do que a febre mais intensa que um humano pode suportar irradiar da pele dela. Houve um grande clarão, que nos cegou momentaneamente. Depois disso, tudo ficou quieto, um silêncio maior do que o normal. Minha mãe e eu olhamos para o corpo da minha governanta que, antes estava imóvel, agora se mexia levemente e o pescoço estava no lugar outra vez. Os olhos aberto e imóveis de repente ganharam vida e, em um repelão, ela se levantou e se sentou. Minha mãe deu um grito de arrepiar os cabelos. Embora eu também estivesse muito assustada, minha felicidade foi maior porque ela estava viva e bem. Eu tentei abraçá-la, mamãe ficava me segurando e gritando que ela era um fantasma, uma bruxa, um demônio. Nesse momento, Miss Avalon fez algo que eu jamais vou esquecer também: ela deu uma bofetada bem forte na minha mãe. Funcionou porque ela se acalmou no mesmo instante, mal acreditando na ousadia daquela mulher. Então ela fez um sinal para que ficássemos quietas, pois os criados se aproximavam para averiguar os estragos…"

"Depois que Miss Avalon explicou que todas nós pulamos antes da carruagem bater, avariamos os prejuízos: um dos cavalos morreu na batida e os outros três conseguiram fugir; só restaram gravetos da forte estrutura da carruagem. O cocheiro falara que algum animal deve ter picado ou assustado um dos cavalos, desencadeando o pânico na parelha. Minha mãe não conseguia articular uma palavra e aquele silêncio era uma benção para mim. Mas ela não largava da minha mão, impedindo-me de abraçar minha querida governanta."

- Aposto que sua mãe teve a mesma reação que eu: achou que estava diante de um ser de outro mundo.

- Mais ou menos. Quando chegamos em casa, mamãe conseguiu finalmente falar e gritou coisas horríveis, acusando Miss Avalon de ser uma bruxa e coisas piores. Ela esperou mamãe parar de gritar e explicou sua história, calmamente. Disse que seu nome era Sakura e que tinha um objetivo…

- Roubar anéis de noivado de homens desavisados! - completou Shaoran, sombrio.

- Você quase acertou. - disse uma voz conhecida atrás deles.

Eles se viraram bem a tempo de ver Sakura aparecer entre os arbustos. O coração de Shaoran quase parou: esperava que não a encontrasse ali, pois queria apenas saber como Tomoyo estava. Não tinha certeza de como reagiria. Mas… ali estava ela, na sua frente, parecendo perfeita como sempre. E ali estava ele, sem reação alguma outra vez…

Ela desviou o olhar do dele e falou com Tomoyo:

- Eu vim chamá-la. Há uma visita para você na biblioteca.

- Visita? Para mim? – ela estranhou, olhando de soslaio pra Shaoran.

- Sim… ao que parece, o seu acidente está se espalhando por toda Londres e alguém veio pessoalmente saber se você estava bem. E… eu tenho a impressão de que você vai gostar… - e voltou a cravar o olhar no conde - Eu faço companhia ao conde. Pode ir.

Tomoyo lançou um último olhar para Shaoran, que agora parecia decididamente assustado em saber que ficaria sozinho com ela no jardim e voltou-se para o caminho pelo qual a jovem de olhos verdes viera.

E por um longo momento, eles ficaram calados, estudando-se. Por fim, ela se aproximou dele, deu seu braço a ele e o conduziu pelo jardim, parecendo distraída. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Agora que o choque da surpresa finalmente passara, ele olhava para moça como se a visse pela primeira vez. Não via a beleza física ou os modos graciosos: ele via além dela, como uma mulher de alma tão velha quanto o mundo, que por tantas coisas passara para chegar até ali… que morrera pela jovem lady Taylor e ressuscitara. Havia muitas perguntas para fazer, mas, no fundo, tinha medo das respostas. Porém, achando que o silêncio já estava se tornando constrangedor, ele falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, mas que ele se arrependeu imediatamente depois:

- Você já está bem? Quero dizer… milady havia dito que alguns pedaços ficaram por dentro da pele…

- Oh! Não se preocupe. Eu já retirei… - ela comentou, casualmente e ele se arrepiou só de pensar em _'como'_.

Mais algum silêncio. Então, subitamente, lembrou-se da conversa com Wei pela manhã. Limpou a garganta, hesitante.

- Eu… posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Acho que você tem o direito de saber algumas coisas… se eu puder responder, ficarei feliz em lhe esclarecer alguns pontos.

- Bom… - ele começou, escolhendo bem as palavras - Pelo o que eu entendi, você tem 500 anos e… durante todos esse tempo… você procurou anéis… de noivado… de… muitos homens… estou certo?

- Sim… está certo. - ela confirmou, parecendo distraída com uma borboleta amarela que voava ali perto.

- Por um acaso… há cinquenta anos…?

Ela sorriu, de repente, tristemente, e olhou para ele com significância. Não era preciso completar a frase. Ela entendeu a pergunta e aquela era a sua resposta. Ele sentiu o enjoo ameaçar voltar…

- Eu sabia… - ela falou, repentinamente -… no dia em que eu olhei para você no baile, quando o vi adulto pela primeira vez, que o Li que um dia foi um dos meus noivos viria a tona, de um jeito ou de outro… deve ser uma história muito boa, a da bela noiva que sumiu de repente levando um valioso anel de família.

- Bem… você está enganada. Na verdade, fiquei sabendo dessa história apenas ontem.

Ela pareceu se surpreender.

- Ontem… mas… eu pensei que todos… soubessem…

- Provavelmente minha mãe deva saber da história, mas não foi ela quem me contou. Aparentemente, eu e Tomoyo não fomos os únicos a conhecê-la enquanto crianças. - ela o olhou muito surpresa; ele elucidou - Você sabe Wei, nosso criado? Ele veio juntamente com minha mãe da China… e nasceu na propriedade dos Li… e a conheceu quando você… bem… noivou o meu avô e o deixou…

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, forçando sua memória…

- Wei… esse nome me é familiar… - então ela arregalou os olhos - Ah! Só se for… aquele garotinho…

- Provavelmente… era esse mesmo! - ele cortou, um tanto seco.

Ela deu uma risadinha destituída de humor.

- Você pode achar que estou sendo sarcástica ou algo do tipo, mas é a pura verdade o que vou lhe dizer: já estou a tantos anos parada no tempo que, às vezes, esqueço que o tempo passa para as outras pessoas… - e ela parecia sofrer com isso. Notando que ele a observava atentamente, ela forçou um sorriso e disse - Então… ele me reconheceu?

- Ele achou que estava vendo um fantasma da tal mulher… mas, obviamente, ele não sabe que existem certos tipos de poderes de cura que retardam o envelhecimento das pessoas, então você está segura. Mas… eu fiquei curioso a respeito de uma coisa… quando você sumiu, muitas pessoas acharam que meus bisavós fizeram algum tipo de proposta a você ou… tentaram sumir com você… aconteceu algo do tipo?

- Não… não aconteceu… quando eu… consegui o que eu queria, eu simplesmente fugi… voltei para a Europa. Mas acho que não demoraria muito para que algo do tipo acontecesse: eu era a intrusa no plano perfeito que eles traçaram para o filho deles. Sorte a deles que tudo o que queria era o anel.

Inconscientemente, Shaoran baixou o olhar a mão direita da moça: ela não usava nenhuma joia.

- Onde está o anel do duque?

- Guardado… com os outros anéis.

Ele estancou, olhando fixamente para uma árvore cujos galhos pareciam garras segurando um punhado de folhas. Ele mordeu os lábios, mas enfim perguntou uma das coisas que mais lhe incomodava:

- Você tem 500 anos… nesse interim, você teve tempo de ficar noiva de centenas… ou até milhares de homens! De quantos anéis você precisa? Aliás… pra que você precisa?

Ela deu um suspiro cansado.

- Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse… que não são os anéis em si? Mas sim o que eles simbolizam?

- Que seja! - ele volveu, impaciente - Mas quantos são?

- O do duque de Ormrod foi o centésimo.

Shaoran empalideceu visivelmente e ficou vários minutos tentando assimilar mais aquela informação perturbadora. Ficou tanto tempo em silêncio que ela falou sarcástica:

- Achei que você estivesse conjecturando centenas de milhares de anéis… e ficou chocado quando eu disse que eram apenas cem.

- Eu não estava falando realmente sério! - ele se defendeu, ainda bastante abalado.

- Falando sério ou não, eu tenho a incrível coleção de cem anéis de noivado de cem homens diferentes, de várias partes do mundo.

- Cem homens… - ele repetiu, sentindo um ciúme repentino e intenso - Está me dizendo que você se envolveu com esses homens por causa desses anéis?

- Envolver é uma palavra forte, milorde. Não cheguei a tanto… foram cem homens… que nunca me tocaram, sequer me beijaram. Homens que me amaram… mas que eu não amei.

- Nunca amou? Não pode ser! - ele parou e desvencilhou-se dela, agitado. Ele então parou, respirou fundo e quando ficou calmo o suficiente para falar claramente, continuou - Eu entendo agora muitas coisas: o porquê de você ser tão madura e saber exatamente o que quer da sua vida, mesmo aparentando ser tão jovem. Entendo que você não se deixe levar por sonhos e ilusões adolescentes (afinal, você só aparenta ser uma) e que saiba julgar as personalidades das pessoas. Entendo porque você é calma, paciente… gelada… Mas na minha cabeça não entra… como, _como,_ conhecendo tantas pessoas diferentes, tantos homens diferentes… você não se envolver com nenhum? Não se apaixonar por nenhum? Isso é… ridículo!

- Não é ridículo. Pense… _Pense,_ Shaoran! - ela o chamou pelo primeiro nome outra vez, mas ele mal notou. - Você me chamou de coração gelado tantas vezes… me acusou de não possuir um coração mais de uma vez… você já sabe que eu tenho poderes de cura, algo que lhe era inimaginável até ontem… então… por que não levar a sério o fato de eu não possuir um coração? Porque é isso que acontece… eu não tenho coração.

Ele ficou em silêncio mais uma vez e parecia pálido, mas, surpreendentemente, estava relativamente composto: ela bem achava que ele iria ter o mesmo tipo de reação que tivera quando ele vira seus poderes de cura.

- Você aceitou bem… - ela comentou hesitante.

- É um grande choque quando você confirma isso com calma, mas não é realmente surpreendente… é só juntar dois mais dois que se chega a essa conclusão - ele olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela, quase como se quisesse ler sua alma - Você é fria, não sente emoções facilmente… não se envolve com ninguém… Não me interprete mal, mas quando beijei você, eu não obtive nenhum tipo de reação… não me ache presunçoso quando digo que pensei que conseguiria arrancar qualquer sentimento seu quando a beijei… nem que fosse repulsa, asco… qualquer coisa… mas você não sentiu_ nada_!

"O único coração que você possui é aquele físico, que bate para fazer o sangue correr pelas suas veias… mas é tão duro como pedra. Apenas não entendo o porquê."

- Porque ele foi roubado. - ela respondeu, impulsivamente. Controlou-se e respondeu, mais calmamente - E é por isso que estou nessa jornada há tantos anos: quero meu coração de volta, mas para tê-lo, preciso pagar por ele.

- E os anéis são para isso?

- Pela última vez… _não são os anéis_! - ela enfatizou as palavras, mas sem alterar-se. Ela sustentou o olhar penetrante dele - Eu disse que 100 homens me amaram e eu não amei nenhum… o que acha que aconteceu com eles? Que eles se conformaram e partiram para outra? Que me esqueceram facilmente? .

- Acho que você está sendo muito presunçosa em achar que eles sofreram por muito tempo por você! - ele retrucou, ficando repentinamente irritado.

- Eu não acho, Shaoran! Eu tenho certeza! Porque faz parte da maldição! - assim que ela terminou de falar, ela expressou a primeira emoção verdadeiramente espontânea naquele dia: arrependimento. E fez isso levando a mão aos lábios, como se quisesse se impedir de falar mais. Mas o estrago já estava feito.

- Maldição? - ele repetiu a palavra, como se ela fosse um palavrão.

A moça mordeu os lábios, numa autocensura por ter sido tão indiscreta. Não adiantaria dissimular ou tentar mentir. Ele já sabia de muitas coisas para se contentar com meias verdades…

…Agora que começara, teria que ir até o fim!

- Olhe para mim. - ela pediu, repentinamente.

Ele atendeu o seu desejo. Viu a silhueta perfeita, os cabelos sedosos presos num penteado simples, o rosto perfeitamente simétrico, o nariz pequeno, a boca delicada e carmesim, os olhos avassaladores… Tantas vezes se perguntara como poderia haver tanta perfeição em uma pessoa só… mas agora, começava seriamente a desconfiar que toda aquela beleza fosse uma mera ilusão… Poderes de cura, corações roubados… por que não uma beleza estonteante?

- Isso… - e apontoou para o rosto dela, na altura dos olhos - Não é de verdade? É uma mentira?

- Quando tive meu coração roubado, para consegui-lo de volta, me foi dada uma missão. - ela explicou, hesitante - Como você já sabe, eu tinha que conseguir os anéis… mas estes são apenas uma prova física do que realmente foi roubado… o coração, o amor, a felicidade desses homens. Quando eles se apaixonam por mim e me pedem a mão, entregam o coração a mim e eu, como a ladra insensível que sou, roubo e os deixo sozinhos, sofrendo numa penitência eterna.

- Penitência… eterna? Eles sofrem até… morrer? E além da morte?

- Das questões que permeiam o outro mundo, eu não posso lhe responder. - ela respondeu e fez uma pausa tão longa que ele bem pensou que ela não iria continuar. Mas ela enfim o fez, visivelmente hesitante - As deste mundo, todavia… eu posso: quando o coração é roubado, a infelicidade, a desgraça e o infortúnio perseguem o portador original do anel até o dia de sua morte… mas, se ele deixa descendentes, a maldição é passada diretamente para eles, em igual intensidade… e eles jamais poderão experimentar a felicidade verdadeira, enquanto viverem. A maldição é assim passada de geração em geração… espalhando tristeza pela família, como uma erva daninha na plantação.

- Isso é ridículo! O que os descendentes daqueles que você enganou fizeram para você? Eles não têm nenhum tipo de culpa que justifique o peso de um fardo tão pesado assim! - o conde replicou revoltado.

- Não fui eu quem jogou a maldição! Eu apenas sigo ordens! Não é minha culpa! - ela rebateu, irritada.

- Não é sua culpa? Mais é claro que é! - Volveu o rapaz, igualmente irritadiço - Se você não tivesse aceitado essa missão maluca, você não teria feito tanto mal!

- Você acha que eu sou tão insensível assim?

- É o que se espera de alguém sem coração algum!

- Não conseguir me apaixonar ou amar as pessoas não me impede de ter outros sentimentos! Eu sinto raiva, pena, tristeza e pesar, como todo mundo! E me dói no coração saber que fiz tantas pessoas infelizes! Porém eu não tenho escolha: eu preciso fazer isso até o fim!

- Eu não sei as circunstâncias para julgar por mim mesmo se você não teve escolha!

O olhar dela se estreitou.

- Se acha que vou lhe dizer alguma coisa sobre a minha história, pode esquecer! Ela não lhe diz respeito!

- Você está enganada!

Ele parou e segurou o braço dela com força. Como sempre, ela não esboçou qualquer reação de medo ou nervosismo. Porém ele estava alterado demais (ou simplesmente, porque agora sabia finalmente porque ela era tão segura de si) para notar qualquer coisa incomum…

- Esqueceu de que você ficou noiva do meu avô 50 anos atrás? - ela baixou os olhos, parecendo embaraçada - Isso quer dizer que ele, minha mãe… EU estou amaldiçoado! Condenado ao infortúnio até o último dia da minha vida! Então é óbvio que isso concerne a mim também!

- Mas é melhor você não saber! - a moça falou enfática e, quando o viu abrir a boca para protestar, foi mais rápida. - ESQUEÇA! Não vou lhe falar nada! Por mais que você insista! Eu… eu vou voltar para Taylor Manor!

E virou-se para voltar para a mansão. Shaoran não teve escolha a não ser voltar junto com ela. Por educação, ele ofereceu o seu braço e depois de hesitar levemente, ela o aceitou. Não falaram nada: ela, porque não tinha nada a dizer; ele, por estar extremamente irritado e com medo de perder o resto do que restava do seu controle.

Foram informados que lady Taylor estava sozinha, pois a visita misteriosa acabara de se retirar. Ao abrir a porta da biblioteca encontraram uma Tomoyo perplexa e extremamente ruborizada. Ela olhava para a sua mão direita, aberta, como se ela fosse feita de ouro ou diamantes. Ela parecia imersa em pensamentos e só pareceu acordar quando Sakura, afastando-se do conde, aproximou-se dela e tocou seu ombro. Ela olhou a moça de olhos verdes tal qual visse uma súbita aparição de um fantasma e corou mais. E Shaoran apenas olhava aquilo tudo, sentindo a irritação dar lugar a curiosidade… o que estava acontecendo?

- Eu não disse? - falou Sakura de repente, sorrindo com certa arrogância.

- Isso não quer dizer nada… ele veio aqui só por educação… - Tomoyo rebateu, tropeçando em algumas palavras. Shaoran nunca a vira daquele jeito.

- Por educação… claro… - a outra rebateu, irônica - Tomoyo, toda a Londres está sabendo do acontecido… e ninguém veio te visitar precipitadamente, além dele!

- Shaoran veio me visitar! - Tomoyo teimou.

Sakura fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos, na direção do conde.

- Ele não conta, Tomoyo! O conde é seu amigo… mas ele, Tomoyo, ELE! Responda-me: Quais motivos o marquês teria para vir aqui dessa maneira, tão precipitadamente?

- O marquês? - Shaoran interrompeu o diálogo das duas, surpreso - Vocês… estão falando do Eriol, por acaso?

Se possível, Tomoyo ficou ainda mais rubra e desviou o olhar, ao passo que Sakura nada respondeu. Mas ele não precisava de mais nada para saber que a resposta para sua pergunta era afirmativa. Imediatamente lembrou-se de Sharisse e sentiu o estômago embrulhar…

- O Eriol veio aqui?

- Sim… - foi a resposta fraquinha de Tomoyo - Ele… ele soube que eu estava ferida… e veio aqui… foi… diferente…

- Acho que… deve ter sido porque… - Shaoran falou, de repente. - Nós íamos ao clube hoje pela manhã e tive que desmarcar… e ele deve ter sabido do mesmo jeito que eu soube: pelos criados.

Ele contou brevemente em como soubera do ocorrido a partir dos criados.

-… quando o meu mensageiro levou meu recado ao marquês, ele deve ter espalhado a notícia.

- A essa hora, toda Londres está sabendo… - afirmou Sakura, séria - Mas ninguém veio aqui correndo, com ares de preocupação extrema e fora do horário usual de visitas, ver como você está.

A morena ficou em silêncio, parecendo indecisa sobre que pensar…

- Ele gosta de você, Tomoyo. Eu tenho certeza! - Sakura afirmou, sem rodeios e com muita naturalidade.

Tomoyo ficou embaraçada outra vez, mas havia tristeza em seu olhar.

- Você não pode ter certeza absoluta… além disso, mesmo que eu goste dele, o marquês não vai querer ficar comigo…

- Por causa do orgulho dele? - Arriscou Shaoran, sem pensar.

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça. Era o que ele pensava também… isto é, se Sakura estivesse certa… mas… por que estaria errada, se ele mesmo já desconfiava um pouco? Isso significaria que Fuutie estava certa, mas desde o início sabia que, quanto a irmã caçula nada poderia fazer… já com relação a Tomoyo…

Repentinamente, ela olhou para ele como se finalmente notasse que ele estava ali e balançou a cabeça, para espantar os problemas. Sorriu meio sem graça:

- Esqueça… o que você viu, Shaoran, por favor. Não se preocupe comigo, está bem? Tanto com meu braço… quanto com o meu coração.

Tudo que Shaoran queria era esquecer. Mas nada poderia estar mais marcado na sua cabeça como aquela visita. E nunca estivera cercado de tanto mistério e incertezas quanto agora…

'

Assim que voltou para casa, Shaoran trancou-se na biblioteca. A dor de cabeça que sentia quando acordou passara, mas nem por isso sentia-se bem. Parecia que, a cada descoberta que fazia, seu mundo como conhecia ruía um pouco mais e sentia-se inseguro sobre muitas coisas. Por mais que se esforçasse para seguir os conselhos de Tomoyo e ignorar seus problemas, eles agora eram mais um na sua grande lista de coisas a se pensar… porque, por mais que não desejasse se envolver com os problemas dela, eles eram o que mais poderia se aproximar do comum, do usual em meio a tantas descobertas radicais e lhe causava certo alívio poder pensar em algo tão banal como um amor correspondido, mas impossível…

Tomoyo gostava de Eriol. E, ao que tudo indicava, Eriol também gostava da Tomoyo. Mas, como a moça muito bem colocara, ele provavelmente não iria cortejá-la… Por causa do orgulho idiota dele. E mesmo se Tomoyo fosse pobre, ele não a desposaria, pois, muito bem conhecendo o amigo, ele desejaria poder dar uma vida confortável a moça que escolhesse, coisa que lhe era impossível agora, dadas as circunstâncias… ele não compreenderia que Tomoyo, sendo uma moça de coração tão humilde e pensamentos simples, ficaria mais do que feliz em ser apenas sua esposa. Ela preferiria mil vezes ter seu amor aos confortos de uma casa cheia de criados indiferentes e os consolos materiais de joias e belos vestidos. E também…

Shaoran sentiu o estômago se contorcer outra vez, mas por motivos diferentes. Acabara de lembrar-se que eles, Tomoyo e ele próprio, estavam desempenhando um papel de enamorados para toda a sociedade… Nem para Eriol contara que a corte era apenas fingimento.

- Então, Eriol deve estar pensando que está se enamorando pela garota eleita pelo seu melhor amigo. - Shaoran expôs a si mesmo em voz alta o que se passava em sua cabeça - Deve estar sendo terrível para ele.

A primeira coisa que faria seria deixar bem claro para o marquês que não estava cortejando lady Taylor. Conhecendo o amigo, Shaoran sabia que, externamente, ele apenas levantaria uma sobrancelha e perguntaria o porque daquele discurso; internamente, seria um empecilho a menos… e um alívio. Porém, seria só o começo de uma longa jornada. Eriol tinha todo o direito de ser feliz, como qualquer outra pessoa, contudo punia-se pela sua pobreza excluindo de sua vida qualquer chance de felicidade. Mas ele faria de tudo a seu alcance para tornar o amigo feliz… mesmo que isso significasse a infelicidade de outros… e seu pensamento viajou a mil quilômetros por hora para Fuutie.

Se pudesse olhar-se no espelho naquele instante, veria seu semblante adquirir uma tristeza profunda. Shaoran adorava a irmã caçula justamente por causa de sua alegria e energia contagiantes. Naquele instante ela sofria imensamente somente porque desconfiava que o sentimento de amor despertava entre o marquês e Tomoyo… não gostava nem de pensar em como a irmã reagiria ao ter conhecimento que seus temores se concretizariam. Seu coração se partiria em mil pedaços. Por mais que Eriol jamais demonstrasse qualquer preferência por Fuutie, nada a impedira de se apaixonar profundamente pelo belo, inteligente e gentil marquês de Cloversfield. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Não havia uma solução razoável no horizonte que pudesse fazer todos felizes. Alguém sempre sairia machucado na equação… e saber que Fuutie sairia machucada em qualquer solução razoável que ele pensasse também era pouco consolador.

Estava ele imerso nesses pensamentos nada auspiciosos, quando ouviu uma batida curta na porta. Era Shiefa que, sem esperar resposta, entrou no escritório. Pela sua expressão preocupada, ele sabia que ela vinha lhe trazer notícias ruins justamente de Fuutie. E ele não se enganara:

- Shaoran, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Fuutie… não está se alimentando direito desde ontem. À muito custo a fizemos comer um pouco de mingau esta manhã, mas nada parece lhe apetecer… Ela chora sem motivos, silenciosamente, o rosto parecendo uma máscara de tristeza… estou muito preocupada com ela. Não sei mais o que fazer!

Shaoran fechou os olhos com força por um instante e desejou que tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Mas não era. Então tomou a decisão:

- Vamos chamar um médico, Shiefa. Eu sei que o problema dela vem do coração, mas temos que fortificar o corpo e a mente antes que seja tarde.

'

O doutor Babington foi chamado e ele não demorou a vir, com seu ar de eficiência e tranquilidade. Cumprimentou respeitosamente o conde e lady Barker, não podendo evitar que seu olhar demorasse um pouco mais que o necessário na bela moça, que ruborizou levemente. Explicado o motivo pelo qual fora chamado, ele dirigiu-se ao quarto de Fuutie e lá ficou pelo menos uns vinte minutos. Shaoran aguardava o retorno do médico em uma saleta, andando de um lado para o outro, pois seus pensamentos não o deixavam aquietar-se. Shiefa jazia sentada em uma cadeira, olhando para o vazio, a perna direita batendo incessantemente na esquerda com impaciência. Mas enfim a porta fora aberta e o médico entrou, com o semblante levemente alterado. Shiefa se levantou e Shaoran se aproximou do jovem médico, que falou gravemente:

- O problema, como bem sabem, é aqui - e apontou para o peito, a altura do coração - Mas ela precisa melhorar já. Ela se recusa a comer e está deprimida, o que invariavelmente baixa sua imunidade e ela ficará suscetível a doenças. Eu passei algumas vitaminas - entregou uma pequena nota ao conde - e recomendaria que ela não ficasse sozinha por muito tempo e que fizesse diversas atividades, como passear pelo parque e ler livros, mesmo que ela não tenha muito entusiasmo. Isso é tudo… Milorde, lady Lisbury pediu-me para chamá-lo ao encontro dela.

- Obrigado, doutro Babington. Eu irei ver o que Fuutie deseja de mim imediatamente.

Cumprimentou o médico com um aperto de mão e saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho com Shiefa…

Ele subiu as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, ansioso para saber o que a irmã queria lhe falar. Ao chegar a porta do quarto da moça, porém, ele respirou fundo e tentou colocar um semblante calmo e despreocupado em seu rosto. Só então bateu e entrou. Havia apenas uma criada no quarto, que se levantou da cadeira assim que viu o patrão, lhe fez uma mesura e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com suavidade. Shaoran esperava encontrar o quarto escuro, as cortinas do dossel fechadas e Fuutie embaixo das cobertas, chorando amargamente e soluçando alto, pois eram assim sempre as crises que a moça tinha quando algo não lhe agradava. Mas o quarto estava claro, a janela aberta deixando o sol morno de Londres penetrar e iluminar o ambiente. Fuutie estava sentada na cama, toda coberta, mas composta, olhando fixamente para o quadro que havia acima da lareira. Era apenas uma aquarela que Fenmei, há muitos anos, lhe dera de aniversário, pintada por ela mesma e retratava um campo florido. O quadro era apenas um ponto em que o olhar triste e vazio se fixava. Ela mal parecia tê-lo notado. Não poderia haver contraste maior com a Fuutie de uma semana atrás, bem humorada e radiante e Shaoran sentiu o coração pesar.

Depois de algum tempo, ela finalmente pareceu notar sua presença e volveu seus olhos castanhos para ele. E abriu um sorrisinho fraco e constrangido.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Shaoran.

O rapaz se aproximou e sentou-se na beirada da cama e pegou uma das mãos dela.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Envergonhada, para falar a verdade.

Era o tipo de resposta que, se dito com um olhar sapeca e um sorriso radiante, arrancaria risadas do irmão. Mas ele sabia que ela estava falando sério. O rapaz respirou fundo mais uma vez, desta vez para ganhar tempo: não sabia exatamente o que dizer no momento…

- Eu… eu queria lhe pedir perdão, Shaoran. - ela falou, repentinamente.

- Fuutie… não é preciso tanto… afinal, no jardim…

- Não é só do meu ataque no jardim que eu estou falando… - ela o cortou, bastante embaraçada - Eu estou pedindo perdão também… por não tê-lo compreendido quando… você soube que Sakura estava noiva.

- Ah…

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu articular. Ele não esperava por AQUELE pedido de desculpas. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, ele bem sabia que a sua reação naquela época fora extremamente exagerada e que até hoje se arrependia de certas atitudes que tomara… Contudo, também se ressentia que suas irmãs não dessem valor ao que ele sofrera, pois o sentimento que morava em seu coração era verdadeiro e o fazia sofrer. Portanto, naquele instante, sentiu certo alívio pela irmã o entender e pedir desculpas, mas não era nada comparada a preocupação que crescia em grandes proporções dentro dele: se Fuutie estava falando sério e realmente o compreendia, significava que o que ela sentia também era verdadeiro… e ela sofreria terrivelmente quando soubesse que ela estivera o tempo todo certa. Ele estava entre a cruz e a espada e, embora sentisse que devesse falar alguma coisa, nada vinha a sua cabeça. O silêncio se prolongou por um tempo e então, ela falou, subitamente interessada na mão dele que segurava a sua:

- É uma dor… terrível. Parece que uma parte do meu peito está sendo dilacerada e arrancada lentamente. - uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e ela enxugou impaciente com a mão livre - Nem eu… sabia o quanto eu gostava dele até perceber que… eu estava em vias de perdê-lo de verdade… mas não há nada que se possa fazer, não é mesmo? Não posso obrigá-lo a não gostar dela e se… apaixonar por mim.

A voz dela morreu e o fluxo de lágrimas aumentou, rolando pelo rosto marcado pela dor intensa. E ele fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento: abraçá-la. Seus braços a cingiram, com carinho e ela agarrou-se nele com desespero, os soluços aumentando em intensidade a cada instante e Shaoran nunca se sentiu tão impotente como naquele momento…

… mas o que poderia fazer?

'

Depois de deixar Fuutie um pouco menos chorosa, mas não consolada, ele voltou a descer as escadas, sentindo o aperto no peito aumentar. Havia tanta coisa que lhe preocupava e a pior parte é que ele não tinha com quem compartilhar suas angústias… pois a maioria delas provinha de uma situação impossível de ser contada sem virar motivo de descrenças e piadas. Pelo menos aquelas que poderia dividir com a família, ele dividiria…

Voltou a sala onde deixara Shiefa e o médico e, quando entrou, achou que estava tento um dejà-vu: encontrou a irmã em pé, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas e respirando ruidosamente. Olhava para a mão direita como se ela fosse feita de ouro ou diamantes…

- Você também gosta dele, não é? - ele falou sem rodeios, dando um sorriso fraco, mas sincero.

Ela pareceu acordar do estupor em que estava e virou-se para irmão, muito rosada e parecendo estupefata. Titubeou:

- O-o que? Do que… você está… f-falando?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer… eu quero saber se você gosta do Dr. Babington… da mesma maneira… que ele OBVIAMENTE gosta de você.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas pareceu pensar melhor.

- Está… tão obvio assim?

- É a segunda vez hoje - ele começou falar, com calma, aproximando-se dela -… que vejo uma mulher estática e perplexa olhando para a mão… em que o objeto dos seus sentimentos obviamente depositou um longo beijo, cheio de palavras não ditas… estou certo?

Ela corou um pouco mais e abaixou o olhar, mas afirmou fracamente com a cabeça. Shaoran suspirou ruidosamente.

- Pelo menos, esse problema é fácil de resolver.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ela perguntou, muito rápida e um tanto ríspida.

- Mana, você não acredita mesmo que eu vou proibir o rapaz de cortejá-la, não é? - Shiefa abriu a boca para protestar outra vez, mas o conde se apressou em explicar - Eu sei que ele não é nobre e a sociedade… bem… às _favas_ com a sociedade! Não se importe com o que eles dirão. A minha opinião como chefe da família é o que conta e eu darei permissão se esse rapaz vier lhe cortejar e até mesmo o incentivarei a…

- Do que você está falando? - ela perguntou, muito alto, irritada e ríspida - PÁRA! Nada disso vai acontecer!

- Do Que VOCÊ está falando? - ele repetiu a pergunta dela, assustado com aquela reação violenta - Está na cara que vocês se gostam, então…

- Você se esqueceu do Richard? - ela o cortou, olhando-o como se aquela pergunta fosse a mais óbvia do mundo.

- Richard? Você está falando do seu marido? .

- Claro!

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio enquanto Shaoran tentava processar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Por fim ele disse, entre hesitante e exasperado: .

- Shiefa… você está… viúva! Ele… morreu! Há muito tempo, diga-se de passagem!

- EU SEI! - ela respondeu, perdendo o controle. Seus olhos marejados piscaram e grossas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto pálido. - Mas nem por isso… eu deixei… de amá-lo! Nem por um segundo! No começo… quando o perdi… foi… horrível… mas as lembranças… b-boas de nossa breve vida juntos… me fizeram… seguir em frente… Eu jurei que… ia amá-lo para sempre… e iria… encontrá-lo nos portões do céu…

- Shiefa! - ele começou, completamente espantado: sua irmã era sempre calma e racional… e agora estava parecendo completamente desnorteada e infeliz.

-Mas então surgiu o Dr. Oliver Babington… eu… eu me simpatizei com ele no instante em que eu o vi… parecia… que nos falávamos através do olhar… exatamente como aconteceu com o Richard… quando nos conhecemos….

- Shiefa! Mana! Olhe pra mim! - ele se aproximou e pegou pelos ombros. Ela era uma mulher alta e imponente, mas naquele momento parecia uma criança insegura, pequena e desamparada. Devagar ela ergueu os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar para o irmão - Eu sei… que você amou… muito… lorde Barker… Richard… vocês eram um casal maravilhoso… mas, infelizmente, ele foi para o reino dos céus. - as lágrimas aumentaram de intensidade e seu rosto se contorceu numa careta de sofrimento - e você ficou aqui, conosco. Nós a amamos muito e tentamos lhe fazer feliz… porém, até quando isso vai durar? Um dia eu me casarei, Fuutie também se casará… e mamãe também partirá… não estaremos mais aqui, o tempo inteiro para você. E você MERECE alguém que cuide de você, integralmente! O Dr. Babington é um íntegro, honrado, que lhe dará uma vida confortável e feliz! Aceite-o!

- Mas… Richard…

- Richard não iria querer que você sofresse por ele assim! - ele a cortou, com firmeza - Ele iria querer… ou melhor, ele QUER que você seja feliz! Ele irá compreender, Shiefa! Por favor, confie em mim… aceite o amor do Dr. Babington e você será feliz outra vez!

Os lábios de Shiefa tremiam e ela olhava para o irmão hipnotizada, quase induzida a acreditar nas palavras dele… repentinamente, ela pareceu se livrar da força daquele olhar, desviou os olhos e desvencilhou-se dele e afastou-se, encolhida.

- Eu… eu não posso… eu… não consigo… é como estar traindo… o amor de Richard - ela falou, tão baixo que ele mal ouviu.

- Anne… - ele a chamou pelo primeiro nome, numa tentativa desesperada de fazê-la escutar a razão.

- Não, Shaoran! Eu não quero saber dessa história! - ela se aprumou e tentou enxugar as lágrimas, que caiam numa torrente sem fim. Numa voz que ela tentava deixar firme, mas que estava trêmula e cheia de tristeza, ela disse - Por favor… não toque mais nesse assunto. Eu… eu não estou me sentindo muito bem… vou para o meu quarto.

Sem esperar que o irmão se manifestasse, ela saiu ligeira, quase como estivesse fugindo de algo extremamente desagradável… e Shaoran ficou sozinho, estupefato pelo que acabara de ocorrer. Na discussão com Shiefa havia se esquecido completamente de Tomoyo e Fuutie e agora, percebia, desgostoso, tinha mais um problema para atormentá-lo…

… O que fizera para que seu mundo virasse de cabeça para baixo?

'

Mais tarde, na hora do almoço, ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao recebe um recado de ambas as irmãs dizendo que estavam indispostas para jantar. A mesa onde costumavam fazer as refeições parecia sombria e muito grande com apenas ele e os criados servindo as deliciosas iguarias preparadas pelo chef da casa. Era quase um pecado ele estar tão indisposto e sem fome para apreciá-las. Quanto a isto, infelizmente nada poderia fazer: parecia que sua cabeça estava tão cheia que requisitara cada espaço do resto do corpo para alojar os pensamentos e angústias conflitantes em sua cabeça, mal deixando espaço para o ar que ele respirava, quanto mais a comida. As poucas garfadas que ele levava a boca passavam rasgando pela garganta e caíam pesadamente em seu estômago. E os pensamentos viajavam a mil por hora. O que mais queria era que uma epifania, com direito a coro de anjos celestes, lhe ocorresse naquele instante e que pudesse dar um fim aos problemas de todos. Uma ideia apenas…

Infelizmente, nada de útil lhe vinha a cabeça. O pensamento mais recorrente agora era como as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais. Shaoran nunca tivera o que poderia se chamar de vida sem sal, mas fora relativamente tranquila desde que seu pai morrera, há um ano. Não se poderia dizer que ele sentira falta do pai, do jeito que ele, as irmãs e a mãe eram tratados, então não ficaram muito tempo se lamentando e o tempo em que se passou o luto oficial foi da adaptação dele como o novo chefe da família… e suas regalias com isso. Passou a ser mais respeitado pelos homens mais velhos do clube e as mulheres começaram vê-lo com outros olhos: as mocinhas solteiras como uma personificação de um príncipe de contos de fada; as casadas, como mais um belo homem rico que estaria a disposição delas para terem momentos íntimos inesquecíveis… Sua vida ia muito bem… sem problemas e sem preocupações…

E agora todos os problemas pareciam ter aparecido ao mesmo tempo! Problemas de ordem amorosa que, dependendo do ponto de vista, poderia ser julgado como bobagem ou como de extrema importância. Shaoran, apesar de ter crescido sob as asas de um pai extremamente frio e calculista, tinha o coração bondoso e compreendia que o amor não deveria ser tratado levianamente. Além do mais, ele passara recentemente por isso e então compreendia perfeitamente o sofrimento das irmãs. Ele só desejava que, embora tantas situações complicadas como aquelas raramente se resolvessem sem nenhum tipo de ferida para aqueles que carregavam as dores, as coisas se resolvessem na melhor maneira possível e sem muitas mágoas. Sua família não merecia sofrer. Ele não suportava aquilo…

E ainda havia a questão de Eriol e Tomoyo… seria outra parada dura difícil de negociar. Eriol, com aquele enorme orgulho idiota, poderia perder o amor da moça. Sentia uma enorme pena de Fuutie, mas o amigo não a amava. E nunca a amaria como ela desejava. Um dia sua irmã o esqueceria e aceitaria a situação. Ele tinha que pensar desta maneira. E, enquanto isso não acontecia, teria que lidar com o coração partido. No caso do marquês, era simplesmente idiotice da parte dele! Era verdade que nem tinha absoluta certeza se o amigo realmente tinha um sentimento mais profundo pela morena de olhos azuis: o comportamento dele, entretanto, naquele dia fora deveras estranho… mas, pelo menos, pensou o conde, distraído, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam livres da maldição…

…

-Oh! - Shaoran exclamou baixinho, chamando a atenção de um criado que servia a mesa.

- Deseja alguma coisa, milorde?

O rapaz não respondeu. Ficou muito quieto, mirando seu olhar arregalado e assombrado para o outro lado da mesa, a faca e o garfo posicionados para cortar a carne macia no prato. Ele parecia ter congelado, virado uma estátua, perfeitamente imóvel. Ele quase não respirava. O criado se aproximou um pouco, um pouco preocupado.

- Milorde?

Repentinamente, Shaoran largou os talheres no prato, como se os objetos dessem choque, fazendo um barulho estridente e alto e se levantou muito depressa, derrubando a cadeira no chão e assustando os criados que estavam na sala de jantar. Ele continuava com os olhos arregalados, parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- Saiam daqui… agora! Deixem-me a sós! - ele ordenou, ríspido, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo.

Os criados olharam entre si, confusos, mas obedeceram. Assim que ficou a sós na sala de jantar, Shaoran tentou se acalmar, ainda que isto lhe parecesse impossível no momento. Ele se sentia burro, um completo idiota, um parvo! Como não se atinara para aquele fato antes?

Lady Avalon… Sakura… _ela_ falara que a maldição era passada de geração para geração. No momento em que ela contara este fato, estava distraído demais pensando nas implicações que aquele fato trazia a ele próprio… e depois, com a descoberta dos sentimentos de Tomoyo, as conversas com Fuutie e Shiefa… ele se distraíra completamente, embora estivesse na sua frente o tempo inteiro: se ele estava amaldiçoado, significava, obviamente, que sua família também estava! Cada uma delas: Shiefa, Fanrei, Fenmei, Fuutie e a mãe…

Ele andava pela sala, dando voltas na grande mesa de jantar, incansavelmente… incapaz de se aquietar enquanto uma gradual sensação de desespero crescia no âmago de seu corpo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que agir! Tinha que impedir que as irmãs sofressem e pagassem por um erro que não cometeram.

E mais uma vez ele congelou no até de caminhar pelo aposento, desta vez verdadeiramente horrorizado, pois acabara de perceber mais uma coisa: se a infelicidade das irmãs derivava daquela maldição, então significava que elas seriam infelizes para o resto da vida? Mesmo esforçando-se para não pensar, as probabilidades do que poderiam acontecer a suas irmãs vieram a sua mente com a potência de uma bomba: Shiefa incapaz de amar de novo, sentindo-se culpada por não amar mais o marido; Fanrei perdendo a criança ou (a exemplo de Shiefa) perdendo o marido… ou os dois… Fuutie incapaz de amar outro homem não ser Eriol… Fenmei… bem, Fenmei seria um mistério, já que a moça apenas recentemente restabelecera contato com a família após fugir pra se casar e seu pai fazer questão de esquecer que ela era sua filha… Oh! Aí estava!

E a mãe… pobre mulher! Cresceu numa família fria, casou-se contra a sua vontade, saiu de seu país de origem aos prantos e vivera com um homem extremamente intransigente por quase trinta anos… Wei lhe falara que seus únicos consolos eram seus filhos… então, se seu prognóstico de infelicidade se realizasse, ela sofreria por todos!

Não! Não poderia permitir! Já era demais ele sentir toda aquela angústia sem sentido por causa de uma maldição estúpida… permitir que a família inteira sofresse com ele era terrível até de pensar. Ele sentia um ímpeto de se levantar e fazer alguma coisa… mas o quê? Estava tão impotente quanto uma flor sob a força de uma tempestade… e era exatamente assim que ele se sentia. Então, o que faria? O que_ poderia_ fazer? .

E a luz se fez…

Tinha algo que podia fazer: ir até Taylor Manor e exigir de Sakura que lhe dissesse como quebrar a maldição. Era uma perspectiva que não lhe agradava nem um pouco e nem lhe deixava otimista, mas era única que tinha no momento. Encaminhou-se para porta, preste a ordenar que lhe preparassem um coche, mas mudou de ideia. Já havia visitado lady Taylor naquela manhã, sem anunciar previamente sua chegada, o que fora muitíssimo descortês de sua parte. Se fosse naquele momento correria o risco de ser expulso por ser tão rude. Embora sua necessidade de esclarecimentos não desse a mínima para convenções sociais, teria que esperar um pouco para tirar satisfações com Lady Avalon. E, ainda que contrariado, ele tentou controlar sua ansiedade. Saiu da sala, sem dizer uma palavra aos serviçais que ainda se mantinham no corredor, confusos e trancou-se na biblioteca. Seu único problema era como fazer o tempo passar mais depressa.

'

Por volta das quatro horas, ele não conseguiu mais se segurar. Havia tentado de tudo para que adiasse a visita até a manhã seguinte, mas seus desejos não podiam ser mais contidos. O coche foi preparado e logo em seguida ele cobria a distância entra a sua casa e Taylor Manor sentado confortavelmente dentro do veículo. Ele não reparava nas belas mansões que avizinhavam a rua, nem nas outras carruagens luxuosas que cruzavam com a sua; tampouco as pessoas nobres que iam e vinham pela calçada. Mesmo morando naquela casa há tantos anos, ele gostava de observar e admirar o movimento da rua. Naquela tarde, ele estava excepcionalmente alheio. E naquele estado ficou até chegar a porta de Taylor Manor. Saltou sem demora, antes mesmo que anunciassem sua chegada. Ele pôde ver perfeitamente, através da máscara fleumática, o desgosto do mordomo pela quebra de decoro ao visitar aquela casa duas vezes no mesmo dia, sem avisar previamente e nem se importou. Solicitou uma audiência com Lady Avalon e o mordomo o guiou até a biblioteca, para que lá aguardasse. No entanto, a altura que chegaram ao corredor principal da casa, Shaoran ouvi uma breve exclamação de surpresa, vindo do alto da escadaria: a duquesa de Westay, belamente trajada, parecia estar de saída. Com muita graça, ela desceu as escadas e se aproximou do conde. Porém, Shaoran notou imediatamente o desprezo mal disfarçado nos olhos azuis da elegante dama. Sua voz, todavia, estava calma e polida quando o cumprimentou.

- Desculpe-me por vir pela segunda vez hoje sem avisar, sua Graça. No momento, tenho assuntos urgentes para tratar com Lady Avalon.

Shaoran esperava que a duquesa demonstrasse desaprovação ou mesmo raiva por ele querer Lady Avalon ao invés da filha. Contudo, ela apenas fez uma leve careta de nojo e o olhou com os olhos semicerrados, a voz transbordando desdém.

- Ela se encontra na biblioteca. Eu peço apenas que não se demore muito aqui, pois assim que voltar do chapeleiro, oferecerei chá para algumas amigas íntimas e não quero que elas tenham uma ideia errada de sua presença aqui.

Ela meneou a cabeça displicente em direção ao conde e saiu com passo firmes. Porém, antes de ir embora, virou-se mais uma vez.

- E eu gostaria de pedir que restrinja suas visitas a partir de agora, já que elas não serão mais necessárias.

E ela se foi. Shaoran, muito surpreso, acompanhou o mordomo pelo resto da casa e foi deixado na biblioteca, sozinho com seus pensamentos. A duquesa nunca lhe tratara assim antes. Era verdade que ela nunca fora verdadeiramente gentil, como uma boa dama de sangue nobre e arrogante de Londres, mas nunca transparecera daquela maneira. Depois, lembrou-se que Tomoyo havia dito que falaria a mãe que ela não tinha a intenção de se casar com ele.

- Ela deve ter falado a duquesa e, agora que eu não sou mais um candidato no páreo, ela mostrou como realmente ela é. - pensou o rapaz com seus botões.

Neste momento, a porta se abriu um lacaio anunciou Lady Avalon, que entrou. Como sempre, sua expressão era de neutra indiferença. Apesar de sentir o coração disparar e seu peito ao vê-la, o fato foi completamente ignorado pela sua consciência. Sua atenção, raiva e esperanças estavam todas voltadas para aquela mulher que era a causa de todo o sofrimento atual, seu e da família. O objeto de sua atenção atravessou o aposento, sentou-se num poltrona, muito ereta, e olhou para ele em serena expectativa.

- Eu… vim aqui porque preciso saber se há um jeito de quebrar a maldição.

O olhar da moça abaixou-se e ele sentiu com começava a tremer. Já sabia a resposta.

- Sinto muito.

Ele, que estivera em pé até então, deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, completamente arrasado.

- Não pode ser… tem que haver um jeito.

- Mas não há. Você não é primeira pessoa que me pergunta isso.

Ele colocou as mãos no rosto, demonstrando sem palavras todo o seu desolamento. Então era aquilo? Estavam condenados a viver daquela maneira para sempre? Ele descobriu o rosto e olhou em cheio aquela linda moça, sentindo um ódio extremo crescer dentro dele. Era tudo culpa dela!

- Então… minha família vai ter que sofrer para sempre por sua causa?

- Ah… então é isso… - ela comentou, como se estivesse apenas falando que o tempo estava nublado - Você finalmente percebeu o quanto a maldição é poderosa. Quando eu lhe falei, achei que você pensaria primeiro na sua família…

- Pare de tratar o assunto tão levianamente! - ele gritou furioso, levantando-se e agigantando-se a frente dela, que, como sempre, se mostrou perfeitamente calma - Você não sente o mínimo de culpa pelo que você faz? Que espécie de pessoa é você?

- Eu me sinto culpada, sim! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Mostrar remorso? Tristeza? O que isso adiantaria? Meus sentimentos não podem quebrar a maldição, então é apenas um desperdício de lágrimas!

- Como você pode ser tão… racional?

Ela também se levantou, encarando-o firmemente.

- Quando você já viveu 500 anos e já vivenciou milhões de situações, você aprende a ser sábio e racional. Olhe… eu entendo a sua dor… mas não posso fazer nada!

- Claro que pode! Para começar, que espécie de pessoa é você, que aceita fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Eu já falei: eu quero meu coração de volta! Eu tenho que entregar estes anéis para ela, para tê-lo de volta!

- Ela? Quem é ela?

- A mulher que me tirou meu coração! Uma bruxa que… espere! Eu não tenho que ficar lhe contanto a minha história! De qualquer forma, você não entenderia meus motivos!

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Eu tenho TODO o direito de saber! Afinal, está em jogo a felicidade da minha família.

Finalmente ela se irritou.

- Não tem não! Como eu já disse antes: esqueça esta história! Não há nada que o possa fazer! Odeie-me, se isso o fizer sentir-se melhor, eu não me importo! Só me deixe em paz, está bem?

Sem esperar respostas, ela caminhou apressadamente para a saída do aposento e saiu, batendo a porta com força o passar! Shaoran praguejou silenciosamente, furioso, mas não poderia fazer nada.

E a sensação de impotência o corroía como ácido.

Na manhã seguinte, Shaoran não se sentia nem um pouco animado. Depois de sair abruptamente de Taylor Manor e se trancar na biblioteca o resto do dia, a raiva foi diminuindo (embora não sumindo completamente). Sobrou apenas o desgosto, os desconsolo, a desesperança. A sensação de saber tudo o que estava acontecendo e não poder fazer nada era terrível, angustiante. Sentia-se o pior dos homens, um rato encurralado num beco sem saída… e o estado de espírito das irmãs não ajudava. Fuutie finalmente descera para jantar com eles, mas nem tocava no prato e Shiefa parecia estar a quilômetros da terra, apenas beliscando na comida, os olhos extremamente vermelhos e inchados. Definitivamente, aquela fora refeição mais deprimente que já fizera na vida.

E lá estava ele, depois de uma noite inquieta, alternando entre sonhos estranhos de florestas escuras, cemitérios e rostos infelizes. Seu ânimo em nada melhorara e ele se perguntava, desesperado, como seria daqui para frente. Suas perspectivas não eram nada boas e isto apenas piorava seu humor.

A manhã passava lenta e soturna. Apesar de o céu brilhar timidamente entre as nuvens do céu de Londres, tudo lhe parecia uma eterna noite sem estrelas e lua. Por volta das dez horas, suas reflexões solitárias foram quebradas pelo anúncio da chegada de Tomoyo, em uma visita surpresa. Ela adentrou o aposento e a porta foi fechada as suas costas. Ia cumprimentá-la quando notou o choque estampado no seu rosto. Ela parecia estar muito abalada.

- O que houve?

- É… que… acabei de passar por… Fuutie. Ela foi… um tanto indelicada comigo.

Ele comprimiu os lábios numa linha fina. Tinha certeza que Tomoyo, mesmo não entendendo nada, estava colocando panos quentes na situação. Fuutie deve ter sido absurdamente grosseira com ela para que a moça exibisse aquela expressão. Infelizmente, Shaoran jamais poderia revelar-lhe o motivo por trás da desfeita. Sendo assim, sorriu amarelo para Tomoyo.

- Perdoe-a. Ela está passando por uma situação complicada.

- Por acaso… teria alguma coisa a ver com a maldição?

O sorriso dele se fechou na hora.

- Então… você sabe?

- Sim.

- E… ainda assim, pactua com ela? É amiga dela? - ele perguntou, com muita rispidez.

- Shaoran… há muitas coisas que eu não concordo nas atitudes dela, com certeza. Eu fiquei tão horrorizada como você deve ter ficado quando descobriu as consequências do roubo do anel. Mas eu tenho minhas opiniões também: lembre-se que ela salvou minha vida. Tenho uma grande dívida com ela.

- Mas… ainda assim… é quase inconcebível que você aceite ajudá-la depois de saber de tudo! - ele foi até a janela e olhou o jardim, sem realmente absorver a beleza das flores - Por causa da fraqueza do meu avô, minha família está condenada a ser infeliz para sempre!

- Eu nada posso fazer a não ser sentir muito. Mas a Sakura tem seus motivos para fazer o que ela faz. - ele não se virou ou ao menos se mexeu e ela sentiu necessidade de tentar lhe convencer - Ela diz… que não tem coração, que não consegue sentir alguns sentimentos. Ela pensa até que não pode amar…

- E acho que está certa! - ele a cortou, com raiva e cinismo.

- No entanto - ela prosseguiu, como se não tivesse sido interrompida - Eu discordo completamente dela: eu tenho certeza que ela pode amar. Que ela possui sentimentos. E eu tiro disto justamente porque ela me salvou; se ela não tivesse nenhum sentimento positivo como o amor, ela teria apenas se salvado e eu não estaria aqui. Da mesma maneira, eu não acredito quando ela diz que não sente nada por cada vida que ela arruinou ao longo de sua longa jornada. Ela sofre sim, lamenta, sente-se culpada… porém ela precisa fazer o que ela está fazendo.

Ele finalmente se virou para ela e seu olhar mostrava que ele não estava nem um pouco convencido.

- Foi para isso que veio aqui? - ele perguntou, após um longo silêncio - Para tentar me convencer da inocência dela? Pois está perdendo o seu tempo!

Ela pareceu que ia protestar, mas mudou de ideia. Apenas respondeu a pergunta:

- Na realidade, eu vim… me desculpar pelo comportamento de minha mãe ontem a tarde.

Aquilo desarmou o conde totalmente, por ser a última resposta que esperava dela. Ele perguntou, admirado:

- Como você sabe que sua mãe destratou-me ontem?

- Eu estava passando pelo corredor superior da escada e ouvi sua voz - ela corou um pouco - Embora tenha sido muito indecoroso de minha parte, eu me escondi e escutei a conversa toda. Fiquei muito envergonhada pelo modo que ela lhe tratou. Ela não tinha o direito.

- Tudo bem… - ele tentou amenizar a preocupação dela, já que se via claramente a apreensão no rosto delicado - Sua mãe não deve ter ficado muito feliz quando soube que eu não estava mais a cortejando.

Ela pareceu confusa.

- O que você está dizendo?

Foi a vez de ele ficar confuso.

- Você não havia me dito que iria falar com sua mãe, dizendo que iria me dispensar? Presumi que fora por isso que ela estava me tratando de modo tão descortês.

- Oh, não. Eu nunca cheguei a dizer uma palavra a ela.

- Então… o que foi que aconteceu?

- Bom… agora que Sakura conseguiu o anel do duque, o acordo que minha mãe e ela haviam feito fora cumprido. A Sakura não vai mais aparecer na sociedade… portanto, segundo mamãe, terei mais chances de conseguir um bom partido. Eu sinto muito, mas ela considera seu título muito inferior e só concordava com a corte porque você parecia interessado em mim enquanto todos os outros estavam apaixonados pela Sakura. Mas, agora que acabou, mamãe almeja algo maior para mim.

- Entendo… eu sinto muito, Tomoyo, por você ficar a mercê dos caprichos de sua mãe.

- Eu já estou acostumada.

- Mas… e o Eriol?

Ela ficou rubra como um céu ao por do sol.

- Mamãe… jamais consentiria que eu me casasse com um nobre sem dinheiro.

- Mas você o ama, não é? - ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas ele pressionou - Ama ou não?

-… Sim.

- Então lute, Tomoyo! Já chega de sua mãe impondo regras para você.

- Você está esquecendo que isso não depende só de mim!

- Ah, Tomoyo… agora mais do que nunca, eu SEI que ele quer. O orgulho dele é um obstáculo, é verdade, mas não é o fim da corrida. Entretanto, é preciso que você lute!

Ela nada falou, parecendo muito confusa e desamparada. Então ele falou, embora não pudesse evitar certa dose de cinismo na voz:

- Tenho certeza que Lady Avalon concorda comigo e tenho certeza que ela poderia lhe ajudar de maneira satisfatória a dobrar o orgulho do marquês.

A confusão voltou ao rosto dela.

- Do que você está falando? - então ela pareceu compreender alguma coisa e sua expressão se tornou extremamente mortificada - Oh, não. Eu acho… que você não entendeu.

- O quê?

- Shaoran… - ela começou num tom solene e mortificado, que ele sempre associava a péssimas notícias - Esse anel que ela conseguiu do duque selou o acordo que Sakura fez com minha mãe. Não há mais necessidade dela participar de bailes… ou mesmo de ficar em Londres…

"Ela vai embora, Shaoran…"

"Para sempre."

* * *

...

Enquanto vocês liam, eu passei quatro dias viajando por lugares inóspitos (esse capítulo foi bem denso e longo, eu sei), seguindo as instruções precisas do pedaço de pergaminho que meu informante escrevera. E acabei chegando no meio de uma floresta densa, em plena noite de lua cheia. Eu escutava barulhos estranhos, vindo provavelmente de animais horripilantese famintos, mas eu não estava preocupada: antes de parar aqui, eu havia passado na cidade de Pallet e por lá comprei um Super Repel, que protegeria dos pokemons e de outras criaturas pelo caminho.

No meio de uma clareia, iluminada pela lua, havia uma pequena cabana e meu coração disparou: deveria ser ali que ela era mantida. Eu sabia que não teria chance se tentasse invadir: teria que usar uma estratégia.

Rapidamente, tirei da minha mochila uma fantasia de Caco, o sapo (remancências do carnaval do ano passado) e a vesti. Tentando não parecer hesitante, caminhei pela clareira, exposta, tendo plena consciência que eu era atentamente observada e dei três batidas na porta. Uma pequena janela se abriu, revelando um vulto escuro e disforme não parecia humano. Com uma voz rolfenha, perguntou-me pela senha e eu, seguindo as instruções no pergaminho, fiz a saudação vulcana com a mão e disse:

- Vida longa e próspera.

- Que a força esteja com você. – replicou a voz e a porta se abriu.

A figura disforme era um enorme sapo de pelúcia, verde ácido e felpudo, mas que já havia visto dias melhores: o algodão saía por alguns buracos e havia várias manchas de sujeira em sua pelagem. Ele tinha cara de poucos amigos e, tentando não parecer intimidada, expliquei que havia vindo checar a prisioneira. Ele pareceu desconfiado, mas eu fui bem convincente e expliquei que havia sido ordem do chefe. No fim, ele me apontou uma porta ao fundo da sala vazia. Tremendo de expectativa, eu fui até ela e destranquei-a.

Em uma mesa aos fundos iluminada por velas, ela vazia sentada em cadeira amarrada pelos pés, digitando em um notebook, de costas para a porta. Ela parecia bem fisicamente, mas eu sabia que ela estava mentalmente exausta e torturada. A medida que fui me aproximando, fui percebendo os requintes sutis e cruéis de tortura: havia uma pilha de manuscritos enorme do lado do computador, completamente preenchidas e em corpo 8, fonte comic sans. Não havia modem ou telefone por perto (o que explicava os meses sem comunicação) e haviam várias garrafas térmicas vazias jogadas em um canto. Mas a coisa que realmente me fez sentir mal eu só percebi quando estava bem atrás dela. Levei um choque tão grande que senti-me enjoar e somente porque fiz um esforço sobre-humano para controlar-me eu não regurgitei a sopa de letrinhas que tomei no jantar. Era mais do que cruel... era... vil...

... o computador no qual ela usava rodava com Windows Vista!

Era terrível, eu mal podia suportar! Felizmente, eu estava ali justamente para libertá-la daquele mal. Ela deve ter percebido minha presença porque se virou. Havia olheiras horríveis ao redor de seus olhos e cabelo estava todo emanharado. Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu pedi para que ela ficasse em silêncio e retirei minha máscara. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e nós nos abraçamos.

- Você me encontrou, Cherry! Sabia que você viria me salvar.

- mas é claro que sim, Yoruki! Eu tinha certeza que você não iria sumir por conta própria, como ele me fez pensar...

- Ele... ele me amarrou! Me fez trabalhar pra ele meses a fio, corrigindo manuscritos, fazendo traduções... – ela sussurrou e eu vi o horror dos cinco meses em que ela estivera em cativeiro voltarem a seus olhos

- Eu sei, amiga. – eu a abracei novamente – Mas isso acabou. Vamos sair daqui.

Eu a desamarrei e, num ato infantil, desliguei e bati a tampa do note com força.

- Como vamos sair daqui? – Yoruki perguntou

E antes que eu pudesse responder, a porta se abriu com força e o sapão de pelúcia entrou, armada com a marreta biônica do Chapolin.

- O chefe avisou que você viria, Cherry-san. Não posso deixar vocês escaparem.

Yoruki deu um grito, mas eu mantivera a frieza e puxei de um cordãozinho que eu usava uma pequena chave rosa...

"_Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Cherry que aceitou esta missão... LIBERTE-SEEEEE!"_

A chave se transformou no báculo rosa que todos nós conhecemos e, sem perder tempo, tirei uma carta do bolso e a joguei no ar...

_"ALADA!_"

O báculo ganhou asas e esticou. Eu montei nele e fiz a Yoruki fazer o mesmo e, dando um impulso, eu saí voando. O sapão que olhara aparvalhado a transformação, finalmente reagira e tentara agarrar a ponta do báculo, mas eu, rápida, fiz uma manobra e me desviei. Voei em direção a janela de vidro, que se espatifou em mil caquinhos quando atravessamos por ela. Felizmente era um vidro temperado e eu ainda estava usando a fantasia do caco, então não nos machucamos. E ganhamos os céus, iluminadas pela luz da lua...

- Onde você conseguiu o báculo? – Yoruki perguntou, ainda meio assombrada e anestesiada pela incrível fuga.

- Ela me emprestou. Também estava preocupada com você! Todos nós estávamos!

- mas... como você consegue guiar tão facilmente?

- é igual montar em uma vassoura. – respondi, não querendo falar mais e ela entendeu.

E aí a ficha dela caiu...

- Eu... eu estou livre! EU ESTOU LIVRE! LIVRE!

e explodiu em uma gargalhada gostosa, que eu acompanhei. E o sons das nossas risadas ecoou no silêncio da noite...

Ufa! Cansei. Depois de deixar a Yoruki na casa dos pais dela, chegar na minha casa e tomar uma aguinha, finalmente posso escrever as considerações sobre esse capítulo. Ah... vocês não entenderam porque tive que ir salvar a minha querida revisora?

Bem, brevemente falando, vocês se lembram que froggy, o assistente/sapinho de pelúcia caolho da Yoru havia amarrado-a para forçá-la a revisar o capítulo anterior. Só que, depois do trabalho feito, ele resolveu abusar da minha amiga e a seqüestrou, obrigando-a a trabalhar naquele regime de semi-escravidão. Eu terminei este capítulo em tempo recorde e logo lhe enviei para correção... e nada dela retornar. Fui ficando preocupada e depois fui informada do seqüestro. Então acionei todos os meus amigos personagens de livro, animes e mangás atrás de notícias... o resto vocês já sabem... =P

Froggy agora é mais procurado que a Carmen Sandiego e o Wally juntos, mas duvido com o encontrem, pois por detrás daquele único olho se esconde uma grande astúcia.

Enfim, é por essas razões que hoje excepcionalmente não teremos o Yoruki's Corner e nem vou me desculpar pelo atraso, passando logo as coisas que interessam.

Espero que vocês tenha gostado deste capítulo. Até porque ele é de explodir a cabeça. Muitas revelações, infelicidades, incertezas... e aquele final... :P

O próximo capítulo, posso ir adiantando, também está maravilhoso! E, fazendo a chantagenzinha de sempre, preciso de muitas reviews para continuar escrevendo, pois só com as críticas e observações de vocês, terei ânimo para dar continuidade a fic. Please. :)

Com relação a notas deste capitulo, elas se referem a:

_Cornwall:_ é um condado da Inglaterra, localizado a sudoeste da Inglaterra;

_St. Ewe e Mevagissey_: duas cidades localizadas em Cornwall;

The lost gardens of_ Heligan_: Localizada perto de Mevagissey, é um jardim criado pela família Tremayne no século 18 e considerado umdos mais populares jardins botânicos da Inglaterra.

Bem, pessoas, é isso. Acho que não esqueci nada. Falta apenas agradecer encarecidamente a todos e a cada um dos reviews e direct mensages que recebi, com re elogios, críticas e reclamações. E reforço mais uma vez que gostaria de continuar recebendo esse feedback importíssimo de vocês. Por favor. ;)

Vou ficando por aqui até a próxima e sem mais,

Cherry_hi


	10. Cap 10 Em busca da liberdade

Olá, Pessoas.

Não vou me demorar nesse prelúdio, apenas o suficiente para dedicar este capítulo a minha querida irmãzinha Mimica-Chan, que neste dia está completando 15 anos. Desejo a uma das minhas maiores incentivadoras muitos anos de vida e que ela continue esportista, inteligente, fofinha e baixinha. Te amo, Minhoquinha! ( :3 )

Bem... chega de tietagem. Vamos ao capítulo 10.

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, apesar de ter sido **classificada como K ,** contém **cenas de violência.**

* * *

Cap 10 - **Em busca da liberdade**

Escrito por: **Cherry_hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

'

Ela vai embora…

Essa simples frase teve um efeito tão devastador em Shaoran que o congelou. Os segundos, os minutos se passaram sem que uma palavra fosse dita. Tomoyo não tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa. Como se contagiada por ele, ficou imóvel, mal atrevendo-se a respirar, mortificada e com muita pena do rapaz. Ela tinha plena certeza que ele tinha raiva e estava muito magoado com Sakura, mas ainda assim, ele a amava…

E deveria ser muito doloroso ouvir que ela iria embora.

- Então… - ele finalmente falou, com a voz surpreendentemente estável. - Ela finalmente vai embora?

- Bem… sim… - ela falou, surpresa pela frieza com que ele estava lidando com a notícia. - …já que ela conseguiu alcançar seus objetivos. O acordo… com minha mãe era ficar sobre a proteção de nossa família até conseguir o anel. E agora que ela conseguiu… não há mais necessidade de ficar conosco. Estes são os últimos dias de Sakura na nossa casa… mamãe queria que ela saísse imediatamente, mas ela precisa de algum tempo para se preparar para a viagem. Então mamãe já se sente satisfeita que ela deixe de comparecer aos eventos sociais até o dia de sua partida.

Ele assentiu, brevemente. Ela não sabia dizer com certeza se ele havia ouvido tudo que ela falara, visto que sua expressão, apesar de neutra, estava congelada em seu rosto. Repentinamente, ela sentiu que devia ir embora. Que estava sendo uma intrusa naquele momento. Levantou-se da cadeira, um pouco confusa e disse, hesitante:

- Shaoran… eu preciso ir… - ela se aproximou dele e colocou a mão delicada no ombro do rapaz, que finalmente pareceu capaz de fazer movimentos faciais e olhou para a moça. - Por favor… não fique pensando muito sobre o assunto. Ainda mais agora que acabou e ela vai embora. Sei que é difícil, mas tente, por mim. - após uma curta pausa, ela completou, tentando se mostrar animada. - Amanhã haverá o baile de lady Heaventown. Você irá também?

- Eu estava pensando em não ir… - ele respondeu, quase arrancando à força as palavras de seu íntimo. - Mas compreendo que devo comparecer, visto que dificilmente Fuutie irá e ela já havia confirmado presença. Devo, então, ir em seu lugar.

- Sei que não gosta de bailes, mas penso que servirá ao menos de distração para você… e eu estarei lá, de qualquer maneira… então… até logo.

Ele recobrou parte de sua civilidade naquele momento, e pegou a mão da moça e beijando-a suavemente:

- Eu lhe acompanharei até a porta.

- Não é necessário. - ela sorriu docemente. - Já vim tantas vezes aqui que quase me sinto de casa.

- Ao menos deixe-me chamar alguém para acompanhá-la.

Ele tocou a campainha e logo Wei aparecia, com eficiência.

- Wei, por favor, acompanhe lady Taylor até a porta.

Ele sorriu com doçura para a moça, que retribuiu a gentileza e o acompanhou pela porta. Shaoran ficou só e sentiu os segundos passarem. Então, ele se dirigiu até a sua cadeira e lá se sentou. Sua expressão era vazia, assim como se sentia dentro de seu íntimo. Vazio.

O choque que tomara ao escutar que ela finalmente iria embora fora enorme e ele não conseguia descrevê-lo. A sensação era de perda, de desamparo, como se tivessem dito não que ela partiria, mas sim, que ela havia morrido. Ele nunca sofreu nenhum dano físico grave, porém ele tinha certeza que aquela sensação gelada e dolorosa. - muito dolorosa. - que invadiu seu peito podia ser comparada a uma espada trespassando seu coração, jorrando o sangue e o calor de seu corpo e deixando-o frio e o vazio.

Ele fechou os olhos profundamente. Seu controle estava por um fio. A dor da descoberta da perda era terrível, lancinante, contudo precisava manter-se são. Em seu íntimo, sentimentos tão diversos brigavam entre si para ser o mais influente naquele momento: a decepção e a lamentação pela ida dela; a raiva que sentia, pois, ao seu ver, ela fugia e deixava para trás o seu ser em frangalhos; o alívio pelo motivo de todas as dores de sua família estar partindo; o amor que sentia por ela, que queria perdoar e humilhar-se diante dela e pedir que ela ficasse. Um tremor passou por ele naquele instante e ele percebeu que enlouqueceria se deixasse seus sentimentos o dominarem. Com muita dificuldade, ele foi acalmando o seu ser e o primeiro sentimento que lutou para sufocar foi o do amor doentio que nutria por ela, pois, a seu ver, era o mais destrutivo. E lentamente, a sua razão foi ganhando a batalha. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer e era o melhor que poderia acontecer: ela iria embora e, com o tempo, ela deixaria de povoar seus pensamentos e seu coração. Logo, ela seria apenas uma lembrança antiga e incômoda de seu passado.

Pensando assim, ele se sentia um pouco mais animado com o seu futuro e levantou-se, otimista. Porém, nem havia dado dois passos, um peso terrível pareceu afundar sobre seus ombros, impossibilitando-o de se mexer e lhe causando um ligeiro pânico. O medo e a angústia se infiltravam nele, tentando ultrapassar a barreira de sua sanidade, querendo invadir sua alma. Mas ele lutou, lutou com muita bravura, porque se não fizesse, seria destruído e tudo o que sua família não precisava era que ele, o chefe da família, se desestabilizasse também. Além disso, ele ponderou, era bem melhor que ela fosse embora mesmo, pois ela era a culpada por tudo o que sua família sofria e seria bem menos penoso seguir em frente sem correr o risco de vê-la por Londres. Pensando assim, ele conseguiu afastar ainda mais os sentimentos corrosivos que o ameaçavam. Tentou se acalmar, respirando calma e lentamente, muito quieto e de olhos fechados, quase como se entrasse em um transe.

Muito tempo depois, quando voltou a abrir os olhos, sentia-se bem melhor. Não nos melhores humores, contudo o suficiente para afastar os sentimentos que a ideia da partida dela lhe causavam. Finalmente, sentia certa paz de espírito. Mas sentia-se exausto, como se a batalha tivesse sido física também.

'

Após sair de Lisbury's House, Tomoyo subiu em sua carruagem. Estava prestes a dizer a lacaio que desejava ir para casa, quando mudou de ideia: Sakura estaria ocupada com os preparativos de sua viagem e a última coisa que queria era passar algum tempo de qualidade com sua mãe, que com certeza teria apenas fofocas para contar ou planejaria seu futuro casamento com algum nobre rico da cidade. Por fim, decidiu-se a ir até uma pequena capela que ficava perto de sua casa, onde costumava ir para rezar ou simplesmente para fugir da pressão familiar. No trajeto, distraiu-se olhando o movimento das ruas. Felizmente era bem perto e logo ela saltava bem em frente a uma construção pequena, mas belamente decorada. Ela dispensou o veículo e adentrou na capela. Era um lugar que a moça sempre gostara de ir, pois ali havia uma atmosfera de paz que nunca conseguia achar em outro lugar. Sentou-se no segundo banco e durante um longo tempo ficou imóvel, olhando sem ver a cruz no altar. O que tentara se evadir na carruagem agora invadia sua alma: aquela extrema angústia, aquela terrível sensação de estar em um beco sem saída. Seu coração oprimido batia vazio, ecoando dentro no peito. E uma única pergunta ela se fazia sem cessar: o que faria agora?

Era verdade que amava o marquês de Cloversfield. Mas este era uma amor fadado ao fracasso. Sempre fora uma pessoa bastante sensata e racional, portanto tinha ideia que o que sentia não tinha importância alguma nos planos de sua mãe, que já sonhava com duques e príncipes. Para a duquesa, ela era apenas um peão no jogo a ser movida pelo tabuleiro da nobreza para torná-la rainha… e o marquês… Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se da figura alta, aristocrática, séria e bonita… e não pôde impedir que as borboletas no estômago batessem as asas incessantemente por algum tempo. O marquês, mesmo se sentisse algo, como Shaoran e Sakura pensavam, ele nada faria, orgulhoso como era. Se ele fosse rico… ah! As coisas seriam bem diferentes!

- Mas… ele não é. - ela falou para si mesma, tentando controlar a tristeza. - E… ele não me quer. Não sou boa o suficiente pra que ele me queira.

- Isto é uma pena.

Ela deu um grito que ecoou pelo pequeno espaço, parecendo bem mais alto do que realmente fora. Havia uma sombra que se projetava da porta da capela, alta e esguia. Apenas pela silhueta ela saberia quem era, mesmo que não tivesse reconhecido a voz profunda, mas não teve coragem de se virar. Na verdade, mal conseguia respirar. Manteve com o olhar fixo na cruz, tentando manter a serenidade, tentando controlar o tremor que agora fazia suas mãos chacoalharem levemente, o rubor que esquentava suas faces.

Ela ouviu os passos se aproximarem sem pressa e depois o leve farfalhar da roupa roçando levemente entre os bancos da igreja, um ligeiro suspiro e a sensação do banco de madeira em que estava sentada afundar levemente com o peso dele. E silêncio. Desta vez, um silêncio carregado de tensão, nervosismo. Apenas o que ela ouvia era o bater acelerado do coração em seu peito, que subitamente vivia, mesmo que temporariamente. Só de saber que ele estava ali, mesmo que só por aquele momento, enchia todo o seu ser de uma inexplicável felicidade…

- O… o que você está… fazendo aqui?. - ela conseguiu perguntar, com alguma dificuldade, ainda olhando para a cruz lá no altar.

- Estava indo para a casa do Shaoran. - a voz dele soou, bem mais perto do que ela imaginava. - Quando vi milady entrando nesta capela. E pensei em lhe perguntar como está o ferimento no braço.

Ela desviou, rápida, o olhar para o braço ferido, agora apenas enfaixado em um curativo leve. Notou que as mãos ainda tremiam e as fechou bem, quase furando a carne com as próprias unhas.

- Estou bem. Está… cicatrizando bem.

E o silêncio reinou outra vez, fazendo-a sentir-se incrivelmente incomodada. Ela tinha aquela inexplicável urgência de falar com ele, qualquer coisa que fosse, mas não conseguia, pois também sentia medo de falar bobagens e o aborrecer. E, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava trancá-lo na igreja e ali ficarem juntos para sempre, não queria que ele percebesse a sua tensão e desejava que ele fosse embora logo. E a última sensação venceu.

- Acho que milorde… não deve se reter aqui.

- Minha presença a incomoda?

- Não!. - ela respondeu depressa, num tom agudo. Recuperando-se acrescentou. - Imagino… apenas que milorde deva ser muito ocupado. E… não deve ser retido por bobagens.

Ele não respondeu, mas também não se levantou. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele em seu rosto, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no altar.

- Eu… er… eu acabei de voltar da casa do Shaoran.

- Entendo… creio que, em sua atual posição, ele deva requerer sua presença com bastante frequência.

Havia alguma coisa estranha na sua voz. E lhe parecia vagamente como rancor, mágoa… ou estaria imaginando tudo aquilo? E ela o fitou. O olhar sereno dele estava pousado em seu rosto, imbatível, frio como metal no inverno. Ainda assim, teve o poder de tornar ainda mais quente as suas bochechas.

- O que quer dizer com isso?. - ela disfarçou o embaraço.

- Estou falando da corte. Está bem claro que logo um pedido de casamento será feito.

- Ah! Bem… - ela falou, constrangida. - Para falar a verdade, fui a casa dele por outros motivos. Nós… hã… não estamos noivos… e nunca ficaremos.

O rosto dele continuou impassível enquanto ela dizia aquilo e ela sentiu uma inexplicável decepção…

…porque queria que ele esboçasse qualquer reação, qualquer sinal de estar feliz por aquela

pequena explicação.

- Eu… eu gosto muito dele, somos bons amigos… então… quando houve o incidente do noivado da Sakura, eu quis ajudá-lo de alguma forma… se ele fingisse que estava interessado em mim seria mais fácil para ele enganar a nobreza… bem… você se lembra da situação.

- Lembro sim… - havia um tom de esgar na voz dele. - lembro-me bem que milady foi a minha casa pedir ajuda para trazê-lo do mundo dos mortos… O que não consigo entender é porque se sacrifica tanto por ele, então.

- Acho que estamos repetindo esta conversa. - ela retrucou, nervosa. - Já falei pra você que ele é apenas meu amigo.

- Sei bem disso. - ele respondeu, com a voz muito fria de repente. - Mas não estou convencido.

- Não sei por que o assunto lhe interessa tanto!

- Simplesmente não gosto quando as pessoas mentem pra mim!

- Não estou mentindo para milorde!

- Será que não? Talvez esteja até mentindo pra si mesma!. - ele argumentou, cortante, direto. - Talvez goste tanto dele que mente pra si mesma, fingindo que sentir algo inferior ao que realmente sente!

- Como ousa dizer isto de mim?. - ela perguntou, chocada e aborrecida.

- Milady é muito jovem, não sabe nada do mundo. Como pode saber o que realmente sente?

- Não é assim! Eu sei o que eu sinto por ele. E sei que não é amor!

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Por acaso já amou outro homem para saber a diferença?

- Sim! Já! Eu amo…

Calou-se bem a tempo. Mordeu os lábios, para impedir que falasse qualquer outra coisa. Seria desastroso se ele soubesse o que ela sentia. Ele se afastaria dela, com certeza. Respirou fundo, procurando controlar-se.

- E o que importa? O que eu sinto não importa.

Ele permaneceu calado.

- Mamãe… mamãe quer me ver casada com um nobre importante e não liga para o que eu sinto. Desde que seja um título acima de um marquês… - ela o olhou de relance. - … e que ele seja rico.

- Você liga para essas coisas?. - ele perguntou, algum tempo depois. - Títulos? _Status_? Dinheiro?

- Não! Eu não quero nada disso! Eu… eu só quero o amor dele!. - e sua voz ecoou novamente pela igreja. - Eu preferia ser… eu preferia ser pobre!

- Você fala isso agora porque nunca passou as penúrias da pobreza. - ele rebatou, ríspido, irritado. - Não sabe o que é viver a incerteza de não saber como vai pagar seus empregados fiéis ou mesmo o que vai comer no dia seguinte. De ver suas terras improdutivas por não ter como comprar sementes e cuidar delas! De ver sua casa se destruir aos poucos!

Ela sabia exatamente o que responder, qual seria a solução para os problemas dele, mas ele se zangaria profundamente se ela sugerisse que ele se casasse com uma moça rica. Ela se levantou, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, para impedir que as lágrimas de amargura brotassem de seus olhos.

- Esqueça! Não importa! Isso não muda nada!

- Por que fica dizendo que não importa? Acredita que seus sentimentos sejam tão insignificantes assim?

- São insignificantes se são em vão.

- Ele por acaso já disse que não compartilha dos mesmo sentimentos?

- Não… eu não sei o que ele sente!

- Então não tem como saber se o que você sente é importante ou não!

- Eu… bem… eu… não sei o que ele sente. - ela recomeçou, confusa. - Eu acho que ele não sente nada por mim… aliás, você me ouviu resmungar antes de entrar na capela.

- Falei aquilo porque acho que milady não se dá o devido valor.

Ela o olhou e seu rosto continuava sério, imbatível. Por que ele não demonstrava qualquer sentimento que corroborasse com o que ele falava? Ou melhor, por que ela não enxergava a emoção nos olhos que tanto desejava ver?

- Não tem como saber. Ele é uma pessoa séria, inteligente… decidida… acho que não há espaço para mim na vida dele. - as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e escorreram por sua face e ela nem se importou por estar chorando na frente dele. - Embora… embora Shaoran e Sakura digam… ou pensem… que ele retribua meus sentimentos.

No silêncio que se seguiu, ela aproveitou para voltar a se controlar e secar as lágrimas com as costas da mão, de maneira deselegante. De que adiantavam as lágrimas, afinal?

…

- Eles estão certos.

A Tomoyo pareceu que seu coração havia escutado, antes que todo o resto do corpo, àquela simples frase cheia de significado e ele batia tanto, tão alto, que fazia com o que cérebro não conseguisse processá-la.

- O que você disse?

Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. Seu rosto continuava sério, mas lentamente se desanuviou e se tornou sereno, terno…

- Eu disse que eles estão certos.

…e de repente sua voz também mudou, como se estivesse preenchida de algo indefinível, mas incrivelmente maravilhoso.

- … Eu te amo, Tomoyo.

Ela soltou um suspiro, preso no fundo de sua alma. Ela não sabia como explicar o que sentira naquele instante e desejou que o tempo parasse, que tudo congelasse e que pudesse infinitamente viver aquele momento maravilhoso, mágico em que ele dissera as três palavrinhas mais belas do mundo. Sua vista embaçou e ela não conseguia ver a expressão do rosto dele através das lágrimas. Mais tarde ela não saberia dizer quem fez o primeiro o movimento, mas quando deu por si, estava envolvida em um forte abraço, protegida e segura nos braços dele, molhando o casaco azul escuro com seu choro compulsivo. Fazia tempos que não se descontrolava daquele jeito e tinha plena consciência de que parecia uma criancinha com aquela atitude. Não havia importância. Queria apenas guardar aquele momento para sempre, a sensação dos braços dele ao seu redor, do cheiro agradável que ele emanava, da pulsação acelerada do coração dele em seu ouvido.

Ele se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos. E, olhando em seus olhos, ela finalmente enxergou o que tanto desejava ver: ele parecia roubar-lhe o fôlego, o coração e a alma através daquele olhar.

E a beijou.

De olhos fechados, ela sentia a suave pressão dos lábios dele nos seus. Nunca havia sido e beijada e quando imaginara como seria a sensação, ela nunca poderia adivinhar que era daquele jeito. Nunca conseguiria descrever a emoção e o pulsar quente em seu coração que aquele toque lhe causava, exigindo mais e mais dela a cada instante, fazendo despertar um lado seu que não conhecia. E nem queria descrever a sensação. só queria sentir…

Depois do que lhe pareceram anos, eles se separaram. Ela abriu os olhos e outra vez viu nos olhos azuis profundos o amor, claro e transparente, como deveria estar faiscando nos olhos dela também.

Uma das mãos dele alisou a pele suave e macia de seu rosto e ela segurou-lhe a mão ali. Como se não quisesse que o momento passasse, como se não quisesse que ele fosse embora. Porque ela já sabia o que viria logo em seguida.

- Sim, eu amo você. - ele começou. - Amo você mais do que qualquer coisa. E saber que você me ama também é como saber que tenho o mais precioso tesouro no mundo. Nunca mais repita que seu sentimento é em vão, porque isto… - ele pousou a mão dele em seu peito levemente, sentindo através do vestido o palpitar acelerado do coração da moça. - … é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho. Você é o meu tesouro, Tomoyo.

- Mas… não sou suficientemente boa para você. Não… para ser sua esposa.

Não era uma pergunta. O semblante do marquês se tornou profundamente triste.

- Ao contrário: você é perfeita demais. Tão preciosa, tão pura… que eu não posso lhe dar tudo o que você merece.

- Mas eu não quero nada! NADA!. - ela falou, entrando em desespero. - Eu só quero estar com você.

- Você fala isto agora, mas não tem ideia da vida miserável que eu levo. Quando herdei o marquesado, herdei dívidas e humilhações que tento limpar com o pouco que eu tenho. Não quero você lutando essa causa quase impossível comigo, quando você merece apenas o melhor…

- Por favor, pare de dizer isso!. - ela o interrompeu, a voz trêmula. - Pare de dizer que eu mereço ser rica! Eu conheço a riqueza, eu nasci em berço de ouro, mas nunca fui feliz! Você acabou de me proporcionar agora mais alegria e felicidade do que já tive em toda minha vida! Eu quero estar ao seu lado, quero ajudá-lo e reerguer suas propriedades, porque eu sei que você é capaz! Por favor… por favor…

Ele lhe lançou um olhar profundo e cheio de dor, mas quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava calma e fria.

- Suponhamos que eu vá agora a sua casa pedir ao duque sua mão? Ele vai me aceitar? Você acha que sua mãe vai querer um marquês falido como genro?

- Minha mãe passou a minha vida inteira me jogando de um lado para o outro, o mais longe dela possível e agora quer me usar como escada social!. - ela falou, cheia de rancor. - Acha mesmo que me importo com a opinião dela? Para o que ela quer? A decisão é minha e o que eu quero é ficar com você!

- Mas e a sociedade? - ele rebateu, duro. - Se nós nos casarmos, as más línguas sempre haverão de falar que me casei com você por dinheiro. Eu não sou um caça-dotes, Tomoyo!

- Nós sempre voltamos para o dinheiro! É esse o grande problema, não é? Você não consegue aceitar que sou mais rica que você? É isso?

- Não! O que não quero é que falem de nós!

- Então que seja! Se esse é o problema, eu abro mão de minha riqueza, minha família, minha herança! O que você diz disso?

- Eu não posso pedir para que você faça isso!

- Não peça! Não precisa! Mas… por favor… não me deixe…

Ele colocou os dedos em seus lábios para calá-la. A expressão de dor era tão profunda que, mesmo se ela não estivesse sentindo o mesmo dentro dela, ela seria contagiada e sofreria. Ela sabia que era inútil argumentar. Ele a amava. Ele a queria como esposa. Mas, enquanto não pudesse, enquanto não tivesse condições para isso, ele não a pediria em casamento. Eriol estava batalhando para ter condições para tal, mas isso demandaria tempo. E, por mais que ela dissesse que esperaria, ambos sabiam que, até lá, a duquesa já a teria arrastado para um casamento de interesse com algum duque ou algum príncipe. E seria o fim…

Tomoyo adoraria argumentar, utilizar qualquer artifício para convencê-lo. Contudo, sabia que estender aquela discussão só causaria dor a ambos. Ela se conteve e, a muito custo, engoliu o choro, escondeu a tristeza, sufocou a dor. Teria tempo mais tarde para chorar. Esboçou um sorriso trêmulo.

- Eu queria tanto poder convencê-lo, mas eu não consigo. Eu te amo, Eriol.

- Eu também te amo. - ele sussurrou de volta, encostando sua testa na dela.

De olhos fechados, ficaram assim por vários minutos. Então ele a largou, com muita dificuldade. Quando se separaram, ela sentiu que ele levava um grande naco do seu coração com ele.

- É melhor você ir. - ele falou, controlando a voz para soar calma e confiante. - Ficarei aqui mais alguns minutos…

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou, utilizando toda a sua força de vontade para não ceder ao impulso de se humilhar e implorar para que ele fosse seu marido. A cada passo que dava, o vazio em seu peito aumentava e mal controlava as lágrimas. Antes de sair, ela se virou e o viu parado no mesmo lugar, olhando-a com aquele olhar aflito. Sem perceber ela deu dois passos na sua direção.

- Não venha. - ele ordenou. - Não torne isto mais difícil do que já é.

Ela recuou, e o vazio aumentou. Mas ela sorriu tristemente e perguntou:

- Ao menos verei você… no baile de amanhã a noite?

- Não creio que seja uma boa ideia. - respondeu ele, automaticamente.

- Por favor… ao menos isso… - a voz dela se quebrou. Se falasse algo mais, seu controle desmoronaria.

Finalmente, ele assentiu. Com um último olhar ela, saiu da capela. Quando a porta se fechou, ele se deixou cair no banco e, durante muito tempo, como Tomoyo fizera antes dele, ele ficou olhando para cruz lá no altar, sem realmente vê-la.

'

…havia apenas o som do vento. Vento que soprava mais forte que uma brisa, mas mais leve que uma ventania.

"…_Siuil… siuil…_".

Soprava no escuro, no vazio. Não havia nada, nem mesmo ele estava ali. Só a sua consciência… e o vento.

"…_Siuil… siuil…_".

Havia algo mais que o vento. Era uma voz. Uma voz que cantava, suave, doce… baixa…

"… _siuil… siuil… a run…_".

…uma canção que ele não conhecia.

'

Shaoran acordou desnorteado. Pela claridade quase inexistente vinda da fresta da cortina, ele diria que deveria ser cinco da manhã. Ele deu um muxoxo e se ajeitou na cama. Acordara impressionado pelo sonho. Não havia nada nele, só aquela voz, mas havia sido tão real que esperou que realmente alguém estivesse ali no quarto cantando, quando despertou. Mas, é claro, não havia ninguém. Voltou a fechar os olhos, mas demorou apenas alguns segundos para perceber que o sono fora perdido. Ele se sentou na cama, ajeitando os travesseiros para que ficasse confortável. Logo, os pensamentos de todos os eventos dos últimos dias reivindicaram sua atenção e ele se deixou levar, sem muita escolha. Por mais que pensasse em soluções, por mais que tentasse achar qualquer ideia com a qual pudesse se agarrar e conseguir se salvar, nada vinha em sua cabeça. O ciclo vicioso e venenoso recomeçara outra vez. Resignado, ele se deixou levar.

Seu olhar pousou na caixa que guardava o pente, que agora não saía de seu criado mudo. Num gesto automático, ele a pegou e tirou a esmeralda faiscante lá de dentro. De tanto olhá-la, ele já a conhecia bem, como se ela fosse uma velha amiga. Aquela esmeralda possuía uma pequena rachadura em sua superfície, quase imperceptível, mas que feria a perfeição da jóia. Mas, ainda assim, o conde a mirava fascinado, vendo através dela mais do que realmente via. Pensava no dia que começava, o primeiro de muitos que viriam, cheios de incertezas. Normalmente, ele pensava, a vida é vivida sempre com o objetivo de viver um dia melhor que de ontem e pior do que o de amanhã, construindo sonhos e traçando os caminhos para torná-los realidade. Vivendo o presente para construir o futuro.

No caso dele, essa meta não tinha propósito. Saber que tudo pelo que ele lutara e lutaria, todos os seus planos, suas ambições… fatalmente seriam em vão, pois o seu destino (assim como do resto da sua descendência) seria o da tristeza.

- Seria melhor… seria melhor se realmente eu não tivesse sabido de nada. - ele murmurou, distraidamente.

Mas, por causa de sua curiosidade, sabia da verdade e a única coisa que podia fazer era aceitar… mas como se conformaria?

Ficou muito tempo sentado ali, olhando a esmeralda. Nem sentiu o tempo passar e se assustou quando a porta foi aberta para dar passagem ao criado que sempre lhe despertava pela manhã.

'

E o dia passou. Nem devagar, nem rápido demais. Apenas passou. Os segundos, os minutos, as horas… num dia nem chuvoso, nem ensolarado, nem agitado, nem entediante… apenas um dia… o primeiro de muitos iguais.

Shiefa e Fuutie continuavam na mesma situação. Fuutie já estava começando a emagrecer e havia olheiras fundas embaixo de seus olhos sem vida. Ela comia um quinto do normal. Shiefa parecia composta, mas não conversava e mantinha o olhar vazio. Ambas passavam a maior parte do tempo sozinhas. Na verdade, ele também passou a maior parte do dia morgando na biblioteca, vendo literalmente o tempo passar, olhando o pêndulo do relógio ir pra lá e pra cá.

A coisa mais excitante que acontecera foi a visita do doutor Babington para dar uma olhada em Fuutie. Ele conversou algum tempo com a moça e depois solicitou alguns minutos para falar com o conde. Assim que adentrou na biblioteca, fez-lhe uma respeitosa mesura e foi direto ao assunto:

- Milorde, lady Lisbury continua enferma. Essas condições, em que o mal vem do coração e não do corpo físico, causam estragos terríveis. Há médicos que não acreditam que a força de pensamentos ruins possam ferir o corpo, mas eu acredito nisso. Do mesmo jeito que acredito que sua irmã deve recuperar seu ânimo antes que seja tarde.

- Eu sei disso. Eu fico feliz que você seja da opinião de que, quando a mente enfraquece, enfraquece o corpo também. Mas… - Shaoran suspirou. - A situação é muito delicada. Trata-se de um amor intenso e não correspondido.

- Se me permite a ousadia, milorde, creio que todos os membros da família são suscetíveis a questões do coração.

Não havia qualquer sinal de cinismo ou maldade naquela observação, que obviamente fazia referência ao próprio conde. Por isso Shaoran não se sentiu aborrecido com a impertinência do médico. Suspirando, ele disse:

- Você tem razão. Infelizmente, temos este pequeno problema, como uma maldição sobre nós. - _E era isso mesmo!_

- Bem… milorde se recuperou, então tenho esperanças para o caso de sua irmã mais nova.

- E com a mais velha também. - comentou o conde, de passagem, mas o os olhos verdes do jovem médico logo se anuviaram de preocupação.

- Lady Barker não está se sentindo bem?

- Acho que não. Desde ontem, ela parece aérea e distante…

As faces do médico tornaram-se levemente rubras, mas o conde apreciou o controle que ele manteve de si.

- Acho que você deveria vê-la. - disparou Shaoran, seriamente. - Não quero que ela fique doente também. Já basta Fuutie.

- Sim, milorde. - ele voltou a fazer uma mesura e se afastou, dando a conversa por encerrada. Shaoran, porém, levantou-se e falou antes que ele alcançasse a porta.

- Fique sabendo, doutor Babington, que eu quero o bem das irmãs, mais do que tudo. Amo-as e as quero felizes. Portanto, aprovo qualquer coisa que você faça e que possa fazê-las felizes. Qualquer coisa.

O rapaz olhou-o como se soubesse que havia qualquer coisa mais importante implícita naquelas palavras, mas Shaoran não saberia dizer se ele realmente entendera o que ele quisera dizer. Ele apenas assentiu e saiu do aposento.

O conde voltou a se sentar, sentindo-se vazio. Sabia que Shiefa estava sendo cabeça dura e que a maldição tinha uma grande parte nisso, mas não significava que não faria qualquer coisa que aliviasse aquele terrível peso da sua família. Talvez o doutor Babington fosse mais eficiente em convencê-la. Ou não.

'

A última coisa que o conde desejava era sair de casa, mas já havia confirmado presença. Ainda bem que aquele era um dos últimos bailes da temporada. Mais uma vez, Fuutie deixara de ir a um baile ao qual confirmara presença. Ao menos a desculpa de que ela estava doente não seria seguida de nenhum tipo de estranheza.

'

Shaoran caminhava com um ar distante, procurando os pontos do salão menos cheios de pessoas, enquanto bebericava uma taça. Notou alguns olhares em sua direção e perguntou-se se alguém ainda tinha algo para falar de sua vida e fechou o semblante. Embora talvez fosse apenas curiosidade com relação a lady Taylor. Tinha absoluta certeza que já estavam pensando que o casamento entre eles logo seria anunciado e agora lá estava ele, sozinho pelo salão. Pensando em Tomoyo, procurou-a pelo salão e logo a localizou na pista de dança… com o duque de Ormrod.

O conde sentiu a raiva borbulhar em seu íntimo. Como _ele_ tinha o atrevimento de mostrar aquela cara de porco em público depois de todo o escândalo envolvendo lady Avalon? Ele falava, sorrindo com arrogância, enquanto lady Taylor ouvia com educação. Embora (talvez porque já a conhecia bem) sentisse um ar levemente contrariado em seu rosto e achasse as faces mais pálidas que o normal. Ele os acompanhou com o olhar enquanto executavam a dança e, quando esta terminou, ele percebeu que o duque tinha a intenção de dançar mais uma vez. Sem hesitar, ele atravessou o salão em passos rápidos e, antes que Ormrod pudesse fazer alguma coisa, fez uma mesura a Tomoyo e perguntou, polido:

- Boa noite, lady Taylor. Alteza. - inclinou displicentemente a cabeça em direção ao duque, que também fechou a cara. - Pode me conceder a honra da próxima dança?

- Claro. - respondeu a moça, prontamente. - Tenho certeza que sua Alteza não se importará, não é mesmo?

- Somente se milady aceitar dançar comigo as próximas duas danças depois desta. - ele respondeu, num tom que pretendia ser galante, mas que, infelizmente, por causa da bebida que lhe subia a cabeça, era quase cômico.

- Seria uma honra, Alteza.

Dando um último olhar cortante a Shaoran, ele saiu da área de dança, em direção ao um garçom que servia conhaque.

- Porco! Estúpido duque pedante!. - Shaoran desabafou, baixinho. - O que você faz dançando com ele?

- Ele me pediu algumas danças… e mamãe… pareceu satisfeita ao aceitar em meu lugar!

Ele procurou rápida e discretamente a duquesa e não teve dificuldade em enxergar os cabelos avermelhados nos quais cintilava uma coroa de esmeraldas. Os olhos azuis, tão parecidos com os da filha fisicamente, mas completamente diferentes em essência, estavam voltados para eles, com um ar de completa desaprovação. Para provocar, ele apertou um pouco mais a moça contra si. E continuou a dançar…

- Não deixe que sua mãe controle você! É a sua vida e não a dela.

- E o que adianta, Shaoran? O que eu posso fazer?

- Lute! Pelo que _você_ quer! Lute.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e o coração dele se condoeu pela enorme tristeza que havia ali.

- Shaoran, quando uma flor, delicada e desprotegida, vê a tempestade chegar, ela não pode fazer nada ao não ser rezar para que tudo passe sem que ela saia muito machucada. É deste jeito que eu me sinto no momento. Uma flor frágil, fraca, que se curva a vontade do vento!

- Tomoyo…

- E é duas vezes pior. - ela o cortou, alteando levemente a voz. - quando eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinha!

- O que quer dizer?

Ela lançou um olhar cheio de dor para um ponto atrás dele. Com um passo elegante, ele rodopiou e viu para quem ela olhava. Não se surpreendeu muito ao ver o Marquês um pouco afastado de todos, observando a movimentação dos casais que dançavam. Seu olhar pulava propositalmente o exato ponto onde ele e Tomoyo dançavam. Ele baixou seu olhar para a moça e a surpreendeu enxugando uma lágrima discretamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim… mas eu… não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Já é doloroso o bastante.

- E então… - ele replicou, frio. - Será assim? Sua mãe a obrigará a casar com o duque de Ormrod e você aceitará de cabeça baixa?

Ela encolheu os ombros e não disse nada. Ele crispou os lábios.

- Case comigo, então. - ele pediu, sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela arregalou os olhos, completamente surpreendida.

- Eu prefiro que você se case comigo, porque, mesmo que nós não nos amemos do jeito certo, eu posso lhe fazer mais feliz do que jamais será com o duque.

- Mas… como você disse, não nos amamos… eventualmente, o casamento mudará a nossa relação… e poderá ser para pior!

- Será?. - foi a vez dele de encolher os ombros. - Nós não sabemos o que o futuro nos reserva. Podemos nos surpreender. Pode ser que, um dia… - ele soltou a frase no ar, mas sem perceber, seu semblante transpareceu um ar de dúvida. E Tomoyo soltou uma risadinha divertida, a primeira depois dos acontecimentos na capela..

- Nem você mesmo acredita no que diz!. - seus olhos voltaram a se anuviar. - E mesmo que eu aceitasse, mamãe…

- Sua mãe nem iria saber!. - ele a cortou, ríspido. - Nós poderíamos fugir, casar escondidos… a duquesa só saberia quando fosse tarde demais para tomar qualquer providência!

Tomoyo ficou calada por alguns instantes, mas não parecia estar considerando a ideia. Era apenas como se estivesse controlando alguma coisa que tentava aflorar em seu rosto, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que era. Por fim, ela sorriu (tão belamente que ele se perguntou, pela milésima vez, POR QUE ele não conseguia vê-la como uma mulher desejável) e disse:

- Shaoran, eu jamais, jamais, esquecerei o que você quer fazer por mim! Isto é uma prova enorme de que você me tem em alta conta, assim como eu o adoro, como um querido irmão. Mas, justamente por gostar tanto de você, não posso lhe roubar a oportunidade de ser feliz. A qualquer momento, você poderá conhecer uma mulher maravilhosa, que realmente o mereça e que lhe trará felicidade. - ela hesitou por um momento e Shaoran se perguntou se lhe passava pela cabeça o mesmo que se passava pela dele: o impasse da maldição. - Eu não posso permitir que você perca essa chance, mesmo que ela seja remota, porque você quer me salvar de uma situação que só eu posso evitar…

- Tomoyo…

- Por favor, não insista!. - ela rebateu, com firmeza. - Esta é a minha decisão.

Ele suspirou.

- Pelo visto, esta é uma coisa que vocês dois têm em comum: a teimosia! Vão se dar muito bem… ou se matarão um dia!. - ele resmungou.

Ela enrubesceu levemente, mas o sorriso que ela deu voltara a exibir aquela tristeza com a qual ele já estava se acostumando.

- Isto não vai acontecer. Eu desisti!

A pequena orquestra tocou os últimos acordes da música e os pares concluíram a dança. Os aplausos ecoaram pelo salão e os casais começaram a se dispersar. Shaoran, porém, quebrou todo o protocolo quando segurou a moça pelos ombros e disse:

- Tomoyo, não desista! Você merece ser feliz, merece se casar com o homem que ama! E ele também merece se casar com você, pois eu tenho certeza agora, mais do que nunca, que você é mulher certa para ele. Lute, minha querida! Lute!

E depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa dela. Ele escutou com clareza as pessoas ao redor exclamarem de surpresa e viu vários grupinhos se formando, os olhares maliciosos em sua direção, falando com rapidez sobra a sua atitude. Mas ele não se importava! Mais do que nunca, ele pouco se lixava para aquela sociedade mesquinha, que não aceitava que o coração viesse antes que a linhagem e o ouro. Aquela era sua irmã de coração e esperava que suas palavras e atitudes lhe dessem a coragem necessária para lutar…

…mas, se alguém lhe perguntasse mais tarde, ele responderia que também esperava arrancar qualquer reação de um certo marquês que deveria ter visto a cena.

Quando deixou Tomoyo novamente refém do duque, ele caminhou um pouco pelo salão, evitando propositalmente qualquer pessoa que quisesse lhe falar. Depois de algum tempo, ele avistou Eriol parado no mesmo lugar, sozinho e com o semblante indecifrável. Ele se postou ao lado dele, mas não falou sequer uma palavra. O conde podia sentir a tensão crescer, tornando-se quase uma terceira pessoa entre eles, incitando-os silenciosamente para um embate, que poderia ser apenas uma troca gentil de palavras ou uma luta corporal até a morte. Foi Shaoran quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Você não vai tirá-la para dançar?

Ele não respondeu. Ou esboçou qualquer reação que indicasse que o conde lhe dirigira a palavra. Shaoran, já com os nervos a flor da pele, se irritou de verdade.

- Eu a pedi em casamento… agora a pouco.

Nenhuma alteração, nada da parte dele.

- Tomoyo é uma moça muito especial, que passou por muita coisa na vida. Acho que nunca experimentou a verdadeira felicidade. E eu quero que ela seja feliz.

- Suponho, então… - ele falou, com a voz distante e calma. - a julgar pelo sorriso que ela lhe deu ainda agora, que ela o tenha aceitado. E o beijo tenha sido para selar o acordo entre vocês.

- Você poderia ser um romancista, embora necessitasse de um pouco mais de emoção em suas historinhas. - retrucou o conde, tão frio como ele. - O que eu lhe propus foi uma fuga… mas ela, como a moça corajosa que é, recusou-se e vai enfrentar sua sina.

Nenhuma palavra.

- Ou talvez… - ele falou, incapaz de impedir a provocação na voz. - Ela tenha apenas desistido… porque ela percebeu que o amor é completamente em vão se não há coragem para sustentá-lo.

Eriol se virou para ele tão rápido que Shaoran nem percebeu. O olhar do amigo estava escuro de tanto ódio. Nunca o vira assim. Era como o mar revolto na tempestade furiosa e ele se sentiu uma mera canoa perdida na agitação e na fúria. Contudo, rápido como veio, ele se controlou, fechando os olhos, cerrando os punhos que tremiam levemente. Ele voltou outra vez seu corpo na direção dos dançarinos. Shaoran viu quando o olhar dele se cruzou com o dela. E sentiu-se um intruso, como se estivesse assistindo algo muito belo, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, era particular… e triste. Extremamente triste. O marquês não falou nada. Shaoran sabia que se controlava a muito custo e, percebendo agora o quanto ele a amava, sua raiva deu lugar a compaixão. Levemente, ele deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e lhe disse:

- Se o que você sente é maior do que qualquer outro sentimento que você possa ter, por que então deixa o orgulho dominá-lo? - ele fez um pausa e pressionou o ombro dele, com força - Muito cuidado porque você está prestes a perdê-la.

E se retirou. Não havia mais nada o que dizer.

'

Depois de dançar algumas vezes com mocinhas ansiosas e rodar muitas vezes pelo salão de baile, a paciência do rapaz chegou ao limite e ele decidiu dar a noite por encerrada. Procurou Eriol pelo salão, mas não o viu. Talvez tivesse ido embora. E talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, pois não tinha certeza se poderia se conter em ver o amigo sofrendo em vão.

Despediu-se da anfitriã, que pareceu decepcionada que ele estivesse indo sem antes dançar com a filha dela, uma moça bonita, mas muito sem sal. Depois de desejar muitas desculpas pela desfeita e insistir que precisava ir, ele finalmente alcançou a porta.

- Milorde.

Ele se virou. Em sua direção, vinha uma moça alta e elegante. Ele nunca a tinha visto antes e não sabia como, pois a moça estava usando um vestido negro, muitíssimo luxuoso e belo, embora fosse muito jovem para ser uma viúva. A garota parou a sua frente e fez uma mesura graciosa. Seus olhos, muito vivos e brilhantes, acompanhavam o sorriso que ela exibia ao dizer:

- Uma amiga pediu-me para entregar-lhe isso. Por sorte eu o alcancei antes que saísse.

E lhe entregou um bilhete, que estava salpicado com pedrinhas negras que faiscavam à menor luz (que ele reparara também enfeitar as luvas que ela usava). Curioso, ele abriu o papel. Reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia de Tomoyo, cujas palavras diziam assim:

"Hoje você fez tanto por mim que preciso retribuir sua bondade. A Sakura está partindo esta noite. Você poderá encontrá-la à uma e meia, nas imediações do Hyde Park. Não se atrase e, ao confrontá-la, pergunte pela Madoushi-sama. Esta é a chave para a sua felicidade. Não a desperdice!

Sua, Tomoyo M. Taylor".

Ele ficou confuso.

- Mas quando foi que ela…?

Foi quando percebeu que a mocinha já havia ido. Procurou-a por perto, mas parecia que ela havia evaporado. Havia um aglomerado de pessoas que tentavam passar ao mesmo tempo pela porta e que o empurravam a todo custo. Ele ainda enxergou lá longe, no salão de bailes, a cabeleira negra de Tomoyo rodopiando nos braços do duque de Ormrod e, quando finalmente conseguiu se mexer, já estava fora da casa. Olhou novamente para o bilhete, com a testa franzida. Madoushi-sama? O que seria isso? Um título? Um nome? Ou mesmo uma pessoa?

- Milorde?

Bem atrás dele, o lacaio segurava a porta da carruagem aberta, esperando que ele entrasse. Ainda distraído, ele mandou que fossem direto para casa. Quando a carruagem partiu, ele voltou a pegar o bilhete, e a luz da lanterna, o leu mais uma vez.

- Madoushi-sama… a uma e meia… no Hyde Park… por que Tomoyo me mandaria isto? - perguntou-se - Aliás… no que confrontá-la pela última vez me ajudaria? Ela já vai tarde!

E jogou o papel pela janela, aborrecido. Prosseguiu muito quieto, sentado no canto da carruagem… até pegar o relógio de bolso e ver que horas eram. Faltavam cinco minutos para meia noite. O Hyde Park não era muito longe dali… Não! No que ele estava pensando? Seria ele tão masoquista assim, tendo que resistir aquele impulso poderoso de vê-la uma última vez? Precisava ser forte. Tudo o que faria seria machucar seu coração mais ainda.

A carruagem parou em frente a sua casa e ele apeou. Resoluto, passou pelo mordomo e pelos lacaios noturnos. Ao chegar ao seu quarto, dispensou o criado pessoal e trancou-se, mas não se mexeu, num primeiro momento. Ainda resistia ao impulso de sair correndo atrás da moça. Enfim, conseguiu se conter e controlar suas vontades, pensando com racionalidade. Não valia a pena. Seria apenas muito doloroso. Portanto, ele se despiu, deitou-se na cama e esperou o sono chegar. Ao contrário do que ele esperava (ficar acordado se revirando na cama), ele logo sentiu os olhos pesarem…

'

"…_Siuil… siuil…_".

Era o vento. Apenas o vento soprando lá fora. No nada…

"…_Siuil… siuil…_".

… mas outra vez? De novo o mesmo sonho?

"…_Siuil… siuil…_".

…ou tudo o que viera fora um sonho? Entre este vento e o outro? O baile, Tomoyo, Eriol, a moça de negro…

"…_Siuil… siuil…_".

Sakura…

"… _siuil… siuil… a run…_".

E na escuridão, surgiu a face dela, bela perfeita… e a voz cantava suave, vinda do nada…

"… _siuil… siuil… a run…_".

Os olhos verdes, tão frios, agora estavam tristonhos… a emoção não era intensa, mas algo nele o tocou, deixou-o chocado… ele não sabia o que era…

"… _siuil… siuil… a run…_".

…

"SHAORAN!".

'

Era como emergir de um lago profundo, frio, escuro e distante para a realidade; alucinante, frenético. Foi assim o seu despertar. Ele sentou na cama, em um jato só, a respiração ofegante, igual a de um corredor, os olhos esbugalhados. Olhou para os lados, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém. Mas alguém lhe chamara.

Ele procurou respirar fundo, tentando se acalmar, esperando o coração voltar ao normal. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o criado-mudo, onde deixara o relógio de bolso. Era uma e dez da manhã. Apenas cochilara… quando parecia que dormira durante meses.

O relógio parecia lhe atrair o olhar como se fosse um cadáver em um velório. Agora já eram uma e doze. A Sakura de seu sonho voltou-lhe nitidamente na lembrança. A expressão dela era tão inusual… uma expressão que ele nunca vira em seu rosto. Lembrou-se do bilhete de Tomoyo… se corresse, talvez ainda pudesse alcançá-la. "Não!", gritava o seu lado racional. Será muito difícil deixá-la ir. Deite-se. Durma. Esqueça!

Ele voltou a encostar a cabeça ao travesseiro, mas seus olhos não se fecharam. Havia algo diferente. Não era só aquilo que ele nomeara de "sentimento masoquista". Era uma espécie de… angústia, que crescia a cada segundo que passava. Algo que não o deixava sossegado. Mais uma vez, seu olhar foi para o relógio. Já era uma e dezesseis. E o rosto tristonho dela mais uma vez lhe apareceu.

Num impulso, ele se levantou. Rápido, apenas calçou os sapatos, vestiu uma calça e um sobretudo. Pegou sua pistola e saiu do quarto. A casa estava no mais absoluto silêncio. Pé ante pé, ele foi até o fim do corredor e desceu por uma escada secundária, que dava para o corredor perto da biblioteca. Protegido pelas sombras, ele passou pelo lacaio sonolento que vigiava a casa e chegou até a porta do salão de bailes, destrancando-a. Passou por toda a extensão do aposento, até chegar à parede que dava para os fundos da casa. Uma das imensas janelas estava com a tranca quebrada e o serralheiro, quando era chamado, nunca atendia. Naquela noite, ele agradeceu ardentemente àquela pequena conspiração divina. Com cuidado, empurrou o janelão e o ar frio da noite balançou as cortinas levemente. Shaoran saiu, fechou com cuidado e espreitou-se pelo jardim. Sem dificuldade, chegou ao muro, pulando-o, como já fizera antes. E ganhou a rua.

O Hyde Park ficava não era muito longe, mas era longe o suficiente para que ele tivesse que se apressar. Protegido pela escuridão, ele correu por alguns quarteirões. Havia pouquíssimo movimento na rua e, quando via alguém se aproximar, puxava a gola do sobretudo para que não fosse reconhecido. Finalmente, chegou às grades que delimitavam o lugar e as ultrapassou sem dificuldade. Adentrou pelo coração do parque, pelas árvores, até chegar a altura do lago _Serpentine_. Ele tentou enxergar qualquer coisa, mas era impossível. A lua estava encoberta pelas pesadas nuvens, que faziam cair uma chuvinha fina e gelada. E ele caiu em si, sentindo-se um idiota. O que ele estava fazendo? Cedendo a uma sensação, a um impulso louco, saiu de casa como um ladrão, apenas de calça e sobretudo, andando pelas ruas perigosas de Londres e acabando na imensidão do parque. Nunca a encontraria. E era melhor que não a encontrasse! Agira como tolo até aquele momento e agora era hora de recobrar a razão de uma vez por todas!

Virou-se para voltar no mesmo instante que escutava uma movimentação de folhas suspeita. Contudo, antes mesmo que pudesse sacar sua pistola, sentiu um impacto forte na cabeça que o fez cair no chão. Ficou atordoado por vários instantes, completamente desorientado. Percebeu que havia alguém ali, em pé, segurando um galho. Era um belo momento para ser assaltado, foi a primeira coisa que pensou.

- Você!

Ele reconheceu aquela voz, mesmo que estivesse abafada. Ele a reconheceria em qualquer situação. Seu coração disparou no mesmo ritmo que sua cabeça latejava com a pancada. Com esforço conseguiu se sentar e olhar para cima. Havia uma figura pequena e esguia, utilizando um estranho traje preto. Seu rosto estava parcialmente coberto com um tecido preto, mas os olhos verdes estavam desimpedidos e olhando-o fixamente… furiosos!

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele tentou se levantar uma vez, mas estava muito tonto e voltou a cair. Sakura não riu, tampouco o ajudou. Ela largou o galho, com certa violência, sem desgrudar seus olhos dele. Após alguns segundos, conseguiu se levantar, cambaleante. A dor no recente machucado estava bastante incômoda, mas ele só tinha olhos para a moça em sua frente. Ela descobriu o rosto e retirou o pano que também envolvia sua cabeça, descobrindo os cabelos lisos e compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo bem apertado. Estava estranhíssima naqueles trajes, porém ela ficava ainda mais bela neles. Nem a expressão azeda em seu rosto diminuía a beleza dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela repetiu, feroz.

- Eu vim… eu… - ele começou, tonto e também meio encabulado - Bem, eu… er… por que você me bateu?

- Eu pensei que você fosse um ladrão. Não desvie o assunto, por que você está aqui? - ela rebateu, seca.

- Eu… recebi um recado de Tomoyo… avisando-me que você estaria aqui…

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, entre desconfiada e surpresa.

- Tomoyo… lhe escreveu um bilhete?

- Sim… dizendo que eu a encontraria aqui… nesse horário.

- Você está mentindo! Tomoyo sabia que eu iria hoje, mas não o momento… e nem que eu passaria por aqui! Confesse: você me seguiu até aqui!

- Não! Eu não segui!

- Então onde está esse bilhete da Tomoyo? Deixe-me vê-lo.

- Não está comigo.

Ela sorriu com cinismo.

- Convenientemente não está com você. Milorde, nunca pensei que fosse capaz de tanto… quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer que…

- Cale a boca e me escute! - cortou o rapaz, com raiva - Já sei o que vai me dizer e não vim aqui por esse motivo! Muito menos segui você! Estou falando a verdade. Tomoyo escreveu-me o bilhete, dizendo que lhe encontraria aqui, neste horário! E falou também que eu deveria lhe perguntar sobre… como era o nome mesmo…? Ah sim! Madoushi-sama.

Sakura imediatamente ficou alerta e empalideceu a olhos vistos. Seus olhos se arregalaram, revelando toda a surpresa que sentia.

- Ela lhe falou… da Madoushi? - perguntou, quase em um sussurro.

- Sim… o que é Madoushi?

- Não é o que… é quem! - ela respondeu, distraidamente - Eu não consigo acreditar que Tomoyo lhe falou dela. Ela me prometeu!

- Quem é ela?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar atravessado.

- Não lhe interessa! Este assunto diz respeito somente a mim. Não entendo como Tomoyo pôde me trair deste jeito.

- Talvez ela não queira que eu me sinta traído! Escute… para falar a verdade, eu nem devia estar aqui. Quando vi o bilhete pensei duas, três, milhões de vezes… e resolvi que não valia a pena… mas então - parou um momento, lembrando-se da voz que o chamara - tive esse sonho estranho… com você e resolvi vir…

- Espere! - ela o cortou, resoluta. Sua expressão era de alguém que começava a compreender alguma coisa - Foi Tomoyo quem lhe entregou o bilhete?

- Não. Foi uma moça… vestida toda de preto… de cabelos negros...

Ela foi ficando mais pálida, mas manteve a expressão concentrada que exibia.

- E você disse… que teve este sonho comigo… não?

- Isso mesmo…

- Isso é coisa dela…

- De quem?

- Da Madoushi! - ela exclamou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Só ela faria isso! Só ela tem _poder_ para isso! Mas eu me pergunto porque ela quer envolvê-lo… talvez isto seja ideia dela para me aborrecer. É algo que ela faria…

Enquanto Sakura conjecturava sobre a presença do conde ali ser ou não obra da tal Madoushi, Shaoran também pensava. Quem quer que fosse Madoushi, era alguém poderoso, alguém que ela temia e, ao mesmo tempo, odiava. Com um arrepio na espinha, ele arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo que essa pessoa devia ser quem impôs à Sakura a tarefa de coletar os anéis. Era a melhor explicação.

- Foi ela quem a tornou imortal.

Ela o olhou, inexpressiva. Não fora uma pergunta. E não precisava de uma resposta.

- Foi ela quem lhe deu a missão de roubar os anéis… os corações. Não foi?

Ela continuou calada. Nervoso, ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- …Poderosa o suficiente para lhe conceder os poderes de cura, a beleza estonteante… o poder de fazer homens tolos como eu se apaixonarem perdidamente por você e…

- O fato você ter se apaixonado por mim não faz de você um tolo! - ela o cortou, impaciente - O que o faz tolo é o fato de saber que tudo não passa de uma maldição e continuar insistindo em me ver… em me amar!

Ele abriu a boca para defender-se, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, sua mente processou o que ela dissera… "…o fato de saber que tudo não passa uma maldição…".

A maldição!

- Ela é a responsável pela maldição.

- Sim… - Sakura respondeu, cautelosa.

- Ela _também_ é culpada por todo o sofrimento que eu e minha família passamos…

- …

- Você me falou que não há uma maneira de quebrar a maldição… mas isso talvez signifique que você não saiba como, mas que exista! E ela saiba!

- E daí? - ela perguntou, mas sua expressão já antevinha as próximas palavras dele.

- Eu vou com você!

Ela soltou uma gargalhada horrível, completamente destituída de humor.

- Mas nem pensar! Essa jornada eu farei sozinha.

- Então eu a seguirei!

- Não irá conseguir. Apesar da minha aparência, 500 anos de vida me ensinaram bem a ser invisível quando quero. Você me terá perdido de vista em apenas meia hora.

- Escute, lady Avalon… - ele começou, debochado e irritado - Eu irei juntamente com a senhorita, pois se houver uma maneira de quebrar essa maldição…

- Não há! - ela cortou, irritando-se também, alteando a voz - Acha mesmo que você é a primeira pessoa a me perguntar isso?

- Mas tenho certeza que sou o primeiro homem a ousar ir atrás da causadora dessa confusão toda! Eu irei e você não me impedirá.

- Bem, boa sorte com isso! - ela deu um sorrisinho cínico - Você não tem ideia de onde ela vive, então pode passar a vida toda procurando por ela… e você nunca a encontrará.

A paciência do rapaz chegou ao seu limite. Ele puxou a pistola de dentro do sobretudo e apontou diretamente para cabeça dela.

- Eu vou com você!

Ela lhe lançou um olhar indiferente e nada falou. Aquela reação teve o incrível poder de irritá-lo ainda mais.

- Você acha que eu não sou capaz de lhe matar?

- Claro que é. Mas você não vai. É cavalheiro demais para isso… e me ama também!

Ele ficou lívido, estupefato por aquela reação fria, racional. Sem falar no fato de que ela estava utilizando o que ele sentia por ela como escudo. Sem pensar, ele mudou a mira e disparou a arma na direção do braço dela. O tiro ecoou pela escuridão do parque e ela se encolheu, levando a mão boa ao machucado, que começava a sangrar. Não tardou muito e os olhos dela brilharam na escuridão no parque e ele sabia que o ferimento que causara - um tiro de raspão - estava curado. Ele voltou a engatilhar a arma e voltou a mirar-lhe a cabeça, a expressão do rosto séria, zangada, fria…

- O próximo não será de raspão, eu lhe asseguro.

O rosto dela mesclava surpresa, raiva e desafio. Ela se aprumou e colocou as mão para o alto.

- Se quer me matar, faça isso logo! Mas esqueça, porque eu não vou levá-lo até ela!

- Você prefere morrer a me levar até ela? Como pode ser tão egoísta? - o tom de voz dele não escondia a perplexidade que sentia.

- Não é egoísmo! Acredite ou não estou tentando protegê-lo!

- Pois eu estou CANSADO de você tentar me proteger! Toda vez que isso acontece, eu me machuco! Deixe-me fazer, ao menos uma vez, aquilo que eu acho certo para mim!

- Poupe-me desse discurso, sim? Eu tentei, sim, protegê-lo, mas você quis saber a verdade a todo custo e agora que sabe da verdade, tenho certeza que se arrepende! - ela disparou para ele, alteando a voz, deixando a raiva fluir - Agora que você sabe da maldição, sabe que a infelicidade será sua companheira e de sua família pelo resto da vida, você sofrerá o dobro. Pois você sabe porque está assim… e SABE que não pode fazer nada!

- CALE A BOCA! A culpa é toda sua! Se estou assim, é porque você cruzou meu caminho, aliás, o caminho do meu avô anos atrás! É tudo culpa sua!

- Mas se tivesse seguido meu conselho e não tivesse sabido da verdade, você não estaria atormentado do jeito que está… e viveria sua vidinha miserável infeliz, mas na ignorância!

- CALE A BOCA! - Ele berrou, furioso, engatilhando a pistola que tremia levemente na sua mão. Sentia o ódio consumi-lo tanto pelo fato dela dizer aquilo naquele tom provocativo, tanto pelo fato de saber que ela estava certa.

- Vamos, Shaoran Lisbury! Atire! É só puxar o gatilho e eu morro! E todos os seus problemas desaparecerão!

O indicador sacudiu no gatilho. Ela fechou os olhos, o rosto calmo, _resignado. _Todo o seu corpo, a raiva, o coração, _tudo_ mandava que ele atirasse. O momento foi se estendendo no silêncio, como um elástico, a tensão se acumulando em cada fibra do seu ser…

Mas o momento passou. Que sentido havia em matá-la? Por mais que ela tivesse feito o que fez, por mais cruel que fosse, não havia sentido. Não seria uma vingança, não seria justiça… e ele não era um assassino.

Ele abaixou a arma, sentindo-se derrotado, fraco. Ela abriu os olhos e, quando ela o fitou, pareceu-lhe que havia nos orbes verdes um indício de decepção. Deveria ser sua imaginação lhe pregando peças.

- Eu não posso matá-la. Não há sentido.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Então eu me vou.

Institivamente, ele voltou a apontar a arma para ela.

- Eu vou com você!

- Vamos começar de novo esta ladainha? - ela começou, irritada, mas parou, parecendo maquinar algo. Em um tom diferente, recomeçou - Vamos fazer diferente dessa vez! Vou apelar para o seu bom senso.

- Eu já me decidi. Irei com você. - ele mesmo já estava cansado de repetir aquela frase.

- Vamos supor que você vá comigo. O que irá acontecer a suas irmãs?

- Elas ficarão bem. Já são bem crescidas.

- Ficarão mesmo, Shaoran? Você tem certeza?

- Você está jogando sujo! Não importa o que você diga, eu faço isso para o bem delas!

- Mesmo que elas nunca venham a saber o porquê? - ela semicerrou os olhos, de maneira calculista.

- Garota, coloque as cartas na mesa! Fale claramente! - ele cortou, rispidamente.

- Pense comigo: você pode enfrentar uma viagem de muitos dias comigo até chegar aonde Madoushi me espera. Você perguntará a ela se existe alguma maneira de quebrar a maldição… e ela vai responder que não.

- Não tem como você saber! - ele retrucou, rude.

- Eu SEI que ela vai lhe dizer isso! E quando ela lhe dizer isso e destruir todas as suas esperanças, você voltará derrotado para casa. E o que explicará para suas irmãs? O que você andou fazendo todo o tempo que estivera fora? Enquanto elas sofriam de preocupação, choravam por você? Vai dizer a verdade? Você vai?

Ele ficou calado. Ele tentava, furiosa e desesperadamente, encontrar uma resposta plausível e que pudesse desarmá-la, mas sua mente estava em branco. E ela continuava, impiedosa:

- Será tudo em vão. Ninguém lhe compreenderá e você apenas terá abandonado a sua família quando ela mais precisou de você.

- Você não sabe nada sobre minhas irmãs. NADA!

- Eu admito que não as conheço muito bem, mas quinhentos anos de vivência me ensinaram a observar muito. Eu sei que Sharisse tinha certos sentimentos pelo Marquês de Cloversfield. E, sendo mulher, ela deve ter percebido que o alvo de seus afetos estava arrastando asas para outra mulher. - ele nada falou, lívido e ela prosseguia - Percebi também que ela faltou os últimos bailes dos quais participei. Ela deve estar sofrendo muito…

- Fuutie é forte! Ela vai superar isso! - ele falava, tentando parecer totalmente convicto do que dizia.

- Já é ruim o suficiente desconfiar… imagine quando suas suspeitas se concretizarem.

- Do que você está falando?

- Por mais que o marquês teime, Tomoyo vai conseguir dobrá-lo. Afinal, ele a ama. A única solução provavelmente será a fuga. Será um escândalo e toda Londres irá comentar. Não terá como sua irmã não saber… e então? Bem, o irmão dela estará sumido quando ela mais precisar de apoio e carinho e seu coração vai se partir em mil pedacinhos. Poderá ser irreversível!

O coração do jovem conde se oprimia a cada palavra dela. Sabia que ela tinha razão, que suas irmãs morreriam de preocupação com ele. Shaoran olhou-a nos olhos e viu a expressão resoluta e impassível dela. Ela o induzia a acreditar em suas palavras, quase lhe hipnotizando…

Mas havia algo nele. Uma fagulha de esperança. Uma centelha que lhe dizia que não devia ser daquele jeito. Que, por mais que as chances fossem mínimas, havia essa chance… era melhor que viver o resto da vida conformado com inferno que seria.

Sua expressão deve ter mostrado o que se passava em sua mente, pois a moça bufou e falou, esganiçada:

- Não pode ainda estar pensando em me seguir! Não ouviu o que eu acabei de falar?

- Ouvi sim! Mas não posso me conformar! Não vou aceitar!

- Shaoran, escute a voz da razão! Fuutie, e suas outras irmãs, sua mãe… elas vão precisar de você!

- É por isso mesmo que eu tenho que fazer isto! Sou responsável pela felicidade delas! E, enquanto houver esperança, eu não poderei desistir!

- Mas que esperanças existem? - ela perguntou, num tom estridente e impaciente - Não existem!

- Não tem como você saber disso! Você não sabe se a Madoushi pode ou não quebrar a maldição! Eu preciso tentar isso. Por elas!

- Mesmo que ela saiba, mesmo que você tente, acha mesmo que uma mulher poderosa como ela vai ouvir e atender um reles conde como você?

- Então eu a obrigarei. A matarei se for preciso.

Outra vez Sakura deu aquela sonora gargalhada desagradável. Desdenhosa, ela falou:

- Você escutou o que acabou de dizer? Que vai matar a mesma mulher que me deu a imortalidade, que é mais poderosa que qualquer ser mágico deste mundo… você só pode estar ficando louco!

- Que seja! Pense o que quiser, mas não vou desistir dos meus intentos. Se eu morrer, será porque tentei fazer o melhor para a família que eu tanto amo!

- Quer saber? Você é louco mesmo! E eu não vou ser responsável por isso! Não quero ter a sua ruína, mais do que já tenho, em minhas costas! Boa sorte para você!

A arma voltou a ser apontada e engatilhada na direção dela.

- Ah, vou com você sim.

- Bom… você já sabe como funciona! - ela retrucou, sarcástica - Ou você me mata de uma vez ou então vai gastar as suas balas me ferindo. Mas não vou a lugar nenhum com você!

Shaoran já ia contra argumentar, quando seu olhar pousou no cinto que ela levava em sua cintura. Ali, amarrado firmemente, estava um saquinho preto que parecia cheio de objetos cilíndricos… Ela acompanhou o olhar dele e imediatamente protegeu o pequeno fardo com mão, tornando-se tão agressiva como uma tigresa.

- Eu irei matá-lo se tentar! E, ao contrário de mim, não tem volta do mundo dos mortos!

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, e ela recuou dois, assumindo uma estranha posição defensiva.

- Não se atreva! Vivendo cinco séculos aprendi a me defender muito bem. Artes marciais chinesas, japonesas, tailandesas, além do boxe e esgrima londrino. Fique longe de mim se quiser viver!

Então ele não pensou duas vezes. Rápido como um raio, ele atirou contra a perna esquerda dela. Houve um estalo, um grito de dor e surpresa e imediatamente a moça caiu no chão, segurando o membro ferido. Habilmente, ele foi até ela e arrancou o saquinho do cinto dela. Ela voltou o rosto pálido, para ele, chorando de raiva e dor, quase rosnando:

- Seu covarde! COVARDE!_ LÂNCHE! BRUTE! SCIOCCO! MANUKE!_

- Fique calma…

- … _BAKA! TAKO! DÚR! HÚNDÂN! _- ela continuava a berrar plenamente.

- Ei…

- _KUSOKURAE! JENJANG! STUPIDO! _FILHO DA P…

- SAKURA, CALE A BOCA! - ele mandou num tom tão autoritário e incisivo que, de fato, ela se calou, embora ainda o olhasse com uma raiva homicida - Milady, modere seu linguajar. Embora não sendo uma lady de sangue, não é preciso que se chegue a um nível tão baixo.

- Eu… odeio… você! - ela grunhiu, os dentes cerrados para não extravasar outra vez.

- Que seja! O que está em jogo não é o que você sente, ou que eu sinto, mas algo infinitamente mais importante - ele volveu, duro. Ele colocou o saquinho de anéis no bolso interno do sobretudo, sendo atentamente observado por ela. - Eu vou ter que passar em casa para me trocar e pegar alguns pertences. A senhorita me espera nesse mesmo lugar…

- … como se eu pudesse ir a qualquer lugar sem os anéis! - ela comentou, cuspindo as palavras.

- E eu lhe aconselho e tirar a bala de dentro da sua perna enquanto eu vou a casa.

- Vá logo! E trate de não demorar!

Shaoran pensou em responder, mas achou melhor calar-se. Guardando a pistola, ele se virou e refez o caminho até a entrada do parque. Quando estava a menos de dez metros das grades, a calor do momento baixou e ele se sentiu subitamente enjoado. Acabou regurgitando em uma moita próxima tudo o que havia ingerido nas últimas horas. Voltando a se aprumar, ele finalmente pensou com calma em tudo o que havia acontecido.

Pelos céus, o que O havia levado a dar dois tiros na mulher que ele amava? Por mais que o comportamento da moça a pouco tenha sido repreensível, nada justificava suas atitudes. Ele era um cavalheiro, um homem nobre não somente de sangue, mas também de espírito. Como pudera recorrer à força e à rudeza? Mas, no fim, tudo era por uma causa maior. Não era por ele e nem por seus sentimentos. Era por sua família. Pensando assim, lutou contra o mal-estar e contra qualquer pensamento que o fizesse desistir de seus intentos.

Refez o caminho de casa com espantosa agilidade. Esgueirou-se pelo mesmo caminho até seu quarto, onde trocou de roupa. Pegou uma pequena mala no roupeiro e ali colocou objetos que julgava indispensáveis, além de uma muda de roupa e um casaco grosso. Depois, dirigiu-se até a sua antessala, onde havia em uma escrivaninha um maço de papeis timbrados. Sentou-se, preparou a pena para escrever… mas o que diria? O que poderia escrever para as suas irmãs? Neste momento, o rosto de Fuutie flutuou à sua frente. Pensou no que Sakura havia dito e vacilou na sua decisão de ir com ela…

- Não! - ele falou, alto, para si mesmo - Eu preciso tentar _por ela_! Eu irei!

Rabiscou qualquer desculpa no bilhete, mas enfatizou que as amava muito e que voltaria assim que pudesse. Ele tinha certeza que aquelas poucas palavras as deixariam muito preocupadas, mas dizer a verdade era impossível e ele não desejava mentir. Endereçou a pequena missiva a Shiefa e depois, abriu uma gaveta que mantinha trancada a chave. Tirou de lá todo o dinheiro guardado. Antes, no quarto, já havia tirado de uma pequena caixa todas as poucas jóias que usava. Dali foi para o corredor. Furtivamente, chegou até a biblioteca, onde deixou o bilhete em cima da escrivaninha. Depois, foi até a sala de armas, onde pegou a pistola que fazia par com a sua e toda a munição que conseguiu encontrar. Não que ele pretendesse armar Sakura, mas nunca era demais estar preparado para qualquer eventualidade.

Pela última vez, não sabendo até quando, ele saiu de casa. Olhou a bela construção, como se nunca tivesse reparado nela antes. Sentiria saudade dela. De sua família. Outra vez, seu coração balançou, desfavorável a sua decisão. Desta vez, ele ignorou aquele impulso e deu as costas para a residência. Seguiu pelo pátio até os estábulos. Havia um lacaio dormindo a sono solto. Se tivesse bastante cuidado, não o acordaria. Selou dois dos seus mais resistentes cavalos, que sabia que não chamaria tanta atenção. E na calada da noite, ele fugiu.

Demorou um pouco para chegar ao Hyde Park, pois utilizara um caminho mais longo, porém deserto. Ao chegar no local combinado, a princípio não vira a moça. Depois de uns segundos de irritação, por pensar que ela havia fugido, localizou-a sentada em um tronco, mais adiante. O olhar homicida não parecia ter diminuído em nada. Ele se aproximou.

- Trouxe cavalos. - ele falou, um tanto desnecessariamente.

- Parece até que você adivinhou.

- Bom… realmente pareceu uma boa ideia, pois assim chegaremos mais rápido ao destino, seja lá qual for…

- Não é isso! - ela cortou, rispidamente. E ficou em pé. Ele logo percebeu que havia algo de errado com ela. A perna esquerda dela estava levemente flexionada. Quando andou, ela mancou horrivelmente - A bala está alojada bem embaixo do meu joelho. Eu não consegui tirá-la, pois, acredite ou não, eu sinto muita dor.

- Eu… sinto muito. Não era essa minha intenção. Pensei… - sua voz morreu. O arrependimento começava a apertá-lo como uma mão invisível gigante.

- Da próxima vez que resolver atirar em mim, mire em um membro que vai me fazer menos falta, certo?

- Se tivesse concordado logo, isto não teria acontecido. - ele falou, aborrecido - Se me escutar, não haverá próxima vez.

- Deste jeito, haverá sim!

Ela pegou uma espécie de bolsa preta com duas alças laterais, que parecia recheada de coisas, foi mancando até um dos cavalos e tentou montar, mas fez caretas ao tentar apoiar a perna esquerda no estribo. Shaoran deu um passo para ajudá-la.

- Fique bem aí! Eu não quero a sua ajuda!

Ela deu a volta no cavalo e tentou montar pelo lado direito. Depois de algumas tentativas, ela conseguiu. Só naquele momento, ele percebeu que havia trazido duas selas de montaria masculinas. Até pensou em se desculpar com a moça, mas do jeito que ela estava irritada com ele, era melhor ficar calado. Além disso, ela parecia bem a vontade montando à masculina. Com certeza não era a primeira vez. Ele montou também.

- Então… vamos logo?

- Shaoran… você tem certeza? - ela perguntou, fazendo uma última tentativa de dissuadi-lo - Pense mais um pouco!

- Não insista nisso. Você pode ser teimosa, mas vai descobrir que eu sou mais! - ele contra-argumentou, com dureza - Ainda mais agora, que me sinto responsável por você, já que lhe incapacitei.

- Não seja por isso! Empreste-me o cavalo. Não precisa se sentir culpado de nada! Sou muito bem capaz de me cuidar sozinha.

- Disso eu não tenho dúvidas - mas a voz dele transbordava sarcasmo - É melhor não discutirmos mais! Estamos apenas perdendo tempo.

- Então ao menos me devolva os meus anéis.

- Não confia que eu possa guardá-los?

- Eu me sinto mais confortável ficando com eles!

- Claro… para na primeira oportunidade, você fugir de mim! Acho que não!

- É sério! Eu realmente me sentiria muito melhor guardando-os! - ela ignorou a acusação. Apesar da irritação aparente, ela realmente transparecia certa angústia. - Por favor.

Ele se condoeu, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que ela fugiria dele na primeira oportunidade. Então teve uma ideia. Ele retirou o saco preto de dentro do bolso interno do casaco, abriu-o e, a esmo, escolheu um anel dentre os cem. Era um simples, dourado de aro fino. Devolveu o saco a Sakura que, surpresa, o viu colocar a anel firmemente em seu mindinho.

- Pronto! Desta maneira posso garantir que você não vai fugir de mim e, ao mesmo tempo, devolver o que lhe pertence.

E lá estava o olhar homicida mais uma vez. Fumegando tanto de raiva, ela parecia incapaz de articular palavras inteiras. Por fim, ela esporeou o cavalo e lhe deu as costas. Sorrindo com cinismo, Shaoran pensou que aquela seria uma longa e tortuosa viagem. E também guiou o cavalo, seguindo-a de perto, rumo ao desconhecido.

* * *

E aí? o que acharam?

Bom, eu não sei se vocês repararam, mas esse capítulo foi postado em tempo recorde. Menos de dois meses. u.ú

Estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma! Eu peguei o embalo da fic de vez e estou bastante empolgada em continuá-la. Tanto que eu acho que vou fazer uma "promoção": eu notei que a quantidade de reviews caiu drasticamente e isso me deixa muito triste, apesar de ter adorado cada uma que recebi. Para encorajar vocês, estou disposta a fazer um acordo. O próximo capítulo vai ao ar dia 31 de outubro... maaaas, eu posso adiantar essa data se conseguirmos atingir a meta de 15 reviews. Tá bem fácil, né? hehehe. Não vale reviews repetidas da mesma pessoa (mas quem quiser externar suas críticas, opinões e elogios mais de uma vez, sinta-se a vontade). E eu posso garantir que vou postar assim que atingirmos a meta porque o capítulo já está pronto. Estou dando esse respiro de para manter uma certa periodicidade... que vocês podem quebrar se atingirem a meta. O objetivo é encorajar quem não escreve reviews a deixar suas opiniões, para que eu possa ler ou, quem sabe, fazer novos leitores. Estamos combinados? Um desafio que estou lançando pra vocês.

Bom, falando em reviews... o que acharam deste capítulo? Uma grande viagem? Muito bom? Romântico? Eu sei que eu adorei a cena do Eriol e da Tomoyo! E o final também... tudo bem que sou eu que escrevo, mas a Sakura tava muito enjoada pro meu gosto. :P E o que vocês acharam? É por isso que estou fazendo a chantagem promoção... 8)

Quase finalizando, fiquemos agora com a volta da nossa querida revisora (depois de um longo período no cativeiro, não se esqueçam)...

**Yoruki's corner**

Olá, Cherry-sama! Minha heroína particular! _(faz reverência)_... Ainda não a agradeci o suficiente por ter me resgatado... Aliás, acho que este novo sistema que desenvolvemos vai funcionar muito bem, não concorda? Acho que bati algum recorde de revisão... _hehehe_... Revisão a jato! O trauma do cárcere teve um efeito positivo, afinal... XDDD

Bem, a respeito do capítulo, preciso dizer: _"Estou cada vez mais pasma com esta história!"_... Sei que é o que mais elogio, mas a forma como os seus personagens se desenvolvem e, com isso, vão levando a história é simplesmente fantástica! Fico aqui me perguntando como essa confusão toda se resolverá... _(olha desconfiada para a janela do escritório que não se lembra de ter aberto)_... uhm... o que eu dizia, mesmo?...

Ah, acho que também vale a pena comentar que minha cena preferida foi, sem dúvida, o encontro de Eriol e Tomoyo na capela. Juro para você que meu estômago se contrai toda vez que leio aquele trecho. E nem me refiro ao "Eu te amo, Tomoyo!"... As borboletas começam a bater as asas quando o Eriol fala: "Eles estão certos...". Ahh! Meu _otou-san_ tem realmente o jeito com as palavras... Vou me abster de comentar a respeito da conversa entre Shaoran e Sakura porque... bem... você sabe o porquê! Sakura me deixou furiosa e acho que o Shaoran foi até bonzinho demais com ela! Pronto, falei...

Estou ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo!

Abraços,

_**Yoru.**_

Agora, nossas notinhas culturais:

_Lago serpentine: _É um lago que existe bem no meio do Hyde Park.

E, por último, mas nem muito menos importante, quero agradecer a Adriele, Vanessa Li, Sango Lee, Musette Fujiwara, Mimica-Chan (¬¬), Suppie-Ko e Yami Umi pelas reviews do capítulo anterior. E muito obrigada também a você que leu, mas não escreveu reviews. :)

Enfim... é isso. Até o capítulo 11...

Sem mais,

Cherry_hi


	11. Cap 11 Desmond Hills

Olá pessoas.

Chegamos aos quinze reviews. Como prometido, mais um capítulo desta história chega e intrigas e reviravoltas (ou não).

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, **classificada como T ,** contém **cenas de violência.**

* * *

Cap 11 – **Desmond Hills**

Escrito por: **Cherry_hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

Quatro dias dias de viagem e já pareciam meses.

Shaoran estava cansado. Não somente da viagem: sentia suas pernas e costas doerem pelo longo tempo que ficava montado em cima do cavalo, havia uma barba rala em seu rosto e ele não tomava um banho decente há quatro dias. Mas ele não se aborrecia muito com isso. O que realmente o deixava louco era o silêncio.

Ao seu lado, um pouco mais adiante estava Sakura, cavalgando com a elegância de uma amazona, o rosto compenetrado, sério, os olhos verdes voltados sempre para frente. Os lábios cerrados em uma linha fina. O que ele mais queria era poder conversar com ela, mesmo que fosse apenas para falar do tempo. Porém, no momento que abrisse a boca, as discussões recomeçariam.

A primeira que tiveram foi no momento que saíram de Londres. Quando andaram mais um pouco além da cidade, Shaoran sugeriu que eles deveriam parar para descansar em alguma hospedaria e recebeu um olhar atravessado.

̶ Vamos continuar.

̶- Mas… está tarde. Eu mal consigo enxergar com a luz da lua. É perigoso. E nós precisamos descansar.

̶ Descansaremos ao amanhecer.

Shaoran fez o cavalo parar.

̶ Pretende viajar a noite toda? Você é maluca?

̶ Sempre fiz assim. Se não gostou da ideia, devolva-me o anel e dê meia volta.

̶ Não vê que isso é extremamente perigoso?

̶ Nunca tive problemas.

̶ Eu me recuso.

Sakura fez o cavalo dar meia volta e o encarou, furiosa.

̶- Você está aqui contra a minha vontade. Por mais que eu tenha apelado a você e à sua consciência que o melhor a se fazer é me deixar em paz, ainda assim você veio! E agora você questiona meu modo de viajar?.

- Mas é porque é completamente INSANO! Vamos parar em uma hospedaria poderemos continuar pela manhã, bem cedo se você assim desejar.

̶ Não! Corremos muito mais risco de nos verem à luz do dia. Viajar a noite é mais seguro.

- SEGURO? Pode ser qualquer coisa, menos seguro! Os cavalos podem tropeçar e nos derrubar…

- Se ALGUÉM não tivesse metido uma bala em meu joelho, esses cavalos já teriam dançado. - ela volveu, irritada. - Caminhar é muito mais discreto.

- … e além disso,. - ele continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. - existem bandidos apenas esperando para atacar viajantes indefesos!

̶ Salteadores de estrada assaltam pela manhã, quando pessoas normais viajam. Até eles precisam dormir.

̶ Os salteadores de diligências noturnas e carros-correio ficam bem acordados à noite!

̶ Mas eles pensariam muito bem que sou uma deles. Isto se me vissem: Sei ser discreta. Embora este cavalo chame muita atenção!

̶ Pare de implicar com o cavalo!

̶ Eu implico com ele porque ele atrapalha! VOCÊ me atrapalha! Então, se quiser fazer esta viagem comigo terá de fazer tudo o que eu fizer, incluindo viajar à noite e dormir entre as árvores durante o dia.

̶ DORMIR ENTRE AS ÁRVORES DURANTE O DIA?

E assim se seguiu uma discussão até mais ou menos quando os primeiros raios de sol feriram o negrume do manto da noite e eles pouco avançaram. Quando finalmente pararam (num lugar que ela havia determinado), ela apeou com uma caretinha e começou a mancar em volta.

̶ Eu estou escutando barulho d'água. Acho que deve ter algum rio por aqui. Vou matar a sede e vou também procurar lenha para fazer uma fogueira.

̶ Fogueira para quê? Já amanheceu e logo vai esquentar mais.

̶ Não é para nos esquentarmos. É para cozinhar a comida.

̶ Que comida?

̶ A comida que você vai caçar! - ela falou de uma maneira debochada, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança de cinco anos. - Suponho que saiba caçar com armadilhas, não?

̶ Sim, mas…

̶ Então pegue algum coelho para que possamos comer.

Sem dar chance para ele, ela desapareceu entre as árvores, deixando-o sozinho. Ele franziu a testa. Caçar com armadilhas? Por que, se ele tinha uma arma e a melhor mira de toda Londres, deixando a modéstia de lado?

Realmente, alguns metros antes, ele havia visto algumas tocas de coelho. Devagar ele se aproximou. Não demorou muito, um coelho branco e bem gordo, veio a superfície e o conde, sem hesitar, deu um tiro certeiro nele. O barulho lhe pareceu bem mais alto quando ecoou pela floresta, espantando alguns pássaros empoleirados nas árvores próximas. O coelho morreu na hora e ele se aproximou para pegá-lo. Voltou para o acampamento improvisado, segurando o animal morto como se fosse um troféu. Sakura apareceu entre as árvores, esbaforida e com um olhar alerta.

̶ Quem foi que atirou? Há alguém por aqui?

- Não. Fui eu, para pegar o coelho. - e o ergueu no ar para mostrá-lo.

Não que ele esperasse uma reação alegre ou cheia de admiração da parte dela pelo trabalho bem feito, mas o que obteve foi um rosnado e um sussurro enfezado:

̶ Você não usa a cabeça não? Se eu perguntei se você sabia caçar com armadilhas era porque você_ tinha_ que caçar com armadilhas! Esse tiro deve ter ecoado muito longe daqui. Vamos ter que mudar de lugar!

̶ Nós não vimos nenhum sinal de vida por um bom tempo. Estamos seguros aqui!

̶ Faça o que estou dizendo! - ela voltou a subir no cavalo, a cara azeda. - E rápido!

̶ Você é muito paranóica! - ele resmungou, mas também subiu na garupa de seu cavalo.

Depois de galopar alguns quilômetros, seguindo o rio que havia ouvido anteriormente, eles voltaram a montar acampamento. Sakura tinha uma espécie de panela feita de metal bem fino, leve e muito brilhoso. Ele ficou curioso para saber aonde ela havia conseguido, mas teve a prudência de ficar calado. Em silêncio, ela preparou o coelho utilizando algumas especiarias que havia trazido na bolsa e algumas raízes que ela encontrara na mata. Tinha um gosto estranho, mas agradável. Depois de satisfeitos, ela retirou um amontoado de roupas e um cobertor da bolsa e olhou ao redor. Ela parecia farejar, como um animal tentando pressentir o perigo. Depois de um tempo, deu-se por satisfeita e preparou-se para dormir ao sopé de uma árvore.

̶ Vamos realmente dormir aqui? - ele ousou perguntar.

̶ Tenha um _ótimo_ dia de sono, Shaoran! - ela volveu, sarcástica. E virou-se para o outro lado.

Aquele foi só começo. Depois de um "dia" muito mal dormido, a noite chegou e eles se prepararam para continuar a viagem. Comeram o que sobrou do coelho, encheram um cantil que ela trouxera com água e se puseram em marcha. Ele logo descobriu que o silêncio era diretamente proporcional à quantidade de quilômetros que eles percorriam. Mas quando chegaram a altura de _Abbots Langley_, foi inevitável outra discussão. Foi quando ele finalmente havia descoberto que o destino deles era a Irlanda, mas que eles precisariam dar a volta pela…

̶ Escócia? - ele exclamou, surpreendido.

̶ Sim, Escócia. Iremos dar a volta pela Inglaterra, iremos até uma cidade portuária e de lá pegaremos um navio até qualquer cidade portuária da Irlanda. Simples assim.

̶ Mas não seria mais fácil irmos até uma cidade portuária inglesa? Como _Liverpool_? Ou mesmo pelo _país de Gales_? É mais perto ainda.

̶ Por que você ainda insiste em discutir comigo? - ela perguntou, já ficando na defensiva.

̶ Ao menos me dê um motivo para que tenhamos que dar essa volta toda.

̶ Não se esqueça que eu tenho quinhentos anos! Mas continuo com o mesmo rosto. E estive em Liverpool, _Morecambe_ e até mesmo no _país de Gales_ muito recentemente. Corro o risco de ser reconhecida!

̶ Acho que você está sendo precavida demais!

Ela se voltou para ele, irritada:

̶ Seu criado me reconheceu. Alguém que eu NUNCA esperava que fosse me encontrar na Inglaterra. Imagine então as pessoas de uma cidade na qual eu estive há menos de vinte anos.

̶ Ainda acho que você está tendo uma reação exagerada. Você é uma pessoa entre milhares.

̶ Mas, sem falsa modéstia, meu rosto é muito difícil de esquecer. - ela rebateu, seca. Não era vaidade, era realmente apenas a constatação de um fato.

̶ Mas então… supondo que iremos para Irlanda, passando pela Escócia… posso ao menos saber nosso destino final?

Ela o olhou de soslaio e voltou a galopar o cavalo. Quando ele bem pensava que ela não iria mais responder, ela disse:

̶ _Tara_. nós estamos indo para Tara.

̶ Tara? Por que este nome me é familiar…?

̶ Provavelmente porque você já ouviu falar da colina de Tara, onde está o _Lia Fáil_. É justamente para este lugar em específico que iremos. Se subirmos pela Escócia deverá ser mais fácil chegarmos até lá.

̶ Pelo que eu me recordo, Tara fica perto de _Dunshaughlin_. - ele comentou, esforçando-se para lembrar do velho mapa do Reino Unido que havia colado na parede do seu quarto do internato francês. - … que é muito perto de _Dublin_. Se fôssemos por Liverpool…

̶ Eu SEI que por Liverpool é bem mais rápido, está bem? Mas nós não iremos por lá… então conforme-se em irmos pela Escócia, está bem?

Neste exato momento Shaoran desconfiou que havia algum motivo oculto para que ela não fizesse a travessia naquele ponto mas, vendo a cara azeda dela, prudentemente guardou suas suspeitas para si e se conformou em ter que percorrer quase o dobro do que esperava…

Sakura tinha toda uma maneira especial de viajar e lidar com os imprevistos, que Shaoran estranhava e por vezes repudiava. Mas, tendo plena consciência que havia imposto sua presença a ela, ele geralmente ficava calado. Porém, no terceiro dia, ocorreu a única discussão que ele, de fato, ganhou.

No terceiro dia, eles se aproximaram de _Royston_ e, logo pela manhã, eles notaram pesadas nuvens negras encobrindo o céu. Havia o grande risco deles serem pegos pela tempestade em campo aberto, então decidiram rumar para a cidade e se abrigarem em uma hospedaria. quando se aproximaram da entrada da cidade, Sakura falou:

̶ É melhor você não usar o seu título enquanto estivermos aqui… ou melhor, durante toda a jornada. Ser um nobre inglês acompanhado de uma moça com certeza não seria bom para você.

̶ O que você sugere?

̶ Utilize algum sobrenome mais comum… e nada de Shaoran, que é diferente e marcante.

̶ Devo utilizar meu nome do meio? Lionel?

̶ É mais comum, mas ainda assim muito distinto. Acho bom inventarmos alguma coisa mais comum…

̶ Como Elliot? - ele sugeriu, meio sem graça.

̶ Não combina com você. - foi a resposta seca dela. - Acho que John é perfeito. Discreto e comum. John… Carter. É isso.

̶ Não me agrada muito, mas admito que passa desapercebido. - ele fez uma careta e depois continuou. - E, suponho, você será a senhora Carter.

̶ Mas é claro que não. Serei a senhorita Carter.

̶ O que você está dizendo? Que se passará por minha parente, é isso?

̶ Sim. Posso ser perfeitamente sua irmã.

̶ Ninguém vai engolir essa. Não somos nem um pouco parecidos, apesar de eu possuir os olhos levemente puxados. Não temos o mesmo tipo físico, a mesma cor… nem o cabelo é igual. Não! É muito mais fácil que você se passe por minha esposa.

̶ Mas eu não quero me passar por sua esposa! - ela replicou e ele logo reconheceu aquele tom que ela sempre adotava quando estavam prestes a ter uma briga. E ele estava cansado, sonolento, faminto e impaciente. Fechando a cara e com firmeza, ele retrucou:

̶ Olha, já sabemos onde isto vai dar. Você argumentará que só estou lhe atrapalhando, que eu não deveria estar aqui e que você sempre faz as coisas do seu jeito. Eu sei disso, sinto muito por você e somente por isso aceitei empreender essa viagem nos seus termos! Mas quanto a isto, eu não irei discutir! Você bem sabe que sermos marido e mulher de mentirinha é a desculpa mais plausível para estarmos viajando juntos sem acompanhantes. Eu tenho consciência que será desconfortável e embaraçoso para ambos, mas é a única saída possível. E você sabe disso!

Ela mordeu o lábio, provavelmente segurando toda a sua irritação que certamente viria em um jorro de palavras rápidas e furiosas. Contudo, ele tinha razão e ela era obrigada a admitir isso.

̶ Tudo bem. Serei então a senhora Mary Carter. - ela resmungou. Então para ter como extravasar sua irritação, ela lançou um olhar torto para Shaoran e disse. ̶ Mas antes de entrarmos na cidade e começarmos esse teatrinho infernal, temos que dar um jeito nas suas roupas.

̶ Qual é o problemas com as minhas roupas? - ele perguntou, surpreso. Mas ela já havia descido do cavalo e, com a bolsa em suas mãos, desapareceu em uma moita selvagem e bem larga. Depois de uns dez minutos, ela voltou, trajando um vestido verde, feito de tecido barato e de corte simples, mas de muito bom gosto. Ela guardou as vestes pretas de viagem na bolsa e a entregou a Shaoran, dizendo-lhe:

̶ Guarde isto enquanto eu estiver fora. Preciso ir a cidade comprar-lhe algumas roupas que combine com o papel que representaremos. E aproveitarei para sondar quais são as hospedarias do lugar.

̶ Não acha melhor eu ir com você? - indagou, preocupado.

̶ As pessoas do interior podem ser inocentes, mas não são burras. Se virem você vestindo um casaco que obviamente foi feito por um alfaiate londrino nunca acreditarão que você é quem diz ser. E já vai ser difícil acreditar, pois os cavalos que montamos são de raça e é impossível esconder essa aura de nobreza e cavalheirismo que você emana. ̶ Não eram elogios, eram apenas constatações do óbvio. Ela então mostrou sua mão esquerda, onde brilhava um anel fino e muito singelo de ouro. ̶ Se quer que eu cumpra meu papel, então cumpra o seu também. E fique aqui enquanto sondo a cidade, senhor John Carter. Voltarei em uma hora.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, Sakura já havia ido. Ela era bem rápida para um pessoa manca. Ele se contentou em esperar, brincando distraído com um galho. Seus pensamentos voaram para Lisbury Manor onde, a esta altura, suas irmãs com certeza já teriam dado falta dele. Seu coração se apertou. Fora uma decisão extremamente difícil, que constantemente o fazia querer voltar para casa e ficar com as irmãs. Porém, toda vez que fraquejava, ele dizia a si mesmo que tudo era por elas. Todo aquele sacrifício e dificuldade. E assim afastou os pensamentos de casa…

Pensou em Eriol e, consequentemente, em Tomoyo também. Esperava que seu amigo, quase sempre tão racional e sábio, colocasse algum juízo na cabeça e fizesse o correto. Embora tivesse três exemplos de casais felizes e apaixonados na própria casa, o casamento por amor era coisa raríssima em Londres. Ele tinha certeza que Tomoyo tentaria mais uma vez. Ela era tão teimosa quanto Cloversfield e quando conversaram no último baile, Shaoran poderia jurar que havia lhe dado esperanças e força. Porém voltou a pensar na teimosia e orgulho do amigo e seus pensamentos positivos vacilaram. Resolveu deixar isso de lado e se concentrar em algo mais presente. Por exemplo, o fato de Sakura estar demorando.

Olhou para o relógio de bolso e viu que já se passara bem mais de uma hora. Ficara bastante tempo divagando. Ele se levantou do tronco caído onde estivera sentado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Teria acontecido alguma coisa a ela? Se sim, tudo estaria acabado e ele não teria outra escolha a não ser voltar e encarar o fato de que seria infeliz para o resto da vida. Mas havia algo mais e ele sentia extrema raiva de si mesmo, pois bem sabia o que era: ele sentia preocupação por ela! Porque a amava! Mesmo sabendo que era tudo fruto de um feitiço ou o que quer que fosse! Ele ainda a amava. E não queria que nada lhe acontece, apesar de como ela o tratava. Como era possível existir alguém tão masoquista?

Ouviu passos inconstantes se aproximarem e logo ele viu a silhueta magra e pequena se aproximar, segurando um pacote nas mãos. Ela jogou para ele, dizendo-lhe, de passagem:

̶ Quando você terminar de vestir isso, guarde suas roupas na sua mala. Há uma hospedaria muito boa e simples. Já falei com o proprietário para nos reservar um quarto e encomendei o jantar.

̶ Que desculpa você deu por estar sozinha? - ele perguntou, admirado por ela ser tão independente.

̶ Falei que você havia parado para pescar no riacho que vimos a caminho daqui e que caiu na água sem querer.

̶ Nossa! Que bom para o meu orgulho masculino! - ele comentou, sarcástico, indo se trocar. - E quantos peixes eu peguei? Não estou vendo nenhum.

̶ Aparentemente, você não é um bom pescador. - ela comentou de volta seca, e ele ficou em dúvida se ela havia feito uma piada ou não.

A hospedaria em que ficaram era realmente muito simples, mas confortável. Shaoran aproveitou para descansar as costas na cama. Sakura se sentou em uma poltrona e começou a ler um livro que havia trazido dentro da bolsa, em silêncio. Ele passou boa parte do resto da tarde cochilando, escutando a chuva cair lá fora e olhando a moça, pensando no quanto ela era linda… mas ao mesmo tempo, tão difícil de se tratar.

O jantar foi servido às sete em ponto e estava excelente, embora, com a fome que sentia, Shaoran era bem capaz de achar um pedra apetitosa. O dono da hospedaria, um homem de meia idade, gordo, barbudo e muito simpático, tentou puxar conversa, mas Sakura, com aquele sorriso frio e poucas palavras, desencorajava-o a qualquer tipo de aproximação.

Quando subiram de novo para o quarto para pernoitarem, Shaoran se deu conta que eles passariam a noite juntos e sozinhos… e ficou encabulado. Sakura estava com a cara fechada de sempre e não parecia estar incomodada com aquela situação. Ele pigarreou.

̶ Bom… eu… eu irei dormir… na poltrona para lhe deixar mais a vontade.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar sem emoção.

̶ Por quê?

̶ Bem… porque eu não quero lhe comprometer de nenhuma maneira. - ele respondeu, surpreso.

Os lábios dela tremeram, como se fosse sorrir, mas ela falou séria:

̶ Oras, você só está sendo cavalheiro. Não precisa se preocupar com a minha reputação. Esta cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois. - ele parecia confuso e sem graça, então ela emendou. - Se você se sentir desconfortável, podemos colocar travesseiros entre nós.

̶ Eu me sentir desconfortável? - ele retrucou, aborrecido com a leviandade que ela tratava aquele assunto. - Era você quem deveria se sentir assim! Não tem medo que eu, no meio da noite, sendo homem e tendo certas… hum… necessidades, a force a…

̶ Fazer sexo? - ela falou, como se estivessem falando de fritar um ovo para o jantar. E emendou. - Você é cavalheiro demais para isso.

̶ Também achou que eu fosse cavalheiro demais para lhe dar um tiro e eu lhe dei dois! Olha, desta vez você tem razão: eu jamais a forçaria a agir contra a sua vontade… nesse caso. Mas não gosto da maneira como você aborda esses assuntos íntimos.

̶ Shaoran, quando você tem quinhentos anos de idade, certas coisas simplesmente deixam de ter importância.

̶ Mas eu não tenho! - ele retrucou, exasperado. - E fui educado para respeitar as moças e suas virtudes! Portanto, eu não me sinto confortável que você, uma mulher, seja tão… tão… leviana!

̶ Eu não sou leviana! Agora você pegou pesado! - ela falou, irritada. - Saiba que a minha virtude, que você tanto fala, ainda está intocada! E agora você perdeu a oportunidade de dormir no conforto da cama, porque quem não quer mais a sua companhia sou eu!

̶ Ótimo!

̶ Ótimo!

̶ ÓTIMO! - ele enfatizou, despindo o casaco de suas vestes novas, que estavam meio apertadas e eram feitas de tecido grosseiro. - E estas roupas coçam muito, muito obrigada por elas!

Ela apenas fez um muxoxo irritado e começou a desabotoar o vestido ali mesmo, na frente dele. Ele se virou, para dar a ela a privacidade que ela não merecia.

Depois de uma noite mal dormida na poltrona e um café da manhã rápido, eles se puseram a viajar de novo. Assim que saíram de _Royston_, após comprarem algumas provisões, Sakura entrou na mata para trocar seu vestido pelas roupas pretas de viagem. Ele também trocou as roupas comuns pelas suas, muito mais confortáveis, e seguiram viagem.

E assim, após uma longa manhã e tarde sem se falarem, eles se encontravam em uma bifurcação da estrada. Uma pequena placa informava que a cidade de _Peterborough_ encontrava-se a menos de um quilômetro. E que _Grantham_ ficava a vinte quilômetros. Ela embicou o cavalo para _Grantham._

_̶_ Espere um pouco.

Ela se voltou para ele, pronta para discutir.

̶ Antes que você comece a brigar comigo, não é porque eu quero descansar em uma cidade ou coisa assim. É que eu estou imaginando a rota que você vai tomar.

̶ Pensei em seguirmos indo a direção noroeste, cruzando o pais em diagonal até chegarmos a_ Carlisle_. E poderíamos fazer a travessia por_ Gretna_.

̶ Mas você sabe como ir por lá? Quero dizer, já andou por aquelas bandas? ̶ ele perguntou, lutando para manter um tem neutro na voz e não despertar a ira dela outra vez.

Ela parecia estar lutando contra si mesma, e ele descobriu porque.

̶ Não. - ela admitiu, em tom irritado e derrotado. - Eu só fui até _Kendal_. Depois de lá, teríamos que usar um mapa e pedir informações, o que nos faria andar muito mais pelas estradas e correríamos o risco de sermos vistos.

̶ Bom… então vamos seguir na direção norte. - ele sugeriu. viu que ela ia contestar sua sugestão, por isso acrescentou logo. - Eu sei chegar até _Kyloe_, em_ Northumberland_. E, de lá, sei ir até _Edimburgo_ se você quiser. Sem muitas paradas e mesmo indo em paralelo pela estrada. Vai ser um pouco mais demorado. - um ou dois dias de viagem a mais. - mas não correríamos riscos de sermos vistos.

̶ E como é que você sabe chegar até lá?

Ele deu um sorriso ácido.

̶ Já ouviu falar de Desmond Hills?

̶ Não.

̶ Pois então: foi neste lugar que eu passei minha infância inteira.

̶ Então você seria facilmente reconhecido. - ela raciocinou. E voltou a embicar o cavalo para Grantham.

̶ Deixe-me ao menos terminar? - ele pediu, indignado. - Desmond Hills fica isolada no extremo norte de Northumberland e a vila mais próxima, Kyloe, fica a mais de dez quilômetros de distância. Todos os anos, durante o inverno, eu e minhas irmãs éramos mandados para aquela mansão sombria e fria e nunca nos foi permitido sair da propriedade. Sei o caminho porque fiz aquele odioso trajeto durante muitos anos. E quando tive posse do título, mandei fechar a mansão e não permiti que nem um caseiro ficasse ali. Está abandonada, o que faz daquele lugar um esconderijo perfeito.

Ela ponderava, com a testa franzida.

̶ Você tem absoluta certeza que não será reconhecido?

̶ Tenho. Todos os empregados foram realojados para outras propriedades. Além disso. - uma sombra negra toldou o olhar âmbar e ele virou-se com firmeza para Peterborough. - Não se pode reconhecer a quem nunca se viu.

'

Mais três dias de viagem. Sem paradas longas e passagens por hospedarias. O silêncio como companheiro constante e desagradável, na opinião de Shaoran. Porém, decidido como estava de manter a paz entre os dois, fazia um enorme esforço para manter-se calado. Estavam na altura de _York_, viajando muito depressa. Em dois ou três dias, chegariam a Desmond Hills. Shaoran imaginou como estaria a mansão depois de um ano de abandono. Tudo o que ele mais desejava era passar longe daquela casa odiada, porém, como admitira anteriormente, ela seria um esconderijo perfeito. E, conhecendo o caminho como conhecia, eles viajavam rápido. Em um dia, eles chegariam ao local.

Embora realmente propusesse aquilo por conhecer o caminho, admitia para si mesmo que também desejava impor um pouco de respeito. Já estava cansado de ser tratado como uma criança e sentia-se até mesmo um pouco inseguro à medida que o tempo passava e ela ficava no comando. E ele nunca fora assim! Tinha que mostrar que era um homem de 25 anos bem capaz de cuidar de si mesmo e dela, se ela assim deixasse…

̶ Me diga uma coisa.

Aquilo foi tão inesperado que ele puxou as rédeas do seu cavalo sem querer.

̶ O quê? - ele perguntou, a voz meio rouca pela falta de uso.

̶ Como era essa mulher que lhe entregou o bilhete? No baile?

̶ Bom… - ele começou, surpreendido pela pergunta. - Foi uma moça… muito bonita, jovem, aparentava ter seus dezoito, dezenove anos.

̶ Sim, mas… como era fisicamente? Como se vestia?

̶ Deixe-me lembrar… era alta, bem alta… talvez um metro e setenta, ou mais… magra, esguia… cabelos negros, olhos castanhos… você está bem? ̶ ele perguntou, preocupado, ao vê-la empalidecer rápida e visivelmente.

̶ Sim… na verdade, não… - ela balbuciou, confusa. - É que… foi _ela_!

̶ Ela quem?

̶ A Madoushi! Foi ela quem lhe entregou o bilhete!

Ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

̶ Tem certeza… não teria sido outra pessoa…?

̶ Ela estava vestida de vermelho? - ela o cortou, impaciente. - Ou preto?

̶ …

̶ Vermelho ou preto, Shaoran?

̶ …Ela estava toda de preto.

Sakura ficou calada. Com agilidade, ela desceu do cavalo, como se não conseguisse se conter e ficou andando em círculos, até Shaoran também apear do seu.

̶ Pode realmente ter sido ela?

̶ É nisso que eu estou pensando… - ela respondeu, um tanto apreensiva. - É que… isso seria do feitio dela, entende? Interferir para me irritar! Para me atrapalhar.

̶ É muito bom saber que estou sendo uma companhia agradável. - ele a interrompeu, com sarcasmo.

̶ Mas o que não consigo entender é o que ELA ganharia com você viajando comigo! Por que interferir deste jeito se ela tem pressa em conseguir os anéis?

̶ Será mesmo? Quem já esperou quinhentos anos pode esperar mais um pouco… aliás quantos anos ela tem?

Sakura olhou para ele, daquele jeito condescendente que ele detestava.

̶ Não se trata de uma questão tão simplista como essa. Sabe o que significa Madoushi?

̶ Não. Não tenho a mínima ideia, embora desconfie que seja uma palavra japonesa.

̶ Você está certo. Madoushi significa feiticeira, bruxa. Uma, por sinal, muito poderosa. Seu poder provem da escuridão e das estrelas. É a rainha delas.

̶ Pensei que as estrelas fossem… bem… fossem como o sol…

̶ As estrela do nosso mundo são assim… mas não as estrelas do lugar onde ela vive.

̶ Ela… vive em outro mundo? - ele perguntou e a única expressão facial que demonstrava qualquer sentimento era uma sobrancelha erguida.

̶ Você aceitou bem essa informação.

̶ Bem… depois de saber que a adolescente na minha frente tem quinhentos anos e se cura em segundos, nada mais me surpreende realmente.

Ela sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero desde que saíram de Londres. Mesmo que com os lábios cerrados.

̶ Bom… você tem razão. Mas, voltando ao assunto, o lugar onde vive… existe um nome, mas é proibido para nós, pobres humanos. Podemos chamar apenas de o "Lugar aonde o tempo não passa". É como uma dimensão paralela à nossa, em que todas a criaturas mágicas vivem, sem limite de tempo ou espaço. E lá, ela reina entre as estrelas. Ela nunca me disse seu nome verdadeiro. Quando a conheci, ela se autodenominou Akai no Madoushi: Feiticeira vermelha.

Ele nada falou. Tinha, na verdade, milhões de questões a lhe fazer, tanto o que conversar, porém, achou mais prudente apenas perguntar?

̶ Algum dia você me contará? Contará como… tudo aconteceu?

O semblante dela se fechou. Mas, pela primeira vez naquela viagem, não havia rancor, ou raiva. era apenas… neutro. Ela mancou até o seu cavalo e o montou. Ele fez o mesmo e eles seguiram viagem…

̶ Sabe quando eu quis que você não soubesse da verdade? Da maldição? - ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. - Eu quis protegê-lo da verdade… e sua insistência nos trouxe… aonde estamos. Há coisas que você não deve saber.

Um monte de palavras, algumas atrevidas e outras suplicantes, vieram aos lábios dele, mas ele fez força para engoli-las. Sentia que alguma coisa havia mudado naquela breve conversa, mesmo que fosse apenas um pouquinho… e não queria estragar isso.

'

No dia seguinte, Shaoran anunciou que ambos chegariam ao destino ao anoitecer, ou mesmo antes. Decidiram então, no horário do almoço, fazer apenas um lanche rápido para que pudessem descansar melhor a noite.

Um pouco antes das quatro horas, eles chegaram nas imediações de Kyloe. Antes de entrarem na vila, cumpriram o velho ritual de se trocarem para parecerem um casal menos fora do comum. Uma vez em Kyloe, eles procuraram uma hospedaria boa para que pudessem passar a noite ali, mas as que existiam não satisfizeram as exigências mínimas de Sakura. Shaoran então sugeriu que comessem algo mais substancial e que fossem dar uma olhada na propriedade.

̶ Se a casa estiver num estado pior do que as hospedarias que vimos, voltamos para a cidade ou dormimos ao relento.

A moça concordou. Depois de outro lanche rápido, eles prosseguiram viagem. Logo depois que passaram a pequena vila, eles viram nuvens cinzentas ao longe.

̶ Acha que vai chover?

̶ Talvez, mas esta terra é assim 360 dias do ano. - ele deu com os ombros. - Talvez chova ou não.

A altura que transpassaram dois portões abertos já meio tomados pelo mato, caía uma chuva fininha. O bosque que circundava a propriedade tinha um aspecto selvagem, de abandono. E, ao passarem por ele, finalmente puderam ter uma visão da casa. Ela ficava em uma colina, com uma visão privilegiada dos arredores e sua arquitetura lembrava um forte. Havia até duas torres de vigília, voltadas para o norte. Construída de pedras cinzentas, quase não tinha janelas e havia limo e hera nas paredes. Em suma, uma construção feia, triste, sombria e o último lugar para onde qualquer ser normal mandaria seus filhos.

̶ Era para cá que você era mandado? - ela perguntou, sem conseguir esconder o tom de surpresa da voz.

̶ Sim. - ele respondeu, sem emoção alguma. – Bem-vinda a Desmond Hills.

'

Depois de contornarem a casa e constatarem que não tinha nenhum sinal de invasão ou vandalismo, eles apearam em frente à porta dos fundos. Ali, Shaoran foi até o beiral de pedra da porta e escalou até alcançar o topo. De lá, triunfante, ele retirou uma chave prateada muito suja.

̶ Ainda bem que esta chave continuava no mesmo lugar. Não iria querer vandalizar minha própria casa para entrar.

Com alguma dificuldade, ele destrancou a porta, que abriu com um rangido de arrepiar. Apesar da hora tardia e do tempo fechado, havia luz natural o suficiente para que pudessem investigar. A cozinha estava empoeirada, de uma maneira inacreditável. Nem parecia que estivera fechada por apenas um ano. Enquanto andavam no piso de pedra, eles escutaram pequenos guinchos e passinhos por toda a cozinha.

̶ Você não tem medo de ratos, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou, acompanhando com o olhar um rabo desaparecer por uma fresta na parede.

̶ Eu tinha… mas aprendi a controlar o medo. - ela respondeu, com calma. - Já vi coisas bem piores.

Em silêncio, passaram pelo corredor que levava à despensa da casa. Como era de se esperar, se havia alguma comida na época que fora abandonada, os animais se fartaram dela. Porém, havia alguns objetos que poderiam ser úteis, como candeeiros, velas e fósforos.

̶ Drogas, os fósforos estão úmidos. - Shaoran praguejou, ao tentar acender um.

̶ Isso é o de menos. Na verdade, é até melhor assim, pois, sendo instáveis como são, poderiam ter começado um incêndio.

̶ Como se eu fosse me importar.

̶ Vamos levar as velas para um lugar menos lúgubre, por favor.

Depois de passarem por um corredor e uma escada secundária, chegaram a um espaçoso hall, cercado por um mesanino. Ali, tinham acesso a todos os cômodos principais da casa. Shaoran guiou a moça até uma sala onde outrora ele e suas irmãs passavam a maior parte do tempo trancados. Os móveis estavam todos coberto por lençóis brancos. A lareira, feita de mármore envelhecido amarelado, estava rachada. Sakura apenas olhava tudo em silêncio, desde o lustre simples e feio até o papel de parede marrom descascado.

̶ Esta é a sala mais feia que eu já vi.

̶ Eu não duvido. - ele comentou, com uma ponta de tristeza na voz. Depois falou com um pouco mais de objetividade. - Mas, feia ou não, acho que é bem melhor que as hospedarias que vimos.

̶ Sim… mas… está tudo bem pra você?

̶ Como assim?

̶ Bem… é óbvio que você não gosta desse lugar, lhe traz… lembranças desagradáveis. Nós podemos dormir na floresta.

Ele a fitou por um longo período. Os olhos verdes continuavam plácidos, mas haviam uma pontinha de algum sentimento indefinível para ele.

– Acho melhor ficarmos aqui. Tenho certeza que choverá mais tarde. Voltar uma vez aqui não será o fim do mundo.

Ela não respondeu. Saíram então, decididos a comprarem provisões para o jantar e para os próximos dias de viagem na vila.

'

Como Shaoran previra, caíra uma chuva moderada nos arredores. Depois de um jantar parco, ambos estavam na sala, vendo o fogo que conseguiram fazer com algumas toras de madeiras úmidas. O rapaz estava sentando em uma poltrona puída e Sakura andava pela sala, espiando por debaixo dos lençóis os móveis. Até que encontrou uma cristaleira, cheia de pequeno objetos.

̶ Posso abrir? - ela pediu.

̶ Claro, por que não?

Ela retirou o lençol e abriu as portas de vidros. Havia algumas caixinhas de rapé, não muito bonitas e velhas, miniaturas de pessoas estranhas e uma coleção de cachimbos. A única coisa realmente interessante que ela viu foi uma pequena caixa de música toda marchetada em madeira clara. Depois de dar corda, a caixa foi aberta e de lá saiu uma melodia bonita, mas muito triste. Eles escutaram a música até faltar corda e a moça voltou a fechá-la, guardou-a na cristaleira e voltou a cobrir o móvel com o lençol.

̶ Infelizmente, creio que estes são os objetos mais interessantes da casa inteira. - ele comentou, melancólico. - Quando eu era pequeno, reuni tudo o que valia a pena e coloquei nesta cristaleira.

̶ Você não tinha brinquedos? Como as outras crianças?

̶ Sim, claro. Mas eles ficavam na residência de Londres, na qual eu passava apenas três meses do ano. Então eu meio que não me apegava a eles. E eu e minhas irmãs éramos muito criativos: os cachimbos eram os cavalos, as caixas de rapé as residências… e a caixa de música, a sala de concerto. Brincávamos horas a fio assim, embora em algum momento, fatalmente, nós enjoássemos.

Ele percebeu que a moça mordeu o lábio e que exibiu uma expressão tristonha nos olhos. Tinha um pressentimento que ela queria lhe fazer mais perguntas, mas as lembranças dos anos terríveis que passara ali, há muito suprimidas, voltavam aos poucos com uma precisão torturante.

̶ Acho melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã, quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui, mais cedo atravessaremos a fronteira. - ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, quietamente. - Você pode usar qualquer um dos quartos, mas se você achou esta sala feia, prepare-se para ter a mesma reação com os cômodos do andar superior.

'

Após a primeira noite de viagem realmente bem dormida, Shaoran acordou bem disposto para prosseguir viagem. Infelizmente, seus planos foram arruinados por causa da chuva, que caía forte e sem parar. Ele subitamente se lembrou dos cavalos, que deveriam estar sem provisões a essa altura. E assustados, por causa dos relâmpagos e trovões constantes. Ele se vestiu rapidamente e fez o trajeto até porta dos fundo. Dali, passou correndo pelo pátio, até as estrebarias. Não ficou realmente surpreso ao encontrar Sakura lá dentro, acariciando o focinho dos cavalos. Havia bastante água na baias, mas infelizmente, pouca aveia.

̶ Acho que teremos que comprar mais provisões para os cavalos mais tarde. - ela falou, após seguir o olhar dele. - Como estava chovendo muito, imaginei que eles estariam assustados.

̶ Foi bastante… sensível da sua parte. - ele retrucou, ternamente.

̶ Quais são os nomes deles? Nunca perguntei antes, eu creio.

̶ O que você monta se chama Cástor. E o meu é Hadar. Nunca pensei em lhe dizer porque você não parecia gostar deles.

̶ No começo, eu achava que seria um complicador, mas com tudo o que aconteceu. - e bateu com a perna esquerda no piso de pedra, para ele entender ao que ela se referia. - Acabou sendo uma excelente ideia. Vamos chegar bem antes do que eu previa.

̶ Está com tanta pressa assim para se livrar de mim?

Ela virou-se para ele e deu um sorriso triste.

̶ Não exatamente de você, mas da situação toda. Acho que não lhe contei antes, mas eu tenho um prazo, que se finda em menos de três meses.

Ele sentiu uma contração desagradável na boca do estômago. Embora soubesse exatamente o porquê, decidiu ignorar veementemente. Limitou-se a comentar:

̶ Felizmente, com os cavalos, poderemos chegar a Irlanda em menos de duas semana. Quem sabe com o adiantamento, ela se mostre piedosa conosco e acabe me dizendo o que posso fazer para quebrar a maldição.

Ela mordeu os lábios, mas não falou nada e Shaoran achou que era um ótimo sinal ela também querer evitar discutir. Ela afagou Cástor mais um pouco e então informou:

̶ Eu encontrei alguns óleos perfumados e sabonete nas dispensas. Acho que vou aproveitar a chuva, já que é impossível enchermos uma banheira só nós dois, e tomar um banho. Você deveria fazer o mesmo depois. - Ele não falou nada e Sakura, um tanto admirada, comentou. - Achei que você ia fazer um escândalo ante a mais uma das minhas ideias fora do comum.

̶ Acho que estou me acostumando a elas. - ele respondeu, um tanto divertido. - Mas me intriga saber o que irá fazer para me impedir de espioná-la.

O sorriso verdadeiro voltou a aparecer em seus lábios, dessa vez com um leve toque de falsa inocência.

̶ Milorde é cavalheiro demais para isso.

Ele deu uma risada.

̶ Está bem, está bem. Você tem razão. Enquanto milady faz sua toalete, irei até a cidade para comprar algumas previsões.

̶ Na chuva? Mas vai ficar ensopado!

̶ Não gosto de fazer os animais sofrerem. Se fossemos, nós em vez deles, os montaríamos sem piedade e cavalgaríamos até encontrar o que comer. Eles merecem este pequeno sacrifício por ter nos servido tão bem até agora. Além disso, é bom que vou lavando esta roupa que está imunda.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Fazendo uma ligeira reverência, ele saiu e começou andar, rumo a vila, utilizando uma boa dose de força de vontade para não jogar sua reputação de _gentleman_ fora e realmente espioná-la.

'

Demorou quase cinco horas para ir até a vila e voltar, sempre debaixo de muita chuva. Ele vinha carregado de pacotes, arrependido amargamente de não ter levado Hadar consigo. Ele mal enxergava dois palmos diante de si, mas um relâmpago súbito fez com que os contornos de Desmond Hills ficassem nítidos a uma distância bem mais próxima que calculara. Depois de cinco minutos, ele entrava esbaforido pela porta dos fundos, completamente ensopado. Jogou os pacotes em cima da mesa e largou-se em uma cadeira. Depois de algum tempo, ouviu passos descendo as escadas…

̶ Shaoran, é você? - perguntou a voz distante de Sakura.

̶ Estou na cozinha! - ele gritou de volta.

Em segundos, ela aparecia segurando uma vela, usando um vestido simples de tecido fino que ele não vira antes, os cabelos úmidos penteados em uma trança comprida. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera e tudo o que passara por ela, seu coração disparou ao vê-la e ele ficou sem fala. Ela conseguia ser incrivelmente bela mesmo sem jóias ou roupas bonitas.

̶ O que você trouxe aí? - ela perguntou, aparentemente alheia ao arrebatamento dele.

̶ Bom eu… trouxe aveia para os cavalos e mais comida para nós, visto que sabe-se lá até quando ficaremos presos aqui. Também comprei um novo conjunto de roupas simples para mim. O que estou usando está muito apertada embaixo dos braços. Foi uma extravagância, mas acho que mereço este pequeno conforto.

̶ Falando em extravagâncias… - ela começou, depositando a vela em cima da mesa e também sentando-se, exalando um delicioso perfume de limpeza, frescor e primavera no ar. - Queria mesmo lhe falar sobre as finanças. Quanto você tem?

̶ Para falar a verdade, esta última compra me consumiu uns bons trocados. Tenho três libras e alguns xelins. E você?

̶ Tomoyo foi bem generosa comigo e me deu vinte libras que estão intactas. Porém creio que não será suficiente para chegarmos até a Irlanda.

̶ Eu trouxe algumas jóias também. Podemos vendê-las em Edimburgo e garantir um dinheiro extra.

Uma sombra toldou-lhe o olhar.

̶ Eu não gostaria que você fizesse por mim mais do que já está fazendo. As jóias são suas, afinal.

̶ Na verdade, nem todas. - ele retirou a carteira do bolso e de um pequeno compartimento ele puxou a única jóia com a qual andava pra cima e para baixo: a esmeralda. - Isto tecnicamente pertence a você.

Aturdida, ela pegou a esmeralda e a examinou atentamente. Seu olhar demorou-se um pouco na pequena rachadura.

̶ Onde está o resto do pente?

̶ Bom… digamos que… ficou em casa. - ele desconversou, constrangido. Se dependesse dele, ela nunca saberia como a esmeralda acabara ficando sem seu luxuoso ornamento.

Ela deu com os ombros.

̶ Bom… não me interessa realmente. Eu lhe dei o pente há dezessete anos. É seu por direito e você faz com ele o que quiser.

̶ Então não se importa se tentarmos vendê-la, se as coisas apertarem?

Ela deu com os ombros mais uma vez e considerou aquilo como uma afirmativa. Ele guardou a esmeralda na carteira outra vez.

̶ Acho melhor você tirar essa roupa. - ela interpretou corretamente a expressão que surgiu no rosto do rapaz e acrescentou, entre exasperada e divertida. - Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Por que os homens sempre entendem um duplo sentido no que falamos?

̶ Acho que é porque sempre temos esperanças de ser relacionado ao que estamos querendo.

̶ Ao menos, você foi sincero. Bem, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. O sabonete está na dispensa. Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria e lavaria suas roupas também.

̶ Você poderia fazer este pequeno favor por mim, que foi até a cidade andando pelo seu bem e dos cavalos. E eu não sei como fazer!

̶ É muito simples: molhe a roupa, esfregue bem o sabonete, molhe de novo e deixe-as secar perto da lareira. Eu sei que você consegue. Ou suas mãos são nobres demais para tal serviço braçal?

̶ Se eu posso carregar um pacote de aveia por dez quilômetros, posso fazer isso, com certeza. Só queria que você sentisse pena de mim.

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta da cozinha, mas não antes de dizer, com um sorrisinho travesso:

̶ Acho que você sempre esquece que eu não posso sentir nada, não é?

Sem esperar resposta, ela se foi.

'

Depois do almoço, apesar de muito pensamento positivo, a chuva ainda continuava. Felizmente, agora havia pequenos períodos de calmaria, onde os pingos afinavam o suficiente para não mais se ouvir o som da água batendo no telhado. No céu, porém, as nuvens nunca deixavam o sol raiar e, logo em seguida, chovia forte outra vez.

Em um desses descansos da chuva, Shaoran perguntou se Sakura não queria olhar a vista de uma das torres de vigia. E, estando quase para morrer de tédio, ela aceitou. Eles subiram as escadas quase intermináveis e enfim chegaram ao topo da torre. A vista era incrível, embora só se enxergasse florestas e nuvens cinzas no céu. Via-se uma fita prateada bem ao longe, quase fazendo fronteira com o céu, que faiscava a mínima luz: obviamente, os dias seriam mais iluminados se conseguissem sair de Desmond Hills.

̶ Aquele é o rio Tweed. Quando o atravessarmos, estaremos em solo escocês.

̶ Então estamos mais perto que imaginei.

̶ Mais ou menos sete quilômetros. Umas duas horas a cavalo e estaremos lá.

Neste instante, a chuva voltou a ficar grossa. Eles recuaram para longe da janela quando o vento começou a soprar a água para dentro da torre.

̶ Ótimo! - exclamou o rapaz, aborrecido. - Estamos presos aqui dentro até sabe-se lá quando.

̶ Acho que daria no mesmo, estando aqui ou lá, pois não temos o que fazer mesmo. - foi o que ela comentou.

Havia um pequeno banco de madeira, extremamente sujo a um canto e ela fez menção de sentar, mas ele se adiantou:

̶ Não! Está imundo.

̶ Eu não me importo.

̶ Mas eu sim. - ele se aproximou, despiu o casaco escuro que vestia e o estendeu no banco. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

̶ Muito obrigada. É muito gentil de sua parte.

Ela se sentou e por algum tempo, ambos ficaram em silêncio, olhando a chuva cair ininterrupta lá fora.

̶ Aqui é um lugar muito triste.

Ele a fitou. Os olhos verdes da moça miravam pensativos a janela.

̶ Sim. Sempre foi assim.

̶ Com… que idade vocês começaram a vir para cá? - ela perguntou, hesitando levemente.

̶ Eu vim pela primeira vez com quatro. Minhas irmãs, acho que vieram mais cedo ainda.

̶ E passavam aqui três quartos do ano?

̶ Exatamente. Nove meses sozinhos aqui, com os empregados e uma babá.

̶ Deviam dar trabalho a ela. Cinco crianças…

̶ Não era assim.

̶ O que quer dizer?

Ele arrastou os pés até o banco e ficou em pé diante dela. Seu olhar estava sóbrio e distante.

̶ Não há nada aqui em Desmond Hills. Vivíamos, dia após dia, em uma apatia sem fim. Não havia brinquedos para nos divertir. Nunca podíamos ir lá fora porque estava sempre chovendo. A comida que comíamos aqui era tão ruim quanto a que comemos hoje. As aulas que tínhamos com a nossa babá eram maçantes. Estávamos sempre sonolentos, tristes. A única coisa que nos consolava era saber que estávamos juntos.

̶ Mas… por quê? - ela perguntou, e a expressão em seu rosto poderia ser descrita como choque. - Sei que vocês são ricos e devem ter milhões de propriedades espalhadas pelo país, como Oxford. Por que mandar para… este lugar?

̶ Pelo mesmo motivo que a duquesa mandava Tomoyo para o sul do país: era o lugar mais longe possível. E meu pai tinha a filosofia brutal de que uma criança infeliz é uma criança quieta. Bem… funcionou muito bem para nós.

Um relâmpago iluminou por um breve momento os olhos dela, que se enchiam de um sentimento que beirava a compaixão. Como ela permaneceu calada, ele continuou.

̶ Este lugar… na época em que a Inglaterra era inimiga da Escócia, foi um forte, como você deve ter adivinhado. Houve muito derramamento de sangue e tragédias que são contadas quase como mitos. A fama ruim deste lugar foi tanta que, quando a situação se acalmou, ninguém quis morar aqui.

"A construção permaneceu abandonada por muitos anos até que um ancestral meu, creio que meu bisavô, conseguiu a posse dessas terras e reformou o forte. Acontece que o irmão dele, que nascera com problemas mentais, estava se tornando muito inconveniente e violento, então o trouxeram para cá, onde ele foi esquecido. O nome dele era Desmond Lisbury e desde então o Forte Eagle Eye ficou conhecido como Desmond Hills.".

Quando terminou a narrativa, ele notou que estava tremendo. Sem querer, lembrou-se da infância amarga, dos dias em que ficava olhando pela janela esperando que a chuva passasse, que alguma coisa acontecesse. Lembrou-se das poucas vezes que se sentira enérgico o bastante para fugir do julgo da babá e sair debaixo da chuva até aquela mesmíssima torre. Ele já conhecia a história daquele lugar desde que aprendera a ler e devorara os parcos livros que havia na biblioteca e olhava o horizonte, imaginando os homens que haviam montado guarda naquele local, das batalhas sangrentas e dos muitos atos de bravura que certamente aconteceram. Imaginava os Escoceses, homens de honra, coragem, mas, de certa forma, selvagens, atravessando o rio e sendo avistados pelos soldados ingleses, que logo se preparavam para o combate. Sua imaginação às vezes era tão forte que ele chegava a ouvir os sons das espadas se cruzando e o grito de dor dos homens que eram atingidos.

E, quando se cansava das histórias de guerra, ele, embora não fosse muito familiarizado com contos de fadas, imaginava que estava ali, preso na torre guardada por dragões e bruxas. Em suas histórias, ele entoava uma profecia a si mesmo em que, quando o sol vencesse os dias frios, cavaleiros elegantes e destemidos derrotariam todos os males que os prendiam e finalmente, ele e suas irmãs estariam salvos.

Mas o sol nunca aparecia… e ele nunca foi salvo.

̶ Me… desculpe.

Ele se assustou. Estava tão perdido em suas lembranças que se esqueceu completamente que Sakura estava bem ali. E, quando a olhou, ficou completamente aturdido: havia uma lágrima solitária que descia pela face dela, lentamente. Embora a expressão de seu rosto fosse fria. Era como se chorasse contra sua vontade.

̶ Você está… se sentindo bem?

̶ Sim… e não. Mas não importa agora.

̶ Então por que…?

̶ Eu sinto muito. Por tudo. - e outra lágrima caiu dos olhos frios. - É a maldição. A maldição que impus em seu avô e que recaiu sobre você, suas irmãs e sua mãe.

Ele se sentou, pensativo, ao lado dela.

̶ Sim, a culpa é sua. - ela olhou-o chocada. Embora estivesse ciente do fato, nunca esperou que ele concordasse daquela maneira, sem reservas.

̶ Eu…

̶ Mas… - ele a cortou, com brandura. - a culpa não _só_ sua. Embora eu não soubesse que estava sob o julgo da maldição, e tampouco meus parentes, sempre nos restou a opção de lutarmos contra os obstáculos que a vida colocava no caminho. Sei que cada história é diferente e sei que, em alguns casos, a situação se mostrara irreversível, mas… sempre tivemos e sempre teremos a oportunidade de lutarmos para sairmos menos feridos.

"Minha mãe poderia ter fugido ou ter se recusado a casar com meu pai; Shiefa pode ter a oportunidade de curar seu coração ferido com o bálsamo de um novo amor; Fanrei pode se afastar de Daniel para que tanto ela quanto o bebê que ela carrega não sejam afetados pela doença dele; Fuutie é jovem e poderá sair fortalecida desta situação… Quanto a Fenmei… bem, ela escolheu não ter notícias de sua família, mesmo sabendo que nosso pai faleceu. Cada um pode seguir um caminho diferente daquele que lhe foi destinado…

"Mas não foi assim que aconteceu. Minha família escolheu seguir o caminho da dor, do sofrimento. A maldição existe e fere, mas são elas que mexem na ferida e fazem com que sangre mais.".

Ele se calou alguns segundos, pensativo.

̶ E você…? - ela não soube como terminar a frase. Na verdade, nem tinha certeza do que queria perguntar.

̶ Eu poderia ter feito o que você me pediu: esquecer a história e me conformar de que seria infeliz pelo resto da vida. Mas então, sendo interferência da Madoushi ou não, aquele bilhete e aquele sonho me trouxeram novas perspectivas. Eu tenho um caminho alternativo a seguir! Mesmo que a chance seja mínima, eu escolhi lutar contra o meu destino! Por mim e por elas. E é por isso que estamos aqui hoje. Se realmente existe alguém que escreve nossas histórias, como um grande autor da vida, e se ele determinou que era preciso eu passar por esta casa odiosa novamente, lembrando de tudo o que me aconteceu de ruim aqui, para que eu alcance um objetivo maior e mais nobre, então eu o faria. Mil vezes, se tivesse que fazer.

Havia uma determinação tão concreta em sua voz que ela, mesmo contra vontade, acreditou nele. Shaoran iria até o fim.

̶ Eu… tenho que lhe contar uma coisa.

Ele estranhou o tom dela, subitamente tenso.

̶ Mas, primeiro, você precisa me prometer que irá escutar até o fim. Porque… porque o que eu vou lhe dizer, provavelmente, o aborrecerá muito… e poderá fazer com que você aja precipitadamente.

̶ Você está me assustando.

̶ Promete? - ela o encarou, a expressão tensa e desafiadora, ao mesmo tempo.

̶ Prometo.

Ela respirou fundo, buscando a serenidade e frieza pela qual era tão famosa, dentro de si.

̶ Eu menti pra você. Existe, sim, uma maneira de quebrar a maldição…

Ele se levantou no ato, sentindo seu íntimo borbulhar, mesclando esperança, expectativa… mas também raiva e revolta. Sentia as palavras de protesto e ódio chegarem a sua boca, querendo sair dali em forma de gritos e xingamentos, entretanto, com muito esforço, ele se controlou, respirando bem forte. A moça, que o olhava com a mesma calma que reservava para quando ele explodia, pareceu aprovar seu controle, por mais frágil que fosse. Num tom neutro de voz, o rapaz perguntou:

̶ E por que você mentiu para mim?

̶ Acredite, há uma razão para eu mentir para você.

̶ Só não me diga que está tentando me proteger, porque… - ele começou, deixando escapar na voz um pouco de irritação.

̶ Não é isso. Mantenha a calma. - ela pediu placidamente.- E escute com muita atenção.

Via-se claramente que ele controlava suas emoções com muita força de vontade. Como se, além da superfície da pele, Shaoran quisesse explodir. Colaborando com seu estado de espírito, ela foi direto ao ponto:

̶ Bom… na verdade é muito simples: eu conheço somente esta maneira de quebrar a maldição. A boa notícia é que você pode fazer aqui e agora, não é muito difícil. Mas a má notícia é que… se eu lhe contar como se quebra a maldição ou você descobrir por si mesmo… o método não mais funcionará.

Em segundos, a agitação se transformou em confusão e o rapaz olhou estarrecido para ela:

̶ Como assim?

̶ Vou lhe dar um exemplo prático. - ela falou, pacientemente. - Se, de repente, o método para acabar com maldição fosse… hum… fazer com que eu me molhasse com água da chuva contra a minha vontade, você teria que fazê-lo sem a intenção de quebrar a maldição, entende? Mas, se por um acaso você deduzir, ou mesmo se eu lhe contar, você pode me obrigar a passar a noite inteira fora de casa e o máximo que poderia acontecer seria eu pegar um resfriado. Ou não, já que posso me curar. Você entendeu?

Ela não obteve resposta. Ele parecia absorto em seus pensamentos, a testa franzida, mas com uma expressão decepcionada no rosto. Sem perceber, ele voltou a se sentar e Sakura respeitou o seu silêncio, fitando o teto onde ela escutava a água bater impiedosamente.

̶ Então… quer dizer que não há outro jeito? Eu preciso fazer a… _coisa…_ sem querer para que a maldição seja desfeita. - ele viu de soslaio ela concordar. - Não há outra maneira?

̶ Não… não que eu saiba.

̶ Então eu… bem… ao menos você pode me dizer…

̶ É melhor você não perguntar nada. Eu sinto muito, mas é melhor assim, pois você conserva a sua chance de conseguir o que deseja antes do que você previu.

̶ É… você tem razão… - ele falou, embora fosse claro que ele desejava ter dito outras coisas. Depois de uma pausa, ele continuou, com um pouco mais de animação na voz. - Bem… eu tenho a viagem inteira para descobrir. E, se mesmo assim não acontecer, eu posso tentar convencer a Madoushi a dizer o que eu quero saber.

Ela soltou um sorrisinho cínico.

̶ Acho difícil, mas não custa você tentar. - ela se levantou. - Até porque você merece isso. Acho que você é o homem mais perseverante que já conheci.

Ele também ficou de pé, sorrindo.

̶ E isso é bom ou ruim?

̶ Um pouco dos dois.

̶ É melhor do que ser apenas uma coisa ruim, acho. - Finalmente, a chuva estava dando uma trégua e eles poderiam correr até a casa sem se molhar muito. - Podemos ir agora. E vou me certificar de empurrar você para fora da casa, contra a sua vontade.

Ela soltou uma risada espontânea.

̶ Se fosse isso, me empurrar não adiantaria, já que você saberia que esse é o método.

̶ Mas não custa tentar.

̶ E, mais importante: eu queria ver você tentar. - o sorriso maroto iluminou o rosto dela e ele deu uma gostosa gargalhada, antes de começarem a descer as escadas.

* * *

E então? Gostaram? Amaram? Odiaram? Bem, só poderei saber se me mandarem reviews...

Como vocês perceberam (ou não), a "promoção" deu certo e, após 15 reviews, postei no mesmo dia, adiantando o capítulo que somente sairia no dia 31. Doeu deixar uma review? Causou tendinite? Tenho certeza que não...

Por isso eu peço encarecidamente que vocês continuem essa boa prática que estou tentando cultivar em vocês. Reclamem, xinguem a mãe do juiz, elogiem, implorem, ameacem, mas façam por extenso pois, como muito bem a Yoruki Hiiragizawa colocou hoje nas notas sobre o capítulo 21 de SuteKi da Nee (propaganda descarada proposital), nós ainda não sabemos ler mentes (ainda).

Outro pontinho para se comentar importante é que eu mudei a classificação da fic de k+ para T, pois acho que o nível de violência aumentou bastante e, mesmo isto não sendo um filme de Tarantino, gosto de zelar pelo bem estar dos meus leitores.

Sem muitas delongas, vocês ficam com o Yorukis Corner deste capítulo:

'

_**Yoruki's Corner:**_

UHUUUUUUU!. Viva os capítulos relâmpago! Eu quero ser igual a você quando eu crescer, tia! Deixando a brincadeira um pouco de lado, é realmente difícil de acreditar quando o capítulo sai com essa rapidez, não é? Principalmente porque nossa vida é atribulada o suficiente para nos deixar sem tempo nem para respirar. Cada capítulo que terminamos é uma pequena vitória... pena que nem todo mundo entenda isso... Mas deixando a _sapice_ de lado...

Sobre o capítulo: Simplesmente maravilhosa a interação entre eles! É claro que a Sakura, principalmente no início do capítulo, mais parece uma velha com reumatismo e manias arraigadas, mas conforme o tempo vai passando e eles vão se familiarizando com a presença, costumes e manias um do outro, ela foi se sentindo mais confortável e se soltando um pouco... O clima de parceria com que o capítulo terminou foi muito saudável... E eles estão _**começando**_ (e destaco o "começando") a parecer realmente um casal agora...

Acredito que ela tenha percebido, pelo menos um pouco, que ele cresceu e não é mais o moleque de oito anos que ela conheceu na França... Talvez não tenha sido o suficiente para considerá-lo um homem, ainda, mas ele deve ter atingido a adolescência, no ponto de vista da _velhinha_... hehehe...

A única coisa que me deixa triste sobre esse capítulo é que não temos como saber o que está acontecendo com a Tomoyo e o Eriol e o Duque..._(Indireta, isso? Não! Imaginação sua... XD)_

Mais uma vez, sinto-me honrada por poder fazer a revisão desta história fantástica, Cherry-sama! Até a próxima e como dizia o _Tuxedo Kamen-sama_:

"Sarabada!..." (XD)

'

E agora vamos a notinhas culturais:

_Abbots Langley__, Morecambe, Liverpool, __Royston, Peterborough,__ Carlisle, Gretna, Kyloe, York, Kendal, __Northumberland: São todas cidades ou povoados da Inglaterra._

_País de Gales: _O País de Gales, ou simplesmente Gales, é uma das nações que constituem o Reino Unido.

_Tara: _Ou colina de Tara é um lugar cercado de mistérios, situado na Irlanda.

_Lia Fáil: _Situada na colina de Tara, é um monumento feito em pedra, onde se acreditava que os verdadeiros reis da Irlanda eram coroados.

_Dublin: _Capital da Irlanda

_Dunshaughlin: _cidade irlandesa

_Edimburgo_: Capital escocesa

_Rio Tweed_: rio que, em alguns pontos, faz divisa entre a Inglaterra e a Escócia

'

O último recadinho é com relação ao próximo capítulo. Não vou estabelecer uma data certa, nem fazer promoções. Mas vou tentar de tudo postá-lo até o natal. Ele já quase pronto, mas eu gostaria de postá-lo apenas depois que começar a escrever o treze, pois assim eu mantenho um bom ritmo.

E, por último, mas nem de longe menos importante, agradeço as reviews dos quinze leitores que conseguiram preencher a meta estipulada. Eu até pensei que vocês iriam deixar a review apenas para fazer número, mas teve muitas críticas, elogios e sugestões. Portanto, eu agradeço do fundo do coração a: Gal, Ninha Souma, Vanessa Li, Ana Pri-chan, Cycy, Brunnhh, Sango Lee, Cherry Li (quase minha xará XD), Suppie-Ko, Priscila Cullen, Mimica-chan, Thali-chan, Lilua-chan, Nadja Li e Yoruki Hiiragizawa.

Assim, fico por aqui. Até o próximo capítulo.

Sem mais,

Cherry_hi


	12. Cap 12 O acordo de uma parte só

Olá, pessoas!

Capítulo novo na área. Como sempre, explanações e considerações no fim. Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, **classificada ****como ****T,** contém **cenas ****de ****violência.**

* * *

Cap 12 – **O ****acordo ****de ****uma ****parte ****só...**

Escrito por: **Cherry_hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki ****Hiiragizawa**

Sakura puxou as rédeas de Cástor. Estavam a poucos metros de uma ponte que fazia a travessia entre Inglaterra e Escócia, depois de finalmente saírem de Desmond Hills. Aquele curto trajeto havia sido feito em uma agradável silêncio e Shaoran sentia que a moça ao menos já havia aceitado a sua presença durante a viagem, o que era uma grande evolução na relação deles. Melhor que olhares atravessados e um silêncio amuado. Ele observou Sakura mirar a ponte com um olhar perdido, muito concentrada em seus pensamentos e ele suspeitou que ela estivesse procurando palavras para expressar o que lhe ia na cabeça. Alguns segundo depois, sua suposição se mostrou correta quando a ouvia dizer, após hesitar pela última vez:

- A partir do momento que atravessarmos essa ponte, não vamos mais utilizar a estratégia de dizer que somos marido e mulher.

- Por quê? - perguntou o rapaz, franzindo o cenho.

- Porque na Escócia existe uma coisa chamada casamento por declaração.

Shaoran ficou espantado.

- Isso ainda existe? Pensei que essa… _lei__bárbara_ tivesse sido abolida.

- Não. Ainda vale. Então você já sabe: se disser que somos casados na frente de testemunhas, seremos para valer marido e mulher perante a lei escocesa.

- Mas isso só não vale para quem é nativo desta terra?

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Não sei. Mas melhor prevenir que remediar, não é?

Ele não falou nada. Apenas tocou o cavalo em direção a ponte, pensativamente. Ela estranhou o silêncio dele, mas tampouco expressou alguma coisa. Quando finalmente fizeram a travessia e se encontravam, afinal, em solo escocês, ele perguntou:

- Lhe é tão ruim assim a ideia de se casar comigo?

Ela suspirou, deixando bem claro que aquele assunto lhe desagradava, mas respondeu:

- É a ideia de casamento que me aborrece. Não é especificamente você. - ele fez menção de argumentar, mas ela foi mais rápida - Por favor, não vamos falar mais no assunto. Já tivemos este tipo de discussão antes e eu não mudei de ideia desde então.

O tom de voz dela reafirmava o que ela dissera e, por alguns quilômetros, eles ficaram em silêncio. Então, disposto a não trazer novamente aquele clima de guerra em que viveram nos primeiros dias de viagem, ele perguntou com polidez:

- Já que não podemos usar aqui o artifício de sermos casados, o que sugere que façamos?

- Eu não gosto muito da Escócia. - ela, por sua vez, respondeu - É um belo país, mas a disposição do povo contra os ingleses é bem notória. E você, apesar dos olhos puxados, tem toda a fleuma de um inglês. Sugiro que evitemos ao máximo as estradas e as cidades. Somente se for absolutamente necessário pernoitaremos em estalagens e diremos que somos parentes. Irmãos ou primos.

- Não sei se alguém acreditará nisso.

- Não temos escolha. - ela suspirou - Mas faremos isso apenas em último caso. Prefiro dormir ao relento, como costumamos fazer.

- Mas não poderemos evitar as cidades, por mais que você queira. - ele contra-argumentou - Temos que parar de vez em quando para comprar suprimentos e o tempo está começando a apertar. Logo estará frio demais para dormirmos ao relento.

- Sempre poderemos comprar roupas mais quentes.

- É verdade, mas as vezes roupas quentes não são o suficiente. Isso me lembra outra coisa: logo que teremos que vender algumas joias, o dinheiro está acabando.

- Eu sei. - ela suspirou - Embora eu ainda tenha as quinze libras, devo tomar bastante cuidado com elas. Se formos práticos e rápidos, logo deixaremos a Escócia para trás poderemos seguir viagem.

Ele teve a nítida impressão de vê-la estremecer.

- O que foi? .

- O quê? - ela se sobressaltou - Não, nada. O que… o que você sugere que façamos agora? Para onde iremos?

- Bom… estamos perto de _Ladykirk_. Se continuarmos a Noroeste, podemos chegar em _Edimburgo_ainda amanhã. Lá poderemos pegar direcionamentos até a costa escocesa. .

- Temos mesmo que passar em _Edimburgo_? - ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Já passou por lá antes.

Não era um pergunta.

- Sim. Recentemente. Há trinta anos.

- É a capital. Dificilmente lembrarão de você.

Antes mesmo que ela respondesse, ele já sabia o que ela diria.

- Se um homem chamado Angus Ayson ainda estiver vivo… dificilmente terá me esquecido.

Ela deu um sorriso triste e não falou mais naquele dia.

'

Logo Shaoran percebeu que o que Sakura falara a respeito da fleuma inglesa e os escoceses era realmente verdadeira. Ele sentia a todo momento olhares tortos voltados diretamente para ele.

- Eu não sei como eles sabem! - ele cochichou para Sakura, encarando um velho rabugento que lhe lançava um olhar bem mortífero - Por acaso eu tenho uma placa escrita "lorde inglês" pregada na minha testa?

- Não exatamente. Mas seu porte, seu ar afetado… tudo o diferencia do jeito escocês. E utilizar roupas caras e nobres não ajuda. - ela falou, alfinentando-o. Fora ele quem insistira em utilizar as roupas confeccionadas na capital inglesa e ela desaprovava completamente.

- Aqui não é uma cidade do interior. Há milhares de pessoas, por onde podemos passar "desapercebidos". E eu me recuso a utilizar aquelas roupas de material grosseiro por mais tempo que o absolutamente necessário.

- Pra mim você está sendo teimoso e infantil. - ela volveu, sem se abalar.

- Pode até ser, mas aqui eu ficarei vestido com as minhas próprias roupas. Agora… - ele emendou depressa, disposto a mudar de assunto - Vamos nos informar sobre como chegaremos ao litoral e decidiremos como chegaremos a Irlanda.

- Provavelmente tomaremos uma barca até a Irlanda. A questão é desembarcarmos o mais perto de Tara que pudermos.

- Vamos a procura então.

Visitaram então algumas agências de viagem, que poderiam orientá-los ao melhor caminho para tomar. Acabaram descobrindo que, para a região específica para onde estavam indo, não havia nenhuma embarcação cuja rota estivesse naquela direção. O jeito era pegar um barco de _Stranraer_até as imediações de _Larne_ e de lá seguiriam por terra até Tara. Um longo caminho.

Shaoran comprou um mapa e com ele traçaram a rota mais prática para a Irlanda. Shaoran hesitou brevemente quando Sakura sugeriu que passassem pelos arredores de _Aird_. Ela notou.

- O que houve?

- É perto de Aird que minha irmã mora.

- Hum… Você… não quer vê-la? É isso?

- Não exatamente… eu… quero dizer, ela… quando ela fugiu para se casar, meu pai deixou bem claro que Fenmei havia morrido para ele. Mas nós tentamos manter contato, de alguma forma. Depois de um tempo, as cartas foram escasseando até não ouvirmos mais nada dela. Acho que rompeu os laços conosco. E isso magoa. Não sei se quero vê-la.

Calou-se e ela também manteve-se em silêncio por algum tempo, até que tomou a pena das mãos dele e traçou a rota pelo litoral, bem longe de Aird finalizando-a em Stranraer. Devolveu o mapa e a pena para ele, falando:

- É o melhor caminho. E não passar por Aird garante que não veremos sua irmã. Talvez seja melhor assim, uma vez que suas irmãs não sabem que você está acompanhando uma mulher em sua viagem. Talvez, só talvez, elas tenham feito algum contato na esperança de saber o que aconteceu com você.

- Acho difícil que elas pensem assim. Com certeza estão preocupadas, mas não creio que devam incomodar Fenmei com isso… - ele falou e os rostos de suas irmãs lhe veio como uma tela pintada bem à sua frente e seu coração contorceu-se de dor - Na verdade, nem gosto de pensar nelas, me deprime um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Lembre-se que o que você está fazendo é pelo bem delas.

- Quer dizer que você aprova meu comportamento?

- Não, porque você me atrapalha. - ela respondeu, francamente. - Mas admiro sua coragem e sua determinação em ajudá-las. Acho que ninguém faria isso por mim.

- Você não dá chance às pessoas. - ele não pode deixar de alfinetar. Vendo os olhos dela se escurecerem, ele rapidamente voltou ao assunto anterior - Ninguém poderá me acusar de não estar fazendo tudo o que posso para mudar o destino.

- Eu que o diga. - ela rebateu, sarcasticamente, ainda girando os olhos - Afinal, suas tentativas estão cada vez mais ousadas.

Sakura se referia aos esforços que Shaoran estava desprendendo para tentar quebrar a maldição. Encorajado pelo que ela havia lhe dito, ele começara a tentar métodos que se pode classificar como "muito ortodoxos" para tentar quebrar a maldição. Além de realmente empurrá-la na chuva e fazê-la se molhar, ele tentara dar sustos nela, derrubá-la do cavalo, pegar as primeiras mordidas da comida dela, contar piadas sem graça e até mesmo fazê-la vestir uma peça de roupa que era sua.

- Bem, eu tenho que tentar tudo o que eu puder. - ele se defendeu.

- Eu entendo, mas daí a me fazer tropeçar no meio da rua apinhada de gente já foi demais.

No começo, ela tinha que reconhecer que achava bonitinho as tentativas dele, mas já começava a se aborrecer seriamente com elas.

- Me desculpe por aquilo. Não se machucou, não é mesmo?

- Não. Só meu orgulho que está arranhado.

- Como falei, eu tenho que tentar de tudo.

- Eu sei… bem, sei que vou me arrepender disto, mas… você está sendo pouco imaginativo. Você precisa "pensar fora da caixa".

- Que tipo de expressão é essa?

- Não sei. A Madoushi a usa comigo de tempos em tempos. Só sei que significa que você deve expandir seus horizontes, as possibilidades. Está muito preso ao que lhe falei… a bobagens. E se for algo muito sério?

- Tipo…?

- Me matar?

Ele a olhou com extrema seriedade.

- Jamais teria coragem de fazer isso. Não poderia!

- Mas e se for algo sério assim? Se for algo que exija de você abnegação de seus princípios e sacrifícios?

- Eu prefiro acreditar que é uma coisa simples e fácil.

- Mas _é_ uma coisa simples e fácil. Você poderia fazer isto agora mesmo. Mas poderia exigir de você muito esforço. Tanto pode ser algo bobo como fazer-me comer uma cebola crua ou algo mais complexo, como dormir comigo.

- Eu faria essa última coisa com prazer. - ele rebateu, depressa demais, como sempre entendendo o duplo sentido da frase. Ela riu meio divertida, meio constrangida.

- Eu posso lhe garantir que não é isso. Não quero ter que lhe dar uma surra por tentar me possuir.

Ele suspirou.

- Sempre vale a tentativa. Vou pensar no que você disse, embora eu ache que você disse isto para me distrair das tentativas bobas.

- Elas realmente me aborrecem.

Depois disso, compraram suprimentos e decidiram seguir caminho, apesar de já estar tarde.

Cavalgaram por dois dias sem muitas dificuldades, conversando pouco, mas com muita civilidade e polidez. Chegaram nas imediações de _Glasgow_, mas decidiram que não entrariam na cidade, preferindo passar mais abaixo, por _Strathaven_. Eles já haviam decidido que tampouco demorariam-se naquela cidade, apenas o suficiente para comprar alguns mantimentos.

Mas mal haviam andando alguns poucos quilômetros além, uma ameaçadora nuvem cinzenta se formara e, sem piedade, despejara sobre eles uma chuva muito forte. Em poucos minutos, estavam tão encharcados como estariam se tivessem mergulhados em um lago. Era impossível prosseguir. A galope, voltaram a Strathaven e procuraram uma hospedaria. A primeira que tentaram estava lotada, o que os obrigou a ir em uma próxima, de qualidade inferior. O estalajadeiro tinha uma péssima aparência e parecia viver de mau-humor. Passando-se por irmãos, Shaoran pediu dois quartos próximos, mas ele resmungou que isso não seria possível. E teriam que se contentar com dois quartos separados por dois corredores.

A princípio, Shaoran não queria concordar com aquele arranjo, mas Sakura falou que provavelmente não encontraria nada melhor e que precisavam se aquecer depressa ou ele pegaria um resfriado. Resignado, Shaoran pagou adiantado ao homem, que mandou sua ínspida esposa lhe mostrar os quartos. Os dois eram pequenos, com móveis velhos e de péssima aparência, mas ao menos eram limpos e tinham lareiras. O rapaz insistiu que Sakura ficasse com o melhorzinho dos dois e depois foi para o seu próprio quarto. Titilando de frio, retirou suas roupas encharcadas e as colocou penduradas para secar perto da lareira. Com desânimo, constatou que mesmos as roupas que estavam dentro de sua mala estavam molhadas. Colocou tudo para secar e vestiu-se com a menos molhada que conseguiu encontrar, infelizmente aquela primeira que Sakura lhe comprara, apertada.

Resolveu ver como a moça estava se virando. Foi até o quarto dela e bateu a porta. Ouviu a voz abafada da moça perguntar quem era e ele se identificou. Quando abriu a porta, ele viu que ela não estava em estado muito diferente do dele.

- As suas roupas também molharam? As que estavam guardadas? - ela perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta às costas dele.

- Sim. A que estava em melhor estado era essa! - ele coçou com certa violência uma das pernas - Espero que seque tudo até amanhã.

Ele notou que ela usava o vestido verde simples que ele tanto gostava, no qual se via manchas escuras onde estava molhado.

- Não podemos nos demorar muito. Gostaria muito de pegar o barco de sábado. Se o perdermos, só poderemos pegá-lo na quarta seguinte.

- Sim. Na verdade não vejo a hora de sairmos daqui. Infelizmente seremos obrigados a pernoitar aqui, mas amanhã partiremos.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sentando-se na beira da cama e escovando os cabelos molhados.

- Teremos que descer para jantar. E você sabe como são as hospedarias do interior: as refeições são servidas bem cedo. Espero que este seja o único contato que faremos com essas pessoas. Você sabe, aqui não é um hotel de luxo, então vai saber que tipo de gente está hospedada aqui.

Ela, mais uma vez, estava absolutamente certa. As sete em ponto, quando chamaram todos para jantar, via-se diversos tipos sentados pelas mesas da sala de jantar. De mulheres vulgarmente vestidas e maquiadas até homens em seus _kilts_sujos e remendados, com vários copos vazios a sua frente. Aqui e ali, viam-se alguns homens de aspecto um pouco mais nobre, que talvez, como eles, tivessem sido pegos pela chuva. Mas, em sua grande maioria, eram homens e mulheres vulgares, barulhentos e pouco amigáveis.

O casal sentou-se em uma mesa vazia mais afastada da turba e pediram o jantar. Apesar de simples, estava apetitoso e ambos comeram com gosto e sem muita conversa, famintos como estavam. Shaoran bebericou a sidra que lhe ofereceram, mas fez uma careta e deixou o resto no copo. Foi então que notou que Sakura, sentada a sua frente, empertigou-se toda e olhou duramente para um ponto atrás dele. Ele se virou e viu dois homens de aspecto miserável olhando fixamente para Sakura, com sorrisos maliciosos e olhares cheios de luxúria.

Imediatamente, ele sentiu o sangue ferver e uma raiva selvagem, potencializada pelo ciúme, dominá-lo. Um dos homens fez um biquinho como se desejasse beijá-la e a pouca paciência dele chegou ao limite e ele quis se levantar para dar uma surra neles. Mas Sakura deve ter pressentido ou visto algo em seu rosto, pois um segundo antes dele se levantar, ela colocou a mão firmemente sobre a dele. Ele a olhou e viu o olhar dela duro sobre ele agora, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Resgatando sua sanidade do fundo de sua mente, ele concordou com ela. Perder a cabeça ali naquele momento seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer.

- Eles estão bêbados. - ela cochichou para ele.

- Eu percebi. Mas não gosto da maneira que eles estão lhe olhando.

- Para eles eu não passo de uma mulher bonita. Infelizmente nosso estado e nossas roupas não ajudam a impor respeito. Nesta noite, somos pessoas ordinárias e, infelizmente, isto dá a eles o encorajamento de pensarem que são capazes de tudo.

Shaoran olhou novamente para os homens, que, pelo visto, não haviam desgrudado os olhos da moça.

- O problema é que, comum ou não, você continua linda, desejável. Estou preocupado por você dormir sozinha naquele quarto, tão distante do meu. Acho que vou dormir com você.

- Não! Lembre-se que estamos fazendo o papel de irmão e irmã. O que as pessoas pensarão se o virem indo ao meu quarto no meio da noite?

- Pensarão que somos amantes. Não seria a primeira vez que um casal de "pombinhos apaixonados" usaria este tipo de esquema para passarem uma noite juntos, evitando falatório.

- Não está preocupado com a sua reputação?

- Você está preocupada com a sua?

- Eu não sou um conde inglês, famoso e nobre.

- No momento, tampouco eu o sou. Sou apenas um viajante anônimo, acompanhando uma senhorita até Tara, na Irlanda. Deixe que pensem o que quiserem, está bem? Eu insisto em dormir com você.

- Pois eu insisto que não se faz necessário. Eu trancarei a porta e ficará tudo bem.

- Para uma mulher de 500 anos, você está sendo extremamente ingênua. Eu insisto em…

- Shaoran, eu já disse que não! - ela o cortou, utilizando aquele tom que sempre se valia para encerrar um assunto. Mas desta vez, Shaoran não se deixaria intimidar.

- Você tem medo de mim? Medo que eu faça alguma coisa contra sua vontade durante a noite?

- Claro que não! - ela respondeu, claramente aborrecida.

- Então qual é o problema?

- O problema é você querer me defender. Nada parecido me aconteceu em cinco séculos e você não estava lá para me defender. Não vai acontecer agora.

- Não tem como você ter certeza!

- Shaoran, já chega! - ela se levantou, bruscamente, de tal jeito que as mesas ao redor até pararam de conversar para observá-la. - Eu vou me recolher e verei você amanhã, bem cedo pela manhã, está bem?

E saiu sem esperar resposta.

'

Shaoran se revirava na cama, não conseguindo encontrar posição para dormir. O colchão era meio duro, o travesseiro, muito mole, e, apesar do tempo frio e da chuva que caía, fazia um tremendo calor naquele quarto, mesmo com a lareira quase apagada. Estava usando somente uma ceroula de flanela e, ainda assim, suava em bicas. Contudo sabia que não eram aqueles fatores que tiravam seu sono. Era única e exclusivamente a sua preocupação com Sakura.

Estava com aquele pressentimento horrível de que alguma coisa iria acontecer aquela noite. Quase sobrenatural. Se fosse em outros tempos, enquanto não conhecesse Sakura e o segredo que ela carregava, talvez ele ignorasse veementemente aquela sensação. Agora, todavia, achava que tudo era possível. E aquele sentimento não podia ser ignorado.

Mas aí ele pensava na teimosia dela, de como ela fora bem clara em lhe dizer que não precisava de sua ajuda e outra vez trazia para o presente a raiva que aquelas palavras lhe causaram. Controlando-se, mais uma vez virou-se para o lado e dobrou o travesseiro para deixá-lo mais a seu gosto, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Ele ouvia, aqui e ali, vozes de alguns hóspedes que ainda não haviam ido se deitar e alguns risos histéricos vindo do salão, lá embaixo. E não pode deixar de pensar naqueles dois bêbados e nos olhares cheios de maldade que haviam lançado para ela… DROGAS! Lá estava pensando de novo nela!

Ele se levantou, indo até onde havia pendurado suas roupas e verificou que, enfim, estavam completamente secas. E com satisfação apagou as chamas pequenas da lareira com uma jarra cheia de água que havia no quarto. Voltou a se deitar, sentindo aos poucos o quarto ficar um pouco mais fresco, mas ainda quente demais. Mas não dormiu. A preocupação continuava. Ele bufou, levantando-se outra vez e vestiu suas roupas o mais rápido que pode. Iria ao menos dar uma olhada no corredor e verificar se a porta estava bem trancada, para acalmar sua consciência.

Assim que saiu do quarto, ouviu um barulho surdo vindo justamente do corredor em que se localizava o quarto dela. E as batidas do seu coração se aceleraram quase ao mesmo ritmo que seus pés. Assim que virou o corredor, viu a porta do quarto dela encostada. apesar de todos os seus instintos lhe mandarem invadirem o quarto, ele obrigou a si mesmo a aproximar-se o mais silenciosamente que pode e espiar pela fresta da porta. Com horror, ele viu os dois homens da hora do jantar dentro do quarto. E pior: um deles segurava os braços da moça, que jazia amordaçada e o outro rasgava as vestes que ela usava. A raiva lhe subiu pela cabeça, mas uma parte dele, sabe-se lá como, manteve-se friamente racional. Rápido, ele esmiuçou o corredor, bem ciente que não podia entrar desarmado lá dentro e que não haveria tempo de ir buscar sua arma no quarto. Perto de onde ele estava, havia um candelabro de metal suspenso, que ele, de um golpe só, arrancou da parede. E só então ele abriu a porta, de supetão.

Os dois homens ficaram sem reação diante da interrupção abrupta e foi fácil para o rapaz atacar o primeiro deles, com um golpe que esmagou o crânio. Mas o outro, recuperando-se rapidamente, ergeu o corpo da moça, que já estava nu, e colocou uma faca no pescoço dela. Estava visivelmente bêbado, mas Shaoran, completamente tomado pelo ódio, se aproximou. O homem apertou a faca ainda mais, o suficiente para escorrer um pouco de sangue. Só então ele parou e o homem, que se mantivera em silêncio, fez menção de falar algo. Mas nesse instante, os olhos da moça brilharam e o corte começou a se fechar. O homem olhou-a horrorizado soltando-a no susto e Shaoran, que estava esperando exatamente essa reação, se aproveitou e lhe aplicou o mesmo tratamento que havia dado ao primeiro homem. Em segundos, tudo havia acabado: os dois homens jaziam mortos no chão e Shaoran ainda segurando o candelabro de metal, que pingava sangue.

O tempo passou. A moça estava imóvel, mirando fixamente para os homens com um olhar vazio, sem tentar cobrir sua nudez. Shaoran olhava para ela, mas sem realmente notar a brancura da pele ou a suavidade das curvas dela. Ele apenas olhava para o rosto dela, para os os olhos verdes, destituídos de qualquer emoção. Não havia ali raiva, ou medo, ou terror. Só aquela terrível calma que ele sempre odiara, a qual ele não conseguia compreender ou lidar. E sua raiva subia, a ponto de anuviar sua visão, dele querer sair, explodir muito além de seu corpo e preencher todo quarto com seu poder destrutivo. Queria sacudi-la por ser teimosa, queria esganá-la por não pedir ajuda, queria poder estar com sua arma e poder lhe dar outro tiro, somente para poder colocar alguma expressão mais apropriada naquele rosto perfeito…

Ele soltou o candelabro, que caiu no chão com um horrível som metálico. Isso pareceu despertá-la do estupor em que ela estava e ela o olhou nos olhos. E não havia nada ali. Ele quis gritar mil coisas, chamá-la de nomes que seu cavalheirismo e nobreza usualmente suprimiam de seu vocabulário. Mas tudo o que falou foi…

- Cubra-se.

Lentamente, ela o obedeceu. Ele, enérgico, começou a recolher as coisas da moça que, como ele, colocara para secar perto da lareira. Socou tudo dentro da sacola de viagem dela e aproximou-se da cama, com os olhos em fúria.

- Levante-se! Vamos embora daqui imediatamente!

Ela não se mexeu e raiva dele aumentou perceptivelmente o volume de sua voz quando mandou-a levantar-se outra vez. Sakura apenas murmurou alguma coisa e a paciência dele chegou ao seu limite. Violentamente, ele encaminhou-se até ela e pegou-a pelo braço com tal força que podia-lhe quebrar os ossos. Mas então percebeu a pele dela gelada como neve e um leve tremor que sacudia-lhe o corpo. E apesar de tudo, ela não se moveu. Parte da raiva foi substituída pela preocupação.

- Sakura… o quê…?

- Eu… n-não consigo me m-mexer…. - ela sussurrou e ele apenas escutou porque estava muito perto.

O olhar estava ainda vazio, mas ele achou que a moça estava entrando em choque. Respirando fundo, ele tentou aparentar calma e falou, com mais gentileza:

- Vou lhe ajudar a ficar em pé, está bem? Precisamos sair daqui.

Ela concordou fracamente com a cabeça. Shaoran ajudou-a a se levantar. Mal ficou de pé, suas pernas enfraqueceram e ela somente não caiu no chão porque Shaoran a segurou. O tremor aumentou e ele notou que ela começava a ficar muito pálida. Sem aviso, ele a levantou nos braços, segurando-a fortemente contra si.

Com certa dificuldade, Shaoran conseguiu voltar para o próprio quarto sem ser visto. Depositou a moça delicadamente na cama. Ela ainda nem se mexeu e ele percebeu que, apesar da expressão vazia de seu rosto, pela primeira vez ela parecia realmente desamparada e confusa. Uma nova onda de raiva pareceu preenchê-lo, mas ele não tinha certeza se sentia isso como uma espécie de descarga pela angústia que passara por ela, se por causa daqueles homens que matara ou se era simplesmente pelo fato de que aquela situação poderia ter sido evitada se ela o tivesse escutado. Como estava preste a explodir outra vez, decidiu que precisava esfriar a cabeça.

- Fique aqui.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça fracamente. Havia algo no olhar dela que sugeria que ela não gostaria de ficar sozinha naquele momento, o que o levou a acrescentar:

- Não se preocupe. Logo estarei de volta, e ninguém sabe que você está aqui. De qualquer forma, lhe trancarei aqui dentro. Você está segura.

Ele não esperou resposta e saiu do quarto. Mal deu dois passos, parou e respirou fundo, suprimindo a raiva da melhor forma que pôde. Resolveu então, voltar mais uma vez ao quarto da moça, para ver se ele não esquecera nada. Ao chegar a porta, notou que ela não estava arrombada e estranhou. Sakura não era tão teimosa e louca a ponto de não trancar a porta somente para desafiá-lo. Então imaginou que eles teriam utilizado algum truque na fechadura.

O quarto se encontrava do mesmo jeito que deixara, no mais profundo silêncio. Os dois homens jaziam imóveis no chão. Para ter certeza absoluta, Shaoran abaixou e tentou sentir o pulso dos dois. A pele já começava a ficar fria. Shaoran era um homem completamente contra violência. Mesmo sendo provavelmente o melhor atirador de Londres, nunca atirara para matar. Nos poucos duelos que participara, ferira apenas de raspão, o suficiente apenas para lhe garantir a vitória e ferir o orgulho do outro homem. Em verdade, a primeira vez que atirara para valer fora contra Sakura, mas não perderia o sono por causa disso, pois ela podia se curar e ela bem que estava merecendo. Aqueles dois homens eram os primeiros que matava, mas não sentia um pingo de culpa pelas mortes. Mesmo se algum dia alguém soubesse e viesse tirar satisfações, poderia muito bem argumentar que fora em legítima defesa. E o mundo estava um pouco melhor agora, sem aqueles dois patifes.

Ele verificou se Sakura não havia deixado nada ali e apagou a lareira. Antes de sair, teve uma súbita inspiração: pegou a chave do quarto e trancou-o por fora, para logo em seguida empurrar a chave por debaixo da porta. Demoraria algum tempo para que pudessem descobrir alguma coisa. E, até lá, ele pretendia estar longe a muito tempo.

Ao voltar para o próprio quarto, notou que ela continuava na mesma posição, enrolada no lençol e pareceu sobressaltar-se quando viu a porta sendo aberta… e relaxar um pouco ao ver que era ele. Após trancar a porta, sentou-se numa cadeira, despindo o casaco e falando, casualmente:

- Não se preocupe mais. Aqueles homens estão mortos e você está segura comigo. Pode dormir na cama, que eu me ajeitarei na cadeira, ou no chão. .

Ela não conseguiu responder e ele voltou a perceber que ela tremia terrivelmente. Ele se aproximou, preocupado, e sentou-se ao seu lado, pegando uma de suas mãos. Estava gelada. Então ele a abraçou e sentiu todo o corpo dela frio por debaixo do tecido fino do lençol. Subitamente, ela estava fazendo-o recordar-se de Fuutie que, quando mais nova, acordava tendo pesadelos e chorava durante a noite. E ele a consolava, embalando-a em seus braços, dizendo que tudo daria certo.

- Já passou. - ele dizia a Sakura, voltando ao presente - Aqueles homens jamais a importunarão outra vez. Me certifiquei disso.

- Eu… n-não pensei que esse tipo de coisa… fosse a-acontecer… - ela sussurrou, tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu. Infelizmente, ele não pôde deixar de sentir certa raiva dela por ela ter sido ou tão confiante ou tão ingênua.

- Me desculpe, mas sempre existiu e existirão homens que a desejarão a qualquer custo. - ele falou, fazendo um grande esforço para manter o tom de voz neutro - Nem todos são cavalheiros ou controlados.

- Eu s-sei disso.

- E então por que recusou-se a ficar comigo…?

Ela se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. Havia ali algo como medo e raiva, mas quase imperceptíveis através da expressão vazia.

- Eu sei disso, Shaoran. Quando eu lhe falei que… sabia muitas técnicas de defesa orientais e ocidentais, eu não menti para você e há uma boa razão para que eu as saiba. Sou… perfeitamente capaz de matar aqueles dois homens facilmente.

- Bem… não parecia que você estava se virando muito bem quando cheguei. - ele não conseguiu contar a ironia que carregou sua voz.

- Eu pensei… que estava preparada… tranquei a porta, me deitei com um vestido mais leve, que facilitaria minha movimentação e estava… confiante que… seria fácil.

- Mas aí, eles arrombaram a porta e…

- Não! - ela falou, alto, e o tremor aumentou consideravelmente - Aí as coisas ficaram estranhas! Eles não arrombaram a porta!

- Mas então…? - ele a encorajou, com o cenho franzido.

- Eles tinham… a cópia da chave. .

Shaoran congelou.

- O quê?

- Acho que… eles conseguiram com o dono… da estalagem. Por isso… não os ouvi… entrar. Quando percebi… um deles colocou um pano no meu rosto… tinha um cheiro forte, que me… atordoou por alguns segundos… o suficiente para… para… - sua voz morreu e duas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Eles… eles…? - Shaoran não conseguia articular a pergunta: o medo da resposta e o ódio não deixavam.

- Não. - ela respondeu, estremecendo. - Mas eles…

- Esqueça então! - ele falou, abrupto, voltando a abraçá-la firmemente - Eles estão mortos, mas se eu pudesse, os ressuscitaria apenas para matá-los de uma maneira mais brutal! E estou me segurando para não dar o mesmo tratamento para o dono da estalagem! - ele fez uma pausa, controlando-se, enquanto enxugava gentilmente as lágrimas do rosto dela com a ponta do lençol - Mas, sinceramente, eu pensei que você tinha aprendido a lição comigo.

- Com você? - ela volveu, espantada.

- Sim… ou será que não se lembra mais como consegui _convencê-la_ a permitir que eu viesse com você? - ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, bastante sério - Você confiou em suas habilidades e no meu cavalheirismo, mas bastou que eu achasse seu ponto fraco e uma bala na sua perna. E aqui estou eu. Se você tem um defeito, este seria subestimar todo mundo. Só porque você tem quinhentos anos e pode se curar não quer dizer que não existam pessoas mais fortes ou espertas.

- Eu sei… mas eu pensei que…

- Vamos… esquecer essa história, está bem? - Ele hesitou e então deitou-se na cama e a aninhou em seu peito - Você se importa se eu dormir aqui com você?

- …Não. - ela respondeu, quietamente.

E ficou em silêncio. Contudo, Shaoran sabia que ela não estava dormindo. E tampouco ele conseguiu dormir. Agora que finalmente a situação havia se acalmado, ele tinha outros problemas com os quais se ocupar. O mais urgente deles era como controlar seu desejo por ela.

Naquele momento, ele estava bem consciente que somente um lençol a cobria e estava tendo dificuldades para tentar pensar em outras coisas. Na sua cabeça vinha a lembrança do quarto em que a vira nua. Ela era perfeita. E mesmo ali, ele podia sentir as curvas suaves do corpo dela, a maciez dos seios pequeninos contra o seu próprio corpo, a textura dos cabelos lisos e compridos cor de mel, que iam até a cintura, onde ele a enlaçava fortemente. E, a muito custo, ele mantinha seus braços parados. Que tentação era, porque era só deslizar as mãos um pouco por debaixo do lençol e…

- Shaoran? - ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou direto nos olhos.

- O que foi? - ele se sobressaltou, despertando de seus devaneios.

- Parece até que você acabou de correr uma maratona. Seu coração está batendo como louco aqui dentro.

Ele sorriu sem graça. Como explicar aquilo?

- Me desculpe por isso. - ele falou apenas.

Ela olhou por mais algum tempo, penetrante, mas não disse nada. Então voltou a deitar-se nele, aconchegando-se ainda mais. Ele susteve a respiração tentando pensar em qualquer coisa para distraí-lo da nova rajada de excitação que percorria seu corpo, despertando áreas sensíveis…

- S-sabe o que eu percebi? - ele falou, tentando parecer natural - Faz algum tempo que… você deixou de me chamar pelo título.

- Um título é só um título. Pra mim não tem a mínima importância, mas, se, você preferir, eu volto a chamá-lo de Conde de Lisbury.

- Não. Eu… eu não me importo. Até gosto do som da sua voz quando diz o meu nome… quero dizer, menos quando você está zangada.

Como esperava, ela deu uma risadinha.

- Espero que não se importe de chamá-la de Sakura. É um nome lindo… combina com você.

- Não me importo, tampouco. Aliás, o único sobrenome que você conhece, Avalon, é falso. - ele ficou quieto por um longo tempo e ela voltou a olhá-lo. - Você ficou chocado?

- Não. Eu achava mesmo que seria, afinal, você é inconfundivelmente japonesa, apesar da cor dos olhos e cabelos. - ele acariciou levemente uma das bochechas e seus olhos sem querer se fixaram na boca rosada. Ele pigarreou, alertando a si mesmo para afastar o desejo. - Estava apenas… me perguntando se você me diria o seu sobrenome verdadeiro, se eu lhe pedisse.

- Meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura. Ou Sakura Kinomoto, à maneira ocidental. - ela respondeu, depois de um tempo - Acha estranho?

- É diferente. Mas acho que também combina com você. Significa alguma coisa?

- Algo como "originado da madeira". Não é muito significativo. .

- Não tanto quando "flor de cerejeira".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e o tempo ia passando. Apesar da agonia do desejo suprimido, Shaoran se sentia em paz. Tê-la em seus braços parecia tão certo… Tão perfeito.

- Um dia… você me contará como você se meteu nessa confusão toda? - ele perguntou repentinamente.

Ela ficou em silêncio por bastante tempo, tanto que ele pensou que ela estivesse dormindo.

- A minha história… não é digna de ser ouvida por ninguém. Basta saber que, há quinhentos anos, existiu essa garota ingênua que, por amar demais, caiu em uma armadilha e está presa em uma missão que nunca quis pra si.

Ele ouvia apenas os sons da noite, enquanto digeria o que ela lhe dissera. Não sabia se fora aquela a intenção dela ou não, mas agora sentia-se ainda mais curioso acerca do que lhe acontecera. E uma pergunta queimava-lhe a língua, alimentada pelo ciúme: Quem a garota ingênua amara demais? Mas tudo que disse foi:

- E suponho que, mesmo que eu insista, você não me contará mais.

Ela não falou. E ele sabia que aquela seria toda a resposta que obteria no momento.

'

"_Siuil__… __siuil__…"_.

…

"_Siuil__… __siuil__…"_.

Era apenas o vento e a voz.

"_Siuil__… __siuil__… __a__run__"_.

Era apenas o vento, a voz e a noite.

"_Siuil__go__… __ agus__siuil__… __ciuin__"_.

A noite era sem estrelas e sem nuvens, mas era noite.

"_Siuil go sochair… agus siuil go… ciuin…"_

E a voz que cantava…

'

Shaoran acordou, aparentemente sem motivo algum, com bastante calor e ainda abraçado à moça. Olhou pela janela e viu uma uma tímida claridade começar a tingir o céu negro. Já não chovia mais. Lembrou-se do sonho… o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer? Desde Londres estava sonhando com aquelas palavras estranhas e era raro passar uma noite sem escutar a voz repetí-las, num sussurro que se confundia com o vento, no meio do nada.

Ele sentiu que estava sendo observado e viu Sakura olhando-o com atenção.

- O que foi?

- Você estava falando durante o sono.

- Estava? - ele perguntou, subitamente envergonhado.

-Sim… e não é a primeira vez… Você às vezes fala durante a noite.

- O que eu falei?

- Eu não entendi direito… - ela franziu a testa delicada - São palavras que me são, de alguma forma, conhecidas, embora não consiga me lembrar de onde e qual o significado.

- É o mesmo sonho, todas as vezes. É, em parte, o mesmo que eu tive quando confrontei você e… hum… decidimos viajar juntos.

Ela, que sorriu de lado ao ouví-lo recontar o início da jornada deles, ficou bem séria e disse:

- Eu acho que é a Madoushi. Isso é bem do feitio dela. Mas não consigo entender porque ela está fazendo isso.

- É bem vívido… como se a mulher - porque é a voz de uma mulher - estivesse sussurrando no meu ouvido. Mas não lembro as palavras. É… estranho.

- Hum… sendo coisa da Madoushi, provavelmente é só para atormentar você. - ela se levantou e também olhou pra fora da janela - acho melhor irmos. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não desejo ver ninguém ao sairmos daqui.

- Espere. - ele a segurou pelo pulso e a impediu de se levantar da cama - Você está bem?

Ela deu um pequeno suspiro, mas fora isso, não esboçou qualquer reação.

- Sim… estou apenas envergonhada.

- Envergonhada? - ele repetiu, espantado e começando a se aborrecer. - Espero que esteja envergonhada por saber que eu estava certo!

- Não, exatamente. - ele respondeu, com certa arrogância - Estou envergonhada pela situação inteira! Tudo bem, você tem razão, eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa. Mas eu deveria ter sido capaz de lidar com isso… já passei por coisas piores…

- Sakura, já estou arrependido de ter tocado no assunto. Vamos encerrá-lo por aqui, antes que comecemos a discutir e eu sinta uma urgente necessidade de enfiar outra bala em você, está bem? - ele a cortou, largando-a rispidamente e pondo-se de pé, mal contendo o nervosismo.

Sakura deu com os ombros e foi até a sacola de viagem, onde catou suas roupas pretas. E, sem aviso, despiu-se do lençol, fazendo a raiva do rapaz passar completamente para dar lugar a outros sentimentos mais urgentes… Aliás, não completamente: sentia raiva de si mesmo por ser tão suscetível aos encantos dela; e raiva dela, por fazê-lo sentir raiva de si mesmo. Não sabia se ela fazia aquilo de propósito ou não, porém iria pedir que ela parasse com aquilo… se ela fizesse uma outra vez.

'

Eles saíram de fininho da estalagem. Shaoran não se lamentaria se eles encontrassem o dono em um dos corredores, para poder agradecer apropriadamente a "hospedagem" que tiveram, mas foi melhor que não encontrassem ninguém. Porém, antes de irem, eles deram uma passada pela cozinha deserta e serviram-se de mantimentos que durariam alguns dias e proporcionariam uns dois dias de viagem sem paradas. Não falaram muito, apenas conversas superficiais sobre o tempo ou a paisagem, ou para decidirem a rota mais adequada. Shaoran, ao menos, estava evitando ao máximo conversar com ela, pois sabia que o assunto voltaria, uma hora ou outra, para o incidente em Strathaven.

Cavalgando em um bom ritmo, chegaram nas imediações de Troon ao final do segundo dia e resolveram pernoitar na cidade. E, pela primeira vez, eles olharam o mar em toda sua plenitude. Ventava frio, mas a brisa marítima era revigorante e o mar batia suavemente nas pedras cinzentas da costa, azul escuro ao anoitecer. Um cenário lindo, que Shaoran poucas vezes apreciara e que muito lhe agradava, mas que, por alguma razão, parecia desagradar sua companheira de viagem. Ela mirava a imensidão azul com o rosto contido, mas havia qualquer coisa em seu olhar que denunciava seu desagrado. Sem dar chance para que ele sequer se perguntasse por que ela tinha aquele tipo de reação com relação ao mar, ela sugeriu que procurassem logo um lugar para pernoitar. Tendo aprendido a lição, Shaoran procurou uma hospedaria bem respeitável e exigiu dois quartos próximos, o que, felizmente, não foi muito difícil. Mesmo assim, ele ainda temia e ficou tentado a sugerir que eles dormissem no mesmo quarto escondidos. Mas… sabendo o quão teimosa ela era, preferiu se calar sobre o assunto. Ela estaria bem do seu lado e ali não não vira nenhum olhar que ultrapassasse admiração por ela.

A noite foi tranquila e logo pela manhã, após o desejum, eles pagaram pela estadia e saíram. Com aquela despesa, o dinheiro que eles tinham se resumiu a algumas poucas libras e Shaoran achou melhor vender alguma de suas joias.

Eles localizaram uma casa de penhores que ficava perto de uma feira e Sakura quis ficar por ali, vendo os artigos que estavam expostos enquanto o rapaz negociava. Ele conseguiu vender dois prendedores de gravata incrustados de diamantes por um preço muito aquém daquele pelo qual os havia adquirido, mas razoável para a as circunstâncias. Poderiam se manter pelo resto da viagem pelo país e quem sabe até pagar as passagens de barco. Com certa hesitação, Shaoran tentou vender a esmeralda rachada, mas o dono da loja não a aceitou, apesar de dizer que aquela joia, ainda que defeituosa, valesse bastante dinheiro. E o rapaz bem achou que dificilmente conseguiria vendê-la.

Quando saiu da loja, procurou Sakura e a localizou conversando com uma senhora de idade bastante avançada, muito pequena e encurvada, que segurava sua mão com força. Pela aparência de suas roupas, achou que fosse uma cigana e estranhou que a moça estivesse conversando com aquele tipo de pessoa.

Ao se aproximar notou que a velha era cega e jazia sentada sobre um pano colorido muito velho. À sua frente havia um baralho de cartas muito velhas, de verso dourado e vermelho. Quando estavam bem perto, ouviu a moça dizer tranquilamente:

- Eu já lhe disse, senhora. Não me interesso em saber sobre meu futuro.

- Não vejo só futuro. - dizia a velha, numa voz profunda e lenta - Vejo o passado e o que está oculto. Vejo o que os olhos não veem. Apenas um xelim.

- Mas eu já lhe disse que não tenho dinheiro.

- É verdade… mas seu marido… - e fez um gesto indicando com a cabeça Shaoran - Tem muito dinheiro…

- Você errou sobre uma coisa; ele não é meu marido. Acho que você não é tão boa assim. - ela falou, parecendo nervosa, impressionada e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo.

- Agora ele não é… - a velha falou, sem se abalar. - Mas vocês já foram casados… e logo se casarão outra vez…

Sakura não soube o que dizer e, aproveitando a deixa, Shaoran, que estava bem impressionado, falou:

- Se não quiser ler a sorte dela, pode ler a minha. A senhora me convenceu.

- A sua eu não consigo ler. - ela falou, depois de um tempo em silêncio, com os olhos leitosos voltados em sua direção - Você nasceu sob uma sombra negra, que veio de muito antes de sua geração.

Outra vez silêncio, enquanto ambos digeriam o que ela diziam. Para Shaoran, estava claro que ela falava sobre a maldição e ele se sentia cada vez mais surpreendido pela velha. Sakura, contudo, parecia nervosa e desgostosa.

- Mas a da moça bonita eu leio, por um xelim. - ela insistiu, apertando a mão da moça.

- Sakura, deixe-a ler. Não custará quase nada. Senão ela nos importunará por bastante tempo.

Sakura intercalava o olhar aborrecido entre Shaoran e a velha adivinha, mas soltou um suspiro e concordou. Shaoran se adiantou e pagou à mulher o preço exigido, que soltou a moça finalmente e, sem demora, começou a embaralhar suas cartas com grande habilidade. Quando se deu por satisfeita, pediu para Sakura cortar o baralho velho e encardido em três e depois reorganizá-las em qualquer ordem. Após embaralhar mais um pouco ofereceu as cartas para a moça e pediu que ela puxasse uma. Quando a colocou no chão, viram que era a representação de uma mulher segurando um maço de flores. Depois, a velha foi puxando algumas cartas do baralho a esmo e posicionando junto à carta de Sakura, três de cada lado, com as faces voltadas para baixo. Por fim, tirou a última e colocou-a cruzando com a carta da mulher com as flores. Esta representava uma cobra mordendo o próprio rabo, com o corpo formando um oito. A mulher apontou um dedo nodoso para as cartas:

- Você é a Florista, que está presa em um ciclo há muito, muito tempo… vire as cartas da esquerda.

Com os lábios apertados em uma linha fina, Sakura fez o que lhe foi pedido. As cartas representavam um espelho quebrado que refletia os pedaços de um coração, uma fechadura sem chave e um homem segurando um enorme escudo.

- Há muito tempo você desejou algo. Com todo seu coração. Para conseguir o que queria, fez um contrato perigoso, arriscado. Você tinha que conseguir o seu intento… e não conseguiu. O preço exigido você paga até hoje, mesmo depois de tantos anos, por trás da sua máscara de frieza.

Shaoran mal conseguia respirar. Embora não compreendesse totalmente o que aquela velha falava, ele sabia que era verdade. Tanto pelas provas de seus talentos que havia dado antes, como também pela expressão que via no rosto de Sakura: ela parecia preste a chorar, apavorada e raivosa. A velha parecia inerte a isso e pediu calmamente que a moça virasse as cartas restantes e ela, tremendo, obedeceu. Shaoran viu, ansioso, as cartas representando uma figura encapuzada, uma espada presa por correntes em uma pedra e uma mulher segurando uma balança serem viradas uma de cada vez.

- A sombra já esperou demais… e está cansada de esperar. Precisa honrar a sua parte do acordo. Mas, antes de chegar até ela, você passará por um teste… e, dependendo de como você se sair, o destino julgará se você é digna…

- Digna… de quê? - perguntou Sakura em um sussurro, vendo que a velha não continuava. Esta deu um sorriso largo, mostrando os dentes amarelados.

- Daquilo a que você acha que não tem direito… você _sabe_ do que eu estou falando.

Sakura se afastou da velha bruscamente e virou-se de costas. Shaoran avançou, preocupado, mas a adivinha lhe fez um sinal para que ele não interferisse.

- Ela precisa enfrentar os problemas.

- Ela não precisa fazer isto sozinha. - as palavras escaparam de sua boca em um murmúrio, antes que ele pudesse se conter.

- É verdade… mas como convencê-la disso, meu jovem?

Shaoran não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta. Seu maior desejo era que ela pudesse confiar nele e contar todos os seus segredos. Mas ela, que já passara por tantas coisas em sua longa vida, não confiava nem na própria sombra. Sabia que ela carregava um grande fardo nas costas, mas como poderia dizer que tudo daria certo, se não sabia com o que estava lidando?

- Há uma coisa que você quer descobrir.

Ele se espantou quando escutou a voz da adivinha. Olhou desconfiado para ela.

- Pensei que não pudesse ver meu futuro.

- Não, mas posso ver o passado e o presente.

- Bom… há tantas coisas que eu quero descobrir.

- Mas este segredo é o que não se deve contar.

Shaoran olhou-a, apreensivo.

- Você sabe o que é? O que… Espere! Se me contar…

- Sim… - ela concordou com ele, embora ele não tivesse completado a frase - Mas posso lhe dizer isto: um sacrifício por um sacrifício.

Ele se sentiu subitamente apreensivo.

- Um sacrifício? Eu tenho que matar alguém? - e, subitamente, lembrou-se de Sakura dizendo _"__Me__matar?__"_.

- Um sacrifício não envolve _somente_ a morte de alguém: envolve você abnegar de algo importante em favor de outra pessoa. Você estaria preparado para isto?

- Não sei…

- Apenas se apresse. Você tem pouco tempo.

Shaoran olhou para velha, que agora voltava a embaralhar suas velhas cartas de tarô. Queria perguntar quanto tempo tinha, mas desistiu, pois tinha certeza que ela não responderia. Em vez disso, meteu a mão no bolso e tirou de lá a esmeralda rachada e hesitando, falou à velha:

- Por favor, deixe-me recompensá-la. Você falou mais do que esperávamos. Tome. - depositou a joia na mão encarquilhada dela - Ela está rachada, mas deve valer um bom preço ainda…

- Não! - ela falou de repente, e, com uma precisão muito boa para uma cega, depositou a pedra nas mãos dele outra vez. - Isto já foi parte de algo maior, importante. Não posso ficar. Mas, se quer mesmo me recompensar, dê-me mais um xelim.

Shaoran pagou a mulher e afastou-se, ao mesmo tempo que Sakura vinha em sua direção parecendo composta, mas irritada.

- Será que podemos ir agora?

- Claro.

Eles caminharam, decididos, até onde estavam os cavalos e se prepararam para retomar a estrada.

'

Viajaram mais dois dias, seguindo pelo litoral, até chegarem a _Ballantraer,_ uma das últimas paradas. Se tudo desse certo, chegariam a Stranraer no dia seguinte, bem a tempo de pegarem o barco de sábado para a Irlanda. Estavam satisfeitos com o progresso e Sakura até sorrira um pouco, pois andava emburrada desde a leitura de seu futuro. Resolveram que iriam ficar na cidade aquela noite. Sakura foi atrás de uma hospedaria, enquanto Shaoran foi até uma pequena mercearia para comprar suprimentos para o resto da viagem. Quando estava voltando para perto do ponto onde ficara de se encontrar com Sakura, esbarrou em alguém, fazendo um dos pacotes que carregava cair pelo chão. Ao virar-se para o homem, pronto para brigar, sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto: era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Richard Nobelli, marido de lady Nobelli, com quem quase tivera um caso e que, por pouco, não caíra nas garras ambiciosas, fugindo no último instante. Após um olhar surpreso e cheio de desagrado, ele sorriu sinistramente.

- Milorde. Este era o último lugar em que eu esperava encontrá-lo.

Pensando rápido e mantendo a compostura, Shaoran encarou-o e falou com frieza:

- Eu digo o mesmo para você, Nobelli.

- Tenho propriedades aqui perto, nos arredores da cidade. A temporada terminou em Londres e eu e minha esposa viemos passar o inverno aqui. - ele lançou um olhar extremamente desagradável para Shaoran, que o sustentou com coragem, e falou. - E que final de temporada, devo dizer…

- Por que não me explica? Confesso que não tenho tido tempo para ler cartas ou jornais. - Shaoran falou, tentando não se trair de qualquer forma.

- Bem… quando quatro pessoas importantes desaparecem da sociedade da noite para o dia, gera muito falatório…

- QUATRO PESSOAS?

- Sim… quatro. Você, Lady Avalon, Lady Taylor e o marquês de Cloversfield. Sabemos o que aconteceu com o marquês: ele fugiu com lady Taylor e se casaram secretamente. Sabemos porque a duquesa fez um escândalo e deserdou a moça publicamente. - ele deu uma risada sarcástica. - Que idiota aquela garota. Justo quando o duque de Ormrod estava caindo pelos encantos daquela sem graça.

- Acho que milorde não compreende os assuntos do coração, já que dificilmente possua um. - falou Shaoran, sentindo a tensão do momento e a felicidade de saber que Eriol e Tomoyo haviam fugido conflitarem em seu peito.

O sorriso cheio de dentes amarelos do outro não diminuiu nem um pouco diante da provocação.

- E, com isso, um princípio de escândalo foi… digamos… convenientemente abafado: o fato que você e Lady Avalon também saíram de circulação. A família do duque de Westay, antes da fuga de lady Taylor, anunciara que lady Avalon tivera que voltar para França, a fim de cuidar de um parente próximo que ficara doente… e quanto a você… sua família se retirou para o campo, a fim de, olhe só que coincidência!, cuidar de sua irmãzinha mais nova, que está seriamente doente. No mesmo período de tempo…

O coração de Shaoran gelou: Fuutie… doente? Até onde sua família mentira sobre a gravidade de sua irmã para que pudessem serem deixados em paz? Ou seria tudo verdade? Fuutie realmente estaria…?

- Mas, qual é minha surpresa… - a voz cheia de veneno de Richard Nobelli perfurou o seus ouvidos - em encontrá-lo aqui, na Escócia. E pelo visto, você tem andado muito ocupado.

Ele lançou um olhar desdenhoso para suas roupas amarrotadas e sujas, seus cabelos mais desgrenhados que o normal e para a barba rala em seu rosto.

- Bem, eu…

- Shaoran, eu consegui encontrar vaga em uma hospedaria, mas…

O sangue outra vez fugiu da face do jovem conde e seu coração bateu tão alto que talvez a rua inteira pudesse escutar. Que ótimo momento para Sakura aparecer!

Ela parou de chofre quando Richard virou-se para ela, parecendo que o natal havia lhe chegado mais cedo. Ela, melhor que o conde, conseguiu manter certo ar de surpresa, como se encontrá-lo ali fosse apenas inesperado, e não desastroso. E ainda fez uma mesura!

- Lorde Nobelli. Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui.

- Estava comentando justamente a mesma coisa com Lorde Lisbury, milady. - ele também a cumprimentou, menos elegante e mais sarcástico. – Enquanto contava a milorde sobre as últimas novidades de Londres. E agora tenho o prazer de ver um pequeno boato se confirmando…

O cérebro de Shaoran ia processando a situação com tanta rapidez que ele mal conseguia fixar os fatos para analisá-los. Estavam tão perto de seu objetivo que parecia uma interferência irônica e cruel do destino eles encontrarem tal figura naquele momento. Aquele homem era perigoso e ganancioso, do pior tipo. Claro que ele não esquecera da situação da qual escapara por pouco em Londres, semanas antes. E Shaoran tinha absoluta certeza de que Nobelli sabia que ele era o homem que estava de olho na sua esposa. Ele deve ter ficado extremamente furioso e frustrado ao ver sua presa voando pela janela… ou quase isso…

-… de que temos não um, mas _dois_ casais de pombinhos apaixonados fujões arrolhando por aí.

Shaoran sabia que Sakura negaria até a morte estarem casados, mas se ela negasse, seria infinitamente pior para ambos. Nobelli fatalmente pensaria que eram amantes que deixaram suas famílias para se divertirem, viajando pelo mundo. E, mesmo que ela não se importasse com a reputação dela, ele tinha a reputação _dele_! Dele e de toda a sua família, seu bom nome! Sua família já sofria tanto pelas penúrias que cada membro tinha que carregar nos ombros… talvez aquele golpe fosse fatal para todos eles! Shaoran não podia deixar que isso acontecesse!

Ele viu Sakura tremer quase imperceptivelmente e uma sombra passar pelos seus olhos, enquanto falava, com vagar:

- Na verdade, nós não estamos…

- É melhor não mentir, Sakura!

Richard virou-se para Shaoran, um tanto quanto intrigado. O conde não conseguira refrear as palavras que vieram a sua boca, naquele momento de desespero. Estavam presos em uma armadilha e o único modo de saírem sem se machucarem muito seria a solução que ela não iria gostar…

- Sakura e eu…

Ele a viu negar suavemente com a cabeça, com um misto de desespero e raiva no olhar. Mas ele não conseguia pensar em outro modo. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

– …nos casamos há alguns dias. Ela é minha esposa.

O sorriso do homem aumentou e ele falou, sinistramente:

- Mas que coisa linda! Por um momento, pensei que _milady_ fosse responder que estavam apenas viajando sozinhos.

- Nós queríamos manter… segredo, por alguns dias. Viemos para este país porque ninguém conhece meu título. - Shaoran emendou, ciente do olhar gelado que a moça lhe lançava, mas estendeu a mão para ela - Não é verdade… minha querida?

Houve um momento de pura tensão. Para o conde, tudo ficou subitamente devagar, quase como se o tempo estivesse parando. Tudo o que ele escutava eram as batidas de seu coração, martelando tanto contra o seu peito que doía. Seus olhos estavam cravados nos dela, tentando lhe pedir desculpas apenas pelo olhar, mas Sakura parecia furiosa demais para considerar qualquer olhar aflito dele. Nisso, Richard Nobelli voltou a menear a cabeça na direção da moça e ela rapidamente adquiriu um olhar neutro. Ela se aproximou e deu sua mão a Shaoran. A mão fria e trêmula.

- Sim… é verdade.

- Mas que ótimas notícias. Eu fico muito honrado a ser o primeiro a saber! Creio que ouvi a condessa dizer que havia ido a hospedaria, portanto creio que passarão alguns dias aqui. Eu insisto que fiquem no meu castelo.

- Não precisa se incomodar, milorde…

- Ah, mas eu insisto! Sei que estão em lua-de-mel e que desejam ficar sozinhos, mas creio que ficarão muito mais confortáveis em Graycastle, como se chama minha humilde morada. E como desejam passar incógnitos, no meu castelo poderão ficar assim por algum tempo…

Shaoran sentiu a ameaça velada naquelas palavras melosas. Odiando-se e, acima de tudo, odiando aquele homem, ele teve que dizer:

- Colocando desta forma, milorde não nos deixa alternativa senão aceitar.

- Perfeito! Minha carruagem está logo ali, perto da igreja. Poderemos partir assim que nos acomodarmos - ele sorriu para Shaoran, daquela maneira desagradável - Imagine o quão feliz Agatha ficará ao vê-los...!

Continua…

* * *

'

Ok... antes que vocês comecem com as reclamações do tipo "Nossa, como a Cherry é má!" e "Eu quero mais! Continua! Continua!", eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês...

Neste capítulo aconteceram várias coisas importantes e eu acabei me empolgando bastante... resultado? Quase 40 página! Isso mesmo que você leram! 40 páginas! Sem o espaçamento duplo do . Então, logicamente, dividi o capítulo em dois... e a segunda parte sairá no dia 25 de dezembro! Será meu presente, mais do que especial, de natal para vocês! Ficaram mais felizes agora?

Bem... comentários sobre este capítulo... acho que nem preciso dizer nada. Eles se casaram! Para valer! E o mais importante é que eu não precisei inventar nada disso... realmente, até algum tempo atrás, existia este tipo de casamento na Escócia. Uma idéia que pode soar muito romântica... ou muito precipitada. Mas... foi o que aconteceu aos nossos jovens heróis (sempre quis falar isso). O que vocês acharam? Eu aposto que a Sakura não ficou muito contente...

Falando nela... tudo bem que ela é a senhorita "quinhentos anos", mas mesmo eu, a escritora, não agüento mais a "cretinisse" dela, como alguém colocou nos reviews. XD

Bom... a pergunta é... o que acontecerá agora? Bem... em menos de um mês saberão...

Sem, muitas delongas, vamos ao Yoruki's Corner...

'

_**Yoruki**__**'**__**s **__**Corner**_:

Puxa! E por um momento eu pensei que o pior já tinha passado, que eles terminariam a viagem sem maiores problemas e que estávamos nos encaminhando para o confronto final com a tal da _Madoushi_... Não sei porque imaginei que a _Cherry-sama_ iria facilitar as coisas! Você é má!...

_By __the __by..._ Eu morri de medo pela Sakura na cena da hospedaria em que aqueles crápulas tentaram abusar dela! Graças aos deuses, o Shaoran estava com insônia! E a cena subsequente foi tão fofa! E o fato de a Sakura ter ficado confortável ao dormir agarradinha com o Shaoran usando só um lençol! Aiai... Bem... quem não ficaria confortável com isso?

E quando tudo ia bem... Eles encontram um conhecido... e dos piores tipos! Ao mesmo tempo em que essa intromissão me deixa apreensiva... (e morrendo de pena do Shaoran só de imaginar o que a Sakura vai fazer com ele - Até porque eu a vi lendo um livro de torturas medievais durante os intervalos...) também me deixa aliviada por saber que ainda não estamos na reta final... Falta um pouquinho ainda, nee, _Cherry-san_?

MAS... mudando de assunto... Yeeey! \o/ Eles estão CASADOS! Viva! Agora não tem mais volta! huahuhuahuahua... E não é que a velha cigana tinha razão? Eles realmente voltaram a ser marido e mulher... e desta vez... é pra valer... e não apenas fingimento! Sei que a Sakura está cheia de raiva, mas ela vai superar! e aí eles vão ficar juntos para sempre... (Só em seus sonhos, Yoruki! Isso não é um conto de fadas, não! Não conte com um Felizes para sempre!...)

Ahm... Bem... acho que é melhor não contar vitória antes do fim da história! A Cherry já provou que tudo pode acontecer neste emaranhado Épico que é Sem Coração... então eu vou me preparar para todas as situações... mesmo as mais desagradáveis...

Yoruki fica por aqui! Espero ansiosamente pelo próximo capítulo!

_Bye bye!_

'

Passemos agora as notinhas culturais...

_Ladykirk, __Stranraer, __Aird, __Glasgow, __Strathaven, __Troon, __Ballantraer_: Cidades Escocesa

_Pennys: _corresponde mais ou menos a um centavo, na unidade monetária inglesa.

_Larne:_ Cidade costeira Irlandesa

_Edimburgo_: Capital Escocesa

_Kilts:_ Vestimenta tradicional escocesa, que consiste em uma saia em estampa xadrez, utilizada pelos homens.

E, por fim, mas não menos importante, agradeço a todas as reviews, contendo elogios e críticas. Então milhões de Arigatous para: Adriele, Ana Prin-chan, Vanessa Li, Brunnhh, Cycy, Nadja Li, Bruna, MeRRyaNNe, Lilua-chan, Thali-chan, Nani, Stephanie e Suppie-ko, que hoje me mandou uma mensagem. Espero que isso lhe satisfaça.

Bem, meus queridos... fico por aqui... até bem breve, como sabem...

Sem mais,

Cherry_hi


	13. Cap 13 E o Círculo

HO, HO HO, People!

Então é natal, já dizia aquela música que ninguém conhece! Está nevando (mentira, está um calor dos infernos!), a ceia está na mesa (daqui a algumas horas!) e os presentes estão embaixo da árvore de natal (falta embrulhar ainda!). E, como prometi, aqui está mais um capítulo de Sem coração, sem atrasos. Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, **classificada ****como ****T,** contém **cenas ****de ****violência.**

'

* * *

Cap 12 – **...E o Círculo.**

Escrito por: **Cherry_hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki ****Hiiragizawa**

'

Claro que Agatha Nobelli não ficou feliz ao vê-los em seu castelo. Surpresa e assustada seriam os adjetivos mais adequados para descrever seu rosto ao ver as últimas pessoas que esperava encontrar naquele fim de mundo. Shaoran e Sakura tampouco sentiam-se confortáveis naquele lugar e apenas cumprimentaram a lady, quietamente. Somente Richard parecia à vontade, animado.

Durante o trajeto até o castelo, tiveram que aguentá-lo falar sem parar, soltando piadas ácidas sobre alguns nobres de Londres e, também, sobre suas técnicas de jogatina. Em certo momento comentou que viera à Escócia justamente vender algumas de suas terras para custear o vício.

– Mas… talvez agora não seja mais necessário…. – ele falou, como para si mesmo, olhando com cobiça e desdém o casal à sua frente e Shaoran teve que se segurar para não dar um soco na cara daquele pedante.

Sakura não falou um momento sequer durante todo o percurso: com o rosto virado para a janela, Shaoran não conseguia ver sua expressão, mas sabia que ela não estava no melhor dos humores. Tivera a comprovação disso quando, em dado momento da viagem, ele discretamente tirara seu anel de sinete do bolso e o passara discretamente para Sakura. Quando ela percebeu o que era, apertou a mão dele com força, enterrando bem fundo as unhas compridas na carne e quase ferindo a pele. Ele sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais forte de apreensão ao pensar no momento em que ficariam sozinhos e em que ela descarregaria toda a sua raiva sobre ele. De qualquer maneira, ela disfarçadamente colocou o anel e Richard pareceu não notar nada.

Depois que Lady Nobelli balbuciou algumas palavras de boas-vindas desajeitadas, a governanta foi chamada para levá-los até os quartos onde ficariam hospedados. O de Shaoran era um cômodo não muito bonito e ligeiramente empoeirado.

Felizmente, haviam chegado perto da hora do chá, o que adiou a explosão de raiva de Sakura por mais algum tempo Eles apenas se lavaram ligeiramente e desceram, após serem informados que o chá estava sendo servido no coreto do jardim. Shaoran não pôde deixar de reparar que, por onde passava, havia objetos velhos, cortinas rasgadas e remendadas, quadros com molduras encardidas e vidraças quebradas. O jardim no qual o coreto se situava estava cheio de mato e com aspecto selvagem, mas, comparado ao resto da casa, era o único lugar realmente agradável.

Encontraram somente lady Nobelli sentada no coreto, parecendo ainda muito confusa com a repentina visita, mas se esforçando visivelmente para ser agradável e polida. Ela explicou que seu marido havia voltado para Ballantraer a fim de providenciar um jantar mais digno de convidados.

– Nós avisamos ao seu marido que não precisava se incomodar conosco. – comentou Shaoran, sentindo uma certa apreensão sem causa aparente.

– Não é incomodo algum. – limitou-se a responder a lady.

Ela não se sentia a vontade e o rapaz tinha certeza que era devido ao que quase acontecera entre eles e, também, ao desfecho da situação. Quando se encontravam em bailes, era fácil apenas cumprimentar rapidamente e seguir adiante, mas era constrangedor ter que manter uma conversa polida e despretensiosa com tal mácula no relacionamento de ambos. E Sakura em nada ajudava, pois, mantinha-se calada e taciturna, bebericando seu chá com sua expressão fria de sempre. Coube, então, a Shaoran a missão de entabular uma conversa leve sobre o jardim e o castelo. Por fim, a hora do chá acabou e a lady perguntou se eles não gostariam de dar uma volta pela propriedade, para conhecer o castelo ou os jardins. Sakura recusou polidamente e Shaoran viu-se em uma situação extremamente difícil. Por fim, resolveu que seria bem menos desagradável encarar lady Nobelli a sós pela primeira vez desde que fugira precipitadamente pela janela de sua casa em Londres do que enfrentar a raiva da sua companheira de viagem (e também sua esposa) tão precipitadamente.

Lado a lado, ele e Agatha Nobelli começaram a andar pelo caminho de pedras do jardim, que estava cheio de mato e limo, mas era bom apreciar a vegetação que nascia sem controle nenhum: parecia um bosque selvagem. Lady Nobelli falava polidamente, mas parecia hesitante e embaraçada, o que não combinava muito com ela. Porém, depois de algum tempo em silêncio apreciando uma árvore quase nua de suas folhas, Agatha perguntou, com certa brusquidão:

– É verdade… que estão… casados?

Shaoran comprimiu os lábios. aquele era o último assunto do qual gostaria de falar, mas sabia que uma hora ele viria a tona e não havia como fugir.

– Sim… eu e lady Avalon estamos casados.

– Entendo…. – ela murmurou, parecendo pensativa e constrangida. – Quando as… notícias

correram por Londres, muito se especulou sobre vocês dois… isto é, até…

– …o marquês de Cloversfield e lady Taylor fugirem para seguirem nosso exemplo. – ele completou por ela, rigidamente.

– Sim… embora eu confesse que cheguei a acreditar na história de que sua irmã estava doente e que vocês realmente haviam simplesmente escolhido ir para o campo… mais cedo.

Shaoran não falou nada, porque tinha certeza que, se perguntasse ou falasse alguma coisa, iria se trair. Felizmente lady Nobelli continuou:

– Porque eu já tinha notado…. – de repente, ela enrubesceu delicadamente e voltou os olhos verdes para ele, embaraçada. – perdoe-me, este assunto não me diz respeito.

– Não… por favor… continue… eu gostaria de saber o que milady pensa, pois seria um parâmetro para o que os outros estão pensando.

– Bom… é que eu já havia notado, sabe? Que lady Taylor tinha uma predileção… por Vossa graça, o marquês. Mas não imaginava que ele correspondesse… não até o último baile a que compareci. O baile de lady Heaventown.

Shaoran sentiu uma contração desagradável no estômago, mas não falou nada, encorajando Agatha a continuar:

– Eu sempre o admirei… é um belo homem. Apenas sinto que seja muito pobre (Perdoe-me se o ofendo de alguma maneira falando isto sobre seu amigo, mas é somente a verdade). Por admirá-lo, gosto de observá-lo nos eventos sociais… e nesse percebi… que havia algo errado.

"Ele estava distante e polido como sempre, mas… não sei explicar, havia alguma coisa diferente. Uma sombra de tristeza, de infelicidade, que fazia seus ombros ficarem caídos. Eu me perguntava o que poderia ser quando notei que ele sempre olhava na direção de lady Taylor… era quase como se fosse obrigado a fazê-lo involuntariamente, seus olhos sempre pousavam nela… e eu podia perceber…"

Ela não falou, como se lhe faltassem as palavras, mas Shaoran sabia o que era. Lembrou-se de como se sentira um intruso ao ver a troca de olhares entre ele e Tomoyo, de tão intensa que fora. Sim, ele sabia exatamente o que lady Nobelli queria dizer…

– Mas… o que isso tem a ver com minha irmã?

– Bom… é que eu também já havia notado a predileção dela pelo marquês. – ela falou, após hesitar mais um pouco. – E… eu creio, ela deve ter notado o interesse do marquês por lady Taylor antes de todo mundo… e eu sei… que isso é motivo suficiente para deixar qualquer pessoa deprimida… ainda mais uma jovenzinha inexperiente como ela. E, eu pensei que você já soubesse dos planos do marquês e, para poupar sua irmã dos mexericos, havia se retirado para o campo… foi isso que eu pensei.

E aquela seria a desculpa ideal… Se eles não tivessem sido descobertos.

– Bem… minha irmã realmente se encontra doente. E, pode parecer bem repreensível você imaginar que eu… abandonei minha família desta maneira. – e doía muito dentro dele assumir aquilo. – para casar com lady Avalon… mas nós não estamos exatamente em lua-de-mel, como falei para seu marido. Precisamos… precisamos resolver alguns assuntos antes… de assumirmos nosso casamento.

Ela o olhou longamente. Seus olhos verdes não eram nada parecidos com os de Sakura, mas tinham um belo tom. Um dia sentira-se extremamente atraído por eles, mas agora… o fascínio havia se perdido em algum lugar do passado. Ela parecia querer continuar, mas repentinamente, sacudiu os ombros e disse:

– Bom… para falar a verdade, isto não é da minha conta. Você me parece ser um tipo muito sensato, que não deixaria suas irmãs para trás por capricho, mas eu recomendaria fazer o que tem que fazer o mais rápido possível… o resto das pessoas não é tão complacente como eu.

– Eu estou cansado das outras pessoas!. – antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele mudou bruscamente de assunto. – Eu… gostaria de perguntar-lhe uma coisa… mas, como você respeitou a minha privacidade, temo que possa invadir a sua.

– Acho que não lhe custará nada perguntar.

O conde hesitou por um momento.

– Eu… bem… seu marido… não é uma pessoa muito confiável. Não tem fortuna, gosta de jogar… como você foi se casar com ele?

Inesperadamente, ela sorriu, um sorriso que não era particularmente agradável.

– Eu era muito jovem… e ele, incrivelmente charmoso. Eu me apaixonei por ele, acreditei que ele me amava… e não percebi que ele estava apenas interessado no meu dote de 30 mil libras. Meus pais, claro, viram isso antes de mim, mas eu fui teimosa… tanto fiz que nos casamos; e o interesse dele durou enquanto durou o dinheiro… O que foi questão de um ano. Depois disso, ele não se intromete na minha vida e eu não me intrometo na vida dele. Infelizmente, às vezes ele perde muito dinheiro no jogo e somos obrigados a vir para este fim de mundo.

Ela parou bruscamente e ficou olhando para uma árvore cujos galhos já estavam quase nus, anunciando o inverno que chegaria. Então comentou como se estivesse falando para si própria:

– Arrependo-me de ter casado com ele… mas não penso muito nisso. Não posso ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse tomado uma decisão diferente. Apenas… vivo tirando o melhor proveito da vida. – então eles viram lorde Nobelli caminhando na direção do jardim, parecendo bastante confiante e presunçoso. Agatha estreitou os olhos e falou. – E a maior lição que eu aprendi casada com ele foi que ele faz qualquer coisa por dinheiro. Eu abriria os olhos se fosse você…

– Eu sei…. – foi tudo o que ele falou.

– Ah! Aí estão vocês. O mordomo falou-me que vocês estariam aqui. Estou providenciando um excelente jantar para os nossos convidados. – ele passou o braço pelos ombros de sua esposa, que se retesou levemente. – Querida, estava mostrando os jardins para o conde? Entendo que queira fazer isso, mas não esqueça de que sou muito ciumento e não gosto de vê-la por aí sozinha com outros homens.

A alfinetada era óbvia demais para passar despercebida e, antes que lady Nobelli falasse qualquer coisa, Shaoran disse, com frieza:

– Lady Nobelli estava apenas mostrando-me a propriedade. Mas eu estava, justo agora, dizendo que devo voltar. Quero descansar antes do jantar, pois a viagem que estou fazendo é muito exaustiva.

Fez uma mesura para ambos e saiu, sem esperar resposta. À medida que ia entrando pela casa, subindo as escadas e andando pelo corredor que levava até os seus aposentos, aumentava o ritmo das batidas de seu coração. A apreensão era visível em seu rosto e suas mãos tremiam um pouco, mas, entre a presença desagradável de Richard Nobelli e a fúria de Sakura, ficaria com a segunda opção.

Foi um alívio, ao entrar no quarto que lhe fora destinado, encontrá-lo vazio. Seu maior desejo, no momento, era um banho depois de dias e dias apenas lavando seu rosto em rios e hospedarias, portanto tocou a sineta e encomendou um ao criado que veio lhe atender. Logo depois, estava relaxando dentro de uma banheira, sentindo a sujeira de muitos dias deixando sua pele, sentindo-se leve, como se a poeira fosse um peso mensurável. Mas seria mais difícil se livrar do peso de sua consciência.

Olhando para os dedos levemente enrugados, pensou em Fuutie, doente em casa. O quanto sua fuga precipitada teria contribuído para a piora dela? Ou seria tudo apenas uma desculpa, justamente pelo sumiço dele? Era terrível não saber nada sobre sua família. Era em momentos como aquele que ele sentia sua decisão fraquejar e desejava voltar para casa. Mas… o que poderia fazer? E ele já havia ido tão longe, o que fizera por elas… até acabara de se casar para evitar um escândalo maior. Então um pensamento conspiratório, que surgira tão rápido que mal o percebera, o pontuou com uma incômoda sensação de culpa misturada a dúvida. Fez esforço para ignorar tudo e pensou no jantar, que não seria nada agradável.

Seu consolo era saber que seria aquela única noite, pois estava resolvido que retomariam a viagem logo no dia seguinte e, estando furiosa ou não, Sakura concordaria com esta decisão.

Quando o criado veio anunciar que o jantar seria servido em alguns minutos, acabou encontrando a moça no corredor. Pelo visto, ela também tinha tomado um banho e estava usando o vestido verde que ele adorava. Mas o rancor que ele via em seus olhos teve o poder de, pela primeira vez, roubar-lhe um pouco da sua beleza. Corajosamente, ele se aproximou e disse:

– Sei que você quer gritar comigo até meus ouvidos explodirem, mas creio que, no momento, temos que continuar interpretando o papel que começamos. Haverá tempo depois para acertamos as contas. – e ofereceu o braço para ela.

Sakura respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se aprumou e se aproximou, aceitando o braço que lhe era oferecido, mas sem dizer uma palavra. Desta maneira, caminharam até o salão principal, onde Richard e Agatha conversavam. Shaoran ainda pôde ver a cara azeda de lady Nobelli antes que eles fossem anunciados e ela disfarçasse suas emoções com uma expressão distante. Richard, por outro lado, continuou bebericando um copo de bebida, parecendo muito relaxado. Felizmente, o jantar foi anunciado logo depois.

Shaoran logo deduziu o motivo de Agatha Nobelli estar tão zangada. Pelo que ela contara e pelo estado da residência, o conde imaginara que eles estavam passando por dificuldades financeiras. Mas o jantar que lhes fora servido não refletia isso: havia uma deliciosa sopa de salmão fria para a entrada, além de carne regada ao molho de especiarias, acompanhada de pratos igualmente finos e maravilhosos. Tudo isso acompanhado com um vinho suave, de boa qualidade. Com certeza, o melhor jantar que tivera desde que saíra de Londres, mas apenas lorde Nobelli parecia estar desfrutando completamente da refeição, praticamente tomando uma taça de bebida para cada garfada que dava. Agatha ainda estava de cara fechada e apenas beliscava; Sakura comia em silêncio, sem colocar muita coisa no prato; e Shaoran sentia a suspeita de que ele teria que, de certa forma, pagar por aquela refeição, crescer em seu íntimo.

Depois da sobremesa, lady Nobelli levantou-se da mesa, acompanhada de Sakura, para deixar os homens apreciarem o vinho do porto. Assim que as mulheres e os criados saíram, Richard Nobelli recostou-se na cadeira, levou a taça de vinho até o rosto e inspirou profundamente, soltando um suspiro de prazer ao dizer:

– Este é o melhor porto que tomo em muitos anos, aqui na Escócia.

Shaoran, que mal tocaram em sua taça, retrucou com polidez, mas friamente:

– Não imaginei que houvesse bons vinhos aqui, tão longe da capital.

– Meu caro conde, você está absolutamente certo. Esta é uma das cinco garrafas que trouxe comigo de Londres, na época que me casei e apenas tenho o prazer de apreciá-la em ocasiões especiais. Esta é a terceira que abro.

– E o que você está comemorando, exatamente?

– Mas é óbvio, não é? O seu casamento. Não é sempre que um grande nobre como milorde tem a sorte de se casar com a mais bela beldade da temporada. – ele ergueu a taça. – Ao conde e a condessa de Lisbury! Muitos anos de felicidade e prosperidade.

– Agradeço seus votos, Nobelli. – ele comentou, seco. – Mas não precisava se incomodar… com o jantar e muito menos com o vinho.

– Preciso discordar de você. É uma ocasião especial, mesmo que você não concorde.

Havia qualquer coisa naquela afirmação simples e inocente que despertou suspeitas em Shaoran e o fez perguntar:

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Um casamento geralmente é feito com muitas pompas, muitos convidados e uma grande festa. Ou, ao menos, com a presença da família, em uma cerimônia simples. E, então, milorde evitou os dois, casando-se ainda mais secretamente, quase… como uma fuga. – sua voz pareceu acariciar a última palavra.

– Não foi uma fuga. – Shaoran retrucou, devagar, para não perder a paciência. – Sakura… acabou de sair de um noivado… estávamos apaixonados e ela precisava… precisa ir a Irlanda, resolver alguns assuntos. Não gostei da ideia de ela ir só, então… nos casamos em segredo.

– E você… gostaria de manter esse segredo?. – Nobelli perguntou, quase em um sussurro malicioso.

– Por que você não abre o jogo logo, Nobelli, e diz às claras que pretende me extorquir para manter o segredo?. – Shaoran perguntou com voz cortante, levantando-se num átimo e derramando o vinho que estava em sua taça pela mesa de madeira.

O outro não se intimidou. Apenas mudou sua posição na cadeira de modo a olhar melhor o rosto do conde e disse, de maneira calculista:

– Já que estamos sendo francos, devo lhe dizer que minha situação não é das melhores. Tive que vir para este fim de mundo com Agatha depois de perder mais do que deveria. Estávamos sem saída, mas então você nos apareceu, como um presente dos céus. Então, sim, você está certo: eu vou querer algumas libras em troca do meu silêncio… algumas milhares de libras.

Shaoran observou calado aquele homem tomar calmamente sua bebida depois de tal extraordinário discurso, dividido entre o desejo de pegar sua arma no bolso e estourar-lhe os miolos ou simplesmente, em um ímpeto louco e homicida, dar-lhe tantos socos quanto conseguisse até quebrar todos os ossos de sua mão. Como esses dois atos poderiam ser considerados criminosos em alguns júris europeus, forçou-se a criar uma terceira opção: ficar parado e esperar o surto de raiva passar. Respirou fundo várias vezes e depois de muitos minutos de um silêncio pesado, o rapaz conseguiu dizer:

– Acho que devo congratulá-lo por conseguir ser tão desprendido… e conseguir ser tão absolutamente sincero. Tentarei responder a sua proposta a altura. Pois bem… tudo o que posso dizer é: não há necessidade.

A expressão do lorde não mudou, mas Shaoran sentiu a tensão sacudir um pouco sua aparente calma.

– Não há necessidade?. – repetiu.

Shaoran deu um sorriso cínico.

– Isso mesmo. Bem… é verdade que tivemos uma saída não muito elegante para podermos nos casar, mas não estamos escondendo esse fato de ninguém. Não tivemos tempo de anunciar e, como sabe, minha irmã está enferma. Assim que resolvermos nossos assuntos na Irlanda, poderemos voltar e anunciar nossas bodas apropriadamente. Não é um segredo a ser guardado a sete chaves: apenas optamos por não tornar este ato consumado… público.

– Eu não acredito em você. – Nobelli replicou, com a voz um tanto dura. – Está falando isto apenas para tentar me enganar… como me enganou alguns meses antes!

"Não poderia estar mais certo", Shaoran pensou, enquanto colocava no rosto uma expressão de surpresa e desagrado muito autêntica.

– Não tenho a mínima ideia do que está falando, meu caro Nobelli.

– Algumas semanas atrás tive… o desprazer de saber que minha esposa estava flertando com um outro homem. Mas pensei que, em vez de arriscar-me a usar uma tipoia no braço por algum tempo, poderíamos seguir por uma solução mais… diplomática. Entretanto… o nobre em questão, que ambos sabemos tratar-se deste conde que se encontra a minha frente, conseguiu fugir, como um pássaro voando pela janela.

– Devo congratulá-lo por tamanha mente imaginativa?. – o sarcasmo estalava na voz de Shaoran. – Aconselho-o, meu caro Nobelli, a dedicar-se a escrever um romance. Quem sabe lhe renderia algum dinheiro e o manteria fora das mesas de jogo.

Finalmente a fachada calma do outro nobre caiu, revelando um profundo desagrado e desprezo.

– Eu estou lhe avisando, Lisbury. Eu exijo o pagamento pelo meu silêncio. Do contrário, mandarei um bilhete anônimo para o _Times_ anunciando seu casamento vergonhoso. Se é que estão mesmo casados!. – ele estreitou os olhos, considerando uma ideia que acabava de lhe passar pela cabeça. – Pensa que eu não notei o olhar que você trocou com a dita "condessa de Lisbury"? Foi estranho e toda essa história está mal contada. Vai ver, como suspeitei inicialmente, vocês abandonaram suas famílias para se divertirem sozinhos!

– Você é muito mais imbecil do que eu imaginava!. – rebateu Shaoran, refletindo o mesmo desprezo que Nobelli sentia por ele na sua voz. – Você se esqueceu das leis escocesas do casamento por consentimento? Mesmo que não estivéssemos casados, nós estaríamos agora, tendo afirmado na frente de testemunhas sermos marido e mulher! A razão para nossa surpresa é a que eu já afirmei a milorde: não esperávamos encontrar conhecidos fora da Inglaterra!. – ele viu a segurança do outro vacilar mais um pouco. Uma ideia repentina passou pela cabeça do rapaz e ele tratou de agarrá-la e pô-la em prática. – Na verdade, meu caro lorde, você estaria nos fazendo um grande favor.

– O… quê?. – logicamente, ele pareceu confuso.

– Como sabe, lady Taylor e meu excelente amigo, o marquês de Cloversfield, fugiram para se casar. Era algo que eu já imaginava que aconteceria, mas, de fato, não esperava que acontecesse tão depressa. Daí minha surpresa. Mas, diante do escândalo que a duquesa está dando a vista de todos, creio que um novo escândalo seria exatamente o que a sociedade precisa para deixar o marquês e a nova marquesa em paz… E eu e minha esposa estamos dispostos a nos sacrificar por eles… Portanto, vá em frente.

E ele esperou… Nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha dito tantas mentiras e falsidades, sem se trair. Nunca se sentira daquela maneira, como se tivesse dado um tiro no escuro e pulado de um precipício. Era o _all in_ do poker e o último tiro da roleta russa. Tudo estava ali, entregue a credulidade daquele homem. Se ele não acreditasse…

– Maldito seja você, Lisbury!. – Nobelli gritou repentinamente, jogando a taça longe, que se espatifou na parede. Seu rosto estava transfigurado de raiva. – Mais uma vez, você me deixa sem saída! Seu verme! Seu…

– Para mim basta!. – Shaoran o cortou, com uma calma gelada disfarçando muito bem o enorme alívio que sentia. – Não vou ficar aqui escutando xingamentos gratuitos contra mim! Devo me recolher agora e amanhã, partirei bem cedo com minha esposa. Acho que já abusamos demais de sua hospitalidade…

Com toda a dignidade, ele caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair, porém, virou-se com afetação e disse:

– Boa noite, milorde.

Não se demorou no corredor. Não queria correr qualquer risco de ter que enfrentar aquele homem terrível outra vez.

'

Assim que abriu a porta do seu próprio quarto, Shaoran sentiu uma contração involuntária na boca do estômago: sentada na poltrona, virada para a porta, estava… sua esposa. Seus olhos refletiam as chamas da lareira, como se tivessem luz própria, uma luz vermelha e sinistra; e ele engoliu em seco. Agora seria o momento da verdade. Ele fechou a porta e se aproximou, cautelosamente. Ele sentia as chamas refletidas nos olhos verdes o seguirem. Por fim, sentou-se na cama e a encarou. Ela o encarava de volta, sem fazer qualquer ruído, ela mal parecia respirar. E aquele silêncio todo fez com que, dentro dele, um nervosismo súbito e irracional começasse a dominá-lo…

– Eu… avisei lorde Nobelli que partiremos amanhã pela manhã.

Ela continuou em silêncio.

– Sei que… perderemos o barco de amanhã, mas creio que é melhor ficarmos hospedados em alguma hospedaria em Stranraer até quarta feira.

Tudo que se ouvia era o estalar alto da lenha na lareira.

– Ou… poderemos seguir mais ao sul e tentar encontrar outra cidade que ofereça a travessia para a Irlanda.

Um vento frio adentrou pela janela aberta e fez o rapaz se arrepiar. Seu nervosismo aumentou e, subitamente, ele não conseguiu mais se conter:

– Sakura, me desculpe! Eu não… sabia o que fazer! Quando… eu olhei aquele homem ali… eu não podia dizer a verdade…

– Em vez disso… mentiu…. – ela finalmente falou, embora sua voz estivesse tão cortante que ele desejou subitamente ter ficado calado. – Uma mentira… que se tornou verdade!

– O que você queria que eu dissesse? Que eu estava apenas lhe acompanhando cortesmente nessa louca viagem até a Irlanda, abandonando minha família?

– Essa é a verdade! É o que deveria ter dito!

– Você é maluca?. – ele alteou a voz. – E a minha reputação?

– Pensei que você não ligasse pra ela!

– Eu não ligo mesmo! Mas o que você não está pensando é na repercussão dos fatos! Você não o ouviu, mas ele falou de Eriol e Tomoyo, que fugiram para se casar, deixando a duquesa de Westay louca de raiva…. – se ele achava que ela iria se comover com a notícia de sua dita melhor amiga, enganou-se. Então ele continuou. – E ele falou também que Fuutie está muito doente, que minha família foi para o campo… eu não sei onde a verdade termina e a mentira começa nessa história, mas eu não podia deixar que a minha família levasse um golpe desse! É bem mais piedoso para elas saberem que o irmão fugiu para se casar do que saber que ele está "se divertindo" pela Escócia!

– Mas o que vai acontecer quando você voltar para casa sem a noiva?

Ele sentiu uma parte de seu coração levar uma estocada, como a ponta de um florete perfurando seu peito, mas respondeu, tomado de rancor:

– Digo que ela morreu! Digo que ela me abandonou! E eles acreditarão em mim e me consolarão! Aliás… eu nem sei porque se importa tanto com isso se você vai embora!

Shaoran sabia que estava sendo duro, mas não esperava a explosão que se seguiu.

– EU não me importo com o que você pensa! Não me importo com reputação, sociedade, nobreza e riqueza! A única coisa que prezo na minha vida é a minha independência!. – e, de repente, ela estava gritando. – MEU CORAÇÃO FOI ROUBADO! MINHA CAPACIDADE DE AMAR E SER FELIZ TAMBÉM! E AGORA VEM VOCÊ E ME TIRA A ÚNICA COISA QUE ERA MINHA… A MINHA LIBERDADE!

Incapaz de falar, ele assistiu em silêncio ela se levantar e se aproximar, trazendo com ela uma onda de fúria quase física. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes que nunca. E ela continuou:

– Já que você não teve o mínimo respeito por mim, devo pagar na mesma moeda, tirando-lhe sua única esperança: sabe como você poderia quebrar a maldição?. – ele sabia que deveria fazê-la calar-se, mas não conseguia se mexer. – É muito simples: você tinha que me matar!

As palavras pareceram ecoar pelo quarto. Ele apenas a fitava, com os olhos arregalados e surpresos. Matá-la… _"um sacrifício por um sacrifício"_… ele quase podia escutar a velha adivinha falar outra vez.

… a única coisa que jamais poderia fazer.

– E eu tentei!. – a voz dela cortou seus pensamentos. – Tentei irritá-lo, magoá-lo o suficiente, naquela maldita noite, para que você pudesse puxar o gatilho e acabar com a minha vida! Mas não foi suficiente! Ou você foi muito covarde!

– Eu não posso matar você, Sakura! Eu jamais poderia fazer isso! Covardia é acabar com a sua vida porque…

Ele se interrompeu, sentindo-se pego no meio de um furacão. Ele olhou para aquela pequena mulher, causadora de tantos problemas. Cinquenta anos antes, inadvertidamente, seu avô caíra na armadilha que ela preparara, causando toda aquela confusão. Via sua família se destruir aos poucos naquele caos emocional e ele também estava duplamente amaldiçoado, por amar a causadora de tudo. Matá-la seria liberdade para aqueles que amava… e seria também a sua destruição.

– Eu não poderia… matá-la… porque, infelizmente, você querendo ou não, eu a amo. E sou egoísta o suficiente para desejar que você fique viva.

Repentinamente, ela deu um sorriso extremamente desagradável, enquanto um pensamento novo se passava pela sua cabeça, que ela não demorou a externar:

– Talvez… essa tenha sido a sua ideia desde o começo. Casar-se comigo! Garantir que eu seja sua, mesmo que seja por poucos momentos, CONTRA A MINHA VONTADE!

– Sakura, uma coisa é desejar que você fique viva e amá-la quase à loucura, mas eu tenho os meus limites!. – ele respondeu, voltando a ficar zangado. – Eu a pedi em casamento, várias vezes, de maneiras formais e outras nem tanto assim. Você me recusou em todas elas. Minha intenção em segui-la nesta viagem era apenas tentar garantir um futuro melhor para a minha família. Nunca me passou pela cabeça forçá-la a um casamento indesejado.

O sorriso virou um esgar de arrogância e raiva e, com um olhar quase maníaco, ela chegou bem perto dele, tão perto que ele podia sentir a respiração morna e afobada em seu rosto:

– Me convença então. Me diga, olhando nos meus olhos, que, nem por um momento sequer, no momento em que inventava aquela farsa ridícula para lorde Nobelli, você pensou que poderia tirar proveito sendo meu marido. Vamos… DIGA!

Ele abriu a boca para dizer o que lhe fora pedido. Realmente, durante aquele momento de pavor e improvisação, ele apenas tentara livrar-se de uma situação desastrosa. Mas, infelizmente, naquele instante em que ela o olhava tão atentamente com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, o mesmo pensamento traidor que lhe passara na hora do banho viera à sua cabeça: sim, ele estava casado… com ela… e poderia ter o mínimo de esperança de convencê-la a ficar com ele… e mesmo, fazê-la amá-lo. Ele tentou suprimir aquele pensamento, mas ela viu em seus olhos e, outra vez, ela explodiu. Ela desferiu uma bofetada tão forte que os cinco dedos dela ficaram marcado em sua bochecha como ferro em brasa. E começou a mancar rápido pelo quarto, murmurando coisas em várias línguas. Quando conseguiu se recuperar, ele falou, a raiva ardendo tanto quanto o seu rosto:

– Você me induziu a pensar nisso! No momento em que aquele desgraçado do Nobelli apareceu, fiquei sem saída e juro, pela alma de meu pai, que não pensei em mais nada a não ser livrar-me daquela situação!

Ela parecia não ouvi-lo, imersa em seus delírios. Então ele foi até ela e segurou seus pulsos.

– Me solte!

– Então me escute!. – ele fez sua voz ressoar pelo quarto inteiro, zangado. – Eu não pensei em nada mais naquela hora… mas não posso negar que, depois que parei para pensar, é claro que passou pela minha cabeça que a ideia do casamento não poderia ser tão desastrosa. E sabe por quê? Porque eu sou um imbecil masoquista! Apesar de tudo que você diz e da maneira que me trata, eu ainda amo você!

– Me solta! ME SOLTA!. – ela gritava e de seus olhos saltaram grossas lágrimas. – Eu não quero me casar com você! Não QUERO! Shitakunai! SHITAKUNAIYO!

Ela fez um movimento com suas mãos que o fez largá-la inesperadamente e foi ao chão. Ela chorava, em tal desespero que ele nunca vira antes. Ela parecia ter perdido toda aquela frieza que lhe era tão característica. Sem saber o que fazer, ele observou, assustado, ela chorar alto, com soluços sacudindo todo o seu corpo, repetindo naquela língua estranha que ele imaginou ser japonês uma mesma frase, várias e várias vezes…

– Anata wa Yue no yo ni! Anata wa Yue no yo ni! Anata wa Yue no yo ni!…

O coração dele enchia-se de dor a cada lágrima que ela derramava e, mesmo correndo o risco de ser rechaçado outra vez pela moça, Shaoran foi até ela e, hesitante, a tocou. Ela mal parecia notá-lo. Então, ele a carregou do chão e a colocou na cama. Ela continuava a chorar, como uma criancinha e ele, impotente, sentou-se na poltrona e esperou que a crise de choro passasse, com o coração pesado de agonia e preocupação.

Depois do que lhe pareceu horas de espera, finalmente o choro começou a diminuir. Com cautela, ele se sentou à beira da cama. Pousou uma das suas mãos nas costas da moça e ela estremeceu, esquivando-se. Ele insistiu, até que Sakura levantou o rosto inchado. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados, mas foi a expressão em seu rosto que teve o poder de lhe partir o coração. Era uma tristeza agonizante, profunda, que parecia ter sido desenterrada de algum lugar bem no fundo da sua alma. O tipo de expressão que vira em Fuutie no jardim quando falara sobre Eriol… ou em Shiefa, quando ele zombara dos sentimentos dela por seu falecido marido. Algo próximo do insuportável, mil vezes pior visto no rosto na mulher que amava. Sem se conter, ele a trouxe pra junto de si, ignorando os fracos protestos dela e a protegeu em um abraço apertado, tentando pôr na força daquela carícia tudo o que sentia por ela e todo o seu desejo em protegê-la.

Sakura se deixou ficar, sem corresponder ou lutar contra aquilo, parecendo não ter forças para nada. Ele beijou os seus cabelos e falou, pesaroso:

– Eu nunca… nunca vou lhe obrigar… a fazer nada contra a sua vontade. Se pudesse, voltaria agora no tempo e mudaria a história que contei a Nobelli… faria qualquer coisa… para vê-la bem. Odeio quando fica assim… tão… frágil, quebradiça. – ele se afastou um pouco e ergueu o queixo delicado de modo a ver seu rosto. Era como se ela estivesse morta e ele estremeceu com o pensamento. – Você irá embora e será como se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado e será como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas… pelo amor de Deus… acalme um pouco a aflição pela qual estou passando no momento e reaja. É… assustador… vê-la assim.

Depois de ficar alguns segundos imóvel entre os braços dele, ela finalmente se aprumou e, com delicadeza, se desvencilhou do abraço dele. Pegando uma ponta do lençol, tremendo um pouco, enxugou o rosto da melhor maneira que pôde e ele aguardou, obrigando-se a ser paciente.

– Me… desculpe…. – ela falou, parecendo estar bastante gripada. – Faz… muito tempo que… não me descontrolo dessa maneira.

– Eu que tenho que me desculpar. – ele rebateu, num ímpeto. – Eu perdi minha cabeça primeiro, me descontrolei…

– Não… eu peço desculpas… ou melhor, eu peço perdão… por tudo.

– Ah.

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Ele não esperava por aquilo.

– Você pode falar…. – ela continuou, com amargura na voz. – Que foi coincidência eu ter amaldiçoado seu avô e depois ter cruzado com o caminho da sua família outra vez. Que a culpa é sua por estar apaixonado por mim, mas não é. É tudo culpa minha. Eu nem deveria estar aqui. Eu não deveria… existir.

Seus olhos se tornaram excessivamente brilhantes outra vez, mas ela não deu chance para que ele falasse.

– A culpa é toda minha… porque eu ousei amar alguém que não me amava, fui até o fim por causa disso… e pago esse preço até hoje.

– Eu… não entendo… não… consigo ver… Onde está a sua culpa nisso. Até onde eu sei, você foi enganada, tiraram seu coração e lhe deram essa missão horrível.

– Não… deixa de ser verdade… mas é também verdade… que eu procurei por isso! Eu provoquei tudo! A culpa… é minha, afinal.

E ela rompeu em lágrimas outra vez, mas com menos intensidade. Sem saber o que fazer, o rapaz arriscou:

– Por que não me conta o que aconteceu? Deixe-me… julgá-la, para saber se é tão culpada quanto afirma ser.

Uma lenha na lareira estalou alto, assustando o rapaz. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Ele sentia que aquele era o verdadeiro momento decisivo daquela noite.

– Acho… que você tem o direito de saber, afinal. Já que seu destino… está atrelado ao meu. – ela por fim falou. – Mas eu vou logo lhe avisar: esta não é uma história agradável de se ouvir.

Ele esperou. Ela hesitou por um momento, mas pareceu ganhar coragem para começar…

– Eu venho de uma família próspera de senhores de terra. Os Kinomoto eram uma linhagem próspera e tradicional e meu pai, Kinomoto Fujitaka, era o _daimyô_ (ou senhor de terras) mais gentil e bondoso que eu conhecia. Tratava a todos com decência e muitos vinham de longe para trabalhar em suas terras. Conheceu minha mãe muito jovem, filha de estrangeiros de olhos claros que, nunca se soube como, foram parar no Japão. Minha mãe era a mulher mais linda que já vi nesses quinhentos anos de vida. Quando se casou, mudou o nome estrangeiro para Nadeshiko, para melhor ser aceita pelos vassalos de meu pai. Mas não seria necessário, pois sua índole bondosa era ainda melhor que a de meu pai e todos a amavam. Tiveram apenas dois filhos: Touya, um rapaz de espírito nobre e intempestivo… e eu, Kinomoto Sakura.

"Tenho este nome porque minha mãe adorava as flores de cerejeira e gostaria de pensar que eu tinha aparência de uma: bela, delicada e elegante. Mas eu cresci desajeitada, não muito esperta e completamente desastrada. Apesar de muito bondosa, minha mãe queria que eu fosse perfeita, para que eu pudesse fazer um bom casamento com algum filho de _daimyô_ nas redondezas, mas eu a frustrava e podia sentir isso. Sentia-me culpada por não poder cumprir com as expectativas dela para mim. E afogava minha mágoa na comida. – ela deu um sorriso triste para ele. – Quando vi sua irmã Fuutie, lembrei de mim mesma. A diferença é que Fuutie é segura e extrovertida, coisa que eu nunca fui.

"Então, quando eu tinha dezoito anos, uma família foi designada pelo imperador em pessoa para que tomasse conta das terras vizinhas as nossas. Era uma família muito mais importante e muito mais influente que a nossa: a família Tsukishiro. O senhor de terras, Akira, era viúvo e tinha três filhos. Logo que chegou, quis conhecer meu pai e a nossa família. Minha mãe organizou um lauto banquete em homenagem a nosso convidado, com todo o luxo e pompa que ele merecia. Eles chegaram e foi quando eu o vi…".

Ela deu um longo suspiro e a havia ali qualquer coisa que desagradou imensamente Shaoran.

– Eu era ingênua e romântica. Nunca havia me apaixonado antes, mas quando vi aquele rapaz, senti que o amor me atingia em cheio. Ele era belo, de rosto nobre, cabelos claros como os primeiros raios de sol da manhã e olhos bondosos. E seu nome era Tsukishiro Yukito, o filho do meio do _daimyô_. O impacto dele sobre mim foi tão grande que eu demorei a perceber as outras pessoas no cômodo. Olhei abobada para o pai, um homem de rosto severo, que olhava com indisfarçado interesse para minha mãe; a filha mais nova, Nakuro, cuja feição arrogante e expansiva me fez detestá-la no primeiro minuto em que a vi e Yue, o filho mais velho, este bem parecido com o pai, cabelos mais claros que o do irmão e olhos muito penetrantes e duros. Foi muito fácil manter Yukito como meu favorito, mas, tímida e insegura como eu era, eu mal ousava encará-lo nos olhos.

"A minha sorte é que ele e meu irmão se tornaram muito amigos, por causa das idades aproximadas, e ele ia muito às nossas terras. Bondoso como era, sempre falava com todos da casa, inclusive comigo e, aos poucos, fui me desinibindo perto dele. E nos tornamos bons amigos. É claro que, a cada dia que passava, eu me tornava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele e… cresciam minhas esperanças de me ver, um dia, sendo sua esposa. Minha mãe compartilhava das mesmas esperanças e sempre falava que seria extremamente desejável que os dois senhores de terra formassem uma aliança matrimonial."

"Mas, em uma das visitas de Yukito a meu irmão, Yue foi com ele… e, vendo minha amizade com o irmão mais novo, sentiu profundo desagrado. Ele não falou nada, mas o olhar que me lançou, cheio de desdém, foi o suficiente para eu saber que não seria fácil realizar minhas pequenas esperanças…"

"Depois de algum tempo, a família Tsukishiro teve a honra de hospedar uma família diretamente ligada à casa imperial. E havia condescendentemente convidado os Kinomoto para a cerimônia do chá em homenagem a eles. Desta maneira, eu conheci Minako-sama, sua esposa… e sua filha, Chou…"

A voz de Sakura tremeu um pouco, mas, com coragem, ela continuou a narrativa que não ousava interromper:

– Chou-hime era linda. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, lisos e sedosos, olhos negros encantadores, boca pequena e rosada, rosto redondo, pele branca como porcelana e porte delicado e gracioso. Tudo o que eu sempre quis e nunca poderia ser. E havia sido Yukito o membro da casa destinado a ser seu protetor durante sua estada. Eu os via conversando e rindo, Chou-hime com sua voz de sereia em seu quimono de seda rosa, movimentando-se com a graça que eu nunca possuí, encantando aos poucos o homem que eu amava. A semente do ciúme cresceu rápido em mim, mas eu me sentia insegura e diminuída. Eu não conseguia mais suportar.

"Assim que pude, eu saí da casa. Fui até o jardim. Eu me sentia sufocada pelo desespero e pelo ciúme. Tentei me controlar, me acalmar, mas não conseguia. Foi quando ouvi passos atrás de mim. Era Yue, que me seguira. E, debochando, disse que era quase acertado que Yukito ficasse noivo de Chou-hime, pois ela, sim, era uma dama nobre, uma moça digna da família Tsukishiro."

Sua voz falhou e lágrimas silenciosas caíram pelo seu rosto, mas mais uma vez, o rapaz não a interrompeu, embora sentisse seu coração pesar a cada minuto que passava. Impaciente, ela enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e continuou:

– Não vou repetir aqui o que aquele… homem, me falou naquela noite, mas ele conseguiu me ofender da pior maneira possível. De tal maneira que eu, completamente destruída, fugi.

"Corri a esmo, pelo jardim, passando pela divisa da propriedade. Continuei a correr, como se fugisse da morte ou de coisa pior, cega pelas lágrimas e pela dor. Quando dei por mim, estava em um bosque, no outro extremo das terras de meu pai, onde havia um _Torii_ abandonado, embora não houvesse nem ruínas de um templo. Àquele lugar eu nunca fora antes porque todos diziam que ali viviam espíritos maus, mas minha angústia era tal que eu não me importei. E, aos pés do Torii eu chorei, talvez não mais do que hoje, mas muito mais do que já havia chorado até em então na minha vida."

"Quando finalmente levantei a cabeça, vi que havia passado muito tempo ali, pois começava a escurecer… Eu estava sem força, sentindo-me a pior das criaturas e completamente sem rumo. Eu sentia que nada fazia sentido e, naquele momento, eu desejei morrer."

"Então, eu tive a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada e, pela primeira vez, senti medo. Eu não notei em que momento havia surgido, mas agora havia uma estranha névoa branca e gelada ali ao meu redor, cercando-me por todos os lados. Eu lembro até hoje do cheiro doce, forte e enjoativo que ela tinha, mas que me era estranhamente agradável, hipnótico. Eu percebi que a névoa parecia vir do Torii. Em vez de me afastar, eu me sentia atraída, sentia uma estranha necessidade… de atravessar aquele pórtico. E, quase como se meus pés me guiassem sem o meu consentimento, eu o fiz."

"A névoa se tornou mais densa, mais opaca, mais doce, quase me sufocando. E, diante de mim, surgida do nada, sentada em um trono de madeira imponente, e vestida com muito luxo, estava _ela_. Mesmo sentada, via-se claramente ser uma mulher muito alta, com proporções maiores que as humanas; Era muito bela, mas de uma maneira quase agressiva, cabelos pretos e muito compridos, arranjados em um penteado elaborado, presos pelas joias mais belas e ostensivas que poderiam haver no mundo; seu quimono era vermelho e preto, de um tecido que parecia mais leve e fino que a mais cara seda. A pele era branca e reluzente como sol refletido na neve e tinha a textura de uma pétala de rosa. Mas o seu rosto era o que realmente chamava atenção: os grandes olhos castanhos, avivados pela maquiagem vermelha que adornava suas pálpebras; sua boca pequena também tinha a cor carmesim… e a expressão severa, altiva e elegante não me fez duvidar que eu estava a frente de alguém extremamente poderoso. Tanto que me curvei diante dela, quase como um movimento instintivo…"

"'Levante-se', ela ordenou, e sua voz era firme e suntuosa. Obedeci de imediato. 'Eu a observo faz algum tempo, Kinomoto Sakura. E sei que você deseja algo… intensamente'. Eu não perguntei como ela sabia meu nome ou como ela me observava. Só sentia meu coração encher-se de esperança na mesma proporção que subia minha apreensão. Uma parte de mim dizia-me para ter cuidado com aquela extraordinária mulher. 'Sim… há algo que eu desejo, _Joô-sama_' Ela sorriu brevemente e me disse 'É proibido a um mortal saber e pronunciar meu verdadeiro nome, mas você pode me chamar de Akai no Madoushi, Sakura-hime'. 'Há algo que eu desejo… Madoushi-sama' eu repeti, apreensiva. E ela me sorriu um pouco mais 'Pois eu posso lhe ajudar a conseguir o que você deseja'"

"'Você deseja que o coração daquele rapaz seja seu. Para tanto, precisa fazer com que ele se apaixone por você.' 'Mas como farei isso? Como conseguirei que ele me enxergue, quando a beleza de Chou-hime me ofusca como a lua subjuga as estrelas?'. Ela me sorriu outra vez 'Então farei de você a estrela mais brilhante do céu'. Ela apontou para mim e disse algumas palavras em uma língua que, mesmo em meus quinhentos anos de idade, percorrendo tantos lugares diferentes, nunca escutei… e me senti tonta por um momento. Quando dei por mim, eu estava parada outra vez perto do Torii e tudo estava calmo e silencioso. Não havia névoa ou Madoushi-sama. E achei que, talvez, eu tivesse dormido e sonhado com tudo aquilo. Até porque o dia ainda estava claro, como se fosse mais cedo que eu imaginei."

"Quando voltei para casa, meus pais ainda não haviam chegado. Fui para o meu quarto e fiquei sentada a um canto, meditando sobre o que havia acontecido. Parecia que minhas lágrimas haviam todas secado, mas meu coração ainda estava muito machucado. Não demorou muito, eu escutei uma comoção do lado de fora e a porta do quarto foi aberta num rompante quando minha mãe apareceu ali, parecendo muito aliviada e extremamente zangada ao me ver. Começou a me passar um sermão sobre eu ter saído tão repentinamente até que, olhando melhor para mim, ficou boquiaberta, as palavras lhe fugindo dos lábios. Por alguns instantes, achei que ela estivesse se sentindo mal ou algo do gênero, mas ela me olhava… como se nunca tivesse me visto antes na vida."

"Nisso, meu pai também chegou agitado. A cena se repetiu: começando a me dar o sermão e, me olhando melhor, ficou tão estupefato quanto a minha mãe. Eu comecei a achar que havia algo de errado comigo e a me perguntar se o sonho com a Madoushi-sama havia sido realmente um sonho. 'Você está… diferente.' falou minha mãe, ainda surpresa. 'Eu… eu não sei o que é… mas está diferente' ela continuou, insegura, olhando para o meu pai, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. Assustada, eu peguei o meu espelho e foi a minha vez de me assustar. Eu ainda era eu mesma, essencialmente, mas havia… algo mais… era algo que até hoje não consigo explicar. Não sei se era o meu porte, se era o meu rosto, ou mesmo meu corpo… mas a verdade é que, agora, eu estava incrivelmente linda. Eu puxei muito para minha mãe, mas agora era como se eu fosse quase uma irmã dela… perfeita em todos os sentidos. E as minhas esperanças, de repente, se renovaram. Agora eu poderia competir de igual para igual com Chou-hime."

"Meus pais haviam convidado Minako-sama e sua família para o chá no dia seguinte e Tsukishiro-sama e seus filhos os acompanhariam. Esperei ansiosa pelo dia seguinte, tanto que mal conseguir dormir ou comer, mas me sentia ótima, feliz, segura. Meu irmão olhou para mim no desjejum e quase engasgou. Pela primeira vez, desde que eu me lembro, ele não encontrou nenhum defeito em mim e manteve-se calado durante a refeição."

"Depois de uma longa espera, a hora do chá finalmente chegou e eu vi ao longe o pequeno séquito da família Tsukishiro se aproximar. Esforcei-me para me manter calma e serena. Quando olhei para minha mãe, vi pela primeira vez o olhar de aprovação que sempre esperei receber dela… e quase chorei de felicidade."

"Finalmente, nossas visitas chegaram e eu vi o mesmo choque que minha família teve se estampar nos rostos de todos eles. O de Nakuro assumiu uma expressão que eu poderia descrever facilmente como inveja, mas no único rosto que realmente me importava, eu via admiração e o encanto que eu sempre desejara ver."

"O chá fora incrivelmente agradável. Eu conversei com Yukito por muito tempo. Até mesmo Chou-hime foi simpática comigo. Era um contraste notável com a tarde anterior, em que parecia que eu nem estava presente. Notei até mesmo olhares aprovadores de Tsukishiro-sama e senti que Yue me fitava, incrédulo, como se nunca tivesse realmente, me notado."

"Depois, eu fui para o jardim e, para o meu deleite, Yukito me seguiu e ficamos conversando. 'Você parece tão mudada' ele dizia 'Está tão bela hoje, como se fosse uma flor no auge do desabrochar'. Eu fui até a lua naquele momento, de tanta felicidade."

"Alguns dias se passaram e eu me sentia extremamente otimista. Meus pais também estavam satisfeitos, ainda mais depois que surgiram rumores que um dos filhos do Tsukishiro estaria deveras interessado na única filha do Daimyô Kinomoto. No quarto dia, depois do chá em nossa casa, Tsukishiro-sama visitou meu pai e solicitou uma conversa particular. Enquanto eles se trancaram nos aposentos particulares do meu pai, eu recebi um pequeno bilhete, que dizia 'Espero você perto da divisa de nossas terras. Tsukishiro'. Com o coração a mil, eu conseguir fugir da supervisão da minha mãe e corri até o ponto de encontro. Ofegante, olhei ao redor, esperando ver a figura distinta de meu querido Yukito."

"Enfim olhei a figura de um cavaleiro se aproximando, mas, para minha consternação, quem se aproximava era Yue. Pensei que, talvez, só estivesse de passagem, entretanto, para minha grande surpresa, ele veio em minha direção e apeou. O semblante dele estava sério e o olhar que ele lançou para mim… era o mesmo olhar que, posteriormente, eu me acostumaria a receber da maioria dos homens, mas… naquele momento, me assustou e me fez começar a entender o que estava acontecendo, fazendo meu coração congelar."

Então ele disse 'Meu pai agora mesmo está na sua casa, falando com Kinomoto-sama, para acertar os detalhes do nosso casamento'. Eu não conseguia me mexer, era como se eu tivesse entrado em um pesadelo. Fiquei algum tempo parada incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, o pânico invadindo o meu corpo. E ele não havia terminado 'Combinei com meu pai que receberíamos sua família amanhã para anunciarmos oficialmente nosso noivado… mas… eu precisava vê-la outra vez.'"

"'Casar-me… com você?', foi tudo o que consegui dizer, num fiapo de voz, e ele confirmou. Comecei a me sentir mal, fraca, tonta…"

"Nem vi quando ele se aproximou de mim e tocou em meu rosto, mas, naquele instante, eu despertei e me afastei dele 'Está tudo errado! Não era… você. Não era… você!' Era tudo o que eu conseguia dizer, mas ele compreendeu, pois deu um sorrisinho de desdém. 'Não me diga que você realmente tinha pretensões de se casar com meu irmão. Ele é apenas o filho do meio. Se ele não estivesse noivo da Chou-hime, teria sérios problemas no futuro' 'Noivo… da Chou-hime?' eu repeti, com a voz mais fraca, meu coração transformando-se em pedra e me pregando no chão 'Sim. Meu pai fechou o acordo de casamento com Minako-sama. As disputas territoriais estão se aproximando dessa parte do país e, com o casamento, meu pai poderá contar com o apoio do imperador. Além disso, Yukito ficará encarregado de administrar parte das terras de Minako-sama.' E o pesadelo não tinha fim 'E temo… que você não seria feliz com ele. Yukito é fraco e tolo, mas eu… eu sou o mais velho e futuramente serei o daimyô mais poderoso da região. E lhe darei tudo o que você quiser.'"

"'Mas… eu não quero nada… de você. E… e… pensei… que você… me odiasse.' Ele me lançou um olhar quase de desculpas. 'Admito que a desprezava. Sei que a fiz sofrer e lamento por isso. Mas… quando a olhei no dia do chá… era como se eu nunca a tivesse visto antes. Como pude ser tão cego? Você é tão bela, tão perfeita… e eu soube que seria a esposa perfeita. No mesmo dia, falei com meu pai, expressando meu desejo em desposá-la e só não resolvemos tudo antes porque ainda tínhamos que acertar o casamento de Yukito. Mas agora, nosso caminho está livre.' ele tentou tocar-me outra vez e eu me evadi, gritando 'Mas eu não quero me casar com você!'"

"Ele estreitou os olhos. 'Mas EU quero me casar com você. E vou.' Eu me afastei, tremendo 'Não… por favor… eu não quero…'. 'Não é questão de escolha para você.' ele falou, daquela maneira arrogante que eu sempre detestei. 'Já está decidido. Será amplamente vantajoso para ambas as família e estou apaixonado por você.'; 'Mas… e eu? Eu… não amo você.' Lembro-me do sorriso confiante e arrogante muito bem 'Isso será fácil. Quando estivermos casados, eu lhe ensinarei a me amar…'; 'Não! NÃO! Por favor… não!' eu implorei."

"E, repentinamente, ele me agarrou pelos pulsos com tanta força que machucava e falou, severo 'A primeira coisa que você irá fazer quando estivermos casados é aprender a me obedecer! Não vou tolerar este tipo de comportamento!'; 'Você não está me escutando' eu ainda tentei argumentar, embora sentisse minha confiança desmoronar. 'É VOCÊ quem não está escutando. E ainda não entendeu!' ele me cortou, com dureza 'Se você não casar comigo, você pagará muito mais do que pensa. Eu lhe falei que a guerra está chegando. Seu pai é um _daimyô_ próspero, mas será massacrado se não obter ajuda externa' ele sorriu, malicioso 'Mas, se a filha dele for casada com o _daimyô_ que conta com a proteção imperial, ele sobreviverá. Caso contrário…'"

"Eu não tinha escolha. Era uma armadilha em que eu fora obrigada a entrar. E eu não tinha saída. Eu comecei a chorar. Não me restava mais nada a fazer… 'Por favor, não chore', ele pediu, com certa ternura. 'Você verá, parece ruim, mas será muito bom. De fato, vou lhe demonstrar agora como será bom!' E, sem aviso, me beijou. Foi… horrível, ele era bruto e selvagem, me prendia com braços de ferro, eu só conseguia ficar parada e esperar que tudo acabasse. Quando ele se afastou de mim, vi aquela chama nos olhos dele que me assustou… 'Mal posso esperar para que seja minha mulher, para tê-la em meus braços dia… e noite. Mas, por hora, eu preciso ir. Talvez nossos pais já tenham terminado de acertar tudo e é bom você estar em casa para receber a notícia.' Sem esperar resposta, ele subiu no cavalo e se foi."

"Eu estava completamente arrasada. O resto da minha vida seria isso… ser a esposa de um homem que eu temia e detestava. Ele me beijaria daquela forma selvagem todos os dias… e faria coisas piores… eu teria os filhos dele… e o pior de tudo… eu seria apenas cunhada do homem que eu amava. Eu não conseguia suportar…"

"Voltei pra casa, até hoje não sei como, de tão… perdida que eu estava. Lembro-me apenas de encontrar minha mãe, que vinha me abraçar, emocionada, pela sorte que eu estava tendo. Eu iria fazer um grande arranjo. Eu seria útil para minha família… e ninguém pensava no que eu queria, nos meus desejos, nos meus sonhos…"

"Dei qualquer desculpa e fui para o meu quarto, mas tudo o que eu faria ali seria chorar. Olhei-me no espelho, olhei aquela figura perfeita que eu era agora… e subitamente, eu soube o que fazer!"

"Saí novamente escondida de casa e corri para o bosque. Cheguei ao mesmo Torii de antes. Sonho ou realidade, aquela bruxa Madoushi teria que me ajudar de novo, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia como havia feito para invocá-la antes. Pensei nisso, pensei no que me levara antes lá e no que me levara lá agora… e foi inevitável eu recomeçar a chorar. Prostrei-me na terra, chorando grossas lágrimas, apenas colocando para fora toda a minha mágoa. Novamente, perdi a noção do tempo, de tudo."

"'Então, você voltou.' Escutei a voz dela e me aprumei. Estava no mesmo espaço vazio de antes, com a névoa a me rodear e a mulher estava outra vez ali, só que em pé, muito próxima de mim. 'Madoushi-sama!' eu gritei, e prostrei a seus pés 'Eu lhe rogo, por favor, tire de mim a beleza que me deu.' 'Pensei… que estava cansada de ser ignorada e pisada' ela comentou, com suavidade. 'Mas a beleza que você me deu… acabou sendo uma maldição. Eu lhe imploro, Madoushi-sama: tire isso de mim!' 'É claro!' e ela apontou para mim, mas, parando por um momento, como se uma súbita ideia lhe passasse pela cabeça, ela falou 'Ou… eu posso lhe dar algo ainda melhor do que a sua beleza!' 'E o que seria isso?' Ela deu aquele sorriso com o qual já estava me acostumando: 'Vingança!'"

"Eu ousei sustentar o seu olhar, que se mostrava sereno e direto 'O que quer dizer, Madoushi-sama?' 'Eles não respeitam sua vontade, jogam seus sonhos fora… ELE arruinou suas chances de ser feliz com o homem que você amava, em prol de seu próprio egoísmo' eu não entendia, mas logo me deixou claro o que estava insinuando 'Ele esqueceu de lhe contar um pequeno detalhe: seu amado Yukito também vacilou na decisão de se casar com a pequena Chou… mas Yue, egoísta e cego de desejo, o manipulou, obrigando-o a escolhê-la… em vez de você!'"

"Eu senti uma emoção, resoluta e venenosa, subir pelo meu corpo e me tomar de assalto por inteiro. Era raiva, de uma maneira que nunca havia sentido antes, me cegando a razão e me levando a querer fazer qualquer coisa que Madoushi me propusesse, desde que eu pudesse fazê-lo sofrer como eu estava sofrendo. Eu nem precisei responder; ela já sabia que eu o faria."

"'Muito simples: Você vai agir como se aceitasse tudo o que ele propôs. Será resoluta e complacente. E somente fará duas exigências: que ele lhe fabrique um anel de ouro puro, liso e, a partir do momento em que ele o colocar no dedo anular direito, pedirá uma semana de tempo até o dia do casamento.' 'Mas então… eu terei que me casar com…' 'Deixe-me terminar de falar!' ela bradou; a sua voz pareceu ecoar no vazio e aumentar de volume três vezes. Eu me calei 'No fim do sétimo dia, você dirá que mudou de ideia, e que irá embora. E ele ficará tão louco de desespero que não a impedirá.'"

"Mas havia uma falha naquele plano: mesmo cheia de ódio como eu estava, isto era muito além da minha capacidade. Eu era covarde, insegura… e os meus sentimentos talvez me impedissem de infligir o mesmo tipo de dor que estavam me infligindo. Eu não precisei dizer nada 'Sei que será difícil para você, mas posso facilitar as coisas… eu vou tirar seu coração. Você pensará somente com a razão. Seu discernimento e força de vontade serão seus guias. E você conseguirá!'. A minha primeira reação foi 'Não! Mas como…?' e levei minha mão a meu peito. 'Sua tolinha!' Ela sorriu, quase maternalmente 'Não é este coração físico que tirarei. Eu apenas tirarei sua capacidade de sentir compaixão e amor. Assim, você não sofrerá com o que terá que fazer.' Mais uma vez, meus instintos me diziam que era perigoso confiar naquela mulher; que eu poderia me machucar e arrepender. Mas então, ela falou as três palavrinhas mágicas que me fizeram decidir…"

"'_Você será livre...'"_

"Mais uma vez, não foi preciso eu dizer nada. Ela apontou para mim e falou outra vez naquela língua estranha. Desta vez, eu senti uma dor tão lancinante que me atirei ao chão gritando e, finalmente, desmaiei."

"Quando acordei, eu me sentia… vazia. Sem dor, sem mágoas, sem aquela louca paixão que eu sentia… vazia. Mas, também, sentia-me ótima. Sentia-me segura, confiante, centrada… e com sede de vingança. Madoushi estava na minha frente, empunhando em sua mão direita uma pequena chama de luz rosa, que pulsava suavemente. O meu coração. ela sorriu e disse: 'Vá'"

"No espaço de um piscar de olhos, estava de volta ao Torii. E sem hesitar, fiz o que ela me ordenou."

"Não sei dizer se alguém na minha casa notou a diferença na minha postura, mas ela parecia mais sútil do que a súbita beleza que eu havia ganhado. Esperei pacientemente pelo dia seguinte e placidamente suportei aquelas pessoas decidindo meu futuro, sem me consultar. O casamento estava marcado para dali a três noites. Eu, é claro, teria que mudar isso. Fiz um sinal discreto para que Yue me seguisse até os jardins e lá, fiz minhas exigências. A princípio, ele não aceitou, mas fui enfática e insistente. Como parecia já ter aceitado o meu destino e aparentava estar calma, ele cedeu. Por fim, me deu mais um beijo, que eu aguentei firme e imóvel, e se foi. Foi fácil e eu senti que daria certo. Não sentia remorso por enganá-lo, compaixão ou pena. E, quando ele me beijara, eu consegui sentir apenas nojo."

"O anel demorou três dias para ser arranjado e o casamento foi marcado para dali a sete noites. Todos ao meu redor estavam em polvorosa, acertando os últimos detalhes, organizando os comes e bebes. Ninguém notava que eu era única que não estava empolgada com tudo aquilo. Eu apenas me sentava nos jardins, contemplativa, esperando o dia da minha vingança chegar."

"No sétimo dia, eu fui enfeitada como uma boneca. Tomei banhos especiais, vesti a mais fina das sedas e fui pintada e penteada. Minha mãe me deu conselhos breves para obedecer meu marido e me deu uma ideia geral do que acontecia entre marido e mulher na noite de núpcias. Suportei tudo com calma e complacência. Quando fui deixada sozinha, mais uma vez fugi e fui até onde ele estava se preparando para as bodas. Esperei que ele ficasse sozinho e o abordei. Ele ficou estupefato quando me viu: eu tenho que admitir que eu estava belíssima".

Ela soltou um profundo suspiro e ele sentiu que, apesar de extraordinária, a história que estava ouvindo, ela estava chegando ao ponto chave de tudo.

– Você se lembra de quando me pediu em casamento? Da agonia da rejeição?. – ele estremeceu levemente: é claro que se lembrava, embora não quisesse. – O que ele sentiu foi três, quatro vezes pior. Não vou lhe descrever o estado em que eu o deixei, mas… naquele momento, eu apenas sentia aquela sensação de satisfação por fazê-lo sofrer o que eu havia sofrido. Tive que correr porque ele gritava e chorava tão alto que estava chamando a atenção de toda a casa…

"Sabendo que não poderia aparecer em casa por um tempo, corri até o bosque outra vez. Desta vez, não tive que chorar ou mesmo esperar muito. Assim que atravessei o Torii, ela apareceu sorrindo para mim, dando-me os parabéns pela minha… conquista. E, inesperadamente, perguntou-me pelo anel. Eu até havia me esquecido dele. Tirei-o e dei-o para ela, que o olhou, pensativamente. Então, eu pedi meu coração de volta. E, mirando a joia, ela falou 'Ainda não'"

"Aquele mesmo instinto que me alertara contra ela duas vezes antes, agora pulsava loucamente, mas, com cautela, eu perguntei 'E quando será isso?'. Ela virou para mim e respondeu 'Quando você cumprir uma pequena missão… em troca dos favores que lhe fiz' 'E… no que consiste essa missão?' Ela depositou o anel na palma da minha mão e falou 'Conseguir mais 99 anéis iguais a esse!' Eu arfei e me recusei, sem nem mesmo pensar. E ela deixou de sorrir…"

"Apontou para mim, disse suas palavras mágicas e me paralisou. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Ainda me olhando muito séria, ela fez com que eu levitasse do chão. Mais algumas palavras mágicas e ela me despiu por completo… e por fim, levantou-me ainda mais alto… e de lá, me fez cair. O encontro com chão duro fez com que eu quebrasse alguns ossos e me ferisse gravemente em vários lugares. Eu sentia muita dor e implorei por piedade. Ela apenas me olhava com arrogância e, depois de me deixar sofrendo muito tempo, ela finalmente falou 'Você fará o que eu estou mandando. Ficará noiva de 99 homens que se apaixonarão por você, exigirá um anel e, após uma semana, desmanchará o noivado, deixando-os em situações miseráveis, roubando seus corações. Quando conseguir, os trará de volta a mim'"

"Eu não conseguia falar nada, mas, em meio a dor, eu me perguntava como faria para conseguir 99 anéis, o mais rápido possível, antes que minha juventude se acabasse? Ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos, porque, naquele momento, ela falou 'É claro que você precisará de tempo… e tempo você terá' E, chegando perto de mim, ela assoprou em minha cabeça. E, como uma ventania eu fui erguida outra vez no ar e, para minha surpresa, eu senti alguma coisa entrar em mim, uma coisa fluída e viva. E, após isso, uma luz verde tomou conta do meu corpo e começou a curar meus ossos quebrados e meus ferimentos. A dor tinha passado. Eu estava bem outra vez. 'Eu acabei de lhe dar o dom da cura. Você não ficará doente, se curará de qualquer ferimento não mortal… e também, não envelhecerá. Continuará bela, jovem e tentadora, para enganar qualquer homem que se interponha em seu caminho, que se apaixonará pelos seus belos olhos. E você terá o tempo que quiser.'"

"Eu estava tão chocada que não conseguia falar nada. Apenas cobria minha nudez com as mãos, da melhor forma possível, olhando-a sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Senti o gosto salgado das lágrimas que eu nem sentia derramar. Eu… só queria acordar daquele pesadelo."

"'Levante-se!' Ela ordenou em sua voz poderosa e, prontamente, eu a obedeci. Ela me vestiu com roupas estranhas, pretas, que mais tarde descobri serem as roupas comumente usadas pelas mulheres europeias; fez surgir ao meu lado uma pequena mala, cheia de pertences para primeiras necessidades. E então disse 'O Japão não é o melhor lugar para você começar sua jornada. Irei deixá-la em um país chamado Irlanda e você correrá o mundo inteiro, cumprindo a sua meta. O único lugar no qual você não poderá pôr os pés é o Japão! Enquanto não conseguir seu intento, jamais voltará.' 'Mas… e a minha família…' consegui perguntar. Pensei na minha mãe querida, no meu pai bondoso, em meu irmão…"

"'Não voltará a vê-los!' Ela falou, sem piedade 'É melhor não voltar. Com o tempo, você os esquecerá' 'Mas….' 'CALE-SE!" ela trovejou e eu me encolhi, impotente. 'Apenas faça o que eu mando e tudo terminará…'"

"Repentinamente, ela abriu uma espécie de porta invisível ao meu lado e eu fui empurrada pelo vento frio e pela chuva que caía lá fora. Mas, mesmo pelo tempo fechado, eu percebi que ainda era dia. 'Vá logo, Kinomoto Sakura. Quanto antes terminar, melhor será para você.'"

"Eu me agachei e peguei minha pequena mala, quase como uma marionete sendo guiada por cordas invisíveis. Dei um passo em direção aquele mundo escuro e assustador, mas lembrei-me de algo totalmente inesperado. Algo que ela dissera e que agora não fazia sentido algum. Virei-me para ela e lhe disse, cheia de rancor 'Você disse que me libertaria… e acabou me escravizando! Você mentiu para mim!'"

"E dando aquele sorriso que eu começava a detestar, ela disse 'Mas eu vou lhe dar a liberdade: assim que você conseguir o que eu quero. Você poderá fazer o que quiser. O que estou pedindo é o preço em troca daquilo que você me pediu. E, agora você está pagando!' e, ficando séria outra vez, disse com desdém 'Agora vá, antes que eu perca a paciência com você!'"

E Sakura subitamente se calou. Seus olhos, que permaneceram secos durante toda a narrativa, voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. Ela o olhou bem nos olhos horrorizados e pesarosos de Shaoran e completou:

– Fui deixada perto do Lia Faíl, para onde estamos indo. Sozinha, no meio da chuva, em um país onde não conhecia ninguém. Eu soltei um grito, desesperado, do fundo a minha alma, que foi abafado pelo ruído da chuva. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Por causa da minha ingenuidade e meus sonhos, fui arrastada a isso, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu respirei fundo, várias vezes e encontrei aquela mesma calma que me centrou durante a semana em que estive noiva de Yue. Eu olhei para o anel, que ainda estava nas minhas mãos, respirei fundo mais uma vez, e dei o primeiro passo, rumo ao desconhecido…

"E, por cinco séculos, eu vaguei, indo de país em país, aprendendo seus costumes, suas línguas, e destruindo corações pelo caminho. Aos poucos, fui me acostumando, me tornando imune à sensação de culpa que eu sentia a cada coração que eu roubava… fui me tornando experiente, me tornando mais forte…"

"Mas a verdade é que tudo sempre esteve dentro de mim, suprimido, e me corroendo por dentro… e a única coisa que me consolava era saber que, cada anel que eu conseguia, era um passo rumo ao que eu mais presava… a minha liberdade"

"E então surge você, e com essa mentirinha, mesmo que inocente, foi o suficiente para desencavar todo o sofrimento que eu sentia… que eu sinto… e eu… e eu…".

Ela não conseguiu mais falar. A tristeza, a mágoa reivindicou qualquer traço de sanidade e ela caiu naquele desespero terrível outra vez. E a Shaoran, restou abraçá-la, o mais apertado que podia, meio anestesiado pela quantidade de informação que precisava absorver…

E, mais uma vez, arrependeu-se por querer saber demais…

* * *

Bom... meus queridos leitores... isso é tudo que vocês lerão da fic...

'

...

'

...

'

...pelo menos, neste ano. (:

Hehehehe... brincadeirinhas a parte, creio que tenha sido um capítulo muito importante. Finalmente entendemos porque a Sakura era tão amarga, chata, nojenta, enjoada e mais mil e um defeitos que vocês colocaram na nossa protagonista. A questão é... será que dá para perdoá-la por tudo o que ela fez na fic até agora?

E acho que a pergunta mais importante é: o que acontecerá agora? Eles estão casados, mas isso, realmente, significa alguma coisa? Para Sakura, foi um simbolismo... e para o Shaoran? Como fica o conde nessa história toda?

Bem... são muitas perguntas... que serão respondidas a cada capitulo lançado... devo dizer que ainda tem um bom chão pela frente (embora já estamos a mais da metade da história) e espero sanar todas as dúvidas satisfatoriamente.

Outro ponto interessante é sobre lady Nobelli. Nossas ações sempre desencadeiam conseqüências, que podem definir nossas vidas de uma maneira inesperada e sem volta. Agatha Nobelli, por teimosia e cega de amor, casou-se com a pessoa errada... e deu no que deu. Tirando um pouco da seriedade do assunto, enquanto estava escrevendo a conversa no jardim, escrevi aquela pergunta do shaoran "por que você se casou com ele" e fui fazer alguma coisa... quando voltei a Yoruki tinha colocado assim no arquivo: "Ele me ganhou em um jogo..." XDDD. Isso foi muito bom e eu tinha que compartilhar com vocês... :P

Falando nisso, fiquemos com o último Yoruki's Corner do ano...

'

_**Yoruki's Corner:**_

_Aiya! _Nesta época em que milagres de Natal acontecem aos montes ao nosso redor (tudo bem, talvez não aos montes, nem ao nosso redor, mas na **Sessão** **da** **Tarde** da Globo), aqui está minha parte para a felicidade geral de vocês, caríssimos leitores de _**Sem Coração**_.

Sobre o capítulo... eu só posso dizer que: não me lembro de alguma vez já ter ficado tão irada com a família da Sakura... A Sakura se culpa por tudo (e ela pode até ter sido fraca e sido manipulada pela Madoushi com muita facilidade), mas eu digo que a culpa é do _bullying_ que ela sofria em casa por parte da mãe, do irmão e até mesmo do pai dela, que insistiam em diminuí-la e fazer com que ela se sentisse inadequada e inferior a tudo e a todos! Sim, eu sei que na sociedade da época, Japão Medieval, _shogunato_ e tudo isso, mulher só servia para duas coisas: casamento e procriação (como era na maioria do mundo, aliás...), mas uma mulher cheinha tem seus valores!... (além da estrutura óssea adequada para ter filhos saudáveis! Eles deviam saber disso...) Só porque ela era gordinha, vocês a maltratavam? Coisa feia! (Sim, eu sou gordinha, e daí? Vai encarar?).

Fiquei muito revoltada!... Mas pelo menos agora minha raiva pela Sakura passou... Vendo tudo pelo que ela passou nos últimos 500 anos, simpatizo com ela e começo a torcer por um final feliz, pois, apesar de tudo o que ela já viveu, eu não consigo deixar de pensar que, no fundo, no fundo... bem no fundo... ela ainda é aquela jovem de 18 anos... menos ingênua e mais sábia, mas isso é tudo! Então, _Cherry-sama_, olha lá o que você vai aprontar, hein! Não seja má!

Acabei escrevendo demais de novo! Fico por aqui...

Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo!

_Ja nee!_

_**Yoru.**_

'

Bem... sem mais delongas, passemos as nossa notinhas culturais...

_Torii_: São aqueles pórticos que existem nas entradas dos templos japoneses. Se ficarem na dúvida, joguem o nome no Google. ;)

_Joô-sama_: Tratamento japon~es dirigido a entidades muito importantes do Japão, algo como "Vossa majestade". Serviu muito bem pois, como A Yoruki muito bem me lembrou, antigamente os imperadores eram visto como Deuses.

Bem, e por fim, mas não menos importante (Acho que repito isso todo fim de capítulo XD) milhos de agradecimentos aos meus leitores que deixaram Reviews (não vou poder agradecer pelos nomes porque acho que meu está com algum problema e não estou conseguindo visualizar a página de reviews) e a todos que leram. Peço que continuem me xingando, elogiando e incitando para que eu continue a fic.

Desta vez, não vou estipular datas. Mas, ao menos, posso dizer isso: estou programando mais oito capítulos para a fic... mas quero terminá-la ainda em 2012. Não parece muita coisa, mas, se vocês foram parar de pensar, são apenas um mês e uns dias para cada capítulo sair. Peço aenas que me lembrem disso (mais um motivo para vocês me mandarem reviews constantes)...

Fico por aqui, desejando a todos feliz natal e que 2012 seja um ano maravilhoso para todos nós! :D

Sem mais,

Cherry_hi


	14. Cap 14 Consequências

Olá, pessoas!

Sim, sim, eu já sei que estou suuuuuuuper atrasada com este capítulo... por isso mesmo não vamos perder tempo acusando autores de fics de tortura ou partir para a agressão com pedradas e palavras difíceis... Vamos ao que interessa!

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card captors e seus personagens não me pertence e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, **classificada como T**, contém **cenas de violência.**

'

* * *

Cap 14 – **Consequências**

Escrito por: **Cherry_hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

'

"_Siuil... Siuil... Siuil a... run..."_

Agora era mais voz que vento, mas o vento ainda estava lá

_"Siuil go... sochair agus... siuil go ciuin..."_

Mas havia algo mais que voz e vento...

_"Siuil... doras agus..."_

Havia também o som de folhas ao vento...

_Siuil go... doras agus ealaigh... lion..."_

Na noite em que havia voz e vento...

Shaoran acordou sem razão aparente e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi frio. Levantou-se parcialmente da cama e forçou os olhos para enxergar através da luz tênue que vinha da janela. A lareira parecia ter apagado há muito e o inverno anunciava sua chegada, esfriando os dias cada vez mais. Olhou confuso ao redor. Sakura estava deitada ali do seu lado, ainda com a roupa da noite anterior, dormindo profundamente e acabou se lembrando, sentindo o estômago embrulhar ligeiramente.

Depois de chorar muito, abraçada a ele, após ter lhe contado sua extraordinária história, Sakura se acalmou o suficiente para afastar-se dele e levantar o rosto inchado e banhado de lágrimas. Mesmo com um nó na garganta, Shaoran conseguiu dizer:

- Me desculpe! Perdoe-me! Eu... eu reforço o que havia dito antes... Eu nunca lhe forçarei a nada... nem a aceitar esse casamento... Eu sei que a sua... liberdade é muito importante... então eu nunca irei forçá-la a nada. - Voltou a abraçá-la e a repetir o mesmo discurso, muitas e muitas vezes, até perceber que ela havia adormecido em seus braços. Com cuidado, deitou-a na cama e, em seguida, fez o mesmo ao seu lado. Durante algum tempo, apenas olhou o rosto da moça, lavado de lágrimas, antes de sentir o sono chegar...

E agora ele olhava outra vez para ela, cuja dor ainda se podia ler nas belas feições. Sentiu algo gelado e pesado em seu peito, como se carregasse uma imensa pedra de gelo em seu âmago. Como a amava (e, por mais que ela insistisse que era coisa da maldição, ele tinha certeza que não era), vê-la chorar e sofrer daquela maneira era igualmente doloroso para ele.

Uma brisa fria soprou pela janela e ele viu Sakura estremecer mesmo em seu sono. Inclinou-se sobre ela e pegou uma de suas mãos. Estava fria. Ainda pensou em cobri-la, deixar que ela dormisse um pouco mais, porém, pensando melhor, achou que a melhor coisa que poderiam fazer naquele momento era aproveitar o amanhecer e saírem logo daquela casa. Hesitante, ele começou passar a mão pelo cabelo meio desgrenhado, chamando o nome dela baixinho. Depois de algum tempo, os olhos fundos dela estremeceram como asas de borboleta e abriram, levemente. Ela o fitou, desnorteada por alguns segundos.

- Eu sinto muito lhe acordar, mas acho que seria melhor irmos embora antes mesmo que a criadagem acorde.

Ela não falou nada, mas se levantou. Ainda em silêncio, arrumaram seus pertences e, logo em seguida, andaram pelos corredores sem serem incomodados até a saída mais próxima. Ao chegarem nos estábulos, explicaram ao cavalariço de plantão, sonolento, que precisavam sair o quanto antes, pois tinham assuntos urgentes a tratar.

Assim, antes mesmo do sol despontar no horizonte, os dois já estavam na estrada. O caminho até Stranraer foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Shaoran simplesmente não sabia o que falar e Sakura parecia simplesmente estar... vazia.

Demoraram quase toda manhã para chegarem à cidade e, quando finalmente chegaram, o barco que pretendiam pegar já havia partido há muito tempo. Shaoran ficou um bom tempo olhando, resignado, as ondas baterem nas pedras. Sakura, ao seu lado, fitava o horizonte com um olhar perdido e vazio. E ele decidiu que já era hora de quebrar o silêncio.

- Sakura.

Ela voltou o rosto para ele, os olhos vazios e boa parte da coragem que juntara para lhe falar esvaiu-se bem aí. Mas, de alguma forma, foi capaz de dizer:

- Bem... teremos que esperar até quarta pelo próximo barco.

- Acho melhor... - ela falou, sem vontade nenhuma - procurarmos alguma hospedaria e esperarmos até quarta.

- Hum...

- O que houve?

- É que... eu pensei em uma coisa, mas tenho certeza que você não vai gostar. - ela ficou calada e ele, hesitante, falou - Não acho que seja uma boa ideia ficarmos numa hospedaria durante quatro dias. Por mais barata que ela seja, vai consumir uma boa parte dos nossos parcos recursos. - e, hesitando mais ainda, concluiu - Nós... poderíamos ir para Aird... e pedirmos abrigo para minha irmã.

- Pensei que você não queria ver sua irmã. - disparou Sakura, o rosto ainda sem expressão.

- Eu não queria porque seria difícil explicar a ela o que eu estou fazendo na Escócia acompanhado de uma senhorita. Mas, querendo ou não, agora estamos casados - ela repuxou a boca num esgar de desagrado - Então tiraremos proveito da situação no que pudermos.

- Mas... o que ela dirá quando souber que você "abandonou" a sua família quando ela precisava de você?

Shaoran mordeu os lábios para impedir que as palavras irritadas que vinham à sua boca saíssem. Mas, ainda assim, quando falou, sua voz estava áspera:

- Eu prefiro assumir essa carga de culpa sem motivo a ver as minhas irmãs sofrendo pelo resto de suas vidas. Olhe – sua voz se tornou mais branda – Você detesta essa ideia, eu sei, mas pense que tudo estará acabado quando chegarmos a Irlanda. Este é um pequeno contratempo que precisamos enfrentar e a melhor maneira de fazermos isso é como estou sugerindo.

Para a sua surpresa, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, desistindo da discussão. Ficaram na cidade apenas tempo suficiente para almoçar e comprar mantimentos para um rápido lanche na estrada, mais tarde.

Aird ficava a alguns quilômetros de Stranraer, mas o trote de Sakura estava mais lento que o normal e Shaoran não quis pressioná-la. Portanto, levaram quase a tarde toda para alcançar o povoado. Lá, Shaoran pediu direções para McLood's Castle, residência principal do marido de Fenmei. Felizmente, o castelo ficava a apenas três quilômetros do povoado.

O sol baixava cada vez mais e, anunciando o inverno, a brisa se tornava mais fria, a ponto de tornar as pontas dos dedos deles levemente roxas. Quando viu Sakura estremecer pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos, Shaoran tirou seu sobretudo e suspirou. Suspirou porque tinha certeza que, no momento que colocasse o sobretudo nos ombros da moça, ela protestaria. Não se decepcionou.

- Eu não preciso disto! – ela falou, rabugenta, mas fraca, tirando o casaco e lhe estendendo.

- Você está com mais frio que eu. – ele lhe falou, buscando paciência do interior de sua alma.

- Eu já falei que estou bem. – ela rebateu, sendo traída por uma brisa um pouco mais forte que a fez tremer a olhos vistos.

- Sakura, não estou fazendo isto porque sou seu marido. – de novo, a palavra fez aparecer o esgar desagradável no rosto feminino e nele, pela primeira vez, uma espécie de excitação contida que fez seu coração acelerar um pouco. – Sou cavalheiro demais para deixar uma dama tremer de frio. Além disso, você pode ficar doente.

Uma sombra de sorriso, embora sarcástico, iluminou seu rosto.

- Eu não fico doente. Fator de cura esqueceu? – ela estendeu o sobretudo pra ele. – Pare de se preocupar comigo!

- Sakura, por favor, deixe de ser teimosa! Sim, você não fica doente, eu sei! Mas sente frio, como todo mundo. Pelo menos, desta vez, faça o que eu digo, sim?

E, pegando o sobretudo, jogou-o sobre os ombros dela. E ela o obedeceu, para seu alívio.

O pedaço da trilha seguinte passava por pedaços de floresta mais fechada, cujas copas das árvores eram tão densas que só em alguns pontos deixavam a luz passar, apenas o suficiente para enxergarem a trilha. Só se ouvia o trote dos cavalos, alguns passarinhos e o som do vento batendo nas árvores. As folhas sussurrando acima deles deram a dica para Shaoran quebrar o gelo:

- Sonhei de novo... com a canção. – ela permaneceu calada – A cada noite, fica mais claro... mas, ainda assim, a língua... é tão estranha que... eu não consigo entender.

- Todas as noites? – perguntou ela, mais por educação ou por ter que falar alguma coisa do que por interesse.

- Todas as noites. – ele confirmou, franzindo o cenho. – Tem que significar alguma coisa.

- Ou... talvez, seja apenas coisa da... – ela não precisava. concluir a frase

Andaram mais alguns metros em silêncio, até que Shaoran novamente quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu acho... que você caiu em uma armadilha.

Passou algum tempo para que Sakura respondesse, tanto que ele já estava elaborando as desculpas por ter falado tal coisa. Mas ela respondeu:

- Não... a culpa foi minha.

- Você estava fragilizada, sem esperanças... agarrou-se à primeira tábua de salvação que viu a sua frente... infelizmente, o que aconteceu apenas a afundou ainda mais.

- Mas... eu devia ter desconfiado. – ela teimou, voz fraquejando repentinamente – Devia ter visto que... estava muito fácil...

- Tudo na vida tem um preço. – disse Shaoran, o rosto subitamente iluminado por uma brecha de luz que penetrava entre as copas das árvores – Mas você tinha 18 anos, era ingênua, inocente... e estava desamparada. Você fala isto agora porque já é experiente. A feiticeira... Madoushi-sama... ela não lhe falou sobre preço, não lhe alertou em nada... apenas lhe ofereceu a realização de um desejo, tal qual uma fada madrinha dos contos de fadas. E você acreditou.

- Mas... – uma lágrima escorreu pelo belo rosto – Eu sabia... não, na verdade eu... _sentia_... que não devia confiar nela... mas fui precipitada, fui tola, fui...

- Você foi ingênua! – Shaoran a cortou, com severidade - Sim, é verdade! Mas ela lhe atraiu para a armadilha. Eu tenho certeza absoluta, Sakura, que ela queria usá-la o tempo inteiro. E você paga um preço muito alto, com muitos juros, tudo porque desejava ser amada.

Ela ficou calada, olhando fixamente para frente, onde as árvores começavam a se espaçar e a claridade do fim do dia era mais forte. De seus olhos, as lágrimas fluíam para o rosto, pingando nas mãos que seguravam as rédeas dos cavalos com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Ele odiava vê-la daquele jeito, triste, fragilizada... ele esticou a mão livre para afagar o rosto dela, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. No entanto, ele falou, com a voz séria e solene:

- Sakura, eu amo você. – ele viu pelo canto do olho ela abrir a boca para falar e foi mais rápido. – Isto que eu sinto... é bem maior que um simples feitiço que você possa ter jogado em mim. Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas... eu também sinto... e _sei_... que é verdade. É uma pena que não possa convencê-la disso...

"Tudo o que posso fazer é lhe ressaltar que, mesmo estando casados, você ainda é livre para fazer o que quiser. Eu não vou impor minha presença um minuto a mais ou tentar me aproveitar da condição de casados. Estou lhe acompanhando nessa viagem porque não suporto saber que minha família vai sofrer por causa de... (ele lançou um olhar furtivo a ela) um erro. Assim que eu cumprir com os meus objetivos, você nunca mais me verá."

Sakura fitou uma charrete que se aproximava no sentido contrário da trilha, sem realmente prestar atenção a ela. Parecia estar ruminando o que ele acabara de falar. Depois de algum tempo, perguntou:

- Mas... e você? O que acontecerá com você?

Foi a vez dele de parar para pensar. O futuro parecia um túnel longo, escuro... e solitário. Ele sorriu com tristeza.

- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia. Provavelmente, um dia eu superarei. – ele olhou para ela, para os olhos verdes e acrescentou. – Você não pode ganhar todas e nem ter tudo o que quer, infelizmente.

Ela desviou o olhar, levemente embaraçada.

- Bem, eu...

- Shaoran?!

Era uma voz diferente, que gritou esganiçada, e os dois se viraram para ver. Da charrete, que eles ultrapassaram a poucos segundos, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e traços familiares fitava o rapaz, como se visse um fantasma. Shaoran abriu um grande sorriso, apeando do cavalo e correu para ela.

- Fenmei!

A mulher, que aparentava ter a mesma idade do rapaz, também abriu um sorriso enorme, os olhos muito brilhantes. Desceu da charrete, correu até o rapaz e o abraçou com tanta força que pareceu a ele que suas costelas seriam partidas. Ele se distanciou apenas para olhá-la melhor. Ela continuava a mesma: os olhos grandes e astutos, castanhos como os seus, cabelos castanhos, boca pequena e meiga, nariz afilado, alta, magra... apenas parecia mais velha, afinal, faziam quase dez anos que não a via.

- Shaoran! Eu... eu não consigo acreditar! - ela falava, sorrindo, incrédula. E apalpou o irmão, para ter certeza que não era uma ilusão - O que... o que que você está fazendo aqui?

Era a pergunta que ele tanto queria evitar e que, consequentemente, originaria tantas outras. Lamentou-se por ela ter feito tão cedo.

- Eu estou... a caminho da Irlanda. Preciso... resolver um problema.

- Problema? Na Irlanda? - ela estranhou. E, olhando pelo ombro de Shaoran, viu Sakura montada no cavalo, olhando tudo com uma expressão neutra. Baixando a voz, perguntou. - Shaoran, quem é aquela moça?

E ali estava a outra pergunta que geraria outras mil e que seria tão difícil de explicar. Ele reprimiu a vontade súbita de suspirar e falou, sorrindo amarelo e com cautela:

- Fenmei, eu quero que me prometa que não fará alarde, está bem? - ela concordou com a cabeça e ele falou - Ela é minha esposa.

- SUA ESPOSA?! - gritou ela, o mais alto possível, assustando alguns passarinhos empoleirados na árvore mais próxima. Embora não estivesse olhando, ele tinha certeza que Sakura estaria fazendo aquela expressão de desagrado de quando a palavras "casamento", "esposa" ou "marido" lhe chegavam aos ouvidos.

- Sim, minha esposa. - ele confirmou e, antes que Fenmei lhe enchesse de perguntas embaraçosas, ele disse - Nós estávamos indo para sua casa, com esperança que você nos recebesse por alguns dias. Se assim você nos permitir, poderei responder às suas perguntas em um momento mais apropriado.

- Ah... claro. - ela concordou, ainda muito surpresa - Eu estava indo ao povoado mas... não é nada urgente. O castelo é logo a frente.

Ela pulou na charrete e deu meia volta. Shaoran e Sakura a acompanharam. Ela olhou com curiosidade para Sakura, obviamente admirada pela beleza dela, mas também, com toda certeza, intrigada pelo estado deles. Afinal, viajavam há muitos dias e as roupas de Shaoran e Sakura estavam bem rotas. Antes que ela fizesse alguma pergunta embaraçosa, ele se virou para Sakura e falou:

- Esta é minha irmã, Lady Marianne Fenmei McLood. Fenmei, lhe apresento a Condessa de Lisbury, Sakura.

Sakura sorriu, contida, cumprimentando a moça, que retribuiu o gesto.

- Devo dizer... que estou bem surpresa. - ela falou, polidamente - Quero dizer, não vi nenhum anúncio nos jornais sobre seu casamento... ou nenhuma carta de alguém me informando o fato. Não que eu esperasse algum convite... - ela concluiu, um tanto ruborizada.

- Até parece, Fenmei, que não convidaria minha querida irmã para o meu casamento. A razão pela qual você não recebeu convite algum foi porque não houve festa. Nós... nos casamos secretamente.

- Mas... por quê? - estranhou Fenmei, olhando clinicamente para o irmão, que conhecia muito bem.

- Creio que eu seja a culpada. - interferiu Sakura, para a surpresa do rapaz e desviando a atenção de Lady McLood - Os assuntos que estamos indo tratar na Irlanda são meus e meu... marido (só Shaoran pode ouvir a levíssima hesitação) não desejava que eu fosse desacompanhada. Então, nos casamos secretamente.

- Secretamente? - ela enunciou a palavra, com estranheza e Shaoran suspirou.

- Sim... ninguém sabe que casamos... nem mesmo a família de Shaoran.

- Havia um outro agravante... Sakura... era noiva de um outro homem até recentemente. Seria um escândalo... quero dizer... _será_ um escândalo quando as pessoas descobrirem, mas, a altura que voltarmos, a poeira já estará baixa. - emendou o rapaz, distorcendo a verdade a favor deles. Aproveitando que a irmã estava digerindo a informação, ele desviou do assunto - E então? Faz tempo que não temos notícias suas. Mamãe sempre lhe manda cartas, mas você nunca responde.

- Eu recebo todas, mas... - ela parecia envergonhada e triste - …faz tanto tempo que não respondo que fico sem saber como retomar o contato...

Havia qualquer coisa na voz dela que fez o rapaz saber que ela escondia alguma coisa, mas ignorou, por enquanto, e perguntou:

- E Iann? Como está?

O rosto de Fenmei se iluminou ao mencionar o nome do marido:

- Ele está ótimo. Ficará muito feliz em vê-lo. Até hoje ele diz que você era um dos seus alunos favoritos.

Shaoran sorriu. Iann McLood fora contratado por seu pai, dez anos antes, para ser seu tutor durante as férias. O conde lembrava-se bem do jovem de espírito prático e inteligência acima da média. Com apenas 26 anos, era um homem reconhecido por ter práticas de ensino diferenciadas e efetivas. Por isso seu pai, o velho conde, contratara-o para Shaoran. Fenmei, apenas um ano mais velha que o irmão, gostava de ler e estudar e assistia às aulas escondida. Foi inevitável que Iann se apaixonasse pelo jeito meigo e sonhador de Fenmei... e ela, pelo homem culto e criativo.

- Mas... como andam as coisas? Como disse, faz tempo que não temos notícias suas - Sondou o rapaz. Estava preocupado com a maldição. Já havia atingido a mãe e as outras irmãs... porque não Fenmei?

- Bom... como você sabe... depois que... hã... eu saí de casa para casar... - Shaoran retorceu os lábios em algo que era meio sorriso, meio desagrado. Sabia que ela estava suavizando as coisas, talvez por causa de Sakura - Nós voltamos para a Escócia. Como eu ainda não tinha feito debut, ninguém me conhecia aqui, então não houve escândalo. Iann ensinou crianças durante dois anos, mas então o tio dele, Lorde McLood, lider do clã, faleceu, juntamente com os dois filhos em um naufrágio...

O cavalo de Sakura relinchou repentinamente, fazendo Fenmei calar-se e Shaoran olhar para a moça. Sakura sorriu um pouco sem graça.

- Acho que puxei as rédeas de Cástor com muita força. Desculpe, amigo.- e deu uns tapinhas no pescoço do animal. Shaoran notou que sua mão tremia levemente.

- Bom... - continuou Fenmei, ignorando a interrupção - Iann era o próximo da linha de sucessão e virou o líder do clã. - ela sorriu - Não somos ricos nem somos um clã grande... mas vivemos com conforto. E meu marido é um ótimo administrador.

A esta altura, eles passaram pelos portões ladeados por dois lobos de pedra, altivos e de expressão feroz e, depois de mais alguns minutos, avistaram o castelo dos McLood, no alto de uma colina. Totalmente construído de pedra clara, era uma edificação pequena para os padrões, mas com certeza, muito antigo. Havia cinco torres, sendo quatro em cada um dos vértices dos muros e uma central, no bloco principal. A hera pintava os muros externos de verde, e refletiam o brilho da água do fosso. Uma pequena ponte elevadiça estava abaixada e por ela, eles adentraram, até a frente do bloco central.

Fenmei puxou as rédeas do cavalo e logo um cavalariço veio ajudá-la a descer. Um senhor de aproximadamente cinquenta anos, vestindo um kilt, surgiu pela porta aberta. A boina que usava, no mesmo padrão xadrez da saia, não escondia os cabelos ralos. Seus olhos eram vivos e sua expressão, apesar de séria, era muito simpática.

- Milady, houve algum problema? Não a esperávamos tão cedo. - ele falou, com forte sotaque escocês, em sua voz profunda e agradável.

- Estou bem, Kenneth. Apenas tive o grande prazer de cruzar com visitas inesperadas. - ela indicou Shaoran e Sakura, que apeavam de suas montarias e se aproximavam - Permita-me apresentar-lhe Kenneth McLood, nosso mordomo. Kenneth, este é meu irmão, o Conde de Lisbury e esta linda lady é sua esposa, a Condessa de Lisbury.

O senhor fez uma mesura muito respeitosa e um breve sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- Se me permite a ousadia, posso ver os mesmos traços de lady McLood em milorde. São bastante parecidos. - e virando-se para Sakura, os olhos deles se arregalaram brevemente ao ver o rosto lindo da moça, mas, recomposto, falou - E permita-me dizer que milady é uma das moças mais belas que já vi em muito tempo.

Sakura sorriu, condescentemente e Shaoran não pôde resistir ao comentário:

- Eu já isso escutei várias vezes isso, Kenneth.

Ele podia sentir o olhar carregado que Sakura lançava para a sua nuca, enquanto adentrava pela porta principal. O hall era bem espaçoso, impecavelmente limpo e decorado com bom gosto. Havia belas tapeçarias que forravam as paredes de pedra aparente, candelabros antigos e alguns quadros retratando batalhas de um tempo perdido. Shaoran admirava o lugar e sentia um alívio inconsciente acalmar seu coração, pois ao menos Fenmei estava bem.

- Onde está a Sra. Cameron? - Perguntou, alheia aos pensamentos do irmão.

- Estou aqui, milady.

Uma mulher de aparência austera, usando um vestido negro de seda, apareceu descendo as escadas do hall de entrada.

- Shaoran, Lady Lisbury, esta é a sra. Cameron, minha governanta. Estes são o conde e a condessa de Lisbury. - a governanta fez uma mesura. - Por favor, gostaria que você preparasse um quarto para eles. Kenneth, mande preparar um lanche rápido para os dois e também, um banho bem quente. - ela sorriu para o irmão. - Aposto que é tudo o que desejam depois de tanta poeira na estrada.

- Com certeza. O dia foi muito longo.

Os empregados se apressaram em cumprir as ordens. As sós de novo com eles, Fenmei sorriu e disse:

- Iann vai ficar muito feliz em revê-lo. Com certeza, deve estar na biblioteca.

Subiram as escadas e andaram por um corredor arejado até chegarem em frente a uma pesada porta de madeira escura. Lady McLood bateu na porta e Shaoran ouviu a voz de seu antigo professor pedindo que entrasse. Fenmei abriu apenas uma fresta da porta e eles ouviram uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Querida! Já está de volta? Pensei que você...

- No caminho encontrei dois visitantes inesperados, Iann. - ela o cortou, suavemente.

- Ah... é por isso que você está fazendo esse mistério todo? - a voz, profunda e agradável, tinha um tom risonho agora - Eu conheço, então?

- Claro!

E abriu a porta por inteiro. Shaoran vagamente notou o cômodo cheio de estantes, as janelas amplas ao fundo, o cheiro levíssimo de couro antigo e tabaco. Sua atenção foi quase por inteiro tomada pelo homem que estava sentado à escrivaninha e que se levantara, dando uma exclamação de surpresa ainda mais enunciada ao vê-lo. Ainda era o mesmo Iann McLood de dez anos antes. Reconheceu os cabelos ruivos, lisos e bastos, os olhos azuis brilhantes, a testa larga e o nariz levemente adunco. A única diferença era que seus olhos pareciam ter mais rugas ao sorrir e seu corpo estava bem mais roliço que antes. Ele se aproximou com passos largos e ofereceu sua mão, em um cumprimento mais informal.

- Mas devo estar vendo um fantasma! É você mesmo, Lisbury?

Shaoran sorriu e também estendeu a mão.

- Em carne e osso, mestre Iann. - ele volveu, chamando-o pelo antigo título. Iann soltou uma risada.

- Faz tempo que não me chamam assim. Mas é uma surpresa maravilhosa. - olhou para Sakura, com aquele olhar de admiração que ninguém conseguia esconder.

- Lorde McLood, apresento-lhe Sakura Lisbury, minha esposa.

- Este é realmente um dia de surpresas! - Ele falou, evidentemente assombrado - Não sabia que você havia se casado.

- O casamento deles foi secreto, querido. - explicou brevemente lady McLood - E estão a caminho da Irlanda. A propósito, quanto tempo pretendem ficar conosco?

- Gostaríamos de ficar até quarta, se assim for possível. Precisamos ir para Stranraer e pegar um barco para Larne.

- Larne? - perguntou Iann, franzindo a testa - Para onde vocês precisam ir?

- Tara Hill. - falou Sakura, após Shaoran hesitar levemente.

- Tara?! - foi a vez de Fenmei ficar supresa. E completou, brincando - Por acaso vocês irão fazer algum ritual mágico ao redor do Lia Faíl?

Ah... se ela soubesse o quão próxima da verdade estava sua afirmação...

- Não é exatamente em Tara... é em uma cidade próxima, chamada Navan... - emendou Sakura, sem titubear.

- Bom... então eu aconselho a vocês que peguem o barco para _Belfast_. É bem mais rápido, mais perto do destino de vocês e de três em três dias sai um barco novo. Vocês perderam o de hoje, mas na terça terá outro. Se quiserem, posso pedir que meus criados comprem os bilhetes para vocês.

- Ficaríamos muito gratos. - respondeu Shaoran, sorrindo.

- Farei isso amanhã pela manhã. Agora, creio que devam estar cansados da viagem. Tenho certeza que minha adorável esposa ordenou que preparassem alguma coisa para vocês comerem e tenho mais certeza ainda que Kenneth providenciará o mais rápido que puder.

Como se estivesse esperando a deixa, ouviu-se uma batida na porta e o mordomo entrou, acompanhado de um criado que trazia uma bandeja cheia de sanduiches e bolinhos, além de um fumegante bule de chá. Deixaram em um pequeno aparador e, sendo dispensados, saíram. Shaoran não se fez de rogado e pegou um pequeno sanduiche de pepino. Estava morto de fome. Fenmei serviu uma xícara de chá para Sakura, que aceitou, grata.

- Então... como estão as minhas irmãs? E mamãe? - perguntou Fenmei, depois que eles haviam se servido.

O rapaz mastigou um bolinho vagarosamente, pensando no que responderia.

- Bem... Fuutie debutou... Fanrei está grávida... Shiefa talvez tenha arranjado um novo pretendente... e mamãe está bem de saúde.

- Nossa! Mas são ótimas notícias! - exclamou Fenmei, batendo palmas de entusiasmo. - Fuutie deve estar febril de tanta felicidade! Fanrei esperando o primeiro filho... espero que esteja tudo bem com Daniel, que não tinha boa saúde. E Shiefa... finalmente saindo do luto! Mamãe deve estar satisfeita!

Shaoran foi poupado de dizer que a irmã estava completamente errada ao escutar um grito bem agudo de alegria. Em seguida, passos apressados e curtos foram se aproximando da porta que, num átimo, se abria. Um pequeno furacão na forma de duas crianças entrou na biblioteca, explodindo em risadas gostosas e gritos desencontrados.

- Mamãe! Papai! Eu e Meridian fugimos da Srta. Jean! - ia dizendo o garotinho, atirando-se nos braços de Iann, todo orgulhoso de sua proeza.

- Mamãe, a sra. Morgan falou que havia mandado bolinhos para cá depois da hora do chá! - ia falando a menina, um pouco mais velha, com ar de suspeita. - Eu não acreditei nela! Tinha que ver com os meus próprios olhos! - ela arregalou os olhos castanhos para a bandeja, já pela metade. E falou, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que fadas existem, assombrada. - É verdade!

- Papai, papai... quero bolinhos também! - dizia o garoto, agora tentando se libertar do pai.

- Mas é claro que não... daqui a pouco será hora de jantar e se comer demais, vão ter dor de barriga à noite!

Nisto, uma mocinha chegou esbaforida na porta e, apoiando-se no batente da porta, falou, entre respirações curtas.

- Sinto muito... milady... mas esses... as crianças... são muito rápidas... para mim.

- Tudo bem, Jean. Segunda-feira, a Nanny deles estará de volta e pedirei que Isla cuide deles junto com você amanhã. Por hora, vá descansar que cuidarei deles.

Ela fez uma reverência meio torta e saiu, fechando a porta.

- Mamãe... quem são eles? - murmurou audivelmente a menina, espiando com o rabo do olho Shaoran e, principalmente, Sakura.

Fenmei olhou para Shaoran e teve um acesso de riso: o irmão olhava para as crianças, completamente aturdido, estupefato, assombrado...

- Hum... acho que, na época que parei de responder as cartas, eu ainda não havia engravidado... - ela esclareceu, novamente parecendo ficar envergonhada por não ter dado notícias por tantos anos.

- Eu... eu... ah... - Shaoran não conseguia formular frases inteiras e o garotinho o olhou com mais interesse.

- O que ele está querendo dizer, provavelmente, é que está estupefato por saber que tem sobrinhos. - esclareceu Sakura, com calma e classe, entre um gole de chá e outro.

- Eu sou tio! - ele finalmente conseguiu soltar, numa voz anormalmente aguda.

Depois de rir mais um pouco, Fenmei confirmou, com os olhos brilhantes:

- Sim, você é. - e falou alguma coisa no ouvido da menina, que sorriu e concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça. - Shaoran, quero que você conheça Meridian Lilias McLood, nossa linda primogênita.

A garota, Meridian, se aprumou e deu dois passinhos, ficando de frente para eles e, graciosamente, fez uma mesura, sorrindo e exibindo uma fileira de dentes cujos os dois da frente faltavam. Os cabelos eram ruivos, cheios e muito viçosos, que caiam até a cintura. O rosto redondo era pontuado por pequenas sardas e os olhos eram enormes, castanhos, iguais aos da mãe. Era alta e esguia, como a maioria dos Lisburys.

- O que é primogênita? - perguntou o menino, ainda olhando para Shaoran.

- Quer dizer que veio primeiro. Mas você é o nosso rapazinho especial. - Falou Iann, cheio de orgulho.

- Este menininho lindo e curioso é o nosso caçula. - o pai finalmente soltou o menino, que ficou logo atrás da irmã, meio tímido. - Seu nome é... Lionel Ewan McLood.

- Lionel? - Perguntou Shaoran, levantando uma sobrancelha, surpreso e divertido.

- Mamãe disse que ele é Lionel por causa do nosso tio... - Meridian falou, com entusiasmo. - É você?

Shaoran abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Sim... creio que seja eu. Eu sou Shaoran Lionel de Lisbury. Fico extremamente feliz por conhecê-los.

- Ele parece com alguém que eu conheço... - falou Lionel, bem baixinho, olhando timidamente para o tio.

- Ai, como você é boboca, Lio. Ele é parecido com você! - falou Meridian, rolando os olhos.

E era mesmo. Fenmei e Shaoran eram os irmãos que mais se pareciam. Devido a idade próxima, podiam até mesmo se passar por gêmeos. E o menino era a cara de Fenmei, logo, era uma miniatura do conde: os mesmo olhos ambarinos; os mesmo cabelos vastos e castanhos; O nariz afilado, a boca pequena e firme. Em verdade, ele poderia se passar por filho de Shaoran facilmente.

- Eu acho que você é um garoto extremamente bonito, Lionel. - Shaoran deu uma piscadela e o menino deu uma risadinha

Fenmei rolou os olhos, mas não conseguiu reprimir o riso.

- Convencido como sempre.

- O senhor não acha que eu sou bonita também, tio? - Meridian não quis ficar para trás e deu uma rodopiada, fazendo os cabelos se abrirem uma nuvem vermelha.

- Mas é claro que sim. É a garotinha mais linda que eu já vi!

Ela soltou uma risadinha de prazer, mas depois, ficando séria, falou:

- Bem... realmente, eu sou muito bonita, mas... _ela_ é a garota mais linda que eu já vi!

E olhou para Sakura com reverência, como se ela fosse uma rainha. A moça sorriu, com um calor que raramente Shaoran via.

- Eu agradeço. É um dos elogios mais bonitos que já recebi. Mas, tenho certeza que Shaoran quis dizer que você é a criança, a menina mais linda.

Ela sorriu, claramente satisfeita com o cumprimento. Aproveitando o ensejo, Shaoran falou:

- Esta bela mulher é minha esposa, Sakura.

- Que nome engraçado. - murmurou Lionel, mas a menina ficou absolutamente encantada.

- Quer dizer... que a senhora é minha tia também?

Shaoran viu o choque momentâneo passar pelo rosto dela. Tinha certeza que, em nenhum momento ela se ateve ao fato de que, sendo esposa dele, era também parente daquelas crianças adoráveis. Até alguns segundos atrás, eles eram só sobrinhos do Shaoran. Mas ela se recuperou rápido e lançou um sorriso estonteante para Meridian.

- Sim, sou sua tia.

- Nossa! Nunca imaginei que tivesse um parente tão... tão... maravilhoso! - ela se aproximou e pegou na mão de Sakura - Adorei te conhecer, tia... hã... Saku...ra?

A moça sorriu ainda mais

- Sim... Sakura. - ela olhou com doçura para Lionel - É esquisito, Lionel, porque sou japonesa. Sakura quer dizer "flor de cerejeira", em japonês. E é por isso que tenho os olhos puxados.

- Como os da mamãe! - ele falou, virando-se para mãe, que observava tudo em silêncio, sorrindo. E depois para Shaoran. - E como os do tio... hum... Shoran?

- É... quase isso... - riu o rapaz. - Também tenho um nome estranho. - virou-se para a sobrinha - E espero, Meridian, que também tenha gostado de me conhecer.

- Claro! O senhor também é muito bonito, tio Shaoran!

Shaoran riu e, antes que pudesse replicar, a porta voltou a se abrir e Kenneth entrou.

- O banho está pronto.

Fenmei se levantou.

- Bom... poderemos conversar melhor durante o jantar. Eu mostrarei o quarto que foi preparado para vocês.

- Posso ir também, mamãe? - perguntou a garotinha

- Só se me prometer que vai se comportar melhor e não vai fazer a pobre da Jean ficar sem ar daquela maneira outra vez.

Meridian abriu seu melhor sorriso de janelinha, inocente e sapeca, que só as crianças conseguem dar.

- Prometo sim.

- Claro, claro...! Mas ao menos TENTE se comportar, está bem? - ela se virou para o casal e comentou - Como vocês viram ainda a pouco, meus filhos podem ser bem danadinhos quando querem.

Meridian adiantou-se e pegou a mão de Sakura.

- Vem, tia. - então parou e olhou para o mordomo. - Mas onde é mesmo?

- Por aqui, pequenina.

Saíram e deixaram e Iann e Lionel que, por ser bem mais tímido que a irmã, ficara na biblioteca. Meridian ia na frente, tagarelando coisas para Sakura e mostrando a casa para ela. Shaoran olhava-as, sorrindo, aquele sorriso que só os apaixonados conseguem dar e Fenmei notou.

- Ela é realmente muito bonita. Dean ficou encantada com ela. Eu consigo entender porque você fugiu e tudo mais para se casar. - ela falou, olhando para as costas de sakura e prestando atenção no andar manco dela, com as sombrancelhas levemente franzidas.

- Hum... Sakura é uma mulher especial, mas às vezes pode ser bem difícil. - ele falou, sem pensar muito.

- Ela... não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que fugiria para se casar. Ela me parece... ser bastante prática.

Fenmei, sendo irmã de Fanrei, também era muito observadora e ele tinha consciência que, embora não se vissem há quase dez anos, ela ainda o conhecia bem e poderia ler em seu rosto os segredos que ele deveria guardar. Mudou de assunto.

- Então... Lionel? - ele perguntou, com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Bem... sim... - respondeu Fenmei, meio encabulada. - queríamos homenageá-lo, mas achamos que "Shaoran" seria... hum... muito diferente. Sei que você não gosta do nome, portanto... me desculpe se você não gostou.

- Fenmei... é claro que eu fiquei feliz! Como não ficaria? Meu primeiro sobrinho tem o meu nome!

- Eu sempre dizia que... gostaria de colocar o nome de papai no primeiro filho que eu tivesse. - ela comentou, inesperadamente, seu semblante ficando duro. - Mas... dadas as circunstâncias...

- Eu não entendo, Fenmei... papai morreu há um ano... e você deve ter sabido, se não pelos jornais, pelas cartas que mamãe envia... porque não retomou contato conosco?

Ela ficou séria e Shaoran sentiu que havia, de fato, alguma coisa com a irmã e ficou apreensivo. Mas achou melhor não forçá-la.

- Tudo bem, Fenmei, se não quiser falar sobre isso. Todos nós temos segredos que desejamos guardar.

- Como as circunstâncias do seu casamento e o fato de você estar hesitante em falar sobre nossa família? - ela perguntou, deixando bem claro que havia captado as hesitações e as mudanças de assunto do irmão.

- Sim. Essas coisas... são melhores se não falarmos... pelo menos, por enquanto.

Naquele momento, Kenneth parou em frente a porta do quarto do casal. O cômodo era amplo e arejado, mobiliado com móveis simples, mas de bom gosto. A cama era grande e convidativa e ali, em frente a lareira, estava uma grande banheira, de onde uma suave fragrância de flores exalava.

- Milorde, seu banho foi preparado no quarto anexo. - falou o mordomo, dirigindo-se a uma outra porta, onde uma outra banheira estava preparada, fumegante e Shaoran se sentiu subitamente sujo.

- Bom... vamos deixá-los, para que possam se lavar calmamente. Não há pressa. - Falou a anfitriã, com suavidade. Depois, olhando para Meridian, disse - Vamos, querida. Tia Sakura precisa descansar e você precisa se preparar para o jantar.

A menina fez um beicinho.

- Mamãe... será que eu posso jantar com vocês?! Só hoje, por favooor...

- Não, Meridian! Sabe muito bem as regras de nossa casa. De qualquer forma, amanhã é domingo...

Embora aquela conversa não fizesse sentido nenhum para Shaoran, obviamente para a pequena mocinha fez todo o sentido, pois ela falou entusiasmada:

- Então amanhã...?

- Sim.

A menina voltou-se para Sakura e, após breve hesitação, pediu:

- A mamãe sempre vai no nosso quarto para contar uma história antes de dormirmos. A senhora poderia ir junto, por favor, tia Sakura?

Shaoran percebeu que Sakura estava embaraçada e que, provavelmente, iria recusar, mas ninguém, nem mesmo uma mulher sem coração, poderia resistir àquela carinha radiante de expectativa. Ela sorriu.

- Claro, se sua mãe não se incomodar.

- Claro que não.

Meridian soltou um gritinho de alegria e correu pra junto da mãe.

- Bem, já que Meridian intimou sua presença à hora da história, um pouco antes do horário do jantar dos adultos eu subo para o quarto das crianças. Você pode perguntar para qualquer criado que eles lhe indicarão o caminho. - Sakura concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Fenmei continuou - Vamos sair agora, Dean. Os tios precisam descansar um pouquinho antes do jantar.

Meridian fez uma mesura graciosa e, em seguida, saiu acenando animadamente, com a mãe, acompanhadas de Kenneth. Sakura e Shoran ficaram sozinhos e, então, pareceu que tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior, momentaneamente esquecido por causa de toda a agitação, voltara a tona e o sorriso nos lábios da moça se apagou e a dor voltou a ser refletida nos olhos verdes. Shaoran se aproximou dela e disse, com toda a naturalidade que conseguiu reunir.

- Vá tomar um banho e descansar, Sakura. Você vai ver, vai parecer um pouquinho melhor quando o peso da poeira sair de seus ombros.

Ela o olhou como se não acreditasse nele, mas quisesse acreditar. Não falou nada, saindo para o seu quarto e Shaoran deu um suspiro, tão profundo que parecia ter vindo do fundo de sua alma.

'

Shaoran acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se revigorado e com um surpreendente bom humor. Apesar dos pesares, a noite anterior fora extremamente revigorante e agradável. Após o banho relaxante e um cochilo na cama confortável do quarto, Shaoran vestiu roupas limpas e desceu, acompanhado daquela que, para todos os efeitos, era sua mulher, para o jantar.

A comida era simples, mas saborosa, regada a um excelente vinho e acompanhada de uma conversa leve e bem humorada. Até mesmo Sakura, que sempre era séria e cerimoniosa, parecia bastante a vontade naquele ambiente familiar. Conversou bastante com Iann sobre diversos assuntos em comum e ela, sendo uma mulher muito experiente e viajada, deve ter se encantado com os conhecimentos do escocês, que sempre fora inteligente. Já os irmãos conversaram sobre o lembranças do passado, algumas antigas e embaraçosas para Shaoran, que agradeceu mentalmente que sua esposa estivesse distraída demais conversando com Iann para ouvir.

Quando as senhoras deixaram os cavalheiros para apreciarem o vinho após a refeição, a conversa entre os homens foi sobre as novidades e lembranças também. O jovem conde dava graças a Deus pelo cunhado não abordar os assuntos sobre os quais ele não poderia dar explicações satisfatórias, mas percebia que havia uma curiosidade que ele não conseguia ocultar, principalmente quando falavam sobre Sakura. Era como ele, que sentia que havia ali algum tipo de mistério. Era mais como uma sensação, de que algo não estava tão bem como aparentava. Mas, como Iann lhe respeitava e segurava as perguntas que queria fazer, ele fazia o mesmo.

Depois, os homens se reuniram a suas respectivas esposas e a noite fora encerrada, pois estava ficando tarde. Sakura e Shaoran ainda estavam cansados da viagem. Mal haviam chegado ao quarto, apenas se despiram e caíram na cama, tendo uma noite sem sonhos.

Agora, completamente revigorado e acordado com as primeiras luzes da manhã em seu rosto, sentia-se mais otimista desde que saíram de Londres. Ao virar-se para o outro lado da cama deparou-se com Sakura, que dormia profunda e serenamente. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter se oferecido para dormir na poltrona que havia no quarto, a fim de deixá-la mais a vontade, mas novamente ela havia lhe dito que não se importava com as condutas cavalheirescas e que, de qualquer forma, estavam casados.

O que ela não entendia (ou talvez entendesse, mas ignorasse) era que para ele era muito difícil deitar a seu lado e não poder tocá-la. Naquele momento, com os cílios longos e escuros contrastando com a pele imaculada de porcelana, a respiração lenta pelos lábios entreabertos, os cabelos caindo como nuvem pelos seus ombros e espalhados pelo travesseiro, as curvas suaves do corpo que ele podia ver através do tecido muito fino da camisola que Fenmei emprestara para a moça... ela era uma tentação e ele, utilizando todo o autocontrole que podia reunir, virou-se para o outro lado, a fim de tentar por sua cabeça em ordem. Tentou dormir outra vez, mas o sono não vinha e, por fim, resignado, levantou-se. Vestiu-se e, sabendo que seria um verdadeiro suplício ficar ali, naquele quarto, saiu. Resolveu ir até as cocheira a fim de ver Cástor e Hadar. Não que achasse que as cocheiras de Iann fossem inferiores, mas gostaria de certificar-se que seus animais estavam bem, depois de tantos quilometros percorridos.

Um lacaio sonolento abriu-lhe a porta principal e lhe indicou o caminho das cocheiras. O sol, preguiçosamente, despontava no horizonte das Terras Altas, aquecendo o vento frio que balançava as copas das árvores. Ele inspirou o perfume da terra, de orvalho e _miosótis_, os últimos da estação, que ainda enfeitavam os jardins.

Um cavalariço dormia a sono solto em uma cadeira de pedra, encostada precariamente na parede e se assustou, quase caindo, quando Shaoran fez um barulho desnecessariamente alto, para que sua presença fosse notada. Após ser informado onde seus cavalos estavam, dispensou o rapaz que, ainda com as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha, foi jogar um pouco de água fria no rosto. Como esperava, as cocheiras do cunhado eram excelentes e havia aveia e água fresca em suas baias. Hadar agitou-se ao vê-lo e Shaoran deu umas palmadinhas no animal.

- Hoje, amigo, você vai descansar. E nós também.

Notou então, várias escoriações e feridas nas patas do animal, além da marca da sela no lombo, bem nítida, depois de tantos dias cavalgando e sentiu um súbito aperto no estômago, por ter causado tanta dor, mesmo que inconscientemente, aos seus queridos cavalos. Felizmente, logo a viagem chegaria ao fim e, logo que eles não fossem necessários, Shaoran pediria que Fenmei cuidasse dos animais por um tempo e ele próprio voltaria por outros meios. Seu coração se apertou ao pensar que voltaria sozinho.

Como um ácido que corroía seu interior, o pensamento de que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la lhe causava uma terrível tristeza. Ela já deixara bem claro que, no momento que entregasse os aneis a Madoushi, eles se separariam. Porém, nada poderia fazer, a não ser, preparar-se o melhor possível para que, quando o momento da separação chegasse, não lhe fosse tão penoso...

Seus pensamentos amargos foram subitamente interrompidos quando escutou um ruído distante de folhas sendo remexidas. Havia ali perto uma cerca viva que fazia a divisa entre as terras de Iann e a propriedade vizinha. No ponto mais distante, perto de um bosque fechado, uma parte da cerca se mexia intensamente e Shaoran viu quando uma perna atravessou as folhagens e, sem saber bem o porque, recuou o corpo, escondendo-se pela lateral da construção.

Um homem carregando uma arma nas costas saiu, com alguma dificuldade, da sebe. Não podia distinguir suas feições de longe, mas ele era alto e muito magro. Percebeu que ele estava tendo dificuldade de sair da cerca por carregar algo. Shaoran contraiu a vista, a ponto de doer sua cabeça, tentando entender o que estava vendo. Um outro homem, menor e bem mais maltrapilho, saiu da cerca. E entendeu que ambos carragavam o mesmo objeto, algo que parecia pesado e tinha o tamanho aproximado de um...

O rapaz sentiu seu coração gelar. Não podia ser que aqueles homens haviam assassinado alguém... mas era exatamente o que lhe parecia. Os homens agora vinham caminhando em direção das cocheiras e Shaoran se encolheu mais, subitamente desejando não ter deixado sua arma no quarto. O corpo parecia pesado e eles caminhavam devagar, mas agora Shaoran podia destiguí-los melhor: o homem que carregava a arma era tão magro que parecia quase impossível que conseguisse carregar aquele fardo pesado. Seus cabelos loiros eram ralos, mesmo por debaixo do chapéu de aparência elegante, mas muito gasto. Os olhos azuis eram pequenos e havia uma expressão neles que desagradou profundamente o conde. O outro homem, tal qual Shaoran havia notado antes, tinha um aspecto miserável, vestia um kilt do clã dos McLood muito roto e remendado e sua expressão era servil. E, com certo alívio, Shaoran notou que o que eles carregavam eram o corpo de um animal, provavelmente uma ovelha, cujo ferimento pigava sangue pelo caminho que faziam. Shaoran os observou, muito quieto, rodearem as cocheiras, a uma distância segura e desaparecerem por um outro bosque, em uma atitude claramente furtiva. Ainda de cenho franzido, Shaoran saiu de seu esconderijo e ficou observando, por muito tempo, por onde os homens haviam desaparecido.

'

A intenção de Shaoran era contar para Fenmei o que havia presenciado, mas não houve sequer uma oportunidade, pois desde o momento que entraram no salão para o desejum, seus sobrinhos exigiram sua total atenção. Havia muito para se fazer: conhecer a casa, os jardins, pescar no rio salmões bonitos e gordos, colher frutas do pomar, fugir das babás improvisadas e, é claro, brincar. Ao final da manhã, quando sentaram-se para almoçar, Shaoran estava exausto e faminto, mas sentido-se mais feliz que há muito tempo.

As crianças tinham permissão para almoçar com os pais aos domingos, portanto, Meridian e Lionel estava ali também, tagarelando incessantemente, excitadas e nem um pouco cansadas. O almoço foi uma surpresa para Shaoran, pois, em vez de vários pratos tipicamente ingleses, ou mesmo escoceses, viu diante de si um prato com uma estranha massa amarelada em forma de fios, acompanhados por um molho de tomate. Embora o rapaz não soubesse o que era aquilo, as crianças sabiam, pois soltaram exclamações genuínas de prazer. Iann, que estiveram observando seu cunhado, falou:

- Creio que nunca comestes a _Pasta_, como dizem os italianos, Shaoran.

- Não... nunca ouvi falar.

- É macarrão.

Quem falara aquilo fora Sakura, para surpresa de todos.

- Você conhece esta iguaria? - perguntou Fenmei, interessada.

- Sim. É muito apreciada no Japão, embora as receitas sejam bem diversas das dos ocidentais. Mas... - ponderou a moça, olhando pensativa para a massa a sua frente - Também não é comum que os escoceses comam macarrão.

- Bom, você tem razão. Mas eu viajei uma vez para a Itália e me apaixonei por esta iguaria. - explicou Iann - Fiz questão de adquirir as melhores receitas e os instrumentos necessários para poder comer este prato. Não é uma autêntica pasta italiana, mas é muito boa e as crianças adoram.

A moça enrolou o macarrão com a auxílio de uma colher e levou-o a boca. Sorriu em aprovação.

- Realmente, está muito gostoso. Muito próximo do que já comi, em Nápoles.

- Já esteve na Itália então? - perguntou Iann, com os olhos brilhando

- Sim... e, por isso, deve mandar meus cumprimentos ao seu chefe, pois é o mais próximo que já comi do macarrão italiano.

- Existe macarrão japonês?! - perguntou Meridian, repentinamente.

- Sim. Utilizamos para vários pratos típicos, como o _Ramen_.

- Ramen?!

Sakura então passou a explicar para a sobrinha, da melhor maneira possível, como se fazia ramen. Mas, sempre que falava algum igrediente ou termo diferente, a curiosa mocinha pedia para que ela lhe explicasse o que significava, tão concentrada que Fenmei as vezes precisava interferir e dizer para que Meridian comesse o que havia no seu prato. Iann também escutava, interessado pelo relato dos costumes de uma cultura a que pouco tinha acesso. Fenmei, que observava tudo, comentou com Shaoran, dando um pequeno suspiro:

- E pensar que o macarrão também é muito popular na China. Mamãe até trouxe algumas receitas, mas papai jamais permitiu que comessemos qualquer coisa fora do menu inglês que ele apreciava.

Shaoran soltou uma espécia de grunido distraído, enquanto olhava para a sua esposa, com os olhos elevados que só os apaixonados possuem. Ela deu uma risadinha e falou:

- Como eu gostaria de poder retratar essa sua cara para mostrar às minhas irmãs! Íamos rir de você até o fim dos dias.

Aquilo arrancou Shaoran de seu elevo e, corando um pouco, ele tentou se defender:

- O que ela está falando é interessante, oras!

Fenmei fez cara de dúvida, mas resolveu guardar a provocação para mais tarde. Olhou rapidamente para Sakura e comentou:

- Inteligente, culta, bonita... bonita não, linda... eu quase não consigo acreditar que ela seja real e não uma criatura saída de algum conto fantástico.

- Como sempre, você e essa sua tendência de romantizar tudo, Fenmei. - comentou o rapaz, esperando ter conseguido disfarçar seu nervosismo. Mal sabia ela do quão próximo da verdade ela estava, novamente.

Felizmente, ela foi distraída por Lionel, que acabara de derramar molho de tomate na mesa e o assunto foi esquecido. Tarde demais, lembrara-se que, de todas as irmãs, Fenmei era a que tinha mais tendência a acreditar em coisas ditas "impossíveis", como magia e contos de fada. Sempre fora sonhadora e romântica, sendo severamente reprimida pelo pai durante toda a infância e adolescência. Infelizmente para o velho leão, fora justamente por não ter acesso às coisas que queria saber que ela se aproximou de Iann, natural da longínqua Escócia, uma das terras mais místicas e fascinantes que a moça já ouvira falar. Ela queria saber sempre sobre os castelos assombrados, as mulheres fantasmagóricas que apareciam no meio da noite para anunciar a morte de um ente querido ou mesmo sobre os relatos estranhos sobre um monstro marinho gigantesco que vivia nas profundesas do lago Ness... tudo isso, fora a inteligência e o encanto de Iann fizeram com que a moça se apaixonasse por ele.

De repente, ficou tentadíssimo a falar toda a verdade para a irmã. Ela aceitaria com mais facilidade e poderia lhe aconselhar no que poderia fazer. Ele desejava poder dividir aquele segredo que lhe pesava tanto com alguém. Mas, quando pensava no quanto Sakura ficaria furiosa e que talvez pudesse ver isso como uma traição outra vez, conseguiu reprimir aquele desejo por toda a tarde. E, à noite, esses pensamentos foram completamente varridos de sua cabeça... por causa de um velho conto local.

Depois que as crianças jantaram, Fenmei estava colocando as crianças na cama, como fazia todas as noites e, por insistência de Meridian, Shaoran e Sakura estavam ali. Aparentemente, as crianças exigiam que Fenmei contasse histórias para que elas pudessem dormir... mas não eram as tradicionais histórias com fadas e princesas. Sendo filhos da moça e de Iann, podia ser é compreensivo que as crianças exigissem algo mais elaborado, como passagens de shakespeare e poemas de lorde Byron. Naquela noite em particular, Meridian pediu um poema que a própria Fenmei escrevera ainda na adolescência, cujo alguns versos Shaoran ainda lembrava:

"_Era uma vez uma princesa_

_doce, suave e inocente;_

_De beleza cativante e notável fineza,_

_Romântica, sensível e complacente;_

_Sonhava em encontrar_

_seu príncipe encantado_

_Aquele que iria se tornar_

_O seu único homem amado_

_Um dia, divagando,_

_sonhando acordada pelo bosque_

_Viu caminhando_

_um cavalheiro de belo porte_

_Era O Imperador_

_Homem de ofícios, armas e obrigações_

_Um conhecido conquistador_

_De terras, mares e corações._

_Travaram conhecimento_

_E puseram-se a conversar_

_Ela ouvia com arrebatamento_

_As histórias que ele se propunha a contar_

_De Países distantes_

_E paisagens maravilhosas_

_De tesouros fascinantes_

_E de pessoas misteriosas_

_Ele parou de repente_

_Os olhos cheios de elevo_

_Com uma expressão ardente_

_Inclinou-se e roubou-lhe um beijo_

_E a doce princesa sentiu_

_Em seu peito um sentimento arrebatador_

_Porque em seu coração floriu_

_as primeiras rosas do amor_

_A princesa o amava_

_Mas sabia que não o teria_

_O que ele sentia era fogo de palha_

_E ele logo partiria_

_Ele era um grande soberano_

_Imune a seus ardis_

_Para conquistar aquele coração mundano_

_Só a valentia e a força de uma Imperatriz_

_Ela sabia o seu lugar_

_embora quisesse o impossivel_

_Mas ela não conseguia desatar_

_As rédeas daquela mente inflexível_

_E chegou o momento que ela temia_

_Eles disseram Adeus_

_Quem sabe um dia ele retornaria_

_Mas ele jamais seria seu"_

- É tão triste e tão lindo, ao mesmo tempo. - comentou a menina, sonhadora - a princesa encontrou seu grande amor, mas ele não a amava.

- Eu tenho pena dessa princesa. - Lionel comentou, triste. E, olhando para a mãe, perguntou. - Ela o amou para sempre, mamãe?

- Hum... ela sofreu um pouco por ele... mas, felizmente, um rei surgiu em sua vida e ela se casou com ele, sendo muito feliz. - ela comentou, suavemente.

Shaoran sempre desconfiara que o poema fora escrito inspirado em um rapaz que era filho de um vizinho de uma das propriedades da família, que mexera seriamente com o coração da moça. Felizmente, não muito tempo depois, Iann entrou na vida dela...

- Mamãe, recite outro poema! - pediu o garotinho, completamente desperto.

- Ah, não. Vocês precisam dormir e, francamente, poemas são românticos e interpretativos demais para a hora de dormir!

- Então, conte uma história! - implorou Meridian

- Sim, mamãe! Uma história! A história... do farol!

- Sim! A história do farol, mamãe!

- Estão se referindo a história do vigilante do farol?

- Sim! - responderam as crianças, em um coro bem treinado.

-... está bem, mas só mais essa história, está bem?

As crianças concordaram com a cabeça, vigorosamente. Fenmei, por sua vez, respirou fundo, e, com um ar dramático, começou a narrar:

- Há muito, muito tempo atrás, em uma terra distante, existia um farol, encarapitado no alto de uma falésia, cuidado por um velho faroleiro. Ele era um homem difícil, frio, rabugento e egoísta, tanto que as pessoas da vila de pescadores vizinha davam graças aos deuses que já fosse muito idoso não pudesse sair do farol. Apenas lamentavam pela filha dele, uma moça gentil, de temperamento terno e beleza cativante. Era ela quem descia a falésia até a vila, uma vez por semana, para comprar os suprimentos e não podia ficar por muito tempo, pois o velho pai necessitava dela para tudo.

"Um dia, apareceu no pequeno porto um navio mercante que, devido a uma tempestade, sofrera avarias. Eram pessoas de boa índole e honestas, especialmente um jovem marinheiro, de espírito audaz. Durante sua estadia na vila de pescadores, ele fatalmente viu a jovem filha do vigilante do farol e apaixonou-se perdidamente por ela. Mesmo sendo quase dez anos mais velho e tendo a moça somente 15 anos, ele foi pedir a mão da jovem em casamento. Mas o velho faroleiro riu friamente dele e lhe disse que a moça apenas se casaria com alguém que ele achasse digno para ela... e ele, sendo um simples marinheiro, jamais poderia ter a mão da moça."

"Desesperançado, o rapaz preparou-se para embarcar outra vez, disposto a nunca mais voltar ali, mas a moça foi ao seu encontro e disse que também o amava e, embora lhe fosse impossível ir embora naquele momento, se ele prometesse voltar, ela iria esperar por ele. 'Meu pai já está muito velho' ela disse, 'Volte daqui a alguns anos quando ele já deverá ter morrido e eu o acompanharei por onde for'. Feito o juramento de amor, o jovem embarcou com o coração leve, certo de que ela cumpriria sua promessa."

"Passaram-se sete anos e, como prometera, o jovem retornara a pequena vila de pescadores, que pouco mudara. Mas ele havia mudado muito: era agora o capitão do navio, homem próspero e rico, cuja fortuna fizera a base do próprio esforço honesto. A única coisa que não mudara fora o amor pela jovem, inabalável ante cada tempestade e cada vendaval."

"Assim que ele pôs os pés na terra, ele logo quis saber da sua amada. Porém, estranhamente, as pessoas se recusavam a falar sobre ela ou sobre o velho faroleiro. E ele temeu que alguma terrível tragédia tivesse se abatido sobre eles. Mas, para o seu alívio, enquanto subia a falésia, ele viu, vindo na direção oposta, a silhueta de sua amada. Ela se jogou em seus braços, entre soluços de alegria... e desespero."

"'Meu querido!' ela disse 'Tive tanto medo que você tivesse me abandonado.' 'Não! Nunca! Agora que estou aqui, vim para levá-la comigo.' Nisto, suas lágrimas se renovaram, ainda mais cheias de desespero, deixando-o aflito. 'Meu amor, conte-me por que você está tão triste!' 'Meu pai...' 'Seu pai morreu?' 'Não! E é justamente este o problema!' 'O que você quer dizer?' Ela hesitou por um momento, os lábios trêmulos, mas disse: 'Meu pai... ele decidiu que vamos embora do farol... em uma semana! Eu... tentei... de tudo para dissuadí-lo... implorei... chorei... mas ele está irredutível!' 'Minha querida, não se preocupe. Falarei com seu pai e sou um homem rico agora, poderei tomar conta de você!' Mas a moça se descontrolou outra vez 'Eu... falei de você pra ele, insisti muito... e acabamos discutindo... ele falou... que eu só vou me casar quando ele morrer!' 'Seu pai é um homem velho, já que ele não me aceita, eu esperarei o tempo que for preciso.' A moça se retesou e incosolável, falou 'Não há esperança pra mim... em uma semana partiremos... e não tenho a mínima ideia de onde iremos... e meu pai... meu pai...'. Num ato de desespero, ela saiu correndo, desaparecendo de suas vistas antes que ele pudesse impedir.

"Intrigado e surpreso, ele retornou à vila, certo de que havia alguma coisa estranha naquela história, e, mais uma vez, tentou falar com os moradores sobre o velho, mas todos se recusavam. Enfim, depois de muito insistir, uma velha, uma das mais idosas moradoras daquele lugar, o recebeu em sua casa. E lhe contou uma coisa supreendente: aquele velho vigilante chegou naquela vila há muito tempo, quando ela era uma garotinha e ele já era um homem de meia idade naquela época. Viera acompanhado de um rapaz que dizia ser seu filho. O jovem cuidou a vida toda do pai até morrer precipitadamente e de forma misteriosa, ainda jovem. Então, o velho tomou para si uma das moradoras da vila, casando-se com ela e tendo a filha. Não muito tempo depois, quando a menina já tinha idade suficiente para cuidar do pai, a esposa também fora encontrada morta. O tempo foi passando e as pessoas da vila começaram a estranhar em como um homem daqueles podia viver tanto tempo. E acharam que ele havia feito um pacto com o diabo a fim de obter a vida eterna. Esses boatos aumentaram significantemente nos últimos anos e o medo se tornou maior até mesmo do que a simpatia que sentiam pela jovem e se passaram a se recusar a vender os mantimentos que precisavam para viver..."

"O capitão, que também era um homem brilhante e muito vivido, apesar da pouca idade, tinha certeza que havia algum segredo que o velho guardava, algo que explicava sua vida extensa e também sua reclusão. Decidido a descobrir o que era, discretamente, passou a espionar o vigilante do farol. E, depois de dois dias vigiando, ele achou ter descoberto o que queria: Todas as noites, ele tomava um líquido preto e espesso de uma pequena garrafa transparente, que a moça levava para ele, trêmula de medo. E, surpeendetemente, a garrafinha tornava a encher-se sozinha, tão logo ficava vazia. Começou a acreditar no que as pessoas no vilarejo diziam e, subitamente, ocorreu-lhe um pensamento aterrador: as pessoas que se envolviam com aquele velho morriam de maneiras misteriosas... talvez, justamente, por descobrirem o segredo dele. Se havia um pacto com o diabo ou coisa parecida ele não sabia, mas tinha absoluta certeza que a sua longevidade estava relacionada com aquela garrafinha e que ninguém podia saber disso... nem mesmo sua própria filha!"

"Sem pensar direito, ele saiu de seu esconderijo e enfrentou o velho. Disse que iria pegar a moça e a levaria para longe dali... longe dele! E que o denunciaria para a corte, por tantos crimes que ele cometera, inclusive bruxaria. Mas, em vez de se amendrontar, o velho soltou uma risada sinistra, que fez seu coração gelar 'Acha que és o primeiro a descobrir meu segredo?' ele perguntou, em uma voz desagradável 'Muitos antes de você e dessa pirralha nojenta que eu chamo de filha souberam de mim e da minha extraordinária garrafinha. E até hoje eu estou vivo... e eles mortos!' Sem pensar, o jovem capitão pegou sua espada e desferiu um golpe que lhe causou um profundo corte no peito. Mas, outra vez, o velho riu, mais sinistramente ainda e, estupefato, ele viu o corte se fechar como por mágica. 'Você pode tentar de novo. Ou atirar uma bala; me queimar, me desmembrar, me decepar... Eu voltarei a ser eu mesmo. Tenho vida eterna! E estarei aqui por muito mais tempo.' 'Então, deixe-nos ir e juramos que jamais contaremos seu segredo a ninguém.' o capitão pediu, mas o velho soltou outro de seus risos aterrorizantes. 'Quando troquei minha alma por esta garrafinha, me disseram que ninguém poderia saber, além de mim, seu segredo. Portanto, meus caros, preparem-se para morrer!'"

"Com uma agilidade surpreendente para um homem tão velho, ele se levantou, pegou uma faca e atacou o capitão, que mal teve tempo de erguer sua espada. O velho também era forte, muito mais forte do que ele poderia imaginar e lutava como grande habilidade, talvez fruto de sua longa experiência... quem sabe quantos anos aquele homem realmente tinha? O jovem, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia vencê-lo, e o velho já conseguira abrir profundos talhos em sua carne, fazendo-o sangrar em profusão. Ele iria perder e o velho iria ganhar..."

Lá embaixo, em algum lugar da casa, um relógio tocou oito badaladas, assustando a todos, tão envolvidos na história.

- Nossa... já está tarde assim? Bem, crianças, o final da história vai ter que ficar pra depois. - as crianças começaram a protestar veentemente, mas Fenmei não cedeu - Já está tarde e vocês precisam dormir. Além disso, eu já contei essa história milhões de vezes, vocês já sabem o final. Agora, despeçam-se de seus tios e lhes desejem boa noite!

Shaoran mal sentiu os abraços e os beijos dos sobrinhos. Tampouco se lembrava do que exatamente dissera a eles. Sua mente estava num estado de estopor, tamanha sua estupefação diante da história que acabara de escutar a irmã contar. Haviam tantas similaridades... a vida extensa, a habilidade de cura, a troca de algo essencial e importante pela vida eterna... até mesmo o ponto que velho sabia lutar habilmente por causa de sua experiência... era como se alguém tivesse escrito aquele conto baseada na vida de Sakura. Nisto, olhou para a sua esposa e, pela palidez e os olhos assustados, percebeu que ela devia estar pensando a mesma coisa...

- Condessa, você está bem? - perguntou Fenmei, que também notara Sakura.

A moça deu um sorriso polido, embora um pouco trêmulo.

- Estou com uma leve dor de cabeça, mas creio que um excelente jantar e uma boa noite de sono a curarão rapidamente.

- Bem, neste caso, vamos nos apressar. Estamos mesmo atrasados pro jantar.

Encontraram Iann esperando-os no salão e mal haviam chegado quando Kenneth veio anunciar que o jantar estava servido.

A conversa do jantar foi leve e despretensiosa. Quando estavam terminando a sobremesa, Shaoran, após leve hesitação, comentou com a irmã:

- Interessante aquela história que você contou aos meninos. Creio que nunca a ouvi.

- Ah. É uma história antiga, que achei em um livro de contos locais. No entanto, achei-a bem original, por isso a memorizei.

- Não me parece uma história muito propícia para hora de dormir, entretanto... - comentou Sakura, com um leve sorriso, ao passo que fenmei Soltou uma risadinha divertida.

- Realmente não é, mas meus filhos são muito parecidos comigo e não se contentam com as fábulas infantis, como as dos irmãos Grimm. Sempre pesquiso coisas novas para saciar a fome deles por histórias. Mas não é fácil... e acabo contando coisas menos ortodoxas. - ela parou pensativa por um momento e continuou - A história do vigilante do farol eu encontrei logo que me casei, mas nunca a esqueci e, numa noite dessas, que estava desesperada por algo novo, lembrei-me dela e resolvi arriscar. É uma das preferidas dos meninos.

Em seguida, o assunto foi novamente desviado. Logo após o jantar, Sakura, dando a desculpa da dor de cabeça, subiu para o quarto. Shaoran, fingindo-se interessado na história do vigilante do farol, pediu o livro a irmã, dando a desculpa que gostaria de saber o final da história. E, em seguida, subiu também, para o quarto. Encontrou a esposa já nos trajes de dormir, sentada extremamente pensativa em uma poltrona, mas parecendo mais serena. Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e abriu o livro, intitulado "Contos da velha terra".

- O livro é de 1812, sendo segunda edição. O autor é Ernest Talbolt... já ouviu falar neste nome? - a moça meneou a cabeça, em negação. Shaoran folheou as páginas até o conto do vigilante do farol e passou rapidamente o olho. - Bem, Fenmei tem uma ótima capacidade de memorização. O que ela contou está bem fiel ao livro.

- Shaoran, deixe isto pra lá, está bem? - Sakura falou de repente, com certa impaciência. - Não sou eu nesse livro... apesar de fazer relativamente pouco tempo que estive na Escócia, não pode ser eu... eu nunca contei a ninguém meu segredo... só a Tomoyo e a você!

- Ernest Talbolt não era escocês. - falou o rapaz, indo até o final do livro. - segundo esta nota sobre o autor, ele era irlandês e morava... morava em Navan...

- ...perto do Lia Faíl. - concluiu Sakura, ligeiramente surpresa. Ela pensou um pouco.- Eu nunca voltei a Irlanda... depois... depois que eu parti. É impossível ser eu!

- "O autor nasceu em 1745 e morreu em 1800, na cidade onde sempre viveu e tendo nunca saído de seu país de origem". - Leu Shaoran e, com um baque surdo, fechou o livro com força, colocando-o de lado. Após pensar um pouco, ele falou. - Talvez... não seja você... mas... isto me leva a crer... que você não foi a primeira a entrar em contato com esta criatura chamada Madoushi... ou alguma coisa parecida.

- Shaoran... isto é só um conto! - ela falou, de uma maneira que mostrava que tentava convencer a si mesma também. - Alguém inventou isso e achou que fosse uma boa história de suspense... ou uma história para por crianças para dormir, como sua irmã acha.

- Pode até ser... - ele respondeu vagarosamente e voltou a abrir o livro, folheando algumas páginas. - Mas eu acho que isto aqui vale a pena uma investigação... se, antes de você, as pessoas conseguiam trocar almas por garrafinhas que concedem vida eterna, é provável que existam outras pessoas que já entraram em contato com seres mágicos.

- Bem... estamos na Escócia... e estamos indo para a Irlanda... possivelmente, os dois lugares que mais possuem histórias de seres mágicos do planeta inteiro. - Suspirou Sakura, que se levantou e pegou o livro das mãos dele, fechando-o e colocando em cima do criado mudo. - Vamos mudar de assunto, está bem? Você reparou em como seu cunhado parecia distraído hoje, a mesa do jantar?

- Distraído?

- Sim... E comeu menos que eu já o vi comer. Não reparastes?

Shaoran franziu o cenho, esforçando-se para lembrar. O que se recordava é que ele não participou tão ativamente da conversa quanto no jantar anterior. E parecia estar pensativo.

- Acho que você tem razão.

- Sim... eu tentei puxar assunto duas vezes e ele pareceu despertar de um longo devaneio, antes de me responder com monossílabos e voltar a divagar.

- Bem... ele é um senhor de terras... e volta e meia aparece algum problema que, infelizmente, nos toma mais atenção do que gostaríamos de dar... - ele sorriu, maroto, antes de continuar. - ...ou talvez ele esteja pensando em onde ele pode conseguir uma bruxa para transformar seus problemas em soluções, em troca de metade de suas terras.

Sakura rolou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Foi para o seu lado da cama, tirou o negligé, soltou os cabelos e se deitou, virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

- Boa noite, Shaoran.

- Boa noite, condessa. - ele desejou e deu uma risadinha quando ela soltou outro suspiro, ainda mais profundo.

Depois de algum tempo, a respiração da moça se tornou lenta e ritmada. Foi quando Shaoran, depois de se preparar para deitar-se, pegou o livro outra vez e, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, passeou pelos contos. Haviam algumas gravuras de aspecto bem sinistro e títulos bem sugestivos, como a "A velha dos dentes de ouro", "Armadura de chumbo" e "O espelho das ilusões". Este último tratava-se de uma senhora idosa que certa vez encontrou um espelho que fizera um trato com ela: se mostrasse o espelho para mulheres jovens, ele lhes roubava a juventude e a transferiam para a velha. No final das contas, era tudo um engodo do espelho, que era amaldiçoado e precisava de almas jovens para sobreviver e mostrava para a velha apenas a imagem dela jovem.

No final, a velha quebra o espelho, se fere com os pedaços de vidro e morre. Com um arrepio, Shaoran largou o livro e achou melhor seguir o exemplo de Sakura. Apagou a vela e deitou-se. Quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, sonhou que bebia uma bebida feita de vidro triturado em uma garrafinha transparente, a beira de uma falésia...

'

- Nossa, Shaoran, você está com umas olheiras terríveis. Não dormistes bem a noite?

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu Sakura dar um sorrisinho discreto, entre uma garfada e outra de seu café da manhã e isso o aborreceu um pouco.

- Fiquei até tarde lendo aquele seu livro de contos.

- Ah, eu não recomendaria que você lesse os "Contos da velha terra" antes de dormir. São bem pertubadores.

- Se meus sobrinhos de seis e quatro anos conseguem dormir como anjinhos depois de uma história como aquela, eu acho que eu também consigo. - ele respondeu, empertigado.

- Uma história tudo bem... e "o vigilante do farol" é uma das mais leves... as outras eles só lerão quando estiverem na adolescência.

- Ele ficou até bem tarde lendo... e depois, ficou se revirando na cama, sem conseguir dormir. - falou Sakura, agora bebendo um gole de sua xícara - Acho que ele se impressionou bastante.

Shaoran corou levemente.

- Pensei que a senhora estava dormindo!

- Estava mesmo, mas acordei com você se levantando toda hora para verificar se a porta estava trancada.

Fenmei caiu na gargalhada e até Iann, que estivera distante da conversa, deu uma risadinha. Shaoran já ia desmentir Sakura, quando a porta se abriu e Kenneth entrou pela sala de jantar. Embora mantivesse o passo contido e a postura fleumática, via-se claramente que ele estava muito alfito. Fenmei parou de gargalhar imediatamente e seu rosto empalideceu. Ele parou ao lado de lorde McLood e começou-lhe a sussurrar muito rápido. O que ele lhe dizia devia ser muito grave, porque imediatamente Iann limpou a boca com um guardanapo, levantou-se e saiu apressado, sem dar qualquer satisfação a ninguém. E Shaoran viu quando ela trocou um olhar com o mordomo, que fez seus olhos encherem-se de medo. Ela se levantou precipitadamente.

- Me... me desculpem... eu... preciso ir ter com meu marido! - ela pediu, com a voz baixa e trêmula, antes de sair.

Ficaram apenas e Shaoran e Sakura na mesa, sem entender direito o que havia acontecido, mas com a certeza de que algo terrível havia atigido aquela família.

'

Durante a manhã, o almoço e boa parte da tarde, eles não viram nem Iann nem a irmã de Shaoran. Mas sentiam que uma espécie de tensão atingira a casa e até mesmo o criado mais humilde mostrava um semblante preocupado. Apesar de curiosos, Shaoran e Sakura não perguntaram nada, limitando-se a brincar com as crianças, as únicas criaturas na casa que pareciam a parte do que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Como fora prometido as criadas, a nanny voltara para casa e, com muito tato e experiência, conseguia controlar as crianças. Era uma senhora de idade, mas muito enérgica e educada.

- Eu agradeço a milorde e a milady por me ajudarem a manter os meninos ocupados hoje. - ela agradeceu, quando recolheu as crianças no final da tarde. E suspirou, abatida. - É muito bom que elas não percebam que tem alguma coisa errada.

- Nanny, o que está acontecendo? Até ontem estava tudo bem... - começou Shaoran, mas a nanny sacudiu a cabeça.

- Milady é a pessoa mais indicada para contar o que está havendo. Porque é um assunto que afeta diretamente a ela.

Shaoran sentiu seu peito congelar e ficou sem ação. Aproveitando-se disso, a nanny se despediu e foi para junto das crianças. Ele então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e deu com Sakura, que o olhava com uma expressão neutra, e que lhe falou:

- É melhor não se precipitar. Daqui a pouco será a hora do jantar e talvez ela se junte a nós. Até lá procure se conter e se acalmar.

- Mas... a nanny disse que era alguma coisa em relação a ela! - ele teimou.

- Mas não sabemos do que se trata. E do que adianta nos preocuparmos? - ela falou, daquela maneira calma e que tão profundamente o irritava. Ela aumentou a presssão em seu ombro. - Que tal irmos ver como estão os cavalos, nas cocheiras?

- Vai você. - ele falou, desvencilhando-se dela, agressivamente. - Eu... eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Por favor, só não vá pressionar a sua irmã!

- Tudo bem! Eu... vou dar uma volta no... jardim.

Sem esperar por resposta, ele saiu apressado. Apesar da urgência em ir até a irmã ou mesmo Iann, para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele conseguiu se conter, enquanto caminhava apressado pelo jardim sem apreciar sua beleza outonal. Seu ser esforçava-se completamente em manter-se calmo, mas quando revia o terror nos olhos de Fenmei, seu autocontrole quase cedia.

Ele andou por muito tempo, atravessando o jardim e adentrando em uma floresta, embora mal processasse por onde ia... apenas parou de andar ao notar que subitamente escurecera. Pensou, por um momento, que já estava bastante tarde, mas viu que eram apenas pesadas nuvens de chuva que encombriam o sol. O clima perfeito para o estado soturno de sua alma.

Voltou para casa e foi para a biblioteca, onde forçou-se a ficar ali até que fosse a hora do jantar, embora achasse que os ponteiros do relógio se arrastavam. Finamente, ele subiu, trocou de roupa e juntou-se a Sakura, que permaneceu calada ao seu lado, provavelmente chateada pelo seu comportamento mais cedo.

Felizmente, Fenmei encontrava-se no salão esperando-os. Estava pálida e com os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos, mas sorriu ao vê-los adentrar no aposento.

- Eu queria primeiramente que me perdoassem por não ter estado com vocês hoje, ainda sabendo que amanhã vocês partirão para a Irlanda, mas... eu... me senti indisposta hoje.

Shaoran sentiu a irritação subir-lhe a cabeça com aquela mentira deslavada, mas, antes que pudesse externar sua frustração, Sakura, que estava de braços dados com ele, apertou sua mão, alertando-o a ficar quieto.

- Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor. - ela falou, com suavidade, enquanto a irmã de Shaoran parecia relaxar ao ver Sakura levar adiante a mentira.

- Sim... obrigada, condessa. E... - hesitou por um momento - Também quero pedir desculpas pelo Iann, que teve que fazer uma viagem de extrema urgência e não poderá acompanhá-los amanhã até Stranraer, mas me pediu que lhes providenciasse tudo o que lhes for necessário para viagem.

- Nós não veremos mais lorde McLood? - perguntou Sakura.

Ela hesitou muito e seu corpo começou a tremer levemente, antes de responder:

- Eu... temo que não.

Nisto, Kenneth entrou anunciando o jantar, poupando-os de qualquer cena constrangedora que pudesse acontecer. Na mesa, ninguém falava. Só se escutava o som dos talheres raspando no prato de vez em quando. Fenmei mal tocara na comida e Shaoran, preocupado com a irmã, também não comia muito. Assim, o jantar arrastou-se até o último prato. Quando a irmã fez menção de se levantar para deixar Shaoran tomando o vinho do porto foi o limite para ele. Subitamente, ele pegou a mão da irmã e disse:

- Fenmei... não dá mais pra fingir que está tudo bem. Estou preocupado com você... estava tudo tão bem... até hoje pela manhã... o que foi que aconteceu?

- Não... não é nada, Shaoran... só alguns problemas locais... que temos que enfrentar de tempos em tempos... nada... que lhe interesse.

- Irmã... por favor...

- Shaoran, por favor, não insista! Todos temos o direito de mantermos segredos, inclusive você e eu! - ela rebateu, agressivamente.

- Ela tem razão, Shaoran! Isto não é assunto nosso! - pediu Sakura, num tom levemente alterado.

- Não é assunto SEU! - Ele retrucou, irritado, para a mulher e voltou-se para a irmã. - Mas é assunto meu, porque você é minha irmã, minha irmã mais próxima e eu odeio vê-la infeliz, ainda mais depois de tudo o que você passou para ficar com Iann... eu fiquei tão aliviado... ao ver que você era feliz... mas agora... percebo que é tudo fachada. Então... sim, eu tenho todo direito de ficar preocupado e quero saber porque!

Ela ficou palida e seus olhos encheram-se de raiva, enquanto tremia furiosamente. Mas o ataque de cólera não veio, porque, ela também, parecia ter chegado ao seu limite. A raiva se transformou em lágrimas e ela explodiu em um choro compulsivo. Shaoran saiu de sua cadeira e a abraçou pelos ombros, completamente desesperado, tentando consolá-la, enquanto olhava para Sakura, que também parecia sem ação. Depois de algum tempo, o choro diminuiu e falou, entre soluços:

- Não era... não era para eu ter... chorado a-assim... eu devia me... me controlar... mas estou... tão i-infeliz...

- Fenmei... me conte... o que aconteceu...

Ela ficou em silêncio, controlando-se, fungando profundamente. Shaoran entregou-lhe seu lenço, que ela aceitou e pô-se a enxugar delicadamente seus olhos. Só então falou, insegura e infeliz:

- Eu... temo... que vocês... não... acreditem... em mim... se eu disser... a verdade...

- Por que você não tenta? - ele apertou ligeiramente os ombros da moça, encorajando-a.

Mas ela continuava em silêncio e, além da tristeza, havia agora uma certa ansiedade, como se o que ela tivesse que falar fosse realmente tão extraordinário que ela tivesse medo de não ser entendida.

- Eu acho... que talvez... você queria contar... apenas para o seu irmão... eu sairei, sem problemas, se facilitar as coisas pra você. - Falou Sakura subitamente, mas Fenmei negou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem... você é mulher dele... se vocês se amarem ao menos a metade do que eu e Iann nos amamos, sei que não deve haver segredos entre vocês...

Shaoran lançou um olhar meio constrangido, meio desafiador para Sakura, que o ignorou com dignidade. Fenmei respirou fundo:

- Bem... como vocês sabem... esta terra é cheia de surperstições e crendices bobas. Eu... eu sempre fui dada a gostar de histórias sobrenaturais e estranhas... mas eu nunca realmente ACREDITEI nelas... até eu me casar.

Shaoran levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreendido. Não imaginava que a conversa ia tomar esse rumo. Ela continuou:

- Quando me casei... e vim para cá... pensei que estaria me livrando de toda a infelicidade que passei durante a minha vida... mas... eu estava enganada... - ela parou um pouco, mordendo os lábios e com os olhos cheios de lágrima outra vez - Eu não... sabia... da... maldição...

Shaoran ficou petrificado... Fenmei sabia... da maldição?! Mas como? Se nem ele sabia... como ela podia saber?

- Maldição? - perguntou Sakura, delicadamente. Parecia calma, mas ele viu o leve tremor que transpassava seu corpo. Como sempre, ela estava se controlando...

- S-sim... a maldição... da família McLood. - ela disse, num fiapo de voz.

Shaoran sentiu duas emoções tão distintas ao mesmo tempo que seria cômico se não fosse tão desesperador: o alívio pela irmã não saber de nada sobre a maldição do anel e o horror por saber que havia outra maldição sobre os ombros da moça. E, desde que conhecera Sakura, ele levava a sério qualquer coisa.

- Que maldição é essa que você está falando, Fenmei?!

- Eu sei... que você deve... me achar uma b-boba... por acreditar nisso... eu... mesmo não acreditava... mas depois que tudo aconteceu... só pode ser... mesmo uma maldição...

- Sim... mas que maldição é essa, afinal?! - perguntou, aflito, o rapaz.

Ela suspirou, bem profundamente, e recitou, com voz trêmula:

- "De terras longínquas ela vem, trazendo incerteza e medo; Ela será a felicidade de alguém, mas também o infortúnio de muitos; sacrificada ela deve ser, para a paz reinar outra vez."

Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Fenmei soluçava outra vez... e Shaoran tentava digerir o que acabara de escutar... outra vez a similaridade era tanta que era quase impossível acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo realmente...

- A maldição originalmente está em gaélico... mas... mas... o sentido é esse... e não podia ser mais claro.

- Mas... - Shaoran tentou argumentar, mas parecia que seu cérebro estava cheio de pedras, que tornava impossível raciocinar com clareza. - Essa... maldição... com certeza... é só... uma bobagem.

De repente, ela se levantou, subitamente enraivecida:

- Eu sabia... SABIA... que você não acreditaria... mas é verdade, Shaoran! Eu também... não acreditava... mas é verdade, sim! Só isso... pode explicar... o que aconteceu... e o que está acontecendo...

- Fenmei... calma... olha... eu acredito em você... mas precisa me dizer do que se trata, afinal, essa maldição! - Shaoran pediu, sacudindo a irmã pelos ombros, nervoso.

- Está bem... - ela falou, parecendo se acalmar outra vez, mas ainda trêmula. Respirou fundo e recomeçou. - Quando eu me casei, Iann e eu fomos morar em uma pequena casa em uma aldeia aqui perto... Iann ensinava crianças e vivívamos com dificuldade, mas éramos felizes...

"Quando recebemos a visita do advogado da família, comunicando que Iann era agora Lorde McLood, achávamos que este era o último toque para que a nossa felicidade fosse completa. Viveriamos com conforto e Iann poderia passar mais tempo em casa..."

"E durante vários anos foi assim. Depois de uma certa reserva, as pessoas do clã passaram a respeitar Iann e, até ouso dizer, adorá-lo verdadeiramente. Sendo um homem muito justo e inteligente, se tornou um grande chefe de clã. Mas comigo, as coisas foram um pouco diferentes... as pessoas pareciam não gostar de mim, antes mesmo de me conhecer... algumas pareciam mesmo me odiar... foi quando eu soube dessa história da maldição... só porque eu era estrangeira, as pessoas tinham muito mais reserva comigo. Naquela época, não havia porque eu acreditar nisso e eu não dei muita corda para a ideia... e, aos poucos, as pessoas passaram a me respeitar e a confiar em mim. Meridian nasceu e depois fiquei grávida de Lionel. Foi então... que ele apareceu em nossas vidas."

- Quem...? - encorajou Shaoran, ao ver que a irmã parara a narrativa a parecia querer chorar outra vez...

- Hamish... McLood. - ela falou o nome com desprezo e desespero.

- Ele... é do clã? - perguntou Sakura.

- Sim... infelizmente, sim. Ele... é primo em primeiro grau de Iann e, depois de Meridian e Lionel... o próximo na linha de sucessão.

Então, as coisas começaram a ficar claras para Shaoran, que apertou os punhos, tentando conter a raiva que começava a brotar em seu peito.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: ele quer, a qualquer custo, ser o líder do clã.

- Sim... é o que ele deseja.

- Não há como vocês mudarem isso?

- Não é bem assim, Shaoran. - respondeu Sakura, com o cenho levemente franzido. - Na Escócia, até bem mais que na Inglaterra, os clãs cumprem as tradições familiares ao pé da letra. Por causa das rixas entre os próprios clãs, muitas famílias preferem a desonra que deixar que suas terras ou bens caiam nas mãos de outros clãs. Para garantir a sucessão dentro da família, parentes se casam com parentes e até mesmo as mulheres podem herdar o título.

- É... é isso mesmo... Não... há como tirá-lo da linha de sucessão... para desencorajá-lo.

- O que ele está fazendo, que causa tanto sofrimento para vocês?

- Ele... está reacendendo as rixas que o clã Mclood tinha... com os clãs vizinhos... de início... era coisas bobas... como como alguns ovos roubados e algazarras noturnas... mas, de uns tempos pra cá, ele vem ficando cada vez mais ousado... dando muito trabalho para Iann e... irritando profundamente os vizinhos.

"Ontem, aconteceu o ponto de ruptura: a tarde, Iann foi informado que acharam uma ovelha morta em nossas terras. Era uma ovelha de tosquia, cujo pêlo era muito bem cuidado e logo via-se ser de ótima qualidade. Não criamos ovelhas em nossas terras e Iann logo supôs que alguém deve ter roubado a ovelha de um dos nossos vizinhos..."

Enquanto ela ia contando sua história, Shaoran se recordou da cena que presenciara no domingo pela manhã e sentiu o estômago afundar.

- Fenmei... logo nas primeiras horas da manhã de domingo, eu fui até as cocheiras e vi uma cena muito estranha...

E narrou os eventos que presenciara. Quando descreveu o homem magro que levava a espingarda, viu o rosto da irmã ficar lívido de raiva e terror.

- É ele mesmo! Hamish, esse traídor miserável! Nós sempre soubemos que ele estava por trás de tudo, mas nunca pudemos provar nada! E... de qualquer forma, é tarde demais para qualquer providência ser tomada!

- Por quê? Mesmo ele sendo da família, ele precisa pagar pelos crimes que ele cometeu! Eu juro que, se encontrar esse homem na minha frente, eu lhe meteria uma bala bem no meio dos olhos!

- Não adianta, Shaoran, porque o mal já está feito. - a moça cobriu os olhos com as mãos, em uma atitude clara de desespero. - a ovelha era do clã dos Ducans, cuja longa rixa com clã McLood foi apaziguada há apenas alguns anos através de um trato envolvendo propriedades... mas o lider deles, Collin Ducan, é um homem de cabeça quente e muito perigoso, que faz as leis com suas próprias mãos. Ficou... furioso quando soube... da ovelha... é capaz de...

- Calma, Fenmei! - pediu o rapaz, ao ver a irmã começar a chorar de novo. - Não vai acontecer nada! Não vai! Iann é esperto e muito inteligente. Vai vai saber como agir. Sei que sim!

- Mas você não compreende?! Hamish não vai desistir até conseguir... o seu... intento... se não for agora... ele vai... continuar... até... ver... Iann... morto... E... como as crianças... estão na linha de sucessão... ele... eu não quero nem p-pensar no que possa acontecer com meus f-filhos, Shaoran!

- Escute, Fenmei... esse... esse... Hamish... não vai ter o que ele quer! - Falou Shaoran, aparentando mais segurança do que realmente sentia. - Mas... se você... vocês... se sentirem ameaçados, vão para a Inglaterra. Nós cuidaremos de vocês! Eu não vou demorar na Irlanda... e vou cuidar de vocês!

- E deixar as pessoas boas do nosso clã a mercê deste salafrário?! Não podemos! Iann não pode... e as crianças... por mais que eu as deseje ver em segurança, elas são descendentes dos McLood... jamais aceitarão que sejam criadas em outro lugar, ainda mais na Inglaterra!

- Prefere então que elas corram perigo com esse louco impune?!

- Mesmo que eu fuja, não vai dar certo! Ele vai nos perseguir! - ela falou, deixando a raiva que sentia extravasar, em suas palavras ásperas. - Ele é um louco, obcecado... que só vai parar... quando conseguir o que quer...

Shaoran tentava pensar em algum bom argumento que pudesse convencer a irmã, mas nada lhe passava pela cabeça. Além disso, conhecia Fenmei e sabia que a irmã podia ser teimosa, muito teimosa, quando queria... enquanto pensava nisso tudo, ela disse, quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesma...

- E... além de tudo... isso... ainda tem o detalhe... mais... extraordinário de todos!

- E... o que seria? - perguntou ele, mesmo com medo da resposta

- É que Hamish... é confessadamente, apaixonado... por mim. - houve um momento longuíssimo de silêncio depois dessa extraordinária confissão. Até Sakura estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, de tanta surpresa. Depois Fenmei continuou, amarga. - Desde o primeiro momento que me viu, ele criou isto que mais parece ser uma obcessão doentia por mim. Vive me mandando presentes, cartas, flores... embora eu jamais receba e mande devolver tudo, ele continua insistindo...

"Ele constantemente pede que eu me encontre com ele, para um almoço ou jantar, que eu sempre recuso, ainda mais por ele exigir que eu vá sozinha, ignorando completamente que sou casada. Chega a ser insultante. Eu penso que Iann é, para ele, um obstáculo entre duas coisas que ele deseja obter!"

- Eu nunca ouvi algo tão degradante na minha vida! - Exclamou o rapaz, furioso. - Se eu já soubesse disso no momento que o vi carregando aquela ovelha, eu não precisaria nem de arma para acabar com ele! O mataria com as minhas próprias mãos!

- Eu... eu não vejo como posso escapar... - ela continuou, o tremor no corpo aumentando. - Ele já insinuou, mais de uma vez, que... me perseguiria se eu tentasse fugir... e eu sei que ele estava falando sério... e ele é capaz de tudo, Shaoran, de tudo! Eu me sinto... acuada... como se as portas de uma prisão estivessem... se fechando... se Iann morrer... parte de mim morrerá junto, mas eu não suportarei... eu não serei daquele homem... e eu temo... pelas crianças também... ele não as poupará...

Ela explodiu em outra onda de choro, os soluços sacudindo seu corpo inteiro. Antes que Shaoran pudesse falar alguma coisa ela falou, com a voz entre cortada:

- Maldição ou não... boa parte da culpa é minha... apenas por ser quem eu sou... me diga... o que eu fiz... para merecer essa infelicidade... Shaoran?

Shaoran sabia a resposta, mas não podia dizer... tudo o que lhe restava era abraçar a irmã com força e controlar a revolta que nascia dentro dele.

'

Muito tempo depois, quando conseguiram deixar Fenmei mais ou menos consolada, eles voltaram para o quarto, em silêncio. O rapaz deixou-se cair na cama, em silêncio, com um turbilhão de pensamentos exigindo sua atenção. Sakura começou a se preparar para ir para cama, muito quieta. Por fim, depois do que lhe pareceu um longo tempo, ele fez em voz alta a pergunta que estava lhe atormentando:

- O que eu posso fazer?

- O que você quer fazer? - ela perguntou, de costas pra ele.

- Eu... quero... eu... a minha vontade é... ficar aqui... para dar um jeito nesse cara! E ajudar Fenmei e Iann... mas... eu não posso... porque... não vai adiantar, não é mesmo? Porque, mesmo se eu matar esse cara, vai surgir outra coisa, porque não podemos ser felizes... - Sakura não falou nada e ele continuou, com amargura - Não enquanto essa maldição estiver em nossas cabeças! E, por mais que me doa, eu vou ter que abandonar outra vez minha família.

- A mulher da maldição... sou eu.

Ele se ergueu e olhou para ela. Ela continuava de costas pra ele, seus ombros curvados para baixo. Ele se levantou e foi até ela ficando as suas costas e percebeu que ela chorava.

- "...Ela será a felicidade de alguém, mas também o infortúnio de muitos; sacrificada ela deve ser, para a paz reinar outra vez." Só estava faltando ter meu nome no final para ficar mais clara.

Ele suspirou e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela.

- Você... você mesma falou que os clãs são muito rígidos com as tradições... provavelmente alguém, que não queria estrangeiros na família, inventou essa maldição absurda! Foi apenas coincidência...

- Mas, ainda assim, fui eu quem trouxe a infelicidade! - ela o cortou, áspera, se virando, deixando-o ver o rosto banhado de lágrimas, mas determinado e triste. - Eu nunca... nunca fico tempo suficiente pra ver o estrago que causa aos homens e a família deles! Eu fujo, para que minha consciência não pese tanto. Mas estar com você... VOCÊ me faz lembrar o tempo inteiro o que causei... e ver sua família sofrendo... é ainda pior. Fenmei, Lord McLood, seus sobrinhos... suas outras irmãs e sua mãe... todos em agonizante desespero... tudo por minha causa!

- Sakura... - ele tentou abraçá-la, mas ela se retraiu, recuando alguns passos.

- Eu sei... eu tenho consciência do que causei... e causo... mas quando eu vivencio o sofrimento, é duro suportar! Mas é algo com que terei de lidar pelo resto da minha vida, mesmo quando voltar pra casa... o mal está feito.

- Sakura!

O modo que ele a chamou foi tão energico que ela se voltou para ele, surpresa. Havia um determinação séria em sua expressão que iluminava todo o seu rosto. Ele se aproximou dela e pegou suas mãos e disse:

- É... a culpa é, em parte, sua... culpa por ter sido ingênua e ter acreditado em alguém que se aproveitou de sua inocência. Isso é passado agora! Você finalmente terminou sua missão. Não fará ninguém mais sofrer. Mas nós não sabemos o que acontecerá a partir de agora. O que Madoushi quer com esses anéis... como você voltará para casa... disso, eu não sei.

"Eu só sei de uma coisa: eu vou lutar pela felicidade da minha família! Independente de maldições ou intervenções de outras pessoas, é meu dever correr atrás de qualquer chance que eu tenha para colocar outra vez o sorriso no rosto das minhas irmãs. Vou falar com Madoushi, implorar para ela... e, se não der certo, já que ela parece gostar de negociar, eu oferecerei o que ela quiser, até mesmo minha alma, pela felicidade da minha família..."

- Não, Shaoran! - Sakura exclamou, energicamente. - Você não sabe com que está lidando. Madoushi... é perigosa.

- O que eu tenho a perder? - ele perguntou, seco. Ela pareceu desconcertada por um instante e ele falou. - Sakura... já não me importa mais nada... meu título, minhas propriedades, minha vida... a única coisa que realmente desejo eu não posso ter, então... - ele lançou um olhar intenso a ela, que sustentou o seu olhar, embora parecesse corar levemente. - Eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa... até mesmo de desafiar Madoushi.

* * *

Antes de mais nada, primeiramente eu queria me desculpar com vocês por esse atraso enooorme do capítulo. Como a Yoru muito bem parafraseou de um sábio qualquer aí (provavelmente morto há muito tempo) "Shit Happens", ou seja, não podemos controlar o destino das coisas...

Ao menos, tentei compensar com um capítulo bem grande... segundo o contador de palavras, mais de 16.000... umas 40 páginas de Word... enfim... e espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês...

Muitas coisas aconteceram vocês devem ter percebido... gente casada, gente arrependida, gente com segredos, gente com filhos...

Por falar em filhos, a Merídian não é inspirada na Merida, de "Valente", pois mais que a similaridade física e de nome seja... enorme. Esse nome tem uma razão especial e talvez eu conte ao fim da fic... que não está muito longe diga-se de passagem... preparem seus coraçõezinhos... coisas emocionantes irão acontecer em breve... ú.u

Bom... agora teremos o Yoruki's Corner, só que... er... (sorriso amarelo), eu tive que vetar umas partes do relatoria dela porque ela andou falando demais, mas acho que vai dar para vocês entenderem o que ela está querendo dizer, sem ficarem curiosos demais...

'

**Yoruki's corner**:

Nossa! Esse capítulo foi tão... intenso... Tão cheio de revelações e novos fatos para aumentar ainda mais o fardo de Shaoran e a culpa de Sakura...

Um capítulo tão bem escrito e interessante. **[SPOILER]**... entretanto, aquela história do faroleiro foi muito estranha! Não é o tipo de história que eu contaria aos meus filhos antes de dormir, se bem que... **[SPOILER]** algumas coisas são mesmo estranhas. Não há como negar isso. Não sei quanto a vocês, caros leitores de Sem Coração, mas a lista de personagens detestáveis que cruzam o caminhos de nosso adorável casal está aumentando, e agora estou incluindo até personagens meramente citados, como o caso desse primo do Lord Ian e também **[SPOILER]** que são dois exemplos de trastes sem valor nenhum. Deixa eu conseguir minha página o Death Note para eles verem o que acontecerá... Vou passar o nome deles a limpo... huahuauhaua...

Não sei se vocês concordam, mas eu não concordo com **[SPOILER]** e , quando li isso acabei roendo todas as unhas de uma das minhas mãos nem quero ver o qua vai acontecer quando **[SPOILER]**. afff... Corro o risco de ficar sem as pontas dos dedos!

E isso é tudo o que tenho a dizer aos caros leitores dessa maravilhosa história! Continuem acompanhando, pois ainda tem mais **[SPOILER]** a caminho. Vocês vão adorar!

**Yoru**

'

Bom... já deixei a Yoruki ali de castigo no cantinho por ter tentando adiantar coisas do 15... ah... esse capítulo 15... tão marcante... tão memórável... tão...

Errr... enfim... notinhas culturais:

_Belfast_: Cidade Costeira irlandesa

_Miosótis_: é uma flor muito bonita, comum na primavera de alguns paísses europeus. Pode ser branca e rosada, mas a cor mais comum e mais bonita é o azul.

_Ramen_: é um alimento japonês de origem chinesa composto por filamentos longos de massa alimentícia com ervas e legumes, mergulhados num caldo e temperados com carne de porco ou peixe de água. (wikipedia)

E, por último, mas não menos importante, agradecimentos a todos que me mandaram reviews: Vanessa Li, MeRRyaNNe, Sango Lee, Ana Pri-Chan, Mimica-chan (pelas reviews atrasadas também), Priscila Cullen, Mary3009, Nubia e Mary-chan; e também a todos que não mandam reviews, mas lêem anonimamente minha review. Isso me lembra que, em breve, teremos uma nova promoção... aguardem...

Pessoas, eu sei que não mereço, mas, tirem cinco minutinhos do seu tempo, após lerem esta fic, para mandarem um review carinhoso para mim com suas críticas, sugestões e opiniões... eu fico muito feliz quando abro o e-mail e dou de cara com um review alert. Por favor... :3

Enfim... fico por aqui.

Sem mais,

Cherry_hi.


	15. Cap 15 Tempestades

Olá, pessoas! *falo enquanto arrumo uma grande mala lilás. Os leitores olham desconfiados.*

Pois é! Eu demorei um pouco mais do que eu pretendia para postar o capítulo, mas, finalmente, está aqui...

*a porta do quarto se abre e a Yoruki entra, também carregando uma mala. 'Vamos logo Cherry-chan. O avião já está partindo'*

Ah, claro... * eu jogo o resto da bagagem dentro da mala de qualquer jeito e a fecho depressa.* Bem, preciso ir... e antes do capítulo começar, leiam o disclaimer

*Saio do quarto e os fãs ficam mais desconfiados ainda, perguntando o que a autora pode estar aprontando...*

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card captors e seus personagens não me pertence e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, **classificada como T**, contém **cenas de violência.**

'

* * *

Cap 15 - **Tempestades**

Escrito por: **Cherry_hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

'

- Vocês já vão embora?! - gritou Meridian, batendo a colher no prato de mingau com força.

- Meridian! Comporte-se! - ralhou Fenmei, mas a menininha nem ligou, olhando com tristeza para Sakura e Shaoran.

- Sim, querida. Infelizmente, precisamos ir embora. - falou Sakura, com suavidade.

Meridian pareceu querer retrucar, mas viu o olhar que sua mãe lhe lançava e se resignou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O resto do café da manhã foi feito num silêncio incômodo, mas que ninguém estava com vontade de quebrar. Shaoran sentia muito, mas muito mesmo, por ter que deixar a família de sua irmã naquele momento, por isso evitava ao máximo pensar nisso e qualquer coisa que falasse podia deixar a situação ainda mais desconfortável. Por isso, foi com certo alívio que ele viu a carruagem que os levaria para Stranraer parar na porta e a parca bagagem ser colocada no bagageiro. Haviam decidido, ainda naquela manhã, que seria melhor deixar os cavalos ali na casa de Fenmei e que fariam o resto do trajeto por diligências ou mesmo a pé, pois seria extremamente custoso atravessar dois cavalos pelo mar irlandês.

Chegou o momento das despedidas. As duas crianças estavam muito tristes, pois, mesmo em tão curto espaço de tempo, haviam se apegado ao casal. Lionel não queria se desvencilhar do abraço que dera no tio e Meridian perguntara, com a vozinha entrecortada:

- Eu queria tanto passar mais tempo com vocês. Quando... quando eu os verei outra vez? Quando eu vou ver a tia Sakura de novo?

Shaoran viu a moça abrir a boca para responder, mas as palavras não sairam. O que ela poderia dizer? Mentir? Falar a verdade? O que adiantaria? Repentinamente, ela abraçou a menina com força, seu rosto neutro, mas seus olhos verdes transparecendo um sentimento que muito se parecia com dúvida.

Fenmei se aproximou deles e entregou uma pequena sacola de couro, onde o rapaz ouviu o suave tintilar de moedas. Antes que ele tivesse qualquer chance de falar, ela disse:

- Eu já sei o que você vai dizer. Mas deve considerar isto como um empréstimo. Vocês precisam do dinheiro e você vai me pagar depois, tenho certeza. - extendeu também um pedaço de papel, que ele reconheceu ser a passagem para o barco - Aqui está a sua passagem e de sua mulher. E eu sei que vocês me pagarão quando voltarem.

Shaoran se perguntou o que diria sua irmã quando ele voltasse sozinho da Irlanda, mas não falou nada e apenas a abraçou com muita força. Olhou para os sobrinhos, cabisbaixos e falou muito baixo e seriamente:

- Eu sei que você não quer que nada aconteça, mas... se acontecer... mesmo que seja um último recurso... vá pra Londres... vá pra casa.

Fenmei mordeu os lábios, o temor reaparecendo no olhar. Ela não disse nada, mas balançou levemente a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele sorriu para eles e adentrou na carruagem, seguido de sua mulher. O cocheiro esporeou os cavalos e eles partiram. Eles acenaram para todos até saírem do campo de visão deles e o rapaz sentiu um imenso vazio, com um misto de nervosismo e medo que lhe gelava o coração. Ele tinha uma terrível sensação de que não os veria mais e tratou de afastar os pensamentos soturnos da cabeça. Olhou para Sakura, ao seu lado, que parecia pensativa, mas notou que ela apertava as mãos, que tremiam levemente. E não parecia que estava em um humor para conversas. Portanto, fizeram boa parte do trajeto calados. A estrada não estava em condições ruins, mas um vento tenebroso sacudia os vidros das janelas com força, querendo arrancá-las das bases. Shaoran olhou para fora e viu o céu escuro, quase como se o sol não tivesse nascido naquela manhã.

- Parece que vai chover. Só espero que esta tempestade que está se armando não nos alcance quando estivermos no mar.

Infelizmente, as esperanças de Shaoran não se concretizaram, pois quando chegaram ao porto já caia uma chuva fininha das nuvens negras que se extendiam até onde o céu se encontrava com mar e, à altura que o barco deixava o porto, a chuva batia no casco do navio com tanta força que as pessoas que estavam no salão precisavam gritar umas com as outras para se fazerem ouvir. O rapaz não precisava utilizar-se desse expediente porque, ao seu lado, sua mulher estava anormalmente quieta. Ela fixava seus lindos olhos em um ponto invisível para ele, lívidos de nervosismo, enquanto apertava tanto suas mãos que os nós dos dedos estavam ficando brancos. Quando tentara conversar alguma coisa com ela, a moça respondera com monossílabos, visivelmente irritada. E ele achou por bem ficar calado também.

Na hora em que o almoço estava sendo servido, o barco balançava para todos os lados e pouquíssimos corajosos estavam dispostos a comer naquelas condições. Shaoran nunca enjoava no mar e ficou muito surpreso que Sakura também não estivesse se sentindo mal. Ficara óbvio, durante a viagem, que ela tinha algum tipo de problema com viagens marítimas e achara que ela se sentisse realmente mal em embarcações. Mas agora percebia que o problema era bem maior que um simples mal-estar. Infelizmente, a cara fechada dela não incentivava perguntas e sua curiosidade não poderia ser saciada. Estava muito pálida e suava frio, enquanto apenas brincava com a comida no prato.

Um clarão branco passou pelas escotilhas e, logo em seguida, ouviu-se o retumbar de um trovão. Algumas mulheres deram gritinhos e alguns homens deram risadinhas de escárnio. Mesmo sem querer, Shaoran começou a se sentir nervoso também. Já enfrentara algumas tempestades no mar antes, mesmo quando era criança, quando fazia as travessias pelo canal da Mancha no período de suas férias, mas tinha que admitir que estava apreensivo. E pensar que estava em uma embarcação velha e frágil contra as forças da natureza não ajudava em nada a passar seu nervosismo. Infelizmente, era tudo o que ele conseguia pensar...

Outro clarão e outro trovão, dessa vez mais claro e mais forte. Para completar, o barco deu uma guinada para o lado esquerdo e várias cadeiras foram ao chão. Mais um clarão e o trovão soou quase ao mesmo tempo, ensurdecedor. Mais mulheres gritaram mais alto e os homens deram risadinhas nervosas. Um dos oficiais de bordo olhava com certa apreensão para a escotilha lá fora, tentando ver através do vidro embaçado e dos respingos constantes de água do mar e de chuva. E a apreensão de Shaoran começou a crescer e beirar ligeiramente o pânico. O barco lutava contras as ondas, indo para cima e para baixo bruscamente e, em uma descida mais violenta, Sakura se desequilibrou. Ligeiro, Shaoran a segurou e percebeu, surpreso, que ela estava fria... fria como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma nevasca. A sua apreensão tomou então outro rumo.

- Sakura, você está bem?

Ela se desvencilhou, bruscamente e não falou nada. Mas ele, com rudeza, puxou o braço dela e a confrontou, mais energicamente:

- Obviamente você não está. Venha, vou levá-la ao médico de bordo.

- Eu estou ótima! Me deixe em paz! - ela gritou, numa voz estridente, tentanto se livrar dele.

O barco começou a virar mais violentamente, enquanto rangia e protestatava para singrar as águas violentas do mar. Copos caiam e se partiam, pessoas se desequilibravam, berravam e regurgitavam, tentando fugir para algum lugar que fosse mais seguro, embora eles estivessem indefesos dentro de uma frágil embarcação. O pânico parecia uma doença que se espalhava rapidamente, contagiando a todos. Em vão, os poucos oficiais de bordo mais calmos tentavam controlar as pessoas, mas de pouco adiantava. As velas haviam sido apagadas e o tempo fechado tornava tudo um cenário ainda mais digno de um pesadelo...

Então, naquele momento, o barco inclinou-se para um dos lados com tanta brutalidade que as pessoas começaram a ser puxadas e caírem ao chão. Shaoran segurou-se em uma mesa fixa para não cair e Sakura soltou-se dele com um puxão, desequilibrando-se também, mas afastando-se.

- Sakura! - ele gritou, tentando se equilibrar.

Ela pareceu não ter lhe ouvido, naquele pandemônio, correndo em direção à porta. As ondas, maiores do que nunca, faziam o barco afundar em grandes vales de água e, naquele momento, o impacto jogou Sakura violentamente contra a parede, fazendo-a cair em cima de uma garrafa quebrada. O sangue dela se misturou com o vinho no piso e escorria livremente dos cortes nas palmas das mãos, que ela usara para proteger seu rosto.

Com um esforço hercúleo, Shaoran conseguiu ficar de pé e ir até ela, pegou uma toalha no chão e envolveu-lhe as mãos, levando-a para fora do salão, arrastando-a escada abaixo, apressadamente, com o rosto exangue, esbarrando-se nas pessoas que vinham no sentido contrário, sem pedir desculpa. Ele sentiu a temperatura da mão dela, que ele segurava, subir e sabia, sem olhar, que a cura estava começando. O pânico de não sobreviverem àquela viagem de barco fora momentaneamente suplantado pela urgência de protegê-la...

Encontrou uma cabine vazia e a empurrou rudemente para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si, bem na hora que os olhos brilharam e ele sabia que os cortes nas mãos estavam se cicatrizando sozinhos. Mas ela não parecia se importar. Na verdade, talvez nem tivesse se dado conta do que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos estavam fixos, congelados em um fantasma visível só para ela, arregalados. Tremia tanto que seus lábios batiam; ele tinha certeza que sua pele estava gelada outra vez.

- Sakura!

Não houve resposta. Ela parecia não escutá-lo, a expressão de puro terror. Levado pelo medo, ele começou a sacudí-la pelos ombros, rudemente. E chamou-a mais alto:

- Sakura!

Ela pareceu ouví-lo, mas ainda parecia presa ao seu pesadelo particular.

- Eu... preciso... sair... ir... - ela começou, a voz falhando

- Ir para onde?! Temos que ficar aqui até a tempestade acalmar! Você pode se machucar de novo!

- NÃO! - ela gritou, repentinamente - Eu não posso ficar aqui presa! Eu tenho que ir antes que afunde! Eu preciso me salvar!

Lá fora, a tempestade caía impiedosamente e trovões estavam cada vez mais frequentes

- O barco não vai afundar, Sakura! Estamos seguros!

- Não... você não entende! Ela vai afundar o barco! Ela quer me afogar! Ela quer me matar! - Sakura gritava, fora de si, tentando se livrar dele, enterrando as unhas onde conseguia, machucando-o.

- SAKURA! ACALME-SE! - ele rugiu, tomado pelo nervosismo e pela fúria, sacudindo-a pelos ombros brutalmente. - O barco não vai afundar! Ninguém vai te matar! Eu não vou deixar, está me ouvindo? Eu não vou deixar!

E a abraçou forte, embora ela relutasse e o machucasse. Ele suportou cada arranhão, beliscão, aperto e até mordida, sem dizer nada ou afrouxar o abraço. O tempo passava, a chuva caía e o barco sacudia, fazendo sons realmente assustadores e tentando derrubá-los, mas ele se manteve de pé, firme como uma rocha, como se isso, e só isso, fosse capaz de ir contra todas as forças da natureza e sustentar a promessa que fizera a ela.

Por fim, e muito lentamente, o ruído da chuva diminuiu e o balanço do barco ficou mais brando. Ele notou que ela parara de lutar, mas ainda tremia, abraçada a ele também, os olhos ainda arregalados de terror. Shaoran acariciou-lhe as costas e a consolou, como uma criança, como fizera na noite em que ela revelara sua história...

Um sino tocou em algum lugar, assustando o casal. Era a indicação que o barco estava entrando no porto e que logo atracaria. E, quase sem perceber, o rapaz soltou um suspiro de alívio. Pegou as mãos de Sakura e as enfaixou com pedaços da toalha, para o caso de alguém ter notado que a moça se ferira e, segurando-a pelos ombros em silêncio, se dirigiu para o salão.

A situação não estava nada boa. Embora estivessem todos mais calmos e aliviados, ainda se sentia a tensão no ar. Havia um leve odor de vômito e muitas das pessoas se apoiavam nos moveís fixos, como se suas pernas não os sustentassem.

No momento do desembarque foi um caos total. As malas estavam reviradas e misturadas e todos queriam descer ao mesmo tempo. Ainda chovia quando, finalmente, o casal conseguiu pisar no pequeno piér e, correndo, dirigiram-se para as imediações da cidade. Já estava escurecendo à altura que, ofegantes, trêmulos e enxarcados, adentraram uma pequena hospedaria indicada por alguém ainda no cais. Felizmente, os donos eram pessoas simples e bondosas e logo estavam em um quarto aconchegante, onde ardia na lareira um fogo generoso. A mulher do estalajadeiro, uma senhora gorda e simpática, logo trouxe toalhas para que ambos se enxugassem e prometeu, apesar de já passar da hora do jantar há muito, alguma coisa quente e nutritiva para comerem.

Assim que ela saiu, Shaoran se virou para a sua mulher e percebeu, com alívio, que sua expressão estava mais calma e centrada. Mas suas mãos tremiam (talvez de frio) tanto que ela não conseguia desabotoar o vestido molhado. Ele se aproximou e começou a ajudá-la. Tirou-lhe o vestido, as anáguas, as meias e as roupas de baixo, deixando-a inteiramente despida. Como sempre, ela não parecia se importar, e ele estava com a cabeça muito cheia e cansado demais para sentir qualquer coisa além de preocupação por ela. Foi até a bagagem da moça e pegou uma camisola (Fenmei deve ter dado para moça, muito provavelmente) que não estava muito molhada e colocou-a nela. Ele pegou a escova e desprendeu os cabelos desalinhados e molhados, mas antes que pudesse dar a primeira escovada, ela pegou o objeto das mãos dele e falou, com a voz firme pela primeira vez naquele dia:

- Deixa que eu faço isso. Agora é você quem deve trocar de roupa. Lembre-se de que, se pegar um resfriado, não vai se curar tão rapido como eu.

Ele quis protestar, mas ela tinha razão. Ficar doente não era uma opção. Obedientemente, trocou pela roupa mais enxuta que encontrou. Assim que colocou a última peça de roupa, bateram à porta e a mulher que lhes atendera antes trazia agora uma bandeja com uma terrina de sopa cheirosa e fumegante, acompanhado de torradas. Shaoran agradeceu efusivamente e ambos se apertaram em uma pequena mesinha que havia no quarto para comerem. Em silêncio, o rapaz devorou sua sopa, que estava realmente deliciosa, mas Sakura se alimentou pouco, por mais que Shaoran insistisse.

Depois que a mulher do estalajadeiro voltou para pegar a bandeja outra vez, eles se preparam para dormir. Em silêncio, cada um foi para o seu lado da cama e apagaram as velas. Mas eles não dormiram. Shaoran ficou deitado, de costas, olhando para o teto parcamente iluminado pela luz da lareira. Lá fora, a chuva ainda caía, um lembrete constante dos acontecimentos ocorridos mais cedo. Ele estava curioso e levemente preocupado, porém forçou-se a ficar calado, pois, ultimamente, todas as vezes que forçara os limites, lágrimas e arrependimento eram acompanhados de uma verdade incômoda e cruel.

- Me desculpe por hoje, Shaoran. - ela falou, de repente.

Ele olhou para Sakura. Tal como ele, ela fitava o teto fixamente. Ele voltou a fazer o mesmo.

- Não tem problema. Acho que, ultimamente, a tensão da viagem nos tem deixado nervosos.

- Não foi isso... quero dizer, não foi só isso. É algo mais... assustador. - ela deu uma risadinha nervosa e destituida de humor. - Depois de tantos anos... me concentrando, me... preparando para isso... não foi suficiente. Como uma criança presa em um pesadelo. Foi desse jeito.

- Todos nós temos pesadelos... até os mais fortes. - comentou o rapaz, vagamente.

Ela se virou para ele, após pensar um pouco.

- Eu vou lhe contar o que aconteceu... até porque acho que você tem o direito de entender... o que ocorreu hoje.

- Não, Sakura... - ele se virou para ela, seriamente. - Você não precisa me dizer nada. Eu sei... que você deve ter um bom motivo para ter tanto medo e ter achado que iria morrer... mesmo sabendo que você teria maiores chances de sobrevivência em relação a todos nós. Mas eu aprendi a minha lição, pois minha curiosidade tem me levado por caminhos tortuosos ultimamente. E você não precisa se sentir obrigada a falar alguma coisa, achando que me deve explicações.

- Pode até ser... mas acho que devo lhe dizer isso, porque eu quero que você entenda uma coisa que você parece não ter entendido ainda: o quanto Madoushi-sama é perigosa.

- Sakura, se você tentar me dissuadir de novo a ir com você, nem precisa começar! Você sabe que estou determinado.

- Eu sei que sim... mas acho que você não tem noção do que está em jogo! - antes que pudesse protestar outra vez, ela perguntou. - Você se lembra quando Tomoyo contou como me conheceu e... como ficou sabendo do meu segredo?

- Lembro... embora eu prefira não lembrar... você... - ele não conseguiu completar a frase

- Eu morri. - ela falou por ele, calmamente - Morri para salvar Tomoyo e não me arrependo... apesar de ter gastado minha última chance.

- Última?! - ele repetiu, como se não tivesse processado a palavra e, arregalando os olhos, ele perguntou, num sussurro. - Quantas... quantas vezes você já morreu?!

- Três vezes...

Shaoran voltou a olhar para o teto, tentando digerir o fato de que sua esposa, uma jovem de 500 anos, sem a capacidade de se apaixonar, talvez não estivesse no seu lado ali, deitada na cama, se já não tivesse ressuscitado três vezes... de algum modo, aquilo parecia demais.

- Eu não sou imortal. Se alguma coisa realmente terrível me acontecesse, algo que fosse além da minha capacidade de cura, eu morreria. Algo como quebrar o pescoço, como aconteceu no acidente de carruagem. Madoushi, se quisesse, poderia me tornar imortal, mas ela jamais se arriscaria a tornar sua serva uma criatura impossível de ser morta e, de certa forma, uma igual a ela...

"Mas ela tinha noção de que minha tarefa poderia ter... obstáculos difíceis a serem superados. Mas eu nunca soube que ela tinha me colocado para jogar o 'jogo da ressurreição' até descobrir da pior forma possível."

- "Jogo... da ressurreição"? - ele repetiu, devagar, fazendo força para pensar: de repente, seu cérebro parecia pesar trinta quilos e trabalhar 5 vezes mais devagar.

- Sim... o infame "jogo da ressurreição". Não é muito conhecido porque... bem... é uma aposta bem desleal, para se dizer o mínimo...

"Pelo pouco que ouvi Madoushi falar e que consegui ler em alguns livros ao longo da minha vida, ressuscitar os mortos é uma coisa bem difícil de se fazer. Tornar imortal significa lacrar a porta entre este mundo e o mundo dos espíritos e você... não passa. Mas eu efetivamente morria, passava pela porta e a magia me puxava de volta. Então eu tinha apenas três chances.

"A primeira vez foi antes mesmo dos cem anos... acho que era o décimo nono anel... o homem do qual estava noiva não aceitou muito bem... ele era bastante violento e impulsivo. Pegou uma cimitarra e cortou meu pescoço."

- Cimitarra? - Shaoran perguntou, automaticamente, com o olhar vidrado. - Por onde você andou?

- Eu dei uma voltinha pelo norte da África e ali pela região árabe... De todas as coisas que eu estou lhe contando, é com isso que você quer se preocupa? - ela perguntou, séria.

- Não... me... perdoe... continue... a sua... história.

- Bem... foi muito rápido, nem tive chance. Nem sabia o que havia ocorrido. Lembro-me... vagamente de uma... fumaça branca... mas quando voltei a mim, eu estava no mesmo lugar, sentindo um comichão na garganta e o meu ex-noivo parado ali, me olhando, como se eu... tivesse acabado de ressuscitar. Ele se matou na minha frente. Logo em seguida, Madoushi apareceu pra mim e explicou-me que eu havia morrido e que ela havia me trazido de volta. Disse também que era algo extremamente difícil e que, para fazer a magia, ela havia apostado o fim da maldição. Mas que, se eu trapaceasse, ou seja, dissesse como se quebra a maldição, ela ganhava e os anéis continuariam amaldiçoados após a minha morte. E era só conseguir outra pobre alma infeliz para continuar meu trabalho."

"Durante muitos outros anos, fui recolhendo os anéis e destruindo vidas... até que chegou um momento em que eu não aguentei... é claro que eu não podia ficar incólume a tanta dor, raiva, desespero e... disse que iria desistir."

Ele viu quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto bonito e molhou o travesseiro em que ela estava deitada.

- Madoushi apareceu para mim e me ameaçou, mas eu disse que ela poderia me matar que eu não me importava. Eu preferia a morte... a colocar mais tanto desespero nas minhas costas. Então ela mudou completamente... disse então que eu precisava ao menos entregar os anéis que eu já havia conseguido. E que eu precisava ir até o Lia Faíl para tal... Se eu dissesse que não fiquei desconfiada com a aparente facilidade que consegui persuadí-la estaria mentindo... mas meu alívio por saber que poderia ter minha vida de volta, ou, ao menos, não ser a causa de mais sofrimento me fizera ignorar minhas desconfianças e, de bom grado, entrei no primeiro navio que ia da Inglaterra até a Irlanda.

"No meio da travessia, uma súbita tempestade se formou, violenta como nunca havia se visto, muito parecida com a que enfrentamos hoje. O barco sacudia-se e ameaçava virar. O capitão fazia de tudo para manter o prumo, mas pedia que os passageiros permanecessem no convés, perto dos botes. Era ali que eu estava, quando uma mulher, desesperada, chegou gritando, dizendo que seu filho estava preso em uma das cabines, cuja porta não abria. E começou a me puxar, para ajudá-la. Eu dizia 'não', mas ela insistia e me puxava com muita força e, no fim acabei cedendo. Segui-a por dentro do barco, que estava vazio, até um corredor pequeno, onde havia uma porta fechada. realmente estava emperrada, mas juntas, eu e ela conseguimos abrir. Assim que a porta se abriu, ela me deu um empurrão e eu caí lá dentro. Quando me voltei, ela estava escondida nas sombras, mas eu percebi sua expressão séria... e os olhos castanhos voltados com arrogância para mim. E eu... reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar... era ela. Madoushi-sama."

As lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelo rosto vidrado no teto. Shaoran, impulsivamente, buscou a mão dela com a sua. A princípio, ela não reagiu, mas depois a apertou, com força, fazendo arder os arranhões que ela mesma causara mais cedo, mas ele mal notou.

- Ela fechou a porta. Eu tentei, em vão, abrí-la, chamar por ajuda, mas nada adiantava. Se a porta não estivesse realmente emperrada, Madoushi poderia ter muito bem lançado alguma magia para fechá-la... e estavam todos no convés do navio, se preparando para o pior... eu estava sozinha...

"Eu não me lembro se sentia mais medo da morte ou da situação... o barco virando, me jogando para os lados, a madeira do casco se partindo e se tornando armas que me feriam todas as vezes que eu era atirada contra ele pela força do tempo, a água começando a encher lentamente a sala... eu tentei abrir a porta, aumentar o rombo no casco para que eu pudesse passar pelo buraco e escapar... tentei gritar, implorar para que me salvassem... mas nada acontecia... tentei me manter na superfície, enquanto deu, mas finalmente respirei pela última vez, antes que a água inundasse por completo onde eu estava..."

"Era terrível tentar respirar e engolir água. Meu corpo tentava expelir a água salgada e implorava por ar. Mas no fim, comecei a ficar fraca, cansada... e com muita dor... meu corpo foi ficando dormente... era tão mais forte que eu... e por fim, eu desmaiei... eu morri."

Ela se virou para ele e ele viu todo o medo e a dor em seu olhar, expressando melhor que mil palavras o quanto a situação lhe fora desesperadora, talvez o pior momento de sua vida, mas não ousou falar qualquer coisa... e, depois de um tempo, ela continuou:

- Fui puxada de volta... quando acordei, ainda estava lá embaixo e logo fui tomada pelo pânico. Eu não iria aguentar passar por aquilo de novo.

"Foi quando escutei um som abafado pela água, muito forte e vi que havia aberto um grande buraco no casco... rapidamente, eu consegui me arrastar por ele e nadei para a superfície, em completo desespero. Emergi, tentando inspirar grandes lufadas de ar misturadas com a água doce da chuva. Olhei ao redor, mas não havia ninguém e o barco afundava lentamente. Lutei para me manter na superfície, enquanto as ondas tentava me derrubar. Um grande pedaço de madeira passou por mim e eu me agarrei a ele, cansada demais para nadar... e me deixei levar."

"Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei no mar... só sei que estava exausta demais... por fim, finalmente, meus pés roçaram no chão de areia e percebi que estava perto de uma praia... usando minhas últimas forças, eu me arrastei pela beira da praia e me deixei cair. Não sei quanto tempo eu dormi... quando acordei, era noite... e eu não estava sozinha."

"Madoushi em sua forma verdadeira, sedutora e assustadora, estava ali, perto de mim e a primeira coisa que fez, quando me levantei e me dirigi a ela, foi me dar uma bofetada tão forte que fui atirada na areia outra vez, a boca sagrando. 'Sua idiota!' ela urrou para mim 'Acha mesmo que pode desistir tão fácil assim?! Há muito mais em jogo que sua vida insignificante, mas eu investi demais em você para que simplesmente me vire as costas!' Eu não conseguia fazer nada, sentia muita dor e cansaço, mesmo estando fisicamente bem, graças a minha magia de cura. 'Levante-se!' ela ordenou, cruelmente. Com esforço, me pus de pé e ela me agarrou pelo decote do vestido e me levantou com a facilidade que uma criança levanta uma boneca. Olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dela, que eram impideosos, os olhos mais brutais que tive a infelicidade de fitar. 'Se você tentar outra vez debandar... eu irei fazer com que você se arrependa pelo resto da eternidade! Por que matar você seria muito fácil, não seria?!'; eu sentia o terror gelando meu coração enquanto via a verdade naqueles olhos. 'Gostou de morrer afogada? A agonia de não conseguir respirar, de se sentir sufocar... deve ser mesmo tão terrível como eu consigo ver em seus olhos agora... pois saiba que, se você vier com mais uma tentativa de se amotinar contra mim, eu a afundarei no oceano com um feitiço de ressurreição eterna, nem que pra isso eu gaste metade da minha magia! E você passará a eternidade morrendo e ressuscitando afogada. Ouviu bem, sua critatura imprestável?!' e me largou no chão outra vez. Quando olhei ao redor, eu estava sozinha outra vez."

"Depois desse dia, não ousei mais desafiá-la. Eu vi até onde a sua maleficência alcança. Mesmo sofrendo, eu precisava engolir tudo o que eu sentia e cumprir com os meus objetivos. Eu não tinha escolha. Às vezes penso que sou terrivelmente egoísta e que talvez mereça passar pela punição eterna, mas... tenho tantos pesadelos vívidos com a sensação de estar me afogando... é tão horrível que me forço a continuar..."

"Quando você apontou a arma para mim no parque, naquela noite em que fugimos, eu realmente desejei, como nunca, que você pusesse um fim na minha vida, porque tudo acabaria ali e todo o ódio que causei seria, de alguma forma, compensado. Mas aqui estamos nós... e hoje... foi como tantos atrás, tão igual, tão desesperador, que me deixei tomar pelo pânico, pelo desespero."

Subitamente, Sakura se arrastou para ele e o abraçou pelo pescoço, tão fortemente que ele se sentiu um pouco sufocado, e escondeu seu rosto em um dos ombros dele. Ela tremia levemente e sua pele estava outra vez fria e levemente pegajosa de suor, dizendo-lhe que o terror que ela sentia era real. Com a voz abafada e trêmula ela disse:

- Entende por que eu lhe contei isso? Ela não vai se deixar abater por suas súplicas ou promessas. Eu não sei o que ela quer... o que os anéis significam... mas ela não vai deixar que nada se interponha em seu caminho.

Claro que Shaoran compreendia. Embora aquela história terrível tenha de alguma forma o desestabilizado e embolotado seu cérebro, ele sabia, mais do que nunca que o que ela falara era a mais pura verdade: Madoushi-sama, fosse quem fosse, era muito, mas muito perigosa.

'

"_Siuil... Siuil... Siuil... a ruin"_

O vento soprava, assoviando e balançando folhas invisíveis...

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin"_

Mas não havia vazio. Havia verde e cinza, borrões de tinta que compunha um esboço de uma pintura...

"_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin"_

A voz era gentil, calma, melodiosa, hipnotizante...

"_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion"_

E se ouvia cada nota com clareza, sobressaindo-se ao vento, ecoando pelos borrões de tinta, parecendo transformar, retocar e refinar...

"_Is go dte... tu mo... mhuirnin... slan"_

Os borrões verdes se transformaram em um chão gramado e a mancha cinza, numa neblina densa e em um céu nublado... as folhas caídas rolavam pelo chão...

"_Is go dte tu mo... mhuirnin slan"_

E, através da neblina, havia uma silhueta... não se percebia nada a não ser aquele vulto escuro, alto, esguio...

"_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"_

A figura se aproximava, o volume da voz aumentou e ecoava por todos os cantos, a neblina se dissipava... e ele viu os longos cabelos balançando ao sabor do vento...

Shaoran acordou com o sol batendo em cheio no seu rosto.

Por um momento ficou desorientado, mas logo lembrou-se de onde estava. Haviam montado um acampamento na noite anterior, nas imediações de Navan, depois de andarem o dia inteiro. E, no dia anterior, haviam pego uma carruagem-correio e rodado muitas e muitas milhas. Agora, finalmente, estavam perto do seu objetivo. Estavam acampando porque não queriam gastar seus parcos recursos com hospedarias. Até mesmo o jantar foi providenciado por Sakura, que caçara um coelho e, com ajuda de algumas ervas, fizera um bom assado, fazendo-os relembrar dos primeiros tempos de viagem...

Ele se aprumou e procurou Sakura pelos arredores. Desde a noite em que ela lhe contara a história do afogamento, quando iam se deitar, Sakura se aconchegava a ele para dormirem juntos e, apesar de não se sentir inteiramente confortável com a situação, para ele era sempre uma emoção sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu... Eagora, ela não estava ali, mas, antes que pudesse ficar preocupado, ele a localizou alguns metros adiante, mexendo alguma coisa na fogueira. Ela se aprumou quando o viu se aproximar.

- Bom dia. Eu já ia acordá-lo mesmo, só estava terminando de fazer o café-da-manhã... - e mostrou uma frigideira onde fritava alguns ovos. - quanto mais cedo partirmos, mais cedo chegaremos ao Lia Faíl.

O apetite que Shaoran sentira ao ver os ovos se evaporara ao ouvir aquilo... porque significava o encontro com a Madoushi e a eminente separação da mulher que amava. Mas ele havia tomado a decisão de adiar ao máximo o momento em que realmente se preocuparia com aquilo e desfrutaria ao máximo do presente, por isso, tentou desviar o assunto:

- Você dormiu bem...?

- Mais ou menos... você falou hoje a noite de novo. - e, repentinamente, ela soltou uma exclamação. - É isso!

- O que houve?! - ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Eu... é que eu... acabei de entender... de perceber uma coisa que estava na minha frente o tempo inteiro! Isso... o que você fala. Eu já sei em que lingua é! - ela falou, de certo modo, bastante animada. - É gaélico! Gaélico irlandês!

- Mas eu não sei falar gaélico irlandês. - ele falou, meio estupidamente.

- Acho que você só estava repetindo o que você escutava... - ela falou, meio distraidamente, pensativa. - Lembrei-me repentinamente de sua irmã, falando sobre a maldição em gaélico e liguei os pontos.

- Você sabe falar gaélico Irlandês? - ele perguntou, ignorando a pontada que sentira em seu coração ao mencionar a irmã.

- Não muito... apenas algumas coisas... vejamos... - ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. - Hoje você falou uma frase diferente... e ficou repetindo-a muitas vezes... vejamos... era... Is go... mo mhuirnin... slan... não... está faltando alguma coisa... era Is go... doras... não, não... era...

Shaoran não se importava em saber o que aquela música, afinal, significava, mas não ousou interrompê-la enquanto ela tentava lembrar-se... ficou apenas olhando-a, feliz de vê-la um pouco mais animada desde o incidente do barco... ultimamente, ela andara mais abatida e séria que o normal... e era bom vê-la assim, concentrada e pensativa... e a fitou intensamente, querendo guardar na memória cada traço daquele rosto lindo e perfeito, para que pudesse evocar as lembranças nos dias mais difícieis que víriam futuramente.

- Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan! Lembrei... era isso! Então... eu acho... é alguma coisa a ver com amor, pessoa querida... e salvar... estar a salvo... algo do gênero.

- Bom... isso não faz muito sentido, na verdade... mas hoje... o sonho estava mais nítido. - e contou a ela sobre o vulto na neblina.

- Alto e esguio? De cabelos compridos? - ela perguntou, levemente tensa, enquanto dividia os ovos para que pudessem comer - Será que não era...?

- Eu não sei.

- Era homem ou mulher?

- Não sei... eu diria que era mulher. Mas é só um sonho. Não vamos... nos preocupar com isso. - ele pediu, resoluto. Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda estava pensativa e, ele notou, tensa outra vez.

- Mas estamos chegando ao nosso destino... e o seu sonho ficou repentinamente nítido. Eu... não consigo deixar de notar essa... coincidência...

Shaoran não falou nada, porém pensava a mesma coisa. E comeram os ovos, em um silêncio carregado de tensão.

'

- Lá está. - Sakura falou, a voz tensa.

Shaoran olhou na direção que ela apontou, franzindo os olhos para ver na luz do entardecer. Estavam em uma grande colina, com poucas árvores e muita vegetação rasteira. No ponto para onde ela apontava, ele conseguia ver uma pequena protuberância que parecia brotar da terra.

- O Lia Faíl é aquilo? - ele perguntou, com descrença na voz.

- Sim... pensou que fosse o que?

- Uma pedra com, no mínimo, uns cem metros de altura!

E quando chegaram mais perto, a decepção de Shaoran se confirmou: O Lia Faíl era uma pedra comprida e arredondada, mas que mal passava de um metro e cinquenta de altura, fincada, tal qual um dedo em riste, num trecho deserto e limpo da colina. Distante, para o noroeste, podia-se ver um aglomerado de casas de uma pequena aldeia, mas não se via uma viva alma nos arredores.

- Bem... o que precisamos fazer? - perguntou Shaoran.

- Eu não sei... - a moça respondeu, franzindo o cenho para a pedra. - A Madoushi... disse que... quando eu chegasse aqui... a porta... se abriria.

- E por que então a porta não se abriu?

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

Enquanto ela circundava a pedra, examinando-a, Shaoran observou-a, sentido-se completamente esvaziado de qualquer emoção. Porque, enfim, chegara o momento crucial. Ele barganharia o quer que fosse preciso com Madoushi pela felicidade de sua família... e diria Adeus definitivamente para Sakura. Desde que se decidira a ir com ela, e decidira o que precisaria fazer, tentara confrontar seus sentimentos... a dor e o medo, predominantes... mas também insegurança, raiva, inconformismo... mas... no fim, o que adiantaria sentir tantas coisas tão divergentes? Tudo o que precisava saber era que suas irmãs poderiam ser felizes outra vez... e Sakura estaria bem, perdida em algum lugar do passado. Por isso, fazia um esforço tremendo apenas para deixar tudo de lado e focar-se no presente, no que tivesse que fazer...

- Será que precisamos dizer alguma palavra mágica? Fazer algum tipo... de ritual? - ele perguntou.

- Eu não... sei... - ela respondeu, meio ríspida. - Eu achei que... chegando aqui... a porta... ia se abrir de novo.

- Pense um pouco... será que, quando você conheceu a Madoushi... você fez... sem querer, alguma coisa especial que abriu a porta?

Ela o olhou com um ar de arrogância superior e irritação, tal qual uma professora impaciente olha para um aluno que não havia entendido a lição.

- Não... não é assim que funciona. Não é que nós tenhamos que fazer alguma coisa... é _ela_ quem precisa nos deixar passar... _ela_ que precisa abrir a porta para o lado de lá.

- Então... por que ela não abre?

- É isso que estou tentando entender! A não ser... - ela o olhou de soslaio. - Que ela não queira abrir por sua causa.

- Eu suponho que ela deva estar observando nossas desventuras, não é? - ele perguntou, seco e, sem esperar resposta, virou-se e gritou bem alto, para a colina. - Madoushi-sama! Se você quiser todos os seus aneis, você vai ter que me deixar entrar também! Eu não vou sair do lado dela e só entregarei o anel que está em meu pescoço diretamente a você!

O vento pareceu se intensificar um pouco, assoviando nos ouvidos deles e fazendo o ar ficar ligeiramente mais frio, mas, fora isso, não houve qualquer outra reação.

- Acho que não seja isso, afinal... - ele falou, sentindo-se ligeiramente frustrado.

Sakura olhou ao redor.

- A não ser... que estejamos sendo observados e talvez... ela queira que a pessoa vá embora antes de entrarmos.

Eles esperaram mais um pouco, dando voltas ao redor da pedra e afastando-se um pouco do lugar. Infelizmente, não havia muito o que fazer naquele descampado a céu aberto e, portanto, não era nada animador afastarem-se daquele lugar. Depois de uma hora, retornaram ao lugar e esperaram... mais uma vez, nada aconteceu. Sakura estava cada vez mais frustrada e Shaoran, pensativo.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser... sobre a porta só poder ser aberta pelo lado de lá... mas tenho a forte impressão... que precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- E o que seria, Shaoran? - ela perguntou, irritada, sentando-se ao pé do Lia Faíl, de cara amarrada. - Ela teria me dito alguma coisa! Ela... deve estar fazendo isso de propósito!

- Mas com que finalidade?! Achei... que ela estivesse com pressa em relação a esses anéis.

- Eu também... mas eu não consigo imaginar outra razão. Ela pode estar tentando brincar com os meus nervos... com os nossos nervos, tentando nos deixar emocionalmente fracos.

- Achei que você não teria esse tipo de problema, não tendo um coração.

- Quando se trata da Madoushi... eu posso esperar tudo vindo dela. - ela falou, a voz tensa outra vez.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Você tem certeza que ela não insinuou nada? - quando ela negou com a cabeça, ele perguntou, hesitante. - Quando foi... a última vez que ela falou com você, diretamente?

- Quando estávamos na casa de lorde e lady Nobelli.

- O quê?! Quando?!

- Assim que fiquei sozinha... Subi para o quarto e um lacaio veio deixar nossos pertences... ela o possuiu. - ela deu um sorriso amargo - Vamos dizer que ela não ficou muito feliz com a ideia do nosso casamento.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem... ela geralmente nunca está satisfeita com nada que eu faço. Mas... achei que ela ia gostar de nos ver aqui... afinal, nós nos apressamos, chegamos antes do que até eu mesma esperava chegar... passamos por tudo isto para ela nos negar entrada! Isto não é justo!

Shaoran pegou a mão dela.

- Fique calma! Não adianta nada ficarmos nervosos ou irritados. Talvez... seja isso mesmo o que ela queira.

- Depois de tantos anos... vagando pelo mundo, coletando esses malditos anéis... eu finalmente chego aqui... eu só queria... me livrar disso, pegar meu coração de volta, minha vida de volta... e ir pra casa. - ela falou, tristemente.

Para aquilo, Shaoran não deu respostas. Ficaram muito tempo, vendo sem realmente ver o vasto campo verde, encostados na pedra fria, em completo silêncio. O sol começou a descer no horizonte, anunciando o fim do dia e, enfim Shaoran sugeriu, com delicadeza:

- Acho que não adianta ficarmos aqui. Vamos até a vila procurar um lugar para pernoitar... quem sabe, depois de um bom jantar, nós consigamos pensar em alguma coisa.

Ele a viu se armar para rejeitar aquela proposta, mas pareceu pensar melhor e concordou com a cabeça. Ele a ajudou a levantar-se e, dando uma última olhada na pedra, caminharam em direção à vila.

'

A vila era bem pequena, mas muito movimentada por ficar a beira de uma estrada. Tanto que quase não conseguiram lugar na única hospedaria dali. O quarto era muito pequeno e mal mobiliado mas, ao menos, era limpo. Tiveram tempo apenas para tirar o grosso da poeira da estrada e logo estavam descendo para jantar. Felizmente, a maioria das pessoas já havia feito a refeição e o salão estava relativamente vazio, embora barulhento. Eles procuraram uma mesa bem distante do bar e pediram o jantar. Justamente pela hora tardia, tiveram que se contentar com uma sopa fria. Mas, com a cabeça cheia do jeito que estavam, nem reclamamaram.

Comeram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Shaoran olhou para a mulher, que mantinha o olhar estático na sopa, como se esta pudesse lhe dar respostas. Ele pigarreou e falou:

- Sakura, estive pensando... acho que seria uma boa ideia voltarmos para Navan.

- E por que você acha isso? - ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do prato.

- Por causa de Ernest Talbolt.

Ela o fitou, surpresa.

- Quem?!

- Ernest Talbolt. O autor daquele livro de contos esquisitos de Fenmei.

- Não vejo como isso poderia nos ajudar.

- Mas eu sim. Eu não consigo deixar de pensar nas similaridades entre a sua... situação... e o conto. Talvez porque, como eu falei antes, você não tenha sido a primeira a entrar em contato com a Madoushi. Se for assim, em algum lugar, alguém talvez saiba de alguma coisa. Poderíamos encontrar alguma pista sobre como passar pela porta.

- Mas... Navan... me parece tão longe. - Sakura teimou - E nós não temos tanto dinheiro assim. Lembre-se que você terá que voltar, ao menos para Aird. Precisa fazer a travessia outra vez.

- Poderíamos acampar, como estivemos fazendo ultimamente.

- Não... eu não acho que valerá a pena. - ele quis retrucar mas ela foi mais rápida, mostrando toda sua irritação na voz - Shaoran, se você quiser ir a Navan fazer perguntas, pode ir, mas vá sozinho! Eu não sairei daqui!

O rapaz deu um muxoxo contrariado. Mas a ruguinha de teimosia havia aparecido entre os olhos dela e, enquanto ela estivesse ali, seria inútil discutir. Concentrou-se em tomar o resto da sua sopa, enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer. Talvez... pudesse procurar respostas por ali mesmo. Tão perto do Lia Faíl, alguém com certeza saberia de alguma coisa. Só precisaria tomar cuidado para não ser muito indiscreto: ele bem sabia que pessoas de lugares pequenos sempre estranhavam e comentavam se estrangeiros começassem a fazer perguntas...

Foi então que viu um homem, na ponta do balcão do bar, olhando fixamente para sua mulher. Ele usava um chapéu de abas largas, fora de moda, que ocultava boa parte de seu rosto. Apenas via-se claramente a barba desgrenhada e cinza, mas não havia dúvidas que ele parecia devorar Sakura com os olhos. Shaoran fechou a cara para o homem, lembrando-se imediatamente do incidente na Escócia. Então, vendo que a moça já estava terminando de comer, apressou-a gentilmente e subiram para o quarto. Felizmente, ela não notouo homem, distraída e desanimada... mas ele percebeu que o estranho os seguiu com o olhar enquanto atravessavam o salão...

'

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin"_

A neblina era muito densa, mas ele podia ver uma mancha verde se extender pelo chão...

"_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin"_

A voz vinha de todos os lugares, preenchendo o ambiente e era tão clara e ressonante como se ele estivesse em um teatro... mas desde quando o chão de um teatro é feito de grama?

"_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion"_

Ele conseguia ver uma silhueta graciosa por entre a neblina. Ele começou a andar em direção a ela, embora não conseguisse ver ou sentir seu próprio corpo...

"_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"_

A música ficou mais alta e o vento começou a soprar contra ele, obrigando-o a semicerrar o olhos...

"_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"_

O vento dificultava seu avanço, empurrando-o para trás, querendo derrubá-lo, mas algo o impelia a seguir em frente...

"_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"_

A música era quase ensurdecedora, o vento parecia um muro invisível que o impedia de avançar, enquanto ele tentava cubrir os olhos. A silhueta estava bem perto agora, alta, muito alta, esguia, com cabelos muito compridos, as vestes balançando ao vento... vestes finas e delicadas... uma mulher elegante, de presença forte e impossível de se ignorar...

...Madoushi-sama?

Não sabia se pensara ou falara em voz alta aquele nome. Mas, no momento em que as palavras fluíram, a voz que cantava se calou e o vento parou, dando lugar a um silêncio tão ensurdecedor como a música de antes. A neblina se dissipava. Shaoran aproximou-se dela...

- Shaoran, acorde!

Então, tudo começou a escurecer e a pesar, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha a impressão de que estava começando a emergir de um mergulho no oceano. Ele tentou resistir, por que era a primeira vez que tudo estava tão claro... ele queria continuar sonhando...

"_Não lute. Você precisa acordar"_

Tudo ficou escuro. Mas ele ainda escutou, em um sussuro claro.

"_Nos veremos em breve"_

…

- Acorda, Shaoran!

Desnorteado e assustado, ele arregalou os olhos. A primeira coisa que notou foi que o quarto ainda estava escuro, mas logo focalizou as formas de Sakura na penumbra, indo de um lado para o outro, parecendo muito apressada.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, sentando-se na cama, completamente acordado e tenso.

- Levante-se! Precisamos ir embora! Agora! - ela retrucou, a voz nervosa e estridente.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - ele repetiu, mais enfático.

Ela não respondeu, de novo e ele resolveu obedecer. Vestiu-se o mais rápido possível e, a altura em que estava calçando os sapatos, ela já tinha recolhido todas as coisas deles e já estava pronta, olhando-o impaciente e aflita.

Mal se levantou da cama, ela o supreendeu indo em direção a janela. Estavam no segundo andar e havia lá embaixo um pequeno jardim mal cuidado, cheio de lama ao redor.

- Sakura, o que você...?!

Mas ela passou pelo rapaz, como se ele não existisse, arrancou as cobertas da cama e as torceu, amarrando as pontas a fim de fazer uma corda improvisada. E Shaoran compreendeu o que ela estava fazendo...

- Você enlouqueceu?! - ele segurou com firmeza uma das pontas da corda - Não vou permitir que você isto!

- Shaoran, não é hora de discutirmos! Precisamos sair daqui e não pode ser pelos meios convencionais! E não podemos perder tempo! Ele... pode chegar a qualquer momento!

- Ele?!

E lembrou-se imediatamente do homem no bar na noite anterior. Quem poderia ser para deixá-la tão atormentada? E não demorou muito, seu cérebro fez as conexões certas, sem esforço...

Um ex-noivo, de coração partido e muito ódio na alma.

Voltou ao presente a tempo de ver Sakura se preparando para descer pela corda. Rápido, ele a impediu.

- Shaoran, eu já disse que não podemos...

- Eu sei, mas eu não vou permitir que você vá primeiro! Descerei pela corda, para ver se está segura. E você vem logo em seguida.

Ele a empurrou de lado e trespassou a perna pela janela, tentando se apoiar nos tijolos desnivelados do lado de fora. Uma linha fina de luz surgia no horizonte, indicando que o dia logo nasceria e que tinham que se apressar. Com cuidado, foi descendo até chegar ao fim da corda, tendo que pular o resto da distância, que felizmente, não era muita. Se a corda aguentara o peso dele, com certeza aguentaria Sakura e, se ela caisse, ele estava ali para tentar ampará-la.

Ela apareceu na janela e jogou para ele a mala e a sacola de viagem deles, que ele conseguiu pegar no ar. Sem demora, ela escalou a janela e começou a fazer o mesmo percurso que ele, com muito mais habilidade e rapidez. Saltou os últimos metros e pousou no chão tão silenciosa como um gato. Sem demora, ela começou a correr, passando pelas poucas casas, ainda silenciosas. Percebeu que ela ia em direção a um bosque fechado que existia logo depois da vila e a seguiu. Por causa da bala alojada na perna, seu ritmo era prejudicado e suas caretas de dor, acentuadas pelo medo, eram dignas de pena. Mas ela não parava por um instante sequer, passando rápida entre as ávores muito próximas, adentrando cada vez mais na escuridão da floresta, tropeçando nos galhos. E uma sensação estranha ocorreu ao rapaz, a de que já havia vivido aquela cena antes...

- É um deles, não é? Um dos seus noivos?!

Ela não respondeu, enquanto puxava a barra de seu vestido violentamente de um galho que ficara preso. O tecido rasgou e ela não se importou, prosseguindo.

- Quem ele era, Sakura? Pensei... pensei que você não tinha enganado ninguém na Irlanda!

- E não enganei... ele veio para cá... eu não sei...! - ela respondeu, entre uma respiração em outra, parecendo confusa.

A luz do sol nascente começava a penetrar pelas frestas das copas das árvores. Shaoran suava e arfava. Por fim, ele agarrou a mão da moça e a obrigou a parar. Imediatamente, ela se voltou para ele, violentamente.

- Por que paramos?! Temos que continuar... temos que ir...!

- Mas ir aonde?! Fugir de que, exatamente? Nós temos que parar para pensar, planejar o que faremos... e, se tivermos, vamos enfrentar! Ou você vai fugir desse homem para sempre?

Ela respirou fundo, mas pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, como se com este gesto pudesse organizar seus pensamentos.

- Você tem razão... estou sendo... irracional... _passional_, para falar a verdade. Me deixando levar... pelos sentimentos! Depois de tantos anos...

- Acho simplesmente - ele a cortou - que você está influenciada pela pressão dos últimos dias. A tempestade... o casamento... tudo deve ter mexido com você. Escute... eu sei que você não me quer por perto, mas eu estou com você! Você pode contar comigo. Não é um homem com uma cimitarra outra vez: Eu posso dar um jeito nele.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e pareceu pensar muito. Por fim, falou hesitante:

- Não como os dois homens na hospedaria. E... eu não quero que você derrame mais sangue por mim, mas... você não viu o olhar dele. - ele sentiu a mão que ainda segurava tremer levemente.

Ouviram um galho se quebrar e viraram-se em direção ao barulho, Shaoran levando imediatamente a mão ao bolso do casaco onde carregava sua arma. E, emergido de uma sebe alta, eles viram um homem, que Shaoran reconheceu ser o mesmo do bar. Mas ele paralisou, chocado, ao reconhecer nele, sem o chapéu, outra figura de seu passado distante.

Ele ainda era alto e esguio, mas sua magreza era quase cadavérica, onde os ossos da face eram proeminentes na pele esticada e manchada. Os cabelos estavam brancos, comprimidos e emaranhados. Sua roupa, por debaixo da capa, ainda que outrora tivesse sido de última moda, estava puída e sujo, muito suja. Eles podiam sentir, mesmo àquela distância, o leve cheiro de bebida e urina.

E os olhos... como Sakura mencionara segundos antes... os olhos negros, injetados, arregalados... e com uma expressão tão obcecada e demente que era impossível sustentar-lhe o olhar por muito tempo.

Era o nobre de cara comprida, que salvara a vida de Shaoran dezessete anos antes e agora os mantinha reféns sob a mira de um revolver antigo, mas não menos perigoso.

- Nade... Nadeshiko... - ele sussurrou, a voz gultural e enrolada.

- Eu... eu não sou... Nadeshiko. - ela falou, tentando se manter calma. - Meu nome é... Sakura...

- Por que... você me abandonou, Nadeshiko? - ele perguntava, olhando fixamente para a moça.

- Eu não sou... Nadeshiko! - ela repetiu, mais enérgica.

- Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, minha querida. Eu nunca... nunca deixei de amá-la.

Ele deu um passo para frente e Shaoran se interpos entre os dois, dizendo, calmamente:

- Esta moça não é quem você pensa que ela é. Seu nome é Sakura e ela é minha esposa. O senhor está confundindo-a com outra pessoa.

Pela primeira vez, ele desviou seu olhar para Shaoran e, por um breve momento, pareceu voltar a ser o duque D'Avingnon de antes.

- Não pode ser! Minha Lady Avalon jamais se casaria com outro homem. Ela me amava! Mas ela... ela se foi... você se foi... - o seu tom de voz agora era esperançoso e tresloucado. - Mas agora está de volta! Podemos viver juntos!

- Eu já disse a você que está mulher é minha esposa! - repetiu Shaoran, se irritando.

- Não fale disparates! Como a minha linda Nadeshiko Avalon ia se casar com um frangote como você? - ele replicou, em sua arrogância demente. - Ela só se casaria com um homem de minha finesse, com meus títulos...

- Não adianta argumentar, Shaoran... ele está completamente louco. - sussurrou Sakura, lívida.

- Você tem razão. Temos que ir embora.

Mas no momento em que eles fizeram menção de se mexerem, o duque apontou a arma diretamente para a cabeça do conde e engatilhou.

- Nem tente fugir com minha noiva, sua criatura vil! Esperei... tanto tempo por este dia. Eu sofri, me desgastei, fui... completamente infeliz durante tanto tempo, mas sempre tive esperança de que ela voltaria para mim. E você não vai ficar no nosso caminho.

Então Shaoran, em uma rapidez incrível sacou sua própria arma, engatilhando-a habilmente e mirando com firmeza na cabeça do nobre.

- Pois bem, senhor duque! Saiba que eu também sei atirar muito bem e sou bem famoso por isto.

- Como sabe que sou um duque? - ele perguntou, com um brilho novo no olhar, que o deixava ainda mais perigoso.

Shaoran amaldiçoou-se internamente pelo deslize. Resolveu contar a verdade:

- Sua Alteza deve se lembrar de um garotinho que estava fugindo da escola, na França. Que ajudou-o a se livrar de dois patifes que quase roubaram-lhe todos os pertences. Pois bem, era eu! Eu acatei o seu conselho, Alteza e, modéstia a parte, sou o melhor atirador da Inglaterra.

Ele arregalou os olhos, não espantado que aquela incrível coincidência, mas atormentado por algo, que ele não tardou a externar:

- Eu lembro... daquela noite... foi quando ela... você me deixou...

Shaoran olhou para Sakura como se dissesse "eu não acredito que você fez isso! Era o que faltava para a situação piorar"...

- Foi a pior noite da minha vida! Depois disso... não fui mais o mesmo. Só pensava em você, só pensava em sua beleza, em sua voz... e em como você você havia me deixado, me abandonado, entregue àquela dor lascinante... - sua voz foi-se enchendo de raiva e seu olhar estava em chamas, aterrorizante - Eu devia matá-la por ter me deixado!

E apontou a arma na direção de Sakura. Automaticamente, Shaoran se interpôs entre eles

- Você não encostará em um fio de cabelo dela. Ela não é a sua lady Avalon!

- Não se meta neste assunto!

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. - Atacou Shaoran, bem seriamente - Eu sei o que é ter o coração ferido, o que é ser pisado... mas isto não é desculpa para agir desta maneira. O senhor perdeu a razão, precisa de ajuda... e o senhor pode conseguir ajuda.

O duque deu uma risada desdenhosa, que mais pareciam mãos arranhando um quadro negro

- E como acha que vou fazer isso? Eu era muito rico, é verdade, mas toda a minha fortuna perdeu o sentido para mim... minhas terras, minhas propriedades... nada disso me consolava ou afastava o fantasma daqueles lindos olhos verdes... mas a bebida me ajudava a esquecer... o ópio fazia com que eu tivesse lindos sonhos... e eu queria sonhar cada vez mais e mais... e no fim, perdi tudo. Meus sonhos e minhas fugas... tive que encarar a realidade e desde então venho vagando, esperando, procurando... e eu finalmente achei você! Achei-a e não vou perdê-la!

Sakura olhava paralisada, tremendo levemente e Shaoran levantou a voz.

- Só passando por cima do meu cadáver!

- E é isso que pretendo fazer! Eu quero matar... matar a ambos! - ele rugiu, ecoando na floresta, arfando e tremendo levemente.

- Então tente! E, mesmo que eu morra, eu o levarei para o inferno junto comigo!

- Pois então que seja assim!

- Então, eu o desafio para um duelo, senhor duque! - Sakura gemeu baixinho, mas Shaoran se manteve firme - Nos moldes tradicionais, mas sem padrinhos ou testemunhas, em razão da honra da minha esposa, que o senhor insiste em confundir com lady Avalon.

- Então que seja, meu jovem! Mas a vitória será minha! E ela também! - e olhou para Sakura com adoração outra vez.

Sabendo que insistir no assunto era como dar murro em ponta de faca, o conde tentou ser prático.

- Precisamos encontrar um local mais aberto.

- O fim do bosque não está muito longe. Eu deixei meu cavalo lá perto. Vamos.

Mas ninguém se mexeu.

- Vá primeiro. É você quem sabe o caminho. - falou o rapaz, com impaciência. Mas o duque soltou uma risada medonha

- Para que você possa atirar em mim?! Nem pensar! Vá você na frente que eu lhe indicarei o caminho.

- Não vou deixar você as minhas costas!

- Então, não nos resta mais nada a não ser atirarmos...

- Eu vou na frente!

Fora Sakura quem dissera, os olhos vidrados, o corpo tenso.

- Eu... eu vou na frente... o duque poderá ir logo atrás... e você, Shaoran, vem depois...

- Mas...

- É a melhor solução!

Shaoran não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

- Eu concordo que a bela figura de Lady Avalon, minha noiva, deva nos preceder. - dissera o duque, elevado.

- Se tentar alguma coisa, meterei-lhe uma bala nos miolos!

- E eu levarei lady Avalon comigo, para onde você me levar!

O rapaz mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se subitamente enojado, mas se concentrou. Aquele era o último momento que poderia fraquejar. Lançando um último olhar vacilante ao marido, a moça virou-se de costa e começou a avançar.

Foi o momento mais tenso que Shaoran vivera em toda a sua vida. Ele se esqueceu de seus problemas, de tudo o que acontecera até então, preso naquele pesadelo sem fim, onde a mulher que amava estava na mira de um maníaco instável. Pensou em como o desespero daquele homem transformara um nobre cavalheiro em alguém sem noção do tempo ou reconhecimento de valores. Para ele, obcecado por uma mulher que o abandonara, alternando entre monentos de euforia doentia e ódio intenso, seus atos era imprevisíveis. Shaoran não desejava lhe ferir, pois sabia o quanto era doloroso a dor da rejeição dela, em como a maldição pesa sobre os ombros... mas o homem bondoso que o ajudara há tanto tempo havia se perdido, morto. Não pensava em outra solução: teria que matar o duque.

Sakura caminhava devagar, tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos, enquanto o duque a guiava, com voz açucarada, mirando sua arma na nuca dela. Se Shaoran tentasse atirar agora, o duque poderia disparar a arma e Sakura não resistiria a esse tipo de ferimento. No momento, estava de mãos atadas...

Logo, eles chegaram aos limites do bosque, onde tiveram que semicerrar os olhos por causa da claridade do céu aberto, apesar da neblina da manhã. Havia um cavalo jovem, porém de raça inferior, amarrado a uma árvore baixa, deixando bem claro aos dois como ele pudera os alcançar tão depressa. Sakura apressou-se em sair da mira da arma, enquanto o duque tomava posição para o duelo. Shaoran , despiu o casaco e entregou-o a ela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Há uma pistola igual a minha no bolso interno. Pegue e, se alguma coisa der errado, atire... e fuja... entendeu? Não tente me ajudar... apenas fuja!

Ela o olhou assustada, mas havia uma estranha expressão em seu rosto, como se ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguisse. Ele sorriu para ela, tentando mostrar uma confiança que, em absoluto, não sentia. E voltou-se para o duque, que o esperava, o olhar fixo na moça.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso.

O duque sorriu sonsamente, embora seu olhar fosse inesperadamente calculista. Eles se posicionaram, um de costas para o outro.

- Minha querida, eu detesto lhe pedir isso, mas você terá que fazer a contagem para nós. - disse o duque.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se manter controlada e Shaoran evitou olhá-la. Ela começou, com voz trêmula:

- 1... 2... 3...

A cada passo que dava, seu coração martelava em sua orelhas mais depressa. Ele tentou se manter calmo, pois precisava de toda a frieza e equilíbrio para poder dar um tiro certeiro. Só teria uma chance, senão, Sakura estaria por conta própria

- 4... 5... 6...

O momento estava chegando e o rapaz tentava controlar a sua mão que tremia. Sua respiração era pesada e ele suava, fazendo o cabo da arma escorregar um pouco. Ele não via muita esperança para si próprio, mas faria com que o duque fosse pelo mesmo caminho que o dele.

- 7... MAS O QUE...?!

Um tiro.

Todo o seu corpo paralisou. Ele não sentia nada, só escutava o disparo, ensurdecedor e um choque que o impedia de se mover...

Um outro tiro.

Era isso, ele pensou, sem se mexer. Estou morto e Sakura atirou no duque. O homem trapaceara, atirara antes da hora, para garantir que não perderia. E, qualquer instante, iria sentir a dor e a morte lhe acolher em seus braços.

Um corpo caiu no chão. Ele continuava em pé. E ele se deu conta.

Reassumiu o controle do seu corpo, virando-se rapidamente, já sabendo o que acontecera, mas se recusando a acreditar, rezando para que não fosse o que estava pensando, sentindo um tipo de dor muito diferente, mas tão forte como uma bala lhe atravessando o corpo.

Sakura estava caída. Uma mancha de sangue tingia de vermelho seu vestido logo abaixo do coração. O duque a olhava com um misto de terror e loucura...

O duque se mexeu e Shaoran, num modo completamente automático, atirou e o acertou na cabeça. Ele morreu antes mesmo de tocar o chão. Shaoran largou a arma, apavorado, tonto, aparvalhado. Ele correu até ela, com passos incertos e lançou-se sobre a moça. Rasgou com cuidado o vestido e viu o ferimento ali, um pouco abaixo do seio esquerdo, empapado de sangue. Com um imenso alívio, sentiu ela se mexer e a viu fazer uma careta de dor. Bom, se ela estava viva, logo a cura começaria e ela ficaria bem... ela ficaria bem.

A temperatura dela subiu e seus olhos brilharam. O ferimento começou a se fechar... ela ficaria bem...

Subitamente, o corte voltou a sangrar profusamente e Sakura deu um grito de dor. A temperatura dela subiu mais ainda, seus olhos brilharam mais intensamente. O corte voltou a se fechar. Então, a moça soltou um grito estrangulado e a ferida, novamente, sangrava. O pânico voltou a se avolumar em Shaoran, impedindo-o de pensar racionalmente.

- O que está acontecendo?! - ele perguntou, em voz alta, como se isso fosse trazer as respostas.

Ela estava tão quente agora que ele temia que ela fosse ter uma convulsão, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha febre. Os olhos pareciam dois faróis e seus corpo estava escorregadio de tanto suor. O corte voltou a se fechar, desta vez e inteiramente e ele achou que ela havia conseguido.

Até ela começar a tossir e a cuspir sangue, sujando ainda mais as suas roupas. Estava completamente impotente, sem saber o que fazer, a ansiedade amarga e terrível o tornando burro, enquanto assistia aquela horrivel cena.

Então, ele sentiu a pele dela começar a esfriar, os olhos se apagarem, mas ela ainda cuspia sangue. E ele entendeu que ela não ia conseguir...

- Não... Não! Sakura, não desista! Lute, vamos... você p-precisa lutar! - ele conseguiu dizer, impelido pelo desespero e pelo medo.

Ela focalizou os olhos em seus rosto, com muita dificuldade.

- Sha... Shaoran...

- Vamos, Sakura! Me escute! Você precisa tentar, precisa se concentrar! Não... Não pode desistir!

- Está... doendo... tanto... - ela balbuciava, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e se misturando com as gotículas de suor.

- Eu sei... deve doer... muito, mas... você precisa... precisa continuar tentando...

Ela soltou um gemido e, subitamente, sua pele ficou fria como gelo e seus olhos se apagaram por completo. Ele então se levantou e olhou ao redor: não havia uma viva alma por perto e não se via nem a vila.

- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM NOS AJUDE! - ele berrou, a plenos pulmões, como nunca havia gritado antes - POR FAVOR! ALGUÉM NOS AJUDE!

- Shao... ran. - ele a ouviu chamar, em um sussurro.

Ele se abaixou e tomou a mão gelada na sua, apertando-a como se pudesse passar sua energia para ela.

- Eu estou... muito cansada... - ela se esforçava para falar claramente, embora sua voz fosse um sussurro - Já... passei por isso antes... eu... não estou conseguindo me curar... eu... não vou...

- Não se atreva a dizer que vai morrer! Você não vai morrer! Você NÃO PODE morrer! - ele disse, sua voz falhando e se tornando aguda pelo medo.

- Está tudo.. bem... é... melhor assim...

- Não... NÃO! Não é! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?!

- É... sim... você... não compreende?

- O que eu... eu compreendo é que você não quer viver e está decidindo tudo por si mesma! - ela gritou, a raiva envenenando seu espírito - Eu... perder você... acha que isso é o melhor pra mim?! Como pode ser tão egoísta?!

- Shaoran... me... escute... - ela fez força para colocar alguma pressão em sua mão que ainda segurava a dele, respirando com dificuldade e com um filete de sangue escorrendo pela sua boca - O duque... não sabia... sobre a maldição... e foi ele... quem... atirou em mim... então... a maldição será quebrada... quando eu morrer...

- Que drogas, você NÃO VAI MORRER! - ele vociferou, os olhos turvados e a vista trêmula. - Eu não vou permitir! Eu posso suportar você ir embora... mas não desse jeito! Eu a proibo de morrer...

- Quando... a maldição for quebrada... o sentimento... que você tem por mim... vai acabar... você não vai se importar... vai... esquecer... como todos os outros... e suas irmãs... sua mãe... você... todos ficarão bem...

As lágrimas quentes rolaram pelo rosto dele, desanuviando a sua visão e fazendo enxergar a face pálida, porém serena dela. Ele sabia que não podia fazer nada, mas lhe era impossível aceitar que a perderia...

- Eu... não posso ficar parado... vendo você morrer... eu preciso fazer... alguma coisa... - já não tinha forças para gritar, sua voz saindo quebrada, em um sussurro...

Com esforço, ela levantou a mão livre encostou no rosto dele, banhado de lágrimas, respirando com dificuldade.

- Eu não estou... com medo... porque você está... comigo... - ela disse tentando sorrir. E, instantes depois, pediu, quase impulsivamente. - Por favor... diga que... me ama... uma última vez.

- Eu... te amo, Sakura! - ele falou, tentando soar firme. - Eu sempre... sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, mesmo que... a maldição seja quebrada. Acredite em mim. Eu jamais... a esquecerei.

- Obrigada... por ficar comigo... - ela sorriu, trêmula, mas serena. - Obrigada...

Seus olhos se fecharam... e não se abriram mais. A mão que ainda estava em seu rosto caiu inerte ao lado do corpo. Ela não se mexia, seu sorriso tranquilo congelado em seu rosto.

A respiração dele começou a ofegar e ele levou uma das mãos a boca, como se isso pudesse impedir que aquela terrível verdade penetrasse em sua mente e se avolumasse em sua alma... mas a dor já estava ali, aguda, como se todos os seus membros tivessem sido arrancados e ele se quebrasse em mil pedaços. Então, a agonia o preencheu, precisando extravasar, precisando sair dele e ele obedeceu, soltando um grito de desespero que ecoou, pelas árvores da floresta e se entranhou no chão gramado, infiltrando-se pelo espaço, tornando tudo pesado e sombrio...

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!

'

* * *

,

...

...

...

*Os leitores estão petrificados. Não acreditam no que leram. Então escutam minha voz vinda de algum ponto atrás deles*

Puxa vida capítulo bombástico, né? Acho que este deve ter sido o capítulo mais dramático de toda a fic... Mas não posso ficar comentando muito. Preciso ir.

* Os leitores se viram rápido a tempo de me ver entrando num jatinho fretado, jogando a mala roxa em cima de uma pobre comissário de bordo, que quase se desequilibrou com o peso da mala. Todos entram no avião, menos eu, que pego o trinco da porta e dou meu último recado.* Eu e a Yoruki-chan estamos saindo de férias por tempo indeterminado. Merecemos depois desse capítulo. Não diremos nosso destino exato, apenas posso dizer que fica em uma galáxia muito, muito distante daqui. Bem... _Arrivederci_!

* Fecho a porta com força e o piloto não perde tempo e decola, fazendo o avião sumir nos céus mais rápido que brigadeiro na mesa dos docinhos depois dos parabéns. Todos olham para o azul do céu, incrédulos e chocados até um dos leitores (possivelmente a Ana Pri-chan) aponta para o céu, dizendo: 'Olhem!'*

* um ponto escuro descia lentamente para a terra, ficando maior a medida que se aproximava da terra, mas só quando estava a alguns metros do solo conseguiram identificar o que era: um Meu Primeiro Gradiente todo lascado e desbotado, que descia com a ajuda de um para-quedas. Depois que aterrissou, todos ficaram olhando confusos para aquilo (alguns leitores nem sabiam o que era aquele objeto pré-histórico), mas a MeRRyaNNe foi lá e, hesitante, apertou o play. Minha voz saiu chiada pelos alto falantes*

_Bem gente, a verdade é que eu sou muito covarde para falar isso cara a cara para vocês, mas, devido a experiências traumáticas envolvendo capítulos dramáticos, atrasos e uma armadura medieval em uma fic anterior, tenho meus motivos para ser cautelosa. XD_

_Enfim, devo ter mencionado isto antes, mas este capítulo foi realmente dramático. Eu mesma chorei um pouco ao concluí-lo, tanto pelo seu conteúdo e também por saber que a fic já está entrando em sua reta final. Uma viagem que já passou por vários caminhos e que finalmente está quase chegando a seu destino... _

_E é claro que eu tinha que parar num ponto dramático! A Sakura naquele estado e o Shaoran desesperado... o que será que vai acontecer agora? Alguém arrisca um palpite? :P_

_Enfim, não vou me estender muito... gosto de fazerem meus leitores sofrerem um pouco... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHÁ_

*A voz da Yoru-chan me corta_ 'errr... é melhor não fazer isso com eles. A gente nunca sabe do que eles são capazes'_

_Verdade, amiga... por falar nisso, não teremos exclusivamente o yoruki's corner essa semana porque a Yoru-chan tava muito cansada e teve que negociar a nossa segunda parte da viagem com um piloto de nave meio caloteiro e muito charmoso... não vou dizer quem, senão..._

'_Acho que você já falou demais, de qualquer forma.' u.ú_

_Errr... enfim... por último e não menos importante gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews deixados pelo capítulo passado. Eu andei meio triste porque ultimamente os reviews não estavam chegando nem a marca de dez por capítulo e capítulo passado tivemos 12! Fiquei extremamente feliz... _

_Isso me lembra que em breve, teremos outra "promoção" aqui em Sem Coração... aguardem... :)_

_Enfim, agradeço a: shakeitbruna (bem vinda), Vanessa Li (que postou duas reviews, obrigada!), Cy (Se Sakurazinha vai morrer...? Huuuuuuuuummmm...), MeRRyaNNe (você não vai conseguir me matar, blééééé :P), Suppie-Ko (outra que não me matará... RÁ!) Ninha-Souma (espero que você fica mais louca por mais agora), Yuesalles (:D), Ana Pri-chan (desculpe o atraso...), Mary3009 (desculpe o atraso II...), Sango Lee (não sei se fico triste ou contente por ter-lhe desviado do seu TCC...), Nell Adreatta (bem vinda também e eu gostei do seu jeito rebuscado de escrever reviews)..._

_E obrigada a todos que lêm esta fic e são tímidos demais (ou preguiçosos demais) para deixar reviews. Vamos lá gente... meu sonho e ver "sem coração" quebrar o recorde de "Um admirador especial"... será que estou sendo muito ambiciosa?_

_E é isso... até a próxima, depois que eu voltar de viagem, sabe-se lá quando..._

_Sem mais, Cherry hi_

_..._

_Ps: Feliz dia das crianças a todos nós que, no fundo, no fundo, somos eternas crianças... ou não._

_Ps2: Mimica-chan, por favor, guarde o Meu Primeiro Gradiente até eu voltar._

*chiados e a fita para de rodar*


	16. Cap 16 'Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan'

Olá, crianças!

Aqui é a Cherry falando diretamente de Hogwarts! Depois de passarmos, eu a Yoruki, algum tempo treinando, percebemos que não temos serenidade, sangue frio e paciência suficientes para fazer uma pedrinha levitar, que dirá completar o treinamento Jedi.

Estávamos voltando para casa quando uma fenda no hiperespaço nos lançou na dimensão de Harry Potter. Enquanto não achamos um jeito de voltar para casa, vamos nos divertindo em Hogwarts, após nos tornarmos estudantes honorárias. Mas, sabendo que vocês já devem estar impacientes pelo capítulo 16 após dois longos meses, estou mandando via correio coruja a continuação desta história que escrevo.

O motivo para este incomum prólogo longo é que eu preciso explicar a nossa situação, afim de esclarecer algo que talvez vocês notem durante este capítulo.

Acontece que a Yoru-chan sofreu um pequeno acidente durante uma partida de quadribol contra a Sonserina. Envolveu um balaço, duas corujas e um pé de laranja-lima, mas nada de muito grave. Porém Madame Pomfrey acha melhor que ela passe algum tempo na ala hospitalar até ela melhorar um pouco. E, como falei antes, como não queria deixá-los na mão, resolvi que pubicaria o capítulo sem a revisão final. Por isso, se encontrarem algum erro muito grave, por favor, nos perdoe. Quando a Yoru-chan finalmente se recuperar do incidente, ela revisará o arquivo e eu apenas o substituirei. _(atualizado: a Yoru se recuperou com sucesso e revisou o cap)_

Sem mais delongas, leiam o capítulo 16 de Sem Coração, após o Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card captors e seus personagens não me pertence e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, **classificada como T**, contém **cenas de violência.**

'

* * *

'

Cap 16 -** 'Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan' (repostado)**

'

Escrita por:** Cherry_Hi**

Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

'

Algo parecia estar morrendo dentro de Shaoran.

Algo que o impedia de se mover, de raciocinar, de enxergar... todos os seus sentidos estavam entorpecidos.

Sakura jazia ali, os olhos fechados, expressão serena, a mancha vermelho-sangue espalhada no vestido e imóvel, fria...

Morta.

Shaoran gritou outra vez, longa e sofregamente, como se isto pudesse aliviar o sofrimento que lhe tomava o corpo e a alma. E recusava-se a acreditar que estava tudo acabado. Tudo. Sua família ficaria bem, todas as almas que ela machucara estavam vingadas...

Se o que ela falara era verdade, se fosse só a maldição, por que ele estava sofrendo tanto? Por que não conseguia parar de chorar, cego pelas lágrimas e pela tristeza?

Ele a olhou para e estendeu sua mão trêmula para tocar o rosto dela, mas hesitou. Ele desejava sentir a textura macia da pele da moça, mas tinha medo de sentir o frio da morte ali. Por fim, não resistiu e acariciou-lhe o rosto como se fosse uma pétala de rosa, com carinho e suavidade. Talvez por esperar que ela estivesse gelada, não achou a pele tão fria assim...

Tão linda, tão jovem, apesar de tudo, e um peso tão grande sobre seus ombros... mas, por mais que lamentasse e implorasse, ela não voltaria. Se levantou, mas ficou imóvel... o que faria agora? Racionalmente, sabia que precisava providenciar que o corpo fosse removido... e enterrado.

Olhou para ela outra vez, sem conseguir evitar uma nova leva de lágrimas em seus olhos. Abaixou-se outra vez, quase automaticamente e chegou bem perto dela, falando bem baixinho:

- Eu te amo... e sempre amarei você.

Tomou a liberdade de pela segunda e última vez, beijar-lhe os lábios doces e frios, para ter sempre aquela lembrança a lhe consolar nos dias piores, quando se lembraria dela e de tudo o que passaram.

Ele sentiu um sopro fraco em seu rosto. Morno, cálido e quase inexistente... e pensou que era só sua imaginação, um delírio por desejar que ela estivesse viva.

Mas sentiu a esperança crescer dentro dele, como erva daninha e se aproximou ainda mais, tentando escutar alguma coisa ou sentir a respiração. Não sentiu nada e uma nova onda de desolação o atingiu. Mas a negação da realidade e a esperança se aliaram e não deixaram que ele desistisse e o incitaram a tentar outra vez... ou tentar outra coisa.

Delicadamente, ele encostou a lateral do seu rosto no peito dela e se concentrou, querendo escutar, sentir...

E sentiu. O leve palpitar do coração que ainda batia, fraco e lentamente... mas ela estava viva! VIVA!

Sem dar espaço aos próprios sentimentos de alívio e alegria, ele a tomou nos braços. Ela jazia imóvel e flácida enquanto ele e a carregava e olhava ao redor, tentando pensar no que faria. Não havia ninguém, apesar de o sol já ter nascido. A neblina dificultava ainda mais enxergar qualquer coisa muito além. Então, escutou um relincho e se virou, depressa, vendo o cavalo que pertencera ao duque D'Avingnon. Tomou a decisão sem realmente pensar nas consequências, que aquilo provavelmente agravaria a situação dela, mas era a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento... por isso, desamarrou o cavalo e, com o máximo de cuidado possível, colocou-a a sela e, logo em seguida, montou. O animal tentou se rebelar, mas Shaoran já motaram cavalos mais fogosos antes e logo o controlou.

Olhou ao redor, tentando ao menos se orientar e saber onde estava. O limite da floresta seguida à esquerda e a direita, até sumir na névoa, às suas costas. A sua frente, havia um enorme descampado, com algumas plantas rasteiras e grama. Ele começou a cavalgar, mas no momento que começou um trote mais intenso, Sakura soltou um gemido e cuspiu mais sangue e ele desacelerou... era muito perigoso dar as rédeas ao cavalo, pois os socalavancos piorariam a situação já muito ruim da moça. Ele tinha que ter CERTEZA para onde deveria ir e tinha que ser rápido. O tempo corria e diminuía as chances dela.

Ele colocou uma das mãos nos olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar e se acalmar, lutando contra o sentimento de urgência que o impelia a agir precipitadamente. Tentou acalmar as batidas do coração, a respiração alterada, tentando fazer silêncio para pensar... silêncio até que escutasse apenas o som do vento nas folhas das árvores da floresta...

_Siuil... _

…

_Siuil... siuil..._

Mas era somente o vento? Ou aquilo... também era um sussurro?

…

_Siuil... siuil... siuil..._

Um sussurro... ou uma canção?

_Siuil... siuil... siuil a... ruin_

A canção que ele bem conhecia... a música do sonho!

Ele abriu os olhos. E, pela primeira vez, prestou atenção no lugar onde estava... a neblina, a grama... o vento... a canção... era o sonho! Era o sonho de novo! Mas não podia ser... ou podia? Seria tudo... um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo terrível?!

Seu olhar recaiu sobre o duque, ali perto, morto, com a expressão demente congelada para sempre em seu olhar... e olhou Sakura em seus braços, o sangue quente escorrendo de sua boca e pingando em sua roupa... não era um sonho. Mas o sonho... estava se tornando realidade!

Lembrou daquela manhã, antes ser acordado precipitadamente por Sakura, do sonho vívido que tivera... e para onde ele levara... para a mulher oculta na neblina... que ele desconfiava ser Madoushi-sama. Ela tinha dito... "nos veremos em breve".

_Siuil... go sochair... agus... siuil go... ciuin..._

A voz vinha de longe, mas claramente da direção do descampado. Ele apontou o cavalo e incitou a seguir a voz, mas, não tinha cavalgado nem dez metros quando puxou as rédeas de novo... o que estava fazendo?

Sakura, mais de uma vez, lhe avisara que aquela mulher era extremamente perigosa e ardilosa. Ela não hesitaria em matá-los para conseguir o que queria. Provavelmente ,era ela quem lhe atormentara em seus sonhos, montando a armadilha que ele, desesperado por ajuda, iria cair... afinal... tudo o que lhe interessava eram os aneis da moça. Ela não dava o mínimo valor pela vida de Sakura.

_Siuil go... doras... agus ealaigh lion..._

Se chegasse lá... e realmente fosse ela... Madoushi não hesitaria em matar a ambos e pegaria os aneis de volta... Mas que escolha teria? Era isso... ou ela morreria de qualquer maneira... Se seguisse a voz e se fosse ela, ele ao menos poderia implorar para que polpasse a vida dela... e seria capaz de dar a sua em troca.

_Is go dte... tu... mo mhuirnin... slan_

A voz continuava chamando-o, incitando-o a ir, repetindo o último verso...

_Is go dte tu... mo mhuirnin slan_

O que Sakura dissera mesmo sobre o último verso?

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

E ele se lembrou, fazendo coração bater mais forte, renovado de esperança. Mesmo que fosse um tiro no escuro, uma simples coincidência, valia a pena tentar e aquela era a sua única chance. Incitou o cavalo a galopar, depressa, pelo descampado, prestando bastante atenção para que não fizesse o cavalo passar por cima de alguma toca de animal ou declive no chão. A música ficava cada vez mais alta... e a neblina mais densa...

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_

Sakura às vezes gemia, os olhos tremendo freneticamente e ele a apertava mais contra si, querendo dizer algo que a confortasse, querendo fazer algo além do que já estava fazendo e sentindo-se impotente...

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

A música se repetia, sempre o mesmo trecho, muitas e muitas vezes, enquanto ele percorria uma distância que lhe parecia infinita. O volume da música ia ficando cada vez mais alto, ecoado, sonoro, límpido, irreal e belo. Ele franzia a fronte, tentando enxergar no meio daquela névoa intensa e cinzenta, que enchia suas narinas com aquele cheiro pesado e enjoativo... como Sakura descrevera...

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

Um vulto alto e esguio surgiu ao longe, um esboço de uma figura humana que se via entre o vai e vem da névoa naquele vento frio. Ele apertou os flancos do animal, obrigando-o a avançar ainda mais rápido, ansioso para chegar até ela. A música estava inumanamente alta, ressoando pelos lados, pelo céu e pela terra, fazendo o chão tremer.

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

Ele freou a cavala a poucos metros dela e a música sessou. Uma mulher que ele jamais poderia ignorar. Sua figura impunha uma presença muito forte e ele se sentiu extremamente humilde diante dela, um ser infinitamente superior a tamanha elegância e porte. Porém, forçou-se a a olhar para o rosto, ainda encoberto pela névoa, mas que deixavam antever um olhar firme. Ele estremeceu.

- Ma... Madoushi-sama?

Ela sorriu.

"Estive esperando por você"

'

…

'

De repente, Sakura estava lá. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não estava. Não se lembrava como chegará ali... oh! espere... o Duque D'Avingnon... o duelo... a dor aguda do tiro... Shaoran, pedindo para que ela não fosse...

Mas, pelo visto, ela havia ido. E ela não conseguia sentir e nem pensar sobre nada a respeito disso. E o que haveria para pensar?

Aquele lugar estranho... Havia uma névoa cinza que cobria céu e terra. A luz que emanava de todas as direções era tênue, como um dia muito nublado. Havia uma brisa fria que a fazia estremecer levemente. Visível, havia somente um caminho estreito de pedra, que subia e sumia na névoa. Olhou para trás. O caminho de pedra começava ali. Estava bem claro o que deveria fazer.

Começou a caminhar. Estremeceu levemente de frio outra vez e notou que estava usando um quimono branco, cujo tecido era leve como uma pluma, amarrado por uma faixa vermelho-sangue. Os cabelos estavam soltos e os pés, descalços. Mas não tinha importância.

Ela continuou a subir. O caminho não parecia ter fim... quando olhava para trás a névoa cobria o que ela já havia caminhado. A sua frente a névoa cobria o que ainda estava por vir. A única coisa que realmente lhe dava algum indicativo de estar avançando era que,quanto mais ela subia, mais a névoa abria-se, revelando um grande precipício dos dois lados do caminho. No começo, ela enxergava a névoa lá no chão, mas, quanto mais alto ia, mais ela se perdia da escuridão, até não ver nada além de breu. As sombras agora dividiam espaço com a névoa, crescendo dos lados do precipício e, mesmo sem querer e pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, sentiu apreensão.

Caminhou por muito tempo, mas ela não sabia dizer se fora por minutos, horas, dias ou anos. Ela não se sentia cansada, ou com fome ou sede. Apenas a brisa fria soprava mais forte de vez em quando, fazendo-a estremecer.

Enfim, a paisagem mudou. Subitamente, muito a sua frente ainda, a nevoa começou a se abrir, revelando a borda de um precipício que seguia reto para os dois lados do caminho. Ali, também a névoa se rareava e ela podia antever um céu claro, como se as nuvens de chuva estivessem se desfazendo naquele lugar. Com certeza, era ao seu objetivo, a terra para onde ela descansaria, algo como o paraíso. Instintivamente, ela apertou o passo.

Mas então, de repente, o caminho terminava. E, entre ela e o outro lado, abria-se um vasto buraco para o nada, escuro, aterrador. O caminho não havia sido construído... ou alguém o destruíra? Esforçou-se para olhar do outro lado, enxergar mais que simplesmente a borda do precipício, mas a luz ainda não era suficiente. ver mais que claridade na névoa.

Surgiram então, vultos indistintos, que se aproximavam da borda, bem a frente de onde ela estava. Duas figuras masculinas e uma feminina. E, com um misto de surpresa extrema e euforia, reconheceu seus pais e seu irmão. Ela correu até a beirada do caminho, gritando:

- Okaa-san! Otou-san! Onii-chan!

Quando eles se aproximaram mais, notou que suas faces estavam austeras... e pesarosas. A euforia se transformou em apreensão outra vez.

- Okaa-san? _Mamãe? O que está acontecendo? _- ela falou, na sua língua materna.

_- Você não devia estar aqui, Sakura. - _quem falou foi seu pai, sério.

_- O caminho não está completo._ - completou a mãe, no mesmo tom de voz. - _Você deve voltar._

- _Voltar? Mas... voltar para onde?! _- Sakura falou, catatônica.

- _Ao mesmo caminho pelo qual você veio. Aqui não é o seu lugar... ainda._

-_ Mamãe... Eu... eu morri! Atiraram em mim! Meu corpo... está morto. E eu... acordei aqui... não há mais outro lugar para estar!_

- _Mas o caminho não está completo, Sakura-chan. _- ela tornou, pesarosa - _Você deixou alguma coisa incompleta, uma parte dessa ponte que tinha que ser construída no mundo dos vivos. _

Sakura percebeu que o desespero havia se apossado dela, tornando-se cada vez mais venenoso e pesado a cada palavra dita por sua mãe. O caminho estava incompleto... algo que deixara de fazer no mundo dos vivos... mas o que era, exatamente? Entregar os anéis para Madoushi? Ter seu coração de volta? Viver natural e quietamente até que a morte a acolhesse nos braços? Não eram perspectivas animadoras.

- _Não há nada para mim lá!_ - ela falou, sua voz ecoando estridente pelo precipício. - _Eu... eu queria morrer... queria vir para cá! Eu disse a ele... _- e sua voz tremeu ao subitamente lembrar-se do rosto contorcido de dor de Shaoran antes de mergulhar na escuridão - _...eu disse a ele... que me deixasse morrer... e todos nós conseguiríamos o que queríamos._

- _Mas não era sua hora, monstrenga!_ - Foi Touya que, pela primeira vez, falava e sua voz era severa. - _Você nem lutou contra, nem tentou viver... se tivesse lutado, não estaria aqui._

- _Não há nada que possamos fazer._ - completou o seu pai - _Se o caminho não se completa, significa que seu lugar não é este..._

O desespero pesou tanto que ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e ela desabou no caminho de pedra.

- _Mas... o que me resta então não posso voltar e..._

Suas palavras se perderam quando ela viu os três olharem simultaneamente para a mesma direção: a escuridão do fundo precipício.

- _Não... _- foi tudo o que ela conseguiu sussurrar, impossibilitada de falar mais qualquer outra coisa, paralisada pelo medo, pelo desespero.

_- Nós queríamos tanto que você ficasse conosco, Sakura - chan._ - Falou Nadeshiko, com a voz embargada - _Você sofreu tanto... nós a fizemos sofrer... e esperamos tanto por você... para que pudéssemos ser uma família outra vez..._

_- Não... achamos que algo assim pudesse acontecer... _- declarou Fujitaka, também pesaroso.

- _Não! Por favor! Não... eu... eu quero ir com vocês! Eu preciso... - _Sakura gritou_ - Não me deixem aqui sozinha!_

- _Nós não podemos fazer nada, minha flor! _- Nadeshiko chorava copiosamente agora. - _Como gostaríamos, mas não há nada._

-_ Precisamos ir agora._ - Falou Fujitaka, desviando o olhar cheio de dor da filha _- Não há nada que possamos fazer..._

-_ NÃÃÃÃO!_ - Sakura gritou, levantando-se de qualquer jeito do chão e indo até a borda do caminho - _Não! Não me deixem aqui..._

- _Sentimos muito, irmãzinha... mas não podemos fazer nada..._ - Touya falou, olhando-a com tristeza. - _Adeus, Sakura..._

Nadeshiko, Fujitaka e Touya viraram-se e, sem olhar para trás, caminharam para longe da borda do precipício, desaparecendo na névoa clara, parecendo não escutar os gritos histéricos de Sakura. E ela ficou só, naquele silêncio pesado, cercada por aquela névoa cinza e sem fim, sentindo o medo e a súbita solidão enregelar seus ossos.

- Não... por favor... Alguém... me ajude... - ela pediu, rouca, para o nada. Só o silêncio lhe respondeu.

O vento soprava em seus ouvidos, desarrumando seus cabelos e secava as lágrimas que corriam em seu rosto sem parar. Ela já deveria ter imaginado que, tendo feito tantas coisas ruins na vida, tendo magoado tantas pessoas, ela não merecia um lugar no paraíso, como pregavam as religiões ocidentais ou que iria para o mundo espiritual, como afirmava o xitoísmo. O que quer que fosse que estivesse do outro lado daquele precipício, ela jamais saberia, ela jamais teria o direito.

Ela olhou pela borda do caminho, tentando enxergar qualquer coisa naquela escuridão, mas só havia o vazio. Arfando, ela pensou se era mesmo aquele seu destino, ir até o fim daquele precipício, um destino tão cruel que seus pais nem ficaram para vê-la cair. Ela se sentia só, abandonada, mas, por mais desolada que estivesse, parte dela parecia conformada... não havia nada mais que ela pudesse fazer. Ela caminhou até a borda do precipício...

- Ele não desistiu de você.

Aquela voz, completamente nova, pegou Sakura de surpresa. Ela se virou para o caminho, onde uma mulher ruiva, lindíssima, olhava-a com bondade, meio encoberta pela névoa. Havia alguma coisa muito familiar nas vestes elegantes, no porte alto e esguio, nos modos graciosos e altivos... uma figura de autoridade, uma mulher que não poderia ser ignorada. Sakura tremeu imperceptivelmente.

- Ma... Madoushi... sama?

A mulher sorriu e Sakura notou que seus olhos claros eram bondosos e em sua face havia uma expressão gentil.

- Eu não sou aquela que você chama de Akai no Madoushi... mas eu venho do mesmo lugar que ela e meu nome não pode ser sabido por uma mortal, então infelizmente nós não poderemos nos apresentar apropriadamente... Chame-me apenas de Shiro no Madoushi.

Sakura ficou alguns minutos apenas a observando. Ela era linda e parecia uma rainha, assim como a outra feiticeira, mas ela não sentia aquele instinto forte de auto-preservação que sentira desde o primeiro encontro com a Akai no Madoushi... na verdade, sentia que a conhecia há muito tempo, como se ela fosse uma velha amiga... e seu coração encheu-se de esperança.

- Você... veio me buscar?

- Depende. O que você quer dizer com... buscar? - perguntou a mulher, sorrindo enigmaticamente, mas de maneira agradável

- Veio... me levar... embora deste lugar...? - perguntou, hesitante, Sakura.

- Sim... mas não para o seu destino final. Eu vim... para levar-lhe de volta.

Sakura sentiu o coração bater mais depressa.

- Para... o mundo dos vivos?! Mas eu... eu estou morta! - então, perguntou, outra vez hesitante. - Não estou?

- Ainda não... há uma brecha ainda, pela qual eu passei, uma passagem pela qual posso levá-la para o mundo dos vivos outra vez. Isso, é claro, se você quiser vir comigo.

Sakura abriu a boca para responder que sim, mas um pensamento a fez parar.

- Eu... acho que... não mereço... voltar.

O sorriso sumiu para dar lugar ao expressão mais branda.

- Então... para você é melhor ficar aqui, sozinha, ruminando até que resolva, outra vez, cair neste precipício?

- É claro que eu não quero! Mas... é o que eu mereço... por tudo que fiz... em vida.

- Sakura-chan.. - a Madoushi branca falou e havia algo em seu tom que lembrava uma mãe zelosa falando a um filho teimoso. - Não há nada lá embaixo, só trevas e desespero. Ninguém merece um destino assim. O que estou lhe oferecendo é uma segunda chance.

- Mas... porque você está fazendo isso? Sempre achei... que... pessoas como... vocês não se importassem com problemas... humanos.

- Você é uma mulher interessante, Sakura. E, desde que se envolveu com a Akai no Madoushi, você se tornou problema nosso também. Então... eu diria que tenho o direito de interferir.

- Problema... de vocês?

Ela voltou a sorrir.

- Por que não deixamos esta discussão para depois? - e estendeu a mão alva para a moça - Venha comigo.

Sakura deu um passo a frente, mas parou, hesitante.

- Como posso... voltar?

- Bem... não será fácil.

- A... passagem de volta... será difícil?

- Não, eu não me referia a passagem. Eu me refiro... _voltar_. Para o seu corpo. Sua vida. Sua missão.

- Ah.

Sakura olhou para a ponte incompleta. Embora sua mente estivesse confusa, ela se lembrava de seus perjúrios em seus quinhentos anos de vida muito bem. Cada rosto que fizera sofrer, tantas vidas destruídas por sua causa... e agora, ela poderia remediar isso. Mas... como?

- A ponte... - falou a Madoushi, repentinamente, tirando-a de pensamentos depressivos. - É construída a partir das ações ocorridas em vida. Se há algo que você ainda precisa fazer... ou resolver, a ponte não será concluída. Quando você veio para cá, você achou que estava fazendo o correto e, realmente, sua atitude foi muito louvável... mas... era isso mesmo o que você desejava? Morrer?

- Mas é claro que não! Eu tinha... medo do que me esperaria após minha... passagem... eu vivi e vi muita coisa e claro que duvidei do que realmente me aconteceria após a morte... mas, como eu falei, se eu morrer, as pessoas que eu magoei... poderão viver em paz... e as que já morreram, poderão acertar suas contas comigo. Acho que mereço...

- Ele não desistiu de você. - falou repentinamente Madoushi, serena.

Sakura não precisava perguntar quem.

- Ele... está sob o peso da maldição. Ele não deseja isso, de verdade...

- Muito do que ele deseja vem da maldição. - concordou a Madoushi. - Mas também há algo de verdadeiro nele. - e acrescentou, pois mesmo Sakura não dizendo nada, ela sabia o que a outra pensava. - Mesmo que você não acredite.

"A ponte não está completa. Significa, simplesmente, que ainda não é a sua hora. Este destino aplica-se aos que, covardemente, acabaram com suas próprias vidas. Você deixou para trás muitas coisas mal resolvidas e, mesmo que muitas almas de homens e mulheres tenham redenção com a sua morte, ao menos uma ficará terrivelmente amargurada. Uma alma importante para você, mesmo que você não admita nem para seu próprio coração."

Sakura mordeu os lábios. Seus pensamentos, naquele momento, eram claros, quase um mantra, que repetia a todo instante "se eu morrer, ele vai se livrar da maldição e vai ficar bem. Ele não vai mais sofrer". Mas... bem lá no fundo, por detrás da resolução firme, havia uma pontinha de tristeza, um desejo incrivelmente egoísta de que ele sentisse SIM sua falta... que ao menos ele se importasse com ela o suficiente para chorar um pouco por ela quando se fosse e a maldição acabasse. Fora por isso que fizera aquele último pedido... porque queria acreditar...

- Mas... não tem como saber, não é? Se é maldição ou por afeto verdadeiro. - falou Madoushi suavemente, sorrindo com doçura, novamente sabendo daquela maneira estranha o dilema interno pelo qual a moça passava. - Ou talvez tenha... talvez, você já saiba. Mas, de qualquer forma, do que adianta, se você está morta?

"Ele lutou por você, não desistiu e por isso eu estou aqui. Não desperdice o esforço dele e esta chance que tantos outros queriam ter, mas não tiveram. Venha comigo."

Quase como se estivesse sendo induzida, ela caminhou até a mulher. Era bem mais alta que ela e de beleza sem igual, mas a bondade que irradiava tornava todas aquelas qualidades menos opressoras. Ela estendeu-lhe a mão e a moça, hesitante, aceitou. Ela apertou sua mão gentilmente e sua pele era quente, a sensação, reconfortante. Juntas elas começaram a andar pelo caminho, rumo ao início. Sakura espiou por cima dos ombros e viu a névoa encobrir o precipício e o outro lado. Não voltou a olhar para trás.

Por algum tempo, seguiram em absoluto silêncio, até que a Madoushi começou a cantarolar e Sakura reconheceu na hora a letra, embora nunca tivesse escutado a melodia.

- Era... você?!

Ela sorriu

- Sim. Tomei a liberdade de entrar nos sonhos do seu marido durante algum tempo.

- Mas... por quê? Eu até pensei que...

- Que fosse a Akai no Madoushi, certo? Bom... era eu. Entenda: nós, Madoushis, temos um vasto poder e vivemos em um mundo a parte do de vocês. Eu, particularmente, tenho um poder muito especial e sou capaz de saber qualquer coisa que eu queria. Então, naturalmente, eu já sabia que, em certo ponto da jornada de vocês, precisariam da minha ajuda, portanto tinha que haver um jeito de fazer vocês passarem pela Porta. Eu pude guiar Shaoran até onde eu estava por causa da música, que ele reconheceu e seguiu.

- Ele arriscou-se a fazer isso?! - ela, perguntou, surpresa. - Eu sempre disse a ele que devia ser coisa da Madoushi... er... da Akai no Madoushi. Disse para que ele ignorasse!

- Ele estava desesperado, querendo salvar sua vida a qualquer custo. Quando comecei a cantar, ele reconheceu a música... - ela sorriu, marota. - e eu fui bem enfática no último verso da música... '_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_'. - Sakura a olhou, confusa e a Madoushi completou -... 'E a salvo meu amor estará'.

Sakura sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Embaraçada, ela mudou de assunto.

- Esse lugar... me é vagamente... hã... familiar.

- Hum?

- Sim... é como a lembrança de um sonho antigo... vago.

- Deve ser porque você já esteve aqui.

Sakura hesitou um passo.

- Sim... você já não "morreu" três vezes?

- Ah!

- Foi muito rápido, pois logo a magia de ressurreição a puxava de volta, mas sim, você já esteve aqui. E também, a passagem do mundo dos Espíritos para o corpo físico acaba deixando algumas memórias para trás. Talvez você nem se lembre dessa nossa conversa.

- Entendo.

E Sakura se calou. Madoushi sorria daquela maneira tranquila enquanto voltava a cantar, bem baixinho em sua bela voz, a música. Foi assim até chegarem ao começo do caminho. Madoushi deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão, até tocar na névoa. Falou uma palavra na língua estranha dela e a névoa se dissipou para os lados, revelando uma névoa mais profunda, de cor mais clara, mas tão densa que parecia uma parede. Nela, havia uma rachadura horrível, quase como uma ferida infeccionada, com uma luz vermelha pulsando levemente. Sakura não entendia como algo tão simples como uma rachadura numa parede podia causar nela uma reação tão repulsiva: ela desviou o olhar, envergonhada e enojada.

- Você não consegue ver, não é? - perguntou a Madoushi e a moça apenas sacudiu a cabeça, vigorosamente, confirmando. - É porque é proibido. O pior crime que um espírito pode cometer: tentar voltar. Mas, você está comigo.

Ela segurou na mão de Sakura outra vez e a sensação de nojo e vergonha passou, repentinamente. Ela olhou a parede outra vez e viu a luz vermelha pulsar suavemente lá dentro.

- É muito pequena a abertura.

- Não importa o tamanho, mas a passagem está se fechando. Eu posso ir e vir quando eu quiser, mas você precisa passar por ali.

- E como se faz isso?

- Eu a ajudarei. Eu passarei para o outro lado e a puxarei. - Ela hesitou ligeiramente - Pode ser... muito doloroso. É como morrer de novo... Mas... como eu lhe falei... você não se lembrará de nada... quando você acordar, será como um sonho distante.

Sakura ficou apreensiva, mas não falou nada. Tampouco a Madoushi, que virou-se de costas e, num piscar de olhos, desapareceu suavemente. A sensação de vergonha e nojo voltou a tomar conta da moça, mas ela se manteve firme. Depois de alguns instantes, Sakura viu as luzes vermelhas da rachadura oscilarem, como se alguém estivesse caminhando contra a luz. Então um braço vermelho, gigantesco, escarnado, feito de luz, carne e osso, surgiu da rachadura e, num átimo, agarrou a moça furiosamente. No momento que aquela coisa escarnada lhe tocou, ela sentiu uma dor imensa tomar conta de cada pequeno ponto de seu corpo. Era agoniante, nauseante, onde ela sentia frio e ardência ao mesmo tempo. Era... terríve...

… E ficou insuportável quando a mão começou a se mexer. Parecia que a cada metro que avançava na direção da parede, um membro seu era amputado e deixado para trás... e sangrava, e doía, e feria... Ela gritava, sentindo seus ouvidos estourarem com os sons de sua própria voz, comprimindo seu cérebro dentro de sua cabeça, impedindo-a de pensar qualquer coisa coerente...

- PÁRA! PAAAAARAAAA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS! FAÇA ESSA DOR PARAR! FAÇA ISSO PARAAAAARR! ME DEIXA AQUI! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS!...

...

A rachadura se aproximava e ela berrava a plenos pulmões, o estômago revirava, inchava, comprimindo os pulmões. O coração batia cada vez mais depressa, martelando com tanta força contras as costelas que machucava... a mão escarnada que a segurava lhe partia a espinha... não sentia os braços e as pernas, mas eles se moviam alucinadamente, batendo em seu corpo e machucando-o... mas nada daquilo fazia sentido, a dor era tanta que ela não sentia nada, mas gritava, sem qualquer traço de sanidade possível, vendo a rachadura se aproximar e gritando mais, mais, MAIS... como se fosse morrer!

E ela passou pela rachadura.

...

Ela parou de gritar.

Ela parou de se mover.

Ela parou de pensar.

Tudo parou.

Tudo era vazio.

…

A ausência de dor era a própria dor.

"_Siuil... Siuil... Siuil a run_"

Mas agora... havia a voz no vazio.

"_Siuil go... sochair agus siuil... go ciuin_"

A voz era como ondas de luz que a tocavam, cálidas...

"_Siuil go... doras agus... ealaigh lion_"

'Eu estou morta?' foi o que ecoou pelo vazio, vindo não de sua voz, mas de seu espírito.

"_Is go dte tu mo... mhuirnin... slan_"

'Eu estou morta?' repetiu para o nada e as ondas de luz se agitaram, mais fortes.

"Sakura..."

Aquela era uma outra voz... familiar...

"_Is go dte tu mo... mhuirnin slan_"

A voz era firme, vibrante... e a luz começou a penetrar dentro dela...

"Sakura... meu amor..."

Uma voz tão querida...

"_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_"

Alguma coisa bateu em seu peito. Algo pesado e quente. Uma vez, duas vezes...

"Sakura... não me deixe..."

'Shao...ran?'

"E a salvo meu amor estará!"

Seu coração voltou a bater. A luz explodiu dela, ofuscando a escuridão, ofuscando o vazio, derramando algo quente em seu corpo, como um banho morno numa manhã fria. Ela abriu os olhos, porém ficou cega pela claridade... mas não havia o que ver ali. Ela sentiu-se imergir no líquido quente, mas não sufocou. Seus olhos pesaram e a parca consciência que tinha de si mesma e do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor se esvaiu... e ela mergulhou na escuridão segura de seus sonhos, sem ter a certeza de quando acordaria.

'

…

…

'

Quando Sakura acordou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi dor. Mais especificamente, uma pontada particularmente forte embaixo do seio esquerdo. Ela gemeu, fracamente e tentou mexer os braços, mas não conseguiu. Tentou mexer a cabeça para ver porque não estava conseguindo mexer os braços e também não conseguiu. Sentiu o pânico se avolumar dentro dela, aumentando a dor que sentia. Tentou gritar, mas sua voz parecia se quebrar na garganta seca e tudo o que emitiu foi um fraco ganido. Porém, foi o suficiente para a pessoa que dormia em uma poltrona ao lado acordar...

- Sakura?! - Shaoran se precipitou para a cama. Seus olhos estavam fundos, os cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca, com a barba por fazer, mas seu rosto não disfarçava a emoção que sentia por vê-la acordada. Ele sorriu, com os olhos subitamente muito brilhantes, tocando delicadamente em seu rosto - Você... está a salvo.

Sakura tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas novamente sua voz não saiu. Ela lançou um olhar assustado e confuso e ele a tranquilizou, dizendo:

- Você passou por uma experiência terrível, a bala estava dentro de você, em um lugar crítico e sua magia não conseguia curar... conseguimos tirá-la, mas você estava muito fraca... achei... - uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dele, molhando a bochecha dela. Ele passou a mão violentamente sobre os olhos e tentou ficar firme, continuando. - Agora está tudo bem. Ela me disse que você ainda está se recuperando, mesmo com a sua magia.

Sakura continuava olhando-o confusa e assustada. Tentou se mexer e falar, mas não conseguia. O olhar dela se tornou angustiado e Shaoran ficou preocupado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- O que foi, querida? Está sentindo alguma dor? Quer alguma coisa? - Sakura não conseguia falar e o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas - Calma... está tudo bem... você deve estar fraca... mas, acho melhor chamar alguém...

NÃO!

Ela não sabia como, mas seu braço se mexeu instintivamente e agarrou na barra do casaco que ele usava. Ele olhou assustado para ela, que lhe lhe fitava de volta com uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras que não queria que ele fosse. Ele nada falou, apenas sentou-se na beirada da cama e segurou a mão dela na sua, enquanto a outra acariciava gentilmente o rosto amedrontado.

- Está tudo bem. Não vou a lugar algum. Ficarei aqui enquanto você quiser que eu fique... - os olhos verdes continuavam vidrados. Ele se aproximou e depositou um beijo longo e suave na bochecha dela. Os lábios dele estavam mornos contra a pele fria. Sussurrou com doçura em seu ouvido - Eu te amo.

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas quentes arderem em seus olhos,mas não sabia exatamente o porquê. A breve visão de um lugar cheio de névoa cinza e um vulto branco lhe veio a cabeça num átimo e, tal qual veio, rápido se foi. A mão dele na sua parecia irradiar um calor reconfortante pelo corpo e ela foi se acalmando. Se ele dissera que agora estava tudo bem, ela escolhia acreditar naquilo, até porque estava cansada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse. E adormeceu.

'

Quando a respiração da moça ficou ritmada e lenta, ele ousou se levantar bem devagar, para não acordá-la. Cobriu-a com os alvos lençois de mais fina seda e afofou os travesseiros macios e perfumados. E, sem conseguir resistir, beijou-lhe outra vez a testa, tentando esquecer de uma vez que quase a perdera e se convencer que estava tudo bem agora.

Estava voltando para a sua poltrona quando se retesou, ficando muito ereto. Era a reação que involuntariamente tinha todas as vezes que _Ela_ o chamava. O quarto continuava em silêncio, mas dentro de sua cabeça, Shaoran escutava claramente a voz melodiosa ecoar, pedindo-lhe que fosse até a Sala do Trono. Olhou longamente para Sakura. Tinha muito medo que ela acordasse e desse por sua falta.

"Ela não acordará. Eu sei"

Bem... se Ela dizia isso... provavelmente, era verdade. Suspirando, ele apressou-se a obedecê-la. Passou pelos corredores, sem admirar as ramagens com folhas verdes que enfeitavam as paredes de madeira clara, com flores de diversas estações e cores perfumando o ambiente. Nem para o tapete que recobria todo o corredor, de fios dourados e vermelhos, luxuosamente trabalhado. A preocupação com Sakura lhe impedia de enxergar a totalidade da beleza daquele lugar. E aquilo que conseguira admirar nos primeiros dias de sua estada, agora, quase duas semanas depois, já não lhe atraíam mais.

Pelo menos, pensava que fossem duas semanas. O tempo passava de maneira estranha naquele lugar, onde o sol parecia se por mais rápido e as noites transcediam lentamente. Onde todos os lugares, além dos muros da casa, pareciam levar a lugar nenhum, apenas a uma imensidão vazia. Antes mesmo que Ela lhe explicasse, já sabia que estava em uma dimensão diferente da sua. A dimensão das Feiticeiras.

Aquele lugar, Ela lhe dissera, era um antigo palácio, a primeira morada das Madoushis, mas que, por alguma razão, fora fechado e abandonado. A natureza, então, tomara aquele lugar, mas não de uma maneira depredatória e selvagem, como em qualquer lugar da Terra, mas harmoniosamente, deixando o lugar ainda mais belo do que realmente era. E ali, seria o último lugar que a Akai no Madoushi os procuraria.

Daquele pequeno palácio, o único lugar que ainda não entrara era a tal Sala do Trono, embora soubesse onde ficavam as portas duplas de madeira clara e lustrosa. E, antes de abrir a porta, hesitou. Iria ser a primeira vez que olharia aquela incrível mulher depois que ela buscara Sakura do mundo dos mortos, pois a passagem e o salvamento da moça lhe consumira muito poder e ela pedira para que ninguém a pertubasse enquanto se recuperava encerrada ali. Assim, desde então, Ela falava com ele muito raramente, normalmente quando seus pensamentos o guiavam por caminhos perigosos que poderiam levar à depressão, naquela estranha maneira telepática, as vezes falando palavras de conforto, as vezes cantando com sua voz maravilhosa.

Enfim, ele girou a maçaneta e as portas se abriram suavemente, revelando um amplo aposento, bem maior do que realmente parecia. Era perfeitamente circular, com piso de pedra lisa muito clara, talvez um mármore, mas sem veios ou manchas. Colunas circulares, da mesma pedra lisa, circundavam o aposento e sustentavam um mesanino, onde ele podia entrever, a distância e à meia-luz, bancos sobrepostos, como em um anfiteatro. A luzes vinham das janelas, onde, pelo que podia ver, o sol já estava se pondo, e pelas tochas sustentadas por suportes de bronze espalhados pela sala. Ali também, como em toda a casa, haviam plantas trepadeiras, que subiam em caracol pelas colunas de pedras, emprestando suas cores vivas e alegres a austeridade daquela sala.

Bem no centro, havia um círculo menor de uma pedra vermelha salpicada de dourado e, no meio deste, estavam disposto três tronos retangulares e austeros, de madeira escura e lustrosa, belamente trabalhados. Cada trono ficava de costas para os outros dois, encostando-se um nos outros, formando um triângulo.

Ele se aproximou, pisando firmemente no chão de pedra e seus passos ecoava pelo aposento aparentemente vazio.

- Aproxime-se, Shaoran.

A voz viera do centro do círculo, onde estavam os tronos. Ele se aproximou mais e deu a volta. Sentada em um deles, estava a Madoushi de longos cabelos ruivos. Estava muito ereta, mas parecia confortável, como se estivesse acostumada àquele lugar de poder. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos deles, de uma cor indefinida, como um caramelo desbotado, quase dourado, que destacava as pupilas de maneira espetacular. Apesar de haver uma força dominadora que quase o forçava a curvar-se em sua presença, eles tinham uma expressão bondosa. Suas vestes eram brancas e ricamente trabalhadas com fios dourados. E era muito, muito mais alta do que imaginava, pois, sentada naquele trono baixo, seus olhares ficavam quase da mesma altura. Sentiu um calafrio, como sentira da primeira vez que a vira, quase como um sexto sentido, mandando que ele ficasse alerta. Como estar diante de um animal perigoso separado apenas por uma jaula ou vidro. Mas dizia a si mesmo que aquele sentimento era incabível, já que sua expressão facial era muito amigável...

- Você... quero dizer... Madoushi-sama está melhor? - ele perguntou, hesitante, após fazer-lhe uma profunda reverência.

- Sim... foi muito exaustivo, até mesmo para alguém como eu, pois a passagem ao mundo dos mortos consome muito poder... mas agora, depois de duas semanas de descanso, estou quase completamente recuperada.

- Creio... que o que lhe pedi... foi muito atrevimento meu, mas estava desesperado. - ele tentou se desculpar, embaraçado.

- É compreensível. Era a sua única esperança e você estava certo: se não fosse por mim, ela teria morrido.

Ele sentiu um arrepio involuntário ao lembrar quando saltara do cavalo com Sakura nos braços e se ajoelhara diante dela, implorando pela vida de Sakura, dizendo que faria qualquer coisa por um milagre, qualquer coisa!

- Eu terei... uma eterna dívida com... Madoushi-sama.

Ela sorriu. Mas aquele sorriso, apesar de muito agradável, escondia algo além...

- Talvez não por muito tempo. - ela falou, enigmática, se levantando.

Por um momento, ela pareceu agigantar-se sobre ele, alta e poderosa, mas, quando ele piscou, ela estava exatamente da sua altura.

- Eu tenhos os meus motivos. Eu preciso de sua ajuda em uma coisa... mas, para isso, eu sabia que teria que ajudá-lo antes... quando o ardil da Akai no Madoushi falhasse.

- Ardil?! – ele repetiu, surpreso - Do que você... está falando?

Ela circundou o trono em que estivera sentada para o da sua direita. Era exatamente igual ao seu, apenas diferente por conta dos entalhes na madeira. Ela o olhou nos olhos e ele se forçou a retribuir, resistindo a vontade de piscar ou desviar o olhar.

- O duque D'Avingnon... você não se perguntou, nem por um instante sequer, o que ele estava fazendo ali, tão longe de sua pátria, tão convenientemente na mesma hospedaria, às portas do destino final de vocês. - não era uma pergunta.

Ele sentiu o estômago gelar...

- Está me dizendo... que a... a outra Madoushi deliberadamente fez o duque nos seguir... para tentar matá-la?!

- Não... estou dizendo que Akai no Madoushi deliberadamente guiou o duque até onde vocês estavam... para matar _você_, Shaoran.

- Eu?! Mas por quê?

Perguntara em voz alta, mas sabia a resposta.

- Você é um empecilho para ela, mesmo tendo-a ajudado até agora. Então, esperou até o último segundo para que pudesse eliminá-lo e conseguir o que ela quer. - ela lançou um certo olhar de desprezo para o trono, antes de continuar. - Mas ela foi ingênua e arrogante, pensou que ele o mataria para ficar com sua amada noiva... não contou com os sentimentos confusos e a insanidade do pobre duque, que se voltaram contra a situação... Sakura quase morreu e estaria tudo acabado para ela... se não fosse por mim, que o guiei através dos sonhos e a salvei.

- Mas... eu... - Shaoran estava bem confuso e falou a primeira coisa que lhe viera a cabeça - Eu... estou sonhando com... a música... com você... bem antes de fugir com Sakura! Como você sabia... que isso aconteceria... que nós... que ela precisaria de seus poderes para se salvar?

Ela voltou a sorrir, enigmática, de um jeito que o lembrou de Eriol, quando queria postergar sua curiosidade e que ele achava extremamente irritante.

- Eu vou lhe contar uma história e, para fazê-lo de maneira apropriada, farei como tradicionalmente se faz no seu mundo. Então... vejamos...

"Era uma vez, há muito, muito tempo, duas Divindades muito poderosas, que tinham grande poder e influência neste e em outros mundos. A divindade mais forte era máscula, corajosa, forte e impetuosa, que influenciava todos os seres masculinos sob sua protenção. A outra, mais fraca, era graciosa, delicada, sábia e conciliadora e tinha grande poder sobre todas as existências femininas..."

"Um dia, a Divindade mais fraca resolveu se separar em três, pois sentia que seus poderes eram intimidantes e sua responsabilidade tão grande que não podia aguentar a carga sozinha. Então, depois de executar uma magia extremamente complicada, ela se dividiu, de acordo com seus desejos... e cada uma das três criaturas resultantes da divisão herdou um poder da Divindade: Uma herdou a Onipotência, podendo fazer praticamente qualquer coisa que quisesse, em qualquer mundo a sua escolha; para a segunda foi dada a Onisciência e a capacidade de saber tudo o que aconteceria, com qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar e em qualquer tempo; e para última, mas não menos importante, foi concedida a Onipresença, sendo capaz de estar em qualquer lugar do mundo e de outros, até mesmo do mundo dos mortos e outros mundo proibidos."

"Construíram então um lindo palácio para as três Divindades, que, diariamente, concediam audiências para os humanos e as criaturas fantásticas, ouvindo seus problemas e trabalhando juntas para resolver essas e muitas outras questões..."

"E foi assim por milhares de anos, até que os humanos se tornaram muito numerosos e ambiciosos, usando sua sapiência em prol de seus próprios desejos egoístas e cobiçando os nossos poderes mágicos. Assim, A Divindade mais forte e unificada declarou que todas as criaturas mágicas seriam exiladas para um Mundo próprio, onde ficariam longe da avareza e cobiça humana e que a passagem para a Terra estaria para sempre proibida, sob a pena de morte caso ocorresse a violação."

Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu, para ele, que tentava entender o porque daquela história repentina e fantástica. Claro que percebera que, indiretamente, ela já respondera a sua pergunta, mas ela poderia ter lhe falado diretamente que era onisciente. Com certeza, havia uma razão para estar ouvindo aquela história.

Madoushi-sama andou mais um pouco, parando em frente ao terceiro trono e passou levemente sua mão sobre a superfície de madeira e seus olhos agora revelavam certa tristeza.

- Não muito tempo depois de nosso exílio, a terceira divindade, que você já sabe se tratar ser uma de nós e a quem você poderia chamar por Kuroi no Madoushi (a feiticeira negra)... foi assassinada.

- Assassinada?... Por quem...? - A Shiro no Madoushi o calou com um olhar e continuou sua narrativa:

- Nós somos extremamente poderosas e quase imortais, no sentido de não morrermos por doenças ou ferimentos letais... tampouco envelhecemos como os humanos... mas temos nossas limitações...

"Proibições como a que nos foi imposta, de entrar em um mundo proibido, nos causaria morte instantânea... mas ela, justo ela, mesmo com a proibição, tinha o poder de ir e vir por quantos mundos proibidos quisesse...

"Há outras maneiras... de envelhecer até o nosso corpo físico perecer. Porém, como falei antes, não envelhecemos como os humanos, por causa da deteriorização natural do corpo. Nós envelhecemos se ficarmos extremamente fracas, tristes ou estressadas... a tristeza é a nossa fraqueza..."

"E, por fim, mas não menos importante... métodos mágicos e letais... como envenamento. Certos objetos enfeitiçados que, ao mínimo contato com a pele, causam uma morte instântanea. Mas é preciso muita, muita magia para enfeitiçar tais objetos... magia de um ser mais poderoso que o normal... como nós... Madoushis..."

"...E eu sei muito bem que não fui eu quem a matou"

O rapaz sentiu-se arrepiar outra vez: Akai no Madoushi assassinara a própria irmã (se é que ele poderia colocar o grau de relação daquelas três desta maneira)... fosse o que fosse, ela realmente desejava alguma coisa com tanta força que ninguém ficaria em seu caminho.

Um pensamento insinuante e assustador passou por sua cabeça. Ele olhou para a Shiro no Madoushi e soube que ela já sabia o que iria perguntar, mas perguntou assim mesmo:

- Se você já sabia que a Madoushi... a Feiticeira Vermelha ia matar a Preta, por que não interferiu? Aliás... - o tom de sua voz se tornou extremamente acusatório. - Você poderia ter evitado tudo isto... por que deixou que a Madoushi seguisse com seus intentos? Sabe quanta infelicidade e tristeza essa... maldição causou?

- Shaoran, saber de tudo não significa poder interferir ao meu bel-prazer nos assuntos alheios. - ela lhe respondeu, séria, mas com suavidade. - Foi me dado o poder da Onisciência e também a sabedoria para saber que não devo interferir, a não ser que o meu papel esteja claro na história. A minha vida é como uma peça de teatro: eu já li o roteiro inteiro e sei as partes em que cada ator deve atuar. Se eu ficasse interferindo para polpar um ator de alguma cena constrangedora ou violenta, seria uma peça fadada ao fracasso... no fim, ninguém teria participação e ninguém se regojizaria nas vitórias ou aprenderia com os erros. Não... eu apenas sei onde devo entrar e fazer a minha parte e, por mais que me doa o coração... - olhou longamente para o trono. - tenho que deixar o espetáculo continuar.

Shaoran quis replicar, mas achou melhor se calar.

- Além disso... se eu tivesse interferido, você não teria conhecido Sakura.

- Sim... mas sou racional o suficiente para saber que poderia ter a chance de conhecer uma boa moça e me apaixonar por ela, sem que, para isso, tivesse que arriscar a felicidade da minha própria família. - ele rebateu firme, mas então, deixou seus ombros caírem. - Mas o que está feito... está feito.

- Shaoran... este não foi o fim da sua história... e, aliás, eu também não terminei de contar a minha... há um detalhe que você precisa saber: se uma de nós três morrermos, os nosso poder não se extingue: ele se divide em partes iguais e mínimas para todos os seres regidos por elas. Ou seja... agora toda e qualquer entidade feminina pode ir para qualquer mundo, mesmo os proibidos a elas.

- Ou seja... vocês podem ir ao nosso mundo, livremente. - ele raciocinou, sentido um súbito e inexplicável mal-estar.

- Sim, mas, ao contrário da Kuroi no Madoushi, que podia ficar o tempo que quisesse em qualquer lugar, nosso tempo é limitado. Se ficarmos demais, vamos enfraquecendo... até morrer.

- E ela... a outra Madoushi, obviamente sabia disso, não é?

- Sim... ela sabia... foi exatamente por isso que ela cometeu o assassinato.

- Mas... para que? O que havia na Terra... ou em qualquer outro mundo... que ela desejava tanto a ponto de cometer assassinato?

- Bem... essa parte da história você talvez saberá mais tarde. Apenas lhe digo que, como você deve ter notado, aqui era o nossa antiga residência... mas, depois do assassinato, Akai no Madoushi que, sendo onipotente, é a mais poderosa de nós e pode ser considerada como a "irmã mais velha", decidiu se mudar. Foi construído um palácio maior e mais sutuoso, com apenas dois tronos... e este foi abandonado e é proibida a entrada, fazendo deste lugar o esconderijo perfeito contra a Akai no Madoushi.

- Ela... não sabe que estamos aqui?

- É provavel que não... - ela respondeu, como se estivesse distraída, pensando em algo mais importante.

Ele se escostou displicentemente em um dos lados do trono e cruzou os braços, pensativo, tendo consciência de que ela o observava, com o sorriso irritante nos lábios...

- Por que não expõe seus pensamentos em voz alta? - ela perguntou, divertida.

- E por que você não me responde, já que já sabe o que eu quero perguntar?

- Porque é justamente o tipo de situação do qual eu falei... na peça em que eu já sei o roteiro... eu estaria cortando sua participação no ato.

Ele suspirou. Aquela mulher era no mínimo estranha...

- Pois bem: eu apenas queria saber como você sabia de tudo, de como precisaríamos da sua ajuda... no entanto, você me respondeu contando uma história... a história de vocês... mas por quê? Se mesmo o seu verdadeiro nome eu não sei porque nos é proibido saber... por que contar sua história para mim, ao invés de simplesmente responder minha pergunta?

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco no que responder, mas ele sabia que era só para "compor o seu personagem", como ela poderia dizer...

- E qual seria a graça de simplesmente lhe dar respostas prontas? Quero que você pense e ligue os pontos. E você entendeu... e com isso, gerou novas perguntas, novos questionamentos... e isso poderá lhe ajudar no futuro.

E Shaoran traduziu, em sua cabeça: "tem mais escrito nas entrelinhas do que você realmente leu... mas somente no futuro você entenderá".

- O importante, neste exato instante, é que Sakura está bem. Embora eu o tenha feito porque, além de ter participação na história, a Akai no Madoushi mexeu com regras proibidas, aparecendo para um humano comum e usando-o para seus próprios fins. Infelizmente, eu sou a única pessoa que sabe do fato, por motivos óbvios, e não posso acusá-la publicamente. Portanto, devo interferir sem a ajuda de ninguém.

"Mas não devo negar que também tenho meus motivos pessoais para trazê-los aqui... Eu fiz o que você me pediu... e agora, você está me devendo um favor, não é verdade?"

Shaoran engoliu em seco, surpreso com aquela abordagem direta e súbita. Claro que sabia que estava lhe devendo um favor e não sabia o que seria suficientemente valioso para pagá-la... mas tinha medo de estar caindo em uma armadilha, justamente como Sakura fizera, embora ele não tivesse escolha e soubesse dos riscos desde o início. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que ela lhe pediria em troca e, embora ainda sentisse aquela estranha sensação que lhe pedia cautela, tinha a impressão que aquela Madoushi não lhe pediria algo tão cruel quanto roubar corações de 100 homens...

Ele se ajoelhou perante a mulher e falou:

- Mesmo que seja contra meus principios e minhas crenças, mesmo que eu tenha que dar o que tenho de mais valioso, mesmo que seja minha própria vida... estou disposto a pagar o preço que você exigir.

- Levante-se. - ela pediu, depois de algum tempo. Seu rosto estava impassível. E Shaoran a obedeceu. Ela falou. - Não irei pedir sua vida em troca, pois a vida de uma pessoa, ainda mais a de um humano, tão passageira, vale muito mais que qualquer coisa que eu possa querer... porém... o que eu vou lhe pedir é tão perigoso que você _pode_ perder a vida no processo.

- Para mim, parece o mesmo. - ele retrucou, embora se mantevisse calmo.

- Há uma grande diferença em você ter a certeza de que sua vida será minguada e a possibilidade de se viver, mesmo que o processo seja arriscado. Pois, dessa maneira, temos pelo que lutar, até o fim.

Shaoran resolveu não continuar aquela discussão, embora continuasse achando que, se ela dizia que era perigoso e que poderia custar a sua vida, era que, provavelmente, não voltaria para casa. Apenas perguntou:

- Muito bem... então o que você deseja que eu faça?

Então ela tirou uma caixinha de dentro das vestes, revestida de veludo branco e do tamanho de uma bola de tênis e lhe ofereceu.

- Posso abrir? - ele perguntou.

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Dentro da caixa havia apenas um objeto metálico, branco e redondo, um pouco maior que uma pérola. Ele olhou interrogativamente para a Madoushi.

- Você precisa fazer com que a Akai no Madoushi entre em contato com este objeto.

- Em contato?

- Sim: Oralmente, em alguma ferida, ou simplesmente roçando na pele... mas ela precisa tocar neste objeto.

- Mas o que exatamente...?

Calou-se, sentindo alguma coisa gelada despencar em seu estômago...

"...que, ao mínimo contato com a pele, causam uma morte instantânea..."

– Conclua a sua pergunta, Shaoran.

– Não... precisa. Eu já sei a resposta.

Ela se limitou a sorrir, divertida e ele ficou sem saber exatamente se estava surpreso ou extremamente chocado. Limitou-se a dizer:

- Vou fazer o que você me pediu... e espero ter sucesso.

- Obrigada. Agora que conversamos, peço-lhe que me deixe a sós. Temo ainda não estar totalmente recuperada.

- Claro! - estava supreso com a dispensa inesperada, mas não demonstrou. Apenas curvou-se profundamente e despediu-se. - Até logo, Madoushi-sama.

Seus passos ecoaram novamente sobre o piso de pedra e, após sair do aposento, as portas se fecharam sozinhas. E ele soltou um profundo suspiro. O que realmente acabara de acontecer?

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do palácio, voltando para o quarto de Sakura, pensava... não era o tipo de conversa que esperava ter com aquela mulher estranha... Principalmente, sobre o "pagamento" do favor que ela fizera... ele abriu a caixinha outra vez, olhando profundamente para aquela bolinha branca e metálica, como se ela pudesse responder as dúvidas que tinha... tinha sido exatamente aquilo tinha pensado? E, se fosse...

...ele teria brios para fazer o que ela pedira?

Bom... pensando bem, ele já matara três homens a sangue frio porque se interpuseram em seu caminho... e, com a raiva que sentia da tal Akai no Madoushi por tudo que ela lhe fizera, direta e indiretamente... mas teria coragem e teria alguma chance de...

- SHAORAN!

O grito o fizera se assustar e parar, enquanto sentia dois braços possessivos, vindos do nada, agarrarem seu pescoço, num abraço sufocante.

- Ai... de novo?! Que mania... - ele tentava se desvencilhar, um tanto embaraçado por aquela intimidade. - Já pedi que não me assustasse desse jeito, Meiling!

- Mas então, que graça teria? - a garota falou, rindo, mas se soltando dele.

- Não é engraçado pra mim. É extremamente irritante ser surpreendido desta forma.

Ela fez um careta e Shaoran suspirou. Tinha sido assim desde a primeira vez que a tinha visto, logo depois que soubera que Sakura, afinal, iria sobreviver. A sua primeira reação foi a de total incredulidade ao reconhecer nela a mocinha que, no último baile que comparecera, lhe entregara o bilhete de "Tomoyo", que possibilitou que encontrasse Sakura e pudesse seguí-la. Havia sido obra da Shiro no Madoushi, ou "um empurrãozinho", como ela mesma dissera, para que Shaoran cumprisse o seu destino.

Alta, de grandes olhos castanhos-avermelhados e cabelos muito negros e lisos, penteados a moda chinesa em um estilo muito jovial, ela era a exuberância em pessoa. Sua alegria e entusiasmo constrastavam drasticamente com suas roupas negras e austeras. Shaoran gostava dela, apesar de seus exageros e costumes estranhos, pois havia sido sua única companhia desde que Sakura começara a ser recuperar. Descobrira que a moça era uma bruxa, discípula da Madoushi e também imortal. Como tinha o poder viajar no tempo e no espaço e adorava observar os humanos, vivia falando coisas incompreensíveis ou cometendo gafes, ora utilizando costumes já há muito perdidos no tempo, ou mesmo falando termos estranhos, como "computador" e "aviões". Mas, no geral, era bom conversar com a moça.

- Madoushi-sama pediu que eu ficasse de olho em Sakura. Ela não iria acordar, de qualquer maneira, mas como eu sei que isso o agradaria, fiz de bom grado. - ela falou, toda dengosa.

- Eu agradeço, Meiling.

Mas ela continuou olhando-o, com uma expressão muito marota e, ao mesmo tempo, sedutora em seu rosto. Ela tinha lábios carnudos naturalmente vermelhos e pele branca e lisa como uma pérola, levemente corada nas bochechas. Uma mulher extremamente atraente, ele tinha que admitir...

- O que houve? - ele perguntou, confuso e embraçado.

Ela adotou uma pose clássica pensativa, com uma das mãos de dedos longos e bem feitos apoiando graciosamente no queixo.

- Você me acha bonita e está visivelmente atraído por mim... mas mesmo assim, não tem, nem por um momento, algum pensamento libidinoso a meu respeito. Você deve ser _mesmo_ completamente apaixonado pela sua mulher.

Ele sentiu que talvez morresse por falta de circulação de sangue pelo corpo, porque seu rosto ficou vermelho como se todo o fluxo sanguíneo tivesse subido para a cabeça.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?! Sou um cavalheiro! Jamais sugeriria, mesmo estando solteiro, qualquer conduta que desonrrasse a senhorita.

- Pode não sugerir, mas pensa, sonha, fantasia... todos os homens são assim. - ela falou, parecendo se divertir - Mas não você... você me considera atraente, mas está tão preocupado com Sakura que sequer conjectura. É raro encontrar homens assim.

- Meiling, eu gostaria que você parasse de fazer isso! É... embraçoso.

- Mas você sabe que continuarei capaz de ler os seus pensamentos, não sabe?

- Sim, mas... será _menos_ embaraçoso se eu _fingir_ que não sei que você sabe o que estou pensando.

Ela sacudiu os ombros e ajeitou os cabelos negros. Como sempre, deles cairam pedrinhas muito brilhantes, como contas lapidadas. O mesmo material que viera junto com o bilhete que recebera quando a vira pela primeira vez. Segundo ela, aquilo era um pó que as feiticeiras liberavam de seus corpos e que tinham muitos fins mágicos. Para ele, eram apenas pedrinhas que sempre sujavam seus casacos quando ela estava por perto.

- Ah, Shaoran... você é tão fofinho... é inteligente, bonito, honrado, íntegro... uma pessoa que vale a pena. - ela falou, séria e sincera, mas sorriu marota ao concluir. - Quem sabe, se você desistisse dela... eu faria você muito feliz.

- Eu não gosto quando você fala dessas coisas... somos só amigos, tudo bem? - ele falou, tentando não se embaraçar outra vez.

Ela suspirou...

- Tudo bem... então, quem sabe, em outro tempo, em outra dimensão.

- Eu... não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer... dimensão?

Ela deu um suspiro bem leve e começou a explicar:

- Bom... imagine-se na sua casa: você tem vários cômodos, como a sala de jantar, o salão de baile, seu quarto, as cozinhas... imagine, então, que você, por alguma razão, não possa, nunca, por meios normais, sair do seu quarto e você viva preso pelas barreiras físicas dentro dele e que não saiba que existem os outros cômodos da casa... e que talvez, nesses outros cômodos, você também exista, só que... não sabe disso

- Está... falando que existem, então... outros cômodos... ou melhor... outros mundos?! Além do nosso?! E que... existe outro Shaoran... além de mim?! - ele perguntou, boquiaberto.

- Claro! Sério, como vocês, humanos podem ser tão egoístas assim?! - ela perguntou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se pensar no mundo - Você acha que este lugar, onde você está conversando comigo, agora, fica em algum lugar da Irlanda? Não! Estamos no Exílio, um lugar onde as leis do seu mundo não nos afetam! Um mundo diferente.

- Ah. - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Bom... o que posso dizer é que... existem muitas dimensões e que, como feiticeira com onipresença, mesmo que temporária, posso visitar a qualquer momento. - ela sorriu - Você sabia que existe uma dimensão em que eu e você somos primos? E que, nessa dimensão, você tem poderes mágicos e eu não?

- Isso... é possível? Ter... um tipo existência diferente? - ele perguntou, surpreso e meio aparvalhado.

- Sim... física e integralmente, você é o mesmo, só que um pouco mais sério. Eu gosto de você nessa dimensão também... mas... compreendi, no meio da história, que você gostava de outra... então deixei passar... - e falou bem baixo, mas ele ouviu, embora não entendesse. -...de novo.

- É... chocante saber... que existe outro... ou outros, além de mim.

- Muitas e muitas realidades, às vezes a mesma história contada com detalhes diferentes, as vezes histórias diferentes com os mesmos detalhes... mas em um aspecto quase não muda.

- E o que seria?

E ela, que estivera quase séria, sorriu daquela maneira que achava extremamente aborrecida.

- Se eu contar não vai ter graça, não é? Como ler a última página de um livro similar.

- Então, você sabe? Como pode terminar? - ele sentiu o coração bater forte, pois algo lhe dizia que aquilo tinha a ver com o que sentia por Sakura.

- Na verdade, não... não nesta dimensão. Não fui até o fim, não li a última pagina desta história. Apenas quem sabe é Madoushi-sama.

- Ah. - ele repetiu, dessa vez decepcionado.

Ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre o que ela dissera, sobre as possibilidades de outras dimensões, de outros Shaorans, sentindo como se tivesse aberto uma porta que nunca vira antes em casa e descobrisse um novo lugar, um lugar estranho num ambiente de tanta familiaridade.

- Me pergunto se esses outros Shaorans sofrem tanto quanto eu.

- Você quer realmente saber ou foi uma pergunta retórica? - ela retrucou, num tom levemente condescedente.

- Deixa pra lá... só... é meio difícil aceitar...

- É verdade... eu entendo que não deva ser fácil... mas, se você já aceitou que é possível que uma mulher tenha quinhentos anos de idade, o que faz disso tão diferente assim de saber que existem outras dimensões? - ela pausou por alguns momentos e pareceu recordar de algo. - Lembre-se sempre daquela frase famosa: "Quando você tiver descartado todo o impossível, o que sobrar, embora improvável, deve ser a verdade" (embora eu ache que o impossível também não deva ser descartado).

Shaoran olhou Meiling, sem entender. Ela tentou explicar:

- Daquele detetive famoso? "Elementar, meu caro..." puxa... qual é mesmo o nome do amigo dele? - ela pensou por alguns segundos, mas depois desistiu e prosseguiu, animada. - Sabe? O do chapéu estranho? O cachimbo...?

Ele continuou olhando-a, com uma cômica expressão confusa. De repente, ela deu um tapa na própria testa e exclamou:

- Nossa! Como sou estúpida! Em que ano estamos?

Shaoran lhe informou o ano.

- Desculpe, Shaoran! Mil perdões! Ignore o que eu disse! Esse cara só vai aparecer daqui alguns anos! - e riu de seu pequeno engodo, balançando os cabelos negros e atirando mais pó brilhante em seu casaco - Sou péssima com datas é pior ainda quando fico saltando de séculos a séculos!

Riu mais um pouquinho e Shaoran resolveu ficar calado e não perguntar, pois poderia ficar mais confuso ainda. De repente, ela deu outro tapinha na própria testa.

- Nossa! Lembrei de outra coisa! Preciso lhe entregar... isto!

Sabe-se lá de onde, ela fez aparecer uma arma em suas mãos e ele reconheceu nela a sua pistola de duelos, que havia deixado junto com as suas coisas quando Sakura fora ferida. Mas a arma estava muito diferente... o cano estava ligeiramente mais longo e grosso, de um metal escuro e muito polido. O tambor estava maior e o cabo da arma era de uma madeira escura e cheirosa, envernizada. Ele pegou a arma, examinou-a superficialmente e olhou interrogativamente para Meiling, que falou:

- Madoushi-sama pediu que eu fizesse umas... melhorias na sua arma. Creio que está satisfatório, mesmo que eu não seja especialista.

Ele empunhou a arma, apontando para moça (que nem titubeou), testando o seu peso.

- Que tipo de... _melhorias_?

- Basicamente, sua pistola agora tem capacidade para mais balas de menor calibre, sem recarregar, e permite que você atire de quase o dobro da distância que você atira normalmente. Também coloquei um silenciador, porque as armas deste século são extremamente barulhentas! - ela rolou os olhos

- Distâncias maiores? Não estou acostumado com isso.

- Você terá algum tempo para praticar. Montei um estande de tiros nos jardins da casa. Segundo Madoushi-sama, Sakura vai demorar um pouco para levantar. Se você não se importar, gostaria de vê-lo praticando. - ela falou, sorrindo faceira.

- Aposto que, mesmo que eu diga não, você estará lá da qualquer maneira! - ela apenas deu uma risadinha, enquanto ele examinava o tambor, que carregava até nove balas de uma vez. Ele fechou outra vez e perguntou, intrigado - Por que ela faria isto? Por que... uma arma que atira a distâncias maiores?!

- Madoushi-sama me disse que você faria essa pergunta! E pediu para que eu dissesse exatamente isto: "eu tenho um palpite que você pode precisar"...

Shaoran deu um sorriso irônico.

- Se ela falou isso, então provavelmente eu VOU precisar.

Meiling deu um suspiro um tanto cansado.

- Ela disse PODE precisar... não que você VAI precisar... Se eu fosse você, leria nas entrelinhas... e não me prenderia tanto ao que ela diz.

- Mas ela SABE o que vai acontecer... por que outra razão ela me daria a arma?

- Porque ela está tentando te dar mais chances de sucesso na missão que ela te deu. Mas, se você vai ou não usar a arma... isso só você pode decidir! É uma escolha que só você pode fazer.

Foi a vez dele suspirar e guardou a arma no bolso interno de suas vestes.

- Tudo bem... tudo bem... vou dar uma olhada em Sakura e depois, vou testar a nova arma.

- Ok, então! Estarei esperando você nos jardins, queira você ou não! - ela retrucou, animada.

E ela desapareceu, sem dar tempo dele se despedir ou mesmo perguntar o que aquela palavra "ok" significava.

'

…

'

Sakura despertou e, pela primeira vez depois do pior, se sentia bem e lúcida. Não fora como das outras vezes, que a dor a fazia acordar no meio da noite, ou sonolenta demais para conseguir ficar acordada, ou mesmo assustada, por pensar que estava sozinha, depois de algum sonho ruim. Mas, é claro, nunca estivera sozinha, porque, todas as vezes em que acordara, Shaoran estivera lá, cuidando dela, consolando-a e segurando sua mão, dizendo para que voltasse a dormir...

Ouviu um leve movimento a sua esquerda e virou a cabeça com cuidado. Shaoran estava se levantando de uma poltrona, sorrindo com tanto entusiasmo e sinceridade que, involuntariamente sorriu fracamente de volta. Ele acolheu sua mão nas dele, quentes e seguras.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem... eu acho. A dor... passou. Só sinto um ligeiro desconforto embaixo do peito... e meu corpo também está... levemente dolorido.

- Bem... ela falou que você talvez se sentisse assim porque está a muito tempo deitada... quer experimentar se sentar?

Ela acenou a cabeça e ele, delicadamente, passou uma das mãos pelas costa dela e a ajudou a se sentar, com muito zelo. Doeu e seu corpo reclamou do esforço, mas era bom poder mudar um pouco de posição. Shaoran ajeitou-lhe as almofadas às suas costas, de modo que ela ficasse mais confortável. Na verdade, almofadas fofíssimas, de um branco alvo e impecável. Então, notou, pela primeira vez, que estava usando uma camisola branca, muito bonita, enfeitada de babados e rendas, que cheirava a lavanda. E reparou também nos lençóis de seda, no dossel de madeira clara e entalhada, de onde caiam cortinas de tule branco rendadas, como nuvens e no quarto em geral, de móveis simples mas elegantes, todo daquela mesma madeira clara, onde plantas trepadeiras se entrelaçavam nas paredes e delas brotavam lindas flores brancas, de pétalas longas e delicadas, como lírios. Tão belo que parecia um sonho. Nem mesmo ela, que já vira tantos lugares exóticos, poderia dizer que já estivera em outro aposento tão encantador quanto aquele.

- Onde... estamos?

- Estamos onde queríamos chegar... ou quase isso.

Ela arregalou os olhos, empalidecendo levemente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?!

Ele se apressou a segurar as mãos dela e novamente ela se sentiu reconfortada, protegida.

- Não se alarme. Nós passamos a porta entre este mundo e o nosso, mas não foi a Akai no Madoushi que nos recepcionou.

- Eu não estou entendo... - ela murmurou

A mão dela estava levemente trêmula, por isso ele a apertou com gentileza e, parecendo escolher as palavras, perguntou:

- O que você se lembra? De tudo o que aconteceu...?

Ela franziu levemente a fronte.

- Eu lembro... do duelo... de fazer a contagem... então... o duque se virou antes e apontou a arma... para mim... eu... eu...

- Depois que você desmaiou... não se lembra mais de nada? - ele a cortou, suavemente.

- Lembro... de um lugar branco... fumaça... névoa... e... acho que... não estava sozinha... acho que havia... uma mulher... uma mulher ruiva... bonita... mas não lembro se conversamos ou... o que aconteceu depois... parece um sonho distante.

- Não foi um sonho... essa mulher que você viu se chama... bem, eu não sei como ela realmente se chama, mas ela se autodenominou Shiro no Madoushi.

- Madoushi?

- Sim... ela também é uma feiticeira, mas... está nos ajudando. Vai conhecê-la quando estiver melhor.

- Eu estou confusa... como foi que... chegamos aqui?

Sabendo que ela não sossegaria enquanto não soubesse da história completa, Shaoran sentou-se a beira da cama e contou como chegaram ali, como ele implorara pela vida dela e que fora atendido; contou também onde estavam e ela dormira por três semanas consecutivas.

- Nossa! Tudo isso?! - ela se assustou.

- Madoushi-sama disse que, embora por causa da magia seus ferimentos tenham cicatrizado, foi muito cansativo. Você esteve a beira da morte e a magia sugou as energias do seu corpo. Era natural que você precisasse descansar tanto.

- Eu me sinto melhor... mas confesso que ainda estou cansada... fraca.

- Agora que você acordou, poderá se alimentar. Falando nisso, quer comer alguma coisa agora?

- Sei que devo comer, mas... não tenho fome.

- Tudo bem... mas daqui a pouco pedirei algo leve para você e garantirei que você coma tudo! - ele falou, de um jeito que um pai falaria com a filha teimosa, provocando um sorrisinho nos lábios dela. Vendo isso, ele observou, com doçura. - É tão bom vê-la sorrindo outra vez... ah! E acho que sei de uma coisa que a deixará mais feliz ainda: quando você já estava fora de perigo, inconsciente, Madoushi-sama retirou a bala da sua perna. Poderá andar normalmente outra vez.

- Foi a melhor notícia do dia. - ela brincou e ele riu.

Mas ela ficou séria logo em seguida, com o olhar turvado e Shaoran ficou preocupado, perguntando se ela estava sentido alguma dor.

- Não, estou bem, não se preocupe... estou apenas pensando.

- Sobre o que?

- É que eu... - ela começou, mas mordeu os lábios, para impedir que as palavras saissem. Disse apenas, um tanto desconcertada - Melhor ficar calada... se eu disser, você ficará zangado comigo.

A princípio ele não entendeu. Então, seu olhar iluminou-se pela compreensão, ficando logo em seguida sombrio.

- Tem razão: fiquei aborrecido com você agora.

Mas, subitamente, deu um suspiro resignado. Sem pedir permissão ou se acanhar, ele se sentou ao seu lado na cama e passou um braço cuidadosamente pelos seus ombros, fazendo sua cabeça se aninhar em seu peito, onde ela podia escutar as batidas de seu coração.

- Acha mesmo que morrer seria a solução para tudo?

- Sim... eu acho. - ela replicou, teimosamente. - Já fiz estragos, muitas vidas se perderam por minha causa... veja sua família... veja você!

- Acho que já falei antes... e pelo visto, repetirei ainda centenas de vezes, se for o necessário para te convencer: se você morrer, parte de mim morre também. Eu senti isso, quando você desmaiou e eu pensei que você realmente tinha ido.

- Mas eu...

Ele pousou delicadamente seus dedos nos lábios delicados da moça

- Não fale nada! Se você pode ser teimosa, então eu serei três vezes mais teimoso. E o que está feito, está feito: você viveu e agora você precisa se recuperar. Concentre-se nisso, está bem? Não pense no dia de amanhã.

Ela trincou os lábios, para impedir que os protesto que vinham a sua boca saissem. Ele não entendia, mas aquela era a melhor solução. Ela tinha aquela terrível sensação de que, no momento que conseguisse os anéis, Madoushi iria descartá-la como um objeto usado e velho, sem cumprir o que prometera. Provavelmente, iria morrer. Então... a morte, que a quase a carregou nos braços quando o duque atirara nela, era a melhor solução. Mas ele, estando tão preso àquela maldição, fez de tudo para salvá-la... e ali perdera sua chance de se redimir.

- Sakura, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? - ele inquiriu, tirando-a de seus pensamentos sombrios.

- Perguntar você pode. Agora, saber se poderei responder...

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Acho que todos os seus segredos acabaram, não é? Ou você é alguma sereia ou bruxa e esqueceu de me contar?

- Não... creio que não tenho mais segredos.

- Na verdade, é algo muito simples... - ele hesitou, parecendo escolher as palavras - Quando você estava agonizante... você pediu que eu dissesse que eu a amava... por quê?

Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente. Disso ela lembrava perfeitamente e tentou pensar em algo plausível para dizer. Mas acabou dizendo a verdade:

- Eu queria acreditar.

- Acreditar? - ele parecia mastigar a palavra, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Ela mordeu os lábios e, hesitante, disse:

- Eu passei os últimos cinco séculos com dezenas de homens se apaixonando. Não pelo o que eu sou, mas por esse ideal de beleza que Madoushi criou, quase como se fosse... um ser a parte de mim. - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - Eu nunca fui amada... pelo o que eu sou... mas... naquele momento, entre a vida e a morte, eu quis saber como era... esqueci... naquele momento, que era apenas uma maldição... que não era por mim... e acreditei.

Shaoran ficou em silêncio um longo tempo, tanto que Sakura o olhou, de soslaio. Seus lábios estavam comprimidos e a fronte muito franzida, em uma clara carranca de desagrado. Parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para (provavelmente) não começar uma discussão. Ele respirou bem fundo e fechou os olhos, seu rosto se tornando mais brando. Por fim, ele disse:

- Eu não sei se tenho mais vontade de te bater ou de te beijar, mas, como sei que nenhum dos dois surtirá efeito em seu estado atual, só me resta esperar...

- Esperar?

- Sim... pelo dia que você vai acreditar que meu sentimento é verdadeiro...

- Shaoran, eu...

- Sakura! - ele a interrompeu, com firmeza - A verdade é que nunca saberemos. Você espera ter seu coração de volta e eu irei barganhar pela felicidade da minha família. Pouco me importa o que acontecerá comigo. Mas eu me recuso a acreditar que o que eu sinto por você é o resultado de um feitiço. É muito intenso, puro, que me preenche completamente. Mas, ao contrário do que vi e ouvi você falar, não quero pô-la em pedestal como tantos outros pareciam querer. Existe o desejo físico, mas existe também a necessidade de simplesmente estar com você, de te defender e de te fazer trilhar pelo caminho certo, mesmo que, para isso, eu precise fazê-la sofrer... ou colocar uma bala em sua perna. É isso o que eu acredito e sinto... mas, infelizmente, não posso te obrigar a acreditar em mim...

Ela o olhou tristemente.

- Eu gostaria que você não tivesse se metido nessa história... sendo uma pessoa tão boa...

- Eu não lamento o que aconteceu. Certas coisas precisam acontecer, por mais que a gente não queira que aconteçam, porque elas nos moldam, nos fazem tomar escolhas e seguir por caminhos diferentes do que normalmente seguiríamos. O que devemos fazer agora, é seguir em frente.

Ela não falou nada, refletindo sobre o que ele dissera. A sensação que tinha naquele instante era estremamente estranha, algo como um sentimento de proteção em relação a ele, misturado com arrependimento. A verdade é que não queria que ele sofresse. Na verdade, gostaria de não ter feito o mal que causara em relação a todos os homens e, tendo bastante tempo para refletir, arrependia-se até do que fizera com Yue... mas Shaoran era diferente. Talvez a convivência com ele tinha feito com que ela se apegasse a ele. E aquilo, longe de ser bom, era um mal sinal...

- De qualquer forma, o importante agora é você se recuperar. Já fizemos o mais difícil, que era vir para este mundo estranho. Quanto mais rápido você ficar boa, mais rápido poderemos confrontar a Madoushi.

- Está com tenta pressa para se ver livre de mim? - perguntou ela, admirada.

- Não... você sabe que não. - ele suspirou. - Mas, quanto mais cedo pegarmos seu coração de volta, melhor será para mim. Sabe, parte do meu coração está no seu, perdido e esquecido... se você estiver completa outra vez, mesmo que eu não tenha o seu coração, o seu amor... acho que poderei me sentir completo outra vez.

Sakura sentiu-se embaraçada. Estava acostumada com as declarações de amor dele, mas era como se cada palavra tivesse o poder de ir mais ao fundo dela, fazendo-a sentir-se desconfortável, estranha, vunerável e... levemente elevada.

Definitivamente, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

'

* * *

'

Pronto, minha boa gente... para poupá-los (um pouco) acabei deixando este capítulo terminar em um ponto menos dramático... mas creio que entraram muitos elementos interessantes...

Primeiro... essa tal de Shiro no Madoushi... que personagem misteriosa, não acham? Sabe de tudo, mas consegue deixar para trás mais perguntas e respostas...

E a Meiling? APOSTO que essa vocês não esperavam de jeito nenhum. XD

Eu adoro escrever as cenas com ela, acho super divertido. E também é um ponto de alívio cômico, mesmo que mínimo, diante de tanta tensão e revelações que aconteceram nestes últimos capítulos. E posso dizer que vocês podem esperar mais dela nos próximos capítulos...

O relacionamento entre os dois mocinhos da nossa história parece estar se transformando. Se é para bom ou ruim eu não sei, mas ainda há muito por vir... aguardem...

Espero que, quando for postar o capítulo 17, eu possa trazer muito boas notícias em relação a fic em si, que deverá ser extremamente positivos para vocês, meu queridos leitores... aguardem novidades. ;)

Só mais uma coisa... essa música que a Madoushi cantou (viu, MeRRyaNNe? não era vento apenas, afinal. XD) realmente existe e se chama Siuil a ruin. É uma antiga canção irlandesa, daquelas sobre mulheres que esperam a beira do mar seus homens que partiram em busca de fortuna em terras longíquas e que nunca mais voltam. Existem várias versões, mas a que eu mais gosto (e que eu realmente imaginei a Madoushi-sama cantando) foi a do grupo Celtic Woman. Recomendo fortemente que vocês joguem no youtube para conhecer. Vale muito a pena.

Por fim, gostaria de agradecer imensamente os reviews de: Vanessa Li, W. Lizzie, Ana Pri-chan, MeRRyaNNe, Cy, Ninha Souma, Suppie-Ko, Mary-3009, meninateimosa, Yami Umi, Sakura, S2Arya, Yamiumi (fiquei confusa: A Yami Umi e Yamiumi são a mesma pessoa ou é só uma grande coincidência?), Mimica-Chan e Sesak. Agradeço também aos leitores anônimos e peço que não desistam de mim e que continuem apreciando minha fic, demonstrando seu contentamento (ou descontentamento, ocasionalmente) com reviews. Eu tardo, mas não falho.

Bem... agora preciso ir. A aula de Transfiguração vai começar e a professora Mcgonagall não gosta que cheguemos tarde (fora o fato de que esqueci de praticar o feitiço para transformar fuinhas em patinhos de borracha).

Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Sem mais,

Cherry_hi


	17. Cap 17 Coração de Mentirinha

Olá, pessoas!

Depois de uma temporada agradável em Hogwarts, eu e a Yuruki (que depois de uns tempos na ala hospitalar e uma vingança bem executada, está em plena forma de novo) estamos de volta! Foi uma viagem incrível, nos divertimos bastante, mas a vida no mundo real nos esperava, não é mesmo?

Enfim, sem mais delongas, aí está o capítulo 17 de Sem coração. Boa leitura a todos.

Disclaimer: Declaro que Sakura Card captors e seus personagens não me pertence e sim ao CLAMP; e que a fic, **classificada como T**, contém **cenas de violência.**

**'**

* * *

**'**

Capítulo 17 – **Coração de mentirinha**

Escrito por: **Cherry_hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa**

Os dias naquele mundo do Exílio eram estranhos. Os dias eram claros, mas não havia sol ou nuvens, só um horizonte sempre azul. À noite, as estrelas pareciam brilhantes espalhadas em um veludo de cor indefinida, algo como um violeta escuro, sem lua, mas que lançava uma estranha luminosidade sobre os jardins e o infinito bosque que se via além dos muros. Falando em jardins, estes eram espetaculares, com sebes de um verde intenso e vivo, que faziam as divisões entre as flores não menos magníficas, de todas as cores do arco-iris, em variações mais vibrantes ou pasteis, algumas tão delicadas que poderiam se desfazer com um simples toque, outras de aparência mais rústica, quase como flores de pedras. E, como não podia deixar de ser, um delicioso perfume preenchia o ar, que parecia entrar pelas narinas e encher os pulmões de algo que ia além do sentido olfativo: algo como vivacidade, alegria e beleza.

Era o passatempo preferido de Sakura, depois que ela ficou disposta o suficiente para levantar da cama: sentar-se no camarachão, bem no centro do jardim, e admirar as flores, as árvores nodosas de copas fartas, os pequenos pássaros gordinhos que não paravam um segundo de cantar e, à noite, os vagalumes como pequenas estrelas douradas particulares. Era tão perfeito e pacífico que fazia com que se sentisse mais disposta e mais forte a cada dia, apesar de ainda estar se recuperando.

Os primeiros dois dias, depois que finalmente acordara, foram difíceis. Quando conseguia ficar em pé, sentia que suas pernas não aguentariam seu peso, mas forçava-se a dar alguns passos, antes de ficar tão cansada que não se atrevia a levantar da cama por um bom tempo. Aos poucos, foi ficando cada vez mais tempo em pé, já acostumada com a pequena pontada de dor que sentia logo abaixo do seio esquerdo. Quando passara a mão pelo local, sentiu uma linha fina de pele, como o de uma cicatriz e, quando olhou-se no espelho viu, admirada, que realmente, apesar de seu poder de cura deixar sua pele imaculada, havia uma linha mais branca, do comprimento da metade de um dedo. Segundo a Madoushi, essa cicatriz era mágica e ficaria ali para sempre; e, enquanto não se livrasse do feitiço de cura, ela lhe incomodaria um pouco.

- Agora, é uma pontada, mas vai reduzir gradualmente até uma coceira leve, talvez um choque, que você sentirá eventualmente. - havia dito a mulher, com seriedade, afastando as longas madeixas ruivas de seu rosto com delicadeza.

Agradecia profundamente todos os dias à bela mulher pelo que fizera por ela, salvando sua vida, mas não sabia se realmente gostava dela. Havia algo em seu olhar, às vezes, que a incomodava profundamente. Talvez pelo fato de ter sabido que ela tinha o poder da onisciência e que ela podia ler-lhe claramente os pensamentos, fazia-a sentir-se estranha. Se tivesse comentado com Shaoran como se sentia, teria ficado surpresa ao saber que ele sentia a mesma coisa: confiava nela tanto como confiava em se aproximar de um leão preso em uma jaula.

E, nesse momento, escutou um disparo seco e mínimo, vindo da parte oeste do jardim, como o som de um casco de cavalo na pedra. E soube que Shaoran voltara a treinar com sua nova arma de fogo. Por duas vezes, sentara-se à sombra das árvores, observando-o tentar acertar um alvo tão distante que parecia bem menor que realmente era. Ele errava muitas vezes e, embora dissesse frequentemente que era porque ainda não se acostumara com a arma, ela tinha a impressão que sua presença ali o desconcentrava. Realmente, ele se voltava às vezes para ela, com um sorriso bem idiota no rosto, enquanto recarregava o tambor da arma. E nesse momento, ela se divertia... mas também se sentia incomodada...

Alguma coisa mudara. Algo muito sutil em relação ao rapaz. Depois do primeiro dia em que realmente ficara acordada e tiveram aquela conversa constrangedora, ela passou a evitá-lo o máximo que podia. E a pior parte é que ela não entendia o PORQUÊ estava fazendo isso. Mas detestava sentir-se esquisita na presença dele, desconfortável e sem graça. O pouco que conversaram depois daquele dia foi essencialmente sobre a sua recuperação e quando Shaoran perguntara, um tanto tardiamente, como ela descobrira o duque ainda na estalagem. E ela explicara, fixando o olhar nos cabelos revoltos e meio compridos, que acordara de madrugada para beber água e o vira no corredor, reconhecendo-o imediatamente. Depois disso, ele fora treinar nos jardins e Sakura sentiu-se mais aliviada. Como ela estava bem agora, ele se sentia bem em deixá-la descansando na casa enquanto tratava de seus próprios assuntos. Ou quando Meiling praticamente o sequestrava para conversar com ele, sempre a sós.

Ao pensar na jovem feiticeira negra, seus lábios se uniram inconscientemente numa linha fina. Quando fora apresentada à ela, Sakura achou simplesmente demais o jeito dela, espansivo e extrovertido, tagarelando sem parar e mexendo toda hora nos cabelos lisos e bonitos. Era o tipo de garota que sempre a fizera se sentir diminuída antes da maldição... e com quem nunca se dera bem, mesmo depois ter ganho um maior traquejo social. A única coisa em seu favor era que a moça era muito inteligente e gostava de falar sobre coisas que vira no passado, um interesse em comum com Sakura. Mas era só. A voz dela era doce demais; os olhos muito maliciosos e sedutores; o porte por demais elegante e enérgico... e, fora isso, ela sempre estava com Shaoran, seguindo-o como um cãozinho fiel... ou seria ele quem a seguia?!

- Sakura-chan.

Sakura se assustou, virando-se rápida. A Shiro no Madoushi estava parada em uma das entradas do camarachão, olhando-a com aquele ar divertido e misterioso. Sakura levantou-se depressa e fez uma graciosa mesura.

- Madoushi-sama.

- Penso que a tirei de pensamentos muito interessantes, no mínimo.

As bochechas da moça ficaram rosas com a alvorada.

- Não... era nada importante.

- _Será?_

A pergunta fora feita na sua lingua materna, sem sotaque. Ela, afinal, sabia de tudo.

- _Deseja alguma coisa de mim, Madoushi-sama?_ - perguntou Sakura na mesma lingua, deixando claro que gostaria de mudar de assunto.

- _Na verdade, gostaria de conversar com você. Pode vir comigo?_

Respeitosamente, a moça afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu a mulher. Hoje ela se vestia de uma maneira mais casual, branco e todo enfeitado de fios de ouro pálido, formando padrões incrívelmente belos e de bom gosto. Os cabelos ruivos balançavam ao sabor do vento, como fios de cobre brilhantes lisos, exalando um aroma de flor de laranjeira, muito agradável. Mas perguntava-se, um tanto apreensiva, o que aquela mulher teria para lhe falar...

- _Não se preocupe. Na verdade, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe entregar e preciso conversar sobre este assunto que está lhe incomodando._ - ela falou, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos... e ela realmente havia. Sakura tentou não pensar em mais nada.

Madoushi a levou a uma parte do jardim que ainda não havia visitado, separada do resto por um portão de ferro belamente trabalhado em desenhos orgânicos e complicados. Do outro lado, havia apenas uma sebe quadrada e baixa, que guarnecia os muros de pedra branca, e grama. No meio do jardim, aros altos recurvados de ferro, completamente tomados por ramagens verdes e flores brancas se entrecruzavam. E, bem no meio dos aros, havia uma grande bacia de pedra branca, cheia de água cristalina, onde via-se claramente peixinhos dourados de barbatanas longas e quase transparente nadarem placidamente. A Madoushi sentou-se na borda da bacia.

- _Creio que, a este ponto, você já esteja se sentindo em forma._ - ela começou, procurando deixar a moça a vontade.

- _Sim... creio que o ambiente e a alimentação estejam me fazendo muito bem. As dores estão sumindo. E... para falar a verdade, é um grande alívio não sentir mais o meu joelho doer por causa da bala._

- _Sim... é claro. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer... além de salvar sua vida, é claro._

Algo no jeito que ela dissera aquilo fez com que Sakura engolisse em seco, mas apenas retrucou.

- _E lhe serei eternamente grata por isso._

Seus olhos estupendamente claros se enrugaram em um sorriso doce

- _Não é só a mim que você precisa agradecer..._

Sakura apertou as mãos inconscientemente, sentindo, sem querer, o anel de casamento em seu dedo anular. Seu olhar caiu sobre ele, embora realmente não o visse. Claro que ela sabia disso. Só estava viva porque Shaoran se arriscara, procurando ajuda, com ela agonizante nos braços. Não se lembrava disto, mas ela sabia que fora assim. E, por mais que pensasse inicialmente que talvez a melhor solução ainda tivesse sido a sua morte, agora pensava diferente e valorizava sua vida. Teria uma eterna dívida com o rapaz... e não tinha a mínima ideia de como o agradeceria, ainda mais sentindo-se tão estranha em sua presença.

- _Tem uma coisa que ele deseja mais do que tudo no mundo._ - falou a Madoushi, inesperadamente, acompanhando seus pensamentos - _E somente você pode dar a ele._

- _Temo que... se for o que estou pensando... seja impossível._ - ela retrucou, empalidecendo levemente.

- _É impossível por que você não pode, por que você não quer... ou por que você tem medo?_

A isso Sakura teve que se calar, pois não adiantava mentir.

- _Posso ver o seu anel de casamento? _- pediu a Madoushi, repentinamente.

Intrigada, ela apenas estendeu a sua mão esquerda. Quando a bela mulher a tocou, ela sentiu aquela estranha sensação de estar perto de algum animal perigoso, embora ela sorrisse com bondade. A Madoushi olhou longamente para o anel simples de aro dourado, com o brasão da família Lisbury gravado no sinete. E por fim o tocou e Sakura achou ter sentido um espécie de choque passar pela sua mão...

-_ Este anel tem muito poder... _- ela murmurou, como se dissesse algo para si mesma, mas Sakura ouviu e entendeu que ela se referia ao suposto amor que Shaoran sentia por ela. Incomodada, ela delicadamente reirou sua mão da dela

- _O que adianta ter poder se não é verdadeiro? _- ela comentou, tristemente

A Madoushi nada disse. Inesperadamente, porém, fez um movimento com as mãos e fez surgir do nada uma pilha de roupas e as ofereceu para a moça. Pareciam ser de seda rosa. Um tanto incerta, Sakura agradeceu e desdobrou a vestimenta, abafando um grito de surpresa e deleite: era um quimono, o mais belo quimono em que já pusera os olhos, da mais fina e delicada seda, todo enfeitado com motivos florais e tradicionais japoneses, entremeados por fios dourados. O obi era de uma seda mais grossa, completamente decorada por estampas verdes, ricamente trabalhados. Era tão lindo que parecia impossível ser real.

- _Gostou?_

_- É... perfeito!_ - ela falou, quase sem voz, emocionada. - _Faz tanto tempo... que não vejo um quimono..._

O sorriso da Madoushi alargou-se, fazendo-a mostrar seu dentes de pérolas perfeitos. Com um gesto das mãos, fez soprar um vento fortíssimo, que pareceu arrancar todas as flores brancas do jardim e se agruparem nela, numa pequena tempestade de pétalas. Sakura foi obrigada a fechar os olhos, apesar da sensação agradável que percorria seu corpo. Apenas quando o vento parou de soprar, tão repentinamente como viera, ela ousara abrí-los outra vez e percebeu que agora vestia o quimono, que lhe assentava com perfeição. Nos pés, as tradicionais sandálias japonesas. Ela se aproximou da bacia de pedra, procurando ver seu reflexo. Talvez por algum tipo de sortilégio da Madoushi, a água lhe refletia como um espelho e ela pode ver seus olhos verdes encarando esbugalhados aquela visão, quase inacreditável. Até seu cabelo estava arrumado, enfeitado com flores de linda, precisava admitir...

- _Obrigada! É tão... bom, vestir as roupas tradicionais da minha terra... fazia tanto tempo... que eu até havia esquecido... _- ela disse, os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- _Eu sei... - _Madoushi então, ficando séria, disse, após um momento _- Sakura... quero que você me responda algo com sinceridade... você quer mesmo voltar para o Japão?_

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa. Olhou-a por um longo tempo, incerta do que responder. Madoushi alertou-a.

- _Saberei se estiver mentindo... você sabe disso._

Ela apertou as mãos.

- _Eu... não sei..._

Madoushi ficou calada, olhando-a com intensidade e ela se sentiu intimidada.

- _É verdade! Eu não sei! Eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo depois que eu entregar os anéis! Madoushi-sama me prometeu devolver meu coração... mas, depois disso... eu não sei!_

- _Sabe que, se voltar para o Japão, voltará para o mesmo ponto onde tudo começou... passará pela mesma situação desagradável que passou... e estará sozinha._

- _Eu sei... e tenho medo... mas... a outra opção seria ficar aqui... neste tempo... e ficaria sozinha outra vez._

-_ Você não precisa ficar sozinha._ - rebateu placidamente Madoushi-sama.

- _Shaoran não me ama de verdade!_ - a moça rebateu, alteando a voz, mais de nervosismo do que raiva.

- _Engraçado o quanto você repete essa frase... é como se tentasse se convencer mais do que a mim... ou qualquer pessoa._

- _Madoushi-sama... com todo o respeito... mas a senhora está sendo muito cabeça dura! Sabemos que isso... seja lá o que ele sinta por mim, é consequência dessa maldição. Eu não poderia... ficar com alguém apenas por causa de um feitiço. É errado... ele não me ama... pelo o que eu sou!_

- _Que provas que você tem que corroboram com esta afirmação que você insiste em repetir?_

Sakura olhou a mulher como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

- _Provas?! _

- _Sim... provas... que evidências você pode me apresentar que atestem a veracidade da sua afirmação?_

- _Você virou advogada dele, por acaso?!_

- _Não respondeu a minha pergunta._

- _Eu não POSSO provar!_ - ela rebateu, com raiva. - _E você?! Como pode provar que o que ele sente é verdadeiro?!_

- _Não posso provar, de fato._ - antes que Sakura pudesse rebater, feroz, ela completou. - _Mas escolhi acreditar nele._

Isso a desarmou. Momentaneamente.

- _Eu não acredito nele_.

- _Mas já acreditou. À beira da morte, quando você pensou que seria a última vez que o veria, acreditou nele... e gostou da sensação._

Sakura se sentou a beira da bacia, pois suas pernas repentinamente não aguentavam seu peso.

- _Suponha... suponha que... eu acredite nele. Então, vamos até Akai no Madosuhi e, por algum fortúnio do destino, a maldição sobre ele se desfaça... e ele descubra que o que sente por mim... não era tão forte quanto ele pensava... eu... não iria conseguir... aguentar mais essa decepção._

Uma lágrima caiu nas águas plácidas da bacia, formando pequenas ondas.

- _Sakura... eu sou a Madoushi da onisciência. E... há pessoas que pensam que saber de antemão o que vai acontecer é uma coisa boa... mas às vezes eu desejo... não ter esse poder. _- Sakura a olhou espantada, enquanto ela continuava. - _Não só porque estraga a surpresa, a emoção de não saber o que vem na próxima curva... mas porque as escolhas precisam ter consequências._

-_ Mas... não seria... maravilhoso... saber escolher acertadamente o caminho inteiro? Evitaria o sofrimento..._

- _Mas você não aprenderia com seus erros, não lutaria pelos seus sonhos... no fim, você seria uma pessoa... que viveu uma vida perfeita, sem erros, sem emoção... não haveria valor nas vitórias e alegrias... seria apenas uma vida... em preto e branco._

Sakura se calou por alguns instantes. Sim, era verdade o que ela dizia... mas mesmo assim...

- _Eu já cometi tantos erros... e as consequências deles foram... drásticas. Eu tenho tanto medo... de me ferir... e ferir aos outros... ainda mais._

-_ Então... lhe mostrarei uma coisa..._

Fez um rápido movimento com a mão. As águas da bacia se turvaram outra vez, dessa vez agitando-se em redemoinho. Do centro brotaram cores, como se baldes de tinta tivessem pigado ali e elas tomaram forma, a medida que a água foi se acalmando, formando sombras, vultos, que se tornaram borrões coloridos e, enfim, formaram a imagem de uma sala, tão nitidamente como se estivesse olhando por uma janela. O cômodo era pequeno e velho, com os móveis muito desgastados e as cortinas desbotadas, mas era limpo e os muitos vasos de flores davam um charme todo especial ao lugar. Ela quase podia sentir o perfume das flores também...

Então ela notou, em um canto, sentado em uma potrona, um homem que lia jornal. Seu rosto estava quase todo encoberto, mas achava que conhecia aquela testa larga e aqueles cabelos negros...

De repente a porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou, parecendo muito animada e o coração de Sakura deu um salto ao reconhecer Tomoyo. O vestido que ela usava era muito simples, de um material mais barato, mas combinava mais com ela que qualquer vestido de baile que ela já usara antes. Carregava em um dos braços uma cesta cheia de frutas, a maioria maçãs. Ela deixou a cesta em uma mesinha próxima e seus lábios se moveram, embora não emitissem som. O homem sentado a poltrona baixou o jornal e, àquelas alturas, ela apenas confirmou visualmente que era Eriol quem estava ali. Havia uma expressão cansada em seu rosto, mas, sem dúvida, ele parecia tão feliz quanto Tomoyo. A moça se aproximou e o abraçou pelos ombros largos e um anel fino de ouro faíscou em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. O marquês virou-se para sua esposa e procurou seus lábios, beijando-a com paixão, tão longamente que, a certa altura, Sakura desviou os olhos, embaraçada. Escutou a Madoushi dar uma risadinha divertida. Quando arriscou-se a olhar de novo, Tomoyo levantara-se e procurava alguma coisa na cesta, para depois oferecê-la ao marido. Era uma maçã muito vermelha e bela.

- _Como vê..._ - falou Madoushi, fazendo-a desviar o olhar daquela cena encantadora. - _Apesar de todas as dificuldades, ambos estão realmente felizes._

- _Dificuldades?_ - Sakura franziu o cenho e olhou novamente para a sala, reparando melhor nas cortinas quase sem cor e puídas.

-_ Quando fugiram, a mãe de sua amiga declarou publicamente que a moça seria deserdada e foi um verdadeiro escândalo, já que era quase certo que a moça se comprometeria com o seu antigo pretendente, o duque de Ormrod._

Sakura sentiu um calafrio perspassar pelo seu corpo.

- _Ainda bem que não. Aquele duque não tinha a remota chance de fazer Tomoyo feliz._

- _Mas a duquesa de Taylorsfield achava que seria maravilhoso ver a filha usando uma tiara ducal na abertura do parlamento e não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita ao saber que a filha fugiu com um pobretão._

- _Mas... e o pai dela, o senhor duque?_ - perguntou Sakura, sabendo que o pai de Tomoyo tinha ideias e opiniões bem diferentes da esposa e adorava a única filha.

A Shiro no Madoushi sorriu.

- _Sua alteza, o duque de Taylorsfield, ficou bem chateado apenas porque a filha fugiu sem consultá-lo, mas entendeu perfeitamente a situação. Pediu para um detetive descobrir o paradeiro deles apenas para lhes mandar uma carta, falando que consentia com o casamento e que desejava que a filha fosse feliz. Ofereceu ajuda financeira, mas Tomoyo, conhecendo o marquês, recusou gentilmente, dizendo que confiava nas capacidades administrativas do marido. Por isso o duque não se pronunciou sobre ter deserdado a filha e está acompanhando a história do escândalo com certo divertimento, correspondendo-se secretamente com ela._

Sakura sentiu, inesperadamente, como se um peso enorme tivesse saído de suas costas e ficou surpresa com a sensação. Não percebera até então o quanto estivera preocupada com a amiga.

-_ Eu fico feliz por ela... o marquês parece ser um homem muito bom._

- _Sim... é verdade... mas você já parou para pensar no quanto ela foi corajosa para alcançar a felicidade que está vivendo agora?_

O cenho franzido voltou ao rosto da jovem.

- _Corajosa?_

Madoushi pareceu escolher as palavras

- _Você deve se lembrar que o marquês estava bastante relutante em cortejar Tomoyo, porque era orgulhoso e, também, se preocupava em como poderia sustentar sua esposa. _

- _Tomoyo não se importava com nada disso. Sangue azul, nobreza, riqueza... ela o amava pelo o que ele era. _

- _Verdade... mas ele achava que sua amiga merecia coisa melhor. Então, Tomoyo teve que tomar uma atitude, um tanto drástica, diretamente influenciada pelo anúncio insensível da duquesa sobre esperar que o duque de Ormrod, a qualquer momento, pedisse sua mão... e que aceitaria em seu lugar, sem consultá-la._

Sakura crispou os lábios. Sempre odiara a duquesa e sua insensibilidade em relação a única filha.

- _Eu até diria que ela tem menos coração que você._ - falou a Madoushi, como sempre, acompanhando seus pensamentos e Sakura procurou controlar seus sentimentos.

- _O que Tomoyo fez para convencer o marquês a fugir com ela? Eu... tinha muitas esperanças... que Tomoyo conseguisse convencê-lo... mas não achei que fosse tão rápido._

- _Como falei antes, ela tomou uma atitude... e isso o persuadiu... Hoje, como vê, eles estão muito felizes, apesar de levarem uma vida muito simples. Mas requeriu dela coragem e muita inteligência... uma última cartada. Ela arriscou e tudo deu certo. Hoje, ela é mais feliz que nunca foi no resto de sua vida._

Sakura suspirou e voltou a olhar pela bacia. Os dois pareciam entretidos em uma conversa animada, enquanto a moça rearrumava as flores de um vaso, próximo a janela. E ela pensou que nunca vira a amiga tão radiante e bonita.

- _E há um outro motivo para ela parecer tão enfusiante, embora ela ainda não saiba. _- Madoushi falou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Sakura. - _Ela está esperando o primeiro filho deles._

A moça soltou uma exclamação abafada de surpresa e, de repente, contra sua vontade, parte da alegria que sentia por Tomoyo se transformou em inveja.

- _Ela teve sorte. Arriscou e conseguiu o que queria... mas você não pode garantir que será a mesma coisa para todo mundo._

- _Mas se você não arriscar... ficará se perguntando para sempre como poderia ter sido._

- _Não... eu... NÃO!_ - ela falou, alto, tentando esconder sua confusão. - _É melhor não!_

- _Bom... como eu já sabia que estaria bem relutante em aceitar os meus conselhos, acabei preparando algo que talvez possa convencê-la - _e, com um movimento das mãos, fez surgir um objeto que parecia uma pedra rolada, rosada como um quartzo. Sakura olhou aquilo com desconfiança._ - Isto é um feitiço que lhe dará um coração temporário. Algo que permitirá que você se apaixone por Shaoran... e sinta um pouco da felicidade que Tomoyo sente. Talvez isso a ajude a se decidir._

- _É impossível! Meu coração..._

- _Este... é um outro coração e, como havia dito, temporário. Você ficará apaixonada por ele apenas até o anoitecer, depois voltará ao normal. É perfeito... para você testar a felicidade, sem colocar muito em jogo. Além disso, poderá retribuir tudo o que Shaoran fez por você, pois dará a ele o que ele mais deseja... seu coração._

Ela lhe estendeu aquela pedra que parecia tão comum, mas Sakura hesitou. Era uma oferta tentadora... voltar a se sentir plena, completa, nem que fosse por pouco tempo... e talvez pôr a prova o amor que Shaoran tanto dizia sentir por ela, mas tinha tanto medo de se decepcionar... e de se machucar. E não sabia, realmente não sabia, se poderia suportar mais decepções...

'

Shaoran disparou três tiros seguidos, a uma distância de incríveis 150 metros. O alvo era quase um ponto lá longe, perto do pomar. Quase não se escutou o tiro, reduzido a um pequeno estampido seco, graças ao "silenciador", como Meiling chamara aquele cano estranho da arma. Andou até o alvo e constatou que acertara dois dos três tiros. Estava satisfeito, mas esperava que não demorasse muito mais para dominar a técnica de atirar de tão longe. Na verdade, era para já ter aprendido, se não fosse Meiling exigindo a arma de vez em quando para deixá-la mais e mais potente, cada vez mais atirando a distâncias maiores. E, também, às vezes, a jovem ajudante da Madoushi aparecia e o distraía, conversando com ele e prejudicando seu desempenho. E ele estava determinado a ter um aproveitamento de 100% dos tiros o mais breve possível. Sakura estava se recuperando rapidamente, o que era uma notícia excelente, mas também significava que logo teriam que partir e enfrentar Akai no Madoushi. Então, quanto antes estivesse pronto, melhor.

Caminhou outra vez para o ponto de onde estava atirando e recarregou o tambor. Havia uma caixa de munição feita de um material que lembrava cobre, com espaço para, exatamente, nove balas. Quando ele esvaziava a caixa e a fechava com sua tampa, ao reabrí-la, a caixa estava outra vez cheia, garantido-lhe munição ilimitada. Mais um inesperado presente da Shiro no Madoushi. Após recarregar, virou-se e concentrou-se, respirando fundo. Disparou mais cinco tiros, deixando a arma fumegante. Ouviu um barulho atrás dele, mas não se virou. Imaginou que fosse Meiling, tentando lhe pregar uma peça novamente. Uma vez fizera a mesma coisa, causara um barulho atrás dele, ele se virara, não vira ninguém e quando virou-se de novo deu de cara com Meiling, abraçando-o tão forte que o derubara no chão. Estava determinado a não cair naquele truque outra vez.

Mas, após um longo silêncio, ele se virou, achando estranho. Era Sakura, meio nas sombras de uma árvore muito parecida com o carvalho. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Que raridade você vir me ver.

Ela continuou parada, o rosto meio encoberto pelas folhagens e sombras. O sorriso dele sumiu.

- Sakura, você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas continuou no mesmo lugar. Ele colocou a arma na mesinha e se aproximou um pouco.

- O que está acontecendo então? Você parece... diferente.

Hesitando, ela se aproximou. Ela parecia pálida, com uma expressão estranhíssima no rosto, que ele não soube identificar, os olhos muito abertos...

Quando ela veio para a luz, seus olhos se abriram ainda mais, muito claros, parecendo assustada e... o que mais? O que era aquele sentimento que preenchia os olhos dela, tornando-os brilhantes e mais bonitos do que eles já eram? O que era aquilo que ela parecia sentir e que, mesmo ele não entendendo, fez o seu coração bater mais forte em seu peito?

- Sakura... o que...?

Repentinamente, ela correu até ele, abraçando-o tão forte que ele sentiu o ar escapar completamente dos seus pulmões. Foi uma atitude tão inesperada que ele demorou para retribuir o abraço, mas quando o fez, seus braços também se apertaram ao redor dela, enterrando seu rosto em seus cabelos perfumados...

Ela se mexeu e Shaoran pensou que ela, como sempre, iria se desvencilhar e começou a afrouxar o abraço. Ele teve apenas um vislumbre do rosto dela, rubro e com uma expressão ansiosa e determinada, antes de sentir as mãos da moça pegarem seu rosto e o puxarem para baixo. Antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ele sentiu seus lábios tocarem os da moça, macios e trêmulos. E ficaram assim, com os lábios colados, porque Sakura não sabia o que fazer... e Shaoran estava completamente sem reação.

Ela se separou dele, olhando-o, insegura e, subitamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Como sempre, aquilo o alarmou e ele perguntou:

- O que foi?! Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Você não... gostou?! Não gostou... de me beijar?!

Ele ficou vários minutos sem saber o que responder, até que conseguiu balbuciar:

- Você... é a Sakura, não é? Não é a Meiling tentando me pregar alguma peça... porque se for... é de muito mal gosto!

- Meiling... Não! - ela pareceu indignada - Sou eu... Sakura... 500 anos... que coloca os homens sob uma maldição... sua mulher!

- Tudo bem... pode até ser mas... eu estou muito confuso!

- Você não gostou do beijo? - ela insistia, como se aquilo fosse o mais importante.

Ele então a abraçou, tão apertado quanto ela o abraçara.

- Claro que eu gostei! Mas... você tem que admitir... foi... muito... diferente...

Ela mordeu os lábios, parecendo nervosa

- Eu... eu sei... faz muito tempo... que eu não me sinto assim... que eu... estou tão confusa quanto você...

- Mas... o que aconteceu... - ele arregalou os olhos - Você por acaso... conseguiu recuperar seu coração?

- Não... mas você está no caminho certo... Eu... queria agradecê-lo... por tudo o que você fez por mim... não somente por ter me salvo da morte, mas por TUDO... e tentar... recompensá-lo pelas coisas ruins... que eu fiz... e falei também.

- Mas então... o que...?

- Madoushi-sama me deu um coração temporário... uma espécie de feitiço de amor e eu... estou... apaixonada por você!

Um sorriso lento e inseguro se espalhou pelo rosto do rapaz...

- Tem certeza...?

Ela sorriu de volta, o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira ela mostrar.

- Sim... eu... eu amo você!

Ele não precisou de mais nenhum argumento para que se convencesse: arrebatou os lábios da moça em um beijo apaixonado, que ela tentava retribuir, como ele sempre sonhara que ela pudesse fazer...

'

De longe, Shiro no Madoushi e Meiling observavam o casal, invisíveis atrás de uma sebe alta e arbustos floridos. Mas, mesmo que não estivessem escondidas, duvidavam muito que os dois as perceberiam, ocupados como estavam. Meiling soltou um muxoxo e a Madoushi deu uma risadinha.

- Ciúmes, Meiling?

Outro muxoxo.

- Provavelmente não... acho que é mais inveja do que ciúmes. E acho que tem um pouco de irritação também.

- Eu entendo o que você sente... sobre a irritação. Mas ela sempre foi assim, teimosa...

- Eu até entendo um pouco a teimosia, até porque parte disso vem do medo dela de sofrer... mas será que ela não _enxerga_ o quanto esse cara gosta dela?!

- Acho que temos que nos colocar no lugar dela... que viu dezenas de homens diferentes se apaixonarem por ela... ou melhor, por um ideal... é difícil separar a maldição do verdadeiro...

- Tá, mas nenhum outro homem fez por ela o que Shaoran fez! Insistir, proteger, querê-la apesar de tudo... ela nega para si mesma!

- Verdade... e teve a audácia de negar até para mim! - A Madoushi soltou uma risada. - Eu, que sei tudo... nem se atinou para fato de que eu disse _saber_ que ele a amava de verdade...!

- Bom... e agora, Minha Senhora?! - Meiling se virou para a Madoushi. - Lembro-me bem que, quando quis ver o futuro, a Senhora não deixou e, honestamente, estou um pouco apreensiva com isso...

- E agora? Bem... isso depende deles... e Dela. - falou, soltando um suspiro.

'

…

'

Shaoran e Sakura estavam deitados na grama macia e muito verde, abraçados. Ela apoiava a sua cabeça em seu peito, escutando as batidas do coração, enquanto ele, de olhos fechados e uma expressão muito relaxada e extremamente radiante de felicidade em seu rosto, acariciava os cabelos soltos da moça. Ele suspirou:

- Este é, claramente, o momento mais feliz que vivi em muitos anos. Ouso até dizer que seja de toda a minha vida.

Ela deu uma risadinha e o abraçou com mais força.

- Também... faz muito tempo... que não me sinto assim.

- Assim como?

- Tão leve... como se nada me prendesse, nada me preocupasse... como se não existisse nada no passado ou no futuro... só esse momento.

- É assim que me sinto também. E eu poderia ficar assim para sempre. - ele se calou um pouco, refletindo e depois disse. - Eu tenho uma casa grande, bonita e confortável. Tenho muito dinheiro e bens... mas este lugar... a grama e apenas o céu sobre as nossas cabeças... só isso é o suficiente... e eu trocaria tudo o que tenho para ficar assim para sempre.

Ela se aprumou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, com um sorriso transbordante de carinho.

- Mesmo? Venderia suas propriedades, bens... deixaria de lado seu título de conde... por mim?

- Posso escrever uma carta agora renunciando meu título e deixando tudo para as minhas irmãs. É só você pedir.

Ela riu um pouco, mas seu seblante se anuviou.

- Não adiantaria nada. - ela suspirou, olhando para o céu sem sol. Um rosa dourado substituía lentamente o azul intenso de verão. - Madoushi-sama me falou que o feitiço dura até o começo do anoitecer. Nosso tempo está acabando.

Shaoran a apertou inconscientemente contra o seu corpo. Após algum tempo, ele lhe perguntou:

- Sakura... você gostou? Dessa tarde que passamos juntos?

- Como poderia não gostar? Foi maravilhoso! - ela respondeu, sonhadora.

- Então... por que você não fica comigo? Por que, depois que tudo acabar, depois que você conseguir o que você quer, não fica no presente, sendo minha esposa?

Ela se afastou dele delicadamente, sentando-se na grama, com um olhar triste.

- Shaoran, esse feitiço foi feito para que eu me apaixonasse por você. Não há nenhuma garantia de que, quando eu receber meu coração de volta, eu sentirei o mesmo que estou sentindo agora. E seria injusto com você e comigo, não acha?

Shaoran ia responder que não quando se lembrou que, na verdade, era sim. Se ela ficasse com ele apenas por pena ou por obrigação, não seria justo com ele mesmo. Seria apenas falta de amor-próprio...

Mas então, por que alguma coisa lhe dizia que, apesar de parecer improvável, Sakura poderia sim, ser capaz de amá-lo? Ou seria isso apenas o seu desejo mais ardente turvando-lhe a razão...?

- Além do mais... - ela continuou, chamando-o de volta a realidade. - aqui não é meu lugar... me sinto uma estranha... E quando... quando recuperar meu coração... provavelmente vou voltar a ter minha aparência original... não vou mais ser bonita.

- Eu não me importo! Se você quiser... nós podemos nos mudar, podemos ir morar no oriente... afinal, eu também sou um estrangeiro...

Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa.

- É maravilhoso ouví-lo falar isso... mas você tem suas responsabilidades aqui. Não posso... interferir...

Então ele a interrompeu com um beijo, apaixonado e ardente, tão intenso que seus lábios não demoraram a ficar vermelhos e sensíveis. Quando voltou a encará-la, os olhos do jovem conde estavam em brasa. Mas, quando falou, sua voz estava solene e muito sincera:

- Sakura... o que aconteceu agora... entre a gente... foi maravilhoso, mágico... completamente diferente do que já senti em toda a minha vida. Agora, mais do que nunca, sei que você é minha. Eu te amo... e sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa... por você.

Ela só percebeu que estava chorando quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes rolarem pelo seu rosto e o escondeu em seu ombro, molhando o casaco dele. Ela quase podia acreditar nele, que aquilo era mesmo real... e, como quando estava na beira da morte, ela acreditou... porque, mesmo se fosse uma ilusão, a sensação era tão boa... ela jamais iria esquecer.

- Sakura. - ele a chamou suavemente - Está anoitecendo.

Ela se virou, vendo o céu escurecer muito rápido, como se o sol invisível estivesse se pondo... Ela voltou-se para ele, trêmula:

- Eu vou... voltar ao normal... mas eu... eu... estou... estou com medo.

- Não se preocupe... eu estou com você... - ele falou, a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

- Então me beije... pela última vez...

Shaoran queria dizer que, se dependesse dele, aquele poderia ser apenas um de muitos que lhe daria se escolhesse ficar com ele, mas apressou-se em obedecê-la. Foi um beijo longo, terno e muito apaixonado, que ela correspondia impetuosa, abraçando-o bem apertado, acariciando os cabelos lisos e espessos...

Então, subitamente, sentiu-a enrijecer e congelar. Logo em seguida, ela começou a desvencilhar-se dele e ele soube, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, que havia anoitecido. Ao fitá-la, percebeu que aquele brilho diferente em seus olhos havia se apagado. E notou também, surpreso, que ela parecia desconcertada e embaraçada, o que o levou a perguntar se ela estava bem.

- Sim... eu acho... mas me sinto... estranha.

- Estranha... como?

- Eu... eu...

Enquanto tentava por em ordem seus pensamentos, ela o fitou nos olhos e viu, no olhar do conde, todo o amor e carinho que ele sentia por ela, transbordante ainda pela experiência que havia acabado de compartilhar. E, aparentemente, sem razão nenhuma, ela se sentiu ruborizar violentamente e, por reflexo, deu dois passos para trás.

- Sakura...? - ele a chamou, preocupado com suas reações.

- Eu... obrigada... por isso... agora eu... preciso ir ter com... a... a Madoushi... - ela balbuciou, confusa. Olhá-lo nos olhos lhe parecia agora uma tarefa hercúlea. - Eu... até... a-até mais!

E saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás.

'

Sakura correu pelos jardins sem olhar ou se importar para onde ia. Seu coração estava disparado, por causa da corrida e também porque ela estava confusa. Muito confusa. Arfando, ela desacelerou perto de um canteiro grande e de flores grandes e brancas, que nunca havia visto antes. Estava arfando e suando, sua respiração lentamente voltando ao normal... mas o coração continuava a bater como um tambor em seu peito. Ela estava realmente confusa.

Sem perceber direito, ela desabou na grama macia, oculta pelo arbusto, colocando as mãos na cabeça. O coração ainda martelava no peito. Era uma sensação tão estranha... da primeira vez, quando Madoushi lhe tirara seu coração, lembrava-se da dor e do vazio, mas fora há tanto tempo que ela se esquecera da sensação...

Não doera nada dessa vez, fisicamente falando... mas o vazio... o vazio que sentia agora era tão estranho... era quase uma sensação física, mas não era. Ela não conseguia nem descrever a si mesma o que sentia.

- Sakura.

Ela sentiu a boca do estômago gelar ao mesmo tempo que seu coração parecia querer furar seu peito. Era a voz dele, chamando por ela... mas Sakura não ousou se mexer. Estava com medo... e ficou surpresa por isso. Sabia apenas que não tinha coragem de encará-lo naquele momento e por isso, continuou abaixada e imóvel. Ele a chamou outra vez, a voz mais distante. E, depois de um período interminável de silêncio absoluto, ela ousou se mexer, suspirando profundamente. Que coisa... o que estaria acontecendo com ela?!

- Você realmente não sabe o que está sentindo?

Sakura deu um gritinho de susto: ali na grama, muito perto dela, estava a Shiro no Madoushi. Parecia muito confortável sentada encostada contra o arbusto, embora suas roupas se mantivessem imaculadamente brancas. Sua expressão era descontraída e divertida, os olhos bondosos captando cada movimento seu.

- Ma-Madoushi-sama?!

- Espero que perdoe esse mal costume que tenho de aparecer de fininho. Não nego que é de péssima educação assustar os humanos, mas confesso que é divertido...

- Sei... - falou a moça, quando conseguiu reencontrar a voz e se afastando inconscientemente dela.

- Então... perguntei se você realmente não sabe o que está sentindo.

Sakura se sentiu ligeiramente constrangida. A verdade é que não gostaria nem de enfrentar seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos naquele instante... quanto mais partilhá-los, com quem quer que fosse!

- Entendo que não queira falar sobre isso no momento, mas é importante que você compreenda. - falou a Madoushi. Sakura a olhou com um misto de interrogação e aborrecimento e a feiticeira completou. - O que você está sentindo.

- Eu não entendo porque você se importa! - Sakura retrucou, com certa arrogância.

- Realmente... por que eu me importo, não é mesmo? - ela sorriu daquela maneira irritante e enigmática. - Talvez eu só queira ajudar vocês.

Sakura se levantou.

- Feiticeiras não se preocupam com nossos destinos... vocês só se importam com vocês mesmas!

- Sakura-chan... por favor, nos dê mais crédito. Claro que nos importamos com os humanos... já fizemos parte do mundo humano e muito do que fazemos e somos afetam vocês...

- Não sei de que forma!

A garota se afastou do arbusto, decidida a fugir daquele assunto, mas Madoushi não desistiria tão fácil.

- E você se interpôs diretamente no nosso caminho. - a mulher ruiva falou, aparecendo de trás de uma árvore próxima e assustando Sakura novamente. - Não por sua escolha, mas suas ações agora refletem diretamente em nosso destino... por isso é importante saber o que você sente... é preciso que você saiba e aceite a verdade.

- E que verdade seria essa?

- A de que você ama seu marido.

Sakura esqueceu-se de piscar, de tão surpresa que ficou.

- O que foi que você falou?

- Você ouviu bem da primeira vez. - falou a Madoushi, tornando-se séria.

- Me desculpe a grosseria, mas acho que você está ficando louca.

- Eu posso até desculpar a grosseria, mas não sua cegueira. Por que se recusa tanto a enxergar a verdade?

- Madoushi-sama diz que tudo sabe e tudo adivinha, mas esqueceu-se de que eu não posso amar! Não _posso_! - frizou as última palavras alteando a voz ligeiramente.

- Não... você não pode se _apaixonar_. - Madoushi falou suave, mas incisiva. - Mas sua capacidade de amar prova-se intacta e tão forte como sempre.

- E qual a diferença?

- A diferença? Ora... muita. As pessoas podem se apaixonar sem amar e amar sem se apaixonar... como é o seu caso.

- Ainda não vejo como posso ter perdido a capacidade de me apaixonar sem ter perdido a capacidade de amar! - rebateu Sakura, fria. - Quando Madosuhi tirou meus sentimentos, eu esqueci o que sentia por Yukito no mesmo instante! Não senti nenhum resquício de compaixão ou... nada parecido com amor!

- Sakura... e quem disse que você amava Tsukishiro-san?

Parecia que a moça havia levado uma bofetada de tão atônita que ela ficou. E levou vários minutos para reencontrar a voz e dizer:

- Claro que eu o amava! O amei desde o primeiro momento em que o vi!

- Não... não amava. Você apenas se apaixonou por ele... sentiu-se atraida por sua aparência, simpatizou-se com ele e seus ideiais românticos transformaram uma pequena paixão em amor. Mas não era verdadeiro.

- Não... não pode ser... não tem... como você...

- Sakura, está esquecendo de quem eu sou? Do meu poder?

- Mesmo assim... como aquela sensação tão forte e arrebatadora... que apesar de não mais sentir, ainda vive em minhas lembranças... como aquilo pode não ser amor?! - perguntou Sakura, transtornada.

- Eis uma coisa sobre o amor que você não sabe... ele não vem em forma de um furacão e revira tudo o que está em seu caminho; não é como uma onda gigante que destroí suas convicções e mergulha seu mundo particular numa maré de sensações. Não... isso é apenas paixão, luxúria, desejo... sensações físicas de seu corpo desejando o dele. E que, pessoas românticas como você era, transformam em amor. Mas o amor não é isso.

"O amor chega de mansinho, devagar e imperceptível, como o ar que você precisa para viver. E você respira. Ele entra em você, se espalha delicadamente dentro do seu corpo, calmamente tomando de assalto suas defesas sem que você mesmo perceba... e um dia você acorda e simplesmente percebe que está amando. E essa capacidade você ainda possui. Ninguém, nem mesmo a Akai no Madoushi, feiticeira toda onipotente, descobriu como fazer isso de maneira permanente e perfeita."

- Mas... é impossível... eu não posso crer que...

- Se você precisa de provas... lembre-se de Tomoyo.

- Ela... bem... eu sei que ela amava o marquês desde o começo...

- Não... não me refiro ao que ela sentia pelo marquês... e sim ao que você sente por ela!

- Eu?

- Sim... ela é sua amiga, não?

- Claro... a única que eu tive... mas isso não quer dizer que eu a ame! - argumentou a moça, espantada com rumo da conversa.

- Não falo do amor romântico, é claro... mas do amor fraternal.

- Ainda assim, eu acredito que...

- Então por que você a salvou da morte, dando sua própria vida em troca?

- Porque...

Ela se calou, aturdida. Pensando sobre o que acontecera, naquele acidente... a única coisa que passara na sua cabeça era que Tomoyo era muito jovem para morrer. E tão doce e suave, com aquela sua melancolia solitária. Ela não merecia morrer. Não merecia...

- Pensamentos muitos solidários para alguém sem coração. - Madoushi a acordou de seus devaneios.

- Isso diz apenas que Tomoyo é importante para mim... mas é diferente de amar... amar Shaoran!

- De novo, você está confundindo as coisas. Amor essencialmente, é a mesma coisa: é se importar com alguém tanto que ela se faz presente dentro da sua vida... e você não suportaria ver essa pessoa sofrer. Foi assim com Tomoyo... e é assim com Shaoran...

- Não é, não! - ela teimou, fazendo sua voz subir uma oitava de tom.

- Você nunca deixou de amar. Vendo tantos corações desesperados e despedaçados, você nunca conseguiu ficar incólume ao sofrimento dos outros. Você apenas se endureceu, ficou mais firme, mas o sofrimento que você carrega por tudo o que fez ainda está dentro de você e jamais será libertado...

- Por favor, pare com isso! - ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, tentando não ouvir o que Madoushi dizia e se afastando, correndo pelo jardim.

"Não... você sempre carregará consigo a dor do sofrimento que causou..."

A voz de Madoushi agora ecoava dentro de sua cabeça, tão alta e clara como se ela estivesse a seu lado. Sakura acelerou o passo.

"Mas você nunca pensou em se matar pelo o que fez. Tentou desistir... tentou resistir, mas a Akai no Madoushi não deixou... porém você sempre teve a opção de se matar e acabar de vez com tudo..."

Sakura corria, batendo contra as árvores do jardim, arranhando-se e se ferindo nos galhos baixos, sem realmente sentir a dor. Sua agonia e confusão interna não deixavam.

"Talvez você fosse covarde ou achasse, sabendo da verdade, que não valia a pena... mas quando Shaoran lhe apontou a arma naquela noite no parque, você estava disposta a morrer..."

Sakura tropeçou e caiu, ferindo os braços na tentativa de proteger seu rosto. Sua tempertura subiu e seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto ela tentava se erguer, trêmula de raiva porque aquela voz lhe dizia aquelas coisas...

"... e quando o duque atirou, não se desesperou por estar morrendo... só pensava que ele poderia ser feliz... e que seus pecados poderiam ser perdoados."

- Não foi isso! Eu pensei em todos em que eu fiz sofrer! - ela falou, em voz alta, desafiante, cortante.

- Realmente pensou. - falou a voz da Madosuhi, vinda de algum ponto atrás dela. - Porque, como falei... você sofre, se compadece, se arrepende... porque ama... e a Shaoran mais que todo mundo... ele é especial.

Sakura respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, tentando não pensar que aquilo era bem plausível e admitir que talvez pudesse ser verdade... porque era muito difícil pra ela.

- Não é fácil pra ninguém. - falou a Madoushi, entrando em seu campo de visão, seu rosto terno e cheio de compaixão. - Amor, infelizmente, não vem sem sofrimento, na maioria das vezes.

- Me responda então... baseado nisso que você tanto fala... sobre eu amá-lo... o que foi isso de hoje então? Você fez esse feitiço em mim que faria com que me apaixonasse por ele quando eu o olhasse... que eu o amaria... então... se é tudo verdade... por que precisei de um feitiço pra isso?

- É muito simples: eu menti.

O vento sofrou mais forte, balançandos os cabelos ruivos da Madoushi ao mesmo rítmo das folhas nas árvores, que proporcianavam os únicos sons que se ouviu por quase um minuto inteiro, tempo que Sakura levou para processar aquela informação.

- Mentiu? Mentiu... exatamente... no quê?

- Disse que lhe daria um coração... mas na verdade tudo o que fiz foi lhe dar a capacidade de se apaixonar outra vez... de desejá-lo como um homem... o resto já estava dentro de você. Não precisei fazer mais nada. Você poderia olhar para mil homens enquanto estivesse com o coração de mentirinha, mas somente para Shaoran se entregaria.

- Por que você fez isso?!

- Se eu dissesse a verdade, você não iria aceitar. - ela sorriu, divertida - Tive que fazer o que fosse necessário!

- Não... NÃO! - ela gritou, como se isso pudesse acalmar a tormenta que seu íntimo enfrentava naquele instante. - Eu não posso amar... EU. NÃO. POSSO!

- Então continue negando! - A Madoushi alteou a voz. Talvez estivesse finalmente perdendo a paciência com aquela criatura teimosa. - Você está fazendo isso apenas para se polpar de uma dor que virá de uma forma ou outra! A hora da verdade está chegando e, você querendo ou não, terá que enfrentar seus sentimentos. E não vai ser fácil!

Demorou algum tempo para Sakura perceber que ficara sozinha. Em algum momento, Madoushi finalmente fora embora, mas levara com ela o pouco que lhe restava de paz de espírito. Levou as duas mãos a cabeça, afastando os cabelos com força da testa, tentando se manter calma, querendo encontrar aquela frieza que sempre lhe fora característica durante o seu calvário... mas não.

A todo momento, como num círculo de pensamentos conflitantes, vinham a imagem de Shaoran implorando que ela não morresse, Shaoran cuidando dela, Shaoran sorrindo quando a via... e as sensações que tivera enquanto estivera com ele, perdidas por causa de sua condição, mas gravadas em sua cabeça... fora bom... fora maravilhoso! Mas ela estivera convicta de que fora apenas obra do feitiço da Madoushi... por isso se entregara, por isso quisera... se soubesse do contrário...

Os vagalumes iluminavam aquela parte do bosque, como pequeninas velas de luzes intermitentes. A luz a guiou para fora daquela parte do jardim, que mais se parecia com um bosque. Não tinha ideia de para onde iria agora ou o que faria... ela só queria poder parar de pensar; que aquela turba de sensações divergentes se dissipasse.

- Então... você a viu?

O coração de Sakura deu um salto de susto e de apreensão ao escutar outra vez a voz do conde ali perto.

- Não... mas acredito que ela esteja com Madoushi-sama agora.

Ah... ele estava falando com Meiling... e não pôde deixar de sentir aquele estranho esgar no peito, como um peixe puxando um anzol. Localizou-os a alguns metros, perto do seu lugar favorito do jardim, iluminados pelos vagalumes que a guiaram e pela luz das estrelas. _Um cenário incrivelmente romântico_, alfinetou uma parte desconhecida dela, que ela ignorou para escutar o que eles diziam.

- Estou preocupado com ela. Quando anoiteceu... ela saiu correndo, parecia... sei lá...

- Talvez embaraçada, sem saber lidar com o que está sentindo. - atalhou Meiling, dando os ombros e Sakura sentiu-se ruborizar: era exatamente aquilo o que sentira.

- Afinal... você sabe o que aconteceu? Ela apenas disse que... a Madoushi lhe deu um coração temporário... ou algo assim...

- Bom...

Sakura cerrou os dentes. Esperava que aquela bruxa tola tivesse o bom senso de não dizer a verdade.

- Sakura queria lhe agradecer por tudo o que fizera por ela. Não só por salvá-la da morte, mas... enfim, por tudo. E Madoushi propôs que ela lhe desse, mesmo que por pouco tempo, o seu coração.

Sakura quase despencou no chão. Por que aquela idiota falou a verdade?!

- Mas... por que ela faria isso? Achei que ela me desprezasse...

NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR A VERDADE!

Sakura não falou em voz alta, embora seus lábios tremessem, mas pensou o mais alto que pode, sentindo uma raiva desconhecida lhe queimar junto com o embaraço. E soube que a jovem bruxa havia ouvido, porque ela pareceu se surpreender e olhou diretamente para o ponto onde ela estava escondida, oculta pelas ramagens e arbustos. "não fale mais nada pra ele!" ela pensou, cheia de raiva "você não tem esse direito!".

Então Meiling sorriu. Mas não foi um sorriso que indicasse que concordaria com os termos dela. Era um sorriso malicioso e cheio de intenções...

Antes que Shaoran pudesse se atinar que estava acontecendo algo estranho, Meiling se aproximou dele e enlaçou seu pescoço fortemente, aproximando os seus corpos de maneira muito íntima. Imediatamente, Shaoran corou e balbuciou, confuso:

- Me-meiling? O que você... está fazendo?

- Eu estou pensando... pensando no quanto Sakura é uma burra... e cega. Em como ela não percebe o quanto você é um homem maravilhoso, amoroso... como tão poucos que existem...

Shaoran a olhava com os olhos esbugalhados, o rosto avermelhado de vergonha, tão sem reação que nem tentou se desvencilhar...

- Como ela não vê o quão sortuda ela é por ter um homem tão belo, bonito, rico e bondoso aos pés dela? Mas eu vejo... eu enxergo o seu valor, Shaoran. Você sabe que eu gostei de você desde o primeiro momento que eu o vi... tanto que cheguei a pensar seriamente a renunciar minha magia e imortalidade por você...

- M-mesmo? - ele balbuciou, por não ter outra coisa para falar, parecendo agora assustado também.

- Mas aí eu pensei melhor... e achei que, talvez, eu possa transformá-lo em um mago! Você ficaria aqui comigo, teria poderes... tenho certeza que você seria feliz. - e aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do dele, lânguida, insinuante. - _Eu_ o faria muito feliz...

Suas bocas estava a centímetros e ele podia sentir o hálito cálido e doce dela em seu rosto, os olhos avermelhados cheios de promessas e intenções...

- Me fazer um mago? - ele falou de repente, a voz levemente esguaniçada, tentando se afastar ligeiramente - Isso é p-possível?

- Claro que sim! Bem... você teria que renunciar a sua mortalidade e os seus familiares, mas ficaria poderoso, capaz de protegê-los daqui, deste mundo. Seria realmente fácil, pois eu teria apoio da Shiro no Madoushi. Foi ela quem me transformou, inclusive.

- Não sabia, que você era... humana antes. - ele desconversou, tentando ganhar tempo e se desvencilhar, mas os braços dela o prendiam como correntes de aço.

- Fui sim... Madoushi-sama me encontrou à beira da morte na fronteira entre este mundo e o mundo dos humanos e soprou vida em mim. Transformou-me em sua assistente pessoal e me deu poderes de bruxa, mas... - ela o apertou mais, visto que ele estava quase conseguindo afrouxar o abraço. - Não tente mudar de assunto. Você não sabe o que acontecerá depois do confronto com a Akai no Madoushi, mas tenho certeza que aquela tola sem coração vai querer voltar para o mundo dela... e eu não quero vê-lo infeliz...

- Isso... é... eu... bem...

- Promenta-me que vai, ao menos, pensar. - ela pediu, com um beicinho. - Por favor...

- Está bem. Eu vou pensar.

Dito isso, ela o soltou e ele se afastou como um rato foge de um gato faminto. Ele ajeitou o paletó em seus ombros, ainda muito embaraçado.

- Eu... vou ver... ali... se Sakura... já entrou...

Fez-lhe uma mesura descompassada e se retirou.

Ele obviamente não encontraria Sakura no palácio, já que ela se encontrava no jardim, tendo presenciado aquela cena o tempo inteiro, fumegante de uma raiva incontrolável, venenosa que contaminava seu coração e fazia seu sangue ferver em suas veias. O que DIABOS ela estava pensando? Que proposta era aquela?! Chamando-a de burra, tola... cega... como ela se atrevia?!

E como ELE se ATREVIA a considerar a proposta dela?! Dizer que iria pensar... ele estava ficando maluco?! E a família dele? Suas obrigações?! E...?!

- Pelo que me consta, tudo isso pode ser facilmente resolvido.

Hoje era mesmo o seu dia de levar susto de seres fantásticos sorrateiros. Virou-se rápido para ver Meiling olhando-a encostada displicente em uma árvore, com um sorriso sinistramente belo e divertido nos lábios.

- Tudo bem que ele não vai mais poder visitar a família, mas ele poderá zelar por todos daqui, tendo poderes.

- Você sabe que ele não vai aceitar! - Sakura retrucou, irritada.

- Quem disse? - seu sorriso se desfez e ela olhou para moça de olhos verdes, séria. - Tudo o que ele precisa é assegurar a felicidade de sua família. Com os poderes que eu poderia dar a ele, isso facilmente seria resolvido. Ele nem precisaria enfrentar a Akai no Madoushi. É muito vantajoso para ele.

Sakura ficou sem fala, sentindo brotar em seu peito alguma coisa gelada, que trazia uma dor incômoda tal qual a dor que sentia por causa da sua cicatriz.

- Ele vai perceber o que é melhor pra ele, ainda mais quando você for embora... o que restará para ele então? Eu disse a ele e vou dizer agora, na sua cara, porque eu não tenho medo de você: você é burra! Ele a ama e está desperdiçando esse amor por causa de seus caprichos e crenças ridículas. Tome cuidado... ou eu vou roubar ele para mim!

E sorriu de novo.

- Acho melhor você não demorar... o jantar será servido daqui a meia hora e Madoushi-sama odeia atrasos.

Saiu, cheia de si, pisando firme pelo caminho de pedra que levava em direção ao palácio. E Sakura ficou ali, pregada ao chão, sem saber direito o que pensar.

'

Shaoran nunca participou de um jantar tão estranho como aquele. Parecia ter uma quinta presença ali com ele, de tão forte que era o desconforto que sentia. Olhou para Sakura, timidamente, vendo-a ela atacar o pedaço de frango como se ele a tivesse ofendido mortalmente. Ela evitava olhá-lo, por sua vez. Já Meiling, ao seu lado, lançava-lhe longos olhares por entre as pestanas longas, que o deixavam bastante pertubado. E ele podia sentir um atrito, uma sombra entre as duas, que deixava o ambiente ainda mais pesado. E Madoushi-sama apenas observava tudo, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Ela nunca comia, mas sempre fazia questão de sentar na cabeceira da mesa. E o silêncio, terrível e profundo, quebrado apenas pelo arranhar dos garfos nos pratos.

Felizmente, lá para o meio do jantar, Madoushi-sama iniciou uma conversa que, embora não fosse muito agradavel, era bem-vinda só por quebrar o silêncio:

- Bem... creio que deva dizer que estou muito contente com a recupeção de Sakura. Creio que logo, logo poderão seguir viagem e cumprir a missão de vocês.

Shaoran engasgou um pouco com o vinho que bebia e Sakura voltou ao prato um garfo cheio que levava a boca. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, eles se olharam, trocando um olhar apreensivo. E ele podia apostar que ela estava pensando o mesmo que ele.

- Madoushi-sama... - começou a moça, pesando bem as palavras antes de externá-las - Eu realmente estou bem, mas... hoje eu me machuquei e quando me curei... me senti bastante cansada...

- Você se feriu hoje? Quando? Como?! - Shaoran falou, imediatamente preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. - falou brevemente para ele, fazendo um gesto nervoso com as mãos, como se estivesse espantando uma mosca. - Estou bem... mas me senti cansada depois da cura...

- Bem... você gastou muita energia tentando se curar de um ferimento mortal... é normal que se sinta assim mesmo depois de estar fisicamente bem.

- Não acha que é... perigoso eu ir até a Madoushi ainda um tanto... debilitada?

- Pode até ser... mas tudo ficará bem se você não gastar sua energia... ou seja, se ficar segura. E eu acredito que Shaoran não vai deixar nada acontecer com você.

De novo eles trocaram olhares, mas um embaraço súbito tomou conta de ambos e seus olhares se desencontraram.

- Entendo que queiram postergar esse encontro, mas quanto mais rápido...

Ela parou, subitamente, empalidecendo levemente. Logo em seguida, Meiling se levantou da cadeira, alerta e com uma expressão mista de medo e surpresa no olhar. Não deu tempo para nada, pois uma grande explosão derrubou duas paredes e lançou pedaços de madeira grandes e tão letais como lanças para todos os lados. Sakura se jogou no chão, embaixo da mesa, tentando se proteger. Ouviu outra explosão, mais próxima e encolheu-se toda, no formato de uma bola. Sentiu duas mãos fortes a agarrarem e um corpo pesado se projetar sobre ela. Shaoran estava ali, eternamente vigilante, protegendo-a com a sua própria vida.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? - ele gritou, para se fazer ouvir quando uma série de explosões se sucederam. - Parece que estamos sendo bombardeados!

- Eu não sei! - respondeu a moça, amendrontada.

Shaoran tentou olhar pela borda da mesa, mas havia muito entulho caindo do teto. Ele via apenas as saias de Meiling ali perto, dando a entender que suas pernas estavam em uma posição defensiva e tensa, assim como todo o seu corpo... O que estava acontecendo?!

"SAKURA!"

Era uma voz muito alta, potente e imponente, num tom tomado de raiva. A moça sentiu o coração parar de bater, e um frio tomar conta de seu peito, sentindo-se tremer imediatamente.

- É ela... - sussurrou, aterrorizada. - é... _ela_!

As explosões finalmente pararam e um calor intenso e radiante banhou a sala, como se estivesse bem perto da boca de um vulcão. Shaoran ousou olhar de novo por cima da mesa. A poeira baixou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para ver Meiling em uma posição estranha, com os braços erguidos, com uma expressão de quem parecia estar carregando um peso muito grande. Quando ele olhou mais para cima, viu que um grande bloco do telhado havia se desprendido e estava suspenso no ar. Com um gemido ela fez um movimento rápido com os braços, ela jogou o entulho para o canto do salão, causando um grande estrépito. Em seguida, um vento muito forte começou a soprar, levando toda a poeira embora. Assim que pôde abrir os olhos, Shaoran percebeu, mesmo que ela se mantivesse completamente parada e séria olhando para um ponto no fundo do salão, que fora a Shiro no Madoushi quem fizera a poeira baixar. Ele seguiu a direção do olhar dela. E a viu pela primeira vez...

Era tal qual Sakura a descrevera. Alta, bela, suntuosa, elegante... vestida com as mais lindas vestes, de um vermelho intenso e vibrante, com rendas e anáguas negras, contrastantes com a pele branca e perfeita, como pétala de flor. Os cabelos, eram sedosos e brilhantes, muito longos, mesmo presos em um penteado elaborado. Mas seu rosto, apesar de muito belo e marcante, estava transfigurado em um terrível esgar de raiva e arrogância, fazendo os olhos grandes e castanhos serem mais frios que gelo, as narinas alargadas, a boca carnuda e vermelha em uma carranca amarga... ela causava tamanha opressão nele que o rapaz sentiu-se pequeno, fraco e como se um peso enorme estivesse sobre os seus ombros, obrigando-o a se ajoelhar e se diminuir ainda mais perante ela...

Akai no Madoushi, entretanto, avançava lentamente pela sala, olhando diretamente nos olhos da outra Madoushi, que sustentava seu olhar calmamente. Esta inclinou-se levemente e falou para outra, com suavidade e educação:

- Olá, querida Irmã. Estava esperando por você, embora acredite que não era necessário destruir nossa antiga morada no processo.

- Não me venha com gracinhas, Irmã! - sibilou a feiticeira vermelha. Enquanto a voz da outra era suavidade e doçura, esta tinha o timbre carregado de opressão e comando. Mas, ainda assim, uma voz muito agradável. - Quero saber porque esteve escondendo de mim esses dois humanos!

- Bom... Sakura-chan estava ferida e, se eu não tratasse dela, ela morreria.

- E o que isso tem a ver com você?! Por que está se metendo nos meus assuntos?!

- No momento em que você se envolve com humanos, acaba _sempre_ sendo assunto meu também. - Shiro no Madoushi retrucou, suave, mas havia algum tipo de censura em sua voz. - Afinal, somos irmãs, somos feitas da mesma matéria e mesmo...

- CALE-SE! - ordenou a outra e Shaoran sentiu as ondas de poder retumbando pela sala: se houvesse uma multidão falando ao mesmo tempo, todos se calariam no mesmo instante, contra a vontade. - Não me venha com seus discursos moralistas! Você sabe muito bem que me traiu!

- Pelo contrário, Irmã. Mesmo que você não perceba, estou tentando salvá-la.

- Salvar-me de quê?!

- Dos erros que você está cometendo em prol de um desejo egoísta. Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Se possível, Akai no Madoushi pareceu ficar ainda mais furiosa, os olhos quase soltando labaredas e Shaoran desviou os olhos, sentindo um terrível calafrio, embora a sala estivesse ficando cada vez mais quente.

- Como ousa falar nesse tom comigo?! E tais disparates?!

- Sou sua Irmã e a única que sabe da verdade. A única que pode tentar por algum juízo em sua cabeça antes que você cometa outro erro irreparável. - retrucou a outra, com uma calma que, ele tinha certeza, causava na Akai no Madoushi o mesmo que a frieza de Sakura causava nele: muita raiva.

Então sem aviso, Akai no Madoushi a atacou. Foi apenas um gesto rápido com a mão e milhares e milhares de coisas parecidas com fitas vermelhas de cetim brotaram no ar e atacaram a Shiro no Madosuhi. Tão rápido, que ela mal teve tempo de se defender, fazendo um escudo de folhas secas, também surgidas do nada. Mas a feiticeira vermelha era muito forte e algumas fitas passaram pelo escudo e quando tocaram a pele da feiticeira branca, a fizeram gritar de dor e cair no chão, arfante.

No átimo, ela se virou para Shaoran e Sakura, que continuavam no chão, abraçados e horrorizados, congelados pela fúria que testemunhavam. A feiticeira lançou um breve e arrasador olhar para a moça, antes de fixar-se em Shaoran, levantando a mão para um ataque que, para ele, um mero humano, seria mortal.

As fitas vermelhas surgiram do nada e ele fechou os olhos, esperando a dor. Mas ela não veio. Ao abrir os olhos, viu Meiling a frente deles, com os braços para a frente, as mãos estendidas num comando de "pare". E as fitas batiam em uma parede invisível e se desfaziam. Uma conseguiu passar e foi em cheio no rosto da moça, que berrou de dor, mas continuou em pé, firme. Shaoran viu então, espalhando-se pela pele branca, vergões vermelhos e calosos, como raízes de árvore, descendo pelo pescoço até o ombro, pulsantes e parecendo muito dolorosos.

A jovem aprendiz então levou uma das mãos ao seu couro cabeludo e o puxou, por toda sua extenção, até as pontas. Sua mão estava cheio daquele pó preto e brilhante. Ela levou a mão estendida até a boca e tomou um grando austo de ar. E soprou. O pó negro foi levado junto com o vento, que se transfomou em brisa, que se transformou em ventania, fazendo o pó também se juntar e se multiplicar, transformando-se em pedaços cada vez maiores, primeiro pedras e depois lanças negras de pontas afiadas, indo espiraladas e muito rápido em direção da Akai no Madoushi. Esta mal teve também tempo de erguer um escudo de fitas vermelhas, que destruiram a maior parte das estacas, mas algumas passaram e a atigiram, fazendo-a arfar de dor e da sua mão esquerda e sua tempora, onde fragmentos de pedra haviam-na atingido, surgiram os mesmos vergões pulsantes, só que negros e enrugados. Quando Akai no Madoushi se aprumou, viu Meiling preparada para mais um ataque, sua mão cheia de pó outra vez e muito perto de sua boca, com uma determinação no olhar que destruiria uma montanha. Estranhamente, por mais poderosa que fosse, Akai no Madoushi parecia hesitante em lutar com ela. Ela levou a mão boa até a fronte e os vergões negros começaram a desaparecer, rapidamente, até sumirem por completo. Ela mirou Meiling, calculista e carrancuda.

- Ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando lhe deu o poder da Escuridão.

- É claro que sabia!

A Shiro no Madoushi também estava se levantando. Havia vergões vermelhos em seu rosto e por boa parte de seu braço, mas eles pareciam apenas velhas cicatrizes, apenas marcas vermelhas. Parecia cansada, mas ainda assim lutaria. E Akai no Madoushi sabia disso...

- Eu não quero matá-la, Irmã. Estou disposta a passar por cima dessa sua falta se me garantir que não vai mais ajudá-los. Essa humana está com algo que me pertence, que eu necessito muito. Eu quero o que me pertence em três dias. Se isso não acontecer, você terá o mesmo destino da nossa outra Irmã... entendeu?!

Ela lançou um último olhar abrasador para Sakura e vociferou, mais uma vez:

- Três dias!

E desapareceu, bruscamente, no nada. Passou-se um segundo e ninguém se mexeu. Então Meiling desabou no chão, completamente exausta.

- Meiling!

Shaoran largou Sakura e foi até a jovem, que continuava com os vergões vermelhos e que agora suava e arfava muito, estatelada no chão, parecendo sentir muita dor.

- Calma... já vai passar. - Falou Madoushi, aproximando-se devagar da moça. Colocou a mão no rosto dela, de onde os vergões brotavam e eles começaram a retroceder, até o ponto onde a Madoushi a tocava. Quando a largou, a pele dela parecia normal outra vez e sua respiração desacelerou. Ela abriu os olhos.

- Se ela atacasse outra vez, eu não iria aguentar.

- Eu sei, querida. Eu sei.

Shaoran ajudou-a a se levantar. Então voltou-se para Sakura, que parecia em choque olhando para o exato lugar onde a Akai no Madoushi havia desaparecido, o rosto vazio de qualquer expressão. Ele também a ajudou a se levantar e, subitamente, a abraçou.

- Calma... está tudo bem... lembre-se... eu estou com você...

As mãos trêmulas dela subiram até o ombros dele, onde o apertaram com fraqueza. Ela estava completamente sem forças e sem emoções...

A Shiro no Madoushi sentou-se na única cadeira intacta na sala, parecendo exausta, como se não dormisse há dias. Seus olhos varreram brevemente o salão completamente destruído, cheio de entulho e plantas mortas, as tapeçarias rasgadas e, pelo buraco onde antes havia um grande quadro, agora se via o céu sem lua, mas iluminado.

- Eu sinto muito, Sakura, Shaoran... mas vocês precisam partir.

- Mas ela nos deu três dias. - argumentou o rapaz. Estava preocupado com Sakura, que continuava a tremer em seus braços.

- O palácio novo, onde ela está esperando vocês, fica distante. Vocês precisarão de cada instante que ela lhes deu. E, se não chegarem antes que o tempo acabe, podem crer... ela vai cumprir a promessa que fez.

Shaoran engoliu em seco, o coração disparava e o suor úmido tornava suas mãos pegajosas. Lembrando-se do olhar homicida da feiticeira vermelha, sabia que a Shiro no Madoushi falava a sério. Por bem ou por mal, precisavam partir naquele instante.

'

* * *

'

E aí, crianças? Gostaram? Espero que sim. Apesar da demora, eu escrevi com todo o carinho e cuidado para vocês. Vamos a algumas questões deste capítulo:

Bem... mesmo como autora e criadora dessa Sakura, eu me espanto as vezes com a teimosia dela... parece estar bem claro o que ela sente pelo Shaoran, mas continua negando até o fim seus sentimentos, escondendo-os. Embora eu também fique com raiva dela algumas vezes, eu a entendo. O medo da dor, de se magoar, é tão forte, que nos paralisa. É terrível se sentir assim...

E a Akai no Madoushi? Ela parece estar disposta a tudo para conseguir os anéis! Eu me pergunto (como se eu já não soubesse) o que ela tanto quer com esses anéis...

Bom... não vou me demorar muito... eu apenas quero pedir desculpas eterna pelos atrasos. Recentemente comecei a trabalhar e os primeiro meses foram de adaptação, em que eu chegava em casa, jantava, tomada banho e ia pra cama. Fiquei sem tocar na história por algum tempo... e também, tenho que confessar, tive um bloqueio digno da seleção brasileira de vôlei recentemente. As poucas vezes que eu sentava pra escrever algo, eu não conseguia pensar em algo digno do resto da história. Mas agora, penso eu, com a ajuda da Yoru, consegui pensar em uma boa solução para um probleminha que eu estava tendo e acho que agora vai! =)

Só não vou prometer para quando o próximo. Tentarei não demorar, mas nunca se sabe.

Agradecimentos eternos a todos que me mandaram review: Ana Pri-chan, Suppie-Ko, Vanessa Li, Guest (não sei quem você é, por favor, coloque seu nome napróxima review para eu saber quem é e poder agradecer apropriadamente), Ninha Souma, S2Arya, Tukika Li, Mary3009, Musette Fujiwara e Priscilla Cullen...

E este capítulo eu dedico com carinho a MaRRy-aNNe, uma das minhas leitoras que transcedeu o FF e se tornou minha amiga fora do mundo das fanfics. Recentemente, o pai dela faleceu e, apesar de já ter dito isso, reitero aqui que, se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui. Seja forte e continue na luta (e me cobrando também, senão eu demoro mais :) ).

E por aqui eu fico. Deixem reviews me cobrando, me xingando, ameaçando me processar, mas não deixem de deixar o feedback! ;P

Até a próxima, gente boa!

Sem mais,

Cherry_hi


End file.
